La poudreuse blanche
by garvera666
Summary: L'année ne commence pas tel que l'avait espéré Sakura. Sasuke, l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis, se comporte de façon étrange. La jeune fille va vite découvrir l'origine de ce changement. Le chemin qu'elle va suivre la conduira directement en enfer...
1. Le souffle du sud

Bonjour tout le monde!

Merci à tous ceux (et toutes celles) qui ont suivi ma précédente fiction jusqu'au bout! Je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez! Voici ma nouvelle fiction, dont l'action se déroulera dans le monde réel. Exit donc les ninjas, techniques et autres bizarreries! ^^

Cette fiction traite de sujets assez sombres et pourra peut être paraître rude au regard de certains d'entre vous. Je parle des plus sensibles ou de ceux qui pourraient être choqués que je me serve de tels sujets pour une fiction aussi frivole qu'un SasuSaku! Je m'excuse donc d'avance auprès de ces personnes.

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre! L'écriture de cette fiction est déjà terminée mais je serais prête à revoir certains de mes chapitres selon vos critiques!

A bientôt!

* * *

><p>Le souffle du sud<p>

Konoha, une ville tranquille parmi tant d'autres. Chaque année, de nouvelles familles attirées par l'atmosphère sereine de la cité venaient s'installer dans ses lotissements aux teintes pastelles. Les deux lycées n'accueillaient pas moins de deux mille élèves chacun et leurs effectifs augmentaient chaque année. Les parcs, les écoles, les commerces, tout était fait pour que les habitants se sentent bien et en sécurité. Mais le danger était pourtant bien réel, comme partout ailleurs. Il se tapissait silencieusement dans l'ombre et attendait son heure. Un jour, sans crier gare, il frapperait fort. Il était donc important de rester sur ses gardes, au cas où... Et c'est ce que je m'appliquait à faire en cet instant.  
>Un conglomérat douteux, ponctué de taches rouges peu naturelles, encombrait ma vue. Une vision globale d'un orange écœurant, un aspect visqueux et très peu agréable à regarder... Les petites touches vertes ne trompaient personne, et encore moins la chose molle et aplatie sur le bord, là. Ils avaient maladroitement tenté d'en faire quelque chose de beau, mais ce n'était pas encore ça... Si on essayait de former un beau pâté avec le tout, on ne rencontrait aucun problème. C'était collant et ça gigotait. Rien de nouveau donc...<p>

- Hep, Sakura!

- Attends, tu vois bien qu'elle fait son étude annuelle!

Je levai les yeux, abandonnant sans trop de regret l'analyse de mon assiette de couscous, pour regarder le garçon blond et la jeune fille brune assis en face de moi qui m'observaient d'un air moqueur.

- Alors, quelle est la couleur cette année?, demanda le jeune homme d'une voix malicieuse.

- Sans conteste, orange, marmonnai-je en aplatissant le contenu de mon assiette, plus ou moins comme tes pâtes à la Bolognaise, là. Un peu fluo.

Il éclata de rire devant mon air déconfit mais je l'arrêtai en frappant la table du plat de la main. Il changea tout de suite d'expression, redoutant ma colère. Je ne prenais pas les gens avec des pincettes lorsque j'étais hors de moi. Heureusement pour mon ami, ce n'était pas contre lui qu'allait mon indignation.

- Non mais franchement, m'exclamai-je, arrête de rire, tu veux? Comment veulent-ils que les adolescents apprennent à bien se nourrir s'ils servent des choses pareilles dans les cantines! L'un de nous va finir par mourir d'indigestion ! Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Hinata!

La brune cessa immédiatement de pouffer et acquiesça en affichant l'air grave de celles qui sont conscientes de ces choses là mais je n'étais pas dupe. Je ne pouvais pas déverser ma colère sur Hinata, elle était bien trop douce et gentille, aussi trouvais-je un autre moyen d'exprimer ma mauvaise humeur.

- Bon, il fiche quoi Sasuke?, grognai-je. Si en plus d'un plat dégueulasse je dois manger un plat dégueulasse ET froid, ça va gâcher ma rentrée.

- Tu as déjà eu une rentrée réussie toi?, s'étonna Naruto en faisant la grimace. A partir du moment où ce jour vient mettre un terme à deux mois de vacances, ça ne peut être qu'une journée pourrie.

Nous entrions cette année en classe de terminale. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata et moi étions dans la même classe depuis la seconde, mais je connaissais les deux premiers bien avant notre entrée au lycée. En réalité, nous avions fréquenté les mêmes écoles maternelle, primaire et collège et nous ne nous étions que rarement quittés. Quant à Hinata, nous l'avions rencontrée au lycée et elle avait tout naturellement rejoint notre groupe.

- Bon, moi, je commence à manger, décrétai-je en observant sans réelle envie mon plat de semoule. Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique Monsieur Uchiwa, il doit probablement encore traîner avec les petites minettes de la classe...

Je poussai un soupir de lassitude. Sasuke avait toujours été un très beau garçon – suffisamment pour que je le considère comme mon amoureux pendant la majeure partie de mes années de primaire – mais, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, il ne s'en vantait pas. En fait, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Chaque année, des filles poussaient des cris de joie en découvrant qu'elles étaient dans la même classe que lui et s'empressaient de lui faire mille et un compliments dès notre premier cours. S'il essayait en général de se débarrasser d'elles rapidement, il échouait parfois devant la ténacité de certaines. Dans ces cas là il se retrouvait piégé pendant plusieurs minutes, encerclé par des filles toutes plus dérangées les unes que les autres.

Enfin, je reconnus sa silhouette dans le flot d'élèves affamés occupés à remplir leurs plateaux repas et son visage dépeignait clairement l'épreuve qu'il avait du affronter. Derrière lui, une jeune fille rousse portant des lunettes ovales et noires essayait de lui faire la conversation en le dévorant des yeux, mais il ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant de l'écouter. Lorsqu'il nous rejoignit, elle lui demandait gentiment si elle pouvait s'attabler avec nous mais celui ci lui répondit sèchement qu'il était dans son habitude de déjeuner seulement avec ses amis les jours de rentrée. La pauvre fille s'éloigna en traînant les pieds, penaude.

- Pfff, sérieux ça me soule, soupira Sasuke en s'asseyant en face de Naruto, sur la chaise à côté de moi.

- Non mais regardez moi ce bellâtre qui se plaint d'avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds, railla ce dernier. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux, pense à ceux qui n'ont pas ta chance, comme ce pauvre Lee là bas.

Le pouce tendu, il pointa une table à laquelle étaient assis trois élèves de notre classe. Rock Lee, un garçon énergique et plein de volonté, arborait son habituelle coupe au bol et ses sourcils noirs et épais ressortaient plus que jamais sur son visage aux yeux ronds et généreusement pourvus de cils. En face de lui se tenait Tenten, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains foncé qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Venait enfin Neji, que l'on pouvait qualifier de beau garçon avec ses yeux nacrés qui vous détaillaient sans pudeur, son air mystérieux et ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses qui lui tombaient jusque dans le dos, mais son apparence générale avait plutôt tendance à effrayer les filles. C'était le cousin d'Hinata, mais ils n'étaient pas très proches.

- Ne les montre pas du doigt, Naruto, dit timidement Hinata en baissant ses yeux, qui étaient identiques à ceux de Neji.

- C'est ton cousin, Hinata, fit remarquer Sasuke en passant une main dans ses cheveux épais et noirs – c'était ce genre de gestes qui lui valait son succès – , il ne va pas te manger.

Mon amie ne tenta même pas de se défendre, mais rosit légèrement. Elle avait tendance à craindre son cousin, pour une raison qui m'échappait un peu. Elle avait essayé de nous expliquer un jour que c'était un problème de famille, mais son discours était si ponctué de bégaiements et sa voix si faible que je n'avais rien compris à l'époque. Soucieuse de préserver sa santé, j'avais depuis lors évité le sujet. Cette année, Neji était dans notre classe, ce qui mettait Hinata dans tous ses états.

A la fin du repas, nous nous levâmes et Sasuke agita une main agacée devant les yeux d'une jeune fille blonde qui s'était empressée de venir lui demander s'il était vrai qu'il était le meilleur élève du lycée. En effet, en plus d'être un mec qui n'avait rien à reprocher à dame Nature, Sasuke était une tronche. Bon, de ce point de vue là, nous étions en concurrence. Chaque année, c'était à celui qui passerait devant l'autre. L'année passée, je l'avais battu de 0,06 points. Mais ça, bien sûr, ses admiratrices avaient tendance à l'oublier.

Nous prîmes la direction du portail du lycée et je regardai ma montre pour m'apercevoir que nous avions plus d'une heure devant nous avant la reprise des cours. Je savais déjà ce que cela voulait dire...

- On va fumer, Sasuke?, demanda gaiement Naruto.

- Ouep, répondit celui ci en sortant son paquet de tabac à rouler.

- Vous commencez bien l'année, vous, grommelai-je.

Sasuke me lança un regard taquin et je lui répondis en lui tirant la langue. Puis je m'approchai d'Hinata.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Hinata, dis-je, nous ne devrions pas traîner avec ces mecs, ça nuit à notre réputation. C'est à cause de ça qu'aucun garçon ne nous approche.

Hinata rigola doucement. En réalité, Hinata et moi n'étions pas les filles les plus moches du lycée, loin s'en faut. Mon amie avait un regard tendre en permanence, de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui lui tombaient en vagues douces sur les épaules et de jolies formes qu'elles savaient mettre en valeur dans de beaux vêtements de marque que lui offrait son père, riche propriétaire d'une entreprise familiale qui produisait des voitures de luxe.  
>Pour ma part je n'étais pas aussi riche, mais je n'étais pas mal non plus, sans me vanter. J'avais des cheveux roses, ce qui m'avait toujours valu des problèmes dans mon cursus scolaire, les professeurs étant persuadés que je les teignais. Ils m'arrivaient légèrement en-dessous des épaules et n'étaient pas aussi lisses et souples que ceux d'Hinata, mais je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre. J'avais de grands yeux verts émeraudes qui juraient avec la couleur de ma chevelure et une peau plutôt pâle – pas autant que celle de Sasuke en revanche. J'avais toujours été mince et je faisais de la natation deux fois par semaine depuis toute petite, ce qui me valait une silhouette équilibrée et fine.<br>On ne pouvait donc pas nous qualifier de laiderons, cependant, en dehors de quelques flirts de temps en temps, nous n'avions pas eu d'histoire sérieuse. Comme nous étions toujours avec Naruto et Sasuke, deux des garçons les plus respectés du lycée, on n'osait pas trop nous approcher... D'autant moins depuis que, l'année précédente, un mec avait approché Hinata d'une façon peu respectueuse et que Naruto lui avait fracassé le nez devant le prof de maths...

Lorsque je réveillai le souvenir de cette épisode, Hinata rougit tout en lançant un regard furtif à Naruto, qui avait ralenti pour entendre ce que nous disions.

- Dégage, c'est une conversation de filles!, m'exclamai-je. Va fumer ton pétard et fous nous la paix!

Il s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Nous poursuivîmes notre marche pour rejoindre le coin qui était devenu "notre" coin, dans un parc proche du lycée. Deux garçons y étaient déjà assis, l'un étant adossé à l'arbre que nous appelions communément "le Chêne" alors qu'il s'agissait en réalité – allez comprendre – d'un tilleul.

- Tiens, vous voila, dit le jeune homme en question d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Kiba, t'as des feuilles?, demanda Naruto en les rejoignant.

Kiba, un garçon aux cheveux bruns élégamment gominés avec du gel et un regard si particulier qu'il semblait presque animal, fouilla dans la poche avant de son sac et lança le précieux papier à Naruto, qui s'en empara lestement. Hinata était occupée à interroger Shikamaru, le jeune homme endormi au visage intelligent, sur sa rentrée. Shikamaru et Kiba avaient été dans notre classe en seconde, mais si Shikamaru était dans la même filière que nous – scientifique – il était dans une autre classe. Kiba, quant à lui, était en économique et sociale.

- Ma classe est à chier, se plaignit Shikamaru. Il y a constamment un silence de plomb et tout le monde a l'air content d'écouter le discours ennuyeux des profs.

- Tu es quand même en terminale, précisa Hinata, c'est normal d'écouter les profs, non?

- Je m'en suis toujours très bien sorti sans, répliqua Shikamaru.

Il était vrai que Shikamaru était lui aussi un tronche. Mais une tronche paresseuse, ce qui ne lui valait pas d'aussi bonnes notes qu'à Sasuke ou à moi. En passant le plus clair de son temps à dormir en cours, il était toujours parmi les trois premiers de sa classe. C'était un génie au repos.

Naruto avait achevé de rouler sa cigarette magique et s'appliquait à faire des ronds de fumée en affichant un air béat. Les quatre garçons fumaient tous les jours de la beuh – cannabis sous forme naturelle – lorsqu'ils pouvaient s'en procurer. Lorsque ce n'était plus la saison et qu'il devenait difficile d'en trouver, ils se rabattaient sur le shit, à contrecœur. Hinata et moi ne fumions pas, à quelques exceptions près. Il nous arrivait de tirer quelques bouffées en soirée, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Je n'avais jamais rien trouvé à redire, n'étant pas de l'avis de ceux qui disent que le cannabis est le premier pas vers "autre chose". Je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour mes amis. A ce moment là, sans que je le sache, le destin avait déjà tendu la corde qui me ferait tomber dans les profondeurs les plus sombres de Konoha.


	2. Ombres à l'horizon

Voici le deuxième chapitre! Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

* * *

><p>Ombres à l'horizon<p>

- Sakura, if I catch you speaking again, I'll throw you out* !, me réprimanda Yuhi.

Je me retournai en direction du tableau et adressai un regard de reproche à notre professeur d'Anglais, Kurenai Yuhi. Nous avions la même prof dans cette matière depuis notre entrée au lycée, donc elle nous connaissait bien. A notre grand malheur, elle profitait de cet avantage pour nous interroger lorsque personne ne levait la main pour répondre et elle passait son temps à nous rappeler à l'ordre.

Derrière mon dos, Naruto poussa un soupir qui du s'entendre à l'autre bout du lycée et qui fit froncer les fins sourcils noirs de Yuhi.

- Naruto !, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton offensé.

- Désolé, M'dame, grommela-t-il.

- In english, please, le reprit-elle.

- Sorry, répéta-t-il d'un air bougon.

- Okay... but be carefull !, le prévint-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Puis elle reprit ses explications sur la façon d'utiliser May, Might et Must dans une phrase. Lorsqu'elle me parut assez concentrée sur son transparent, je me retournai pour la quatrième fois vers Naruto.

- Je te dis que c'est hors de question, Naruto, chuchotai-je. Même pour toi je ne prendrai pas ce risque. Et puis il ne fallait pas te prendre deux heures de colle dès la première semaine.

- Mais il n'y a pas de risque!, se défendit mon ami en levant les yeux au ciel. T'as qu'à y aller, donner l'argent discrètement et récupérer le sachet, je vois pas le danger.

- Je vais te dire où est le danger, ironisai-je, il comporte six lettres: P.O.L.I.C.E.

- Pfff, souffla Naruto. Ce serait vraiment pas de bol pour toi que la police débarque, elle ne traîne jamais là bas.

- Oui, eh bien tu devrais savoir que je suis connue pour avoir la poisse, répliquai-je.

- Vas-y avec Hinata, les flics ne se méfient pas de deux filles ensemble. Surtout que vous n'avez pas l'air de dealeuses ni de consommatrices.

- Je vais réfléchir, mais j'espère que tu es conscient de ce que tu me demandes de faire, grognai-je.

- Merci, c'est sympa, conclut-il en prenant visiblement ma réponse pour un accord.

Non mais, je n'étais pas là pour régler ses petites affaires! Parce que Monsieur avait eu la bonne idée de laisser sonner son portable trois fois de suite dans le même cours, ce qui lui avait valu deux heures de colle en plus de la confiscation de son mobile, il m'envoyait faire sa commission qu'il ne pouvait plus effectuer lui même... Génial, vraiment. Bien sûr il m'avait expliqué que c'était une super occas' et que s'il n'était pas au rendez-vous, l'affaire lui filerait sous le nez. Comme Sasuke disait avoir quelque chose de prévu ce soir là, il s'était tout naturellement rabattu sur moi... Je m'en serais bien passé...

Je retournai la situation dans ma tête toute la journée, puis j'en parlai à Hinata, qui me dit à contrecœur que cela ne la dérangeait pas de m'accompagner. Je refusai, ne souhaitant pas l'exposer à ce genre de chose. Ma chère petite Hinata se devait de rester pure et innocente. Lorsque j'annonçai à Naruto que j'irai à son rendez-vous, il explosa de joie et me remercia au moins dix fois. En revanche Sasuke ne sembla pas ravi de ma décision, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Lorsque la journée de cours s'acheva, Naruto gagna le bureau des CPE d'une démarche lente et désabusée tandis que Sasuke, Hinata et moi nous dirigions vers la sortie du lycée. Le père d'Hinata était déjà là et elle monta rapidement dans sa Mercedes flambant neuve, le rose aux joues. Hinata détestait se faire remarquer. Sasuke et moi devions nous contenter du bus de la ville et nous nous rendîmes à l'arrêt pour y attendre notre chauffeur non personnel.

Sasuke alluma une cigarette et lança sans préambule:

- Tu ne devrais pas y aller ce soir.

Je levai un regard étonné vers lui et l'interrogeai du regard. Il tira sur le filtre de sa clope et prit son temps pour recracher la fumée en un beau nuage opaque.

- C'est un quartier qui craint un peu, expliqua-t-il. Naruto est inconscient de t'envoyer là bas, il sait parfaitement que c'est dangereux.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu dire ça plus tôt?, me lamentai-je en sentant un frisson remonter le long de mon échine. Maintenant que je lui ai dis que j'irai, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

- Si tu lui dis que tu as eu peur, il comprendra, rétorqua Sasuke.

- Je ne dirai jamais ça, annonçai-je fièrement.

- Tu fais bien comme tu veux, dit-il en fumant allégrement. Mais si tu y vas, je te demande de faire attention.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?, demandai-je d'une voix faussement émue. Pas de souci, je ferai gaffe.

Il me lança un regard incertain et entama un autre sujet de conversation, qui nous détendit tous les deux. Lorsque le bus passa, nous avions complètement oublié cette histoire de rendez-vous.

Seulement, quand je fus rentrée chez moi, les paroles de Sasuke prirent tout leur sens. Je serrai dans ma main le billet de vingt euros que m'avait donné Naruto et une partie de moi commença à regretter d'avoir accepté cette tâche. Je regardai l'horloge accrochée dans le hall d'entrée de ma maison et constatai qu'il ne me restait qu'un vingtaine de minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous.  
>La rue dont m'avait parlé Naruto se trouvait à moins de dix minutes de chez moi, proche de la zone industrielle, je disposais donc d'un quart d'heure pour me préparer à cette sortie pour le moins inhabituelle.<p>

Heureusement, ma mère ne rentrait pas avant dix-neuf heures le soir, je n'aurais donc pas à inventer un mensonge pour justifier mon absence. De plus, j'étais fille unique et ne craignais donc pas qu'un éventuel petit frère cafte tout lorsqu'elle rentrerait.  
>Je pénétrai dans la cuisine-salle à manger et empruntai les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre. J'ouvris mon armoire et dégottai un vieux t-shirt et un jean sans forme qui conviendraient parfaitement à cette expédition. Je quittai mes talons hauts que je troquai contre des baskets et me démaquillai avant d'observer le résultat dans la glace. Avantage: j'attirerai moins le regard des garçons, Inconvénient: j'attirerai plus le regard des flics, car j'avais tout l'air d'une zonarde.<p>

Je haussai les épaules et me mis à quatre pattes pour regarder sous mon lit. Je reconnus rapidement l'objet de ma recherche dans le fouillis qui s'alimentait de tout ce dont je ne savais pas quoi faire lorsque je rangeai ma chambre. J'extirpai ma bombe d'auto-défense, que je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de sortir, et la fourrai dans mon sac. Je pensais être fin prête. Glissant le billet dans ma poche, je vérifiai qu'elle contenait également mon portable puis je lorgnai ma montre et pris la direction de la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris, sortis et la claquai derrière moi avec force.

Je quittai mon lotissement tranquille à regret et m'engageai dans une des rues perpendiculaires à la voie qui remontait au centre de la ville. Par chance, Konoha n'était pas un ville immense, ce qui me facilita la tâche pour m'orienter dans le dédale qui menait à la zone industrielle. Plus j'avançais, moins les quartiers étaient accueillants. Les teintes pastelles des maisons furent rapidement remplacées par des nuances de gris taguées de termes plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres tels que "Himx", "Bringles" et "Grozz", les fleurs et les statues dans les jardins laissèrent place à des roues de vélos rouillés, des jouets pour enfants usés et des véhicules lugubres.

J'accélérai le pas, plongeant mes mains dans les poches de mon jean, tout en maudissant Naruto de toutes les manières possibles. Peu à peu, les maisons disparurent et très vite il n'y eu plus que des entrepôts sur le côté de la route. Je n'avais heureusement croisé personne jusqu'à présent et je savais que le lieu du rendez-vous n'était plus très loin. Je priais pour que Naruto ait prévenu son contact que ce ne serait pas lui qui viendrait chercher son herbe lorsque je reconnus le nom de la rue que je cherchais sur l'un des panonceaux accroché à un entrepôt.

Je regardai à droite et à gauche et contournai le bâtiment pour enfin parvenir au petit terrain vague dont m'avait parlé mon ami. Je m'assis sur une vieille machine à laver rouillée et attendit, passant mes dents sous mes ongles dans un geste machinal lié au stress. Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, il n'y avait toujours personne. Je regardai ma montre pour la douzième fois au moins et commençai à paniquer. Peut être que le dealeur s'était fait chopper? Et s'il disait à la police que je l'attendais là? J'imaginai la tête de ma mère lorsque les agents appelleraient chez moi pour signaler qu'ils m'avaient trouvée en train d'attendre la venue d'un vendeur de cannabis... et j'eus envie de m'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Dix autres minutes passèrent. Il était dix-sept heures trente-deux et je m'étais juré que s'il n'était pas là à trente-cinq je rentrerais chez moi. Manque de chance, il apparut à trente-quatre. C'était un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, grand, à la démarche sûre. Il portait un pantalon et un t-shirt tout à fait normaux et n'avait pas une tête à distribuer de la drogue. Si ce n'est que ses cheveux avaient une étrange couleur : blanche. L'idée m'effleura qu'il était peut être albinos, mais ses sourcils et ses cils avaient une teinte brune normale. Ils se décolorait, donc. Il se dirigea vers moi d'une manière faussement désintéressée et afficha un pâle sourire en croisant mon regard.

- Salut, dit-il, c'est toi Sakura?

- Oui, confirmai-je en lui rendant son sourire, un peu crispée malgré tout.

- Naruto m'a dit que tu viendrais à sa place, continua-t-il. Tu n'as pas eu trop peur de venir ici toute seule?

- Je ne ferai pas ça tous les jours, ris-je, mais ça va.

- Je vois que tu es plus intelligente que toutes les filles qui viennent traîner par ici, me complimenta-t-il en admirant ma tenue. Je vois trop souvent de gamines inconscientes se ramener en tenue légère.

Il sourit de nouveau et sortit un sachet de sa poche. Je jetai un rapide regard aux alentours et extirpai à mon tour le billet de mon jean. L'échange se fit rapidement et mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade à l'idée que l'on ait pu nous voir. Je plaçai le sachet dans mon soutien-gorge, tel que Naruto me l'avait appris et immédiatement mes narines furent assaillies par l'odeur sucrée de la plante. Le jeune homme se sentit obligé de vanter les qualités de sa marchandise, m'assurant que les pieds qu'il cultivait poussaient dans les meilleurs conditions possibles, que l'odeur du produit final était exquise et il me proposa même de me faire goûter en faisant apparaitre un joint fraîchement roulé de derrière son oreille. Je refusai poliment et assurai le croire sur parole.

- Très bien, jeune fille, dit-il en allumant quand même son pétard. Peut être qu'on se reverra bientôt?

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je n'espère pas, rigolai-je en me remettant debout sur mes pieds.

- Je comprends, passe le bonjour à Naruto, fit-il en s'éloignant lentement, recrachant sa fumée à intervalles réguliers.

Je le regardai partir en songeant qu'il était bien sympa. Je ne lui avais même pas demandé son nom. Rassurée d'en avoir terminé avec cette affaire, je pris le chemin du retour mais j'avais à peine parcouru quelques mètres que je tombais nez à nez avec Sasuke. Il me regarda, je le regardai et nous aurions pu en rester là si je n'avais lâché:

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici?

- Rien, je passais par là, c'est tout, dit-il d'un ton évasif.

- Tu ne m'as pas suivie j'espère?

Il me regarda de haut et ricana:

- Tu es une grande fille, Sakura, tu fais ta vie.

Il avait parfois le don de sortir ce genre de répliques déplaisantes.

- Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose à faire ce soir et que c'était pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas aller à ma place récupérer la beuh de Naruto?

- C'est le cas, confirma-t-il. Mais tu n'avais pas rendez-vous plus tôt?

- Si, mais le mec était en retard, expliquai-je. C'était quoi ton truc à faire?

Son visage se ferma et il me lança d'un ton glacial:

- C'est pas tes affaires. Bon, je rentre.

Il passa à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches, sans m'accorder un regard. Je restai bouche bée un moment, choquée par sa froideur, puis je me retournai et criai:

- Qu'est ce qui va pas, Sasuke? Je t'ai fais quelque chose?

Il s'arrêta, se retourna et je fus heureuse de constater qu'il souriait.

- Non, mais j'ai la tête prise. Tu n'y es pour rien, excuse moi. Allez, à demain.

Après quoi il s'éloigna, me laissant seule, le t-shirt sentant la beuh à trois kilomètres, dans une rue lugubre et silencieuse. Il aurait au moins pu me raccompagner! Non, bon, même s'il me l'avait proposé j'aurais refusé, mais c'est l'intention qui compte! Je restais immobile, à l'observer, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse au coin d'une rue et que mes réflexions soient poussées à leur paroxysme. Que faisait Sasuke ici? Pourquoi toute cette froideur à mon égard? Je savais qu'il pouvait parfois se montrer fermé, mais là il m'avait presque fait peur... Je me retournai et repris le chemin de ma maison, ruminant de sombres pensées.

* Sakura, si je te reprends à discuter, je te mets à la porte !


	3. Poussière de givre

Bonjour, bonjour!

Aujourd'hui, je vous met deux nouveaux chapitres car cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté! J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plait et je remercie ceux qui m'ont déjà donné leur avis!

Je suis en pleines révisions mais je vais quand même essayer de vous mettre un nouveau chapitre pendant ces "vacances" (qui n'en sont pas vraiment pour moi!). J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous plairont!

A bientôt!

* * *

><p>Poussière de givre<p>

Le lendemain, lorsque j'arrivai au lycée, mon soutien-gorge était embarrassé par le sachet de Naruto et malgré mes efforts pour l'enrouler dans du cellophane et camoufler ainsi l'odeur, j'avais l'impression que je serais à peu près aussi discrète en me baladant avec un pied de cannabis dans la main. La prochaine fois, Naruto aurait intérêt à me donner des tuyaux pour m'éviter de répandre un tel parfum derrière moi. C'était ma mère qui m'avait posée ce matin là ("Il y a une drôle d'odeur dans la voiture, tu ne trouves pas, Sakura?") et je n'avais donc pas pu voir Sasuke dans le bus comme à mon habitude. Assise sur un banc devant le portail, j'attendais que mes amis daignent faire leur apparition.

- Sakura!

Je levai le nez, c'était Hinata. Elle marchait dans ma direction tandis que la voiture rutilante de son père s'éloignait sur la route. Elle s'assit à mon côté et se mit immédiatement à renifler à plusieurs reprises.

- C'est toi qui sens comme ça?, me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est un nouveau parfum, ironisai-je en grimaçant. Cannabis pour femme. (-ça existe vraiment!)

Elle comprit tout de suite à quoi je faisais allusion et tâcha de ne plus avoir de gestes déplacés qui auraient pu trahir mon embarras. Enfin, Naruto apparut, l'air aussi joyeux que possible. Derrière lui se tenait Sasuke, le regard lointain, les mains dans les poches. Lorsqu'ils furent à notre niveau, je leur souris aussi chaleureusement que possible et ils me rendirent la politesse chacun à leur façon. Je me débrouillai pour donner à Naruto ce qui lui appartenait et il fit la moue en disant que c'était moins bien servi que ce qu'il avait prévu. Je le fusillai du regard pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre reproche à mon égard.

- Tu n'avais qu'à y aller toi même, dis-je. Et toi Sasuke, tu es bien ren...

Celui-ci me coupa la parole d'un geste et m'entraîna à sa suite en direction du portail en clamant d'une voix forte:

- On devrai y aller, sinon on va être en retard!

Je le gratifiai d'un regard interrogateur et il me fit les gros yeux. Je compris qu'il ne voulait pas que Naruto apprenne que je l'avais croisé dans la zone industrielle hier. Je chuchotai de façon à ce que lui seul entende:

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement!

Il haussa les épaules et sourit mystérieusement, de ce sourire qui faisait tant craquer les filles. Puis il me lâcha et attendit Naruto, qui avait essayé de nous suivre tant bien que mal. Je ne laissai pas le temps à Hinata de me rejoindre et partis en direction de notre salle de classe en grommelant.

Cependant, mon amie remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle m'interrogea sur les raisons de ma mauvaise humeur à la pause du matin, pendant que les garçons étaient sortis fumer leur cigarette. Je lui racontai que j'avais croisé Sasuke la veille et lui peignai aussi fidèlement que possible l'attitude qu'il avait eu à mon égard. Elle se montra bon public, retenant des exclamations outrées aux moment opportuns, et resta songeuse lorsque j'eus terminé mon récit. Enfin, elle dit:

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il irait voir les...?

Les... était une façon commune d'appeler les femmes qui paradaient dans ce quartier, vêtues de mini jupes et de hauts talons, et qui montaient régulièrement dans les voitures d'inconnus. J'éclatai de rire.

- Sasuke n'a pas besoin de ça!, ris-je. Il ne prendrait pas la peine de payer une fille alors qu'il peut en avoir autant qu'il veut gratuitement!

Hinata rougit, honteuse d'avoir osé songer que Sasuke puisse être ce genre de garçon, mais je la rassurai en lui disant que cela aurait pu être une explication plausible s'il ne s'était agit du mec le plus populaire de l'école.

- Non, à mon avis il n'y a pas de fille, là dessous..., murmurai-je. Mais il ne veut pas que Naruto soit au courant. De quoi a-t-il peur?

- Qu'est ce que Naruto pourrait lui reprocher?, se demanda Hinata à son tour.

Nous restâmes silencieuses un moment puis je repensai au ton froid de Sasuke et à son sourire qui avait presque immédiatement suivi. Il cachait quelque chose, il n'y avait pas de doute... Mais quoi?

Nous n'eûmes pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps car Naruto et Sasuke nous avaient rejointes et s'étonnaient de nous voir toutes deux si pensives. J'essayai de croiser le regard du beau brun, mais il m'ignora. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et immédiatement la moitié des filles présentes se précipitèrent à sa rencontre en lui demandant l'une de l'aide pour son devoir de maths, l'autre un conseil concernant son orientation et une troisième si sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux lui allait mieux que l'ancienne. Il leur répondit vaguement, le regard fixé sur quelque chose que je ne voyais pas, puis il secoua la tête, écarta les jeunes filles qui lui lancèrent des regards implorants et s'éloigna en direction de notre prochain cours.

Naruto le regarda partir et se pencha vers nous en disant:

- Il est bizarre aujourd'hui...

- Tu veux dire qu'il s'est montré plus patient avec ces filles que d'habitude?, demandai-je sur le ton de l'humour.

- Non, je veux dire pour tout, expliqua mon ami. Il est plongé dans ses pensées, on dirait que quelque chose le tracasse...

Hinata et moi nous regardâmes sans savoir s'il fallait lui parler de ce que j'avais vu la veille ou pas. Mais lorsque je repensai au regard que m'avait lancé Sasuke quand j'avais failli le trahir, je songeai qu'il serait injuste d'en dire plus à Naruto alors que nous ignorions encore tout de l'affaire. Inutile de l'inquiéter pour rien.

- Bah, il s'est peut être embrouillé avec son frère, dis-je en tâchant d'avoir l'air convaincante.

- Mouais..., marmonna Naruto. Bon, on y va sinon Hatake va nous engueuler.

Hatake Kakashi était notre prof de philo, et il arrivait toujours en retard. Néanmoins, il tenait à ce que ses élèves, eux, soient à l'heure. Mystère que personne n'avait encore pu résoudre à ce jour.

La journée se déroula sans incident notable et lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, nous nous précipitâmes à l'extérieur à la suite des autres lycéens. C'était le week end et les élèves échangeaient d'une voix surexcitée leurs projets pour ces deux jours.  
>Naruto nous avait invités à le rejoindre chez lui car ses parents partaient pour le week end en lui laissant la maison. Kiba et Shikamaru attendaient à l'entrée du portail car ils rentraient directement avec lui. Sasuke, Hinata et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour les rejoindre à dix-neuf heures trente. En effet, le père d'Hinata recevait un client important ce soir là et son père tenait à ce qu'elle soit chez elle de dix-sept heures à dix-neuf heures. Sasuke, quant à lui, disait avoir "des choses à faire". Pour ma part je n'avais rien de prévu mais j'avais la ferme intention de jouer les espionnes et de découvrir ce que cachait Sasuke.<p>

Nous attendîmes le bus en silence et c'est tout aussi muets que nous montâmes à l'intérieur. Je chantonnai pour chasser mon angoisse à l'idée qu'il me repère lorsque je le filerais et il m'accorda un sourire moqueur. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que je chantais "Tu t'envoles" de Peter Pan et je piquai un fard, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas. D'ordinaire, j'aurais plutôt revendiqué ma passion pour les Walt Disney mais, étrangement, le regard de Sasuke cette fois là ne m'avait pas fait le même effet que d'habitude. Lorsque je relevai la tête, il avait disparu. Évidemment, puisque nous venions de passer son arrêt... J'appuyai sur le bouton demandant le prochain arrêt – il n'était pas très loin de celui où descendait Sasuke – et me précipitai au dehors lorsque le bus stoppa. J'aperçus mon ami à quelque distance de là et le suivit discrètement.

Contre toute attente, il rentra chez lui. Je l'entendis saluer son frère aîné, Itachi, et ses parents adoptifs, leurs parents biologiques étant décédés dans un accident de voiture alors que Sasuke était à peine âgé de huit ans. Itachi dit quelque chose à Sasuke, lequel lui répondit sèchement avant de ressortir. Je me tassai derrière mon buisson en priant pour qu'il ne m'ait pas vue. Il partit en direction du sud, les mains dans les poches, et je le suivis jusqu'à ce que nous soyons parvenus sans grande surprise à la zone industrielle. Nous marchions depuis longtemps dans le labyrinthe de rues malfamées lorsqu'il pénétra dans un bâtiment rouillé qui avait tout l'air d'être abandonné. Que venait-il faire ici?

Mon coeur battait fort dans ma poitrine. Les raisons étaient simples: j'étais en train de suivre l'un de mes meilleurs amis, il s'était engouffré dans un lieu que n'importe quelle personne sensée éviterait et j'étais en short et débardeur, sans oublier mes talons hauts ouverts, dans cet endroit peu recommandable... Je me plaquai contre le mur de l'entrepôt rouillé et passai discrètement ma tête dans l'ouverture. L'endroit était étrangement bien aménagé. La pièce était large et longue et ses murs étaient peints en blanc et parfaitement propres. Des canapés et des fauteuils étaient disposés autour d'une table basse en verre sur laquelle reposaient quelques bouteilles et des verres à moitié pleins. Deux hommes étaient assis sur l'un des canapés, mais je ne parvins pas à les distinguer nettement. Je perçus l'éclat de la chevelure blonde du plus jeune, mais je ne m'attardai pas pour étudier son visage. L'allure de son acolyte, un grand type aux cheveux hérissés et au regard effrayant, me tira un frisson et je reculai en retenant mon souffle.

- Tiens, tu es revenu, Sasuke, lança l'homme blond.

- Oui, je viens chercher la même chose qu'hier, répondit Sasuke.

- T'as de quoi payer, gamin?, demanda l'autre lascar d'une voix moqueuse.

Sasuke tira de sa poche un billet que je ne parvins pas à identifier. Le grand l'empocha et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Il passa une porte et disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint et déposa quelque chose dans la main de Sasuke. Celui ci entreprit de le cacher dans sa chaussure sous le regard amusé des deux hommes. Puis il les salua et s'en retourna vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Je me dépêchai de trouver une cachette et attendit qu'il ait prit un peu d'avance pour le filer de nouveau. Sur le chemin, une boule d'anxiété se forma dans le creux de mon abdomen et ne tarda pas à gagner le reste de mon corps. Quand Sasuke regagna sa maison et entra, j'entendis son frère lui crier quelque chose. Sasuke lui répondit d'un manière violente qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais je ne parvins pas à saisir le sujet de la dispute. Le cœur lourd, je traînai des pieds jusqu'à ma propre maison et m'enfermai dans ma chambre.

Ce soir-là, j'envoyai un message à Sasuke pour lui proposer que l'on se rende ensemble chez Naruto. Je précisai que je l'attendrai devant chez lui vers dix-neuf heures quinze. J'espérais ainsi pouvoir parler seul à seule avec lui pour mettre les choses au clair mais, quand il me répondit quelques minutes plus tard, mon cœur se gonfla de chagrin. Son message disait : « Laisse tomber. Je ne peux pas me libérer, vas-y sans moi. A lundi. »

Je refermai mon portable et me laissai tomber sur mon lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond. J'avais l'impression que toute joie de vivre venait de quitter mon corps. 


	4. Larmes gelées

Larmes gelées

Il m'apparaissait évident que c'était de la drogue que Sasuke avait acheté dans cet entrepôt. Mais quelle drogue? Peut être était-ce simplement de la beuh, comme d'habitude? Mais quelque chose dans la manière de se comporter de ces deux hommes me faisait dire que ce n'était pas aussi innocent...

Lors de la soirée chez Naruto, je restai pensive, répondant aux questions que l'on me posait, hochant la tête lorsqu'on me demandait mon avis et souriant quand l'occasion se présentait. Mais tout mon esprit était tourné ailleurs: vers Sasuke. Je ne réagis même pas lorsque Kiba nous annonça son intention de nous présenter une fille qu'il avait rencontré cette année dans sa classe et qui était très sympa, une certaine Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata ne cessa de me lancer des regards inquiets et tenta même de me faire dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais je lui mentis en disant que j'étais simplement fatiguée. Avant même que minuit n'ait sonné, je décidai de rentrer, sourde aux protestations de mes amis qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Une fois parvenue chez moi, je refermai ma porte en silence pour ne pas réveiller ma mère et montait l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je posai mon sac dans un coin et m'assit sur ma chaise de bureau, face aux photos qui me représentaient aux côtés de mes amis. Je souris en saisissant une photo qui datait de l'anniversaire de mes dix ans, sur laquelle j'enlaçais Naruto et Sasuke qui n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement transportés par ce geste de tendresse. Plusieurs autres nous montraient à différents âges et, à partir de la seconde, Hinata, Shikamaru et Kiba nous avaient rejoints sur les photos.

Un poids commença à peser sur mon cœur et je détournai les yeux. Je me déshabillai pour ne plus garder que mes sous-vêtements avant de me glisser dans mes draps propres et frais, puis je fermai les yeux en essayant d'oublier l'image de Sasuke dans cet entrepôt.

Je dormis mal cette nuit là. Je me réveillai toutes les heures et dû me retourner dans mon lit pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir refermer l'œil. Je fis un rêve qui hanta mes pensées pendant de longues semaines.

Je courrais en direction de la maison de Sasuke mais, lorsque je la vis, elle était complètement différente. Elle semblait fondre comme si elle était faite de chocolat et ses murs étaient bariolés comme sur les anciennes télévisions. Toutes ces couleurs me firent mal aux yeux et j'essayai d'atteindre la porte à l'aveuglette. Lorsque je posai la main sur la poignée, elle s'effrita entre mes doigts, comme une plaquette de shit particulièrement friable. J'entendis alors Sasuke me crier:

- Putain, Sakura, c'était ma dernière!

Lorsque je levai les yeux, il n'était nulle part. J'entrai dans la maison en passant par la fenêtre ouverte et courus jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke. Il était là, entouré de fumées diverses, le sol jonché de restes de drogues que je n'étais même pas sûre de savoir identifier. Il ne souriait pas. Il leva les yeux à mon approche et son regard était comme fou, alors il attrapa ma tête entre ses mains et me hurla:

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait? Dis moi pourquoi!

J'essayai de lui échapper en me débattant et en implorant son pardon mais il continuait de pousser des cris de plus en plus inhumains, tandis que des larmes de sang s'échappaient de ses yeux. Soudain il me lâcha et baissa la tête, reculant jusqu'à la fenêtre, d'où il se laissa tomber. Je poussai un cri d'effroi et me précipitai vers l'ouverture. Je le vis étendu sur le sol, les membres brisés.

Je me précipitai dans les escaliers jusqu'en bas. Cette fois, la porte d'entrée n'avait pas de poignée friable et elle me laissa sortir. Mais Sasuke n'était plus là. A la place se tenait une petite fille aux cheveux roses qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Je me reconnus lorsque j'avais un dizaine d'années. Elle tourna lentement son visage triste vers moi et demanda d'une voix fluette:

- C'est vous qui faites du mal à Sasuke?

Je me raidis, cette phrase évoquant un souvenir trop douloureux, et la sommai de se taire. Alors elle hurla que c'était ma faute, que j'avais tué son amoureux et qu'elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Puis elle disparut en courant.

Le paysage s'obscurcit alors jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir. Même les larmes qui s'écoulaient de mes yeux n'étaient que flots d'encre. Une voix résonna dans l'obscurité:

- Tu es revenu, Sasuke?

Je cherchai d'où pouvait provenir la voix, mais je ne trouvai rien.

- Oui, je viens chercher la même chose qu'hier, répondait Sasuke.

Je vis sa silhouette apparaitre et se diriger dans ma direction.

- T'as de quoi payer, gamin?, demanda une autre voix sortie de nulle part.

Il acquiesça et me tendit un billet de cinquante euros. Je secouai la tête sans comprendre, mais il insista pour que je le prenne.

- Non, Sasuke, non, répétai-je en pleurant.

- Prends-le et donne moi ce que je suis venu chercher, me dit-il.

- Je ne te donnerai rien, tu m'entends?, m'écriai-je entre deux sanglots.

- Donne, répétai-t-il.

- Arrête, arrête!, hurlai-je.

- Pourtant tu étais d'accord hier, se défendit-il. Tu n'as rien dit, tu ne m'as pas dit d'arrêter.

Puis il disparut dans l'obscurité. Alors je me laissai tomber à genou et je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent, j'étais de nouveau devant la maison de Sasuke. Itachi et les parents de Sasuke se tenaient devant la porte. Ils pleuraient. Je me précipitai vers eux mais ils m'ignorèrent. A cet instant des pompiers sortirent de la maison, portant un brancard sur lequel était étendu un corps recouvert d'un drap. Je soulevai le tissu et poussai un cri d'horreur en découvrant Sasuke. Je m'éloignai en courant, répétant d'une voix brisée:

- Ce n'est pas ma faute!

- Tu as tué mon amoureux!, criai la petite moi qui me poursuivait en me jetant des pierres.

Alors que je m'enfuyais, je passai à côté de Naruto et Hinata qui discutaient. Le temps sembla ralentir et j'entendis Hinata dire:

- Elle savait, mais elle n'a rien dit...

- C'est de sa faute si Sasuke est mort, ajouta Naruto.

Et il me lança un regard remplit de haine. Alors, je m'effondrai et c'est à cet instant que je m'éveillai en sueur, des larmes ruisselant sur mon visage, le coeur battant comme si je venais réellement de courir. J'essuyai mon visage du revers de la main et j'entendis frapper à ma porte, ce qui me fit sursauter. Ma mère pénétra dans ma chambre, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Tout va bien, Sakura?, demanda-t-elle. Je t'ai entendue crier. Mais tu pleures!

Elle s'approcha de mon lit et s'assit à côté de moi, relevant une de mes mèches collée à ma joue par les larmes.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar?

- Oui, mais ça va maintenant, la rassurai-je.

Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à expliquer les raisons de mon mauvais rêve à ma mère. Elle connaissait Naruto et Sasuke depuis des années et ne tarissait jamais d'éloges à leur sujet. Je ne voulais pas briser son illusion en lui racontant comment Sasuke occupait ses soirées.

- Tu sais, il est bon de raconter ses mauvais rêves pour les effacer de son esprit, m'expliqua-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas me dire de quoi il retournait?

- J'apprenais que Sasuke et Naruto étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, inventai-je. Et c'était moi qui leur avait demandé de prendre la route.

Ma mère sourit d'un air compatissant et m'assura qu'il était normal que je me fasse du souci pour mes amis. Elle m'annonça en revanche que je n'avais rien à craindre puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore leur permis. Ce qui était d'une logique implacable, mais quelque peu naïf malgré tout.  
>Elle se releva et me souhaita de me rendormir rapidement. Lorsqu'elle eut quitté ma chambre, je repris mon souffle et m'échinai à stopper les tremblements qui agitaient tout mon corps. Ce rêve m'avait convaincue d'une chose, je devais parler à Sasuke dès le lendemain et ne surtout pas laisser traîner cette affaire. S'il commençait vraiment à acheter de la drogue dure et à en prendre régulièrement, je devais l'aider tout de suite car bientôt ce serait trop tard. Forte de cette conviction, je me rendormis en imaginant de quelle façon j'allais l'aborder.<p>

A mon réveil, vers dix heures du matin, je vis sur mon portable que j'avais deux nouveaux messages. L'un était de Naruto qui s'inquiétait de mon départ soudain de la veille et souhaitait prendre de mes nouvelles. Il m'avait été envoyé à minuit passé de quelques minutes. Le second était d'Hinata et son contenu était similaire au précédent. Je les rassurai tous les deux en quelques mots, puis descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner.

J'engloutis mon bol de céréales sous le regard interrogateur de ma mère puis remontai dans ma chambre enfiler une robe légère et des ballerines. J'attachai mes cheveux d'une manière anarchique mais élégante et soulignai mon regard de deux traits de crayon avant de redescendre en courant.

- Je vais chez Sasuke!, lançai-je à ma mère en sortant.

Je n'attendis même pas d'entendre sa réponse et claquai la porte. Puis je m'engageai sur le trottoir d'une démarche certaine. En arrivant devant la maison de Sasuke, je fus surprise de constater que la voiture de ses parents n'était pas dans l'allée, non plus que celle d'Itachi. Mon coeur commença à s'affoler et je songeai que j'arrivais peut être déjà trop tard. C'est donc en proie à la panique que je frappai à la porte en bois sculpté de la villa.

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne m'indique la présence de quelqu'un dans la maison, mais je n'abandonnai pas et écrasai le bouton de la sonnette trois fois de suite. Cette sonnette étant connue pour être particulièrement stridente, je ne l'utilisais en général qu'en dernier ressort. Si personne ne répondait cette fois ci, je serais convaincue que la maison était vide.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit au dessus de ma tête, des volets grincèrent et je vis apparaître le visage endormi de Sasuke. Il frotta ses yeux agressés par la lumière puis, m'ayant aperçue, il grommela que ce n'était pas un heure pour venir déranger les gens. Il referma sa fenêtre et quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis le verrou de la porte s'actionner.

- Qu'esstuveu?, demanda mon ami en s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer.

Maintenant que j'étais en face de lui, tout courage m'avait abandonné. Je m'assis sur le canapé confortable du salon et observai mes ongles sans émettre le moindre son, ce qui eut le don d'irriter Sasuke qui lança:

- C'est pour rester assise ici que tu m'as réveillé?

- Euh, balbutiai-je, pas vraiment... En fait je voulais...

- Si c'est par rapport à avant hier, je t'ai déjà dit que...

- Non, cette fois, ça concerne hier!, dis-je en relevant la tête, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Il me regarda sans comprendre et cru bon de s'excuser pour ne pas être venu à la soirée chez Naruto. Je secouai la tête et précisai:

- Rien à voir. Écoute, ça ne va surement pas te plaire mais, après ce qu'il s'était passé avant hier, je me faisais du souci et... je t'ai suivi hier soir après que tu sois descendu du bus.

Je rougis et baissai la tête, pas assez vite cependant ne pas voir son visage durcit par la colère. Il enragea:

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui?

- Pour ton amie! J'avais peur pour toi Sasuke, je m'étais imaginé des trucs qui... peut être ne sont pas si faux finalement!

- Et je peux savoir ce que c'est?

- Tu prends de la drogue. Et je ne te parle pas de l'herbe que tu prends avec les autres, mais d'une vraie drogue dure!

Il eut un sourire mauvais et ricana, donnant à ses traits une expression qui m'effraya encore plus que l'avant-veille.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, s'énerva-t-il. J'ai déjà assez de mon frère sur le dos, alors lâche moi!

- Tu t'entends parler, Sasuke?, m'indignai-je. Qui t'as fait toucher à ça? Et d'abord qu'est ce que tu prends exactement?

- Rien ne m'oblige à te répondre. Donc tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi et oublier ça, d'accord?

Son ton s'était radouci, mais j'étais trop hors de moi pour y prêter une quelconque attention. Je me levai du canapé avec violence et approchai mon visage rongé par la colère et le chagrin de celui, sans expression, de Sasuke.

- Ah, tu ne veux pas me le dire, très bien!, crachai-je entre mes dents.

Je me mis à courir et montai les marches deux à deux, fonçai au bout du couloir et pénétrai dans la chambre de Sasuke. Je claquai la porte derrière moi et tournai la clef dans la serrure. Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entendis tambouriner comme un forcené.

- Ouvre Sakura! T'es chez moi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié!

- Je n'ouvrirai que lorsque j'aurai trouvé ce que je cherche!

J'avais cru qu'il me faudrait tout retourner et chercher la cachette de son matos, mais il était bien en vue sur son bureau. Je vis un sachet de poudre blanche et une sorte de paille qui trainait juste à côté. C'était donc bien ce que je pensais. 


	5. Premiers flocons

Salut à tous!

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes! Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2012! La reprise n'a pas été trop dure? ^^

J'ai un peu tardé à poster de nouveaux chapitres, mais mes révisions m'ont vraiment accaparée pendant ces "vacances"! Maintenant, le gros de mes examens est derrière moi, donc je prends le temps de vous proposer ces deux chapitres qui, j'espère, vous plairont!

A bientôt, et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! ;)

* * *

><p>Premiers flocons<p>

Je pris le sachet dans ma main tremblante et me laissai tomber sur la chaise de bureau de Sasuke. A la porte, ce dernier avait cessé de hurler. Il avait probablement compris ce que ce silence soudain signifiait.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, se justifia-t-il. C'était juste pour essayer, je t'assure.

- Je ne te crois pas, Sasuke, dis-je d'une voix dure.

- Ouvre. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il.

Empochant la substance, je me dirigeai vers la porte, la déverrouillai et l'entrebâillai, ne laissant apparaitre que mon visage. Je posai un regard profondément déçu sur mon ami qui repoussa la porte avec douceur. Visiblement, sa colère était passée.

- Donne, fit-il en tendant la main.

L'espace d'un instant, mon rêve me revint en mémoire et je secouai la tête.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te la rendre, déclarai-je.

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies ça sur toi, alors donne, répéta-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus ferme.

- Seulement si tu me promet que tu n'y toucheras plus.

- Je te l'ai dis, c'était juste pour essayer.

Je portai une main indécise à la poche de ma robe et sortit le petit sachet que je regardai avec répugnance. Il me l'arracha littéralement des mains et le fourra dans son propre pantalon en soupirant. Confuse, je m'assis sur son lit, le coeur gros.

- Il ne faudra pas que ça devienne une habitude, me prévint Sasuke. De fouiner dans mes affaires, s'entend.

- C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi, expliquai-je d'une voix tremblante, blessée par ses paroles.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Au bout d'une minute, il se retourna et ordonna:

- Rentre chez toi.

Je me levai sans un mot et pris la direction de la sortie, trop abattue par ce que je venais de voir et d'entendre. Lorsque je fus dehors, je levai la tête en direction de la chambre de Sasuke et vit que ses yeux noirs m'observaient également. Il tourna vite le dos, cependant, et disparut de mon champ de vision.

Je rentrai chez moi en essayant de retenir les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux, consciente que si je revenais en pleurant ma mère ne manquerait pas de poser des questions. Une fois parvenue à destination, je montai dans ma chambre et m'y enfermai, puis je déferlai ma rage et ma tristesse dans mon coussin. Il fallut une demi-heure pour que je me calme et une demi-heure supplémentaire pour que mes sanglots disparaissent totalement. Ceci étant fait, je naviguai dans mon répertoire à la recherche du numéro de Naruto. Ce dernier risquait fort d'être déçu en entendant ce que j'avais à lui dire, mais il fallait qu'il soit au courant.

- Allô?, me répondit la voix de Naruto.

A peine l'avais-je entendu que je sentis une vague de chaleur se rependre dans mon corps et mon esprit fut immédiatement apaisé.

- Oui, Naruto, c'est moi, dis-je en sachant qu'il saurait qui était "moi".

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu as une toute petite voix, s'inquiéta mon ami.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, expliquai-je. C'est par rapport à Sasuke. Tu peux venir chez moi?

- J'arrive, confirma-t-il en raccrochant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on sonnait à la porte. Ma mère salua Naruto avec entrain et l'invita à me rejoindre. Je l'entendis monter les marches au pas de course puis il frappa à ma porte. Je lui ouvris et il comprit la gravité de la situation rien qu'en croisant mon regard. Je lui expliquai tout depuis le début en n'omettant aucun détail. Mon ami parut de plus en plus choqué et, lorsque je lui racontai la découverte du sachet de coke, il s'indigna et voulut partir chez Sasuke immédiatement. Je le retins d'un geste.

- Pas maintenant, protestai-je, il doit être sur les nerfs à cause de moi. Attend cet après-midi.

Il acquiesça à contre coeur puis, sans que je m'y attende, il m'enlaça dans une étreinte amicale.

- Cela a du être difficile de garder tout ça pour toi, pas vrai?, dit-il. T'inquiètes, il s'en sortira ton Sasuke!

Je tiquai devant l'expression "ton Sasuke". C'était ainsi que je l'appelai lorsque nous étions à l'école primaire. A l'époque, je repoussais toujours les filles qui lui tournaient un peu trop autour à mon goût en prétextant que c'était "mon Sasuke". Aah, le besoin de possession des enfants... J'affichai un sourire plein de nostalgie et lorsque je croisai le regard de Naruto, il me gratifia d'une œillade complice. Je me dégageai et le remerciai en détournant les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse rien voir de mon émotion.

- Je règle cette affaire aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il. Je vais jeter cette merde à la poubelle et on en entendra plus parler!

Je doutais que ce soit aussi simple, mais j'appréciai son optimisme. Il m'expliqua qu'il devait aider son père à monter un meuble et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas rester. Il semblait profondément contrarié à la perspective de me laisser seule mais je prononçai quelques mots rassurants et il quitta la maison à contrecoeur.

Je passai le reste de ma journée à feuilleter mes cours, mais le coeur n'y était pas. J'appelai Hinata pour la tenir au courant des évènements, mais Naruto l'avait déjà prévenue. Je rencontrai la même réponse chez Shikamaru et Kiba. Ce dernier sembla particulièrement indigné par l'attitude qu'avait eu Sasuke à mon égard et déclara qu'il "ne le connaissait pas comme ça". Je souris devant leurs efforts déployés pour me remonter le moral.

En fin d'après midi, Naruto m'appela pour me demander si je souhaitais l'accompagner chez Sasuke. Je me rappelai le dernier regard que m'avait lancé le jeune homme lorsque j'avais quitté sa maison et tressaillis. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Naruto y aller seul, sinon cela tournerait rapidement à la bagarre...

Nous nous donnèrent rendez-vous à quelques pas de la maison de Sasuke. Lorsque j'arrivai à destination, je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer que les voitures des parents et du frère de notre ami manquaient toujours à l'appel. Tant mieux, cela faciliterait la conversation.  
>Je frappai à la porte et deux minutes plus tard Sasuke l'ouvrit. Quand il nous vit, il eut un sourire las envers Naruto et me fusilla du regard. Je me tassai sur moi même, gagnée par une soudaine envie de disparaître.<p>

- Quel bon vent vous amène, mes chers amis?, ironisa-t-il en allant s'avachir sur le canapé.

- Arrête, tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes là, gronda Naruto.

- Oui, je crois comprendre que cela n'a pas suffit à Sakura de mettre son nez dans mes affaires, il a aussi fallu qu'elle les étale devant tout le monde!

- Sasuke, tu es ignoble!, m'indignai-je. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais garder ça pour moi?

- C'est toi qui est ignoble, riposta-t-il d'une voix froide, tu me dépeins comme un drogué en perdition, qu'est ce que je devrais dire?

C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai le sachet sur la table basse du salon, ainsi que la paille. Un papier blanc portait encore des traces de poudre. Je me précipitai mais avant que j'ai pu m'emparer de la drogue, Sasuke avait saisit mon poignet. Je lui lançai un regard noir mais cela ne le démonta nullement.

- Alors comme ça, c'était juste pour essayer, hein?, me moquai-je. Depuis combien de temps "essayes"-tu ce truc?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de mettre le sachet en sécurité dans sa poche. Puis il dit à Naruto:

- Si tu es venu ici dans l'intention de me convaincre d'arrêter, j'ai bien peur que ce soit du temps perdu.

- Donne moi ça, Sasuke, ordonna Naruto en tendant la main vers lui. On était d'accord, faut pas y toucher. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, d'ailleurs!

- Non, je ne te le donnerai pas, s'énerva Sasuke. Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir diriger ma vie? Je suis assez grand pour prendre moi même mes décisions!

- On veut juste t'aider, pauvre con, s'insurgea Naruto en le saisissant par les épaules. C'est pendant tes vacances qu'on t'a fait gouter ça? Qui est l'enfoiré qui t'en as donné?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? T'en veux aussi?

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule! Donne moi ça!

- Viens la chercher si tu la veux.

Naruto s'empara du bras de Sasuke, qui était prudemment enfoncé dans la poche de son jean mais déjà ce dernier se débattait avec violence. Au bout d'une minute, ils en étaient venus aux mains.

- Arrêtez, suppliai-je en me précipitant vers eux. Arrêtez, vous êtes potes, je vous rappelle!

Ils m'ignorèrent et alors que je tentais de les séparer, le coude de Sasuke entra violemment en contact avec mon nez, qui craqua affreusement. Je poussai un cri de douleur et m'écartai de mes deux amis. Naruto cria mon nom et me rejoignit en une enjambée. Il examina mon nez qui saignait légèrement et diagnostiqua:

- Putain, je crois que t'as le nez cassé... T'es content?, demanda-t-il à Sasuke qui m'observait, bouche bée, comme s'il prenait pleinement conscience de son geste.

Naruto mit un point d'honneur à me conduire immédiatement chez moi pour que ma mère m'amène à l'hôpital et nous quittâmes la maison de Sasuke en le laissant seul et déconcerté, piégé dans les derniers nuages qui embrumaient son esprit après sa prise de drogue. Il nous regarda partir en affichant un air désolé mais je savais qu'au fond de lui il était satisfait de cette victoire. 


	6. Lumière froide

Lumière froide

Le lundi suivant, ma mère m'accompagna au lycée, non sans lancer des coups d'œils réguliers à mon nez qui n'était finalement pas cassé mais recouvert d'un large hématome. Lorsque Naruto m'avait raccompagné chez moi après que nous ayons quitté Sasuke, j'avais du inventer une histoire à dormir debout à propos d'une mauvaise chute, qui n'avait pas particulièrement convaincu ma génitrice. Les médecins m'avaient assuré que je n'avais rien de cassé mais, le matin qui suivit l'affrontement de mes deux amis, je n'avais pu retenir une grimace devant l'état de mon nez qui avait pris une teinte bleu-violette. Dépitée d'avance à l'idée de ce qu'allaient penser mes camarades de classe, j'avais toutefois hâte de voir la réaction de Sasuke. Il se rendrait peut être compte qu'il était allé trop loin.

Mais je dû vite déchanter, car Sasuke ne se rendit pas au lycée ce jour là. Hinata me contempla avec des yeux ronds lorsqu'elle me vit arriver et Kiba sembla partagé entre l'envie d'aller frapper Sasuke sur le champ et un désir profond d'éclater de rire devant ma mine de battue. Finalement, il opta pour une moue de circonstances. Shikamaru, de son côté, se contenta de faire un commentaire approprié entre deux bouffées de cigarette. Quant à Naruto, il ne tenait pas en place.

Il me raconta qu'il avait discuté avec Itachi et, d'après lui, les personnes à l'origine de l'état actuel de Sasuke étaient ses anciens amis, les membres d'une bande peu recommandable qui trainait souvent dans Konoha la nuit. Itachi était autrefois ce que les adultes appelaient communément « un voyou ». Après la mort de ses parents, qu'il avait fort mal vécue, il s'était mis à renier toute forme d'autorité et zonait avec la mauvaise graine de son école. Très vite, il avait touché au milieu de la drogue et des gangs et il n'était pas rare qu'il fugue pendant plusieurs jours sans donner de nouvelles. Il rentrait parfois chez lui dans un état déplorable, n'admettait plus aucun contact avec les membres de sa famille et était parfois témoin des atrocités qui se déroulaient en secret dans les bas fonds de la ville. Je me souvenais de cette époque comme d'une période très difficile pour Sasuke, qui allait parfois chez Naruto en plein milieu de la nuit, fuyant les accès de violence de son frère à son égard. Comment pouvait-il répéter les erreurs qu'il reprochait tant à Itachi par le passé?

Un jour cependant, Itachi vira de bord et se mit à rejeter tout ce qui avait trait à la drogue, abandonnant du même fait ses mauvaises fréquentations. A la suite d'un événement qui aurait pu se révéler tragique, il avait brutalement ouvert les yeux. Cela s'était passé peu de temps avant que nous entrions au lycée et, depuis, il tâchait de rattraper le temps perdu avec Sasuke, désirant à tout prix lui prouver qu'il pouvait devenir le grand frère qu'il lui aurait fallut durant toutes ces années.

- Alors ce serait l'Akatsuki qui aurait donné la coke à Sasuke?, demandai-je à Naruto. Pourquoi l'a-t-il acceptée?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua mon ami. Cela n'a pas de sens... Itachi a simplement dit qu'il savait que cela arriverait un jour.

Je le regardai avec surprise, levant mes sourcils au dessus de mes yeux écarquillés.

- Bah ouais, expliqua Naruto, il pensait que l'Akatsuki lui ferait payer sa désertion. Et que le meilleur moyen de le faire était de s'en prendre à Sasuke.

- Oui, mais enfin Sasuke n'est pas con, je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu lui dire pour qu'il accepte de rentrer dans leur jeu... Il les a toujours détesté...

- Peut être qu'ils n'ont rien eu besoin de lui dire... Peut être qu'on ne connait pas Sasuke aussi bien qu'on le prétend.

- Tu plaisantes? Comment une telle métamorphose aurait-elle pu nous échapper?

- Sasuke voulait se venger de son frère, lorsque ça s'est passé, tu te souviens?

Je gardai le silence. Durant les nombreuses années durant lesquelles Itachi avait fait vivre un enfer à sa famille, Sasuke nous avait plus d'une fois fait part de son désir de faire comprendre à son frère ce qu'il lui faisait vivre et particulièrement cette fois là. Mais je ne pouvais pas admettre qu'il soit allé jusqu'à endosser lui même le rôle d'Itachi pour exécuter sa vengeance...

L'espace d'un instant, je fus plongée dans mes souvenirs. Je revoyais les bleus que portait Sasuke à l'école primaire, là où son frère le frappait lors de ses crises de paranoïa. Il cachait toujours sa détresse derrière des expressions toutes faites sensées nous rassurer: « Je me suis cogné en montant les escaliers », « Je me suis pris une porte », etc... Passé un certain âge, nous cessâmes d'être dupe, n'admettant pas que notre ami puisse être aussi maladroit. Comme il refusait de déroger à son idée, nous l'avions un jour raccompagné jusque chez lui. Un jour que je ne pourrais jamais effacer de ma mémoire. J'avais alors dix ans.

La porte s'était ouverte violemment à notre arrivée et dans l'encadrement était apparut un adolescent au visage blafard. Il devait avoir quinze ou seize ans, mais son expression correspondait si peu à celle d'un lycéen que j'avais eu du mal à faire cette approximation. Des cernes violets portaient ses yeux attisés par une colère profonde et inexplicable. Ses traits étaient tirés et sa bouche semblait agitée de tremblements incontrôlables. Ses longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés pendaient autour de son visage, accentuant sa pâleur déjà extrême. En le voyant, Sasuke avait bondit en arrière en nous tirant chacun par un bras, faisant immédiatement bouclier entre nous et le jeune homme fou qui se tenait dans l'ouverture. Celui ci avait eu un rictus mauvais et avait poussé Sasuke d'une main pour venir vers nous.

- Non, ne t'approche pas d'eux!, avait protesté notre ami.

- Eh bien, eh bien, serait-ce tes amis Sasuke? Tu ne me les as jamais présentés, c'est dommage.

- Laisse les!, avait alors crié Sasuke en se replaçant devant nous.

A cet instant, je n'avais pas su quoi faire. J'étais restée là, debout devant cet étrange et effrayant personnage, tenant étroitement serrée la main de Naruto qui tremblait à côté de moi. Puis, sans que je ne réussisse à m'expliquer d'où m'était venu le courage nécessaire, j'avais demandé:

- C'est vous qui faites du mal à Sasuke?

Ce dernier m'avait lancé un regard affolé et avait aussitôt levé les yeux vers son frère, attendant sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas tardé. Le visage d'Itachi s'était décomposé – du moins plus qu'il ne l'était déjà – et il m'avait lancé un regard furieux avant de saisir Sasuke par son pull et de lui hurler:

- Alors comme ça t'es allé te plaindre? Mais tu n'as que ce que tu mérites! Si tu savais comme tu m'énerves!

Il l'avait jeté au sol et Sasuke avait placé ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger, mais son frère rentrait déjà dans la maison. Il s'était arrêté et, sans se retourner, avait lancé:

- Je ne veux plus les revoir ici, t'entends?

- Oui, Itachi, s'était empressé d'acquiescer notre ami.

Puis il nous avait regardé, le visage bouleversé par la peur et la douleur, le corps parcouru de frissons, et était entré à la suite de son frère. Naruto et moi étions restés quelques instants devant cette porte, tétanisés par le sentiment d'horreur que nous avait inspiré cet individu. Puis Naruto m'avait tiré par la main en murmurant:

- Viens.

Nous nous en étions retourné. A partir de ce jour, Sasuke allait régulièrement chez Naruto le soir, dès qu'il en ressentait le besoin. Les parents de ce dernier n'émettaient jamais aucune objection, ayant été mis au courant des difficultés que rencontrait le couple Sanaka avec leur fils aîné adoptif, Itachi. Tous s'accordaient à dire que le jeune homme traversait une période difficile et qu'il reportait la douleur causée par la mort de ses parents sur le dernier membre vivant de sa famille : son frère. Il y avait eu de nombreux problèmes durant ces années là avec Itachi et les services sociaux avaient failli retirer la garde des deux frères au couple Sanaka. Sasuke nous avait expliqué que des gens allaient peut être venir les chercher pour les emmener ailleurs. Je me souvins des larmes que j'avais versées dans les jours qui avaient suivis, accablée à l'idée de perdre mon ami si cher. Mais, heureusement, le voisinage avait écrit une lettre aux services sociaux pour attester du comportement exemplaire qu'avait le couple avec leurs enfants adoptifs. Ils avaient aussi assuré qu'un changement de plus dans la vie d'Itachi ne pourrait que le perturber davantage et avaient obtenu gain de cause. Tous ces détails m'avaient été raconté par ma mère lorsque j'avais atteint l'âge de comprendre et j'avais alors plus que jamais saisi à quel point la situation avait failli leur échapper. Sans l'appui de l'entourage des Sanaka, Sasuke m'aurait été enlevé et je ne l'aurais probablement jamais revu. Heureusement, les évènements n'avaient jamais dégénéré au point que les services sociaux reviennent sur leur décision.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, trois ans plus tôt, où un événement dramatique avait eu lieu chez les Sanaka. Sasuke, ayant atteint l'âge de quatorze ans, ne s'était plus contenté de baisser l'échine devant son frère et lui avait tenu tête. Résultat, il avait failli mourir lorsque ce dernier l'avait poussé dans les escaliers avec violence, après l'avoir frappé à la tête avec une bouteille de gin vide qui traînait dans sa chambre. Ce soir là, Naruto et moi avions obtenu l'autorisation de nous rendre à l'hôpital et lorsque nous étions arrivés Itachi était là, dehors, fumant une cigarette. Il avait croisé notre regard et c'est à cet instant précis que, pour la première fois, j'avais ressentis de la pitié pour lui. Car j'avais clairement lu dans son regard à quel point il éprouvait du dégoût envers lui même.

Ce jour là, Sasuke nous confia qu'il ferait tout pour que son frère paye ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. A l'époque, nous avions mis ça sur le compte de la colère et de l'égarement. Après tout, il avait failli mourir des mains de son frère. Mais peut être aurions-nous du y prêter davantage attention...  
>C'est à partir de ce soir là qu'Itachi renonça à tout ce qu'il était devenu pour se forger une nouvelle image. Il avait défendu ses parents adoptifs devant les rudes reproches que leur avaient asséné les assistantes sociales et avaient tout fait pour que Sasuke ne soit pas placé en famille d'accueil. Devant les menaces proférées par les services sociaux, il avait souhaité troquer sa liberté contre la tranquillité de son frère et avait demandé à être enfermé. Mais le tribunal ne l'avait pas envoyé en prison. Les psychiatres s'étaient entendus pour dire qu'il n'était pas responsable de ses actes et lui avaient accordé des circonstances atténuantes. Sa jeunesse, ses remords manifestes et sa profonde rancœur envers ses propres actes avaient aussi joué en sa faveur. Cependant, il avait juré de ne plus jamais toucher à la drogue. Les professionnels lui avait assuré qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer de sa dépendance avec la seule force de sa volonté, mais il leur avait rapidement prouvé le contraire. Il répétait qu'à défaut de prison, il pouvait au moins faire cela pour payer le geste inconsidéré qu'il avait eu à l'égard de son frère cadet.<p>

Lorsque je revins à la réalité, je me serais donné des gifles. Comment avions-nous pu rester aveugle devant le ressentiment de Sasuke? Nous avions toujours cru qu'il avait tout pardonné à Itachi, au même titre que leurs parents adoptifs. Mais nous avions tort et il fallait désormais l'empêcher d'atteindre le même stade de folie que son aîné. J'essayai d'imaginer Sasuke, qui ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, dans le même état de dégradation qu'Itachi la première fois que je le vis. Je n'eus aucune difficulté à le faire et l'image déclencha un frisson qui remonta jusqu'au bout de mes doigts.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans que personne ne prononce le nom de Sasuke Uchiwa, en dehors de ses admiratrices qui le cherchaient partout d'un air inquiet. L'une d'elle s'approcha de moi pour me demander si je savais où était mon ami et je lui répondis avec une telle sécheresse qu'elle s'éloigna sans insister.

Le lendemain, Sasuke était de retour mais il ne nous accorda pas un regard. Regard qui était par ailleurs particulièrement vide. Je mis cela sur le compte de sa rancune à notre égard, mais je n'aurais pu imaginer que trois mois passeraient ainsi, l'éloignant chaque jour un peu plus, ses yeux perdant leur éclat semaine après semaine. 


	7. Pluie de grêle

Coucou!

Aujourd'hui, un seul chapitre posté! Je ne veux pas aller trop vite non plus, même si j'ai de l'avance dans mes écrits ^^

Ce chapitre marque une sorte de tournant. L'hiver est enfin là et cette saison signe le véritable commencement de ma fiction (d'où le titre; jeu de mot entre la neige et la coke).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Et encore merci pour vos reviews!

* * *

><p><span>Pluie de grêle<span>

- Sakura, attend moi!

Je me retournai pour voir arriver Hinata, toute essoufflée d'avoir courut pour me rattraper. Loin derrière elle, Naruto discutait avec un des garçons de notre classe à propos du match de badminton qu'ils venaient de disputer dans le cadre du cours de sport. Lorsqu'elle fut à mon niveau, Hinata réajusta son écharpe qui s'agitait au rythme des bourrasques de vent froid qui soufflaient dans les arbres depuis plusieurs jours. Son nez était rougi par l'air glacial et ses gants ne semblaient pas réchauffer suffisamment ses mains qu'elle frottait l'une contre l'autre avec énergie.

- Pfou, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle m'eut rattrapée, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de partir si vite?

Je posai mes yeux sur le jeune homme brun qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là et le sourire de mon amie disparue.

- Ecoute, Sakura, tu as bien vu que ça ne servait à rien, répéta-t-elle avec tact pour la énième fois.

- Je sais..., admis-je sans lâcher Sasuke du regard.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Sasuke ne nous adressait plus la parole. Il ne parlait plus à personne d'ailleurs, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Son visage était continuellement fermé et ses yeux semblaient observer un monde que notre regard ne pouvait intercepter. J'avais bien essayé de le sortir de son isolement à de nombreuses reprises, mais avais toujours eu droit à la même réponse:

- Fous moi la paix.

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme et tentai de sourire à Hinata, sans grand succès. Celle ci n'insista pas et entama un autre sujet de conversation:

- Je voulais te parler d'un truc.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Elle devint rouge pivoine et observa ses gants, soudainement passionnée par les motifs qui creusaient le cuir à plusieurs endroits. J'attendis quelques instants, habituée à ce genre de réaction de la part de mon amie.

- En fait, c'est par rapport à Naruto, tu sais...

- Quoi?, demandai-je tout à trac.

J'avais remarqué depuis quelques temps que mes deux amis ne se regardaient plus de la même façon et étaient devenus maladroits l'un envers l'autre. Comme ces signes ne trompaient personne, je m'étais fait un joie de les voir bientôt se faire une déclaration mais l'une était trop timide et l'autre trop empoté, c'est pourquoi les choses avaient tendance à traîner en longueur.

- Ben, il m'a proposé de venir chez lui ce soir..., continua Hinata en rougissant de plus belle.

C'était bien Naruto ça... J'étais persuadée qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise pensée derrière cette invitation, mais cela montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait cerné le caractère de notre amie.

- Et tu te demandes si tu dois accepter?, demandai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais répondu le mois dernier?

- J'aurais surement dit oui mais...

- Eh bien je ne vois pas ce que ça change. C'est toujours Naruto et il ne te sautera pas dessus. Ou alors j'aurais été déçue par mes deux meilleurs amis en l'espace de quelques mois...

- Oui... Tu as surement raison... Je vais lui dire...

Et elle repartit en arrière, non sans me lancer un ultime regard me signifiant qu'elle avait parfaitement compris l'insinuation de ma dernière phrase et qu'elle était désolée. Je soupirai. Étais-je la seule à être incapable de poursuivre ma vie normalement après la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses? Je pouvais le comprendre venant d'Hinata, Shikamaru et Kiba mais comment Naruto arrivait-il à accepter le départ de Sasuke aussi facilement? Lorsque je vis ses yeux s'illuminer en regardant Hinata accourir vers lui, je compris. Il souffrait à cause de Sasuke, seulement Hinata était une sorte de baume sur son coeur. Grâce à elle, il oubliait presque le chagrin que lui causait l'attitude de Sasuke. En faisant cette constatation, je me sentis horriblement seule.

Le cours de sciences nat' ne m'inspira pas suffisamment pour chasser mes sombres pensées. Notre professeur était une petite femme brune pleine d'énergie qui était devenue enseignante cette année. Par le passé elle travaillait déjà au lycée en tant qu'assistante de laboratoire, les élèves l'avaient donc toujours appelée par son prénom et ne s'étaient pas défais de cette habitude une fois son diplôme en poche. Seuls les nouveaux élèves l'appelaient par son nom de famille, les anciens ayant coutume de l'appeler Shizune, tout simplement. Cette dernière s'approcha de moi alors que, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, j'observais les nuages qui filaient rapidement sous l'effet du vent.

- Sakura, ces fiches ne passeront pas derrière toutes seules..., me dit-elle, provoquant mon sursaut.

Je regardai sur mon bureau et y trouvai un tas de feuilles petit format, représentant les différentes étapes de la méiose. Je m'excusai, pris une fiche et donnai le reste à Tenten, qui se trouvait derrière moi.

- Bien, nous allons donc commencer à étudier la méiose, annonça Shizune. Observez les schémas que vous avez sous les yeux, que pouvez-vous me dire par rapport au cours de la semaine dernière?

Je repris ma contemplation des nuages, tout en prêtant une oreille distraite au discours de la prof, au cas où elle m'interrogerait. Hinata étant rentrée chez elle pour cause de maladie (je la soupçonnais d'avoir inventé cette excuse pour ne pas avoir à se rendre chez Naruto), je n'avais aucun voisin qui puisse m'empêcher de broyer du noir en paix. Naruto, optimiste bien connu, n'avait pas abandonné sa place à côté de Sasuke mais ils n'échangeaient jamais un seul mot. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de constater que, malgré ses démêlés avec la drogue, Sasuke n'avait pas totalement cessé de fréquenter le lycée bien qu'il ne soit pas rare qu'il sèche pendant un jour ou deux.

Je risquai un regard dans sa direction et, au moment où mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, il tourna les siens vers moi. Je baissai immédiatement la tête, ne voulant pas le laisser croire que je l'épiais. Oh et puis après tout j'avais bien le droit de le regarder non? Mais quel était ce sixième sens étrange qui amenait n'importe quel individu à sentir le regard d'un autre sur son dos? J'aurais bien aimé que l'on m'explique ça plutôt que...

- Sakura, tu m'as l'air d'être particulièrement dans la lune aujourd'hui, m'apostropha Shizune. Pour t'occuper, lis nous donc le paragraphe en haut de la fiche.

Je soupirai discrètement et me lançai dans la lecture dudit paragraphe:

- « La méiose est un processus biologique par lequel les espèces diploïdes produisent des gamètes haploïdes, nécessaires à la reproduction, suivant deux étapes majeures... »

Lorsqu'un point se présenta, je risquai un nouveau regard en direction de Sasuke, mais celui ci semblait absorbé par son stylo qu'il faisait tourner lentement entre ses doigts. Je rebaissai les yeux sur ma feuille et achevai ma lecture sans chercher à ma départir du ton morne qu'avait adopté ma voix. Shizune sembla satisfaite et me laissa ruminer en paix le reste de l'heure.

A la fin du cours, j'observai Sasuke d'un oeil nouveau, détaillant les moindres de ses gestes tandis qu'il entassait ses affaires, dont il ne s'était même pas servi, dans son sac. Il jeta ce dernier sur son épaule et rejoignit la sortie d'une démarche lourde qui ne lui ressemblait pas; j'avais l'habitude qu'il se meuve avec l'allure princière innée qui lui valait toutes ses groupies. Je fit un signe de la main à Naruto pour lui dire au revoir – il avait encore écopé d'une heure de colle – et me précipitait derrière mon ami. Ancien ami. J'avais encore du mal à me faire à cette formule.

Je du courir pour le rattraper, mais je ne fis rien pour lui signifier que j'étais derrière lui et préférai poursuivre mon observation à distance. Je vis à quel point ses cheveux étaient coiffés sommairement – depuis combien de temps ne les avait-il pas fait coupés? – et lançai un regard réprobateur à sa main gauche qui tremblait sans raison. Nous passâmes les portes de sortie du lycée et le vent glacé agressa mes joues tièdes, je relevai mon écharpe jusque sur mon nez et entreprit rapidement de trouver mes gants au fond de mon sac lorsqu'un détail me fit tiquer. Je relevai les yeux et m'aperçut que Sasuke ne portait qu'une veste légère par dessus son t-shirt alors que la température frôlait les -5 degrés. Je secouai la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et, lorsque j'eus retrouvé mes gants dans mon sac, je me précipitai à son côté.

- T'as pas froid comme ça, Sasuke?, demandai-je d'un air innocent.

- Non, répondit-il.

Tiens, pas de « dégage », « je t'ai rien demandé » ou « va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre »? Il fallait sauter sur l'occasion, il était de bonne humeur!

- Tu veux que je te prête mes gants?, proposai-je en les lui agitant sous le nez. T'inquiètes pas, ils sont mixtes.

Je lui offrit un sourire timide et il baissa ses yeux sur moi. J'eus soudain beaucoup plus froid, tant son regard me glaça le sang.

- Je te dis que j'ai pas froid, dit-il.

- Comme tu veux, fis-je en haussant les épaules et en enfilant les gants sur mes propres mains. Ça apporte une résistance au froid les trucs que tu prends, parce que là je...

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'achever ma phrase, car il me saisit fermement par le bras et me força à lui faire face. Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

- Faut que je te le dise comment?, cria-t-il. Lâche moi, okay? C'est fini la belle petite amitié! J'en ai marre de vous, j'en ai marre de TOI!

- Eh, Sasuke, lâche là!

Kiba s'était précipité et m'avait tirée en arrière tandis qu'Ino, sa petite amie depuis peu, regardait Sasuke avec un mélange de terreur et de profonde aversion. Elle attrapa ma main, qui tremblait sous l'effet de la peur qu'avait déclenchée la brusque explosion de fureur de Sasuke, dans la sienne et la serra. Ce dernier, retenu tant bien que mal par Kiba, ouvrait des yeux ivres de colère et hurla :

- Ne t'approche plus de moi, t'as compris?

Puis il se dégagea et partit en direction de l'arrêt de bus, ignorant les têtes qui se tournaient vers lui sur son passage. Je ne pu détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette avant qu'une brusque secousse ne me ramène à la réalité:

- Eh, Sakura, ça va?

C'était Ino qui m'observait à travers ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'envolaient sous la brise tandis qu'elle essayait de déterminer si j'étais en état de lui répondre ou non. Je secouai la tête en ravalant les larmes qui étaient restées bloquées au fond de ma gorge.

- Viens, je vais demander à ma mère de te ramener, elle sera surement d'accord, dit-elle en m'entraînant à sa suite. Pas question que tu prennes le bus avec ce malade.

- Il a complètement pété un plomb!, s'insurgea Kiba. Sakura, il ne faut plus que tu lui parles, il est devenu carrément fou!

- De toute façon, il ne veut plus que je l'approche, réussis-je à articuler.

- Ben tu ferais bien de l'écouter, ça vaut mieux pour toi, approuva Kiba.

Ino acquiesça mais je gardai un visage de marbre. Je savais qu'il m'était impossible de leur dire que j'avais pris la décision importante de ne plus laisser Sasuke continuer sur cette voie. J'allais tout faire pour l'en sortir, quitte à me prendre son poing dans la figure.


	8. Frissons d'espoir

Bonjour, bonjour!

Voici le huitième chapitre et... Je n'ai rien de particulier à vous dire, si ce n'est à nouveau merci pour vos reviews! 3

* * *

><p>Frissons d'espoir<p>

Le lendemain matin, nous étions samedi. J'empilai quelques cahiers qui trainaient sur mon bureau, dégageai un peu d'espace en envoyant balader plusieurs papiers qui ne servaient à rien, m'assis sur ma chaise et sortis une feuille et un stylo à plume bleu. J'avais pensé que je prendrais moins de risque en envoyant une lettre à Sasuke qu'en l'affrontant directement, mais j'avais finalement admis que ce n'était pas non plus la solution: en supposant qu'il la lirait, ce qui était loin d'être sûr, il ne me répondrait jamais.

Après mûres réflexions, j'avais acquis la certitude que le premier pas consistait à faire part de ma décision à Itachi. C'était donc à lui que je m'apprêtais à écrire à cet instant. J'avais même l'intention de changer mon écriture sur l'enveloppe au cas où Sasuke vînt relever le courrier, bien que l'idée d'imaginer le nouvel individu qu'il était devenu en train d'ouvrir une boîte au lettres me fasse doucement sourire.

Je posai ma plume sur le papier et entamai ma lettre, effectuant quelques pauses de temps à autre quand l'inspiration m'abandonnait. Finalement, je fus pleinement satisfaite du résultat et me relu une dernière fois pour admirer mon œuvre.

Itachi, écrivais-je,

Comment ça va chez toi? Pas très bien j'imagine... Je ne pense pas que Sasuke t'en ait touché un mot, mais cela fait quelques temps, trois mois environ, qu'il ne nous parle plus. Naruto et lui ne s'adressent plus du tout la parole et de mon côté, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives pour relancer notre amitié, ce n'est pas vraiment mieux. Nous sommes au courant de ce qu'il se passe. J'ai découvert ce que faisait Sasuke à la rentrée car, inquiétée par son comportement, je l'ai suivi. Nous avons bien essayé de le ramener à la raison mais sans succès. J'imagine que de ton côté aussi tu as tout fait pour qu'il arrête de faire l'idiot.

Si je te contacte maintenant c'est parce qu'hier, après les cours, alors que je tentais une nouvelle fois de renouer avec Sasuke, celui-ci a bien failli me taper dessus... Si Kiba ne l'avait pas retenu, j'aurais probablement à cette heure ci un bel oeil au beurre noir made in Sasuke. Et j'ai donc pris la décision de faire tout mon possible pour sortir ton frère de ce merdier – pardonne ma grossièreté – avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qu'il essaye encore de me cogner, s'il l'ose, ça ne me fait pas peur. Je ne peux pas le laisser foutre sa vie en l'air.

Le but réel de ma lettre est de savoir quels sont, selon toi, les moyens qui pourraient le faire revenir en arrière. Je te demande ton avis car tu as, disons le franchement et sans vouloir appuyer là où ça fait mal, davantage d'expérience que moi en matière de drogue.

J'espère te voir bientôt.

Sakura

Je souris à pleine dents. Elle était très bien cette lettre, claire et directe, sans chichis. Peut-être employais-je un ton un peu trop familier – Itachi avait tout de même sept ans de plus que moi – mais peu m'importait. Ce qui comptait, c'était que le message passe.

Je quittai mon bureau et descendis les escaliers à la hâte puis me dirigeai vers l'un des meubles du salon pour tirer un tiroir qui devait contenir...

- Ah aah!, m'extasiai-je en extirpant un carnet de timbre coincé entre deux dossiers bleus.

J'appliquai le timbre sur la surface appropriée d'une enveloppe, remontai dans ma chambre et entreprit d'inventer une écriture qui ne fasse pas trop lycéenne. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'efforts, je finis par obtenir un résultat acceptable et inscrivit l'adresse de mon ami – ancien ami, flûte – sur l'enveloppe. J'admirai le fruit de mon travail, descendit une nouvelle fois les escaliers en trombe, enfilai mes chaussures en maintenant la lettre dans ma bouche et fonçai dans la rue jusqu'à la boîte postale du coin. Mon courrier partirait avec le ramassage de 9h du matin, Itachi l'aurait peut être donc aujourd'hui même, sa factrice passant dans sa rue aux alentours de 13h. Avant de glisser la lettre dans l'ouverture prévue à cet effet, j'effleurai sa surface de mes lèvres et la serrai contre moi, deux marques d'espoir qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à trahir. Lorsque je vis Mme Yutomi, une vieille dame qui vivait seule depuis que son mari était décédé l'année précédente, m'observer d'un air attendri, je compris que j'avais l'air d'une petite ado qui envoyait une lettre à son chéri du moment. Si elle savait...Je rejoignis ma maison en gambadant sous le vent qui ne s'était pas calmé depuis la veille. J'étais parfaitement convaincue qu'Itachi saurait ce qu'il faudrait faire.

Mais je du vite déchanter. Le lundi suivant, en rentrant des cours, je me précipitai dans ma chambre et tendis une main avide vers l'enveloppe posée sur mon bureau; ma mère avait l'habitude de procéder ainsi lorsqu'elle trouvait du courrier pour moi dans la boite aux lettres. Je reconnus l'écriture nette et adulte d'Itachi et l'ouvrit fébrilement. J'en extirpai une toute petite feuille sur laquelle était écrit:

Sakura,

Ne t'occupes pas de ça, ça craint beaucoup trop. Sasuke est trempé dans des trucs encore pires que ce que tu imagines. Je ne veux pas que tu tentes quoi que ce soit, ne te met pas en danger. Je trouverai le moyen de le sortir de là, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Merci quand même. Bonnes fêtes.

Itachi

Là aussi, pour le coup, c'était clair et direct. Un peu trop direct même... Il devait être sous pression lorsqu'il m'avait écrit ça... Et il comptait m'apaiser avec ce genre de propos? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire « des trucs encore pire que ce que tu imagines »? Qu'est ce que Sasuke avait pu faire de pire? Se ralier à l'Akatsuki? Ah, ah, ah, la bonne blague, ça ne... Mais...En fait, c'était surement ça! S'il ne voulait pas que je fasse quelque chose, c'est parce que des mecs dangereux étaient liés à cette affaire! Et Akatsuki était l'exemple même du gang de mecs qui craignent! Mince...

Et maintenant, Sakura? Toujours envie de partir à la rescousse de Sasuke en détresse? J'avalai ma salive et fixai la lettre d'Itachi, mes mains tremblant tandis que les mots « Sasuke », « pire que tu imagines » et « danger » me sautaient aux yeux. J'étais dans une rage folle. Ces gars-là se servaient de la rancœur de Sasuke à leurs propres fins. Ils étaient prêts à gâcher sa vie comme ils gâchaient la leur et comme ils avaient failli gâcher celle d'Itachi. Cela m'était intolérable et j'avais très envie de leur mettre mon poing dans la figure mais... J'étais seule, je ne savais pas me battre et je n'avais aucune idée de leurs pratiques, douteuses à mon avis. D'un autre côté, Itachi connaissait le milieu, savait à qui il avait affaire et avait de l'expérience en matière de bagarre... Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne rien faire. Il fallait que j'agisse! Mais comment...?

Cette nuit là, la neige tomba avec tant de force qu'au petit matin, trente centimètres de poudreuse blanche recouvraient les trottoirs et les routes. Pour les automobilistes, c'était l'apocalypse. Les seules personnes assez courageuses pour prendre leur véhicule zigzaguaient sur le macadam transformé en patinoire pour auto. Ma mère décréta que nous resterions à la maison et retourna se coucher sans demander son reste.

Pour ma part, je restai sur mon lit, plongée dans mes pensées, cherchant toujours un moyen d'être utile à Sasuke sans prendre le risque de finir morte ou violée. Je dus réfléchir longtemps car, bien que j'eus l'impression que peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis mon réveil, j'entendis ma mère émerger de sa chambre et jetai un coup d'oeil à mon réveil. Il était onze heures. Ma mère était une vraie marmotte et je suivais habituellement son exemple mais les circonstances de ces derniers mois m'avaient empêché de dormir plus de sept heures de suite... Je quittai ma chambre à mon tour, m'enveloppai dans ma robe de chambre rose et descendis à la suite de ma maternelle.

- Ça te dit un petit déjeuner repas?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- S'tu veux, marmonnai-je en prenant place sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Ma mère entreprit de sortir lait, jus de fruits, céréales, biscottes, pain, beurre, fromages, confitures, sirop d'érable, cacao, biscuits de diverses sortes, bols, cuillères, fourchettes, couteaux et verres. Elle déposa le tout sur la table, puis sortit deux œufs du frigo et les ouvrit avant de les jeter pêle-mêle dans une poêle qu'elle avait préalablement mis à chauffer sur le gaz. D'ordinaire j'aurais froncé le nez – je détestais l'odeur du salé au réveil – mais cette fois-ci, cela ne me gêna pas. Peut être parce que j'étais réveillée depuis plus de quatre heures...

- Tu t'es recouchée?, demanda ma mère.

- Oui, répondis-je. Enfin, façon de parler, je n'ai pas dormi. Je me suis juste allongée.

Étrangement, cela sembla l'affecter plus que de raison. Elle soupira et posa sur moi un de ces regards que seules les mères peuvent faire, laissant croire qu'elles ne disent rien, font semblant de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre mais qu'au fond elles savent tout. Je tachai d'adopter la mine la plus innocente dont je fus capable.

- Je comprends que ça n'aille pas bien, tu sais, me dit-elle. Mais tu ne dois pas te rendre malade simplement parce que Sasuke...

- Simplement?, m'indignai-je. Maman, c'est mon ami depuis la maternelle! Depuis quatorze longues années! Tu ne peux pas dire « simplement »!

- D'accord, de ton point de vue c'est long, quatorze ans, concéda-t-elle. Mais tu sais, certaines personnes sont déçues par leurs amis d'enfance alors qu'elles les connaissent depuis cinquante ans... Ça arrive tous les jours, Sakura!

- Je ne suis pas déçue, me rebiffai-je. Je suis inquiète, c'est pas pareil.

- Avoue quand même qu'il n'a pas un comportement irréprochable.

- Il a des circonstances atténuantes, le défendis-je.

Elle sourit tendrement en me voyant lui tenir tête, un air effronté peint sur le visage.

- Quand je te vois comme ça, dit-elle, j'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, quand je ne pouvais rien dire de mal sur Sasuke parce qu'il était à tes yeux le garçon le plus formidable du monde.

Je rougis et lui tirai la langue.

- Il est l'un des deux mecs les plus géniaux de cette fichue planète, proclamai-je. Aujourd'hui, je mets simplement Naruto au même niveau que lui.

- Mmmh, n'empêche que pour un garçon si génial, il t'empêche de dormir et manque de te taper dessus à la sortie du lycée...

Je la regardai, bouche bée. Comment avait-elle pu savoir? Qui était le traître qui avait vendu la mèche? Quel était le responsable de cet...

- C'est Itachi qui a appelé, expliqua ma mère en souriant tristement. Hier. Il a dit que je devais faire attention à toi, que Sasuke n'était pas dans son état normal.

- « Pas dans son état normal », ricanai-je, quel euphémisme ! Je dirais plutôt « complètement dérangé ».

- Ne rigole pas Sakura, c'est très sérieux, me réprimanda-t-elle. Si Sasuke t'avait touchée, j'aurais été obligée de...

- De quoi, maman?, demandai-je d'un ton de défi.

- De t'interdire de le voir, tout simplement.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, il l'a déjà fait lui même..., grommelai-je. Et Itachi m'a mit en garde aussi...

- Tu vois, conclut-elle.

Je restais silencieuse. Oui, même Sasuke avait fait en sorte que je ne l'approche plus. Avait-il vraiment viré de bord à ce point là? Nous détestait-il subitement, en quelques mois? La drogue était-elle capable de changer si radicalement une personne, en si peu de temps? Lentement, une autre réponse s'insinua dans mon esprit. Et si Sasuke avait fait ça pour me protéger? Maintenant que je savais qu'il traînait avec des mecs peu fréquentables, peut être ne tenait-il simplement pas à ce qu'ils approchent de trop près ses amis? Et pour cela, il avait fait en sorte de ne plus avoir d'amis du tout. C'était une explication qui me plaisait beaucoup plus que la précédente, mais peut être n'était-ce que douce illusion... Au fond, je m'en fichais.

- Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voudrez, dis-je d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter ma mère. Je ferai tout pour aider mon Sasuke, tout!

- « Ton » Sasuke, hein?, railla ma génitrice.

Peut être avait-elle pris ça sur le ton de l'humour, en tout cas, moi, je n'avais jamais été aussi sérieuse. 


	9. Fraîches pensées

Bien le bonjour(soir),

Je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre la semaine dernière, je ne pouvais pas me connecter sur mon compte, allez savoir pourquoi. Du coup, je vous poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui, pour rattraper le coup et surtout pour être en phase avec les autres sites où je publie mes chapitres ^^

Voila, j'espère que ces deux chapitres vous plairont et désolée pour l'attente!

A bientôt!

PS: J'oublie parfois de le dire, mais vous avez toujours mon entière gratitude pour les reviews que vous me laissez! Merci =)

* * *

><p>Fraîches pensées<p>

Je passai le reste de la journée à établir un plan d'action. Mais je ne fus malheureusement pas très efficace. J'avais beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne voyais pas comment procéder. C'était une chose d'avoir pris ma décision, c'en était une autre que de la mettre en pratique... J'étais au moins certaine d'une chose: j'agirais seule, hors de question de mêler les autres à tout ça. Inutile de procéder à un suicide collectif. Je préférais laisser Naruto et Hinata dans leur petite bulle. Ils étaient d'une telle maladresse l'un envers l'autre que c'en était comique. Quand Hinata trouvait le courage d'exprimer ses sentiments devant Naruto, celui-ci ne saisissait pas la subtilité et répondait à côté, ce qui mettait Hinata dans tous ses états. A l'inverse, quand c'était au tour de Naruto de se montrer avenant en invitant Hinata, celle-ci prenait tout simplement la fuite, prétextant des rendez-vous plus improbables les uns que les autres. A ce rythme, ces deux-là ne sortiraient pas ensemble avant plusieurs dizaines d'années... Aussi, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ajouter le problème Sasuke à leurs préoccupations du moment. Quant aux autres, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas les mettre dans la confidence si j'excluais Naruto et Hinata.

Non, je serais toute seule sur ce coup là. Et c'était tant mieux car il me faudrait être discrète. Itachi ne devait surtout rien savoir de mes projets, le risque de le voir tout raconter à ma mère était trop grand et cette dernière était parfaitement capable de m'enfermer à la maison pendant deux années entières s'il le fallait. Il me faudrait être très discrète de façon à ce que personne ne me remarque... Impossible! Comment agir efficacement dans l'ombre? Je n'étais pas un agent secret, moi, et encore moins un ninja!

Je soupirai. Tout s'avérait déjà difficile alors que je n'en étais qu'à l'étape de la réflexion. Je sortis une feuille blanche et saisis mon fidèle stylo plume dans la main droite. Il me fallait procéder par ordre. Je traçai deux colonnes sur ma feuille. J'inscrivis « Akatsuki » au sommet de la première et « Sasuke » au même niveau dans l'autre colonne. Pour atteindre mon objectif, il me faudrait prendre en considération ces deux points: convaincre Sasuke (cela semblait peine perdue) et éloigner l'Akatsuki (encore pire). Je me concentrai sur la colonne réservée à Sasuke et écrivis:

- le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne m'écouter vraiment (mais je tiens à la vie)

- l'amener à se rendre compte que la vengeance ne sert à rien

- aller lui jeter l'ours en peluche rose criard qu'il m'avait offert pour mes huit ans à la figure (pas très utile, mais ça détend)

- changer de tactique: à la place de la bonne copine enthousiaste, adopter une attitude de jeune fille éplorée (pas sur que ce soit efficace...)

- le faire culpabiliser par tous les moyens possibles (comment donc?)

- lui dire clairement d'aller se faire f...

Je rayai cette dernière phrase en souriant légèrement. Il valait mieux se contenter du plan « ours en peluche » pour ce qui était des provocations... Bon, rien de tout cela ne tenait de l'idée miraculeuse... Je posai ma plume du côté « Akatsuki » de la feuille en tremblant légèrement. Cette partie allait être définitivement moins drôle. Que pouvais-je faire toute seule contre une bande de caïds? D'un geste lent, j'écrivis la première chose qui me passa par la tête:

- prévenir la police

Mais ce n'était pas franchement une bonne idée... Après tout si la police avait pu faire quelque chose contre eux, elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Et puis, dans le cas extrêmement hypothétique où elle accepterait de m'aider, comment leur faire comprendre que Sasuke avait été manipulé? Les policiers le considéreraient comme un membre de la bande et je n'étais pas certaine qu'il chercherait à les détromper. Non, décidément ça n'allait pas... Je barrai et inscrivis juste en dessous:

- obtenir des infos à leur sujet

Ça, c'était déjà mieux. Je pourrais toujours trainer par là-bas – l'idée de retourner dans ces rues me donnait envie de renoncer tout de suite – et demander aux gens des tuyaux sur leur groupe. Encore fallait-il que les gens parlent... Je haussai les épaules et poursuivis:

- trouver leurs points faibles (s'ils en ont...)

- faire semblant de les aborder pour en savoir plus sur leur véritable objectif

Ce dernier point était intéressant, mais potentiellement dangereux. Peut être qu'Akatsuki savait déjà que j'étais une amie de Sasuke. Si je les joignais directement, je prenais le risque qu'il soit au courant, ainsi que son frère... Mais d'un autre côté, c'était une manière directe d'obtenir ce que je voulais. Je tremblais déjà à la perspective de me retrouver devant ces gars. Je ne savais même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient d'ailleurs, ni combien ils étaient. J'entourai la phrase d'un fin trait bleu et dessinai un gros point d'interrogation à côté. Je laisserais ça de côté pour le moment et commencerais par chercher des informations de façon plus prudente.

Je pliai la feuille et la glissai sous le tas de paperasses inutiles qui remplissaient mes tiroirs; aucune chance que ma mère aille fouiller la dedans. Puis je m'emparai de mon jean et d'un t-shirt à manches longues, enfilait une veste zippée à capuche par dessus et glissai mes pieds dans de grosses chaussettes avant de descendre au rez de chaussée. Ma mère était vautrée dans le canapé, occupée à lire un épais bouquin qui semblait la passionner. Elle leva les yeux en m'entendant approcher et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu vas quelque part?, demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, chez Naruto, inventai-je en enfilant mes bottes, il organise une grosse bataille de boules de neige dans son jardin.

Par chance, j'étais naturellement capable d'inventer des mensonges et de les énoncer d'un ton tout à fait honnête. Ma mère sourit tandis que je passai mes bras dans les manches épaisses de mon manteau noir et le fermai d'un coup de fermeture éclair.

- Amusez-vous bien alors, dit-elle. Profitez de cette journée d'école buissonnière offerte par Dame Nature !

Je ris tout en posant un bonnet sur mes cheveux que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de coiffer – pour cause ils seraient couverts de neige dans moins de dix minutes – et la saluai en lui assurant que je ne serais pas partie longtemps.

- Fais attention aux voitures, elles glissent, ne te fais pas écraser!, me cria ma mère alors que je claquais la porte d'entrée.

Je levai le pouce devant la fenêtre pour lui signifier que je prenais sa mise en garde au sérieux et pris la direction de la zone industrielle en écoutant le grincement familier de la neige sous mes pieds. Je suivis mon chemin tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas glisser sur les plaques de neige écrasée qui gelaient déjà au contact de l'air glacial. En passant devant la maison de Sasuke, je jetai un coup d'oeil à sa fenêtre. Les volets étaient fermés. Au moins, il ne me verrait pas. Non pas que passer devant chez lui signifiât forcément que je me rendais à la zone industrielle de façon à découvrir des trucs sur la bande qu'il fréquentait – je pouvais tout aussi bien aller chez Naruto – mais je préférais quand même passer inaperçue.

Mon coeur fit une embardée lorsque j'entendis la poignée de la porte s'abaisser mais je poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant sortir Hiromi Sanaka. La mère adoptive de Sasuke était une petite femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années, très maternelle et extrêmement gentille. Elle me fit un sourire en se dirigeant vers sa boite à lettres et me lança:

- Bonjour, Sakura, comment vas-tu?

- Très bien, Hiromi, et toi?

Depuis le temps que nous connaissions le couple Sanaka, Naruto et moi avions pris l'habitude de les tutoyer, sur leur demande.

- Ça peut aller, me répondit-elle. Tu veux entrer, je t'offre quelque chose?

Elle n'y pensait pas? Je ne pouvais décemment pas entrer chez eux!

- C'est gentil, mais...

- Sasuke n'est pas là, me coupa-t-elle en adoptant soudain une expression de tristesse. En fait, je suis toute seule aujourd'hui et j'aimerais bien que l'on discute un peu, si tu veux bien.

- Je..., hésitai-je. Dans ce cas, oui, d'accord.

J'avais baissé les bras devant son expression torturée. Qu'avait-elle l'intention de me dire? En tout cas, l'air grave de son visage ne me disait rien de bon...

- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, me dit-elle en me désignant le canapé. Qu'est ce que je t'apporte, un thé, un chocolat?

- Je veux bien un chocolat, merci, acceptai-je.

Elle m'abandonna quelques minutes durant lesquelles j'entrepris de regarder autour de moi. Avant que Sasuke ne change si brutalement, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que je vienne dans cette maison. Et pourtant, trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ma dernière visite... Rien n'avait changé depuis mais l'ambiance paraissait différente. Peut être parce que mon dernier souvenir dans cette maison était la bagarre entre mes deux meilleurs amis et le sachet de poudre blanche sur la table basse. Les images de cette scène étaient si ancrées dans ma mémoire qu'être en ce lieu me la faisait presque revivre. Je me tordis les mains en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière moi. Hiromi était là, portant dans chaque main un mug dont s'échappait une fumée épaisse. Elle posa le chocolat chaud sur la table basse devant moi et prit place à mon côté. Pendant un instant, nous restâmes silencieuses, chacune soufflant sur sa boisson fumante. Elle prit la parole la première:

- Comment ça va à l'école?, demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation.

- Bien, répondis-je, on ne va pas tarder à passer le bac blanc.

- Tu te sens prête?

- Je pense, il faut que je revoie quelques trucs, mais ça devrait aller, dis-je en souriant.

- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi, m'assura-t-elle en me rendant mon sourire. Tu as toujours été une bonne élève.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Sasuke aussi était bon élève, un peu moins depuis quelque temps – au deuxième trimestre, je l'avais battu de 1,2 points – mais il restait brillant. Seulement, je ne me voyais pas lancer le sujet... Ressentant ma gêne, Hiromi me souhaita bonne chance pour mes examens et relança elle même la conversation sur tout autre chose. Nous bavardâmes ainsi durant de nombreuses minutes et, plus le temps passait, moins je comprenais les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à m'inviter. J'avais cru qu'elle avait quelque chose de précis à me dire. Enfin, après un nouveau silence, elle sembla trouver le courage.

- Tu sais, déclara-t-elle dans un souffle, Itachi m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre toi et Sasuke à la sortie du lycée, vendredi.

- Oh..., fut la seule chose que je trouvai à répondre.

- Sasuke ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir des amis comme Naruto et toi, continua-t-elle. Il est aveugle en ce moment. Je te suis très reconnaissante de vouloir l'aider, mais s'il te plait ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés.

- Tout le monde me dit ça, grommelai-je. Itachi, maman, puis toi...même mes autres amis! Mais Sasuke n'est pas un danger public.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, s'expliqua-t-elle, mais tu dois comprendre qu'il peut réagir violemment, tu en as eu la preuve. Tu n'as pas oublié...

Sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle prononça la fin de sa phrase:

- ...ce qu'a fait Itachi lorsqu'il était dans le même état.

- C'est différent, contrai-je, c'est...

- Non, Sakura, nia-t-elle, ça ne l'est pas. Sasuke est peut être plus sérieux que son frère, ce qui explique qu'il parvienne encore à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau, mais ça n'exclut pas la possibilité qu'il puisse un jour ne plus se contrôler. Dans un mois, dans une semaine ou peut être même demain, qui sait?

Je baissai la tête, retenant les larmes que les paroles d'Hiromi avaient fait revenir.

- Alors toi aussi tu me demandes de rester sagement dans mon coin à attendre?, demandai-je d'une voix faible.

- Oui, c'est ce que je te demande, affirma-t-elle. Tu ne peux rien faire, inutile de te torturer. Fais comme Naruto, adopte un profil bas.

- Pour Naruto c'est facile, grognai-je, la simple vision d'Hinata suffit à cacher tout ce qui se trouve autour!

- Sakura!, s'indigna Hiromi. Naruto s'inquiète tout autant que toi, il appelle régulièrement à la maison pour demander des nouvelles. Simplement, il a visiblement compris quelque chose que tu as du mal à accepter!

- Je le sais bien, pardon, je me suis laissée emporter, m'excusai-je en baissant de nouveau la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes tous un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps... En tout cas, j'espère que tu m'as comprise.

- Oui, j'ai compris, dis-je docilement en reposant ma tasse. Excuse moi, je dois y aller, je vais justement chez Naruto. Bataille de boules de neige.

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

- Alors je ne te retiens pas, dit-elle en se levant. Passe le bonjour à tes amis de ma part.

- Bien sur.

- Et écoute les conseils des autres!, insista-t-elle. Promets moi que tu ne feras rien désormais qui puisse te mettre en danger.

- Promis, dis-je en souriant.

Je saluai Hiromi avant de passer la porte d'entrée, que je claquai derrière moi. Je ne me retournai pas et murmurai simplement pour moi même:

- Désolé, Hiromi, mais je ne peux pas...

Et je retirai mes doigts croisés de la poche de ma veste, un sentiment de culpabilité me rongeant les entrailles. 


	10. L'approche de l'aube

L'approche de l'aube

J'avançais sur le trottoir tandis que le côté raisonnable de ma personne me sommait de faire demi tour. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que j'avais quitté la maison de Sasuke mais j'avais eu le temps de trouver deux douzaines de bonnes raisons de ne pas me rendre dans la zone industrielle. Et pourtant, comme si mon corps obéissait à une volonté inconnue particulièrement butée, je ne m'arrêtais pas. Les contours glauques des vieilles bâtisses apparaissaient brièvement lorsque je croisais une des rues adjacentes menant directement à la zone, mais je refusais encore de faire le premier pas dans cette direction. Je savais qu'en suivant cette route somme toute fréquentable, je disposais encore de quelques minutes de battement avant de prendre ma décision.

Marchant lentement mais d'un pas suffisamment déterminé pour ne pas donner l'impression de zoner, je laissais mon esprit se retourner dans tous les sens afin de trouver un moyen d'agir. Aller là-bas, c'était une chose, mais encore fallait-il savoir quoi faire une fois sur place. Me rendrais-je dans l'entrepôt dans lequel j'avais vu Sasuke passer sa commande, au risque de le croiser ? L'idée ne m'enchantait pas, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Il n'existait pas d'autre moyen de... A moins que...

Je sortis mon portable d'un geste précipité et fis défiler ma liste de contact jusqu'à la lettre N. Ayant trouvé le numéro que je recherchais, j'appuyai sur la touche adéquate et levai le portable vers mon oreille. Les battements de mon cœur égrenèrent les secondes pendant lesquelles les sonneries s'enchaînèrent. Puis, une voix répondit enfin.

- Allô ?, dit-elle d'un air ravi. Sakura, c'est toi ? Pas cours aujourd'hui, c'est pas trop génial ? Tu veux venir à la maison, cet aprem, parce que justement j'allais...

- Attend, Naruto, le coupai-je en essayant de ne pas trop le brusquer. Je t'appelais pour te demander quelque chose.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Le mec que j'étais allée voir à ta place, il y a de cela quelques temps, tu te souviens ?

- Quel mec ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à te le dire au téléphone, crétin !, le réprimandai-je en soupirant. Dans la zone industrielle !

- Ah, lui !, dit-il en saisissant soudain. Oui, et bien ?

- Tu peux me donner son numéro ?, le priai-je en adoptant un ton détaché.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?, s'enquit-il d'une voix soupçonneuse.

Oh non, j'espérais qu'il ne devinerait pas mes intentions ! J'étais presque certaine qu'il chercherait à m'en dissuader, mais j'avais pensé que je tenais là le meilleur moyen de commencer mes investigations. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse, et rapidement...

- Ah, euh, hésitai-je. Eh bien figure toi qu'il me disait quelque chose et, ça y est, j'ai retrouvé ! Il était dans notre collège !

Je prenais de gros risques là. C'était totalement faux, mais je faisais confiance à Naruto pour gober.

- Oui !, s'exclama mon ami à mon plus grand étonnement. Dingue, tu l'as reconnu ? Il était tout boutonneux à l'époque, cheveux longs, lunettes de premier de la classe, enfin pas un beau gosse en tout cas, tu te souviens ? Il était en troisième quand on est entrés au collège. Je ne te l'ai pas dis quand tu y es allée car j'ai pensé que tu ne verrais pas de qui je parlais !

En effet, cette description ne me disait rien du tout. Mais, par miracle, mon mensonge s'imbriquait parfaitement avec la réalité.

- Ah !, dis-je en essayant de ne pas paraître trop surprise. Si, si, je l'ai reconnu ! Et en fait, je me suis dis que j'allais passer le voir, histoire de euh... renouer le contact. Il m'a paru super sympa et, avec Sasuke, j'ai bien besoin de me changer les idées, tu vois ?

Ma voix dérailla sur le prénom de Sasuke mais cela apporta visiblement de la crédibilité à mon propos car Naruto m'assura qu'il comprenait et que j'avais parfaitement raison. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire preuve d'autant de naïveté...

- Je te proposerais bien de t'accompagner, mais Hinata doit passer et..., s'excusa-t-il.

- Pas grave, t'inquiète, assurai-je en remerciant encore une fois ma chance. Tu peux me passer son numéro, alors ?

Il me le donna, et je le notai maladroitement sur mon portable en même temps qu'il le dictait. Enfin, il raccrocha après m'avoir demandé de faire attention sur le chemin. Je retrouvai le numéro du type, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom – je ne l'avais pas demandé à Naruto, car j'étais sensé me rappeler de lui – et collai de nouveau mon mobile contre ma tempe. Il répondit plus vite que Naruto, mais sa voix endormie laissait deviner que mon appel l'avait tiré d'un profond sommeil. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre : il était midi et demie passé. Tout de même !

- Euh, allô, bredouillai-je. C'est Sakura, tu sais, l'amie de Naruto qui est passé il y a quelques temps à sa place ?

- Ah, oui, je me souviens de toi !, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton soudainement réveillé. Que puis-je pour toi, jeune fille ?

Sa manie de m'appeler ainsi alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans de plus que moi me mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, mais je n'en laissai rien paraître.

- J'irai droit au but, dis-je fermement. On peut se voir là ? Au terrain de l'autre fois ? Ou ailleurs, comme tu veux ?

- T'as besoin de quelque chose ?, s'enquit-il d'un air entendu.

- Non, non, rien du tout, assurai-je. Je veux juste te parler, si c'est possible ?

Il resta un instant silencieux, puis me donna rendez-vous dans une demi-heure là où nous nous étions vu la première fois. Je le remerciai et raccrochai avant de m'engager d'un pas actif dans une des rues sombres et peu accueillantes qui menaient au terrain vague. Un homme sortit d'une maison en brique branlante et me lança un regard étrange, puis il baissa les yeux et s'engagea rapidement dans l'escalier gris d'un autre bâtiment. Je rentrai la tête dans mes épaules et frissonnai, désireuse de quitter ces lieux le plus vite possible.

Quelques temps plus tard, j'arrivais au terrain vague et soupirai de soulagement. Je n'avais pas croisé Sasuke. Tous les coins de rues avaient subis mon inspection avant que mes pieds ne s'y engagent, mais j'avais craint tout au long de la route qu'il ne surgisse devant moi comme la première fois. Repoussant la neige, je m'installai sur la machine à laver, qui n'avait pas changé de place mais paraissait encore plus rouillée, puis je posai mon regard sur l'extrémité par laquelle le jeune homme était apparu quelques mois plus tôt. Emmitouflée dans mon manteau, j'observais nonchalamment la condensation formée par mon souffle dans l'air environnant lorsqu'il surgit et avança d'un pas rapide dans ma direction.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près, je repensai aux paroles de Naruto et me fit la réflexion qu'il était plutôt beau garçon aujourd'hui, avec ses cheveux assez courts coiffés sauvagement, ses boutons en moins et ses lunettes au placard – probablement remplacées par des lentilles. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il fut à mon niveau et il me tendit sa joue, que j'embrassais avant de procéder de même avec l'autre. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et dis :

- Je t'ai donné rendez-vous ici, mais on devrait aller chez moi, il caille dehors !

- Si tu veux, concédai-je timidement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une ouverture faite manuellement entre les grilles qui entouraient le terrain et débouchâmes immédiatement dans une rue bordée de trottoirs peu accueillants. Les maisons, toutes identiques, étaient d'un jaune sale, délavé et chacune d'elle disposait d'un jardinet entouré d'une clôture en ferraille recouverte d'une peinture blanche écaillée. Quelques vieilles voitures, à la carrosserie dépareillée ou aux fenêtres brisées remplacées par de vieux sacs poubelles collés sommairement, étaient garées le long de la route. Il n'y avait personne dehors, mais quelques maisons semblaient habitées, une lumière pâle et tremblotante filtrant à travers les volets, clos dans l'espoir de conserver un minimum de chaleur. Je frissonnai, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à la température.

- Bon, je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas le quartier V.I.P, plaisanta le jeune homme. Mais quand on connait, c'est plutôt sympa.

Je l'observai un instant, sceptique, puis le suivis alors qu'il entrait dans l'une des maisons. L'intérieur, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. L'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir au bout duquel se trouvait un salon restreint, doté de canapés et d'une télévision antédiluvienne. Quelques cadres pendaient au bout de crochets le long des murs et une délicate odeur de viande mijotée provenait de la minuscule cuisine à droite du salon, dans laquelle une femme aux cheveux blonds foncés était occupée à éplucher des carottes en écoutant une émission de radio. En entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, elle se retourna et j'eus la surprise de constater à quel point son fils lui ressemblait et, surtout, comme elle semblait encore jeune et belle, bien qu'étant la mère d'un jeune homme de vingt ans. Elle sourit à notre approche, se sécha les mains à l'aide d'un torchon et se précipita vers nous.

- Oh, quelle charmante jeune fille tu ramènes à la maison, Suigetsu, dit-elle d'un air ravi. Tu resteras bien pour manger, euh...

- Sakura, l'informai-je. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, Madame, c'est gentil de...

- Appelle moi Akino, veux-tu ? Et tutoie-moi, il est tellement plus facile de se sentir à l'aise avec une personne que l'on tutoie ! Le vouvoiement, c'est si austère !

- Euh, très bien..., répondis-je d'un ton faussement assuré.

- Fais moi plaisir, reste donc manger avec nous, dit-elle. Il est si rare que mon fils ramène de belles jeunes filles comme toi à la maison ! Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

Mal à l'aise, et sentant qu'un quiproquo s'installait de manière un peu trop confortable à mon goût, j'agitai rapidement une main devant mon visage en précisant :

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Nous étions dans le même collège et c'est par hasard que nous nous sommes revus récemment.

- Ah !, s'exclama-t-elle. Je comprends. Mais j'ai bon espoir que cela évolue ! Tu es néanmoins la bienvenue à notre table !

Et elle s'éloigna en chantonnant, ses longs cheveux ondulants gracieusement dans son dos, le rythme de ses talons frappant le sol. Si je l'avais croisée dans la rue, je n'aurais jamais pu croire qu'elle venait de ce quartier.

- Viens, on monte, dit soudain Suigetsu en m'entraînant vers une rangée d'escaliers s'élevant contre le mur du salon.

L'escalier nous mena dans un couloir étroit mais très éclairé grâce à la fenêtre découpée dans le mur d'en face. Deux portes s'ouvraient sur des chambres tandis que la troisième, fermée, devait probablement conduire à la salle de bain. Nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre de Suigetsu, puisque tel était son nom, encombrée mais néanmoins accueillante. Une douce odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air, donnant à la pièce un aspect serein et reposant. Je me laissai tomber dans un pouf comme si j'étais chez moi. Suigetsu s'assit sur son lit et s'avachit sur le matelas, les bras derrière la tête.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?, me demanda-t-il. Au fait, désolé pour ma mère, elle est toujours comme ça.

- Mmmh, fis-je en secouant la tête, elle est super sympa. En fait, ça me gène un peu de te demander ça, on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais...

- Depuis le collège, quand même !, plaisanta-t-il en souriant à pleine dent.

- Oui, bon, ris-je. Mais on ne s'était jamais parlé avant cette année. C'est pour ça que ça m'embête, mais je n'ai pas le choix, tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider.

- Ben vas-y, accouche, dit-il d'un ton flegmatique mais néanmoins curieux.

- Ça concerne l'Akatsuki, lâchai-je de but en blanc.

Il se figea. Ses yeux laissèrent s'échapper un peu de leur surprise, puis il tendit la main vers une bouteille d'eau posée sur sa table de chevet. Il en dévissa le bouchon et avala goulument une bonne quantité de son contenu avant de la reposer. Pendant ce temps, j'attendais qu'il réagisse, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre entre mes genoux, mon corps se balançant imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière. Finalement, il posa un regard sérieux sur moi et me questionna sans détour :

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux, à l'Akatsuki ?

Je frémis. Je n'avais pas envisagé un seul instant la possibilité qu'il puisse en faire partie. Ou du moins être l'un de leurs alliés. J'étais en train de me demander par quel moyen j'allais pouvoir me sortir de cette situation, lorsqu'il éclata de rire.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête !, pouffa-t-il. Relax, je ne suis pas un des toutous de ces messieurs ! Ça me pose pas mal de problème pour mon petit business d'ailleurs... Ces gars là, ils veulent avoir la main mise sur tout, alors ils n'aiment pas trop que je continue à leur tourner le dos. Mais bon, je me fais pas de bile !

Il n'était visiblement pas plus inquiet que cela à l'idée que la bande la plus craint de la ville lui cherche des noises... Son air bravache me mit en confiance, et je songeai que je tenais peut être ma chance.

- En fait, dis-je précipitamment, je ne sais pas trop ce que je cherche. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont en train de bousiller la vie d'une des personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus et... Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, je dois faire quelque chose... Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment mais... Tu comprends ?

J'avais dit tout ça si vite que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ait tout saisi. Une partie de moi s'interrogea un instant sur le but de ma présence en ce lieu inconnu, à énoncer ce qui me pesait sur le cœur depuis des mois à un jeune homme que je n'avais rencontré que lors d'un bref échange de stupéfiants. Mais je chassai vite cette petite voix, trop inquiète à mon goût. Suigetsu me mettait en confiance et, dans mon cas, la première impression était presque toujours la bonne. Celui ci me sourit, sortit une cigarette de sa poche et, après l'avoir allumée, m'annonça :

- Si ton pote s'est frotté à l'Akatsuki, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu peux faire pour l'aider. Et puis, c'est pas un milieu pour une fille comme toi, t'en ressortirais pas vivante.

Je frissonnai, pas par crainte pour ma personne mais davantage parce que ces paroles confirmaient que Sasuke était dans de sales draps. Mon agitation dut se remarquer car Suigetsu enchaîna :

- Mais si c'est vraiment quelqu'un à qui tu tiens, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, pas vrai ? Ou alors, ce qu'on dit du courage que donne l'amitié n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries tout juste bon pour les romans à l'eau de rose que lit ma mère.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur, confirmai-je. Enfin, si, mais plus pour lui que pour moi... Tu comprends, son frère faisait partie de l'Akatsuki, lui aussi, et il a réussi à s'en sortir alors...

- Attends !, me coupa-t-il. Tu dis que son frère en faisait partie et qu'ils l'ont laissé filer ? Comme ça ?

Il fit un geste avec son bras en sifflant doucement entre ses dents, mimant une fuite imaginaire.

- Je ne sais pas..., avouai-je. Cela m'a toujours semblé bizarre aussi, qu'il s'en sorte aussi bien, mais je n'ai jamais cherché plus loin. C'est pour ça que je crains qu'ils fassent du mal à Sasuke, par vengeance.

- Sasuke, hein ?, dit-il en affichant un sourire. Sasuke Uchiwa ? Il m'a acheté de la beuh quelques fois, mais je ne le connais pas plus que ça. Vous êtes potes depuis longtemps, non ? Au collège, déjà, il me semble ?

- Oui, acquiesçai-je. En fait, depuis la maternelle. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas tolérer qu'il balance sa vie par la fenêtre.

- Et Naruto ?, demanda-t-il alors. Vous étiez toujours fourrés ensemble, qu'est ce qu'il en pense ?

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, dis-je en souriant légèrement, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il se montre plus raisonnable que moi.

- Ou moins dévoué, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Bref ! Tu veux approcher Akatsuki, alors ? Pour voir à quel jeu ils jouent avec ton pote ? J'ai peut être un moyen pour toi, si t'acceptes de prendre le risque.

Je le fixai d'un air déterminé et son sourire s'élargit, puis il se retourna et plongea sa main dans un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet couverte d'autocollants vantant des groupes de musiques, des magasins et des marques de vêtements. Il en sortit un papier d'aspect misérable, comme s'il avait pris plusieurs fois la pluie avant de se faire rouler dessus par un camion aux pneus particulièrement boueux. Je le saisis d'une main tremblante et posai mon regard sur son contenu... 


	11. Le voile de l'hiver

Hey!

Voila un bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté! En conséquence, ce sera deux chapitres pour aujourd'hui! Merci pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise =) Et elle n'est pas prête d'être terminée!

A bientôt ;)

* * *

><p>Le voile de l'hiver<p>

Le centre de la feuille était occupé par une photo filigranée représentant une table recouverte d'une nappe noire parsemée de nuages rouges, portant une multitude de plats alléchants. En arrière de celle-ci se découpait l'ombre d'une femme mince et cambrée, un plateau posé sur la paume de sa main. La police du texte revendiquait une certaine simplicité mais sa lecture me fit pâlir :

Recherchons serveuses pour soirée privée tenue le 31 décembre. Contactez nous au...

Je levai les yeux vers Suigetsu, muette. Son sourcil gauche se souleva et l'éclat de ses yeux bleus-verts s'illumina d'une lueur d'intérêt. Je repoussai le papier vers lui.

- Ces couleurs, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Ce sont celles de l'Akatsuki n'est-ce pas ? Ils organisent une soirée pour le jour de l'an ?

- Comme chaque année, confirma Suigetsu sans s'emparer de la feuille. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils faisaient parfois rentrer certaines de ces filles dans leur bande, si elles leur tapaient dans l'oeil. Ça pourrait être un moyen pour toi de te rapprocher d'eux.

- Hors de question, refusai-je en secouant la tête. C'est beaucoup trop risqué, et puis s'ils me connaissaient ? Je veux dire, peut être savent-ils que je suis... que j'étais une amie de Sasuke ?

- A mon avis, il y a peu de chance... nia Suigetsu en affichant un air sceptique. Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne s'informent jamais sur les gens, mais ils n'ont pas d'intérêt à épier un mec qui est venu vers eux de leur plein gré...

- Mais peut être qu'ils me connaissent quand même, contrai-je, depuis le temps que je connais Sasuke...

- C'est possible, concéda-t-il, mais franchement j'en doute. Et puis, au pire, tu t'en rendras vite compte, car ils te refuseront le poste !

- Mais..., hésitai-je en essayant de trouver un autre argument.

- Si tu as peur, je comprends, dit Suigetsu d'un ton évasif. Mais bon, prends-le, au cas où.

Il me tendit le papier de nouveau et je lui jetai un regard effrayé. Puis je m'en emparai si rapidement qu'il faillit se déchirer entre ses doigts et le glissai dans ma poche. Après tout, je ne m'engageai à rien... Suigetsu sourit d'un air entendu puis se leva souplement en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je le suivis, soucieuse de ne pas abuser de son hospitalité, et descendis les escaliers derrière lui. La bonne odeur du plat que préparait la mère de Suigetsu embaumait le salon et je manquai d'accepter l'invitation à manger qu'elle m'avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle sembla déçue que je ne reste pas plus longtemps, mais je lui promis de revenir et sa déception se transforma en ravissement.

L'air froid de l'extérieur déclencha un frisson glacé qui remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Suigetsu me raccompagna au terrain vague, puis me souhaita bonne chance en m'assurant que je pouvais venir le voir n'importe quand. Je lui souris chaleureusement, reconnaissante, et pris la direction de ma maison en songeant que ce jeune homme était véritablement gentil.

Arrivée dans ma rue, je jetai un œil à ma montre. Il était presque deux heures de l'après-midi. A cette vue, mon ventre poussa un cri de protestation et je le morigénai intérieurement car mon dernier repas n'avait eu lieu que deux heures plus tôt. Je pris un peu de neige dans l'allée de la maison et me la jetai à la figure, après tout, j'étais sensée revenir d'une bataille de boules de neige. Je pris plaisir à sentir la poudreuse s'insinuer dans le col de ma veste et frissonnai en poussant un petit cri. Je pris connaissance de mon reflet dans la vitre de la voiture et, le résultat me paraissant probant, franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de la porte. J'eus à peine le temps d'entrouvrir qu'une voix puissante m'ordonna :

- Enlève tes chaussures et ton manteau dehors ! Je viens de laver en bas !

Il n'y a avait que ma mère pour faire le ménage alors que quarante centimètres de neige s'entassaient dans le jardin... J'ôtai ma veste et l'étendis grossièrement sur l'une des poutrelles de l'entrée, puis ce fut au tour de mes bottes que je laissai tomber sur le paillasson, avide de pénétrer dans la maison chaude et accueillante. Ma mère ouvrit de grands yeux en me voyant et faillit me prendre par la main pour m'amener de force dans la salle de bain. Heureusement, elle se retint et me conseilla simplement de ne pas trop me laisser égoutter sur le carrelage fraîchement lavé de la cuisine.

Je montai dans ma chambre, ôtai mon pantalon, mon t-shirt et mon pull que je jetai sur ma chaise puis pris la direction de la salle de bain. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, mes pensées affluèrent toutes vers un même point : la soirée du jour de l'an. Le simple fait d'envisager d'y aller me paraissait être une idée folle mais, d'un autre côté, cet événement semblait tomber à point nommé, comme un signe du destin... Je ne croyais pas à ces histoires de destinée, mais dans ce cas précis, j'essayais de me convaincre que cette opportunité était là pour moi. En outre, à en croire les films, le destin n'est pas sensé vous trahir donc, s'il avait placé ce papier sur ma route, je devais peut être voir cela comme un signe. Je m'assis dans la douche et laissai les torrents de gouttes d'eau inonder mon corps, désireuse de noyer cette histoire dans tous les sens du terme. Le martèlement des gouttes sur le mur de carreaux blancs effaça un instant les tourments de mon esprit mais à peine m'étais-je levée que je me sentis de nouveau assaillie par le doute.

Baissant les bras, je quittai la douche puis m'enveloppai dans une serviette chaude avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Choisissant des vêtements au hasard, je m'empressai de m'habiller et sortis le papier de l'Akatsuki de la poche de mon pantalon. Je restai un instant immobile, mes yeux fixés sur le numéro, avant de lever le regard sur mon calendrier. Trois semaines me séparaient du 31 décembre et, à la fin de celle-ci, je serais en vacances. Je posai le papier dans un tiroir, juste au dessus de ma liste qui n'avait finalement pas servi à grand chose, et décidai de l'oublier jusqu'au vendredi suivant. Je tentai par là de me convaincre qu'une fois la pression scolaire disparue, je serais plus à même de prendre ma décision.

Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu que la chose m'obsèderait à ce point. Le lendemain, les routes avaient été dégagées et salées par les professionnels responsables de ce genre de précipitations et le lycée rouvrit ses portes. J'avais eu une nuit agitée par des rêves sans queue ni tête, dans lesquels j'étais affublée d'oreilles de lapin, de tenues de servante et d'autres uniformes du même genre, et mes cernes tiraient tant sur mes yeux que je craignais de les voir tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Mes amis s'enquirent de ma santé mais je ne les écoutai que d'une oreille, mes pensées étant toutes tournées vers le fameux papier. Mes seuls moments d'éveils furent tout entiers pour Sasuke. Je passai ma journée à le lorgner du coin de l'oeil au point d'occulter totalement ce qu'il se passait autour. En cours de chimie, je fus si occupée à étudier les mouvements sinueux des veines qui dansaient sur le dos de sa main au rythme de son écriture que j'en oubliai ma propre prise de notes. A la pause, je perdis Naruto de vue parce que j'étais trop occupée à suivre Sasuke du regard, lequel s'en rendit compte et s'éclipsa non sans m'avoir d'abord fusillée de la puissance de ses yeux sombres. Le son de sa voix suffit même à me tirer un sursaut lorsqu'il répondit à une question en cours de philo. Bref, c'était la grosse obsession. Naruto, habitué à mes rechutes régulières dans ce qu'il appelait « le syndrôme Sasuke », ne s'étonna pas de ce comportement, mais je savais pour ma part que c'était différent.

Cette journée de lycée m'avait cruellement fait prendre conscience d'une chose : si j'allais à cette soirée, Sasuke y serait probablement aussi puisqu'il était dans les petits papiers de l'Akatsuki désormais... Que ferait-il en me voyant ? Peut être qu'il choisirait simplement de m'ignorer, comme il s'appliquait si bien à le faire depuis plusieurs mois. Ou bien, peut être qu'il me mettrait à jour devant toute la bande, me dépeignant comme « la pauvre fille qui n'arrive pas à tourner la page »... Mais quelque chose me disait que la seconde solution n'était pas la bonne. En faisant cela, il prendrait le risque de se décrédibiliser aux yeux de l'Akatsuki et, surtout, cela attirerait des soupçons sur lui. Non, en fin de compte, j'optais davantage pour la première solution : il m'ignorerait. Je n'étais néanmoins pas certaine que cela me console...

En rentrant chez moi vers seize heures, je montai directement dans ma chambre, jetai mon sac sur mon lit et sortis le papier du tiroir de mon bureau. C'était le genre de décision qu'il fallait prendre rapidement, non ? Je savais au fond de moi que je ne serais pas moins prête à le faire ce jour-là que le vendredi suivant et j'avais eu la preuve que repousser l'échéance n'allégeait en rien la pression qui pesait sur moi depuis que j'avais eu connaissance de cette soirée.

Saisissant fermement mon portable, je tapais chiffre après chiffre le numéro inscrit sur la feuille, mon cœur menaçant de s'échapper de ma cage thoracique. Je du répéter le geste plusieurs fois de suite car je raccrochais immédiatement après avoir lancé l'appel mais, après m'être giflée intérieurement une bonne douzaine de fois, je trouvai le courage de poser mon téléphone contre mon oreille. Les sonneries retentirent et, les secondes s'écoulant, j'eus l'impression que mon déjeuner s'agitait de plus en plus furieusement dans mon estomac. Enfin, une voix répondit. Une voix de femme.

- Allô ?, dit-elle en roucoulant.

- Euh, oui, bonjour, bégayai-je. Je vous appelle au sujet de l'annonce, sur l'affiche.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnée.

- Eh bien, de votre recherche de serveuse pour la soirée privée, précisai-je. J'ai votre af...

- Ah, vous souhaitez faire partie de l'équipe de service pour le jour de l'an !, s'exclama-t-elle. Il fallait me le dire tout de suite ! Quand puis-je vous voir?

Elle ne perdait pas de temps en formalités celle-là.

- Je suis disponible tout de sui..., commençai-je.

- Très bien !, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Avant que vous ne fassiez le déplacement pour rien, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me renseigner vos mensurations car, vous comprenez, il s'agit d'une soirée privée et nous n'acceptons pas n'importe qui.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton hautain et je devinai qu'elle devait faire partie des précédentes promotions de serveuses, ce dont elle s'enorgueillissait. Je lui communiquai mes mensurations, remerciant ma mère d'avoir tenu à les mesurer quelques semaines plus tôt, et elle sembla satisfaite. Elle me donna rendez-vous dans une heure dans le hall d'un immeuble qui m'était inconnu mais qui, à en croire l'adresse, était situé non loin de chez moi. Je m'étonnai un instant que ce ne soit pas dans la zone industrielle avant de réaliser que, l'Akatsuki ayant la main mise sur la quasi totalité de la ville, ils ne vivaient surement pas au milieu de ce quartier délabré et sombre. Peut être y géraient-ils leurs petites affaires, mais cela n'allait surement pas plus loin.

Je m'empressai de trouver une tenue adéquate, ravie d'avoir finalement trouvé le courage de faire le premier pas. J'optai pour une robe noire moulante, classique mais assez décolletée, et des escarpins à hauts talons assortis. Puis je passai la tête dans un grand collier de perles blanches, enfilai des bracelets de la même couleur et ornai mes oreilles de boucles d'oreilles appartenant à la même parure que le collier. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans le miroir me donna une image satisfaisante mais je donnais néanmoins un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, les relevai et les attachai à l'aide de quelques pinces de manière un peu folle. Je redessinai le contour de mes yeux au crayon, repassai une couche de mascara sur mes cils et appliquai soigneusement un fard à paupière gris pâle. Le résultat était plutôt sobre, mais élégant.

J'ouvris mon armoire une dernière fois pour saisir mon manteau blanc à gros boutons noirs, qui n'allait pas franchement avec ma tenue, étant plutôt décontracté, mais l'assortiment n'était néanmoins pas choquant. Puis je levai les yeux vers mon horloge et constatai qu'il me restait vingt minutes. C'était largement suffisant pour se rendre là bas, mais cela ne ferait pas de mal d'arriver un peu en avance.

Électrifiée par l'appréhension, je descendis un peu trop rapidement les escaliers et manquait me tordre une cheville au niveau de la deuxième marche, ce qui me fit prendre conscience que les trottoirs étaient encore quelque peu gelés dehors. J'allais m'amuser... J'ouvris la porte, la claquai et refermai derrière moi, priant pour être revenue avant que ma mère ne rentre et ne se pose des questions. Je m'aventurai à pas prudents sur la chaussée. Les plaques de verglas brillaient légèrement sous les derniers rayons de soleil, ce qui les rendaient plus facilement repérables, mais quelques unes échappaient néanmoins à mon attention. Je glissai plusieurs fois, me rattrapant toujours in extremis, et ne cessai de m'attirer les regards compatissants ou réprobateurs des passants. Certains devaient me prendre pour une de ces filles qui mettent des talons en toutes circonstances, quittes à paraître ridicules. En réalité, je me fichais de leur opinion, bien trop occupée à avancer prudemment tout en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui m'attendrait une fois arrivée. J'hésitai longuement sur ce qui était le pire : subir mon entretien ou rester des heures à marcher ainsi sur la route.

J'arrivais à destination sans avoir trouvé ma réponse mais dus malgré tout me décider à entrer dans le bâtiment. Un bref coup d'oeil à mon portable – j'avais enlevé ma montre car elle ne convenait pas à ma tenue – me permit de constater que j'avais cinq minutes d'avance. Je levai la tête pour apprécier la beauté de l'immeuble, entièrement recouvert de vitres miroirs sur lesquelles dansaient les nuages ocrés de la fin de journée, puis pénétrai timidement à l'intérieur. Les portes électriques débouchèrent sur un vaste hall immaculé dont les murs portaient de grands tableaux colorés peints anarchiquement, mais de manière artistique. Un large comptoir, derrière lequel se tenait une seule hôtesse, trônait au fond de la pièce. La jeune femme, tirée aux quatre épingles, me donna l'impression d'être vêtue de guenilles et je dû faire un incroyable effort de persuasion pour ne pas tourner le dos à cet espace respirant la perfection. A quelques pas de là, de grands canapés blancs dotés de coussins bordeaux d'apparence moelleuse s'étendaient devant les vitres sans teints qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, soumettant au regard du visiteur la rue pour qui il était lui même invisible.

La jeune femme de l'accueil leva ses yeux vers moi et colla immédiatement un large sourire commercial sur ses lèvres. Je m'approchai d'elle en essayant de lui rendre son sourire, en moins réussi, et l'informai de la raison de ma venue. Elle sembla tout à fait au fait et m'invita à patienter dans les canapés, ce que je fis avec plaisir, tant ils semblaient confortables. Puis elle se consacra à la tâche qui l'occupait avant ma venue et je pu me ronger les sangs en paix et en silence. Je me demandai un instant si elle savait pour qui elle travaillait puis songeai qu'elle faisait peut être elle aussi partie d'un des précédents wagons de serveuses. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus avant car une femme brune d'une petite trentaine, d'apparence sévère mais distinguée, s'avança vers moi d'un pas rapide, sa main d'ors et déjà tendue devant elle. Je la serrai poliment et retint un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle m'écrasa les doigts dans sa paume.

- Enchanté, mademoiselle, je me présente, Teruna Kaomi. Vous venez pour le poste de serveuse ?

- Euh, oui, confirmai-je en m'inclinant légèrement. Sakura Haruno, enchantée.

- Bien, veuillez me suivre, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

J'avais très envie de faire le contraire et de m'enfuir aussi vite que possible, mais une fois de plus je me contins. Je la suivis dans un dédale de couloir, au bout duquel se trouvait un ascenseur. Nous y pénétrâmes et Mme Kaomi écrasa le chiffre quatre de son index manucuré. Je jetai discrètement un œil à mes propres ongles, pour découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta, la jeune femme s'engagea d'un pas rapide dans le couloir jusqu'à une porte portant la plaque « Teruna Kaomi, gestion du personnel ». Je déglutis.

- Entrez, mademoiselle Haruno, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elle prit place immédiatement derrière son bureau impeccablement rangé, organisé et si parfait que n'importe qui aurait eu envie de donner un bon coup de pied dedans. Je pris place sur le siège en cuir blanc capitonné qu'elle me proposa et croisai les jambes d'un air que j'espérais détendu. Elle sortit un porte bloc d'un des tiroirs et y accrocha un feuille puis déboucha un stylo plume magnifique qui, à lui tout seul, devait valoir le prix de ma garde robe toute entière.

- Bien, mademoiselle, nous pouvons commencer, dit-elle en vrillant soudain ses yeux bruns foncés dans les miens. 


	12. Le socle de glace

Le socle de glace

Je tâchai de ne rien laisser paraître de ma nervosité, mais cette femme me mettait mal à l'aise. Elle commença par me demander comment j'avais eu connaissance de l'annonce. Je restai vague en prétendant avoir trouvé le papier par hasard dans la rue.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle sans transition.

- Dix-sept ans, répondis-je d'un ton égal. Je suis en terminale.

- Mineure, donc, précisa la jeune femme en écrivant sur sa feuille.

- Cela pose-t-il un problème ?, m'enquis-je en essayant de faire taire l'espoir que cette éventualité m'inspirait.

- Aucun, dit-elle. Les années précédentes, nous avons eu des jeunes filles plus jeunes que vous qui s'en sont parfaitement bien tirées. La question est de savoir si vous êtes capable d'en faire autant.

- Eh bien..., commençai-je.

- Ne vous vendez pas, me coupa-t-elle, je connaitrai la réponse à la fin de cette entrevue. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici toutes les deux, non ?

- Bien sûr, affirmai-je en rougissant légèrement.

Elle poursuivit donc l'entretien. Certaines de ses questions me laissaient perplexe, telles que « Êtes-vous capables de fermer les yeux devant une provocation ouverte ? » ou « Comment réagiriez-vous si un homme vous demandait de l'attendre après votre service ? ». En réalité, les réponses auraient pu me paraître évidentes en d'autres circonstances mais, sachant que mes employeurs appartenaient à l'Akatsuki, je ne savais plus trop quelle opinion adopter. Je mis donc un point d'honneur à ne pas donner d'avis arrêté sur ces questions, brodant une réponse qui ne voulait dire ni blanc, ni noir, comme nous l'avait appris le prof Hatake en cours de philosophie.

Je remarquai aussi que Mme Kaomi étudiait attentivement ma personne, fixant parfois un point de mon visage, la courbure de ma gorge ou les mouvements de mes mains, avant de s'empresser de noter ses observations sur sa feuille de papier. Je pris garde à ne pas paraître gênée, affichant un air fier sans être hautaine. Au bout d'une heure, elle avait posé sa dernière question et me demanda de me lever.

- Prenez ça, dit-elle en posant un plateau chargé de pots à crayons sur mes mains. Allez dans le couloir et revenez, que j'observe votre démarche. Il va sans dire qu'aucune chute ne sera tolérée.

Je portai le plateau sur le plat de ma main droite et déambulai dans le couloir en me sentant parfaitement idiote. Heureusement, personne n'était là pour me remarquer. Lorsque je revins dans le bureau, Mme Kaomi appuya sur le bouton d'un chronomètre.

- Bien, dit-elle en m'arrachant le plateau des mains. Un temps respectable, ne traîne pas en route, murmura-t-elle en écrivant. Très bon maintien, démarche souple, sens de l'équilibre... Je crois que nous allons tomber d'accord, Mademoiselle Haruno.

J'affichai un sourire ravi et mesuré à la fois, soucieuse de ne pas trop laisser transparaître ma joie. Elle griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de papier, l'agrafa à sa prise de notes puis me la mit en main.

- Rendez-vous à cette adresse, le plus tôt possible, dit-elle. Vous remettrez ces observations à la personne dont j'ai indiqué le nom et l'adresse. Ce sera votre employeur et, comme il a parfaitement le droit de l'exiger, il tient à voir chaque nouvelle personne engagée pour cette soirée. Vous comprendrez très vite à quel point elle est importante à ses yeux.

Je la remerciai en m'inclinant et je cru déceler un soupçon de sourire derrière le masque rigide de ses lèvres fines. Elle me raccompagna au rez-de-chaussée, me serra la main et me souhaita bonne chance.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors, lorsque la pression fut redescendue et que mon corps donna l'impression de pouvoir s'envoler dans le vent comme n'importe quel flocon de neige, que je lu le nom sur le papier. Et je déchantai. Il était écrit : Madara Uchiwa. Qui était cet homme ? Le chef de la bande ? Mais pourquoi portait-il le même nom que Sasuke et Itachi ? N'étaient-ils pas sensés être les deux seuls membres de leur famille encore vivants ? Lorsqu'ils avaient perdus leurs parents, il ne s'était trouvé aucun parent pour les adopter ! Non, je me méprenais surement, cet homme portait peut être le même nom, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il faisait partie de la famille de Sasuke. Et pourtant...

Mon portable m'indiqua que je disposai encore d'un certain temps avant que ma mère ne rentre du travail – l'entretien avait duré moins longtemps que ce que j'avais prévu – et je décidai donc de me rendre immédiatement à l'adresse indiquée par Mme Kaomi. Heureusement le nom de la rue ne m'était pas inconnu, aussi arrivais-je rapidement sur les lieux. Madara Uchiwa habitait un quartier résidentiel plutôt simple, quoique sa maison soit la plus imposante de la rue. Un grand mur entourait un jardin d'une taille respectable, dissimulé aux yeux des passants, et seul le portail donnait un bref aperçu de la bâtisse sans âge, rouge brique, d'une grâce inexplicable, dans laquelle vivait mon employeur. Une belle voiture noire et brillante, dont je ne discernais pas la marque, était garée sur le gravier qui reliait le portail à la maison mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Intimidée, je sonnai à la porte.

Une voix masculine me répondit dans l'interphone et j'exposai maladroitement mon nom et la raison de ma visite. Il y eut un silence suivit d'un bref « entrez », puis le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement. J'avançai prudemment le long du chemin tout en essayant d'adopter une attitude sereine. Les portes de la maison s'ouvrirent sur un homme qui semblait aussi vieux que sa maison mais, à l'égal de celle-ci, il renvoyait une image de puissance et de respectabilité. Ses cheveux étaient courts et aussi noirs que ses yeux au regard pénétrant. Sa bouche, esquissant un pâle sourire, donnait à son visage ridé un côté mystérieux et un peu effrayant. Tout son corps semblait déborder d'une énergie inhabituelle chez un homme de son âge.

- Bonjour, dis-je en m'approchant. Je suis envoyée par Mme Kaomi pour vous remettre ceci.

Je lui tendis les documents mais il les ignora et se contenta de m'observer quelques instants avant de m'inviter à entrer. La porte donnait sur un grand salon sobrement décoré au milieu duquel trônait deux grands canapés noirs et quelques fauteuils de la même couleur. Une rangée d'immenses étagères remplies des livres anciens s'alignait là où on se serait plutôt attendu à trouver une télévision. En y regardant de plus près, le matériel électronique de la pièce se résumait en un téléphone posé sur une petite table d'appoint, proche de l'entrée. Une grande vitrine occupait le fond de la pièce, remplie d'armes étranges d'une autre époque. Je me sentis immédiatement mal à l'aise.

- Installe-toi, me proposa le vieil homme en désignant le canapé.

Je m'y posai lentement tandis qu'il prenait place dans le plus grand fauteuil, devant moi. Son regard perçant me donna l'impression de feuilleter mon esprit comme s'il s'était agit de l'un de ses vieux ouvrages et je réprimai un frisson de crainte teintée de respect. C'était le genre d'homme dont la simple présence suffit à vous faire courber l'échine. Aussi, je fus incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, ni même d'étudier les traits de son visage pour y chercher une quelconque ressemblance avec Sasuke et Itachi. Tranquillement, le vieil Uchiwa tandis la main devant lui dans l'attente des documents, que je plaçai entre ses doigts. Il les amena à lui, les parcourut brièvement du regard puis leva de nouveaux ses yeux vers moi. Une fois de plus, je fis un effort pour ne pas qu'il perçoive ma gêne.

- Tu seras donc l'une des serveuses, cette année, conclut-il.

- Je l'espère, Monsieur, dis-je d'une voix peu assurée. Si vous acceptez de m'engager.

- Pourquoi désires-tu participer à cette fête, s'enquit-il sans montrer le moindre signe de réelle curiosité. Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ?

Je hochai la tête et expliquai :

- J'ai entendu parler de cette soirée par un ami. Lorsque j'ai vu le papier, j'ai songé qu'il serait sûrement intéressant de travailler pour vous.

- Je vois, dit-il. J'aimerais, avant toute chose, que tu saisisses à quel point cette soirée est importante.

J'adoptai un air d'intérêt poli et il m'annonça :

- Les personnes qui participent à ce jour de l'an sont des amis, collègues et associés. La plupart d'entre eux ont beaucoup participé à la marche de mes affaires, d'autres sont de jeunes recrues en qui je place toute ma confiance. C'est pourquoi je n'accepterai aucune erreur de ta part, tu devras être irréprochable. M'as-tu compris ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je d'une voix égale en espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas les tremblements qui agitaient ma main droite.

- A la moindre erreur, continua-t-il, je peux te garantir que tu le regretteras, me suis-je fait comprendre ? Tiens-tu toujours à travailler pour moi ?

- Oui, Monsieur, répondis-je en ayant l'impression de signer mon arrêt de mort.

Il me fixa encore quelques secondes sans rien dire et je fis attention à réfréner mes tremblements. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je n'avais plus aucun doute sur la place de cet homme au sein de l'Akatsuki. J'avais toujours vu cette bande comme des voyous cruels mais un peu idiots, or je me rendais compte à présent qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable organisation contrôlée par un homme intelligent et probablement sans pitié. Son expression changea du tout au tout et il sourit aimablement.

- Nous allons faire du bon travail ensemble, n'est-ce pas, Sakura ?, dit-il d'un ton ravi.

- Oui, c'est certain, assurai-je.

J'avais hâte de partir mais ne pus refuser le verre qu'il m'offrit. J'optai pour un thé et il approuva mon choix avant d'appeler un certain Roy, qui devait être son serviteur, pour l'informer de ma demande. Puis il se leva, ouvrit un bar qui se trouvait sous une petite table au centre du cercle des canapés et en sortit une bouteille de saké, qu'il versa dans un coupelle. Lorsqu'il revint, il demanda sur le ton de la conversation :

- Que fais-tu dans la vie ? Tu es au lycée ?

- Oui, affirmai-je en sentant venir le danger. En terminale S, cette année.

Je me mordis la joue, furieuse contre moi-même. Cette précision pouvait l'amener à faire le rapprochement avec Sasuke. Mais, heureusement, l'information ne sembla pas avoir de sens particulier pour lui. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire franc.

- Ah la science !, s'extasia-t-il. Que ferions-nous sans elle ? Une partie de mes affaires a trait à la science, à la chimie plus particulièrement.

Les drogues, pensais-je tout de suite. Mais je m'étonnais de la façon détendue dont il en parlait. J'avais pensé qu'il se contenterait de me dire ce qu'il attendait de moi, avant de me jeter à la porte. Comment un homme si peu méfiant pouvait-il être à la tête d'une organisation criminelle ?  
>Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps car Roy, un homme au visage soumis, m'apporta ma boisson et j'entrepris de la siroter doucement en écoutant les bavardages de Madara Uchiwa. Je brûlais de lui demander s'il appartenait à la famille de Sasuke mais je savais que je ne pourrais commettre une plus grande erreur. J'avais déjà eu la chance qu'il ne m'interroge pas plus avant sur mes études. Peut être me faisais-je des idées mais, comme ma mère le disait toujours, prudence est mère de sureté !<p>

Au bout d'un temps qui me sembla interminable, le chef de l'Akatsuki cessa de m'interroger et me congédia après m'avoir demandé de me rendre le 31 décembre, à 16h, devant l'immeuble où j'avais eu mon entretien. J'acquiesçai, quittai la demeure en affichant un dernier sourire à son propriétaire, puis m'engageai joyeusement sur le chemin de gravier. Je l'avais fait ! J'allais participer à cette soirée ! J'étais allée jusqu'au bout, sans perdre courage en court de route !  
>Saisie d'une soudaine confiance en moi, j'empruntai le chemin qui me reconduirait chez moi, le cœur léger, songeant à peine à ce qui m'attendrait le 31 décembre. <p>


	13. Avalanche de sentiments

Salut à tous :D

Encore un fois, car je ne parviens décidément pas à publier mes chapitres dans des délais respectables, je m'excuse platement. Bientôt deux mois que je n'ai rien posté, ça craint un peu... Mais bon, comme d'habitude, je vais vous dire que j'avais des responsabilités par dessus la tête! Et, comme d'habitude, ce sera vrai! Excusez moi bien mais c'est dur la vie d'étudiante...

Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre. Aujourd'hui encore, deux chapitres pour pallier à mon manque total de ponctualité. Je vous promet du chapitre avec un grand C, pas du petit chapitre de transition. Je suis pardonnée? Bon. Vous êtes trop aimables! 3

A (tout est relatif) bientôt!

* * *

><p>Avalanche de sentiments<p>

Le lendemain, j'arrivai au lycée d'humeur excellente. Tous les élèves étaient animés par la même pensée : en raison d'une importante réunion du personnel du lycée, les vacances de Noël avaient été avancées d'une journée. C'était donc le dernier jour de cours et, déjà, les joues rosies par le froid et l'excitation, des jeunes filles de première organisaient des journées shopping tandis qu'à quelques pas de là un groupe de seconde prévoyaient une soirée pour la première semaine. Pour ma part je n'avais rien prévu pour occuper mes vacances mais j'étais trop préoccupée par la soirée Akatsuki pour penser à autre chose.

Je discernai Hinata dans l'amas de fumeurs agglutinés devant les grilles du lycée. La pauvre se faisait chahuter par un groupe de mecs à peu près aussi intelligents qu'une livre de petits pois et Naruto n'était pas encore arrivé pour jouer les princes au secours de la demoiselle en détresse. Je me chargeai donc du travail, faisant barrière entre elle et les imbéciles en les fusillant du regard. Je connaissais bien ce genre d'individus, ils s'en prenaient aux plus vulnérables mais n'osaient pas tenir tête à une personne qui les regardaient fièrement dans les yeux et, effectivement, ils s'éloignèrent en marmonnant des insultes qu'ils n'avaient même pas le courage de proférer à voix haute. Comme de juste, je morigénai Hinata pour son manque d'assurance puis, soupirant, je l'entraînai à l'intérieur du lycée.

Notre matinée commença par une séance de travaux pratiques de SVT durant laquelle nous devions étudier les maladies génétiques. Hinata et moi nous installâmes côte à côte, comme toujours, juste devant Naruto qui avait renoncé à Sasuke en tant que binôme, ce dernier ne lui adressant pas la parole de toute la séance... Naruto avait désormais comme partenaire une jeune fille très sympathique du nom de Moe qui papillonnait souvent des cils dans sa direction, ce qui lui valait des regards noirs de la part d'Hinata. Heureusement pour elle, Naruto ne semblait même pas remarquer l'attention que lui portait désespérément sa voisine de paillasse et passait la majorité du temps à discuter avec nous.

Nous étudiions avec attention notre fascicule de façon à démêler le mystère qui entourait l'origine de la maladie génétique dont était atteint deuxième garçon d'un couple sain lorsqu'un frisson glacé me fit prendre conscience d'une paire d'yeux posée sur mon dos. Je me retournai brusquement et croisai le regard de Sasuke, ivre de colère. Mon cœur s'emballa. Que se passait-il encore ? Je n'avais pourtant rien fait pour mériter cet élan d'animosité... Je fronçai les sourcils et lui lançai un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos à nouveau. Je n'arrivai plus à me concentrer sur le brassage génétique durant tout le reste de la séance.

Le TP de Physique-Chimie sur lequel nous enchaînâmes ne m'occupa pas davantage l'esprit je faillis casser trois pipettes graduées et renverser toute la gamme étalon qu'Hinata avait préparée avec une attention toute particulière. Le regard que Sasuke braquait sur moi en permanence était à peu près aussi éloquent que s'il avait pressé la pointe d'une épée entre mes omoplates. Il était dans une colère noire et je devinais qu'il aurait volontiers serré ses mains autour de mon cou. En conséquence, j'étais sur les nerfs, au point qu'Hinata elle-même parvint à me faire sursauter deux fois pendant le cours. La deuxième fois elle me lança un regard incrédule, mais je secouai la tête pour la dissuader de se préoccuper de mon état mental. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit et je jetai trousse, trieur et blouse pêle-mêle dans mon sac avant de me précipiter vers la porte. Hélas, je ne fus pas assez rapide car une main se ferma sur mon bras et m'attira fermement dans le fond du couloir. Je levai les yeux pour voir sans surprise se découper les traits si familiers de mon ami d'enfance, le visage fermé, une flamme enragée dans les yeux. Incapable de résister, je me laissai entraîner dans les escaliers. Sasuke me mena dans une salle de classe que le proviseur avait mis à disposition des élèves un an plus tôt. Personne n'y venait à cette heure de la journée, chacun préférant faire taire son estomac à la cantine ou profiter d'une cigarette bien méritée après une rude matinée de cours. C'est donc sans surprise que je constatai qu'elle était vide. Sasuke claqua la porte derrière nous avant de lâcher mon bras que j'entrepris de masser pour éliminer la douleur que sa prise avait déclenchée. Se tournant brusquement vers moi, il me fit reculer jusqu'au mur et me contempla de toute sa hauteur. Muette, je me contentai de l'observer en attendant qu'il daigne m'expliquer les raisons de ce soudain emportement. Sans plus de cérémonie, il cracha :

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- Que... C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question !, m'exclamai-je avec stupeur. Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil mais tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me demander mon avis avant de me traîner je ne sais où dans le lycée ! De toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler.

Je tentai de me faufiler sous son bras mais il fut plus rapide, m'empoigna le bras et me repoussa contre le mur. Mon front heurta alors violemment le crépit et je retins un cri de douleur. Sonnée, je gratifiai Sasuke du regard le plus menaçant dont je fus capable, mais cela ne sembla pas l'ébranler outre mesure. Cette fois, il bloqua mes épaules et, tandis que je me débattais vainement, demanda d'un ton irrité :

- Pourquoi as-tu postulé à la soirée du jour de l'an ?

Ma surprise fut telle que j'en oubliai d'essayer de lui échapper. Je le regardai dans les yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, j'y lu de la peur et de l'inquiétude. Mais peut être fut-ce simplement le fruit de mon imagination car, une seconde plus tard, il avait revêtu son masque de froideur.

- J'ai vu un papier qui traînait et ils cherchaient une serveuse, alors j'ai postulé, répondis-je. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

J'effectuai un brusque mouvement de l'épaule, mais la prise de Sasuke était ferme. J'eus beau lui ordonner de me lâcher, il m'ignora et dit :

- N'y vas pas.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ?, ironisai-je. Alors ça y est, tu as le droit de nous virer de ta vie du jour au lendemain et d'un coup, hop !, tu voudrais que je t'écoute ? Ne me fais pas rire !

- Est ce que tu sais seulement pour qui tu vas bosser, idiote ?, s'emporta-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Ne me traite pas d'idiote !, m'exclamai-je en criant plus fort que lui. Bien sûr que je le sais, et alors ? Ce sont tes grands copains, non ? Tu ne veux pas partager ? Ou bien peut être qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tu le pensais ?

Ce furent les mots de trop. A cet instant, il leva sa main et je me recroquevillai, attendant que le choc survienne, mais lorsque ses doigts m'atteignirent se fut pour s'emparer de ma mâchoire et me placer face à son visage. Mon cœur cessa de battre pendant une seconde avant de s'emballer à la pensée qu'il puisse m'embrasser mais il me foudroya simplement de ses pupilles incandescentes avant de s'en retourner et de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je me laissai glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol et fondis en larmes tandis que le son de ses pas s'éloignait de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Lorsque les premiers élèves entrèrent dans la salle, je me levai sous leurs regards étonnés et pris la direction des sanitaires. Je m'enfermai dans l'une des cabines et me laissai choir sur la cuvette, la tête dans les mains. Je demeurai ainsi durant toute la pause déjeuner, maudissant tout et n'importe quoi, et particulièrement Sasuke. Son attitude m'avait mise hors de moi, certes, mais elle m'avait aussi fait douter. Terriblement douter. J'avais imaginé qu'il m'embrasserait. Pire : j'aurais souhaité qu'il le fasse. Je passai plus d'une heure à essayer de comprendre l'ampleur du sentiment qui m'avait assailli lorsqu'il avait placé mon visage face au sien. Les yeux clos, j'étudiai mentalement les traits de son visage, me représentant ses longs cils noirs frôlant sa peau, ses yeux d'onyx, son sourire séducteur qui me manquait tant. Saisissant ma tête entre mes mains, je me repliai sur moi même et essayai de repousser la vérité dissimulée derrière cette émotion. Mais, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parvins pas à chasser Sasuke de mon esprit. Il demeurait là, plus beau que nature, et la douleur dans ma poitrine était toujours la même, sourde et brûlante, tandis que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je ne pouvais admettre ce que cela signifiait. Je ne pouvais surtout pas admettre de n'en prendre conscience qu'à présent, alors que je n'avais jamais vu Sasuke sous un plus mauvais jour. Non, c'était impossible. Pourtant... Son visage si proche... L'idée qu'il puisse m'embrasser... Si je n'avais pas eu si peur, j'aurais parcouru les derniers centimètres qui séparaient nos lèvres. J'en avais eu une furieuse envie sur le moment. Cela avait-il un sens ?

Les jambes tremblantes, je me relevai et saisis mon sac entre mes doigts humides de larmes. Le pas traînant, je quittai la cabine et contemplai mon reflet dans le miroir. Je demeurai bouche bée face à mon reflet. Une large bosse cernée de bleu s'était développée là où mon front avait rencontré le mur. Sasuke n'y était pas allé de main morte, le bougre. Je ramenai quelques mèches devant mon visage dans l'espoir de dissimuler ecchymose mais ce fut peine perdue. J'espérais simplement que ma mère goberait l'excuse que j'allais encore devoir inventer... Heureusement, mon maquillage n'avait pas coulé – merci le waterproof ! – mais mes yeux étaient gonflés et mes joues portaient encore les traces des sillons de larmes qui y avaient coulé. Je fis tomber un peu d'eau sur le bout de mes doigts et entrepris de frotter mes joues et le contour de mes yeux. L'eau froide me fit l'effet d'un revitalisant. Soudain, une voix me tira de ma toilette :

- Ah, tu es là, on t'as cherchée partout !

Je me retournai. Hinata était là, souriant légèrement, délicate. Naruto patientait sur le pas de l'entrée des toilettes, n'osant pas pénétrer dans ce lieu féminin, mais ses yeux laissaient transparaître la même inquiétude que celle de mon amie.

- Oui, dis-je d'une voix encore chevrotante. Désolée, j'avais oublié un truc chez moi donc...

- C'est bon, Sakura, pas de blabla s'il te plait, lâcha Naruto d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'ait arrivée ?, s'exclama Hinata en se précipitant vers moi.

Elle observa ma blessure d'un air contrarié et ses doigts frais se posèrent sur les marques laissées par le crépit sur ma peau.

- C'est Sasuke qui t'a fait ça ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Naruto, ulcéré, nous rejoignis en deux enjambées et examina mon front à son tour.

- Sasuke n'y est pour rien, qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer ?, les rassurai-je d'un ton que j'espérais convaincant.

- Ah ouais ?, s'énerva Naruto. Inutile de mentir, Sakura, tu te fatigues pour rien !

Ses yeux bleus, d'ordinaire emplis de rires et de malice, brillaient d'un éclat meurtrier. Je ne comprenais pas comment ils pouvaient avoir la certitude que Sasuke était responsable de mon état. Je me tournai vers Hinata dans l'espoir qu'elle m'éclaire.

- Nous avons vu Sasuke quitter le lycée il y a environ une heure, expliqua mon amie en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Enfin, encore moins normal que d'habitude.

- Qu'est ce qui vous dit que cela à un rapport avec moi ?, m'enquis-je avec méfiance.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué de quelle façon il te regardait ce matin?, grogna Naruto. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il n'aurait pas été moins discret en t'insultant ouvertement devant tout le monde.

- Et puis tu as disparu dès la fin du TP, ajouta Hinata. Sasuke sur était sur tes talons et, lorsque Naruto et moi sommes sortis, vous aviez tous les deux disparus.

- Alors ?, grogna Naruto en me considérant d'un air sévère.

Il dut prendre mon silence pour une approbation. Son visage se durcit et l'éclat de haine qui brillait dans ses yeux redoubla d'éclat. Avant même que je n'esquisse un geste pour le retenir, il avait déjà quitté les sanitaires en courant. Empoignant mon sac, je me précipitai à sa suite en le suppliant de m'écouter, mais rien n'y fit. Hinata nous suivait tant bien que mal du haut de ses talons qui claquaient sur le sol au rythme de sa course. Tous les élèves que nous croisions tournaient la tête vers nous sans comprendre et certains s'engagèrent dans notre sillage, pressentant la venue de quelque chose d'intéressant.

Arrivés à la sortie du lycée, je craignis d'avoir perdu Naruto, mais je le vis dévaler la route en direction d'une silhouette allongée dans l'herbe, seule. Mon cœur eut un raté et je redoublai de vitesse mais, malgré tous mes efforts, j'arrivai trop tard. Naruto saisit Sasuke par le col, le releva et, bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise, lui décocha un crochet dans la mâchoire. Je poussai un cri d'horreur et me jetai sur lui en essayant de le retenir.

- Arrête, Naruto, laisse moi t'expliquer, s'il te plait, le suppliai-je tandis que Sasuke, sonné, se laissait tomber dans l'herbe.

- Y'a pas d'excuses !, s'écria Naruto. C'est bon, j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé, Sakura ! Pourquoi est ce que tu cherches encore à le défendre, putain ? Et toi, lève toi !, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sasuke.

- Ça va pas ?, s'indigna Sasuke en se relevant et en adoptant une expression de défi. Tu débloques complètement !

- C'est moi qui débloque ?, hurla Naruto en m'empoignant par le bras. Regarde ça et dis moi encore que c'est moi qui débloque !

Il me plaça juste devant Sasuke qui, perplexe, contempla mon visage. Je vis ses yeux s'arrêter sur le bleu qui ornait mon front et il plissa légèrement les paupières. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là. Deux, trois mots d'excuse de sa part, c'est tout ce à quoi Naruto aspirait. Malheureusement, la fierté de Sasuke n'était plus à prouver, aussi se contenta-t-il de répondre :

- Et alors ?

Grave erreur de sa part. Naruto me lâcha et envoya son poing contre Sasuke en le traitant de tous les noms, mais celui-ci avait vu le coup venir et l'esquiva avant de contrer. Son poing heurta la tempe de Naruto qui recula, sonné. La main plaqué sur sa pommette, il considéra Sasuke avec tant de colère et de dégoût que cela m'arracha le cœur. C'était la deuxième fois que mes deux meilleurs amis s'entredéchiraient sous mes yeux et c'était le pire spectacle qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Des lycéens enthousiastes s'approchèrent rapidement du lieu de la bagarre, et des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule. Incapable de réagir, je restais plantée à quelques mètres de l'affrontement, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. J'étais comme tétanisée. Ma cage thoracique me donnait l'impression d'être sous pression, comme un ballon de baudruche sur le point d'éclater. Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue d'Hinata qui observait la scène à quelques pas de là, immobile. Il fallait que j'agisse, je devais absolument faire quelque chose. Alors, un brusque courant électrique agita mes membres qui sortirent de leur léthargie et je me précipitai vers Naruto et Sasuke.

- C'est n'importe quoi, arrêtez-vous!, hurlai-je aussi fort que possible en me plaçant entre eux.

Peut être allais-je encore me prendre un coude dans le nez, peu importe, je m'en fichais. Mais, heureusement, mes deux amis stoppèrent leurs mouvements aussi brusquement que si quelqu'un avait mis la scène sur pause. Comme à regret, et non sans se laisser des regards méprisants, ils se lâchèrent et reculèrent d'un pas. Indifférente à la masse de lycéen qui nous entourait, je me mis à sangloter de manière chaotique, nerveuse.

- J'en peux plus !, pleurai-je. Je ne peux plus supporter ça ! Vous voir ainsi, vous... S'il vous plait, arrêtez...

Les gens observaient la scène en silence, comme s'ils avaient été devant un bon film dramatique. J'entendis la voix de Kiba leur sommer de déguerpir rapidement. Mes forces faiblir et je me sentis vaciller mais des mains puissantes m'attrapèrent par les épaules. Je me retournai et distinguai le visage de Sasuke un instant avant qu'il ne me pousse dans les bras de Naruto, qui m'enlaça en répétant qu'il était désolé. Je sentis plus que je ne vis Sasuke partir, son aura semblant échapper peu à peu à l'étreinte invisible qui nous avait liés tous les trois pendant une seconde. Sentant que je ne resterai pas consciente longtemps, je murmurai un « merci » en espérant qu'il l'entende, mais il n'était probablement déjà plus là. 


	14. Nuage cristallin

Nuage cristallin

Je me réveillai dans une pièce faiblement éclairée par la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte. Je reconnus les affiches médicales de l'infirmerie et me levai prudemment, complètement groggy. En ouvrant la porte, je fus assaillie par un flot de lumière qui m'aveugla si bien que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite la propriétaire des bras qui m'enserrèrent le cou. Lorsque mes yeux se furent habitués à la soudaine clarté, je perçu un éclat noir aux reflets bleutés et souris en rendant son étreinte à Hinata.

- Ça va ?, me demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Ça peut aller, la rassurai-je. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Oh, pas longtemps, on t'a amenée il y a à peine quelques minutes.

- Où est Naruto ?, m'enquis-je.

- Dehors, je crois, répondit-elle. Il décompresse. Mais il était inquiet pour toi, après euh... tout ça.

- Je ne vais plus oser sortir d'ici, couinai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Pourquoi ça ?, s'étonna mon amie.

- Dans le genre se donner en spectacle, tu as déjà vu mieux ?, raillai-je.

- Ce sont Naruto et Sasuke qui se sont donnés en spectacle, pas toi, me corrigea-t-elle. Mais il est vrai que tu as fait sensation...

- Merci de me rassurer, blaguai-je en m'asseyant sur un siège.

L'infirmière nous ayant entendues discuter, elle sortit de son bureau et m'examina rapidement. Après s'être assurée que tout allait bien, elle me conseilla de rentrer chez moi et de me coucher tôt. Ses yeux indiquaient clairement la pitié que je lui inspirais, ce qui me mit plutôt mal à l'aise. Désormais, je serais aux yeux de tout le lycée la pauvre fille déchirée entre ses deux meilleurs amis. La réputation de Naruto et Sasuke n'étant plus à faire, notre trio allait surement faire office de matière première pour les ragots des prochains jours. Avec un peu de chance, les vacances suffiraient peut être à nous faire oublier. Pour être honnête et bien que n'étant pas d'une nature particulièrement pessimiste, j'en doutais fortement.

Le soir de mon altercation avec Sasuke, mon bleu avait prit une étrange teinte violette que ma mère ne manqua pas de remarquer. Je restai vague sur son origine jusqu'au jour où elle reçut un courrier du lycée lui signalant mon passage à l'infirmerie. Sous le joug de son regard pénétrant, je fus forcée d'inventer une histoire rocambolesque à propos d'une chute dans les escaliers. Elle accueillit mes explications avec un soupir et un zeste – assez épais – de scepticisme. J'espérais ne plus jamais avoir à lui mentir au sujet des coups que je recevais car elle n'allait surement pas tarder à s'interroger sur ma soudaine maladresse. Cependant, les hypothèses que l'imagination débordante de ma mère bâtissait à mon égard étaient le dernier de mes soucis. Le 31 décembre approchait et je craignais que ma place me soit retirée si mon bleu demeurait aussi voyant. Par chance, ou pas, il avait presque totalement disparu lorsque le dernier soleil de l'année passa la barrière de l'horizon.

Ce matin là, je me levai en proie à une réelle excitation. D'une part, j'allais revoir Sasuke ce soir là, ce qui déclenchait de petits fourmillements de joie dans mon ventre. Ensuite, j'étais électrisée à l'idée de passer ma soirée au milieu des membres de l'Akatsuki. Cette simple pensée suffisait à me tirer des frissons d'angoisse. Pour me couvrir, j'avais dis à ma mère que je passerais le réveillon chez Naruto. Je doutais qu'elle prenne la peine de l'appeler pour vérifier, ce n'était pas son genre. De plus, et bien que cela me coutât de l'admettre sans me sentir coupable après tous les mensonges que je lui avais servi ces derniers temps, elle me faisait entièrement confiance. Quand à mes amis, je leur avais parlé d'une famille, très loin, chez qui nous allions passé la soirée du jour de l'an. J'espérais que mon double mensonge ne me retomberait pas dessus...

J'entrai dans la salle de bain à seize heures et en ressortis une heure et quart plus tard, coiffée et maquillée avec un soin tout particulier. J'étais convaincue qu'une tenue complète m'attendait sur place, aussi ne revêtis-je qu'un pull et un jean avant de sauter dans mes escarpins noirs et de quitter la maison. Rongée par le stress, je marchai bien plus vite qu'à mon habitude et arrivai au niveau de l'immeuble vitré avec quelques minutes d'avance. Dans le hall, deux autres jeunes filles attendaient en se rongeant les ongles. Leur expression ne dépeignait rien d'autre qu'une profonde angoisse et, à les voir, on aurait pu croire que les cinquante prochaines années de leur vie allaient se jouer dans quelques minutes. Cette pensée me tira un sourire et les muscles de mon visage se détendirent un peu. Après tout, il était ridicule de s'inquiéter, nous allions simplement faire office de serveuses pendant quelques heures. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Bon, d'accord, la clientèle était tout sauf ordinaire mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela se passe mal. Du moins essayais-je de m'en convaincre... J'éteignis mon portable pour éviter tout appel malvenu et patientai en silence, un sourire quelque peu crispé aux lèvres. D'autres jeunes filles arrivèrent peu après et, lorsqu'une belle femme blonde se présenta pour nous demander de l'accompagner, nous étions exactement dix dans le hall. Le nombre me parut dérisoire, mais peut être avais-je surestimé l'ampleur de la soirée.

La femme s'appelait Tomoe et était pleine d'enthousiasme. Elle nous mena dans une grande salle où nous attendaient des coiffeuses, maquilleuses et stylistes. Je compris rapidement que j'avais perdu mon temps dans ma salle de bain car une jeune femme siliconée ruina tout mon travail de préparation sans même sourciller. Ses yeux aux longs cils étudièrent mon visage sous tous les angles avec professionnalisme. Elle passa de longues minutes à me maquiller puis s'attaqua à mes cheveux sans la moindre délicatesse, me tirant des grimaces de douleur. Mais le résultat en valait la peine. La maquilleuse m'avait appliqué un long trait d'eye liner noir sur chaque œil, des faux cils qui me donnaient un regard de biche et avait utilisé trois fards à paupière rose différents pour ma paupière et le dessous de mon œil. Pour affiner le tout, elle avait ajouté un trait fin de crayon violet au dessus de mes cils. Mes lèvres étaient recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvre rouge brillant sans être provocant. Elle avait également remonté mes cheveux en une coiffure complexe, légèrement ondulée, qu'elle avait complété avec des ajouts exactement identique à ma chevelure, à la texture près. Elle y avait ajouté des fleurs de cerisiers d'un rose presque rouge et des petits bourgeons blancs. Pour finir, nos tenues étaient composées de kimonos courts, noirs ornés de nuages rouges – comme de juste – accompagnés de talons noirs assez hauts sans être inconfortables. Lorsque je m'observai dans le miroir à l'issu de la préparation, j'eus l'impression d'être une autre personne.

A vingt heures, plusieurs voitures noires aux vitres teintés vinrent nous chercher et nous montâmes rapidement à l'intérieur, sous les regards appréciateurs des passants. La richesse des palettes de couleurs et des parfums avaient suffit à balayer les dernières traces d'anxiété. Face à leur nouveau « moi », vêtues telles des poupées de collection, toutes les filles avaient retrouvé courage et certaines faisaient même preuve d'un certain enthousiasme. Pour ma part, j'étais partagée entre l'envie de hurler sur le chauffeur pour qu'il accélère et la tentation d'ouvrir la portière pour m'échapper lorsque la voiture s'arrêtait à un feu de circulation. J'avais peur. Mais j'étais impatiente de retrouver Sasuke. Au fond de moi, une petite voix gloussait de plaisir à l'idée de se présenter devant lui ainsi apprêtée. Cette petite voix susurrait : « J'aimerais tant qu'il me trouve jolie, ce soir ». Cette phrase à première vue innocente résonna plusieurs fois dans mon esprit avant que je réalise ce qu'elle impliquait. Je ne m'étais pas souciée du fait que Sasuke me trouve jolie ou non depuis la primaire. Quelle femme s'inquiète de plaire physiquement à l'un de ses meilleurs amis ? Aucune. Sauf si la femme en question à autre chose derrière la tête. Instantanément, je revis le visage de Sasuke, si proche, et je sentis une vive chaleur se répandre dans tout mon corps. Oui, autre chose derrière la tête. C'était probablement le problème avec moi. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'étais en pleine rechute. Sasuke... Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mon ami. Ni même le meilleur des amis. J'attendais bien plus de lui, je devais bien l'admettre. Mais pourquoi tout d'un coup ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé par rapport à l'année dernière ? Était-ce simplement parce qu'il n'était plus là, à portée de main, depuis quelques mois ? Étais-je véritablement le genre de fille capricieuse qui s'empressait de désirer ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir ? Je fronçai les sourcils de frustration. Puis je compris que toutes ces questions ne me mèneraient nulle part et qu'elles ne m'empêchaient pas de faire le seul constat qui importait : j'étais de nouveau éperdument amoureuse de Sasuke. Mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec les doux sentiments qui avaient bercé mon enfance. Non, l'amour que Sasuke m'inspirait désormais était aussi léger que le souffle de l'air et aussi douloureux que la brûlure d'une langue de feu. Il m'inspirait tristesse et bonheur, larmes et sourires, cris de rage et éclats de joie. Rien qu'une dualité sans fin entre mon cœur et ma raison, une bataille qui semblait interminable et ne connaitrait jamais de vainqueur.

Au bout d'une demi heure durant laquelle nous avions quitté la ville, nous arrivâmes dans une propriété superbe dont le jardin, immense et parfaitement entretenu, avait des airs de jardin d'Eden tel que je l'imaginais. La demeure était très grande et sa façade blanche légèrement ocrée brillait sous l'éclat de dizaines de projecteurs placés tout autour. A notre arrivée, Madara Uchiwa apparut à l'entrée de la grande maison, enveloppé d'un long manteau noir aux nuages rouges et son allure me sembla plus prestigieuse que jamais. Nous descendîmes les unes après les autres des voitures et il sembla ravi de nous voir. Il nous invita à entrer et à nous familiariser avec les lieux aussitôt que possible. La pièce principale était longue et large, comme les salles de bal dans les films, et occupée par une longue table dressée de vaisselle magnifique. Sur les murs pendaient de grands drapeaux noirs aux nuages rouges et ce motif se retrouvait à divers endroits dans la pièce, des serviettes en tissus des convives aux ornementations de la cheminée, au fond de la pièce. Un large escalier montait à l'étage de l'autre côté de l'immense salle et l'entrée des cuisines semblait se trouver juste en dessous. Nous nous approchâmes de l'entrée située à droite de l'escalier et pénétrâmes effectivement dans une pièce attenante à la cuisine, dans laquelle des tables étaient placées en cercle.

- Vous récupèrerez les plateaux ici, précisa un cuistot qui passait par là. Nous les poserons sur ces tables et étiquetterons le numéro de la place du convive à servir. N'oubliez évidemment pas d'ôter l'étiquette avant le service...

Puis, il repartit aussi vite, visiblement pressé. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de risquer un regard dans la cuisine, d'apparence immense, que nous devions déjà nous préparer à accueillir les premiers invités.

- Vous indiquerez les vestiaires aux personnes qui arrivent, nous expliqua Mme Kaomi. Bien sûr, ne vous précipitez pas à cinq sur une personne, le but n'étant pas de l'effrayer. Vous proposerez ensuite un rafraichissement à chacun puis, lorsqu'il y aura plus de monde, vous pourrez déambuler dans la salle avec les plateaux d'amuse-gueule.

Nous acquiesçâmes en silence, stressées. Les premiers invités arrivèrent peu après. Au départ, il était un peu difficile de nous synchroniser mais nous apprîmes rapidement à communiquer par le regard pour savoir qui faisait quoi. Rapidement, je me sentis à l'aise. Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, les invités n'étaient pas tous des malfrats, la plupart étant des hommes et des femmes bien élevés et distingués. Je me doutais qu'ils avaient dû tremper de près ou de loin dans une des sales affaires de l'Akatsuki mais rien dans leur façon de se comporter ne laissait deviner qu'ils s'adonnaient à des activités illégales. Deux heures plus tard, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait ce métier depuis toujours. Je volais d'une personne à l'autre, accompagnée de mon plateau et de mon sourire, et tout allait parfaitement. Jusqu'à leur arrivée.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le silence se fit. J'étais en train de changer mon plateau lorsque cela se produisit et j'approchai doucement pour discerner la raison de ce brusque silence. Enfin, Madara s'avança vers un groupe de gens qui patientaient à l'entrée en les saluant chaleureusement :

- Ah, voici mes petits protégés ! Je ne vous attendais plus ! Entrez, entrez !

Le groupe avança et je faillis lâcher mon plateau en reconnaissant Sasuke parmi eux. Je déglutis. J'avais presque oublié qu'il devait être là, tant j'étais investie dans mon travail... Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient étaient cinq et paraissaient tous très peu fréquentables. L'un d'eux, son visage évoquant la face d'un requin, étirait constamment ses lèvres en un sourire cruel, carnassier. Les traits d'un autre, aux cheveux longs et blonds, étaient tirés en une expression irritée tandis que ceux de son voisin, aux cheveux presque rouges, affichaient un air tranquille à la limite du flegmatisme. Le quatrième avaient des cheveux gris tirés en arrière et paraissait plus grand que les autres. Il avait l'air de s'amuser. Le dernier était couvert de cicatrices et ses yeux semblaient presque vides tant ils étaient sombres. Alors c'était eux, les membres les plus jeunes de l'Akatsuki, le groupe à qui appartenait autrefois Itachi et à qui appartenait aujourd'hui Sasuke.

Celui-ci ne m'avait pas encore vue et je me promis de faire des efforts pour l'éviter le plus possible. Malheureusement, Mme Kaomi, de qui j'étais la plus proche, me demanda d'aller leur proposer des rafraichissements. J'acceptai en feignant l'enthousiasme et revint vers eux quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau remplit de coupes de champagne. Les joues en feu, j'essayai de ne pas avoir l'air trop gênée en leur proposant :

- Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Sasuke fit mine de m'ignorer et se contenta de saisir une coupe, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante. Le blond, cependant, ne se montra pas aussi indifférent.

- Oh, mais regardez, quel morceau de choix !, s'exclama-t-il en me tournant autour. Bien sûr que je désire quelque chose, chérie, si tu es prête à me le donner !

Ses amis partirent dans un grand éclat de rire sauf, constatai-je avec plaisir, Sasuke qui fit la moue et leva nonchalamment son verre vers ses lèvres. Je m'esquivai rapidement, craignant un quelconque débordement contre lesquels nous avait prévenues Madara et proposai mon champagne à des personnes moins sujettes à risque.

Une heure passa, puis Madara invita ses convives à se mettre à table et à consulter le menu. Tous prirent place de façon plus ou moins organisée et l'on nous appela vers les cuisines pour nous préparer à porter les plats. L'entrée était commune à tous les invités et nous portâmes donc un plateau devant chaque personne. J'établis mentalement un profil algorithmique du service de table de façon à ne pas avoir à servir Sasuke mais, malheureusement, cela me conduisit à me rapprocher du jeune homme blond.

- Hey, me lança-t-il lorsque je déposai mon plateau devant lui. Décidément, le hasard nous rassemble ! Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Deidara, tu as surement déjà entendu parler de moi ! Je fabrique les meilleures bombes de la région !

Il éclata de rire, rapidement rejoint par ses amis. J'ignorais si je pouvais me permettre de l'ignorer sans que cela soit vu comme un manque de respect mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'interroger davantage et demanda :

- Et toi, ton nom ?

- Sakura, répondis-je sans préciser mon nom de famille.

- Eh bien, Sakura si tu as le temps, viens t'occuper avec nous pendant la soirée, me proposa-t-il.

- J'ai bien peur de devoir travailler, dis-je d'un ton froid.

- Mais tu ne travailleras pas jusqu'au bout de la nuit, ajouta-t-il, taquin.

Je me détournai en emportant le plateau vide mais il profita de l'occasion pour poser sa main sur ma cuisse à nu. Je me raidis et me retournai brusquement, prête à lui balancer tout un tas d'insultes à la figure mais, en voyant ma colère, son expression changea et il dit d'un ton menaçant :

- Attention, Sakura, le chef déteste les scandales...

Je le regardai d'un air hautain, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et je m'éloignai aussi vite que possible. Arrivée dans la pièce des plateaux, je soupirai de soulagement. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce type ? Je savais bien que les membres de l'Akatsuki n'étaient pas des anges mais... en réalité, je n'avais jamais eu affaire à des hommes comme ça. De plus, je ne pouvais même pas me défendre, au risque de me faire virer... En conclusion, il me fallait absolument éviter ce type.

On me plaça un plateau rempli de bouteilles de saké dans les mains et je dus aller en déposer tout au long de la table. Cette fois, je décidai de ne pas passer du côté du fameux Deidara et préférai l'autre versant de la table. Cependant, arrivée au niveau du groupe, je posai une bouteille sans prêter attention aux bavardages de Deidara et m'apprêtai à partir, lorsque la même chose se produisit. Une main s'insinua le long de ma jambe et je sentis des doigts pincer ma peau. Je me retournai aussi vivement que la première fois pour me retrouver face à cinq visages dépeignant la même expression de chien affamé. Le propriétaire de la main était l'homme à la tête de requin mais, bien sûr, je ne pouvais toujours rien dire...  
>Le cœur battant, mes yeux rendus humides par les larmes de colère qui menaçaient de s'en échapper, je me détournai sans leur accorder un regard de plus. Si je souhaitais leur ôter le plaisir de voir mes larmes perler, je tenais surtout à éviter les yeux de Sasuke que je sentais peser sur moi. J'avais terriblement honte de subir les assauts répétés de ces hommes devant lui. J'imaginais très bien ce qu'il pouvait penser après tout, il m'avait mis en garde. Il m'avait clairement demandé de renoncer à cette soirée. Peut être avait-il voulu me protéger de ces hommes aussi peu contrôlables qu'une meute de loup devant un bout de viande. Par simple esprit de contradiction, j'avais préféré faire la sourde oreille... Au fond, s'il avait véritablement tenu à me protéger, je tenais là la preuve que son amitié à mon égard n'avait pas totalement disparue. Cette pensée me réjouis et, ravalant mes larmes de rage, j'achevai ma distribution de saké en affichant un large sourire. <p>


	15. La partie immergée de l'iceberg

Bonjour, bonjour!

Encore une fois, veuillez me pardonner pour cette longue, longue, looooongue attente... Entre examens, boulot, voyage, je n'ai pas posé les pieds sur terre (enfin, je n'ai surtout pas posé les pieds chez moi) depuis le début du mois de juin! Et comme j'avais déjà du retard, eh bien... Mes excuses!

Voici deux chapitres tout frais, en espérant qu'ils vous plairont!

* * *

><p>La partie immergée de l'iceberg<p>

Le reste du repas se déroula normalement. Je parvenais désormais à encaisser les remarques salaces et les mains baladeuses des membres d'Akatsuki sans broncher. J'arrivais même à leur répondre avec ironie et à leur clouer le bec à certaines occasions. Au fond, cela m'amusait. Mais je m'inquiétais un peu de la folle lueur qui brillait au fond de leurs yeux, un peu plus éclatante après chaque verre de saké. Je savais néanmoins qu'il ne m'arriverait rien dans l'enceinte du manoir. Madara ne tolérerait jamais que ses jeunes recrues le couvrent de honte devant ses plus anciens associés. J'espérais malgré tout que l'alcool n'altérerait pas le bons sens desdits hommes et qu'ils resteraient conscients de la présence de leur chef.

Enfin, le diner s'acheva et les tables furent écartées pour laisser place à un large espace offerts aux éventuels danseurs. La plupart des invités ayant dépassé la cinquantaine, la musique n'avait rien d'attrayant pour la jeunesse qui ne tarda pas à passer la porte béante pour s'esquiver en douce. Ils allaient probablement s'occuper avec une quelconque substance douteuse, songeai-je en les regardant quitter la pièce. Mais leur absence eut au moins l'avantage de m'autoriser quelques minutes de détente durant lesquelles je parcourus les rangées de chaises où patientaient des femmes en attente de cavaliers et de vieux hommes d'affaire qui, ayant déjà quelques difficultés à se déplacer, n'avait décidément pas leur place sur la piste de danse. Certains de ces messieurs me firent des propositions douteuses que je rejetai poliment, non sans les traiter intérieurement de vieux pervers. Cependant, malgré leurs demandes vicieuses, ils passaient pour des enfants de cœur à côté des nouveaux amis de Sasuke.

Au bout d'une demi heure environ, ceux-ci refirent leur apparition dans la maison. Je fis de mon mieux pour qu'ils ne me voient pas, regagnant la cuisine en me cachant derrière de gros hommes aussi hauts que larges et leurs femmes non moins imposantes. Je pris mon temps pour remplir mon plateau de petits gâteaux, mettant un soin tout particulier à ce que chaque pâtisserie se trouve à égale distance de ses voisines. Mais je ne pouvais demeurer cachée indéfiniment et, après de longues minutes passées à ordonner mes gâteaux, le regard réprobateur de l'une de mes collègues, qui venait remplir son plateau pour la troisième fois, suffit à me convaincre qu'il était temps de sortir. Un poids anxieux me meurtrissait les entrailles lorsque je passai la porte pour rejoindre les invités. Je compris à quel point c'était justifié lorsque les cinq hommes me barrèrent la route, Sasuke demeurant largement en retrait.

- Des gâteaux ?, proposai-je avec malice pour qu'ils ne s'imaginent pas m'avoir effrayée (bien que ce soit le cas).

- Non merci, dit Deidara en m'ôtant le plateau des mains, c'est un autre genre de dessert qui m'intéresse...

- Navrée, nous n'avons que ça, ironisai-je en essayant de récupérer mon plateau.

Mais le plus grand d'entre eux, un type aux cheveux gris dont le regard fou me tirait des frissons, l'attrapa et le plaça au dessus de sa tête. Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches et souris :

- Si vous vous proposez pour faire le service, pas de problème, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Mais alors que je leur tournais le dos pour me diriger vers la cuisine, le concerto de violons s'acheva dans un fracas métallique. Je me retournai, horrifiée, pour constater que toutes les pâtisseries s'étaient écrasées sur le sol. De la crème avait maculé le bas de la robe d'une femme mûre qui constatait les dégâts avec fureur. Elle me lança un regard courroucé et une vague de froid s'insinua dans mon corps lorsque je compris qu'elle me croyait responsable. Le silence qui s'était installé acheva de me glacer le sang, tandis que tous les visages se tournaient vers nous. C'était typiquement le genre de situations que Madara souhaitait éviter. Heureusement, lorsque celui-ci arriva, alerté par le bruit, il se planta devant le groupe de garçons et gronda :

- Je vous répète chaque année de cesser de vous comporter comme des imbéciles de bas étage. Si cela se reproduit ne serait-ce qu'une fois, vous aurez à le regretter. Amèrement.

Il leur lança un regard menaçant puis se tourna vers moi. Un pâle sourire s'installa sur son visage et il me pria de pardonner la grossièreté de ses subordonnés, avant d'ordonner à ces derniers de ramasser les gâteaux qui jonchaient le sol. Puis il s'excusa auprès de la femme dont la robe était tâchée et lui proposa d'envoyer sur le champ l'un de ses hommes lui quérir une nouvelle tenue. Lorsqu'il fut parti, je fis face aux jeunes hommes en affichant un sourire ravi puis m'éloignai d'un pas royal en direction de la cuisine.

L'expérience réfréna visiblement leurs ardeurs et ils ne m'ennuyèrent plus durant tout le reste de la soirée. Cependant, je sentais peser sur mon dos des regards lourds de ressentiment. Aussi fis-je mon possible pour me faire oublier, parcourant les rangs d'un pas modeste et léger. J'espérais que mon audace ne me vaudrai pas un aller simple pour le cimetière. Ou pire. Je profitais des rares moments où ils ne me regardaient pas pour les lorgner du coin de l'oeil, attentive à leurs moindres gestes et particulièrement obnubilée par Sasuke qui, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas réagi une seule fois dans la soirée. Si les choses avaient dégénérées, aurait-il pris la peine de me tirer de là ? Ou bien aurait-il estimé que je le méritais, n'ayant pas prêté attention à son conseil ? L'idée de subir l'assaut de ces hommes sous le regard indifférent de Sasuke me fit trembler d'effroi. Non, il n'était quand même pas tombé si bas.

Minuit sonna et les embrassades occupèrent les invités pendant plusieurs minutes. Sans réfléchir je tournai la tête vers Sasuke et, par miracle, réussis à saisir son regard. Le temps sembla s'arrêter durant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles nos yeux refusèrent de se lâcher. Un timide sourire étira mes lèvres et, à cet instant, comme s'il avait soudainement réalisé ce qu'il faisait, Sasuke détourna la tête. Ma bouche adopta la disposition inverse et le temps reprit son cours. Tout le monde fut prié de rejoindre l'extérieur, dans l'attente du feu d'artifice. Profitant de cette pause plus que bienvenue, mes collègues et moi même suivîmes les invités et nous installâmes un peu à l'écart, sur les marches de l'entrée.

Bientôt, des sifflements indiquèrent le lancement des fusées qui éclatèrent dans le ciel, inondant les gens de poussière d'étoile. Mes iris s'illuminèrent de paillettes rouges, bleues et or et j'en vins à oublier les évènements de cette soirée si peu commune. Non loin de moi, les jeunes membres de l'Akatsuki snobaient le spectacle et semblaient s'ennuyer à mourir, tandis que j'essayai une fois de plus d'intercepter le regard de Sasuke. Le bruit assourdissant des fusées qui éclataient couplé à la beauté des lumières qui irradiaient le ciel me donnaient envie d'aller le serrer dans mes bras et d'enfouir mon visage au creux de son épaule. Mais je savais pertinemment que c'était impossible.

Ma poitrine se gonfla de nouveau, victime de la douleur qui l'avait assaillie la dernière fois que Sasuke m'avait adressé la parole. Elle ne me paraissait plus si mystérieuse. Sous cette pluie d'étincelles, au milieu de tous ces gens qui vivaient dans un monde si différent du mien, je n'avais qu'une certitude : Sasuke occupait de nouveau cette place unique dans mon cœur, celle qui lui était réservée depuis l'époque où nous nous étions connu. Et il avait fallu qu'il revêt un tout autre visage pour que je prenne conscience de l'amour que je lui portais... Peut être que la peur de le perdre à jamais avait éveillé mes sentiments si longtemps endormis ? L'explication pouvait revêtir une infinité de formes, de sens et de couleurs, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était désormais, peut être depuis toujours sans que je ne m'en rende compte, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Posant de nouveau mon regard sur lui, j'oubliai un instant où je me trouvais et dirigeai mes pas dans sa direction, lentement, telle une somnambule. Il tourna son visage vers moi et sembla un instant apeuré, ses yeux regardant à droite et à gauche, mais le reste de la bande était occupée à fumer en braillant et il avança vers moi à son tour, prudent.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, je vis briller la colère dans ses yeux, exactement comme la dernière fois. Il me saisit par les épaules et m'attira derrière un arbre artistiquement taillé d'un mouvement si brusque que je fus tirée de mon état de semi-conscience. Affolée, je me rendis soudain compte de sa proximité et me giflai intérieurement pour mon manque de prudence. Couvrant le vacarme du feu d'artifice, Sasuke hurla :

- C'est ton problème si tu as voulu venir ici, mais ne t'approche pas de moi ! Si quelqu'un découvre que nous avons été amis, nous serons tous les deux dans la merde ! Dégage maintenant !

Il me poussa sans ménagement et son visage fut un instant éclairé par une lumière argenté, l'auréolant d'une sorte d'aura surnaturelle. Sa façon de parler de notre amitié au passé m'avait profondément blessée mais, à la vue de sa beauté parfaite, je ne pu m'empêcher d'éprouver un élan d'amour à son égard. Je me rapprochai trop rapidement pour qu'il réagisse et, alors que le ciel au dessus de nous disparaissait sous un torrent de couleurs, je me hissai sur la pointe de pieds et l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Bonne année, Sasuke, murmurai-je avant de reculer.

Il resta immobile, comme tétanisé, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'étudier sa réaction plus longuement car la bande de l'Akatsuki surgit soudain derrière lui et Deidara persifla :

- Oh, Sasuke qui était resté bien sage jusqu'à maintenant ne peut pas non plus résister au charme inconditionnel de notre belle Sakura! Regardez-le, les gars ! Il suffit qu'on ait le dos tourné pour qu'il se l'approprie ! Partage un peu, mon pote !

Il me tira par le bras et je poussai un petit cri en perdant l'équilibre. Mais une main se plaqua contre mon corps, m'empêchant d'atterrir contre le torse de Deidara. Je levai les yeux et Sasuke me sembla alors si grand et puissant que toutes mes craintes s'envolèrent.

- Arrête, sinon nous allons avoir des ennuis avec Madara, dit-il en m'éloignant de lui.

Deidara et ses amis le considérèrent de haut, comme s'il avait été particulièrement irrespectueux.

- De quoi j'me mêle, gamin ?, demanda l'homme aux airs de requin. Tu cherches les ennuis ?

- Je crois plutôt que c'est vous qui les cherchez, corrigea Sasuke. J'en ai rien à faire de cette fille, mais je n'aimerais pas que le chef nous vire, tu comprends, Kisame ?

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air dubitatif puis Deidara haussa les épaules et s'approcha de moi. Instinctivement, je me plaçai derrière Sasuke mais celui-ci me poussa et lança :

- Dégage, je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

Mon cœur se serra et je lui jetai un regard dégoûté. Comment pouvait-il accepter de faire partie de cette bande ? Comment osait-il me rejeter devant eux ? Mes larmes restèrent bloquées dans ma gorge sous l'effet de la colère. Et dire que je l'avais embrassé un peu plus tôt, quelle conne j'avais été !

- Ne sois pas si grossier envers cette jeune personne, le morigéna Deidara. Alors, Sakura, que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre ?

- Pas question, dis-je en me détournant.

- Je ne parle pas de maintenant, corrigea-t-il, mais d'un engagement à long terme. Je te propose de rejoindre notre entourage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je fis volte face et les considérai un par un d'un air hautain. Je m'arrêtai particulièrement sur Sasuke, qui fuyait maintenant mon regard. J'étais venue ici pour lui, afin de le sortir de ce bourbier. En venant à cette fête, j'avais l'espoir que l'Akatsuki m'accueillerait dans ses rangs, de façon à ce que je puisse trouver une faille. Je tenais là l'opportunité que j'attendais, celle qui m'avait poussée à prendre tous ces risques. Mais les derniers mots de Sasuke étaient encore bloqués dans ma gorge, sous forme de larmes que j'espérais pouvoir retenir suffisamment longtemps.

- Non, répondis-je d'une voix pleine de ressentiment.

Je m'éloignai tout en sachant que ce choix n'en était pas vraiment un. Je craignais en effet de n'en avoir aucun, et j'avais raison car l'homme aux cicatrices m'arrêta d'un geste, empoignant mon épaule dans ses doigts solides. Il me força à le regarder et je frémis.

- Ce n'était pas une proposition. Si tu ne veux pas souffrir inutilement, tu ferais mieux de nous obéir.

- Alors, ça, c'est la meilleure !, m'esclaffai-je. Eh bien, allez-y, tuez moi, faites de moi ce que vous voulez, mais je ne supporterais pas de voir vos sales têtes tous les jours !

- Je pensais plus à tes proches, contra le jeune homme. Nous pourrions faire une petite enquête, et faire en sorte que l'un d'entre eux ait un malencontreux accident.

Je blêmis. J'avais oublié que j'avais affaire à la bande la plus redoutée de toute la ville, appartenant à l'organisation la plus dangereuse du coin. Je me mis à trembler et bredouillai-je d'un ton peu assuré :

- Vous ne feriez pas ça...

- C'est déjà arrivé, déclara solennellement le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Tu vois, les seuls caprices que nous tolérons, ce sont les nôtres. Si j'étais toi, je n'insisterais pas.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Sasuke ?, demanda alors Deidara. J'ai bien vu qu'elle t'intéressait, que dirais-tu qu'elle vienne nous voir plus souvent ?

Je lançai un regard de détresse à l'interpellé, mais il refusa de me regarder. Comme si cela ne le touchait pas, il déclara d'un ton neutre :

- Faites comme vous voulez.

- Non !, m'exclamai-je en sentant mes larmes se déverser. Comment peux-tu...

Mais l'homme aux cicatrices me frappa violemment la pommette, me coupant le souffle. Je suffoquai de douleur, mais la pire était inconditionnellement celle qui m'écrasait le cœur. A côté de ce que je ressentais, la douleur qui irradiait ma joue était aussi douce qu'une caresse.

- Désormais, tu nous appartiens, décréta l'homme à la cicatrice. Aucune objection ne sera acceptée.

- On t'attend demain, ajouta Deidara. Dans l'entrepôt de la rue Miyamoto, à quatorze heures. Ne sois pas en retard.

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, incapable de réagir. Le groupe ricana, heureux de sa victoire, puis ils s'éloignèrent et disparurent de mon champ de vision. Mes larmes continuèrent à couler tout le temps que dura le feu d'artifice et, alors que les gens autour de moi m'ignoraient, se contentant de pousser des exclamations admiratives, mon monde me donna l'impression de s'écrouler. Ici, sur cette pelouse parfaitement entretenue, Sasuke m'avait abandonné à un sort probablement pire que la mort. 


	16. Blizzard de janvier

Blizzard de janvier

Le lendemain, je m'éveillai en proie à une panique incontrôlable. J'étais rentrée peu après quatre heures du matin, conduite par l'une des voitures qui nous avaient amenées sur le lieu de la fête. J'étais si heureuse de retrouver ma maison, si familière et sécurisante, que je m'étais immédiatement endormie. Désormais, je le regrettais, car l'heure fatidique était arrivée trop vite... Mon réveil affichait une heure et demi de l'après-midi. Je me levai avec aussi peu de volonté qu'un homme que l'on conduirait à l'échafaud et enfilai un jean et un t-shirt. Je ne me maquillai pas – inutile de rendre les choses encore plus difficiles – et descendis à la cuisine. Ma mère dormait encore, étant rentrée plus tard que moi. Au moins, elle ne me poserait pas de questions.

Incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, je me contentai d'une rasade de jus de fruit puis remontai me laver les dents. Je pris quand même la peine de brosser mes cheveux et de les nouer en une queue de cheval. Avant de sortir, j'enfilai des baskets et attrapai mon blouson et une écharpe. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable : il était deux heures moins le quart. J'avais tout juste le temps de me rendre à l'entrepôt.

J'avançai lentement, me préparant à l'idée que j'allais probablement me faire violer. Mon instinct de conservation me poussait à fuir, à mettre le plus de distance possible entre ces hommes et moi. Je m'arrêtai de nombreuses fois, tétanisée. Puis je songeai à ma mère, à Naruto, à Hinata. Je refusais qu'ils payent pour mes actes stupides et téméraires. Quel que soit le destin qui m'attendait là-bas, je ne laisserais pas mes proches hériter du fruit de mes erreurs. La peur qui m'accablait était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir jusqu'à ce jour mais ma volonté était plus forte encore. Bâillonnant la voix qui me sommait de renoncer, je mis tout mon courage dans mes jambes et me forçai à avancer. Un ricanement hystérique s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je vis à quel point l'effort m'écrasait. Je refusais cependant de laisser couler la moindre larme. Si je devais leur faire don de mon corps, ils ne me raviraient pas ma fierté.

Bien trop rapidement selon moi, mes pas me menèrent dans la zone industrielle. Paniquée, j'envisageai un instant de me rendre chez Suigetsu pour lui demander son aide. Cependant, je refusais de le mêler à mes histoires. Même si je le voulais, il n'aurait aucune chance de l'emporter face à cinq hommes bien bâtis. Cette simple pensée bloqua ma respiration et je dus faire un effort de concentration pour ne pas suffoquer. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, si fort qu'une douleur aigüe commençait à s'y installer. Ma volonté s'amenuisait à mesure que les miettes de mon courage s'éparpillaient comme des flocons dans le vent hivernal.

Comme je m'en étais doutée, l'entrepôt était celui dans lequel Sasuke s'était rendu quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque je l'avais suivi. Je contemplai la porte de fer en tremblant, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Je fermai les yeux et tournai une fois de plus mes pensées vers ma mère, mes amis. Sasuke. J'inspirai profondément, levai la main pour frapper mais... C'était impossible. Tout mon corps protestait contre la folie que je m'apprêtais à faire. Pourtant je n'avais pas le choix. Il le fallait. Si je ne désirais pas voir périr tout ce que j'avais de cher en ce monde, je n'avais pas d'autre alternative. Une fois de plus, je levai le poing, lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à le poser sur la porte. Le contact du fer froid me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et je sentis mes jambes fléchir sous le poids de mon sentiment de terreur. Sans prendre davantage le temps de réfléchir, je jurai entre mes dents serrées et frappai le battant de trois coups déterminés. Le son se répercuta dehors aussi bien qu'à l'intérieur et je me sentis blêmir. Malgré tout, je demeurai solidement campée sur mes deux appuis, décidée à tout faire pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrirait. J'entendis les gonds grincer et frémis une dernière fois avant de lever un regard farouche sur... une belle jeune fille d'apparence fragile, bien habillée. Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de ma surprise car elle s'écarta aussitôt pour me laisser passer. L'entrepôt avait été réaménagé en une sorte de loft brillamment éclairé par les fenêtres découpées dans le toit. Les membres de la bande étaient avachis dans des canapés au milieu de la pièce, fumant et buvant allègrement. Leur vue suffit à raviver mes craintes. Je dus retenir un cri qui fleurissait sur mes lèvres et bloquer un flot de sanglots qui menaçait de m'assaillir, avant de me redresser avec tout l'aplomb dont j'étais capable. Je m'approchai d'un pas faussement déterminé, essayant de dissimuler la peur qui me tordait les entrailles. Un rapide examen suffit à m'informer de l'absence de Sasuke. Le lâche avait préféré ne pas assister au spectacle. J'étais en partie soulagée qu'il ne soit pas là. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce qu'il assiste à... Je préférais ne pas y penser. Pourtant, un brusque sentiment de solitude m'envahit. Ma peur atteignit son paroxysme, si bien que je dus de nouveau me concentrer pour retrouver un rythme de respiration normal. Sasuke absent, je n'avais plus aucun espoir de m'en sortir indemne.

- Ah !, s'exclama Deidara d'une voix rauque. Voilà celle que l'on attendait !

- Ton apparence laisse un peu à désirer !, grommela Kisame, l'homme requin. Kisa, arrange ça, s'il te plait !

La jeune femme qui m'avait ouvert la porte s'approcha de moi et m'attira derrière elle jusqu'à une pièce située au fond de l'entrepôt. Nous débouchâmes dans une grande salle de bain aménagée. Un large miroir s'étendait sur tout un pan de mur, opposé à la profonde baignoire. Des meubles sombres étaient alignés contre le mur qui portait le miroir et trois sièges étaient placés de façon à faciliter la toilette. Kisa m'installa sur l'un de ces sièges, qu'elle fit pivoter pour me placer face à elle, et entreprit de me maquiller et de me coiffer avec précaution.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Sakura, répondis-je sans bouger d'un cil. Tu travailles pour eux ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Comme toi, j'étais serveuse au jour de l'an, l'année dernière.

Elle afficha un sourire triste, comme si ce jour avait marqué le commencement d'une série de malheurs. Je sautai sur l'occasion.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'ont fait ?, demandai-je d'une voix paniquée. Je veux dire, jusqu'où as-tu dû aller pour eux ?

Nos regards se croisèrent et, immédiatement, je compris. J'allais donc y passer moi aussi. C'était dans la suite logique, s'ils ramenaient des filles qu'ils avaient dragué toute la soirée ce n'était certainement pas pour améliorer la décoration de leur loft... Kisa baissa rapidement les yeux, honteuse, mais je ne pouvais lui reprocher de ne pas s'être rebellée contre ses tyrans. Tandis qu'elle appliquait une épaisse couche de rouge sur mes lèvres, je songeai que j'allais peut être pouvoir l'aider, elle aussi. Mais avant cela, j'allais devoir subir les mêmes épreuves.

Kisa me mena dans un dressing dans lequel quantité de belles robes pendaient à des cintres. Elle en choisit une blanche sans me demander mon avis, ne sachant que trop bien combien l'envie de me montrer coquette en cette heure me manquait. Elle posa ensuite une paire de talons hauts à mes pieds. Tandis que je m'habillais, elle garda les yeux baissés, comme si elle cherchait à s'excuser modestement de son manque de courage. Je ne lui en voulais pas d'obéir aveuglément à cette bande d'animaux. Je ne lui tenais pas non plus rigueur de me livrer ainsi apprêtée entre leurs mains avides. Je ne doutais pas qu'ils aient su trouver les mots pour la maintenir sous leur joug. Ils avaient dû la menacer de représailles, tout comme ils l'avaient fait avec moi.

Lorsque je fus prête, elle me ramena dans la pièce où les membres de l'organisation continuait de s'abreuver en riant bruyamment. Tremblante, les yeux rivés au sol, je ne pu voir le visage de celui qui émit un sifflement aigu en me voyant. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut le corps et une larme s'échappa de mon œil droit. Je la cueillis discrètement avant que l'Akatsuki ne s'en aperçoive et ravalai ses sœurs avant qu'il ne leur prenne l'envie de suivre le même chemin. Kisa s'éloigna rapidement et j'entendis une porte claquer derrière elle, symbolisant le coup au cœur que son départ me portait. J'étais seule.

- Approche, n'ai pas peur, dit Deidara en tapotant le canapé à son côté.

Cette simple phrase aurait suffit à me faire fuir si je n'avais rassemblé tout ce qu'il me restait de volonté pour demeurer de marbre. J'inspirai profondément en espérant atténuer les tremblements de mon corps, en vain. Au prix d'un immense effort, je parvins à faire un pas, puis un autre. La vie semblait soudain se dérouler au ralenti. Je pris place à la droite de Deidara, les mâchoires serrées, sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

- N'est-elle pas superbe ?, demanda Deidara en s'emparant de ma main. Cela aurait été vraiment dommage que nous passions à côté d'une si belle chose !

Je retirai ma main comme si son contact m'avait brûlée. Il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et se contenta de me lancer un regard moqueur. Je devinai qu'il se délectait de me voir si effrayée. Un cri cherchait désespérément à passer mes lèvres mais je fis mon possible pour le contenir. Hors de question de rentrer dans son jeu. Kisame se leva et s'assit à ma gauche, aussi près que possible de moi. J'avais déjà pu remarquer que Deidara et lui étaient particulièrement portés sur la gente féminine. Mais les regards des autres, bien qu'ils demeurent tranquillement assis à leurs places, supposaient qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement indifférents à ma présence.

Kisame souleva légèrement le volant de ma jupe et remonta sa main le long de ma cuisse. Sa paume était rêche, exempt de douceur. Son contact me révulsa et je ne pu retenir un hoquet de terreur. Ce signe de faiblesse n'eut d'autre effet que d'étirer son sourire carnassier. Il baissa la tête et embrassa mon genou, puis parcourut la moitié de ma cuisse de ses lèvres sèches. De son côté, Deidara avait approché sa tête de mon cou et parcourait celui-ci en humant ma peau. Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour protester mais aucun son n'en sortit. Tout mon être désirait s'échapper de leurs étreintes, des insultes à leur attention fleurissaient dans mon esprits, mais je constatai très vite que la peur m'avait complètement paralysée. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, ni même parler. La terreur avait pris possession de tout mon corps. Tandis que des larmes de frustration perlaient aux coins de mes yeux, tous deux se redressèrent.

- Ne précipitons pas les choses, c'est notre devise, m'expliqua Deidara d'une voix suave. Seras-tu assez aimable pour remplir nos verres ?

Je niai d'un signe de la tête. Deidara se renfrogna et Kisame adopta un masque de colère.

- Je t'ai demandé de nous servir, répéta le jeune homme blond.

- Je ne peux pas, insistai-je en dissimulant mes poings dans les plis de ma robes.

Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de me ridiculiser. Mes mains étaient agitées de tremblements incontrôlables, que je tentai vainement de dissimuler. Deidara aperçu mon mouvement et ses lèvres s'étendirent en un nouveau sourire empli d'ironie. Il avait compris. Kisame fit mine de s'énerver mais son ami l'arrêta d'un signe de la main. Il le gratifia d'un clin d'oeil avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas, belle fleur ?, fit-il d'un ton railleur.

- Je..., hésitai-je.

Plutôt mourir que de l'avouer. Mais je savais parfaitement qu'il me forcerait à l'admettre, qu'il ferait tout pour m'humilier davantage, encore et encore. Plus vif que l'éclair, il tira sur mon bras et s'empara de ma main droite.

- Ma pauvre petite, tu trembles encore plus que ma regrettée grand-mère, déplora-t-il d'un ton faussement compatissant.

Sa réplique provoqua l'hilarité générale. Je sentis la honte embraser mes joues. J'aurais tant voulu leur faire croire qu'ils n'avaient pas de pouvoir sur moi, que leur comportement ne m'effrayait pas. Si je ne montrais pas de peur, peut-être se désintéresseraient-ils de moi, avais-je songé. Mais j'étais si agitée de tremblements qu'il aurait été ridicule de nier la vérité : ils m'inspiraient la plus grande terreur. J'étais aussi fragile qu'un agneau face à une meute de loups. Et ils adoraient ça. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, l'homme aux cheveux rouges me tendit la bouteille de saké.

- Bois. Ça te détendra.

- A vrai dire, je ne préfère pas, dis-je d'une voix faible.

Kisame m'enserra brutalement la gorge et susurra à mon oreille :

- Quand on te dit de boire, tu bois.

Je hochai la tête tout en agrippant sa main de mes dix doigts dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher prise. Il ricana et me regarda me débattre quelques secondes avant de me libérer. Une inspiration douloureuse plus tard, j'attrapai la bouteille. Les yeux rivés sur l'étiquette, je tirai sur le bouchon et portai le goulot à mes lèvres. Deidara stoppa mon geste, sourit et déclara :

- Tu trembles trop, décidément ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons t'aider !

Il attrapa la bouteille et me poussa sur les jambes de Kisame. Il ne me laissa pas la moindre chance de réagir et empoigna mon menton pour me verser le liquide brûlant dans la gorge. Paniquée, je tentai de me redresser entre deux gorgées mais les bras de l'homme requin me plaquèrent contre lui. L'alcool coulait aussi bien dans ma bouche qu'en dehors, où il s'écoulait sur mes épaules, ma gorge, ma poitrine. Les yeux de Deidara s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de désir et il s'approcha pour lécher le liquide sur ma peau, descendant sa langue jusqu'au creux de mes clavicules. Mes instincts prirent alors le contrôle total de mon corps. Je me débattis comme une diablesse, mordant, griffant tout ce qui passait à proximité. Loin d'inquiéter Deidara, ma réaction l'amusa et ses mains fourragèrent sous ma jupe en caressant ma peau. Il rit en me sentant résister sous lui et se fit plus insistant. Pendant ce temps Kisame, qui s'était emparé de la bouteille, versait son contenu entre mes lèvres en s'esclaffant. Entre deux gorgées, je parvins à pousser un cri de terreur mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer les rires de mes agresseurs.

Alors que je me croyais perdue, la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit et une voix familière, bien trop familière, lança :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

- Oh, tiens, Sasuke, dit l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Viens donc te mêler aux festivités. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y en aura pour tout le monde !

Je profitai de cette diversion pour balancer mon coude dans le menton de Kisame, qui me lâcha en poussant un cri de douleur, et envoyer mon pied dans le torse de Deidara, qui s'écroula en arrière. Je me précipitai contre le mur en les maudissant du regard et levai les yeux vers le nouveau venu. C'était bien Sasuke, qui me considérait avec une drôle d'expression, les dents serrées, le regard flamboyant. Je relevai une mèche trempée qui collait à mon front et le toisai d'un air de défi en haletant. Fini, la Sakura tremblante de peur. J'étais bien décidée à vendre chèrement ma peau.

Kisame, rendu furieux par le coup qu'il avait reçu, se précipita vers moi et me plaqua contre le mur auquel je m'étais appuyée. Malgré mes résolutions, je ne pu retenir un cri de douleur. Sa force était largement supérieure à la mienne et le choc avait suffit à me bloquer la respiration. Ses yeux de prédateurs s'ancrèrent dans les miens et il gronda :

- De quel droit tu nous cognes dessus ?

- Co...connard..., hoquetai-je.

- Pardon ?, demanda-t-il en s'approchant si près que son haleine alcoolisée s'insinua dans mes narines.

Il resserra sa prise et je me débattis de toutes mes forces, en vain. Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait m'étouffer !

- Kisame !, cria une voix derrière lui.

C'était Sasuke. Kisame me lâcha et je m'écroulai au sol en respirant bruyamment. L'air qui pénétrait dans ma gorge avait tout l'air d'être chauffé à blanc.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, gamin ?, demanda Kisame.

- Cette fille, répondit le jeune homme, je la veux pour moi.

- Oh, oh ?, ricana l'homme requin. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on te la donnerait ?

- Vous m'avez dit qu'à l'issue du jour de l'an, je pourrais choisir une fille parmi celles qui travaillent ici. Je veux celle-là.

Ses paroles furent suivies par un silence uniquement entrecoupé par mes respirations laborieuses. Les membres de la bande échangèrent des regards furtifs. Finalement, l'homme aux cheveux rouges dit :

- C'est vrai, les gars, je m'en souviens.

- Mais pourquoi elle en particulier ?, voulut savoir Deidara.

- Je l'avais repérée à la soirée, expliqua Sasuke. Et vous m'avez toujours dit qu'aucun de nous ne devait jamais manqué à sa parole envers les autres, pas vrai ?

- Là aussi, il a raison, confirma l'homme aux cheveux rouges d'une voix lasse.

- Oh, ça va, Sasori !, s'énerva Kisame. Arrête un peu ! Très bien, gamin, tu l'auras, mais tu peux bien nous la prêter un moment, non ?

Sasuke s'obstinait à ne pas croiser mon regard mais je fis mon possible pour que ma prière silencieuse l'atteigne. Il était mon unique espoir, le mince fil auquel pouvait encore se rattacher mon honneur et ma dignité.

- Non, dit-il sèchement en se rapprochant de l'endroit où j'étais prostrée. Est ce que je suis allé fricoter avec l'une des vôtres, moi ?

- Il..., commença Sasori.

- Ta gueule, putain !, hurla Kisame. C'est bon, j'ai compris !

Sasuke me saisit violemment par le bras et me releva sans ménagement. Je mis un moment avant de m'équilibrer. Étourdie par un mélange de peur et de soulagement, j'étais accablée de vertiges qui me donnaient la nausée. Sasuke n'y prêta pas attention et m'entraîna à sa suite vers une porte située à gauche de l'entrée. Alors qu'il passait près de ses acolytes, Deidara le héla.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui lançant un sachet de poudre blanche. Ça la détendra et ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'en prendre un peu aussi, tu es un tantinet sur les nerfs, Sasuke...

Sasuke saisit le sachet au vol et le fourra dans sa poche sans un seul remerciement. Alors que la porte se refermait sur nous, Deidara ajouta d'une voix douce :

- Et si tu tiens à cette fille, prends garde à ne pas la laisser seule !

La menace n'aurait pas pu être plus claire... 


	17. La petite pousse verte

Hello!

Encore une fois, j'ai été lente. Enfin, pas lente, terriblement lente. Je m'en excuse une fois de plus, mais cela commence à faire un certain temps que j'ai écrit cette fiction donc je passe un temps fou à reprendre mes chapitres (ajout de descriptions, changement de certaines tournures de phrase, nouveaux éléments...), à leur trouver un titre et à les poster sur les 3 sites qui hébergent mes fictions! Ajoutez à cela un peu de flemme (soyons honnêtes) et vous obtenez un loooong délai de publication! Mea culpa.

En tout cas, j'espère que ces chapitres vous plairont. Ils ne sont pas très gais, je vous le dis tout de suite. On s'enfonce un peu plus dans la noirceur de l'histoire. Mais il y a quand même quelques petites choses qui devraient vous satisfaire ^^ Je n'en dis pas plus!

Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt (sur une échelle assez longue)!

* * *

><p>La petite pousse verte...<p>

La porte claqua et ce fut le silence. Sasuke écrasa l'interrupteur, illuminant un couloir vide et étroit aux murs grisâtres. De chaque côté, trois portes en métal bloquaient l'accès aux pièces qu'elles renfermaient. Sasuke se dirigea vers la dernière porte à gauche et l'ouvrit rapidement. Nous pénétrâmes dans une petite pièce carrée dans laquelle se trouvaient un canapé, un lit et une table entourée de trois chaises. Ici et là, des tas d'objets encombraient la surface du sol déjà réduite. Les murs étaient nus mais la pièce dégageait une odeur que j'aurais reconnue entre mille : celle du parfum de Sasuke. Ainsi, c'était ici qu'il créchait lorsqu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Il me lâcha et referma la porte derrière lui. Tout à coup, ce fut comme s'il avait élevé une barrière entre nous et le danger, comme si rien de ce qui s'était passé n'avait eu lieu. La tension de mes muscles se relâcha, le nœud de mes entrailles se dénoua et un soulagement tel m'envahit que je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, en pleurs. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que mes larmes fassent mine de se tarir. Sasuke ne me prêtait pas la moindre attention, trop occupé à vérifier le contenu du sachet que lui avait donné Deidara. Sa patience avait néanmoins des limites, comme je pus le constater lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers moi, excédé :

– C'est bon, tu as terminé ?, demanda-t-il avec humeur.

Malgré son absence totale de chaleur, sa voix me fit l'effet d'un baume apaisant. Mes sanglots s'atténuèrent, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Visiblement soulagé, Sasuke soupira et se leva pour fouiller sous une pile de magasines à la recherche de quelque chose. Il finit par en sortir un objet tel que j'en avais vu dans sa chambre, une sorte de paille avec laquelle il sniffait sa cocaïne. A mon grand étonnement, il me la tendit. Je manquai m'étrangler sous le coup de la surprise. Était-il seulement sérieux, là ?

– Non merci, dis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et entreprit de fouiller à nouveau dans son bazar pour dénicher une bouteille de jus de fruits à peine entamée. Il me la tendit en grommelant :

– C'est mieux, ça ?

Je tendis la main, ivre de reconnaissance, et avalai goulûment une partie de ce que contenait la bouteille. Je constatai dès la première gorgée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque jus de fruit, mais d'alcool coupé à l'orange. Je n'en avalai pas moins la moitié de la bouteille en une seule fois, insensibles aux protestations de mon estomac. Le goût prononcé de la vodka me procura le coup de fouet escompté et je tressaillis légèrement, comme électrisée. Je reposai la bouteille et fus prise de légers vertiges, contrecoup de l'alcool et des évènements récents. Je levai alors les yeux vers Sasuke, qui avait aligné la poudre sur le pli d'un morceau de papier découpé à la va vite. Quelques inspirations plus tard, il avait consommé tout son contenu. Il se redressa en reniflant par à-coups et me regarda. Je pris conscience de la façon dont je le fixais et baissai les yeux, honteuse.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que toute la réalité de la situation me frappa aussi violemment que si l'on m'avait giflée. J'étais assise là, dégoulinante d'alcool – dont les effets commençaient à se faire sentir – vêtue d'une robe blanche qui n'était même pas la mienne et qui sentait le saké à trois kilomètres. Sasuke était juste devant moi, en train de consommer sa drogue avec le même calme, la même décontraction que si cela constituait le plus élémentaire de ses gestes quotidiens. Pire : il m'avait vue alors que j'étais dans une posture des plus délicates. Que pensait-il de moi à cet instant ? Songeait-il que, puisque j'étais venue en toute connaissance de cause, j'étais une fille facile ? Je désirais plus que tout effacer cet épisode de sa mémoire. L'horreur et la terreur passée, je souhaitais presque qu'il ne fut jamais entré dans cet entrepôt et qu'il eut laissé ces hommes faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. J'aurais voulu disparaître pour toujours, là, maintenant.

Je relevai une mèche trempée que je coinçai derrière mon oreille. Sasuke se leva et s'assit à côté de moi. Je sursautai et m'éloignai le plus possible de lui, ne désirant pas frôler sa peau si blanche, si délicate, avec la mienne, souillée par des mains qui n'auraient jamais dû l'approcher.

– Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de venir ici ?, demanda-t-il alors d'un ton accusateur, les yeux ostensiblement fixés sur le mur comme si le simple fait de me regarder représentait un danger.  
>– Je..., hésitai-je. J'avais peur pour ma mère, pour les autres... Tu les as entendus, ils ont dit qu'ils s'en prendraient à mes proches si je ne venais pas ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?<br>– Tu n'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds à cette soirée, grogna-t-il après un instant de réflexion. C'est vraiment la plus grosse connerie que tu aies faite de ta vie !

Les dents serrées, le regard brillant de rage, il daigna enfin tourner son magnifique visage vers moi. Je plongeai dans ses yeux noirs, incapable de résister à leur pouvoir d'attraction. Avait-il toujours eu cette petite étincelle bleutée dans ses iris ou bien celle-ci était-elle simplement due à un quelconque reflet ? Je n'avais jamais observé ses yeux avec autant d'attention, auparavant. A cet instant, j'aurais pu me noyer dans leur beauté. Je m'abîmai si bien dans ce regard qu'il me fut impossible de mettre sur pied une réponse intelligente et argumentée. Aussi me contentai-je d'afficher un air penaud en murmurant :

– Je le sais... Je n'avais pas pensé que...  
>– C'était complètement idiot de ta part, conclut-il sans avoir conscience de mon état d'égarement. Mais maintenant que tu en es là, il va falloir t'en tirer le mieux possible. Assume tes responsabilités, je t'ai sauvé la mise tout à l'heure mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.<p>

Je hochai la tête, trop secouée pour lui tenir tête. Je savais bien qu'il faisait déjà preuve d'un bel effort pour me parler, lui qui m'avait soigneusement ignorée au cours des derniers mois. L'entendre s'adresser à moi de cette manière, peut-être pas amicale mais au moins sans agressivité, était le meilleur des remèdes.

– Mais maintenant que je suis sensée être à toi (mon cœur s'emballa à cette pensée), ils n'ont plus le droit de me toucher, non ?, demandai-je pour me rassurer.

Le regard que me lança alors Sasuke me fit frémir d'une extrémité à l'autre. Non, cela ne les arrêterait pas. A la moindre occasion ils recommenceraient, voilà pourquoi Deidara avait mis Sasuke en garde quelques minutes plus tôt. Ne la laisse pas seule, avait-il dit.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?, me lamentai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.  
>– Je ne sais pas, répondit Sasuke. Tu t'es mise dans la merde, à toi de t'en sortir. Dis-toi juste une chose : fais en sorte de ne jamais venir seule.<p>

Je relevai brusquement la tête et le considérai d'un air incrédule.

– Mais je n'ai aucune intention de revenir !, m'exclamai-je.  
>– Tu seras obligée, dit Sasuke en s'agitant légèrement sur le canapé. Je ne suis même pas encore un membre officiel de la bande alors, même si tu es sensée être à moi, tu dois obéir à leurs ordres en priorité. S'ils te demandent de venir, tu devras le faire. Les mêmes menaces pèsent toujours sur ta tête.<p>

Estomaquée, je ne fus même pas capable de pleurer. J'étais coincée. Peut-être devrais-je obéir à ces hommes jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, simplement parce que j'avais été assez bête pour me croire capable de leur enlever Sasuke. A cause de cette simple erreur, ma vie était gâchée. Je frémis en songeant au nombre de fois où la scène de tout à l'heure allait se répéter. Je pris la bouteille posée à mes pieds et engloutis encore une bonne partie de son contenu. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû boire, d'autant que l'alcool que m'avait fait boire de force Kisame et Deidara commençait déjà à embrumer mon esprit. Après tout, je n'avais rien avalé depuis la veille. Ma vue se brouillait, mes oreilles sifflaient et des fourmillements parcouraient tous mon corps. Je me sentis affreusement misérable. Une vive chaleur empourprait mes joues, accentuée par la proximité de Sasuke. Mes pensées s'éparpillèrent et je me surpris à imaginer la douceur de sa peau, la légèreté de son souffle, le goût de ses lèvres et... Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, et vite ! Peu désireuse de passer pour une parfaite idiote en m'autorisant un geste déplacé, je me levai aussi vivement que si le contact du canapé m'avait brusquement électrifiée. Malheureusement, dans mon état actuel, le mouvement fut trop vif. Je vacillai et retombai mollement sur le canapé. De rage, j'ôtai les chaussures que m'avait fournies Kisa, les balançait à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis refis une tentative. Cette fois, mon équilibre fut moins précaire et je réussis à me maintenir debout.

– Est ce qu'il y a un endroit où je pourrais me laver ?, demandai-je d'une voix pâteuse.  
>– Dans la chambre de Deidara, il y a une salle de bain, dit Sasuke. Je vais t'accompagner, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon expression effrayée.<p>

Nous sortîmes de sa chambre et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'en face. La pièce réservée à Deidara était plus grande que celle de Sasuke et une petite salle de bain se découpait au fond, délimitée par deux murs sans porte. J'allais y pénétrer lorsque je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien pour me changer. Je tâtai le haut de ma robe trempée et grimaçai. Il faudrait m'en contenter pour l'instant... Pénétrant dans la douche, je me déshabillai rapidement et fit couler l'eau chaude sur mes épaules, savourant ce moment de détente. Mes muscles se décontractèrent les uns après les autres sous l'effet de la chaleur, comme si toute mon adrénaline s'évaporait en même temps que l'eau. Je m'appuyai contre les carreaux blancs qui ornaient les murs de la douche et pris le temps d'apprécier le clapotement des fines gouttelettes sur ma peau. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi, immobile, avant que Sasuke ne montre des signes d'impatience :

– Tu te dépêches, un peu ?

Je savonnai ma peau et mes cheveux aussi vite que possible et sortis de la douche. Malheureusement, cet instant est souvent celui où l'on prend conscience de ce que l'on a réellement oublié...

– Je n'ai pas de serviette..., dis-je.  
>– Putain, c'est pas vrai..., grommela-t-il. Je reviens.<br>– Non !, m'exclamai-je en proie à la panique. Ne t'en vas pas !  
>– Très bien !, fit-il d'un ton exaspéré. Prends ça.<p>

Il me jeta un bout de tissu par-dessus le mur, que j'attrapai avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'eau. C'était son t-shirt.

– Mais je ne peux pas faire ça !, m'offusquai-je.  
>– Comme tu veux, reste ici si tu préfères, tu finiras bien par sécher, soupira-t-il. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre !<p>

Je contemplai le vêtement sans trop savoir quoi faire. Finalement je me tamponnai légèrement le corps de manière à être suffisamment sèche pour enfiler ma robe. Pieds nus, je sortis de la douche, serrant le t-shirt contre moi. Lorsque je retrouvai Sasuke, son regard était étrange, comme recouvert d'une fine couche de brume, et ses pupilles étaient anormalement dilatées. Mais je remarquai avant tout son torse délicatement musclé et l'alcool dans mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et le suivit docilement jusque dans sa chambre, tête basse.

Lorsque je repris place sur le canapé je me rendis compte que, loin de les atténuer, la douche avait accentué les effets de l'alcool. Sasuke ne se précipita pas pour enfiler un autre t-shirt. En avait-il seulement un ? Je l'espérai pour le bon équilibre de ma santé mentale. Le mieux était encore de dormir. C'est cela, fermer les yeux et ne plus penser à tout cela. Lorsque je les ouvrirais de nouveau, je serais sans nul doute plus à même de gérer mes sentiments. Je m'allongeai mais Sasuke m'arrêta d'un geste. M'arrachant son vêtement des mains, il aboya :

– Tu ne comptes quand même pas rester ici indéfiniment ? Je te rappelle que je ne te connais plus ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as bêtement décidé de te mêler de ma vie de nouveau que je dois supporter ta présence continuellement !

Je restai scotchée, les bras serrés contre moi comme si je tenais encore le t-shirt. Que signifiait cette agressivité soudaine ? Encore émotionnellement fragile, je ne fus pas étonnée de sentir mes larmes affluer de nouveau aux coins de mes yeux. L'ivresse ne me laissa pas le loisir de contrôler ma colère. Je serrai les dents et sentis ma main partir avant même de l'avoir pleinement décidé. Ma paume rencontra la joue de Sasuke avec violence, dans un « clac ! » retentissant. Le jeune homme demeura sonné une seconde puis me contempla, perplexe. Sa joue prit rapidement une teinte rose vif et les contours de mes doigts se dessinèrent sur sa peau.

– J'en ai assez de tes sautes d'humeur !, m'écriai-je en pleurant. Ce n'est pas le moment !

Je ramenai mes genoux contre mon menton et y enfoui mon visage, le corps tremblant. Je sentis Sasuke se laisser tomber à côté de moi, en silence. Son doigt frôla légèrement le mien et ce simple contact déclencha un tonnerre d'électricité dans ma colonne vertébrale. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur lui et m'agrippai à son cou, mes larmes ruisselant sur son épaule. Il resta immobile un instant, visiblement déconcerté par cet élan d'affection. Ses bras ne tardèrent pas cependant à m'envelopper dans un cocon de douceur et mes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi enlacés, sans échanger une seule parole. L'odeur de Sasuke, si familière et rassurante, suffit à me calmer. Mes sanglots disparurent. Ne demeuraient plus que Sasuke, Sasuke et son étreinte si chaude, qui m'avait tant manqué... Quelque chose s'insinua dans mes veines, un sentiment si vivifiant qu'il me submergea et s'empara de tout mon corps. Je tâchai de le résorber, de le faire taire, mais j'en fus incapable. Sasuke était trop près. De mon côté, j'étais si bourrée que mes instincts primaires reprenaient le dessus sur ma raison. J'avais terriblement envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, de sentir ses mains parcourir le mien. J'étais complètement impuissante face au désir qui venait de conquérir mon esprit. Même si je n'avais pas de contact direct avec lui, je savais que son torse nu était là, sous ma poitrine, et je le sentais se gonfler au rythme de sa respiration. Mes doigts effleuraient la base de ses cheveux, aussi douce que du duvet, et je sentais les siens s'éparpiller sur mon dos. Je me redressai légèrement et plaçai mon regard à quelques centimètres du sien, encore trouble et pourtant étrangement éveillé. Il m'observa, une drôle de lueur dans l'oeil, que je perçus comme de l'hésitation. Je souris légèrement et demeurai immobile, priant pour que sa réaction soit celle que j'attendais. Elle le fut. Son regard se posa sur ma bouche, presque imperceptiblement. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes et s'y déposèrent avec douceur, comme s'il craignait de les blesser. J'entrouvris la bouche et laissai sa langue y pénétrer pour venir à la rencontre de la mienne. Ses doigts se firent plus pressants, descendant jusqu'au bas de mon dos en me serrant contre lui tandis que les miens folâtraient dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Sa bouche s'éloigna peu à peu de la mienne pour descendre le long de mon cou, y déposant mille baisers. Je soupirai de contentement. Je songeai aux lèvres froides et dures de Kisame et tressaillit, avant de me concentrer sur la vague de sensations que me procuraient celles de Sasuke. Il était le seul à pouvoir déposer ses lèvres sur mon corps, les autres n'avaient aucun droit de s'en approcher.

Sasuke me repoussa légèrement pour m'allonger sur le canapé et se placer au-dessus de moi. Sa bouche s'égara sur mon décolleté pendant que ses mains soulevaient ma jupe et glissaient le long de mes cuisses. La tête en arrière, je me mordis la lèvre et soupirai plus fort sous la chaleur de ses doigts. Quelque part au fond de moi, une petite voix me soufflait que ce n'était pas bien, que je n'aurais pas dû m'abandonner à lui ainsi, que lui et moi n'étions pas dans notre état normal. Mais je la fis taire avec autorité. Rien ne m'ôterait le bonheur de ces instants. Il tira lentement sur le bustier de ma robe, découvrant ma poitrine encore drapée dans mon soutien-gorge. Il l'observa d'un air gourmand et caressa l'arrondi de mes seins du bout des doigts. Il passa ses mains sous mes bretelles et s'apprêtait à les dénuder lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Nous nous redressâmes à la vitesse de l'éclair pour faire face à l'intrus, qui n'était autre que Kisame. Son habituel sourire prédateur étira ses lèvres pendant que j'essayai de lui montrer le moins de peau nue possible.

– Eh bien, les gars, c'est déjà bien entamé apparemment..., dit-il alors que ses amis apparaissaient à ses côtés.  
>– La petite tient ses promesses, ajouta l'homme aux cicatrices. Quelles formes !<br>– Ça me donne des idées, pas toi Kakuzu ?, ajouta Deidara en me lorgnant sans pudeur.  
>– Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi elle ne se débat pas avec toi, Sasuke ?, demanda le grand aux cheveux gris.<br>– C'est probablement grâce à ma petite poudre magique, Hidan, dit Deidara en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Sasuke s'était placé devant moi, dans l'espoir de me protéger du regard de ces cinq hommes qui occupaient maintenant la majeure partie de l'espace encore libre de la pièce. Malheureusement, j'avais conscience que seul contre tous, il n'avait aucune chance. Et par conséquent, moi non plus... 


	18. meurt dans le froid de l'hiver

...meurt dans le froid de l'hiver.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit de la toucher, elle est à moi, grogna Sasuke.  
>– Oui, ça c'est la théorie, mon petit Sasuke, dit Sasori. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir faire une dérogation dans le cas présent.<p>

J'avais remonté ma robe et, sous un regard de Sasuke, je me faufilai rapidement entre les hommes, tentative désespérée de prendre la fuite. Évidemment, les doigts de Kakuzu se refermèrent sur mon épaule et il me jeta par terre. J'atterris sur le coccyx et une vive douleur me traversa le dos. Je ne tentai même pas de me relever. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Personne ne viendrait me sauver cette fois-ci alors autant en finir, et rapidement. Deidara s'approcha de moi pendant que Hidan retenait Sasuke qui protestait vivement contre leur intrusion.

– Eh bien, tu t'es fait mal, ma pauvre chérie ?, demanda-t-il. Mais explique-moi, pourquoi fuis-tu devant nous alors que tu te plies à la volonté de notre jeune ami ici présent ? Aurait-il des charmes dont nous ne disposons pas ?

La question n'était que rhétorique, j'en étais persuadée. Ils avaient dû deviner que Sasuke et moi étions liés, c'était trop évident. Je soupçonnais même qu'ils aient été au courant depuis le début et que toutes leurs manigances n'aient jamais eu qu'un seul but : torturer Sasuke. En réfléchissant bien, cela se tenait. Après tout, il y avait un certain nombre de jolies jeunes filles parmi celles qui travaillaient avec moi la veille. Or, les membres de la bande avaient tout de suite jeté leur dévolu sur moi. J'avais été la seule à subir leurs obscénités toute la soirée. Il aurait été prétentieux de croire que les autres filles n'étaient pas assez attirantes pour eux. Un tel jugement aurait été faux. Non, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible : ils savaient que j'étais une amie de Sasuke. Et ils avaient dû vouloir tester sa loyauté en me chahutant un peu juste sous son nez.

– Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi, répondis-je à Deidara. Vous l'avez toujours su.

L'habituel sourire de Deidara s'effaça et son expression froide me fit alors trembler de peur. Il me tira par le bras, me forçant à me relever et m'attira dans le couloir. Je protestai avec énergie et j'entendis Sasuke faire de même dans la pièce que nous venions de quitter.

– Tu n'es pas idiote, ça je l'ai su tout de suite, ricana le jeune homme en me faisant pénétrer dans sa chambre. Mais j'aimerais juste savoir une chose : pourquoi es-tu venu fourrer ton nez dans nos affaires, hein ? Tu espérais quoi, au juste, en venant à cette soirée ?

Devant mon expression horrifiée, il ricana.

– Tu aurais dû savoir que le chef aime bien fouiller un peu dans le passé de ceux qui bossent pour lui, railla-t-il. Et quand il nous a dit que tu étais l'amie d'enfance de Sasuke...

Il tourna mon visage vers le sien et, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, m'embrassa sauvagement.

– Tu penses bien qu'on n'allait pas laissé passer une occasion pareille, poursuivit-il après m'avoir jeté sur son lit.

Il bloqua mon corps entre ses jambes et ses bras solides. Prise de panique, je ne prêtais même plus attention à ses paroles. Je poussais des cris suraigus en me débattant, en vain. Deidara posa sa main sur ma bouche. Il approcha sa bouche de mes oreilles et murmura :

– Ferme-là. Tu sais, si Sasuke était resté bien sage, on n'en serait pas là. Mais le fait qu'il te réclame pour lui tout seul, avec ses airs supérieurs, ben... Ça nous a un peu mis en rogne. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à lui, ma belle. Après tout, c'est pour lui que tu t'es mis dans cette merde, non ?

Il croisa mon regard fou de terreur, dut y lire la confirmation qu'il attendait et sourit d'un air satisfait. Je m'en fichais comme d'une guigne, de ses hypothèses et des vérités qu'elles pouvaient bien contenir. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il était bien trop fort et que j'étais incapable de fournir la moindre résistance. Je hurlai autant que possible et j'entendis Sasuke crier mon nom dans la pièce voisine. Ma robe fut vite relevée, révélant mes jambes nues aux yeux de Deidara, qui se mit à parcourir ma peau avec sa langue avide. La peur manqua de me rendre folle, un brusque sentiment de dégoût gagna tout mon corps et je me débattis de plus belle. J'avais beau savoir que mes efforts étaient inutiles, que je ne lui échapperais pas, je ne pouvais renoncer... Non, je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit... Sasuke criait toujours dans la pièce voisine, je devais me battre pour lui. Il me détesterait s'il savait que je rendais les armes. Je ne tolérerais pas qu'il me déteste, non, pas lui, certainement pas... Pourtant... Pourtant c'était dur de se battre, c'était épuisant pour le corps, c'était lassant pour mon esprit fatigué, si fatigué. Je voulais que la journée se finisse, je voulais qu'elle n'ait jamais commencé. Si je fermais les yeux et que j'attendais que cela passe, peut être que je ne sentirais rien ? Peut-être que j'oublierais où je suis, oui, oublier, c'est ça, ne plus penser, fermer son esprit, ne rien voir, ne rien sentir, ne rien entendre.  
>Alors, soudainement, je cessai de me débattre. Je serrai les dents et acceptai les faits, des larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Dire que Sasuke avait failli être celui qui partagerait ma première fois ! A la différence de ce que me faisait subir Deidara, j'étais persuadée qu'il aurait su se montrer doux et délicat, comme les baisers qu'il m'offrait encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me focalisai sur cette pensée tout en fixant le plafond blanc au-dessus de ma tête, oublieuse du corps musclé penché au-dessus de moi. Au loin, j'entendais encore Sasuke m'appeler mais je ne lui répondis pas. Je m'enfermai dans un autre monde en agrippant le drap de toutes mes forces. Ne pas penser, ne rien voir, ne rien sentir, ne rien entendre. Concentrée sur ces tâches, je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas ressentir le corps de mon agresseur sur le mien. Dans le mien.<p>

Au bout d'un temps infini, les mouvements de Deidara cessèrent et il se releva, fourbu. Je demeurai allongée, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, la mâchoire serrée. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre contenance car un deuxième arriva, puis un autre. Ils eurent chacun leur tour, l'un après l'autre, comme un vieux refrain qui reviendrait toujours à l'identique en vous procurant les mêmes sensations de dégoût, de mal être. Et de douleur. Enfin, la place demeura libre et j'entendis les rires gras s'éloigner tels les derniers lambeaux d'un cauchemar à l'heure du réveil. Mais je ne me réveillai pas. Je ramenai simplement mes jambes contre ma poitrine et me repliai sur moi-même, comme si j'avais espéré disparaître en me comprimant avec suffisamment de force. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Je restai là, brisée, meurtrie, déchirée dans ma robe blanche que j'avais pudiquement mais faiblement, comme si cela ne comptait pas, rabaissée sur mes genoux. Une voix faible résonna alors derrière moi.

– Sakura... ?, dit-elle dans un murmure d'appréhension.

Des pas précipités, des mains sur mes épaules. Des mains d'hommes, encore. Alors, ce n'était pas fini ? Je me retournai lentement pour faire face à mon prochain violeur lorsque je reconnus Sasuke. Étrangement, la vue de son visage ne me procura aucune joie, aucun soulagement. J'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais ressentir ces sentiments heureux. Ses traits étaient tordus par la souffrance mais je devinais que ce n'était pas la sienne. Il avait mal pour moi. Je lisais dans ses yeux à quel point je devais paraître misérable, les yeux hagards, les joues encore couvertes de larmes. Il leva prudemment sa main vers mon visage, comme s'il craignait de m'effrayer. Savait-il seulement que mon esprit ne craignait plus rien ? Je l'avais barricadé derrière un mur dès le début de mon agression dans l'espoir de le maintenir intact, pur, à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec mon corps. La main de Sasuke se posa sur ma joue et le contact de ses doigts ne me fit aucun effet.

– C'est ma faute..., dit-il d'une voix douloureuse. J'aurais dû te faire sortir d'ici dès que j'ai pu... Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière...

Mon manque de réaction lui tira quelques larmes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer auparavant. Cette image ralluma une étincelle de vie dans mon cœur et je levai lentement mon bras douloureux pour poser ma main sur la sienne. Si chaude, si douce. Je l'embrassai du regard, à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec mes lèvres. Mais il était trop dévoré par le remord pour s'en apercevoir.

– Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, d'accord ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix qui dissimulait mal son émotion.

Je ne répondis pas mais il m'attrapa néanmoins sous les genoux et dans le dos et me porta dans la pièce principale de l'entrepôt. L'espace d'un instant, j'entendis de nouveau les voix de mes agresseurs qui s'esclaffaient à notre passage et ne ressentis aucune frayeur. Ils ne firent rien pour nous arrêter. Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

La lumière du jour m'aveugla et je levai une main pour me protéger des rayons du soleil. J'entendis le ronronnement d'un moteur à quelques pas de là et Sasuke me déposa à l'arrière d'une voiture.

– Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda quelqu'un que je reconnus comme étant Itachi.  
>– Mal, répondit Sasuke d'une voix morne. Elle n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis que...<br>– Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est forte, assura son frère.

Sasuke n'ajouta rien et la voiture démarra. Je m'interrogeai vaguement sur le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la fin de mon agression. Suffisamment, en tout cas, pour que Sasuke ait eu le temps de prévenir son frère et que ce dernier se rende à l'entrepôt. Au moins dix minutes. Cela me sembla étrange car je pouvais encore sentir le contact du dernier homme qui m'avait touché, la moiteur de ses mains sur ma peau, comme s'il venait seulement de me lâcher.  
>Je regardai défiler le paysage extérieur sans le voir vraiment. Je ne percevais qu'une farandole de couleurs plus ou moins nettes, de visages fermés ou rieurs, le tout entremêlés de sons mélodieux et chaotiques à la fois. Le monde était ainsi, mélange de blanc et de noir, de trouble et de tranquillité. Mais mes yeux ne le voyaient pas.<p>

La voiture s'arrêta soudain et Sasuke m'extirpa de l'habitacle en murmurant des paroles de réconfort qui ne m'atteignaient pas. Notre arrivée dans le bâtiment fut accueillie par des exclamations et je fus presque immédiatement allongée sur un brancard tandis qu'un médecin harcelait Sasuke avec ses questions. Il lui expliqua tout, d'une voix profondément attristée, et demanda à m'accompagner. J'entendis le médecin refuser en prétextant une multitude d'examens à pratiquer puis quelque chose me piqua le bras et, quelques secondes plus tard, le monde s'était refermé devant mes yeux. Avant de m'endormir, je cru sentir la caresse d'une main sur ma joue, puis plus rien, le peu de conscience qu'il me restait s'évapora et je sombrai dans le sommeil.

Je m'éveillai dans une pièce froide, en plein milieu de la nuit. J'ignorai ce qu'ils m'avaient injecté dans le corps, mais je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Cependant le souvenir des évènements de la veille me revint en mémoire et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Je n'avais rien pu faire, telle une simple poupée de chiffon entre des mains puissantes. Étrangement, la peur me rassura car elle signifiait que la vie était revenue en moi.

Une infirmière entra peu de temps après mon réveil et me demanda comment je me sentais.

– Mieux, répondis-je d'une voix qui n'était pas la mienne.

Elle vérifia un certain nombre de données sur la machine qui se tenait à côté de moi, puis me prévint :

– Je vais vous faire une injection qui vous fera dormir jusqu'à demain matin.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de communiquer autrement. De nouveau, une sensation d'engourdissement suivit la piqûre et je fus rapidement séparée du lien qui me retenait à la réalité.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour découvrir la même pièce, mais éclairée par la lumière du jour. Une main était posée sur la mienne et je me tournai vivement vers son propriétaire. Mon cœur s'emballa à la vue de Sasuke et je fus une fois de plus rassurée de constater que j'étais redevenue normale. Non, pas normale, je ne pouvais l'être, du moins pas encore. Mais je n'étais plus la Sakura zombie que Sasuke avait dû amener à l'hôpital. Je lui offris un petit sourire. En réponse, la commissure de ses lèvres se releva légèrement mais personne n'aurait même osé appeler cela un rictus. Néanmoins, je ne m'en formalisai pas.

– Comment tu te sens ?, murmura-t-il.  
>– Ça va, dis-je.<br>– Non, ça ne va pas, évidemment, grommela-t-il en m'accusant du regard. Ça ne peut pas aller.  
>– Tu as raison, abdiquai-je d'une voix faible. Il faudra un bon moment avant que ça aille bien mais...<p>

Sasuke me fixa intensément puis, sans signe annonciateur, il se leva, me tourna le dos et posa ses mains contre le mur, la tête baissée.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?, demandai-je en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
>– Ce qu'il y a ?, ricana Sasuke d'une voix mauvaise. Tu me le demandes ?<br>– Sasuke, arrête, protestai-je. S'il te plait.

Il soupira. Au prix de ce qui sembla être un énorme effort, il reprit place, enserra ma main dans les siennes et plaça sur moi son regard plein de douleur, de ressentiment.

– Très bien, fit-il plus calmement. Je ne peux pas me le pardonner, Sakura.  
>– Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmurai-je en luttant contre la fatigue. Ce sont eux les seuls coupables, tu le sais.<br>– Non, pas les seuls, rétorqua-t-il en grommelant. Si je t'avais mise en sécurité tout de suite, rien ne serait arrivé. Si je n'avais pas été si égoïste, je t'aurais immédiatement éloignée d'eux. Mais après avoir vu ce qu'ils te faisaient dans la grande pièce, j'ai vu rouge et... j'ai voulu te garder près de moi quelques instants de plus car je m'étais rendu compte à quel point je...  
>– Eh, chuchotai-je. Ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'ils iraient à l'encontre de leurs propres règles.<p>

Ni qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention de les respecter, et ce dès le départ, songeai-je in petto.

– Mais j'aurais dû te ramener chez toi, au lieu de te sauter dessus !, s'exclama-t-il en se relevant d'un bond et en agitant ses cheveux d'un geste rageur.  
>– C'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus, corrigeai-je.<br>– J'ai fait le premier pas, contra-t-il. C'est moi qui t'ai embrassée.  
>– Oui, mais seulement parce que j'avais tout fait pour, insistai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je refuse que tu t'accuses, Sasuke. J'ai besoin de toi, là, comme jamais, et je ne voudrais pas qu'une culpabilité sans fondement vienne te ronger les sangs. C'était ma décision, tu te souviens ? Tu m'as dit d'assumer mes responsabilités, alors ne le fais pas à ma place.<br>– C'était des paroles en l'air, grommela-t-il. Parce que j'étais énervé que tu te sois mis dans cette situation. Parce que j'avais peur pour toi.

Il soupira avec force et s'obstina à me tourner le dos une nouvelle fois. Je soufflai, lassée. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, la fatigue m'accablait. J'avais beaucoup trop parlé mais surtout trop peu de forces pour en supporter le contrecoup. Malgré mes efforts pour lutter contre le sommeil, je m'endormis, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Sasuke.

Quand je repris conscience, il était parti. A sa place se tenait quelqu'un dont les traits familiers m'apportèrent immédiatement une bouffée d'oxygène. Malheureusement, ce visage d'ordinaire si joyeux était ici ravagé par la colère et le chagrin. Il regardait ses pieds, les sourcils froncés, le teint pâle.

– Naruto, dis-je simplement.  
>– Oh, Sakura !, s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête. Dans quel état tu es, putain...<p>

Il posa sa main sur mon front et caressa mes cheveux.

– C'est si terrible que ça ?, demandai-je en essayant de le faire sourire.

Peine perdue.

– Tu es décomposée, constata-t-il en posant ses yeux tristes sur mon visage. Si je tiens ces mecs, je te jure que...  
>– Non, Naruto, l'arrêtai-je. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger aussi naïvement que moi.<br>– Ne t'énerve pas, Sakura, me rassura-t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.  
>– Tu as vu Sasuke ?, demandai-je sans me douter de la réaction que j'allais provoquer.<p>

Naruto se leva d'un bond, les yeux flamboyants de colère. Il me regarda de haut, comme s'il m'en voulait d'avoir prononcé ce nom devant lui.

– Ce connard..., s'emporta-t-il. Tout est de sa faute ! Tout est parti de ses conneries, à lui ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner !  
>– Non !, fis-je d'une voix aussi forte que possible. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Ce n'est pas lui ! Il ne doit pas s'en vouloir...<p>

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mon corps et mon esprit souffraient douloureusement de mon agression et, égoïstement, j'aurais voulu que mes proches soient au mieux de leur forme pour m'apporter le réconfort dont j'avais tant besoin. Mais je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence, mon viol avait bouleversé tout mon entourage. Je ne pouvais leur demander d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, cela n'aurait pas été juste. Il me faudrait donc trouver la force de combattre les images qui inondaient mon cerveau en le bombardant de détails qui ne s'effaceraient jamais de ma mémoire et les sentiments de mes proches qui criaient vengeance et expiation.

Naruto vit à quel point ses mots m'avaient fait souffrir et il se radoucit. Il reprit place sur sa chaise et me tapota le bras.

– Faut toujours pas toucher à ton Sasuke, hein ?, dit-il d'une voix empreinte de tristesse. Quoi qu'il arrive ?  
>– Jamais, confirmai-je en souriant légèrement. Il m'a sauvé une fois, et il l'aurait fait cette fois-là aussi s'ils ne s'étaient pas mis à quatre pour le retenir...<p>

L'image me frappa de plein fouet. Je revis Sasuke, ses bras et ses jambes entravés par ceux qu'il considérait comme ses nouveaux amis, ses yeux flamboyants tandis qu'il hurlait sur Deidara qui m'emmenait loin, loin de lui. Je l'entendis crier désespérément mon nom, encore et encore, alors que je m'abandonnais à l'inévitable.

Je portai mes mains à mes tempes en fermant les yeux. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter, comme si l'on avait brutalement ouvert le robinet de mes glandes lacrymales. Naruto m'attrapa la main et murmura :

– Eh, ça va pas ? Ne penses pas à ce qui s'est passé... Je ne parlerai plus de Sasuke, promis.  
>– Je l'aime, déclarai-je soudainement.<p>

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il savait bien que je ne disais pas cela par simple amitié. Cependant, il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à l'accepter. Mais je voulais qu'il le sache, de façon à ce qu'il ne dise plus de choses blessantes sur Sasuke devant moi.

– Compris, dit-il en essayant d'afficher un sourire, sans succès.

Il resserra sa prise sur mes doigts et me déposa un baiser sur le front, avant de quitter la pièce. Il avait besoin de méditer mes révélations et de se faire sa propre opinion. Son odeur parfuma l'air de la pièce et persista encore longtemps après son départ, comme si, même absent, il tenait à me faire savoir qu'il serait là, toujours. 


	19. Rafale infernale

Bonjour à tous, bonne année, et encore pardon pour cette attente interminable (mais vous commencez à vous y habituer, pas vrai? ^^)

Bon, ces chapitres devaient être postés à Noël, mais j'étais bien trop accaparée par mes révisions. Comme chaque année, je passe mes vacances de Noël à préparer mes partiels et cette année c'était vraiment la course! Mais j'en suis débarrassée depuis vendredi 11/01 donc, après deux nuits de 14h, une petite soirée pour retrouver la pêche et quelques heures d'insouciance passées à ne rien faire (et à en profiter!) j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de récompenser votre patience!

Ces chapitres sont plus longs que les autres (environ le double) mais j'imagine que ce ne sera pas pour vous déplaire! Je les ai pas mal fignolés, ce qui explique leur contenu assez conséquent. J'espère que vous les apprécierez :D

* * *

><p>Rafale infernale<p>

Les jours passèrent sans que je ne revis Sasuke. Peut-être se présenta-t-il quand j'étais endormie, peut-être pas. Les médecins m'avaient annoncé que mes agresseurs ne m'avaient transmis aucune maladie, Dieu merci. En revanche, mon corps jeune et inexpérimenté avait mal supporté leurs assauts successifs et l'on me diagnostiqua quelques lésions internes, ce qui impliquait plusieurs jours d'hospitalisation. Mes amis affluaient à l'hôpital sous le regard réprobateur de l'infirmière qui m'avait en charge, jugeant cette horde d'adolescents un peu trop bruyante pour le repos de sa patiente. Je lui assurais que rien n'était pire à mes yeux que le silence qui m'environnait lorsque personne n'était à mon chevet, mais elle restait néanmoins sceptique. Elle se fit en revanche toute mielleuse lorsqu'Itachi me rendit visite le lendemain de mon arrivée. Celui-ci semblait décidé à ne pas me faire de reproche, bien qu'il parut évident que j'avais complètement ignoré ses mises en garde. La mère de Sasuke, en revanche, me réprimanda le jour où elle vint me rendre visite avec une boîte de chocolat. J'avais un peu honte d'avoir trahi la promesse que je lui avais faite, mais elle oublia vite ses remontrances et me quitta avec un sourire plein d'amour. Quant à ma mère, elle venait me voir tous les jours et c'était à chaque fois une torture de voir le chagrin ravager son visage, bien qu'elle tentât toujours de le dissimuler derrière un sourire.

La police était passée pour recueillir mon témoignage et recevoir l'avis médical des médecins. Je compris rapidement comment l'Akatsuki avait pu survivre malgré le comportement de ses plus jeunes recrues lorsque ma mère m'apprit d'une voix tremblante qu'un courrier était arrivé à la maison, annonçant que la justice ne pourrait donner suite à ma plainte. Selon le juge qui avait rédigé la lettre, je n'avais aucune preuve pour étayer ma version des faits et démontrer que mon viol n'avait rien d'une relation consentante. L'absurdité d'un tel verdict m'avait d'abord mise hors de moi mais j'avais rapidement renoncé à ma colère. D'après ce que j'avais vu lors du réveillon du jour de l'an, Madara Uchiwa avait des relations haut placées et je ne doutais pas de sa capacité à en user lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il jouait de ses relations pour tirer ses petits protégés d'un mauvais pas. Je n'avais aucune chance d'obtenir gain de cause face à une grosse pointure du crime... Je n'étais malheureusement pas suffisamment fortunée pour espérer graisser la patte du juge, comme Madara Uchiwa l'avait probablement fait. Cet homme était installé dans le crime, aussi confortablement que s'il vendait de simples tapis. Que pouvait faire une fille comme moi pour échapper aux griffes puissantes de l'Akatsuki ? La situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Bien que le temps passât, je n'arrivais pas à chasser les images qui se bousculaient sans cesse dans ma tête, ni les sons qui sifflaient à mes oreilles comme si j'étais encore dans cet entrepôt. J'aurais voulu que Sasuke soit là car, malgré les efforts qu'ils déployaient pour me le cacher, je voyais bien que tous mes visiteurs m'observaient avec pitié, de ce regard empli d'une crainte muette et distante que je n'avais pas vue chez lui. J'étais consciente qu'il était davantage préoccupé par la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui-même que par la compassion que je lui inspirais. Mais je n'en étais pas blessée. Au contraire, nous avions quelque chose à partager, un sentiment terrible qui nous déchirait les entrailles depuis ce jour maudit, une douleur impossible à appréhender par tous ces gens qui défilaient devant moi et qui, à grands renforts de sourires tristes et de caresses rassurantes, faisaient pourtant mine de comprendre. Sasuke savait, lui, et j'aurais aimé qu'il soit avec moi pour que nous puissions nous soutenir mutuellement, sans nous juger. Chaque jour, j'espérais le voir à mon réveil, assis à côté de mon lit en attendant patiemment que je daigne ouvrir les yeux. Je ne pourrais retenir une exclamation de joie et il me gratifierait surement de son léger sourire en coin, celui qui me faisait immanquablement frémir de la tête aux pieds, accompagné de ce regard triste qui ne le quittait plus depuis plusieurs semaines. J'avais besoin de lui. Mais les matins avaient beau se succéder, la pièce demeurait vide à mon réveil et sa froideur semblait s'accroître de jour en jour.

Un après-midi cependant, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Lorsque le battant s'ouvrit sur Sasuke, mon cœur se lança dans une folle danse et je dus me mordre la joue pour ne pas crier. Il m'accorda le sourire auquel j'avais tant rêvé en son absence et referma la porte derrière lui. Mon sang bouillonnait si fort dans mes veines que mon corps n'allait probablement pas tarder à fondre comme neige au soleil. Heureusement, j'avais déjà repris contenance lorsque Sasuke prit place sur mon lit, une expression tourmentée sur le visage.

– Comment tu vas ?, demanda-t-il à mi-voix.  
>– Beaucoup mieux, assurai-je d'une voix enthousiaste. Et toi ? Où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ?<p>

J'aurais voulu ne pas trop laisser paraître combien je m'étais ennuyée de sa présence, mais le ton de ma question ne le laissa pas dupe. Il me gratifia d'un sourire d'excuse qui manquait un peu de chaleur à mon goût.

– J'avais des obligations, dit-il simplement.

Oups, ça c'était mauvais. S'il espérait que j'allais me contenter de cela, il me connaissait mal. Je l'avais attendu pendant des jours, sursautant à chaque fois que j'entendais des pas dans le couloir, obligée de dissimuler ma déception lorsque l'un ou l'autre de mes amis passait la porte à sa place. Je m'étais inquiétée de son silence et toutes sortes de scénarios avaient germés dans mon esprit, pourtant déjà bien assez tourmenté par mes idées noires et mes cauchemars incessants. J'estimais donc avoir le droit à une véritable explication.

- Des obligations ?, demandai-je avec suspicion. Quel genre ?  
>- Rien..., marmonna-t-il en fuyant mon regard. J'étais occupé, c'est tout.<p>

Ce ton bourru ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. J'entrevoyais aisément ce qu'il espérait me cacher et ce que pouvaient être ces fameuses « obligations ».

– Tu étais là-bas !, m'exclamai-je d'un ton suffoqué en sachant qu'il devinerait ce que j'entendais par « là-bas ». Tu y es retourné ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu...  
>– Il le fallait, se défendit-il en élevant la voix. Je ne veux pas mettre ma famille en danger.<br>– Mais..., balbutiai-je, sans comprendre.

Que mes proches fussent menacés, c'était une chose. J'avais refusé l'offre des membres du gang, or on ne refusait pas les offres de l'Akatsuki. Mais Sasuke, c'était différent. Il avait rejoint la bande de son plein gré, il aurait donc dû pouvoir la quitter sans trop de problèmes. N'était-ce pas ce qu'avait fait son frère, quelques années plus tôt ?  
>Face à mon regard interrogateur, Sasuke soupira. Visiblement, il avait espéré ne pas parler de cela.<p>

– Je fais toujours partie de l'Akatsuki, m'expliqua-t-il. Ça, crois-moi, ils me l'ont bien fait comprendre. Je ne peux pas me contenter de laisser tout ça derrière moi. Si je le faisais, ils n'hésiteraient pas à venir me trouver directement chez moi.  
>– Mais tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !, m'offusquai-je.<p>

Son regard douloureux et son silence constituaient une réponse plus claire que s'il avait parlé. Si, il faisait comme si tout était encore normal. Il continuait de se rendre à cet entrepôt, dans cette pièce qui lui était réservée, et gardait ses habitudes. J'imaginais très bien combien cela devait lui coûter et je savais qu'il ne faisait pas cela de bon cœur mais... Malgré tout, une colère sourde envahit ma poitrine et je serrai les dents pour retenir le flot d'accusations amères qui menaçait de franchir mes lèvres. Comment pouvait-il regarder ces hommes en face, jour après jour, après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait ? Égoïstement, j'aurais voulu qu'il risque tout pour me venger, j'avais même espéré que son absence était due à cela, qu'il avait mis au point un plan pour que ces types payent. Mais c'était illusoire. Sasuke, seul, ne pouvait rien contre une telle organisation.

– Pourtant, ton frère est bien parti, lui, grognai-je d'une voix acerbe.  
>– Bien sûr qu'il est parti !, s'énerva Sasuke en se levant brusquement. C'était facile pour lui ! Il avait récemment acquis un certain nombre d'informations sur une autre pointure de la ville, un type qui tient tête à Madara depuis des années. Il a simplement marchandé sa liberté ! Madara est un connard, mais c'est un homme de parole. A partir du moment où Itachi lui a dit ce qu'il voulait savoir, il lui a foutu la paix. Mais moi... Je n'ai pas de monnaie d'échange...<p>

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste désespéré, il reprit place à mes côtés. Je le regardai d'un air inquiet et enserrai sa main dans les miennes. Il la retira aussitôt.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire..., avoua-t-il d'une voix brisée en détournant les yeux. Les voir tous les jours, ça me rend malade. Et ils... Ils me parlent de toi sans arrêt, à longueur de journée, et ils prennent un plaisir malsain à tester mes limites. Ils savent très bien que je suis coincé, que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de les écouter me vanter la façon dont ils... Je voudrais qu'ils crèvent !, cracha-t-il avec dépit.

J'avais terriblement envie de le serrer contre moi mais je n'en fis rien. Sasuke ne supporterait jamais que je le réconforte, il était beaucoup trop fier pour cela. Il avait déjà fait l'effort de se confier à moi, ce qui était un miracle en soi. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu se plaindre de quoi que ce soit, même lors des pires moments de crises d'Itachi, lorsqu'il revenait à l'école couvert de bleus et de plaies encore sanguinolentes. Il n'assumait jamais ses faiblesses, préférant s'en servir pour colmater le mur qu'il se plaisait à ériger autour de sa personne. Ses peurs, sa tristesse et ses regrets étaient autant de sentiments dont il se servait pour renforcer son armure. Plus Sasuke était malheureux, plus il s'enfermait derrière cette carapace et il était alors impossible pour quiconque de l'en extirper. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il était heureux et insouciant qu'il laissait transparaître un peu de sa véritable personnalité, un trésor enfoui si profondément en lui que, malgré les années, je n'avais pas encore découvert la totalité de ses richesses.

- Ça va s'arranger, murmurai-je sans chercher à dissimuler les trémolos dans ma voix.

Je regrettai immédiatement ces paroles creuses. Mais je les avais laissées s'échapper car je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre. La situation n'avait pas du tout évolué comme je l'avais prévu. J'avais pensé qu'ayant obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, les types de l'Akatsuki nous ficheraient la paix. Sasuke quitterait la bande, se débarrasserait de la drogue qui traînait encore dans sa chambre et retrouverait sa place dans notre groupe d'amis. Naruto serait un peu énervé au début, mais il finirait bien par lui pardonner. Après tout, ils étaient presque comme des frères, tous les deux, et Sasuke avait fini par accepter de renouer le lien avec Itachi, malgré tout ce que son aîné lui avait fait subir durant son enfance. J'avais caressé l'espoir que les choses reprendraient leur cours normal, que Sasuke redeviendrait petit à petit celui qu'il avait été. Oublier l'Akatsuki, oublier mon agression, oublier les conflits entre Sasuke, Naruto et moi. Mais je me rendais compte désormais de ma naïveté. Comment avais-je pu croire un seul instant aux histoires dont je m'étais bercée ? J'étais pourtant bien placée pour savoir que la vie ne faisait pas de cadeau et que le monde réel n'avait rien à voir avec celui des contes de fées. Dans la réalité, beaucoup d'histoires n'avaient pas de fins et, lorsque celles-ci existaient, elles ne pouvaient pas toujours se targuer d'être heureuses. Ici et maintenant, je devais me vider la tête de toutes ces choses futiles et chercher des solutions concrètes sans quoi notre fin risquait d'être particulièrement dramatique.  
>Les paroles de Sasuke avaient jeté un froid sur mon cœur déjà transi. J'étais inquiète. Extrêmement inquiète. Deidara et ses acolytes étaient sadiques au point de harceler Sasuke à mon sujet. J'imaginais assez bien quel genre de choses ils pouvaient lui raconter et cette simple pensée me donnait la nausée. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré qu'ils m'oublient. Une bouffée de panique me gagna lorsque je songeai à ce que l'avenir me réservait. Quelle que fût l'angle sous lequel je l'abordais, le futur m'apparaissait sombre et mortellement dangereux. Sasuke et moi étions dans une situation inextricable. Je dus retenir les larmes qui affluaient dans mes yeux avant de les lever vers Sasuke.<p>

Le regard de mon ami était perdu, apeuré. L'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression d'avoir en face de moi le petit garçon que j'aimais tant en primaire. Désormais, je me rendais compte que l'amour que je croyais éprouver pour lui à l'époque n'était en rien comparable à ce que je ressentais maintenant. Autrefois, je n'avais à son égard qu'un sentiment de tendresse enfantine mêlé à une forte possessivité. Une poussière dans le vent, voilà ce que c'était au regard du sentiment d'amour, un amour véritable, pur, violent, capricieux, destructeur, qui écrasait aujourd'hui mon cœur à chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur lui. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible d'aimer ainsi. Je me sentais en proie à une vive énergie, comme si j'avais constamment les doigts dans une prise. Je ressentais un besoin physique de l'avoir sous les yeux en permanence, de suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire, de plonger dans ses yeux d'onyx. D'embrasser ses lèvres, encore et encore, sans jamais m'arrêter. J'avais peur, j'aimais et je souffrais. Ces sentiments primaires avaient pris possession de mon corps et de mon âme, muant l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Sasuke en quelque chose de désespéré.

Son expression était si vulnérable que je tendis les doigts vers son visage et le forçai à me regarder. Ses angoisses semblèrent parcourir le fil invisible qui reliait nos regards et, instinctivement, je tendis les lèvres vers lui comme si j'avais voulu cueillir ses craintes d'un baiser. Ma bouche se posa doucement sur la sienne et la paume de ma main glissa le long de sa mâchoire en une caresse rassurante. Il ne me repoussa pas et répondit à mon baiser avec tendresse, comme s'il trouvait là une échappatoire à son sentiment de détresse. Sa main effleura mes côtes, puis mon épaule et vint finalement se loger derrière ma nuque en une étreinte forte et délicate à la fois.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Je me détachai lentement des lèvres de Sasuke, à contrecœur, et tournai la tête vers la porte qui était restée entrouverte. Naruto se tenait dans l'encadrement, les sourcils froncés, luttant visiblement contre un accès de colère qu'il s'efforçait de contenir.

– Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, railla-t-il avec amertume.

Les lèvres de Sasuke prirent un pli nerveux une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Naruto s'approcha et le saisit par l'épaule, le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

– Tu pourrais au moins avoir les couilles de me regarder en face, non ?, s'énerva-t-il.  
>– Naruto !, m'exclamai-je, outrée.<p>

Mon ami tourna les yeux vers moi, les traits furieux. Je soutins son regard brûlant de colère sans sourciller. Très vite, la lueur folle qui enflammait ses pupilles mourut et un voile de chagrin et de doute recouvrit son visage. Son expression était aussi claire que s'il avait hurlé le mot « pourquoi ? ». Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il hésita un instant, ses grands yeux bleus posés sur moi, comme s'il espérait que la simple contemplation de mes traits lui apporte les réponses qu'il cherchait. J'aurais voulu le rassurer, lui expliquer, mais je fus incapable de parler. Tout cela était trop compliqué, trop dangereux. Je ne pouvais pas, non, je ne voulais pas l'impliquer là-dedans. Naruto perçut mon malaise mais, malheureusement, il l'interpréta de travers. Son visage se durcit et il fit un pas en arrière, non sans lancer un dernier regard dégoûté à Sasuke.

– C'est bon, je vois que je tombe mal, je me casse, s'emporta-t-il en tournant les talons.  
>– Non, attend !, le suppliai-je.<p>

Je m'extirpai des draps et me précipitai dans le couloir. Sasuke eut le bon sens de ne pas me suivre. S'il l'avait fait, nul doute qu'une bagarre aurait éclaté dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Je rejoignis Naruto en deux foulées et l'attrapai par le poignet. Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sakura ?, demanda-t-il froidement.  
>– Ce que je veux ?, m'exclamai-je avec colère Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux, Naruto, comme ne pas être dans une chambre d'hôpital alors que la plupart de mes amis profitent encore de leurs vacances, je veux aussi retrouver mon insouciance, revivre tous ces bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble, tous les trois, et que rien de tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé. Je veux t'entendre te chamailler avec Sasuke, comme avant, et que vous finissiez par vous réconcilier en vous traitant mutuellement d'imbécile. Mais je ne peux pas remonter le temps, même si je le souhaite de toutes mes forces. Alors, dans l'immédiat, j'aimerais simplement que tu retournes dans cette putain de piaule et que tu cesses de te comporter comme tu le fais !<p>

Il se tourna lentement et me regarda d'un air triste et agacé à la fois. Plusieurs infirmières m'observaient d'un air pincé, choquées que j'ose faire un tel tapage dans un hôpital. Naruto ouvrait la bouche pour riposter lorsqu'un médecin s'interposa entre lui et moi.

– Mademoiselle, il y a des malades ici, me réprimanda-t-il. Retournez dans votre chambre, s'il vous plait, et, à l'avenir, veuillez régler vos problèmes d'une manière plus discrète. Vous comprendrez que certains de nos patients ont besoin de calme et de repos.

Confuse, je capitulai et repris la direction de ma chambre après avoir lancé un dernier regard courroucé à Naruto, qui me contemplait d'un œil embarrassé. Il semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Un instant, je crus qu'il allait me suivre, pénétrer dans cette chambre terne et sans âme avec moi pour écouter ce que Sasuke pourrait avoir à lui dire. Je me flattais de le connaître assez pour le croire capable de lui donner cette chance. Peut-être envisagea-t-il sérieusement cette possibilité, peut-être même qu'elle le tenta. Je ne le sus jamais, car il me tourna subitement le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie du service, tête basse. Cette vision creusa un véritable gouffre dans ma poitrine.

Le cœur lourd, je pénétrai dans ma chambre et m'adossai à la porte en poussant un profond soupir. Sasuke était toujours là, assis sur mon lit, aussi raide que s'il avait été figé sur place. Je m'assis en tailleur devant lui et il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

– Il est parti, annonçai-je inutilement pour briser le silence.  
>– Il a raison de..., commença-t-il.<br>– Non, il a tort !, le coupai-je d'un ton sec. Ne dis surtout pas qu'il a raison, parce qu'il a tort, parfaitement tort !

Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des infirmières dans le couloir. Puis une chariot passa, suivit de près par un éclat de rire. Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre, je gardais pour ma part les yeux fixés sur mes ongles. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était insupportable. Chacun de nous retenait ses paroles par crainte de blesser l'autre. Mais cette délicatesse mutuelle faisait plus de mal que de bien et, bientôt, accablée par le poids du silence, je n'y tins plus.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as agressée, bordel !, m'exclamai-je d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

Sa bouche tiqua, mais il ne fit pas un geste dans ma direction. Le paysage urbain qu'offrait la fenêtre paraissait beaucoup plus intéressant que ce que j'avais à lui dire. J'attrapai son menton et le forçai à me faire face.

- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?, insistai-je en le fixant de mon regard humide de larmes. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est eux, okay ? Toi, tu n'as rien fait, absolument rien, si ce n'est tout tenter pour me venir en aide. Ce qui est arrivé, c'est horrible, nous sommes d'accord, autant pour toi que pour moi, mais si quelqu'un est à blâmer, ici, c'est moi. C'était ma décision, c'est tout. J'ai été stupide, j'en ai payé le prix, je ne veux pas que tu te ronges pour ça, ça ne t'avancera à rien et ça ne servira qu'à me faire souffrir davantage. Alors, stop !

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il emprisonna ma main dans la sienne et embrassa le creux de ma paume. Quelque part, au loin, un téléphone sonna. Sasuke lâcha ma main et contempla une fois de plus l'extérieur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à une enveloppe de chair et de sang dépourvue de la moindre étincelle de vie.

- Dis quelque chose..., le suppliai-je. Je ne supporte pas ce silence. Ça me fait peur.  
>- Que veux-tu que je dise ?, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.<br>- N'importe quoi, murmurai-je. Tout ce qui te passe par la tête, pourvu que tu me parles. J'ai l'impression affreuse que tu t'apprêtes à me quitter, là, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Alors rassure-moi.  
>- Je ne vais pas partir, soupira-t-il. Je serais vraiment le dernier des salauds si je te laissais tomber maintenant.<p>

Il ricana, d'un rire amer qui me fit froid dans le dos. Il ne semblait pas foncièrement convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?, demandai-je. Tu me caches quelque chose, Sasuke, je le vois bien. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas venu ici pour t'assurer de ma santé.

Il se borna dans le silence, se contentant de me lancer un regard torturé. Je ne pouvais effacer cette idée qu'il souhaitait rompre tout contact entre nous. Son expression était bien trop solennelle et les rares gestes tendres qu'il avait eu à mon égard avaient quelque chose de triste, de déchiré, comme s'il cherchait à me dire... Adieu ? Aussitôt, les larmes que je retenais depuis le départ de Naruto se mirent à couler le long de mes joues.

– Parle-moi, Sasuke..., sanglotai-je en m'emparant de ses doigts. J'en ai besoin. Je veux dire... Si toi aussi, tu me ménages, alors je ne vais plus supporter ça longtemps. J'en ai assez d'être un objet de pitié, la pauvre fille qu'on ne veut pas trop brutaliser car elle a suffisamment souffert comme ça. Oui, j'ai souffert, et je souffre encore. Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que c'est ? C'est ça que vous attendez de moi, que je me plaigne ? Très bien, alors je vais être honnête avec toi. A toi, je peux le dire, parce que je ne veux rien te cacher, je ne veux pas que tu croies que je fais semblant d'être forte pour ne pas t'inquiéter.

Je repris mon souffle et essuyai mes larmes de ma main libre. Sasuke allait probablement se détester davantage après ce que j'allais lui confier, mais j'étais convaincue que je ne ferais qu'empirer les choses en lui cachant combien cette épreuve m'avait... brisée. Il le savait, il pouvait le voir à travers mes gestes hésitants et mes regards traqués, le sentir à la saveur douce-amère de mes baisers, à la moiteur de mes caresses. Cependant, je tenais désormais à ce qu'il ouvre grand ses oreilles et qu'il écoute. Qu'on en finisse, puis je n'y ferais plus jamais allusion.

- Tu sais, commençai-je d'une voix tremblante, je ne voulais pas te révéler tout ça. Je sais que tu te crois responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, bien que tu te trompes. Je ne veux pas alourdir le poids de ta culpabilité. Alors...  
>- Ne prends pas de gants avec moi, Sakura, me coupa Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai besoin d'entendre ce que tu vas dire. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à prendre une décision.<p>

Quelle décision? Alors, tu veux vraiment m'abandonner ?, songeai-je en mon for intérieur. Cette simple pensée suffit à redoubler le flot de me larmes. Mais elle acheva également de me décider à tout lui révéler.

- Très bien, fis-je en tâchant de contrôler mes sanglots. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je dirais que depuis que je me suis réveillée dans cette chambre, toutes mes journées ont été affreuses. Les pires de toute ma vie, et de loin. Tout le monde s'inquiète, tout le monde se morfond autour de moi, me murmure des phrases de réconfort à voix basse, comme si j'étais morte, ou presque. Alors j'essaye de les rassurer, j'essaye de sourire mais... C'est dur, affreusement dur. Je les vois, Sasuke, dès que je ferme les yeux. J'entends leurs rires dans ma tête. Je sens encore leurs mains qui...

Je secouai la tête. Inutile de lui donner ce genre de détails.

– Chaque fois que je me prépare à dormir, poursuivis-je, je sais que je vais revivre tout ça dans mes cauchemars. Le pire, c'est de savoir qu'ils ne seront pas punis. Le pire, c'est de les savoir dehors, là, si proches. Je préfère ne pas y penser...

Malgré moi, je frissonnai. Mes mains furent subitement agitées de tremblements. Je pris le parti de les ignorer et levai les yeux vers Sasuke. Il ne me regardait pas, se contentant de fixer ses poings serrés si fort que ses jointures avaient blêmi.

- Dans ces moments-là, poursuivis-je en tâchant de contrôler les tremblements de ma voix, j'essaye de penser à autre chose. Souvent, ça ne marche pas très bien, voire pas du tout. Mais à chaque fois que je pense à toi, j'arrive à me calmer, je reprends confiance en moi. Je me dis que je suis assez forte pour surmonter ça et, surtout, que je dois me montrer forte pour toi, pour ne pas que tu t'en veuilles.  
>- C'est n'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.<br>- C'est peut-être n'importe quoi, mais je me sens mieux après, déclarai-je. Et toi, tu te sens mieux, maintenant ?  
>- Pas du tout, répondit Sasuke après quelque secondes de silence.<br>- Je m'en doutais, dis-je.

Il releva la tête et esquissa un vague sourire.

- Mais merci, dit-il en accrochant mon regard. De m'en avoir parlé.  
>- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, chuchotai-je avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.<p>

Enfin, du moins était-ce ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Mais Sasuke plaça deux doigts sur ma bouche et me repoussa doucement. Blessée, je pinçai les lèvres et une larme glissa le long de ma joue.

- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le, Sasuke, ordonnai-je d'un ton sec. Tu es distant, depuis tout à l'heure, alors crache le morceau ! Tu veux qu'on arrête, c'est ça ? Tu t'en veux tellement que ma seule vue t'est insupportable ? Si tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit, je comprendrais.  
>- Ne dis pas de conneries, s'il te plait, s'énerva-t-il. Je te répète que je ne vais pas me barrer, c'est clair ?<br>- Alors, quoi ?, m'exclamai-je, hors de moi. Parle ! Pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire, à la fin ?

Il m'embrassa. Non pas comme il l'avait fait lorsque Naruto nous avait surpris, non, cette fois cela n'avait plus rien d'un baiser doux et tendre. Il attira brutalement mon visage vers le sien et écrasa ma bouche avec la sienne avant de forcer le passage avec sa langue. Hébétée, je ne réagis pas immédiatement, mais lorsque son baiser redoubla de fureur et qu'il planta ses dents dans ma lèvre inférieure, je le repoussai sans ménagement.

- Sasuke !, m'exclamai-je, le cœur battant. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif. Je m'apprêtais à l'appeler lorsqu'il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

- Je ne peux pas, dit-il.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?, demandai-je en sentant un frisson glacé me parcourir le dos.<p>

Il se tourna vers moi d'un air furieux et, une fois de plus, je fus décontenancée par son comportement.

- C'est impossible, insista-t-il. Ça, je ne pourrais pas, ils ne peuvent pas me demander de...  
>- Sasuke !, m'écriai-je en me précipitant vers lui. Qu'est ce que tu as? Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes !<p>

Arrivée à son niveau, je l'enveloppai de mes bras et pressai ma joue contre son torse. Il caressa mes cheveux, doucement, et s'adossa contre la porte.

- Tu me fait peur, chuchotai-je.

Un silence me répondit. Puis :

- Sakura, dit-il.

J'attendis qu'il continue. Rien. Alors, patiente, je répondis :

- Oui ?  
>- Je déteste avoir à te dire ça, murmura-t-il en me serrant contre lui. Surtout après tout ce que tu viens de m'avouer, l'état dans lequel tu es à cause d'eux. Je devrais retourner là-bas et leur dire d'aller se faire foutre. Si j'étais un mec bien, après ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je les aurais éclatés depuis longtemps. Mais... Voilà, je ne suis pas un mec bien, je suis une merde, simplement, je veux pouvoir protéger mes parents, tu comprends ? Mon frère, il ne craint rien, lui, Madara ne laisserait personne lui faire quoi que ce soit. On est la dernière famille qu'il lui reste et, même si c'est une pourriture, il tient à nous garder en vie. Mais ma mère... Et mon père. Eux, il s'en fout. Ils peuvent bien crever demain, ça ne changera rien à sa vie. Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger... Ils n'y sont pour rien, si j'ai fait le con, pas vrai ? Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose à cause de moi, je ne le supporterais pas. Déjà, toi...<br>- Sasuke, encore une fois, je te demande de me dire ce qu'il se passe, le priai-je. S'ils t'ont menacé, toi ou tes parents, tu n'as pas à hésiter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?  
>- Ils ont dit..., hésita-t-il en me repoussant doucement et en s'écartant de moi, fuyant mon regard. Ils m'ont envoyé vers toi pour te dire... qu'ils te souhaitent un... Non mais franchement, c'est du fouttage de gueule ! Merde! Je ne peux pas...<br>- Si, tu peux, assurai-je d'une voix douce. Et tu le dois. Respire un bon coup et vas-y.

Il respira un bon coup. Plusieurs même, avant de se décider. Mais cette fois, il ne chercha pas à fuir mon regard, au contraire. Les yeux rivés dans les miens, il enveloppa délicatement mon visage de ses mains et déclara :

- Ils te souhaitent un bon rétablissement. Surtout, rapide. Ils t'attendent avec impatience et... Ils espèrent que tu ne seras pas... contre l'idée de recommencer.  
>- NON !, m'exclamai-je en reculant vers le lit.<p>

Un énorme poids c'était formé dans mon estomac, si lourd qu'il me donnait la nausée. Sasuke ne chercha pas à me rejoindre. Il me contempla avec déchirement et murmura :

- Je suis censé passer te chercher le jour de ta sortie d'hôpital..., commença-t-il.  
>- Non, non, non, me lamentai-je en secouant la tête. Arrête, s'il te plait, ne dis rien de plus.<br>- Ils veulent que ce soit moi qui t'emmène vers eux et..., poursuivit-il néanmoins. Ils attendent de moi que je... participe. Mais je ne le ferais pas, je te le promets, je ne pourrais pas te faire ça, je trouverai une solution d'ici là, je ferais autre chose pour eux à la place, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'ils ne me forcent pas à...

Il ferma les yeux, les dents serrées, et je sentis qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Il fit un pas dans ma direction, hésita quelques secondes et finit par se raviser.

- Appelle-moi quand tu sors, lâcha-t-il avant de quitter ma chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

J'entendis un gros bruit métallique dans le couloir, suivi de plusieurs exclamations outrées. Dans sa fureur, il avait vraisemblablement renversé un chariot par terre. Quelqu'un hurla un « dehors ! » retentissant et, dans les secondes qui suivirent, une agitation peu commune régna dans le couloir. Puis, plus rien. Le calme reprit ses droits et je me retrouvais seule, dans le silence. Je m'enveloppai dans mes bras, assise par terre dans ma blouse d'hôpital, et laissai l'horreur me submerger. Je me balançai d'avant en arrière, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, un cri silencieux bloqué dans la gorge. J'envisageai de sauter par la fenêtre. Puis je pensai à Sasuke, perdis tout courage, et mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.


	20. Effet boule de neige

Effet boule de neige

Deux jours après la visite de Sasuke, les médecins décidèrent que j'étais prête à quitter l'hôpital. L'homme qui me fit signer ma feuille de sortie souriait d'un air joyeux. Il devait penser que cette simple signature me comblait de joie à l'idée de pouvoir enfin retourner dans mon foyer, auprès de mes proches. A vrai dire, j'avais plutôt l'impression de signer mon arrêt de mort. Je me demandais ce qu'il aurait pensé en sachant vers quel destin il m'envoyait et fus un instant tentée de tout lui raconter. Puis je songeai qu'il avait probablement une femme et des enfants et qu'il ne méritait pas d'être mêlé à mes histoires. Aussi, je feignis d'être soulagée et préparai mes affaires avec empressement. Il me conseilla de prévenir ma mère en me montrant le téléphone et je souris en acquiesçant. Mais lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, ce ne fut pas ma mère que j'appelai.

– Allô, répondit Sasuke après que j'eus composé son numéro et laissé sonner quelques secondes.

– C'est Sakura, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Sasuke resta silencieux, prenant conscience de ce que mon appel signifiait.

– J'arrive, dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher.

Je reposai le combiné d'une main tremblante et allai m'asseoir sur le lit, anxieuse. Je pensais à ce que ma journée allait me réserver et me blottit contre l'oreiller, terrifiée. Ces deux jours avaient été très difficiles. J'avais dû servir des sourires à mes visiteurs, me forcer à rire parfois, dans l'unique but de leur dissimuler l'angoisse qui me rongeait le cœur. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester seule, et pleurer. J'avais pensé à Sasuke, souvent, mais je ne l'avais pas appelé. J'imaginais très bien de quelle manière il combattait son anxiété et sa colère. Il avait dû se tourner vers sa nouvelle amie, cette petite poudre blanche qui le transformait en un autre homme, et je ne tenais pas à renouer le contact avec ce Sasuke là. Et puis, il avait probablement besoin d'être seul, lui aussi. Ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, c'était... Affreux. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas y penser, tant cela m'horripilait. De toute façon, il en serait incapable. Jamais il n'oserait poser les mains sur moi, non, pas dans ces conditions. Pas alors qu'il y aurait cinq paires d'yeux pour profiter du spectacle. Eux... Comment avaient-ils pu lui demander ça ? Et d'abord, étais-je véritablement convaincue qu'il n'obéirait pas ? S'il refusait, la vie de ses parents serait en danger. Mais s'il acceptait... Je ne doutais pas que cela nous détruirait pour toujours, lui et moi. Il ne pourrait plus jamais me regarder en face, et moi non plus.  
>Moins de dix minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais toujours plongée dans ces réflexions, il déboula dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper et je me levai d'un bond pour me précipiter dans ses bras. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à mon étreinte mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. J'avais surtout besoin de sentir son odeur, sa présence.<p>

– Je vais me préparer, déclarai-je en m'écartant. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Je fonçai vers la salle de bain avec ma trousse de toilette pour me maquiller et me coiffer. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à me faire belle pour me rendre auprès de mes agresseurs, loin de là, mais je ne voulais pas de nouveau imposer cette pénible tâche à Kisa. J'imaginais parfaitement à quel point cela devait être difficile pour elle qu'une nouvelle fille soit prisonnière des monstres qui l'exploitaient depuis plus d'un an. J'essayais d'imaginer tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire subir durant tout ce temps. Cela me donna le vertige. Elle et moi étions pareilles désormais.  
>Lorsque je rejoignis Sasuke, je constatai que son visage s'était durci. Je ne trouvai pas les mots pour le réconforter, aussi préférai-je me taire. Nous étions dans une impasse. D'un côté, il y avait les menaces qui pesaient sur nos têtes. Enfin, plutôt sur celles de nos proches. D'un autre côté, je n'étais pas suffisamment forte pour supporter ce qui m'attendait. J'étais terrifiée. S'il n'y avait eu que Deidara et sa bande, j'aurais pu prendre sur moi, serrer les dents et accepter la dure réalité, comme je l'avais déjà fait. Je m'en sentais capable, même si cette simple pensée me donnait envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Mais il y avait Sasuke. Et ça, ça changeait complètement la donne. J'étais prête à m'offrir autant de fois qu'il le faudrait à mes agresseurs, pourvu qu'ils ne me forcent pas à considérer Sasuke comme l'un des leurs. C'était mon seul espoir, la négociation. J'étais prête à leur offrir n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'ils n'obligent pas Sasuke à commettre un tel acte, pourvu qu'ils ne détruisent pas ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde : l'amour que je lui portais. Sasuke, en revanche, semblait de plus en plus tenté par l'idée de fuir, purement et simplement. Il cogitait, cela se voyait à cette petite ride que j'avais l'habitude de voir se former entre ses sourcils chaque fois qu'il se penchait sur un problème de maths un peu trop épineux. Je m'approchai de lui et posai ma main sur son bras, lui tirant un léger sursaut. Il me regarda sans mot dire, les sourcils froncés.<p>

– Je sais à quoi tu penses, assurai-je, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

– Parce que c'en est une de te conduire là-bas en toute connaissance de cause ?, ironisa-t-il en se dégageant.

– Oui, confirmai-je d'un ton sec. On n'a pas le choix, Sasuke ! Si on fait quoi que ce soit maintenant, ils s'en prendront à nos proches ! Je vais tenter quelque chose, une fois là-bas, je te le jure. Je prie pour que ça marche, pour que tu n'aies pas à faire... ce qu'ils t'ont demandé de faire.

J'avais prononcé cette dernière phrase avec si peu d'assurance que je ne fus pas surprise de le voir se renfrogner davantage. Mais il savait au fond de lui que j'avais raison et il ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil désapprobateur à ma tenue, une robe bleu nuit dont l'encolure en V révélait une bonne partie de mon décolleté et qui moulait fidèlement mes formes. C'était un cadeau que m'avait fait Hinata lorsqu'elle m'avait rendu visite. J'avais chaussé des escarpins noirs et revêtait une longue veste en coton noire que j'avais laissée ouverte. Je n'étais pas fière de me vêtir si légèrement pour retrouver l'Akatsuki mais, une fois de plus, je n'avais pas le choix. Si je me présentais en jean, ils enverraient de nouveau Kisa me chercher des vêtements. Je rougis de honte devant son regard noir et me tournai vers le lit. J'attrapai mon portable et l'éteignis. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il se mette à sonner en plein milieu de l'entrepôt.

– Allons-y, tu veux bien ?, demandai-je en rangeant mon téléphone.

Lorsque je me retournai, Sasuke était si près de moi que je n'eus qu'à tendre les lèvres pour qu'il s'en empare. Il plaça ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui dans une étreinte passionnée. Je fus heureuse qu'il ait fait le premier pas. J'avais terriblement besoin de sa tendresse pour pouvoir affronter l'épreuve qui m'attendait.  
>Nous nous séparâmes avec regret et quittâmes ma chambre d'hôpital pour descendre sur le parking, ce qui me surprit. Je m'attendais à faire le trajet en bus. Apercevant la voiture d'Itachi, je me tournais vers Sasuke.<p>

– Mais tu n'as pas le permis !, m'indignai-je.

– Je sais conduire, tempéra-t-il en ouvrant le coffre pour que j'y dépose mes affaires. Et l'entrepôt n'est qu'à cinq minutes.

– N'empêche..., hésitai-je. Si on se fait arrêter...

– Me prendre une amende est bien le dernier de mes soucis, ricana-t-il en se dirigeant du côté conducteur.

Je n'insistai pas et montai dans la voiture. Sasuke démarra et je remarquai que sa main gauche tremblait lorsqu'il la posa sur le pommeau de vitesse. Je m'en voulus d'être la cause de ses problèmes et maudit une fois de plus mon manque de maturité. J'étais prête à payer le prix de mes erreurs mais cela me rongeait que Sasuke dût également subir les conséquences de mes actes. Je n'aurais jamais assez de toute une vie pour lui exprimer ma reconnaissance. Si tant était que ma vie se poursuivît suffisamment longtemps pour que j'en ai l'occasion.  
>Le trajet jusqu'à l'entrepôt se passa dans le silence. Une tension extrême régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Je jetai un coup d'œil de temps à autre en direction de Sasuke pour voir son expression se durcir au fil des minutes, jusqu'à devenir carrément lugubre. Quand il stoppa la voiture le long du trottoir devant l'entrepôt, je n'osai même pas le toucher de peur qu'il ne déverse son angoisse sur moi. Cependant, il se tourna vers moi et déclara :<p>

– Partons d'ici, Sakura. Barrons-nous et ne remettons jamais les pieds à Konoha.

– On ne peut pas faire ça, Sasuke, murmurai-je d'une voix faible. Ils tueront nos familles. Et nos amis.

Le silence qui suivit me laissa sans voix. L'expression de Sasuke était de marbre, comme s'il avait soudain pris une décision importante. Immédiatement, je compris.

– Oh, merde, non !, m'exclamai-je en plaçant une main sur ma bouche. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu...

– Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu comprends ?, se défendit-il avec colère. Tout me paraît mieux que de te laisser entrer dans ce putain d'entrepôt !

– Alors j'irai seule !, m'énervai-je. Mais je ne te laisserai pas sacrifier tout le monde pour moi ! Comment peux-tu envisager une telle chose !

Soudain, je me rendis compte de ce que cette décision absurde et effrayante signifiait. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je les refoulai. J'attrapai le visage de Sasuke et écrasai ma bouche sur la sienne dans un geste désespéré. Je m'écartai aussitôt et murmurai :

– Je compte à ce point à tes yeux ?

Il attrapa mes mains et se dégagea en s'appliquant à observer la rue. Il ne voulait pas que je puisse lire ses sentiments sur son visage. Bien que profondément touchée, je profitai de ce moment d'inattention pour ouvrir la portière et me précipiter à l'extérieur. Mais je ne fus pas assez rapide car à peine avais-je fait quelques pas qu'une main se ferma sur la mienne. Mais, contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, Sasuke ne me retint pas. Il serra mes doigts et cala le rythme de ses pas sur le mien tandis que je me dirigeais vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Je poussai un soupir angoissé et caressai le dos de sa main avant de frapper contre la porte de métal. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds mais, fort heureusement, je ne pleurais pas.

– Entrez, cria une voix masculine que je ne reconnus que trop bien.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai un bon coup pour me donner du courage puis j'abaissai la poignée. Les cinq hommes étaient assis sur le grand canapé blanc, au milieu du salon, occupés à boire et à manger. Ils se tournèrent tous d'un même bloc en nous voyant entrer et leurs visages s'éclairèrent du même sourire vicieux.

– Sasuke et sa charmante petite amie !, s'exclama Deidara en se levant. Quelle bonne surprise !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un mouvement de recul en le voyant s'approcher et je sentis les doigts de Sasuke écraser les miens avec force. Je me ressaisis immédiatement et affrontai le regard de Deidara d'un air hautain. Lorsqu'il fut à notre hauteur, ce dernier attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je dus faire appel à tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas envoyer mon pied entre ses jambes. Heureusement, il se contenta d'un simple contact avant de se tourner vers Sasuke.

– C'est très gentil à toi de nous l'avoir amenée, dit-il. Nous étions justement en train de parier sur le fait que tu quittes la ville avec elle, ce qui, entre nous, aurait été très bête de ta part. Pour ma part, j'ai misé sur ton bon sens. Venez donc vous asseoir avec nous.

Il regagna le canapé sans même s'assurer que nous le suivions. L'espace d'un instant, je songeai que j'aurais volontiers planté une lame de couteau dans le dos qu'il nous présentait. Impossible. Je ne serais jamais capable de faire une chose pareille. Sasuke m'entraîna derrière lui jusqu'au canapé où les autres membres de l'Akatsuki nous accueillirent avec le sourire. Mais ce sourire-là n'avait rien de chaleureux. Au contraire, il me glaça le sang.

– Un petit verre ?, proposa Hidan en agitant la bouteille de saké posée sur la table. Ou bien quelque chose de plus fort peut être ?

Il sortit un sachet de poudre de sa poche et l'agita devant le nez de Sasuke. Celui-ci serra les dents, hésita un instant en faisant mine de se détourner puis finit par attraper le petit sac. J'étais si déçue que je dus me retenir pour ne pas le gifler. Mais je savais qu'un tel geste pourrait me valoir de sérieux ennuis, aussi me contentai-je de le fusiller du regard.

– Toi aussi, gamine ?, proposa Kisame en me jetant un sachet.

Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, j'attrapai la drogue au vol. J'ouvris ma main agitée de tremblements et regardai la poudre d'un œil réticent. C'était à cause d'elle que tout avait commencé. Pourtant, au milieu de ces hommes qui ne m'aspiraient qu'une peur sans nom, cette substance de neige prenait des airs de complice. Peut-être pourrait-elle atténuer ma souffrance ? Peut-être que, grâce à elle, je serais moins consciente de tout ce qu'ils me feraient ?  
>J'ouvrais le sachet d'une main hésitante lorsque des doigts puissants se refermèrent sur mon poignet. Je levai les yeux vers Sasuke qui hochait imperceptiblement la tête. Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur la table et constatai qu'il avait déjà consommé sa dose, ce qui me mit hors de moi. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas moi aussi le droit de faire ce qu'il faisait depuis des mois sans le moindre remord ?<p>

– Oh, Sasuke, le héla Kakuzu. Laisse-la faire, tu veux ?

– Elle n'en veut pas de toute façon, assura Sasuke d'une voix dure en m'arrachant le sachet des mains.

– Elle bosse pour nous, non ?, demanda Sasori. Et nous voulons qu'elle teste la nouvelle marchandise. Alors ouvre ce sachet et prépare lui de quoi se détendre un peu.

Sasuke se raidit sous les regards conjugués des membres de l'Akatsuki et je compris qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui d'obéir. Il aligna la poudre et prépara le nécessaire, qu'il déposa sur la table devant moi. Je fixai la petite ligne blanche, comme hypnotisée, puis j'assemblai mon courage et relevai la tête.

- Avant tout, j'aimerais vous faire une proposition, dis-je en tâchant de dissimuler au mieux la peur qui me nouait les entrailles.

- Tiens donc, une proposition, rien que ça, ricana Hidan. Il me semble que tout ce qu'une fille comme toi a à proposer, nous l'avons déjà eu, non ?

Un éclat de rire général accueillit sa réplique, mais je ne me laissais pas abattre.

- A vous de me le dire, déclarai-je en les regardant les uns après les autres. Je voudrais...

J'échangeai un bref regard avec Sasuke, qui me regardait d'un air inquiet. J'esquissai un semblant de sourire pour le rassurer. Le chemin sur lequel je m'apprêtais à m'engager était dangereux, mais j'étais prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout.

- Tout ce que je veux, poursuivis-je en reportant mon attention sur les cinq hommes, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas impliquer Sasuke là-dedans. Laissez-le partir, ne l'obligez pas à faire ça. En échange, je suis prête à vous donner n'importe quoi, tout ce que vous voulez.

- Non, Sakura !, chuchota Sasuke à mon côté.

Mes agresseurs échangèrent des coups d'œil amusés et j'entendis Kisame ricaner.

- Tout ce qu'on veut ?, demanda Deidara en approchant son verre de ses lèvres. Es-tu bien sûre d'avoir dit : « Tout ce que vous voulez » ?

- Certaine, assurai-je en sentant pourtant une angoisse gagner ma gorge.

- Dans ce cas, tue Itachi, dit soudainement Deidara.

Les mots résonnèrent dans ma tête comme le son d'une cloche.

- Quoi ?, fis-je, choquée.

- Tu as dit « tout ce que vous voulez », non ?, demanda Deidara. Alors voilà ce que je veux. Je veux que tu élimines Itachi. Sasuke pourra partir, et on restera entre nous, je te le promets. Je suis sûr qu'on saura s'amuser sans lui.

- Mais...je..., balbutiai-je.

Deidara éclata de rire et posa son verre sur la table.

- Ne dis rien si tu n'es pas prête à assumer tes paroles jusqu'au bout, idiote, railla Kakuzu. Deidara t'as dit ce qu'il voulait. Tu n'as plus qu'à faire ton choix. Itachi, ou Sasuke.

- Mais je suis incapable de..., murmurai-je d'une voix faible.

- Ah, quel dommage..., soupira Deidara d'un air faussement désolé. Je pensais pourtant que nous allions enfin pouvoir régler ce problème... Vois-tu, mon cher Sasuke, ce n'est pas que ton frère me dérange mais, à cause de toi, il nous a laissés tomber et nous ne pouvons pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Mais, le petit Itachi, c'est le protégé du chef... Nous ne prendrions jamais le risque de nous en prendre à ton frère, tu t'en doutes bien, nous tenons à la vie. Et c'est visiblement le cas de tout le monde dans cette ville. Personne ne veut faire le boulot à notre place, c'est désolant.

A mes côtés, Sasuke tremblait de rage. Je plaçai ma main sur la sienne, mais il se dégagea. Les yeux fixés sur Deidara, il semblait hésiter entre le tuer maintenant ou plus tard. Priant pour qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré, je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans le canapé.

- Je n'aime pas trop ce regard, Sasuke, déclara calmement Deidara. De toute façon, l'affaire est close. Ta petite Sakura préfère visiblement laisser la vie sauve à ton frère. Tant pis pour toi. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu aurais choisi? J'imagine que tu dois beaucoup en vouloir à Itachi, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir par le passé. Que penserais-tu de te débarrasser de lui, si cela pouvait te délier de l'accord que nous avons passé? Ton frère meurt et je te promets que nous nous passerons de ta compagnie aujourd'hui. Nous pouvons parfaitement nous amuser sans toi, pas vrai, les gars?

- Parfaitement, assura Sasori. Mais Sakura reste avec nous, évidemment.

- Évidemment, confirma Kisame avec un sourire vorace.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ça, dis-je en les fusillant du regard. C'est son frère.

- Il me semble que c'est à moi d'en décider, Sakura, déclara posément Sasuke.

Choquée par l'énormité qu'il venait de proférer, je me levai brusquement.

- Ce n'est pas la solution, Sasuke, chuchotai-je à son intention. Tu ne devrais jamais avoir à faire un tel choix.

- Ils m'offrent une porte de sortie, je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser, insista Sasuke.

- Mais c'est ton frère!, m'exclamai-je sans prendre la peine de chuchoter. Et, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, je sais que tu l'aimes. Sasuke, réfléchis... Tes parents sont morts. Ton frère... S'il meurt à son tour, tu auras tout perdu.

Silence. Même les membres du gang s'étaient tus, impatients d'entendre ce que Sasuke allait répondre à ça. Pour ma part, quelle que soit sa décision, ma vie était fichue. Je pris conscience avec horreur qu'une partie de moi souhaitait qu'il accepte. Si cela pouvait lui éviter - nous éviter - de prendre le risque de voir notre relation se briser aussi cruellement, de façon si sauvage, si inhumaine, alors... Mais non. Je fis taire cette petite voix avant qu'elle ne se montre trop bavarde. Il n'était pas question de nous, mais d'Itachi. Oui, il avait commis des erreurs par le passé, dont une qui avait failli couter la vie à Sasuke. Mais il s'était racheté depuis, il était devenu un modèle de travail, de persévérance et de courage et, plus encore, il avait renoué le lien fraternel avec Sasuke. Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois où je les avais vu se chamailler gentiment, aussi complices que deux frères pouvaient l'être. Cela s'était passé l'année précédente, peu après l'avènement de la nouvelle année. Itachi avait raillé Sasuke lorsqu'il était tombé sur une lettre d'amour que lui avait donné l'une de ses nombreuses groupies du lycée. Sasuke avait eu beau se défendre, Itachi n'avait cessé de lui chuchoter des "Mon ange" à l'oreille pendant plus d'une semaine. Pour se venger, Sasuke avait un jour vidé le contenu de la poubelle sur les draps fraîchement lavés de son frère. C'en était suivi une bataille de détritus qui ne s'était achevée qu'après l'intervention courroucée de leur mère, à son retour du travail. Ils avaient été de corvée de nettoyage pendant plus d'une heure... Or, deux jours plus tard, Itachi s'était garé devant le lycée à l'heure de la pause déjeuner, alors que nous étions tous devant le portail. Sasuke avait failli laisser tomber sa cigarette en voyant approcher son frère. Mais celui-ci s'était contenté de lui placer un préservatif usagé dans la main en déclarant:

- Tiens, tu avais laissé ça derrière ton lit. Il faut toujours que tu laisses traîner tes affaires...

Malgré moi, je souris à ce souvenir. Sasuke était devenu rouge de honte et avait jeté la capote à la figure de son frère en le maudissant. Itachi avait déguerpit aussi vite qu'il était venu, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Sasuke l'avais suivi des yeux, une lueur admirative dans le regard. Depuis ce jour-là, moi qui était fille unique, j'avais compris ce que c'était d'avoir un frère. Nous avions ri, puis l'histoire avait été reléguée au rang d'anecdote.  
>Un an déjà. Un an que leur relation pouvait être qualifiée de fraternelle. Après de longs mois passés à recoller les morceaux, lentement mais délicatement, la complicité qui avait lié Sasuke et Itachi durant leur enfance s'était reconstruite. Je ne doutais pas que Sasuke ait toujours conservé quelque grief contre son frère. Selon moi, c'était pour cela qu'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki et était tombé dans la drogue. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Au contraire.<p>

- Alors, Sasuke?, s'impatienta Deidara.

- J'accepte, dit celui-ci.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux!, m'exclamai-je.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, se justifia-t-il avec sérieux.

Glacées. Ses paroles étaient glacées. Elles jetèrent un froid entre nous, si vif que je frissonnai. Itachi allait mourir? Sasuke... Il n'allait quand même pas le tuer, si? Et moi, qu'allais-je devenir? Si Sasuke avait réussi à négocier son retrait, je n'avais pas cette chance. Il allait partir, et moi j'allais rester. J'aurais dû m'en réjouir, c'était ce que je voulais après tout. Mais, soudain, je me sentis terriblement seule. Seule avec ces chiens, ces êtres plus détestables que la plus infâme des créatures. Comment allais-je le supporter? Mon regard glissa sur la table et se posa sur le petit sachet, la petite paille, la petite ligne blanche. Je réfléchis. Sasuke n'avait pas le choix, selon lui. Le choix? Certains disaient qu'on avait toujours le choix, même lorsqu'on prétendait le contraire. Par exemple, à cet instant, je pouvais choisir de ne pas consommer cette substance blanche qui me tendait les bras en me chuchotant des promesses de bien-être et d'insouciance. Ou bien, je pouvais choisir de le faire.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage, je me penchai vers la table et aspirai la poudre en plusieurs fois.

- Ah, tiens?, fit quelqu'un d'un ton joyeux.

J'entendis Sasuke jurer et, lorsque je me redressai, il était raide de mécontentement. Les visages de mes agresseurs, en revanche, affichaient une satisfaction non dissimulée.

- Tu prends ça en douce, sans que personne ne te le demande, alors que ton mec vient juste de prendre une dure décision?, ricana Hidan. C'est plutôt inattendu, venant de toi.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris?, chuchota Sasuke.

Il paraissait vraiment déçu. Triste même. Mais je ne regrettais pas mon geste. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il soit le seul à prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête. Et puis, peut-être que Deidara avait raison la dernière fois, peut-être que cela m'aiderait à me détendre.  
>En fait, pas du tout. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis que quelque chose en moi était en train de changer. Les discussions m'apparaissaient plus claires et des fourmillements gagnaient tout mon corps. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus mon mal-être s'accentuait. Au lieu de me sentir plus à l'aise, j'avais l'impression que tout ce qui m'environnait représentait un danger potentiel. Les voix de mes agresseurs me faisaient l'effet d'un coup au cœur et je devais à chaque instant lutter contre une envie de prendre la fuite. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, je me sentais légère, comme si la pesanteur n'avait plus aucun effet sur moi. De plus, je me rendis compte que je m'étais rapprochée de Sasuke au point d'être collée à lui. J'attrapai sa main comme si celle-ci constituait un point d'ancrage à la réalité et il me lança un regard inquiet. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. J'avais envie d'effacer le monde autour et de ne garder que lui et moi, ensemble. Mes réflexions en étaient à peu près là lorsqu'un bruit provenant de l'extérieur me fit tourner la tête. Un boîte de conserve?<br>Ce n'était pas une boîte de conserve. La porte de l'entrepôt explosa et, presque aussitôt, une salve de tir arriva dans notre direction. Sasuke, par miracle, eut le réflexe de se jeter sur moi et de nous faire rouler sur le sol. Il plaça son corps sur le mien, si bien que je me retrouvai plongée dans le noir, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Deux cris de douleur retentirent quelque part dans la pièce et la réalité me rattrapa aussitôt. Des tirs. Des explosions. Mon cerveau embrumé analysa tout cela et réussit à en tirer une information essentielle. Danger. Danger immédiat. Je me débattis, affolée, mais Sasuke me maintint de toute la force de ses bras et de ses jambes.

– Ne bouge surtout pas, me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Obéissante, je me détendis autant que la situation me le permettait tout en m'accrochant désespérément à son cou. J'entendais les balles ricocher tout autour de nous, mettant mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais lorsque Sasuke poussa un grognement et qu'un liquide chaud coula sur mes doigts, je fus prise d'une véritable crise de panique. Je donnai des coups de pieds, j'agitai mon corps dans tous les sens tel un serpent cherchant à échapper à la prise d'un prédateur. Cependant, Sasuke tint bon et ne me lâcha pas. Grimaçant de douleur, il bloqua tous mes mouvements et essaya vainement de me calmer. Heureusement, quelques secondes plus tard, les tirs cessèrent et le silence retomba dans l'entrepôt. Je me dégageai de l'étau des bras de Sasuke et me redressai pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains et je constatai avec horreur que, sur près de la moitié de son crâne, ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient imbibés de son propre sang.

– Oh mon dieu, Sasuke !, m'exclamai-je en sentant les larmes affluer dans mes yeux. Vite, il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital ! Tu m'entends ?

– Ça va, me rassura-t-il en posant une main couverte de sang sur mon bras. La balle m'a juste éraflé.

Je remarquai néanmoins que son regard était flou, lointain, puis je songeai que la drogue y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Je tentai de ravaler mes larmes, mais ce fut peine perdue. L'homme que j'aimais était couvert de sang, je n'avais pas les idées très claires et je venais d'échapper à une fusillade, j'estimais donc être en droit de pleurer un peu.

– Tout ce sang..., couinai-je en posant mes doigts tremblants sur sa tête. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

– Puisque je te dis que oui, grogna-t-il en se relevant. Les blessures à la tête saignent toujours plus que sur le reste du corps. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Je le cru sur parole. Après tout, il avait déjà reçu un coup de bouteille de Gin sur le crâne, quelques années plus tôt. Rassurée, je regardai autour de moi pour estimer les dégâts occasionnés par l'attaque et fut immédiatement saisie de nausée. Kisame gisait sans vie sur le canapé blanc qui se colorait de son sang. Il avait été frappé d'une balle dans la tête et était probablement mort sur le coup à en croire ses yeux encore écarquillés de surprise. A quelques pas de là, Sasori, le corps criblé de balles, avait lui aussi rendu son dernier souffle. Son sang se répandait autour de lui en une flaque macabre qui s'élargissait à vue d'oeil. Enfin, le corps de Kakuzu reposait parmi les débris de verre de la table basse, brisée par la salve de coups de feu. Il avait lui aussi reçu plusieurs projectiles dans le corps. Du sang, des morts partout. Et Sasuke était blessé. Le petit déjeuner frugal que j'avais pris ce matin-là à l'hôpital malmena mon estomac, menaçant de ressortir par le chemin le plus court. Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche et me détournai, persuadée qu'une seconde de plus face à ce spectacle macabre suffirait à me faire dégobiller sur ce qu'il restait du canapé. Sasuke m'attira contre lui et j'agrippai son t-shirt avec force. Un instant plus tard, une porte claqua dans la pièce, me tirant un sursaut.

– Ce sont les hommes de cet enfoiré d'Orochimaru !, s'exclama la voix ivre de colère de Deidara. Ils vont me payer ça !

La curiosité l'emporta sur mon sentiment de dégoût et je relevai la tête pour voir surgir Deidara, suivit de près par Hidan. Ils étaient probablement allés se réfugier dans les chambres et, à en croire les armes qu'ils tenaient dans la main, chercher de quoi se défendre. Les deux seuls survivants de la bande étaient loin d'être indemnes. Du sang coulait du bras droit de Deidara, qu'il serrait contre lui en espérant stopper l'hémorragie, ainsi que de sa jambe gauche. Hidan, quant à lui, tenait son épaule en grimaçant de douleur. Tous deux jetèrent un regard à leurs camarades fauchés par la mort et jurèrent dans leur barbe. Puis, ils semblèrent enfin se rendre compte de notre présence.

– Tiens, vous êtes vivants, vous, constata Deidara en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Bon, j'imagine que c'est mieux que rien.

Il lança un pistolet à Sasuke, qui l'attrapa au vol et vérifia immédiatement son chargeur, puis me considéra un moment avant de s'approcher. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il attrapa ma main et plaça un autre pistolet dans ma paume. Je levai vers lui un regard incrédule tout autant qu'effrayé.

– Je ne sais pas m'en servir, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour moi. J'avais toujours vécu dans l'atmosphère confortable et rassurante du foyer maternel, dans un quartier résidentiel calme et sans histoires, j'avais grandis avec mes amis, suivis mes études avec sérieux. Rien ne me prédisposait à tenir une arme un jour.

– Il va bien falloir que tu apprennes, si tu veux rester en vie, grommela Deidara.

Il se plaça à côté de moi et m'expliqua le fonctionnement de l'engin de mort qu'il venait de placer entre mes mains. Je compris rapidement le principe et il s'éloigna en direction d'Hidan, qui faisait tourner son révolver entre ses doigts d'un air impatient. Pour ma part, je me rapprochai de Sasuke et m'emparai de sa main qui ne tenait pas de pistolet. Après quelques minutes, Deidara prononça les paroles fatidiques :

– On y va.

- Reste près de moi, m'ordonna Sasuke.

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous allions, mais je suivis Sasuke lorsqu'il m'entraîna avec lui à l'arrière de l'entrepôt. J'avais l'impression que les dix dernières minutes de ma vie n'étaient pas réelles. Je priai pour me réveiller bientôt, en sécurité dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Pas de drogue. Pas de cadavres. Rien de tout cela ne m'était arrivé, ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Pourtant, je savais que je n'aurais jamais été capable d'imaginer les effets que la cocaïne avait sur moi. Je n'avais jamais pris de drogue auparavant, en dehors de quelques bouffées de cannabis. Or, j'avais parfaitement conscience que les effets de la cocaïne n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux du cannabis. Le monde m'apparaissait sous un angle nouveau, trouble et étrangement net à la fois. J'avais l'impression de faire entièrement partie de ce nouveau monde et de pouvoir me fondre en harmonie avec chacun des éléments qui le composait. Sasuke aussi faisait partie de ce monde. Comme si une grosse bulle nous avait englobés, rien que tous les deux. Le contact de sa main sur la mienne m'apportait une multitude de sensations : chaleur, réconfort, sécurité, plaisir. En revanche, les silhouettes de Deidara et de Hidan, qui marchaient devant nous, ne faisaient pas partie de ce tout auquel nous appartenions et leur présence étrangère m'irritait au plus haut point. J'avais la certitude qu'ils constituaient mon dernier lien avec la peur, la souffrance, tout ce qui avait caractérisé ma vie ces derniers temps. Pour me détacher de tout ça, pour ne faire qu'un avec le monde auquel Sasuke et moi appartenions désormais, ils devaient disparaître de ma vue. Tant qu'ils seraient là, devant moi, je ne cesserais d'être attachée à l'enfer dans lequel ils m'avaient plongée. C'était une sensation étrange. L'espace d'une seconde, je revis leurs visages au-dessus du mien, leurs sourires carnassiers, et je pu de nouveau sentir leur virilité pénétrer au cœur même de mon intimité. Ils m'avaient humiliée. Ils étaient la cause de tous mes malheurs. Et ils avaient failli me voler Sasuke.  
>Alors, tout naturellement, je levai mon pistolet et, alors même que Sasuke hurlait « Non, Sakura ! », j'appuyai sur la détente. Deux fois. Les corps s'effondrèrent comme s'ils avaient été faits de chiffon et un pâle sourire étira mes lèvres. Justice était faite.<p> 


	21. Attention, route verglacée

Salut!

J'ai posté ces chapitres depuis quelques semaines sur les autres sites où je publie mes écrits, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de le faire sur ce site ce jour-là, pour cause de bug! Du coup, j'ai remis au lendemain mais... Le lendemain j'avais oublié! Ainsi que tous les autres lendemains qui ont suivi depuis ce jour... Mais bon, heureusement que j'ai finis par m'en souvenir... Mes plus plates excuses, donc!

J'espère que vous apprécierez ces chapitres =)

A bientôt (très, du coup, si on considère que j'ai vais bientôt poster la suite sur les autres sites et donc, obligatoirement, sur celui-là aussi!)

* * *

><p>Attention, route verglacée<p>

– Bordel, Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, s'exclama Sasuke en me fusillant du regard.  
>– La seule chose qu'il y avait à faire, expliquai-je d'une voix tendue.<p>

Mais je n'en étais plus tout à fait sure. Avant de presser la détente, j'avais souhaité leur mort, de toute mon âme. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas tous morts dans cette fusillade, pourquoi fallait-il que ces deux-là s'en fussent tirés ? Décuplée par la drogue, la colère m'avait aveuglée. Désormais, la bulle venait d'éclater, comme si les balles avaient suffi à briser son enveloppe imaginaire. Le voile qui recouvrait mes yeux s'était envolé à l'instant où j'avais réalisé que je venais de donner la mort à deux hommes. Une bouffée de panique me coupa le souffle lorsque je pris conscience du caractère inéluctable de mon geste. Qu'allais-je devenir ?

– De toute façon, il y a eu une fusillade, non ?, m'écriai-je. Donc les flics ne verront même pas la différence, ils penseront qu'ils ont été tués en même temps que les autres ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était des enfants de cœur !

Oui, j'essayais de me rassurer par tous les moyens. Mais, au fond de moi, je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas la police qui inquiétait Sasuke. Non, la police était du menu fretin en comparaison de ce qui se passerait si…

– Si Madara l'apprend..., commença Sasuke, mettant un point final à mes réflexions.  
>– Il tuera la jeune demoiselle, c'est certain, déclara une voix amusée derrière nous.<p>

Nous nous retournâmes d'un même bloc pour faire face à un homme d'aspect... reptilien. Son visage d'une pâleur extrême était anguleux et si mince que ses joues étaient creusées. Je ne parvins pas à lui donner un âge mais je devinai qu'il avait dû être beau autrefois, avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux verts perçants aux pupilles fendues comme celles des serpents. Pourtant, son apparence générale me tira un frisson. Il s'approcha encore de quelques pas et, parvenu à notre hauteur, afficha un large sourire que j'aurais pu qualifier de poli dans d'autres circonstances.

– Qui êtes-vous ?, demandai-je d'un ton froid tout en me rapprochant de Sasuke.  
>– Orochimaru, répondit Sasuke à la place de l'inconnu. Le rival de Madara.<br>– Tu es bien informé à ce que je vois, apprécia le nouveau venu en croisant ses longues mains derrière son dos. Oui, je suis bien Orochimaru. Et je dois dire que, malgré les petits différents que j'entretiens avec ton aïeul, je serais ravi de lui rapporter ce que je viens de voir.

Il se tourna vers moi et afficha un sourire mi-amusé, mi-satisfait.

– Très impressionnant, de la part d'une novice, commenta-t-il.

Je ne relevai pas le compliment et levai les yeux vers Sasuke. Celui-ci considérait Orochimaru avec prudence. Je devinais aisément que cet individu était dangereux. Jusqu'à quel point, je l'ignorais, mais je ne tenais pas particulièrement à tester ses limites. Ses hommes étaient sans doute embusqués tout autour de nous et je frissonnai en songeant au nombre de canons actuellement pointés dans notre direction. Au moindre signe d'agressivité de notre part, ils n'hésiteraient pas à nous cribler de balles comme ils l'avaient fait un peu plus tôt en décimant plus de la moitié de mes agresseurs. J'avalai ma salive. Je devais impérativement contrôler mon angoisse, qui me dominait un peu plus chaque seconde. Si je me laissais aller, la drogue allait une nouvelle fois prendre le contrôle. Or, ici, le moindre faux pas nous serait fatal. Aussi tendue que l'on peut l'être dans une telle situation, je m'accrochai fermement au bras de Sasuke.

– Très bien, dit celui-ci. Si vous vouliez vraiment prévenir Madara, vous l'auriez déjà fait. Et vous ne voulez pas nous tuer, sinon vous n'auriez même pas pris la peine de nous adresser la parole. Alors qu'attendez-vous de nous ?  
>– Tu es intelligent et tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, constata Orochimaru en souriant. Ce sont des qualités que j'apprécie chez mes hommes. Je veux que vous rejoignez mes rangs tous les deux.<p>

Il marqua une pause pour nous laisser le temps de bien comprendre ses paroles, avant d'ajouter :

– Ce sera dur à encaisser pour Madara, se félicita-t-il. Lorsqu'il verra que ses plus jeunes subordonnés ont été tués sur son territoire et que toi, un membre de sa famille, tu travailles sous mes ordres, il n'en reviendra pas, le vieux !

Il eut un rire monstrueux qui me glaça le sang. Je compris que, tout comme Madara, ses dehors polis et cordiaux cachaient une personnalité froide et cruelle, celle d'un homme capable de tuer sans la moindre hésitation.

– Madara ne vous croira jamais si vous lui dites que nous avons tué ces deux-là, insista Sasuke en pointant son index vers les corps de Deidara et Hidan. Il pensera que vous êtes à l'origine de tout le massacre.  
>– Je ne crois pas, nia Orochimaru en souriant légèrement. Kabuto.<p>

Un homme aux cheveux gris et lunettes rondes sortit d'un buisson, une mitraillette sur l'épaule, et tendit un téléphone portable à son chef. Celui-ci s'approcha de nous et, lorsqu'il fut assez près, enclencha la lecture d'une vidéo. Nous avions été filmés. De dos, Sasuke et moi étions parfaitement reconnaissables et je me vis lever mon arme et abattre les deux membres de l'Akatsuki de sang-froid. Je me sentis pâlir. Orochimaru rendit le téléphone à son subordonné, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, et demanda :

– Alors ?  
>– J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, pesta Sasuke. Je vous demanderai simplement de laisser mon amie tranquille. Laissez-la rentrer chez elle, elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.<br>– Rien à voir ?, s'étonna Orochimaru. Pourtant c'est bien elle qui a tué ces deux hommes, non ? Elle n'a pas vraiment le comportement d'une innocente...  
>– Mais elle..., protesta Sasuke.<br>– Inutile d'insister, le coupa Orochimaru. Vous me rejoignez tous les deux ou je vais rendre une petite visite à mon vieil ennemi. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Ton amie - Sakura si je ne m'abuse ? - semble courageuse et déterminée. De plus, elle a incontestablement un don pour le tir. Je sais qu'elle ne me décevra pas. Je vous recontacterai bientôt.

Sur ce, il nous gratifia d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna. Ses hommes quittèrent leurs cachettes les uns après les autres et s'éparpillèrent dans la nature. Sasuke attrapa ma main et m'attira avec lui jusqu'à sa voiture. Il me retira le pistolet, que je tenais encore étroitement serré entre mes doigts, et le jeta dans la boîte à gants en même temps que le sien. Lorsqu'il prit place devant le volant, je ne songeai même pas à lui faire remarquer qu'il était encore sous l'emprise de la drogue. Il démarra en trombe et roula jusque chez lui en grillant tout ce qu'il y avait de feux rouges, de stops et de priorités.  
>La maison de Sasuke me fit l'effet d'une couverture douillette un soir d'hiver. Lorsque je pénétrai dans son ombre familière et rassurante, mes nerfs encore tendus se relâchèrent soudain et, immédiatement, tous les évènements de l'heure me revinrent au visage avec la violence d'une tempête en pleine mer. D'abord, j'avais pris de la coke. D'ailleurs j'en ressentais encore les effets, bien que ceux-ci se montrent de plus en plus diffus. Ensuite, les cinq hommes qui m'avaient agressée une semaine plus tôt étaient morts. J'en avais tué deux. De ma propre main. J'entendais encore la double détonation qui m'avait presque perforé les tympans. L'odeur de poudre qui avait assaillit mes narines. J'avais tué deux hommes, merde !<p>

– Comment tu te sens ?, demanda Sasuke en m'entraînant avec lui sous le porche de la porte d'entrée.

Je hochai la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Heureusement, la maison de Sasuke était vide et personne ne nous vit entrer. J'imaginais assez bien quelle aurait été la réaction d'Hiromi en voyant le sang qui recouvrait nos vêtements, nos mains et nos visages. D'autant que la majeure partie de ce sang appartenait à Sasuke. Je me tournai vers l'intéressé et, d'un geste, le fit asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine pour étudier la blessure qu'il avait à la tête. En fait, la balle avait perforé le haut de son oreille et creusé une profonde entaille sur tout le côté gauche de son crâne. C'était passé près, si près...

– Ne bouge pas, le priai-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

Enfants, Naruto et moi avions l'habitude de venir chez Sasuke lorsqu'Itachi était absent, ce qui arrivait relativement souvent. Lorsque malencontreusement il nous arrivait de nous blesser, Hiromi se précipitait dans la pharmacie, située au-dessus du lavabo de la salle de bain. Si elle ne l'avait pas changée de place, elle devait toujours s'y trouver. Je fus ravie de constater que c'était le cas et attrapai plusieurs compresses, du coton ainsi que du désinfectant, puis je rejoignis Sasuke.

– Il... Il te manque une bonne partie de l'oreille, Sasuke, dis-je en tâchant de dissimuler mon malaise.  
>– Mh, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Ça aurait pu être pire.<br>– Oui, mais enfin..., répondis-je en nettoyant sa plaie à l'antiseptique.

Le reste des soins se passa dans le silence. Je nettoyai la plaie avec application et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut propre que je posai le flacon de désinfectant et le reste du coton.

– Il faut que tu te douches avant que je te pose les compresses, expliquai-je. Si ta mère te voit comme ça, avec tout ce sang dans les cheveux, elle va faire une syncope.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et j'eus la désagréable impression qu'il se montrait distant avec moi. Avait-il été choqué par la façon dont j'avais froidement abattu Deidara et Hidan ? Pour ma part, j'étais presque certaine que je n'aurais pas agi ainsi si j'avais été dans mon état normal. Mais la drogue était-elle une excuse suffisante pour justifier mon geste à ses yeux ? De plus, je ne pouvais nier ma responsabilité dans ce retournement de situation. Par ma faute, Sasuke se retrouvait en position délicate vis-à-vis de Madara. En fait, depuis que je m'étais mêlée de ses affaires, je n'avais fait qu'alourdir le poids de ses problèmes. Loin de l'améliorer, je lui pourrissais la vie. Comment pouvait-il encore tolérer ma présence, après tout ce que je lui avais fait ?

– Je… Je suis désolée, Sasuke, murmurai-je d'une voix penaude.

Je tirai une chaise et me laissai tomber dessus. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et fermai les yeux, assaillie par une vague de désespoir. Je me sentais faible. Faible et inutile. Et stupide, surtout stupide. J'avais l'impression que mon âme était à l'étroit dans mon corps et qu'elle se débattait pour échapper au profond malaise qui gagnait progressivement chaque membre, chaque organe. Soudain, une sensation de chaleur enveloppa mon genou. La main de Sasuke.

- Monte dans ma chambre, me conseilla ce dernier lorsque j'eus relevé la tête. Allonge-toi un moment. Tu es en pleine phase de redescente, je sais que ça n'a rien d'agréable. On discutera plus tard.

Docile, j'obéis. Pourtant, tandis que je montais les escaliers d'un pas lourd, une petite voix me chuchotait qu'il voulait juste se débarrasser de moi, qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. Quelle était cette douleur dans mon cœur ? J'avais besoin de lui, pourtant… Je voulais qu'il me serre fort contre lui, là, et qu'il m'aide à surmonter cet élan de faiblesse.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?, me lamentai-je en retirant mes vêtements tâchés de sang.

Je ne gardai que mes sous-vêtements et me laissai tomber sur le lit de Sasuke. Je tirai la couverture sur mes épaules et me recroquevillai en position fœtale, collée contre le mur. Puis je fermai les yeux en essayant d'ignorer les images qui se bousculaient dans mon cerveau. J'entendis Sasuke monter les escaliers et pénétrer dans la salle de bain située juste en face de sa chambre. Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, je me concentrai sur la mélodie apaisante des clapotis de l'eau et parvint un instant à oublier mon mal-être. Puis le bruit s'arrêta, laissant place au silence. Le silence pesant, insupportable, qui m'avait accompagné pendant mes longues heures passées à l'hôpital. Un silence synonyme de solitude, de douleur et de dégoût envers moi-même. Ces sentiments me submergèrent à nouveau et s'associèrent en un cocktail insupportable, qui me fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Peu de temps après, les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux et je me recroquevillai un peu plus. J'avais froid.  
>J'entendis des pas. La couverture se souleva et un corps vint se serrer contre le mien. Chaud, si chaud. Il sentait le propre, la sécurité, le réconfort. Une peau douce se pressa contre mon dos, un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et un souffle tiède s'insinua dans mon cou. Je poussai un soupir et me détendit aussitôt. Sasuke ne dit rien, se contentant d'être là, ce qui me convenait amplement. Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula ainsi avant que les griffes de la cocaïne acceptent enfin de desserrer leur étreinte. Peu à peu, mes larmes se tarirent, mon désespoir s'atténua et je cessai de trembler. Tout ce qui me semblait si noir, toutes les portes qui m'apparaissaient fermées, tout cela disparut pour laisser place à une vague de confort, d'optimisme et de soulagement. Je demeurai immobile quelques minutes de plus afin de savourer ce moment. Puis je m'étirai, passai une main sur mon visage et me retournai. Sasuke dormait. Il semblait si détendu… Ses longs cils caressaient le haut de ses pommettes et un souffle calme et régulier passait régulièrement entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses traits étaient exempts de la moindre anxiété. Il était beau. Si beau que je ressentis le besoin de caresser son visage, encore et encore, comme pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là, avec moi. Puis je collai mon visage contre son torse nu, m'imprégnai de son odeur et l'enveloppai de mes bras, entremêlant mes jambes avec les siennes. Je fermai les yeux et, abattue par cette matinée plus que chargée, ne tardai pas à m'endormir à mon tour.<p>

Je fus réveillée par une voix familière, qui appelait doucement Sasuke. Ce dernier dormait toujours profondément lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Je m'extirpai de ses bras, qu'il avait serrés autour de moi pendant son sommeil, et levai la tête vers notre visiteur.

- Salut, Sakura, dit Itachi avec un sourire inquiet. Tu peux m'aider à réveiller cette marmotte ?  
>La marmotte en question poussa un grognement avant de s'étirer. Je pris conscience de ma tenue légère et remontai la couette sur mes épaules lorsque Sasuke s'assit dans le lit, son regard ensommeillé posé sur son frère.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, marmonna-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.  
>- Ce qu'il y a ?, grogna Itachi d'un air réprobateur. Il y a que tu as de la chance que je sois rentré avant Hiromi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? La table de la cuisine est couverte de cotons imbibés de sang et je ne parle pas de l'état de la salle de bain ! Vous avez tué quelqu'un ou quoi ?<br>A ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir. Oui, j'ai tué quelqu'un, songeai-je, j'ai même tué deux quelqu'un. Le rouge me monta aux joues mais je réussis à balbutier :

- Il y a eu un problème… C'est Sasuke, il…  
>- Je suis légèrement mutilé, ironisa celui-ci en écartant ses cheveux pour dévoiler son oreille.<br>Itachi ouvrit de grands yeux et s'accroupit à la hauteur de son frère pour évaluer les dégâts.

- Ca saigne encore, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas pourrir tes draps. Allez, sors de ce pieu et va nettoyer la maison, avant qu'Hiromi débarque. Elle se fait déjà assez de soucis comme ça. Quand ce sera fait, tu reviens ici et je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé.  
>Sasuke poussa un profond soupir avant d'abdiquer. Il enfila un pantalon par-dessus son caleçon et passa la porte de sa chambre d'un pas lent. Itachi le suivit des yeux puis il s'assit sur le lit en soupirant à son tour. Je remontai un peu plus la couverture, craignant de dévoiler ma poitrine partiellement dénudée aux yeux du frère de mon petit ami, ce qui aurait été inconvenant. Itachi me regarda et un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres.<p>

- Ça va mieux, toi ?, demanda-t-il. Tu es sortie aujourd'hui ?  
>- Oui, répondis-je sans préciser à quelle question je me référais.<br>Il posa sa main sur ma tête et ébouriffa mes cheveux sans rien dire. Je ressentis un élan de gratitude à son égard. Sa présence me rassurait. Itachi connaissait parfaitement le milieu des gangs et je savais qu'il pourrait nous être d'un grand secours dans les prochaines semaines. Je priais pour que Sasuke accepte que nous partagions un peu de notre fardeau avec son frère mais rien n'était moins sûr. Encore cette satanée fierté…  
>Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'Itachi et moi étions engagés dans une conversation légère, Sasuke fit son retour dans la chambre. Il me lança un bref coup d'œil, sourit d'un air amusé et attrapa un t-shirt qui traînait sur sa chaise pour me le lancer. Il avait sans doute remarqué mon embarras, la couette relevée jusqu'au menton devant un Itachi qui ne se décidait pas à m'accorder une minute pour que je puisse me vêtir un peu plus décemment. J'enfilai son t-shirt avec reconnaissance, soulagée de pouvoir enfin m'assoir convenablement. Sasuke prit place à côté de moi et déposa quelques compresses, du coton et un rouleau de ruban adhésif entre nous. Je compris immédiatement le message. Il pivota de façon à me laisser accéder à son oreille blessée et j'entrepris une fois de plus de la nettoyer.<p>

- Alors ?, demanda Itachi après plusieurs secondes de silence.  
>- C'est bon, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, marmonna Sasuke. On était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est tout.<br>- Ne dis pas ça, Sasuke, le réprimandai-je. Ton frère a le droit de savoir. Il peut nous aider.  
>J'échangeai un bref regard avec Itachi, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Sasuke se raidit et se mura dans le silence. J'imaginais très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait pris la dure décision de tuer son frère pour nous épargner une rude épreuve. Il n'était sans doute pas évident pour lui de faire comme si de rien n'était en mettant Itachi dans la confidence. Ce deal n'avait plus lieu d'être puisque les membres du gang étaient morts, mais cela n'ôtait rien à la culpabilité de Sasuke. Cette décision, c'était un peu une trahison vis-à-vis de ce frère qui avait remonté la pente pour lui, qui avait tout mis en œuvre pour redevenir quelqu'un de respectable, quelqu'un dont Sasuke pouvait être fier et sur qui il pouvait compter.<p>

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout raconter depuis le début, Sasuke, tentai-je de le rassurer. Certaines choses… peuvent rester entre nous, si tu le souhaites.  
>Itachi nous considéra avec curiosité et appréhension. Les lèvres de Sasuke demeurèrent closes pendant plus d'une minute avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à parler.<p>

- Deidara et sa clique voulaient que Sakura et moi leur rendions visite dès sa sortie de l'hôpital, commença-t-il d'une voix amère. C'est ce que nous avons fait.  
>- Sous la menace, j'imagine, précisa Itachi en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.<br>- Bien sûr, tu crois quoi ?, fit Sasuke d'un air irrité. Que nous avons gentiment accepté cette invitation de courtoisie ?  
>- Non, évidemment, excuse-moi, soupira son frère avec patience.<br>Sasuke fit le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'entrepôt tout en prenant soin de ne rien révéler sur la décision qu'il avait prise à ce moment-là, alors qu'il se croyait dos au mur. Il avait aussi quelque peu modifié l'histoire sur certains points. Ainsi, à l'en croire, l'Akatsuki m'avait littéralement contrainte à prendre de la coke, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait également mentit par omission en taisant tout ce qui avait trait à son propre rail. Dans sa version, il était totalement net au moment de la fusillade. Il raconta comment une balle avait effleuré son crâne et arraché une partie du pavillon de son oreille gauche. Puis il expliqua que Deidara et Hidan avaient survécu, placé des flingues entre nos mains et que nous avions dû les suivre à l'extérieur. Là, il marqua une pause. J'appliquai la compresse stérile que je venais de préparer sur son oreille, la maintint en place à l'aide d'une petite bande de ruban adhésif et pris la parole à mon tour.

- J'étais complètement défoncée, murmurai-je en dissimulant mon visage. J'étais morte de peur, nous venions d'échapper à une fusillade et j'avais vu trois de mes agresseurs morts, baignant dans leur sang. Mais ces deux-là étaient encore bien vivants et je savais le danger qu'ils représentaient, autant pour moi que pour Sasuke. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je n'ai pas réfléchi, ça m'a semblé évident sur le coup. J'étais dans une telle colère, je leur en voulais tellement… Alors… Alors, j'ai…  
>Des sanglots m'obstruaient la gorge, je les ravalai. Une fois de plus, je me retrouvais face à mes responsabilités. J'avais terminé les soins de l'oreille de Sasuke, mais celui-ci ne se tourna pas vers moi. Une fois de plus, je ne pus que le supplier :<p>

- Pardonne-moi, Sasuke. Je n'aurais jamais dû…  
>- Arrête, me coupa-t-il en serrant les dents. N'en parlons plus, okay ? Ce qui est fait est fait.<br>Je baissai la tête, accablée de chagrin. Itachi sermonna son frère :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort, Sasuke ?  
>- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, grommela ce dernier. On était dans la merde avant, mais là, on est morts, c'est sûr !<br>Itachi me lança un regard interrogateur. Je penchai la tête en arrière pour ravaler mes larmes.

- J'ai tiré sur Deidara et Hidan, avouai-je d'un bloc. Je les ai tués. Cela m'a semblé clair sur le moment, comme si c'était la seule chose à faire. Mais quand je réalise ce que j'ai fait…  
>Je fus incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Sasuke expliqua alors les conséquences désastreuses de mon geste. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Itachi affichait une mine lugubre.<p>

- Madara n'acceptera jamais ça, décréta-t-il. Il préfèrera te tuer plutôt que de te voir passer chez Orochimaru.  
>- Si nous avions refusé, c'est Sakura qu'il aurait tué, riposta Sasuke.<br>- Je l'aurais mérité, marmonnai-je. Tu aurais dû dire non et laisser ce serpent montrer la vidéo à Madara. J'en ai assez que tu payes le prix de mes erreurs. Et puis, comme ça, tu n'aurais pas été en colère contre moi…  
>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit Sasuke d'un air énervé. Cette situation me rend dingue alors, oui, je m'en prends à toi parce que tu as agis de manière complètement irréfléchie mais je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu n'es pas directement responsable. Les effets de la coke varient selon les personnes. Certains ne ressentent rien, d'autres, comme moi, deviennent… agressifs. Toi, c'était la première fois que tu prenais ce genre de came et tu n'étais pas dans les meilleures conditions. La dose était trop forte, il y avait ces types autour de toi, puis la fusillade… Alors, non, je ne t'en veux pas. Ces mecs étaient pourris jusqu'à la moelle et, après ce qu'ils t'ont fait, j'aurais voulu presser la détente moi-même mais toi… J'espérais que tu n'aies jamais à te salir les mains. Et maintenant je ne sais même pas quels sont les plans d'Orochimaru. Ni comment annoncer ça à Madara. Je suis complètement paumé.<br>Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, le regard rivé vers le plafond. J'échangeai un bref regard avec Itachi, qui paraissait encore plus soucieux qu'à son arrivée. Un bruit de clef attira notre attention au rez-de-chaussée, suivit de la voix mélodieuse d'Hiromi qui appelait ses fils. Itachi posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et la serra. Sans prononcer un mot, il quitta la pièce, nous laissant seuls avec nos doutes, nos peurs et nos regrets. Je posai ma tête sur le torse nu de Sasuke, l'oreille collée à son sternum. Son cœur battait à un rythme régulier. Je m'accrochai à cette mélodie, consciente de sa nature éphémère, et priai pour qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. 


	22. Coeur transi

Cœur transi

Debout devant la porte de chez moi, j'hésitais. Sasuke m'avait raccompagnée mais il n'avait pas souhaité se confronter à ma mère, qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur depuis qu'elle connaissait sa part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il m'était arrivé. La version officielle des faits voulait que je me sois rendue dans l'entrepôt pour avoir une discussion avec Sasuke. Je ne tenais pas à ce que ma mère sache que j'avais volontairement cherché à rejoindre l'Akatsuki, ni à quels dangers je m'étais exposée. Elle m'aurait prise pour une folle et ne m'aurait plus jamais laissée sortir, c'était certain. Alors j'avais menti. Tout comme j'avais menti à la police et à mes amis. Seuls Itachi et Hiromi n'étaient pas dupes.  
>Cependant, ma mère avait des doutes sur cette version épurée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'avais pas rendu visite à Sasuke chez lui, au lieu de prendre un risque pareil. J'avais eu beau lui expliquer que ce que j'avais à dire à Sasuke était urgent, qu'il n'était pas chez lui lorsque j'étais passé le voir, elle n'était pas convaincue. Les mères ont un instinct pour ces choses-là et je savais qu'elle retenait le flot de questions qui lui pendait aux lèvres dans le seul but de me ménager. Elle attendait peut-être que je rentre à la maison pour mettre les choses au clair. Voilà pourquoi je restais là, plantée dans le froid, incapable de pénétrer dans ma propre maison. Mon sac à mes pieds, bien emmitouflée dans mon manteau, j'attendais. Je me préparais à mentir une nouvelle fois.<br>Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, j'abaissai la poignée et pénétrai dans l'atmosphère chaude et familiale qui aurait dû m'apporter plus de réconfort que de crainte. Ma mère était assise sur le canapé, un livre à la main, comme à son habitude. Elle leva les yeux à mon entrée et se précipita à ma rencontre pour m'enlacer. Heureusement, j'avais pris le temps de me doucher chez Sasuke afin de me laver de l'odeur de sang et de mort qui me collait à la peau.

- Je t'attendais plus tôt !, s'exclama-t-elle. Où étais-tu ?  
>Mauvaise pente…<p>

- J'étais chez Sasuke…, avouai-je d'une petite voix.  
>- Ah, dit-elle simplement. Tu aurais pu me prévenir.<br>- Excuse-moi, dis-je en grimaçant un sourire. Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais plus tôt du travail.  
>- Bien sûr que si !, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. J'ai préparé des crêpes, tu as faim ?<br>- Oui…, mentis-je pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle m'attira vers la cuisine, où régnait une douce odeur. Une pile de crêpes nous attendait, enveloppée dans du papier aluminium pour les garder au chaud. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance légère et je me surpris à oublier mes problèmes pendant quelques temps. Ma mère était là, tout sourire, et cela me suffisait. Mieux, elle ne semblait pas décidée à me soumettre à l'interrogatoire qu'elle préparait depuis mon agression. A la fin du repas, elle m'interdit de l'aider à débarrasser et me conseilla plutôt d'aller ranger mes affaires.

- Tu vas en cours demain ?, demanda-t-elle alors que je quittais la pièce.

Les cours, je les avais complètement oubliés. La terminale, le bac à la fin de l'année, les profs… Tout cela me paraissait si loin ! J'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une autre vie, d'une autre époque. D'un autre côté, il était peut-être temps de reprendre ma vie d'avant et de profiter du peu de normalité qu'il me restait. Mes amis me manquaient… Je n'avais pas revu Naruto depuis sa dernière visite à l'hôpital. Nous ne nous étions pas quittés en bons termes et cela me chiffonnait. Je détestais l'idée d'être en froid avec lui. J'avais besoin de sa bonne humeur.

- Oui, je crois, répondis-je. Il est plus que temps !  
>- Tu peux rester à la maison un jour ou deux, si tu ne te sens pas encore prête, précisa ma mère.<br>- Non, je vais aller au lycée, insistai-je. Ça me fera du bien, et puis je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée !

Ma mère sourit, visiblement satisfaite de cette réponse, et je gagnai ma chambre d'un pas rapide. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et appelai Sasuke.

- Le lycée ?, demanda-t-il après que je lui eus exposé mes plans pour le lendemain. Vas-y si tu veux mais ne compte pas sur moi.  
>- Oh, allez, s'il te plait, le suppliai-je. Si tu ne viens pas, je serais la seule bête curieuse de l'établissement, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter tous ces regards pleins de curiosité morbide.<br>- Dans ce cas, n'y vas pas, décréta-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'y sens obligée.  
>- Pas obligée, Sasuke, expliquai-je en soupirant. J'ai envie d'y aller, les autres me manquent. Et puis j'ai déjà accumulé beaucoup de retard, je ne voudrais pas louper mon bac !<br>- Revoie tes priorités, me conseilla-t-il. Comment peux-tu parler du bac après tout ce que tu viens de traverser ?  
>- Quelle que soit notre situation, je ne veux pas négliger mes études, arguai-je. De toute évidence, tu n'es pas du même avis.<br>- De toute évidence, confirma-t-il avec une petite note d'ironie dans la voix.

Je soupirai et laissai passer quelques secondes de silence.

- S'il te plait ?, tentai-je une dernière fois.  
>- C'est non, Sakura, déclara-t-il avec fermeté. Tu as envie de revoir les autres, très bien, mais qu'est-ce que je ferai pendant ce temps-là ? Je n'ai envie de voir personne et personne n'a envie de me voir, quant à mon bac, je ne me berce pas d'illusions et je sais parfaitement que je peux m'asseoir dessus cette année. Alors explique-moi un peu ce que j'irais foutre au lycée ?<p>

Je fis la moue mais ça, bien sûr, il n'était pas là pour le voir. Je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Ses arguments tenaient la route. Mais j'avais espéré qu'il accepterait de m'accompagner, juste pour me faire plaisir. Tant pis.

- J'ai compris, inutile que j'insiste, dis-je. Eh bien j'irai toute seule, puisque tu ne veux rien entendre. Je passe chez toi en rentrant ?  
>- Si tu veux, dit-il d'un ton plus enclin à la conversation. A quelle heure ?<br>- Tu ne connais même pas notre emploi du temps ?, raillai-je. On finit à quinze heures le mardi. Le temps que je sorte, que je prenne le bus…  
>- Tu seras là vers quinze heures vingt, conclut-il.<br>- Tu vois quand tu veux ?, le taquinai-je. A demain, alors.  
>- A demain, confirma-t-il. Et, Sakura ?<br>- Oui ?, répondis-je.  
>- Fais attention à toi.<p>

Il raccrocha aussitôt et une vague de tendresse me submergea. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il soit là, avec moi. Depuis que nous nous étions séparés devant chez moi, à l'issue d'un baiser interminable auquel ni lui ni moi ne souhaitions mettre fin, je ressentais physiquement son absence à chaque seconde. Après cette matinée affreuse, le lien qui m'unissait à Sasuke était plus fort que jamais. Le nombre d'épreuves que nous avions affrontées ensemble avait contribué à transformer notre simple relation de couple en quelque chose de puissant, de fusionnel.  
>Je regardai mon lit avec lassitude. Plus vite je serais couchée, plus vite je le retrouverais. Convaincue par cette idée, je me déshabillai et m'enveloppai dans mes draps. Lorsque je fermai les yeux, je songeai au contact doux et sensuel du torse de Sasuke contre mon dos, de ses bras autour de ma taille. Comblée, je m'endormis presque aussitôt…<p>

…pour être réveillée par un son que je n'avais pas entendu depuis des lustres : celui de mon réveil. Il était six heures trente et il était temps pour moi de me préparer pour ma première journée de lycée de l'année. Je me levai péniblement, traînai la patte vers la salle de bain et pris une bonne douche revigorante. Aussitôt, les gestes que j'avais répétés pendant mes deux dernières années de lycée refirent surface. Sans réfléchir, je me dirigeai vers le miroir, appliquai un trait d'eye-liner sur mes paupières, un peu de mascara et une touche de fard à joues. Je lissai quelques mèches rebelles et attachai ma mèche sur le côté avec une petite barrette bleue puis j'enfilai un jean et un pull bleu-vert, ainsi que quelques bracelets en argent à mes poignets et un collier plein de breloques qui pesait son poids. Puis je descendis dans la cuisine pour avaler un rapide petit déjeuner, composé d'un verre de jus de fruits et d'un biscuit au miel. Je remontai les marches deux par deux pour attraper mon sac et mon portable, me brosser les dents et déposer un baiser sur la joue de ma mère, qui émergeait à peine du monde des songes, et redescendit les escaliers en trombe. Je vérifiai mon reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée et, jugeant mon image satisfaisante, je glissai mes pieds dans mes ballerines noires avant de revêtir mon épais manteau. Lorsque je sortis, une rafale de vent ébouriffa mes cheveux et me fit frissonner. Le ciel était encore d'encre. Je descendis la rue jusqu'à mon arrêt de bus en songeant avec appréhension à l'accueil que les élèves allaient me réserver. Je ne doutais pas que mon histoire ait déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour du lycée. J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'étais donc prête à affronter les messes basses et les regards lourds de sens de mes camarades. Heureusement, mes amis seraient là pour me soutenir. Je sortis mon portable et envoyai un message à Naruto : « Lycée aujourd'hui ! Tu m'attends devant le portail ? ». J'étais presque arrivée à destination lorsque mon portable vibra. « Ça marche, t'arrives dans combien de temps ? » disait Naruto. Inutile de lui répondre, puisque le bus s'arrêta à cet instant devant le lycée. Je quittai le véhicule et repérai immédiatement mes amis, qui m'accueillirent avec un large sourire.

- Déjà de retour ?, s'étonna Kiba en m'embrassant sur la joue. On ne t'attendait pas de sitôt !  
>- A ta place, j'en aurais profité pour traîner un peu plus longtemps à la maison, confirma Shikamaru.<br>- Toi, si tu pouvais, tu passerais ton temps enfermé chez toi, ricana Ino. Mais Sakura doit en avoir marre de rester enfermée entre quatre murs !  
>- Tu n'as même pas idée !, ris-je. J'avais besoin de sortir !<p>

Hinata abandonna la main de Naruto – je devinais donc que ces deux-là sortaient ENFIN ensemble – pour me serrer contre elle, les larmes aux yeux. Naruto, lui, se tenait un peu en retrait, l'air gêné. Je réussis à ma dépêtrer de l'étreinte d'Hinata et m'approchai de lui. Chacun retint son souffle et je devinais que mon ami leur avait fait le récit de notre dernière rencontre.

- Tu vas bien ?, demanda simplement Naruto.  
>- Oui, répondis-je en croisant les bras.<p>

Devant mon silence, il se gratta la tête, embarrassé. Hinata chuchota :

- Dis quelque chose !

Naruto leva les yeux vers moi, soudain déterminé. Sous les regards conjugués de mes amis, il adopta une mine sévère.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas pour mon comportement de l'autre jour, dit-il avec fermeté. Tu ne devrais pas… Cette relation avec Sasuke, c'est malsain, Sakura. Surtout en ce moment. Tout le monde est d'accord avec moi. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui et tu n'y peux rien. Mais tu devrais garder tes distances. Toi et moi sommes bien placés pour savoir qu'il n'est plus le même et…  
>- Non, justement, toi, tu es très mal placé, contrai-je en sentant la colère empourprer mon visage. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me serves ce genre de discours ! Je m'attendais à ce que tu me demandes pardon et que tu me promettes de revoir ton jugement et au lieu de ça, tu…<p>

Je posai un regard courroucé sur chacun de mes amis, qui affichaient tous une expression peinée teintée d'irritation.

- Et vous êtes tous de cet avis !, m'emportai-je en sentant l'émotion me nouer la gorge.  
>- Ecoute, Sakura, commença Kiba en fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke t'aurais cognée si je n'étais pas intervenu…<br>- C'était il y a longtemps !, arguai-je en tâchant de contrôler ma colère.  
>- Pas si longtemps que ça, insista Ino. Et puis il y a eu le coup qu'il t'a mis sur le front !<br>- Quel coup… ?, balbutiai-je avant de me souvenir de notre accrochage après le TP de physique. Ah, ça ! Il ne m'a pas frappée, c'était un accident ! Je me suis simplement pris un mur en essayant de lui échapper…  
>- Et voilà !, s'emporta Naruto. « En essayant de lui échapper » ! Sérieusement, Sakura ? Et tu trouves notre réaction excessive ? Ouvre les yeux, un peu !<br>- Ils sont bien ouverts, crois-moi !, m'exclamai-je, au bord des larmes. Ce sont les vôtres qui ne voient rien ! Vous ne savez pas… Comment osez-vous dire des choses pareilles alors que vous ne savez rien, rien sur moi, rien sur lui… Rien sur nous !

Excédée, j'attrapai mon sac et, en pleurs, partis en trombe dans la rue, loin du lycée, loin de mes amis. A quoi m'attendais-je, au juste ? Tant de naïveté, c'était à vomir… J'avais pensé… J'avais cru qu'ils m'écouteraient, qu'ils me laisseraient une chance de leur expliquer que Sasuke n'avait rien à voir avec l'espèce de taré incontrôlable qu'ils s'imaginaient ! J'avais caressé l'espoir que Naruto, au moins lui, me ferait confiance. Sasuke était tout comme son frère ! Comment pouvait-il parler de lui de cette façon ?  
>J'étais si concentrée sur mon désir de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le lycée et moi que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite la voiture qui s'était adaptée à mon allure et roulait doucement à côté de moi. C'était une longue berline noire, aux vitres teintées. Cela ne présageait rien de bon… Paniquée, je bifurquai dans la première rue et redoublai de vitesse. Mais je n'avais aucune chance de semer une voiture… Très vite, celle-ci me dépassa à vive allure et se gara un peu plus loin. Je ralentis, m'arrêtai. Deux hommes émergèrent de la voiture, deux hommes avec qui je n'avais pas du tout envie de faire plus ample connaissance. Je fis volte-face et me précipitai dans l'autre sens. Mon souffle se tarissait, mes muscles protestaient mais je courrais. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'une fois parvenue à l'angle d'une petite maison, dissimulée derrière deux gros sapins. Je jetai alors un bref coup d'œil sur la route. Rien. Soulagée, je poussai un profond soupir et m'adossai contre le mur.<p>

- C'est encore un peu tôt pour baisser ta garde, me prévint une voix familière.

Mes yeux papillotèrent de tous côtés et mon cœur s'emballa dans une folle course semblable à celle que je venais d'effectuer. Un bruissement de feuilles attira mon attention sur un petit arbre feuillu et, soudain, je me retrouvai face à un homme de haute taille, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de serpent.

- Orochimaru…, soufflai-je. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
>- Tttt ttt, fit-il d'un air réprobateur. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on parle à son chef.<p>

Transie de peur, je fus incapable de répondre. Il s'approcha doucement et, très vite, deux autres hommes apparurent derrière lui. Je les reconnus tout de suite.

- C'était vous dans cette voiture, tout à l'heure, devinai-je.  
>- C'était moi, confirma-t-il. J'ai appris que tu comptais te rendre au lycée aujourd'hui, alors j'ai trouvé bon de passer te donner quelques encouragements. Les jeunes doivent s'instruire s'ils veulent que les bonnes portes s'ouvrent devant eux, tu n'es pas de cet avis ?<br>- Vous m'avez espionnée, déclarai-je à brûle-pourpoint. Pourquoi ?  
>- Je fais toujours surveiller mes nouvelles recrues, expliqua-t-il. Je dois me montrer prudent si je veux conserver la place que j'occupe dans cette ville. Sans ces mesures, Madara m'aurait sans doute éradiqué depuis longtemps. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi. Cette rentrée c'est mal passée, à ce que j'ai vu. Tes amis se seraient-ils montrés offensants ?<br>- Cela ne vous concerne pas, tranchai-je.  
>- Non, j'imagine, admit-il. Et cela ne m'intéresse pas non plus. Je faisais simplement preuve de courtoisie. Mais puisque tu sembles hermétique à toutes mes marques de politesse, ne passons pas par quatre chemins. Je veux que ce cher Sasuke et toi soyez devant l'église qui se trouve derrière votre lycée, ce soir, à vingt-trois heures. Deux de mes hommes, ceux que tu vois ici, passerons vous chercher et vous conduiront à mon repaire.<p>

Je ne cherchai pas à discuter, consciente que ce serait une perte de temps. Je hochai la tête et priai pour que les trois hommes débarrassent le plancher vite fait. Heureusement, c'est ce qu'ils firent et je me retrouvai seule. Je me remis à courir, encore et toujours, sous les yeux des passants qui me regardaient avec étonnement, l'air de se demander quelle mouche m'avait piquée. Je passai devant d'innombrables maisons, coupai à travers champ au risque de maculer mes ballerines de boue et ne stoppai ma course qu'une fois parvenue devant chez Sasuke. Haletante, je ne m'arrêtai pas pour reprendre mon souffle et sonnai à la porte en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas sorti.

- Sakura ?, demanda une voix au-dessus de ma tête. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui mais il avait déjà disparu. Cinq secondes plus tard, il était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, une expression confuse sur le visage.

- Tu ne devais venir que cet après-midi, dit-il en s'écartant pour me laisser passer.

J'attendis qu'il ait refermé la porte pour me jeter à son cou et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'avais terriblement besoin de réconfort. D'abord, il répondit à mon baiser avec hésitation, visiblement déconcerté par mon comportement. Puis ses mains trouvèrent leur place au creux de mes reins, il me fit pivoter et me plaqua contre le mur avec force. Je suffoquai sous le choc et émis un petit rire. Il sourit légèrement et captura mon regard avant de m'embrasser avec encore plus d'avidité. Je me laissai prendre au jeu, laissant sa langue jouer avec la mienne à son gré. Bientôt cependant, ses mains quittèrent mon dos pour s'insinuer sous mon t-shirt et sa bouche plongea dans le creux de mon cou. Je me raidis légèrement, tiraillée entre crainte et plaisir. Mais lorsqu'il fit mine de déboutonner mon pantalon, la bile me monta aux lèvres et je le repoussai sans ménagement, terrifiée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, dis-je d'une voix tremblante en lui lançant un regard affolé.

Ma rebuffade l'irrita outre mesure.

- Je fais ce que n'importe quel type ferait avec sa copine, grogna-t-il en me fusillant du regard.  
>- Mais, Sasuke…, balbutiai-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Je ne peux pas. Pas encore, je… C'est encore trop récent. Même si c'est toi, je ne peux pas !<br>- Alors ne me saute pas dessus comme tu viens de le faire !, s'écria-t-il. Si tu continues de me tenter, je ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de… Je vais finir par péter un plomb, je te jure !  
>- Que…, suffoquai-je en saisissant l'insinuation.<p>

La gifle partit toute seule. Comment osait-il proférer de telles menaces ? Choquée, je montai les marches quatre à quatre et m'enfermai dans sa chambre. Je ne fus pas surprise de trouver un sachet de cocaïne à moitié vide sur son bureau, ainsi que le matériel du parfait drogué. Il avait recommencé… Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et attendit qu'il vienne frapper à la porte, hurlant de rage à propos du fait que j'étais chez lui et bla bla bla. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Je restai seule de longues minutes, contemplant le plafond en laissant libre cours à mes larmes. Au fond de moi, une petite voix ne cessait de répéter : « Tu vois, tes amis ont raison finalement. Il a complètement changé de comportement depuis qu'il prend cette merde. Il est dangereux. Un jour, inévitablement, il en viendra à te faire du mal. ». J'insultai cette petite voix de toute ma force mentale. Lorsqu'il était perché, Sasuke n'était plus Sasuke. Je n'étais pas digne de lui si je me contentais de le juger pour ce qu'il était dans ces moments-là.  
>Environ vingt minutes après que je fus montée, de petits coups retentirent contre la porte.<p>

- Sakura ?, appela doucement Sasuke. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait.

Je me levai et gagnai la porte d'un pas mal assuré. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je tournai la clef dans la serrure et entrebâillai la porte de façon à discerner le visage de Sasuke. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large. Il me contempla d'un air profondément attristé et repoussa doucement le battant pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de moi et m'ouvrit ses bras. Voyant que j'hésitai, il esquissa un faible sourire.

- N'aie pas peur, dit-il. Je suis clean, maintenant. Je ne vais rien te faire.

Convaincue, je me blottis contre son torse et il m'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaude et réconfortante.

- Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il en me serrant fort contre lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te dire ça… Je suis un monstre.

Je niai d'un signe de tête.

- C'est cette poudre, le monstre, pas toi, nuançai-je. Pourquoi persistes-tu dans cette voie, Sasuke ? Tu n'as pas déjà suffisamment souffert à cause d'elle ?  
>- C'est très facile pour toi de dire ça, grommela Sasuke. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… Quand le manque te ronge et que tu ne peux choisir qu'entre un affreux mal-être et… recommencer.<br>- Non, admis-je. Mais je sais que tu peux passer outre. Ton frère…  
>- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de tout ramener à mon frère, me coupa-t-il avec sécheresse. Ça a le don de me mettre en boule.<br>- Très bien, n'en parlons plus puisque tu ne veux rien entendre, conclus-je en m'écartant de lui.

Je m'assis sur le lit et il m'imita. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun de nous ne parla. Puis, il finit par me poser la question à laquelle je m'attendais depuis mon arrivée.

- Tu n'es pas allée en cours ?  
>- Je suis allée au lycée, expliquai-je. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais imaginé.<br>- Naruto ?, risqua Sasuke en tournant la tête vers moi.  
>- Pas seulement lui, précisai-je. Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino… Ils se sont tous rattachés à son point de vue.<br>- Qui est ?, s'enquit-il.  
>- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles entendre ça, le prévins-je.<br>- Dis toujours, soupira Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

Je lui racontai ma confrontation avec nos amis sans lui épargner le moindre détail. Il m'écouta avec attention, l'air à la fois calme et compréhensif. Mais je ne me laissai pas avoir par cette impression. Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat un peu trop vif, ses mains s'agitaient sans raison. Il était blessé par mes paroles, voire en colère. Quoi de plus normal ? Pourtant, lorsque j'eus mis un point final à mon récit, il garda le silence et m'attira délicatement contre lui. Sa main caressa mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

- A quoi tu t'attendais, franchement ?, railla-t-il. Je n'ai rien dit hier pour ne pas paraître pessimiste mais, quand tu as dit que tu voulais aller au bahut, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était une mauvaise idée.  
>- Epargne-moi tes « je te l'avais bien dit », s'il te plait, grommelai-je. Je sais que j'ai été stupide.<br>- Je n'ai pas dit ça, nuança-t-il d'une voix douce.  
>- Non, mais au fond de toi, c'est ce que tu penses, insistai-je. Je pensais… Je pensais vraiment que Naruto m'écouterait.<p>

Sasuke resta muet face à cette dernière réplique. J'attrapai sa main et la serrai fort, persuadée qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de mon soutien. Désormais, il n'était plus le seul marginal du groupe. Après la scène de ce matin, j'étais sûre que mes amis ne chercheraient pas à reprendre contact avec moi de sitôt. Naruto appellerai surement ma mère de temps en temps pour s'assurer que j'allais bien mais lui et les autres allaient faire profil bas pendant un moment. Je savais que leur point de vue était difficilement blâmable – les faits portés à leur connaissance ne jouaient pas en faveur de Sasuke – mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur en vouloir. Ils étaient nos amis, notre seconde famille, ceux sur qui nous étions censés pouvoir compter en cas de coup dur. Mais il avait suffi qu'une substance blanche vienne bouleverser nos vies pour que les belles notions de confiance, de tolérance et de soutien redeviennent de simples mots. Affligée, je mis un certain temps avant de trouver la force de mettre Sasuke au courant de ma rencontre avec Orochimaru. Cela, en revanche, le mis véritablement en colère.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite !, s'emporta-t-il en m'étudiant sous toutes les coutures. Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas pointé chez moi, au lieu de te poursuivre en pleine rue, cet enf…

Je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche avant qu'il n'achève l'insulte. J'ignorais jusqu'à quel point Orochimaru nous faisait surveiller. Je me montrais peut être un tantinet paranoïaque mais, s'il avait placé des micros, il n'apprécierait surement pas de s'entendre traiter d'enfoiré. Sasuke me contempla sans comprendre et je plaçai un doigt sur ma bouche pour l'inciter une fois de plus au silence. Je me levai et attrapai une feuille et un stylo sur son bureau. D'une écriture brouillonne, j'inscrivis :

Micros ? Ne prenons pas de risque.

Sasuke soupira et hocha la tête. Il avait compris.

- Bon, j'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix, dit-il en contenant sa fureur.  
>- J'imagine, oui, approuvai-je.<p>

Je me serrai contre lui, incapable de dissimuler mon anxiété. 


	23. Molécules de coton

Hola!

Oui, je sais, j'ai encore tardé à poster la suite... Mea Culpa. Voici deux chapitres un peu plus tranquilles (enfin, il faut le dire vite). J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas en les lisant xD Mais profitez-en, car dès la fin du 24, ça repart!

A plus! ;)

* * *

><p>Molécules de coton<p>

Ding… Le bruit résonna violemment à mes oreilles et je levai la tête vers le clocher de l'église. Le coup se répéta dix autres fois, aussi lugubre qu'une marche funéraire et de plus mauvais augure qu'aucun cri de corbeau. Je sentis le nœud de mes entrailles se resserrer et mes doigts tâtonnèrent à la recherche de la main de Sasuke. Nous échangeâmes un bref regard, tendus. Orochimaru aurait pu choisir un endroit un peu plus discret, franchement. Debout dans la lumière que projetaient les lampadaires, raides comme des piquets, nous ne passions pas vraiment inaperçus. Non pas que les rues fourmillent de monde, loin de là, mais n'importe quelle ménagère insinuant son visage derrière ses rideaux ne manquerait pas de nous voir. C'était assez étrange, comme lieu de rendez-vous… De toute évidence, Sasuke était du même avis car il répéta une fois de plus la question qu'il m'avait déjà posée un peu plus tôt :

- Tu es sûre d'avoir bien compris ? Il a bien dit l'église ?

Je soupirai et hochai la tête d'un air désabusé.

- Oui, il a bien dit l'église, assurai-je. Celle située derrière le lycée. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu inventer une chose pareille, c'est bien le dernier endroit que j'aurais choisi, moi…

- On est d'accord là-dessus, approuva-t-il en observant les alentours.

J'avais heureusement réussi à convaincre ma mère de me laisser passer la nuit chez Sasuke, ce qui n'avait pas été sans mal. J'avais été obligée de lui expliquer que je m'étais disputée avec mes amis et que j'avais besoin de la présence réconfortante de mon petit ami à mes côtés. Elle avait grommelé que cela ne lui plaisait pas, proposé un millier d'autres possibilités pour me remonter le moral, mais j'avais tenu bon. Finalement, après un appel passé à Hiromi pour s'assurer que je me trouvais entre de bonnes mains, elle avait accepté. Il avait fallu ensuite fausser compagnie aux parents de Sasuke, ce qu'Itachi avait rendu possible grâce à son intervention complice. D'une voix forte et enthousiaste destinée à couvrir les bruits éventuels que nous risquions de faire en descendant, il avait annoncé sa nouvelle promotion aux Sanaka, qui ne s'étaient pas montrés avares en démonstrations de joie. Sasuke avait fermé la porte de sa chambre à clef, soutenant que ses parents n'osaient jamais le déranger lorsqu'il s'enfermait entre ses quatre murs puis, nos chaussures à la main, nous avions quitté la maison sur la pointe des pieds. Notre sortie s'était apparemment faite en toute discrétion et nous pouvions donc espérer être tranquilles une bonne partie de la nuit.

- Regarde, Sasuke, déclarai-je en désignant un point lumineux sur la route.

Il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant une berline s'approcher doucement de l'église. Cette berline, je la reconnaissais, c'était la même qui m'avait poursuivie dans la rue ce matin-là. Un cliquetis familier m'annonça que Sasuke avait retiré la sureté du pistolet qu'il tenait dans la main droite, prêt à tirer si les types qui nous rejoignaient s'avéraient dangereux. Ce pistolet, c'était celui que j'avais utilisé pour réduire Deidara et Hidan à un silence éternel. Le second, celui de Sasuke, reposait toujours dans la boite à gants de la voiture d'Itachi, garée derrière l'église. Sasuke s'était fermement opposé à ce que je porte une arme et, malgré mes protestations, il m'avait bien fait comprendre que sa décision était irrévocable. Lasse de cet argumentaire à sens unique, j'avais fini par baisser les bras.  
>La voiture se gara au bas des marches du large escalier qui menait à la porte en bois épais marquant l'entrée de l'église. Sasuke et moi nous tenions devant la porte, attentifs au moindre mouvement suspect. Les deux hommes que j'avais vu plus tôt dans la journée quittèrent l'habitacle et montèrent les marches à notre rencontre. Je pus les observer avec attention, une liberté que je n'avais pas prise ce matin-là. L'un d'eux était un immense colosse, proche des deux mètres. Il avait des cheveux brun-roux ébouriffés autour de son visage dont l'expression étrangement paisible contrastait avec son imposante carrure. Son collègue paraissait ridiculement petit et maigre à côté de lui. Il avait l'air jeune, pourtant ses cheveux longs étaient aussi blancs que la neige. Son teint pâle et ses yeux cerclés de rouge lui donnaient un air maladif et je n'aurais pas été surprise de le voir s'effondrer dans la minute. Deux points rouges surplombaient ses sourcils, achevant d'établir l'allure étrange du personnage. Il parla, d'une voix douce à peine audible :<p>

- Sasuke et Sakura ?, demanda-t-il.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers le pistolet que Sasuke tenait dans sa main droite sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il ne semblait pas effrayé à l'idée de subir le même sort que ses non-regrettés ennemis.

- Je m'appelle Kimimaro, dit le jeune homme en nous fixant l'un après l'autre. Lui, c'est Juugo.

Son collègue esquissa un petit sourire. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas une tête de voyou. A le voir, on aurait juré qu'il était aussi doux qu'un agneau. Mais je ne me laissai pas abuser par cette impression : s'il faisait partie des hommes d'Orochimaru, c'était surement pour une bonne raison. Kimimaro nous fit signe de le suivre et, après avoir échangé un bref regard, Sasuke et moi lui emboitâmes le pas. Nous prîmes place à l'arrière de la voiture, attentifs au moindre signe de danger. J'avais si peur que je sentais mes poils se hérisser sur mes bras et une goutte de sueur dégringola le long de mon dos. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui nous attendait. A chaque seconde, le doute dévorait le peu de courage que j'avais réussi à canaliser. De son côté, Sasuke demeurait silencieux, tendu comme un arc, le pistolet toujours serré dans sa main droite.  
>Kimimaro appuya sur un bouton et déclara :<p>

- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais seuls les hommes ayant prouvé leur loyauté envers Maître Orochimaru ont le droit de connaître l'emplacement de notre repaire.

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un clic qui me fit sursauter et, aussitôt, d'épais volets noirs recouvrirent les fenêtres et la lunette arrière. Un autre vint bientôt nous séparer de Kimimaro et Juugo puis ce fut le silence.

- C'est peut-être un peu exagé…, commentai-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Un sifflement retentit à nos oreilles et une vague odeur de gaz s'insinua dans mes narines. Je compris ce que cela signifiait bien avant que Sasuke ne me couvre le nez et la bouche avec sa main en me faisant signe de ne pas respirer. Ne voyait-il pas que tout cela était vain ? Même si je retenais ma respiration, je ne serais pas capable de le faire indéfiniment. Alors à quoi bon ? Et puis, à partir du moment où nous avions détecté l'odeur, il était sûrement déjà trop tard. J'en fus convaincue lorsqu'une sensation d'engourdissement gagna peu à peu mes muscles et, bientôt, je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

Je me réveillai dans un endroit sombre et silencieux. À en croire les sensations que me renvoyaient mes poignets, mes chevilles et la position de mon corps, j'étais ligotée sur une chaise. Le cerveau encore embrumé par les effets du gaz, je mis un certain temps à me remémorer la situation. Je pris une minute pour remettre mes idées en place et, prise d'un soudain élan de panique, appelai :

- Sasuke ?

- Je suis là, répondit-il.

Il était juste à côté de moi. Ou bien était-ce en face ? Je ne parvenais pas très bien à me situer dans cette obscurité. Je me débattis pour essayer d'échapper à mes liens, sans résultat. Je poussai un juron de frustration.

- Ils ne plaisantent pas, ces gens-là, soupirai-je.

- Non, en effet, déclara une voix sortie de nulle part. Je suis navré si mes manières vous ont paru un peu déplacées mais ce genre de mesure est indispensable, malheureusement…

L'obscurité laissa place à une vive lumière qui nous aveugla. J'entendis un bruit de pas et clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour recouvrer l'usage de la vue. Orochimaru se tenait devant nous, accompagné de Kimimaro. Ce dernier se pencha vers nous et coupa nos cordes à l'aide d'un petit poignard dont la poignée et la lame, étrangement blanches et difformes, semblaient avoir été taillées dans un os. Le jeune homme ne fit preuve d'aucune espèce de délicatesse et je tressaillis lorsque le fil du poignard entama la peau de mon poignet. Quand Sasuke fut libre, Orochimaru lui tendit un pistolet.

- Vous me le rendez ?, demanda Sasuke d'un air soupçonneux. Pourquoi ?

- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de sensé, expliqua le reptile. Tu ne t'en serviras pas, à moins que ton amie et toi souhaitiez écourter vos existences.

Peu convaincu, Sasuke accepta néanmoins l'arme qu'on lui tendait sans rechigner. Orochimaru avait raison. Nous étions chez lui, désormais. Il aurait été suicidaire d'envisager de se servir de ce flingue au milieu de tous ces types qui n'attendaient que ça pour nous faire la peau.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna Orochimaru en nous tournant le dos.

Il quitta la petite pièce dans laquelle nous étions enfermés, Kimimaro sur ses talons. Nous leur emboitâmes le pas de mauvaise grâce et pénétrâmes à leur suite dans un large couloir fourmillant d'activité humaine. Des hommes en blouses blanches traversaient sans arrêt devant nous, accordant un bref salut respectueux à leur chef avant de disparaître derrière l'une ou l'autre des innombrables portes alignées le long des murs. Une odeur chimique flottait dans l'air, mêlée à celle plus reconnaissable d'urine. Je plaquai une main sur mon nez et compris l'utilité des masques que la plupart des hommes portaient autour de nous.

- Ce n'est pas très agréable, je vous l'accorde, dit Orochimaru en souriant. Mais nous aurons vite quitté ces lieux.

- Vous fabriquez de la meth ?, demanda Sasuke.

Un homme nous dépassa en trombe, tirant un chariot de bidons blancs sur lesquels on avait noté la formule NH4OH. Sasuke le suivit des yeux, pensif.

- Ça et d'autres choses…, répondit évasivement Orochimaru, un large sourire aux lèvres, en poussant une porte battante qui donnait accès à un autre couloir, d'autres odeurs et d'autres hommes pressés.

A cet instant, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges à peine plus âgée que moi sortit en trombe d'un laboratoire, tête baissée, et percuta Sasuke dans sa course, renversant la totalité du contenu des tubes qu'elle transportait sur les dalles de ciment. Furieuse, elle ramena son épaisse chevelure en arrière, révélant un joli visage et des yeux d'un brun clair presque rouge, cerclés de lunettes à montures noires. Elle me fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers Sasuke, qu'elle considéra d'un air hautain… avant d'afficher un sourire mielleux.

- Bonjour Maître, dit-elle à Orochimaru en papillonnant des yeux vers Sasuke. Qui est ce nouveau venu ?

- CES nouveaux venus, tu voulais dire ?, précisai-je en glissant ma main dans celle de Sasuke.

Elle se contenta de me lancer un regard assassin. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle, cette pimbêche ? Elle croyait peut-être que j'allais la laisser roucouler devant Sasuke sans réagir ?

- Karin, voici Sasuke et Sakura, qui viennent de rejoindre l'organisation, expliqua Orochimaru sans prêter la moindre attention à la tension qui régnait entre la jeune femme et moi.

Karin afficha un sourire langoureux et commença à tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index.

- Sasuke, hein ?, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de ce dernier. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais ravie de t'apporter mon aide… ou autre chose !

Là, c'en était trop. Je me plaçai entre elle et Sasuke et croisai les bras en affichant une mine sévère.

- Dégage, morue, grognai-je.

- Morue ?, ricana-t-elle en me toisant. Tu t'es bien regardée ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répliquer, Sasuke me força à lui faire face et m'attira contre lui.

- Ne fais rien de stupide, ok ?, grommela-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Honteuse, je hochai la tête. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'agir ainsi ? Je n'étais pourtant pas le genre de fille à défendre jalousement son homme. Sasuke, quant à lui, n'était pas non plus de ces types qui se laissent avoir par des filles provocatrices telles que Karin. Je n'avais rien à craindre d'elle, alors je voyais bien que ma réaction était puérile et idiote. Mais je n'avais rien pu faire pour m'en empêcher… J'étais tendue comme un arc dans cet environnement hostile, je réagissais donc au quart de tour. Et cette Karin m'était franchement antipathique… Malgré tout, je pris sur moi et me tournai vers elle, un sourire confus aux lèvres.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir insultée, déclarai-je d'une voix siffleuse. Ma réaction était excessive.

- Peuh, ricana Karin. Tu sais, on dit que lorsqu'une femme montre de la jalousie, c'est qu'elle n'est pas suffisamment persuadée de l'amour que lui porte son mec. J'en déduis donc que votre couple est fragile et que tu ne vas surement pas tarder à te faire jeter.

Elle ramassa ses tubes éparpillés sur le sol et, lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle adressa un sourire complice à Sasuke. Je sentis mes poils se hérisser sur mes bras mais je me retins de faire le moindre commentaire.

- A ce moment-là, je serais là pour toi, Sasuke, si tu veux bien de moi, minauda-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin.

Je manquai m'étouffer. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche car Sasuke m'avait devancée. Planté devant Karin, il la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- T'es pas sérieuse ? Une fille sans le moindre sens relationnel qui se permet de juger les autres sur leur comportement, ça ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Hors de ma vue.

La jeune femme s'empourpra derrière ses lunettes et lança un bref coup d'œil en direction d'Orochimaru, qui s'était contenté d'observer la scène d'un œil amusé. Elle s'attendait peut être à ce que son maître prît sa défense. Malheureusement pour elle, elle dût vite se rendre à l'évidence : il ne ferait rien pour lui venir en aide. Visiblement honteuse, elle traversa le couloir, la tête basse, ses tubes vides serrés contre elle. Je ne pus retenir un sentiment de victoire lorsqu'elle disparut derrière une porte blanche. Sasuke l'avait remise à sa place et ce simple fait suffisait à égailler ma soirée.

- Karin est un peu spéciale, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, déclara Orochimaru en adoptant un pas tranquille. Elle n'est pas beaucoup appréciée, par ici, à cause de son mauvais caractère. Mais c'est un précieux atout dont je ne me séparerais pour rien au monde. Elle a des connaissances surprenantes dans le domaine de la médecine… peu conventionnelle. Un savoir qu'elle tient de ses parents, de vieux amis à moi. Morts, malheureusement.

Attentive à ses moindres paroles, je me demandais pourquoi il prenait la peine de nous confier tout ça. A quoi rimait cette visite de laboratoires ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris la défense de la jeune femme, cette Karin à laquelle il semblait pourtant tenir ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il ne nous devait rien, bien au contraire, c'était lui qui tenait nos vies entre ses mains. Alors pourquoi se montrait-il si charmant à notre égard, pourquoi prenait-il la peine de nous traiter comme si nous n'étions pas enrôlés de force sous ses ordres ?

- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, s'écria une voix, coupant court à mes réflexions.

Je levai les yeux vers un jeune homme au sourire franc et aux yeux bleu-vert qui ne passaient pas inaperçus. Cependant, ce qui me sauta aux yeux, ce furent ses cheveux d'une blancheur immaculée autour de son visage encore jeune. Aussitôt, je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Suigetsu !, m'exclamai-je d'un air ravi. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te rencontrer ici, moi non plus !

Sasuke contempla le jeune homme de la tête au pied, une expression d'extrême indifférence sur le visage. Ce dernier lui accorda à peine un regard et le salua d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

- Je bosse pour Oro, moi, alors j'ai mes raisons d'être ici, dit-il en riant.

- Je crois t'avoir fait part de ce que je pensais de ce surnom, Suigetsu, déclara le concerné.

- Oups, grimaça Suigetsu. Désolé, maître. Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Je vois que tu as pu reprendre Sasuke aux griffes de l'Akatsuki !

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de me dire « Oups ». Il ne fallait surtout pas que Sasuke connaisse l'implication de Suigetsu dans mon plan pour rejoindre l'Akatsuki, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau. J'affichai un sourire forcé en guise de réponse et détournai habilement le sujet.

- Justement, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, j'avais cru comprendre que tu étais du genre indépendant, dis-je en sentant néanmoins le regard de Sasuke peser sur me nuque. Je ne savais pas qu'en réalité tu travaillais pour le rival de l'Akatsuki !

- T'es tarée !, s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête. Quand on vend de la came dans cette ville, on a plutôt intérêt à être d'un côté ou de l'autre si on veut survivre ! Tout seul, je me serais fait écraser depuis longtemps !

Je pris une fois de plus conscience de la naïveté qui me caractérisait encore lors de mon précédent entretien avec Suigetsu. A cette époque, pas si lointaine puisqu'elle ne remontait qu'à un peu plus d'un mois, j'étais persuadée qu'avec un peu de ténacité, je parviendrais à récupérer Sasuke. A cette époque, je pensais que l'Akatsuki n'était rien de plus qu'un groupe de jeunes hommes qui se faisaient passer pour de petits caïds. A cette époque, j'ignorais tout des milieux de la drogue, de la corruption et des horreurs qu'abritaient les bas-fonds de Konoha. En l'espace d'une poignée de semaines, cependant, j'avais rapidement pris conscience de ma stupidité. La vérité m'était apparue dans toute son abomination et dans toute sa violence. Pour moi, le jour de l'an n'était pas que le passage à une nouvelle année. C'était une page qui s'était tournée, c'était la fin de mon enfance, la fin de mon insouciance, la fin de ma vie, telle qu'elle avait toujours été. Mais, désormais, je comprenais.

- Oui, ça parait évident, déclarai-je avec un pâle sourire.

- Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?, répéta Suigetsu sans se départir de son large sourire.

- Sasuke et Sakura travaillent sous mes ordres, désormais, répondit Orochimaru avec satisfaction.

- Sérieux ?, s'étonna le jeune homme en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes. Alors, ça fait de nous des espèces de collègues, pas vrai ? C'est carrément génial !

Une imperceptible grimace déforma un instant la bouche de Sasuke. Je devinai que « génial » n'était pas le terme qu'il aurait choisi pour qualifier notre toute nouvelle embauche chez Orochimaru. Je ne pouvais que me ranger à son point de vue. Mais j'aimais bien Suigetsu et travailler avec lui promettait un avenir moins désagréable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, gagnée par son enthousiasme. Nous échangeâmes encore quelques banalités puis il salua poliment Orochimaru, me fit un clin d'œil et fit un signe de tête vers Sasuke qui s'était raidit et le fusillait désormais du regard. Je devinai que, contrairement à moi, il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Jusqu'à présent, leurs contacts s'étaient limités à quelques échanges d'herbe, si j'avais bien compris. J'avais conscience que Suigetsu se comportait très familièrement avec moi et je comprenais que cela pusse énerver Sasuke. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas la moindre attirance physique entre Suigetsu et moi, ni l'ombre d'une ambiguïté. Il était plutôt mignon comme garçon, je ne pouvais lui refuser ça, mais il ne m'inspirait rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Nous étions simplement faits pour nous entendre, tous les deux. Or Sasuke, lui, ne voyait apparemment pas notre complicité d'un très bon œil. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait ouvertement jaloux. Intérieurement, je jubilais. Ce n'était que justice, après ce que m'avait fait vivre Karin quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était peut-être un peu mesquin de ma part de penser cela mais je m'en fichais. Tout ceci ne revêtait pas la moindre importance.

Au bout d'une heure, j'étais complètement égarée dans le dédale du repaire d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier nous décrivait les ateliers, les laboratoires, les activités des uns et des autres, s'arrêtant parfois pour saluer l'un de ses hommes, prêter une oreille attentive aux divers problèmes et apporter des solutions lorsque cela s'avérait possible. Je ne comprenais toujours pas à quoi rimait cette visite. Je ne cessais d'échanger des regards perplexes avec Sasuke. Ni lui ni moi n'osions engager la conversation. L'immensité de l'organisation qu'avait montée Orochimaru nous laissait pantois. Oui, nous étions impressionnés. Mais à quoi bon tout cela ? Pour nous faire peur, nous montrer que nous avions bel et bien affaire à une grosse pointure ? Ça, nous le savions déjà. Pour pouvoir tenir tête à Madara, il fallait avoir de quoi en imposer. Mais si ce n'était pas un étalage de pouvoir, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je l'ignorais. Cependant, je fus forcée d'admettre qu'Orochimaru avait quelque chose de sympathique dans sa façon de s'adresser à ses hommes et de présenter les choses. Il paraissait moins inhumain que Madara, moins dur, moins froid. Je ne doutais pas qu'il pût faire preuve d'une main de fer lorsque cela était nécessaire – comment aurait-il pu être à la tête d'une si vaste organisation sinon ? – mais il passait pour un « boss cool ». C'était une sensation assez étrange. Il m'avait laissé une première impression plutôt mauvaise à l'entrepôt. Je l'avais vu comme un Madara bis, avec son sourire permanent qui semblait dissimuler son content de cruauté, ses paroles douces que j'aurais juré empoisonnées et cette allure reptilienne qui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais, finalement… Je n'étais pas mécontente d'avoir échangé mes anciens bourreaux contre ce nouveau chef. Tout n'était pas si noir, finalement !

J'écrasai aussitôt cette pensée optimiste. Si, tout était très, très noir. Pire que cela, même. Nous ignorions encore tout de ce qu'allait être la réaction de Madara. Je refusais de croire qu'il opterait pour une solution aussi radicale que l'élimination pure et simple de Sasuke. Ce dernier n'avait-il pas dit lui-même que son aïeul rechignerait à leur faire du mal, à lui et à Itachi ? Je priais pour qu'il ait eu raison et qu'Itachi eut tort. Si Madara préférait vraiment la mort de Sasuke à l'idée de le savoir sous les ordres de son pire ennemi… j'allais au devant de terribles malheurs. 


	24. Choc thermique

Choc thermique

La visite du repaire dura plus de deux heures. Lorsque ce fût terminé, j'avais depuis longtemps renoncé à trouver une raison à cette ballade souterraine. Orochimaru s'était éternisé dans la salle réservée aux essais de tir, présentant chaque modèle d'arme, les différents réglages que l'on pouvait appliquer aux cibles, etc… Ce souci du détail n'était pas anodin. Il avait placé une arme entre mes mains et m'avait présentée à un type d'une vingtaine d'années qui répondait au nom de Zaku.

C'était un dragueur, je le vis au premier coup d'œil. Il me fit le coup du regard langoureux et du sourire lubrique, mais je l'ignorai superbement. Il se renfrogna mais n'osa pas faire le moindre commentaire devant son chef. D'après Orochimaru, Zaku était un prodige au tir et s'occupait de former les nouveaux venus à cette discipline. Il me demanda de viser une cible afin de lui faire une démonstration de l'étendue de mes talents. Gênée, je m'approchai d'un emplacement réservé aux tireurs et pointai l'arme en direction de la cible. Je tremblais. J'avais envie de me justifier, de leur dire que la première et dernière fois que j'avais utilisé l'un de ces engins, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. J'avais peut-être simplement obéi à une sorte d'instinct, je ne sais pas, moi ! Qui disait que je serais capable de renouveler mon exploit ? J'étais presque certaine que j'allais louper la cible. Je fermai un œil, contrôlai les tremblements de ma main, abaissai la sécurité et… BAM ! Le coup partit à l'instant où mon index écrasait la détente et mes tympans protestèrent sous la force des décibels. Evidemment, je n'avais pas mis de casque. Mais je me foutais bien de mes oreilles car, devant moi, la cible était percée d'un petit trou. Non pas au centre – il y a des limites au génie ! – mais dans la partie centre gauche. Je n'étais pas peu fière. Rayonnante, je rendis l'arme à Zaku, qui me félicita un peu plus chaudement que nécessaire. Sasuke fronçait les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Je devinais que ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'attitude de Zaku – il n'avait rien à craindre de pauvres types comme lui. Non, ce qui l'avait énervé, c'était ma performance. Et je devinais aisément pourquoi. Il avait espéré que je ne ferais pas preuve de la même dextérité que la dernière fois, que cela n'avait été qu'un coup de chance – ou plutôt deux ! – et qu'Orochimaru renoncerait à m'enrôler. Si c'était bien cela, il faisait preuve d'une naïveté peu commune chez lui. Même si je m'étais révélée nulle en tir, Orochimaru aurait trouvé le moyen de m'occuper, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Il ne m'aurait jamais renvoyée chez moi en se contentant d'un « Désolé, finalement, tu ne fais pas l'affaire ! ». Je représentais un énorme moyen de pression sur Sasuke et, tant que je serais tenue de lui obéir, il aurait un contrôle tôtal sur mes faits et gestes. S'il voulait se servir de moi en cas de nécessité, si Sasuke se montrait un peu trop rebelle, il fallait qu'il me garde à portée de main. Moi sous ses ordres, il était certain que Sasuke filerait droit. Alors non, il n'allait certainement pas me relâcher dans la nature.

Après la visite, Orochimaru nous conduisit à un énorme parking souterrain, où une voiture nous attendait en ronflant paresseusement. Adossés à la carosserie, Kimimaro et Juugo avaient les yeux rivés sur nous. Je ne comprenais pas.

- Vous nous renvoyez déjà ?, m'étonnai-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
>- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous aujourd'hui, expliqua notre supérieur. Ce soir, je voulais simplement vous faire découvrir les lieux, rien de plus. Les choses sérieuses commenceront demain soir pour toi, Sakura. Je veux que tu te présentes à dix-neuf heures à l'épicerie du centre. Tu demanderas Yoroi. Il te conduira dans son arrière-boutique puis dans son sous-sol, qui est en fait une salle insonorisée, prévue pour les exercices au tir. Zaku t'y attendra. Pour l'instant, je préfère éviter de vous faire venir au repaire, il me faudrait encore vous endormir et je n'y tiens pas, au prix du gaz. Nous verrons plus tard, quand vous aurez gagné ma confiance.<br>- J'irai avec elle, décréta Sasuke d'un ton sec.  
>- Oh non, pas toi, Sasuke, nia Orochimaru en souriant. Je veux que tu restes chez toi. Tu sais déjà parfaitement te servir d'une arme grâce aux leçons de feus tes anciens amis d'Akatsuki, tu n'as donc pas besoin d'entraînement. Tu ne ferais que gêner Sakura. Compris ?<br>- Mais…, commença Sasuke en me lançant un regard rempli d'appréhension.  
>- Compris ?, répéta le chef d'un ton ferme. Je ne le répèterai pas. J'ai un autre travail pour toi. Mais cela dépendra de ce que l'avenir nous réserve…<p>

Sasuke serra les dents si fort que je vis une veine saillir à l'angle de sa mâchoire. Une flamme furieuse brûlait dans ses yeux noirs et je le crus sur le point d'exploser. Mais il se contenta de garder le silence, visiblement conscient de son impuissance. J'attrapai sa main pour le rassurer. Même si Zaku était un gros lourd, je ne risquais rien avec lui. Il devait s'en rendre compte.

- Rentrons, proposai-je d'une petite voix.

Face à son mutisme, et comme il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, je le tirai légèrement en arrière.

- Sasuke, insistai-je en enveloppant ses doigts à l'aide de ma seconde main pour raffermir ma prise. Viens…

Sasuke planta son regard dans celui d'Orochimaru, qui le considérait d'un air amusé. Il semblait le mettre au défi de protester. Son sourire glacial en disait long sur ce qu'il était capable de faire si Sasuke se montrait trop indiscipliné. J'avalai ma salive et la peur m'enserra la poitrine. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Sasuke ouvre la bouche, ni qu'il esquisse le moindre geste en direction d'Orochimaru. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Kimimaro et Juugo pour constater qu'ils s'étaient tous deux redressés, prêts à bondir sur Sasuke si celui-ci montrait le plus petit signe d'agressivité. Dans mon for intérieur, c'était la panique. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite pierre ridicule au milieu d'une immense gravière, témoin de l'instabilité de mes semblables mais incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste pour les empêcher de tomber et de m'entraîner dans leur chute. En bas, plus bas, si bas… Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était attendre et prier pour que l'équilibre général ne soit pas trop malmené et que ces petites pierres branlantes ne provoquent pas une avalanche.

- Sasuke, gémis-je malgré tout, dans un dernier espoir.

Comme quoi la persévérance paye toujours. Sasuke daigna enfin détourner le regard et serra mes doigts en réponse à mon appel. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. On avait évité l'avalanche. Mon homme tourna le dos à Orochimaru et, sans un mot, pénétra dans la voiture en m'entraînant derrière lui. Je me tournai une dernière fois vers notre nouveau chef et le vit sourire, encore et toujours. Il semblait satisfait. Je jurerais qu'il jubilait à l'idée d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur un Uchiwa. Le plus jeune membre de la famille de son pire ennemi. Il doit prendre son pied, le reptile…, songeai-je en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Heureusement, nous échappâmes au gaz pour le chemin du retour. Kimimaro prétexta que le produit faisait effet pendant une petite demi-heure et qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas nous laisser endormis au bord de la route. Cependant, ils nous contraignirent à mettre des boules de cires dans nos oreilles pour qu'aucun son de l'extérieur ne vînt nous informer sur notre position. De plus, ils abaissèrent les épais rideaux noirs, nous plongeant une fois de plus dans une obscurité quasi-totale. Sans le moindre son, aveugles, nous ne pouvions nous fier qu'aux mouvements de la voiture pour nous localiser. Or, nous ignorions tout de notre position de départ, il était donc très difficile de retenir tous les mouvements de façon à pouvoir reconstruire le chemin à partir de notre point d'arrivée. A bien y réfléchir, ils ne prenaient pas trop de risques en nous épargnant le gaz… Ils pouvaient être tranquilles en se contentant de neutraliser nos sens de la vue et de l'ouïe. Tout ce que nous pouvions deviner, c'était le temps nécessaire pour aller de Konoha jusqu'à l'entrée du repaire. Konoha étant entourée de hautes et épaisses montagnes, connaître le temps de trajet ne nous avancerait pas à grand-chose. Il y avait des centaines de milliers de mètres cubes de roches autour du village prêts à accueillir l'immense repaire d'Orochimaru. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Pendant que je m'appliquais à cette petite réflexion, la voiture serpentait, en descente d'après mes sensations. J'avais la nausée. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal le gaz soporifique, songeai-je en mon for intérieur. Je ne pouvais même pas communiquer avec Sasuke puisqu'il ne m'entendrait pas. Je fermai les yeux et tâchai d'ignorer les ballotements pour me concentrer sur les perspectives d'avenir. Par perspectives d'avenir, il ne faut surtout pas comprendre bac, fac, boulot, maison, bébé etc… Tous les éléments habituels qui constituent une source de préoccupation majeure pour les gens normaux, en somme. Non, dans mon cas, perspective d'avenir consistait en : allons-nous vivre ou mourir ? C'était beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup plus compliqué à la fois. Très primaire. Pour le moment, tout paraissait aller pour le mieux. Honnêtement, de mon point de vue, nous avions gagné au change avec Orochimaru. Tant que Sasuke faisait preuve de self-control à son égard, tout irait bien. Mais Madara… Lui, c'était le seul véritable problème. Tôt ou tard, il apprendrait la désertion de Sasuke, nous n'avions aucun moyen de le lui cacher. Et alors, là… Je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau. Je me surpris à penser aux différents moyens envisageables pour réduire un homme au silence et frissonnai. La plupart fonctionnent très bien sur les femmes, d'ailleurs. Cette pensée me fit frémir un peu plus. C'est alors qu'un contact doux et chaud vint mettre un terme aux tremblements de mes bras. La main de Sasuke. Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ? Je ne pouvais ni le voir ni l'entendre, je ne pouvais pas lui parler… mais je pouvais le toucher, le sentir, le caresser. Il était là, si proche, et mon état de détresse allait crescendo, j'avais besoin de son contact. De toute façon, nous étions isolés, avec ces volets ridiculement épais. Oui, après tout…

Je détachai ma ceinture et me décalai sur le siège du milieu, plus prêt de Sasuke. Je pris soin de me rattacher avant de lever les mains et d'emprisonner son visage dans mes paumes. Lui aussi tremblait un peu. Mais je devinai que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque peur : il devait encore contenir la colère qui l'avait gagnée quand Orochimaru lui avait intimé l'ordre de rester chez lui pendant mon entraînement de tir. Il se détendit un peu lorsque je fis glisser mes mains le long de sa mâchoire en une caresse tendre et délicate. Il emprisonna ma main droite dans la sienne et baisa ma paume. Aussitôt, une colonie entière de fourmis sembla remonter le long de mon bras pour venir se loger dans mon ventre. Je me penchai un peu plus vers lui, enfouissant mon visage contre son torse, à la base de son cou, là où l'odeur de son parfum était enivrante. Je l'embrassai dans le cou, une fois, deux fois, remontai jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Il frémissait légèrement sous chacun de mes baisers et, si je n'avais pas eu les oreilles bouchées, j'aurais certainement pu l'entendre soupirer. Brusquement, il attrapa mon visage et le leva vers le sien. Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, passionnément. Je m'abandonnai sous la douceur de ses lèvres et la caresse humide de sa langue. C'est en cédant sous la délicatesse de ses doigts que j'entendis sa voix résonner dans ma tête, comme dans un rêve :

- Ne me saute pas dessus comme tu viens de le faire ! Si tu continues de me tenter…

La peur me gagna si violemment qu'elle me coupa le souffle. Une seconde suffit pour que je détache mes lèvres des siennes, que je retire sa main sur ma cuisse et que je sépare nos doigts entrelacés. Pendant dix secondes, aucun de nous ne fit mine de bouger. Puis je sentis un contact chaud sur ma joue. Chaud et humide. Doux. Délicat. Et si tendre… Je me retournai à demi, au bord des larmes. Il avait compris. Mais pendant combien de temps encore serait-il capable de comprendre ? Six mois ? Un an ? Peut-être deux ? Sasuke m'aimait, j'en étais certaine sans qu'il ait besoin de me le dire avec des mots, mais il demeurait un homme. Un homme, on sait toutes de quoi ça vit, de quoi ça se nourrit. Il n'y a pas de mystère et les contes de fées sont les seuls suffisamment sots pour espérer nous faire croire le contraire. Or, je ne vivais pas dans un conte de fées. Sasuke pouvait bien me porter tout l'amour du monde, viendrait un jour où la frustration prendrait une trop grande ampleur. Ce jour-là, il me quitterait. Où se situait exactement cette dead-line ? Même lui ne serait surement pas capable de répondre à cette question. La question suivante était : et moi, dans combien de temps pourrais-je passer le cap ? Deux mois ? Six mois ? Un an ? Jamais ? J'attendais impatiemment ce moment, ce jour où, lorsque Sasuke me ferait comprendre qu'il désirait plus, qu'il me voulait, là, tout de suite, je n'associerais plus ses caresses à mon agression. Au contraire, je m'offrirais à lui avec plaisir, tant je l'aimais. J'avais envie de vibrer sous ses doigts, d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps sublime, de le sentir en moi. Tout cela, je le désirais ardemment. Mais pour le moment, j'étais incapable de passer du désir à la pratique. Et je m'en voulais tellement, tellement, tellement… Je ne méritais pas Sasuke. Il était si parfait, il méritait autre chose qu'une fille blessée, brisée, terrorisée, les restes qu'une bande de connards sans scrupules avait bien voulu lui laisser. Je me sentais moche, faible et inutile. Non, je ne le méritais pas.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans une ambiance tendue. Sasuke ne me touchait plus et, de mon côté, je ne tentais pas la moindre approche pour me faire pardonner. S'il pouvait parler – enfin, si je pouvais l'entendre, surtout – il dirait qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Je le savais. Il était trop gentil. Mais au fond de lui, il détestait cette situation et c'était bien normal. L'injustice était énorme : la seule chose qu'il me demandait était justement la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. Je fermai les yeux, pleine de reproches envers moi-même.  
>C'est ce moment que la voiture choisit pour s'arrêter. Les volets s'ouvrirent et nous retirâmes les boules de cires de nos oreilles. Kimimaro n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, il nous avait posés directement devant chez Sasuke. J'ignorais s'il avait agi par gentillesse ou s'il fallait voir là les ordres qu'Orochimaru avait donnés, mais le résultat était le même. Sasuke s'extirpa de l'habitacle et je le suivis aussitôt. Nous claquâmes doucement la portière, de crainte de réveiller les parents de Sasuke, avant de remonter l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Sasuke sortit ses clés, en approcha une de la serrure et… une main se referma sur son poignet. Je retins un cri de terreur en voyant surgir un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, tout de noir vêtu. Ses cheveux d'un roux foncé étaient ébouriffés au-dessus de son crâne. Son visage et ses oreilles étaient criblés de piercing.<p>

- Pain, dit Sasuke à voix basse. Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques chez moi à cette heure-ci ?  
>- Ne fais pas l'innocent, déclara ce dernier d'une voix où perçait toute la gravité de la situation. Je sais que tu es allé chez Orochimaru. Akatsuki sait. Le boss sait.<p>

Je me raidis, effrayée. Déjà ? Comment avaient-ils pu être mis au courant si rapidement ? Etait-il possible que l'Akatsuki nous ait également fait suivre ? Un nœud se forma dans mon ventre, malmenant mes organes. Ma respiration se coupa. Qu'avait décidé Madara ? La vie ? La mort ?

- J'avais ordre d'attendre ton retour, expliqua le dénommé Pain. Maintenant, je dois te conduire chez le boss.

Sasuke demeura immobile quelques secondes, probablement en proie à la réflexion. De toute façon, ce Pain ferait en sorte que Sasuke se rende chez Madara, de gré ou de force. Il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Quitte à y aller, autant s'économiser les coups que Pain se préparait à distribuer.

- Allons-y, Sasuke, murmurai-je. On verra bien.  
>- Sasuke seul, précisa Pain en daignant enfin m'accorder un regard. Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre te concernant.<p>

Evidemment, je suis de la piétaille comparée à son précieux Sasuke, songeai-je in petto. J'espérais simplement que je n'aurais pas droit à une exécution pure et simple, sans le moindre jugement… Et l'idée de laisser Sasuke partir seul ne me plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? S'il ne revenait jamais ? Et si Madara me le rendait sous forme de cadavre emballé dans une boite en bois ? Non… J'étais incapable de le laisser partir sans broncher.

- Si vous n'avez pas reçu d'ordres, ça veut dire qu'il ne vous a pas non plus interdit de me laisser accompagner Sasuke ?, tentai-je.  
>- Non…, admit-il en me fixant. En effet.<br>- Très bien, alors mettons-nous en route, décrétai-je en faisant un pas en arrière.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Sasuke, qui me retenait par le bras, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il m'attira contre lui d'un mouvement vif et puissant et me serra de toutes ses forces, si bien que je manquai m'étouffer. Au moment où je levai la tête vers lui, la bouche ouverte pour protester, il en profita pour y glisser sa langue et me vola le baiser le plus long, le plus tendre mais de loin le plus douloureux de mon existence. Une larme roula sur ma joue et, lorsqu'il fit mine de mettre fin à notre étreinte, je m'agrippai à son cou et l'empêchai de s'éloigner de moi. Un baiser d'adieu. Voilà ce qu'il venait de me donner. Cela signifiait qu'il refusait que je l'accompagne, tout simplement parce qu'il ne pensait pas revenir. Il allait à la mort. Cette pensée déclencha un feu douloureux dans ma poitrine et, très vite, mon corps fut dévoré par un incendie de douleur. Je suffoquai, peinant à contrôler ma respiration, et m'accrochai désespérément à Sasuke, incapable de le lâcher et d'accepter l'inévitable. Des larmes brûlantes s'échappèrent de mes yeux et je m'entendis murmurer : « Non, non, non, non, non, non… ». Depuis combien de temps ce mot sortait-il de ma bouche ? Si je le répétais assez souvent, pourrait-il changer le destin ? Je l'ignorais mais je le répétais, encore et encore, inlassablement.

- Sakura…, soupira Sasuke d'une voix brisée. Tu dois me lâcher maintenant.

« Non, non, non, non… ». Encore et encore.

- Si, il le faut, insista-t-il en dénouant mes bras.

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, complètement abattue. Mes larmes coulaient, coulaient, coulaient, tels des torrents furieux que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Le feu me dévorait de l'intérieur, ravageant tout sur son passage. En particulier mon petit cœur, qui n'était déjà plus qu'à l'état de cendres incandescentes. Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains et laissai libre cours à mon chagrin. Je ne sortis la tête à aucun moment. Je ne vis pas Sasuke partir. Puis on m'empoigna par les épaules et l'on me mit sur mes deux jambes. Je chancelai. Et je pleurais, fort, toujours plus fort. Quelqu'un me serrait contre lui. Un homme. Son odeur ressemblait à celle de Sasuke.

- Sa… Sasu… Sasuke…, sanglotai-je contre ce torse masculin à l'odeur familière.  
>- Sakura, hé, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?<p>

La voix d'Itachi. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était lui. Derrière j'entendis Hiromi et Okita, son mari, murmurer. J'avais fait tant de tapage que cela, au point de réveiller toute la maison ? Oui, surement… J'avais un trou béant dans la poitrine, aussi douloureux que si quelqu'un l'avait creusé à l'aide d'une vieille pelle rouillée. Ma respiration était saccadée et laborieuse, l'oxygène était comme bloqué dans mon larynx, je ne parvins pas tout de suite à articuler. Itachi fit preuve d'une patience infinie. Au bout d'un temps interminable, je pus enfin aligner deux mots. Puis trois. Enfin, je fus capable de débiter une phrase complète. La phrase qui allait faire pâlir Itachi :

- Sasuke est parti se faire exécuter chez Madara. 


	25. Pétales d'Hellébore

Bien le bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours aussi agréable de les lire. Je m'adresse en particulier à Lucie, qui m'a honorée par sa review si longue et complète, merci beaucoup! Et non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis nullement vexée, tes reproches étaient toujours teintés de compliments donc même si je l'avais voulu je n'aurais pas pu me sentir blessée ^^ J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu perçois Sasuke, j'ai volontairement cherché à en faire un personnage complexe, tiraillé, blanc et noir à la fois. C'est drôle parce que suivant les lecteurs, la faute ne retombe jamais sur la même personne. Certaines personnes me disent détester Sakura, avec son incapacité flagrante à arranger les choses, tandis que d'autres admirent son courage et sa volonté. Pour Sasuke, même chose, je vois un peu de tout. Ça me fait plaisir car c'est toujours ainsi dans les histoires, certains adorent des personnages que d'autres détestent. C'est une question de goût et de la façon dont on perçoit personnellement l'histoire.

Parlons de ces chapitres. Une petite précision, l'Hellébore est une plante qui fleurit en hiver. Aussi appelée "Rose de Noël", elle peut être blanche, noire, verte ou violette. Suivant les couleurs, elle n'a pas la même signification en langage des fleurs. Elle peut être symbole d'espoir mais aussi d'une inquiétude profonde pour l'être aimé. Voila =) Ceci afin que vous soyez à même de comprendre le titre ^^

Concernant le deuxième chapitre que je vous propose aujourd'hui, eh bien... Vous verrez bien! Mais il est là pour... souffler un peu, même s'il n'est pas vraiment joyeux à proprement parler.

C'est tout! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Pardon d'avoir tardé à les poster mais bon, vous finissez par me connaître je pense... ^^

* * *

><p><span>Pétales d'Hellébore<span>

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, s'emporta Itachi d'un air furieux.

J'avalai ma salive et tâchai une fois de plus de contrôler l'amas de sanglots qui m'obstruait la gorge.

- Un type est venu…, hoquetai-je. Un certain Pain. Il… Il a dit que Madara savait pour Orochimaru et que… que Sasuke devait le suivre. J'ai voulu l'accompagner, je le voulais vraiment, il fallait que… que je sois là pour le défendre mais… il m'a… il m'a…

- Calme-toi, murmura Itachi. Rien ne dit que Madara va le tuer.

- Si !, m'exclamai-je en le fusillant du regard. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne… il n'acceptera jamais que… Il préféra le voir mort plutôt que de le savoir du côté d'Orochimaru !

Itachi soupira et je pleurai de plus belle. Je me sentais si inutile, si impuissante. Incapable de protéger Sasuke, lui qui m'avait déjà secouru tant de fois ! Je me serais donné des gifles. Je savais ce que je pouvais faire, la seule chose qui pourrait empêcher la mort de Sasuke : avouer le meurtre de Deidara et Hidan. Si je disais la vérité à Madara, il comprendrait que Sasuke n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le trahir. Mais… Cela signifierait ma mort, pure et simple. Or j'étais incapable de me sacrifier ainsi, je n'avais rien d'une héroïne. J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas mourir. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus que Sasuke meurt à ma place, pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. Mon manque de courage me dégoutait. Je me haïssais tant que c'en était insupportable.

- Retournez vous coucher, dit Itachi à ses parents adoptifs. Je vais gérer ça.

- Ma petite Sakura, tu…, murmura Hiromi.

- Rentre, Hiromi, ordonna Itachi d'un ton plus sec.

Celle-ci abdiqua à contrecœur, non sans me lancer un dernier regard dans lequel je pus déceler la profondeur de son inquiétude. Okita passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna avec lui dans la maison. Je les regardai partir, le regard vide, les joues trempées de larmes. Eux non plus ne méritaient pas ça. Ils avaient toujours été si gentils avec moi ! Par ma faute, l'un de leurs fils allait perdre la vie. Pourraient-ils seulement me pardonner un jour ? J'enfouis une fois de plus mon visage dans mes mains et maudis le jour où j'avais décidé de me frotter à l'Akatsuki. Tout n'avait été qu'une suite d'erreurs monumentales.

- Sakura, calme-toi, répéta Itachi en m'attrapant par les épaules. Je ne pense pas que Madara ait l'intention de tuer Sasuke.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Cherchait-il à me réconforter ? A quoi bon, puisque rien ne pourrait jamais m'ôter le sentiment que tout était de ma faute. Cette culpabilité, je devrais en supporter le poids toute ma vie.

- Ecoute-moi, insista-t-il. Madara n'est pas du genre à faire du sentiment, je peux te l'assurer. S'il avait vraiment décidé d'éliminer Sasuke, il aurait demandé à Pain de le tuer à l'instant où vous êtes rentrés. S'il l'a convoqué, c'est qu'il a l'intention d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

- Le résultat sera le même, bredouillai-je. Sasuke n'avouera jamais que… que je suis responsable de tout ça. Il voudra me protéger ! Il mentira, il… il dira que c'était sa décision de rejoindre Orochimaru !

- Même s'il fait ça, Madara ne le tuera pas, assura Itachi.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?, m'énervai-je en fixant ses pupilles aussi noires que celles de son frère.

- Madara a déjà perdu cinq de ses hommes dans un attentat perpétré par Orochimaru, expliqua calmement Itachi. C'est très mauvais pour son image. Un chef incapable de protéger la vie de ses hommes sur son propre territoire perd de sa crédibilité. S'il se couvre encore de ridicule à cause d'Orochimaru, ses fournisseurs et associés pourraient être tentés de le laisser tomber au profit de son rival. Ce n'est pas du tout dans son intérêt. Sasuke est un membre de sa famille et s'il vient à mourir à son tour, même si rien ne prouve que ce soit à cause d'Orochimaru, Madara en subira de lourdes conséquences.

Son discours me paraissait cohérent mais je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant. Tout ceci relevait plus de l'optimisme que de la certitude.

- Et si… si Madara ne fait rien et que ses alliés apprennent que Sasuke travaille pour… pour Orochimaru, ce sera encore pire, non ?, demandai-je à mi-voix.

- C'est pour ça qu'à mon avis il va s'arranger pour ramener Sasuke sous sa coupe, confirma Itachi.

- Orochimaru ne laissera jamais partir Sasuke, assurai-je.

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait, il ne paraissait pas lui-même convaincu par ses paroles.

- On verra, dit-il en guise de conclusion.

- Qu… quoi ?, m'emportai-je, en proie à la panique. Alors on reste là, les bras croisés, en… en espérant que Sasuke revienne vivant de chez Madara ? C'est ça, ton plan ?

- Que veux-tu faire d'autre ?, demanda Itachi d'un ton empli de tristesse.

N'importe quoi, fus-je tentée de lui répondre. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester sans rien faire. L'attente finirait par me faire mourir d'angoisse, cela, j'en étais certaine. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'embarras du choix. C'était attendre ou… agir. Aussitôt, je sus ce que j'allais décider. Alors, avant qu'Itachi ait eu le temps de réagir, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et me précipitai dans la rue.

- Sakura !, s'exclama le jeune homme.

Je ne répondis pas à son appel. Je descendis la rue à pleine vitesse et bifurquai dans une autre, priant pour que ma fuite ait été suffisamment inattendue pour retarder le moment où Itachi se lancerait à ma poursuite. Aussitôt, je sautai par-dessus un portail et me dissimulai derrière une colonne de granit. Je l'entendis passer en courant mais, heureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir où je m'étais cachée. J'aurais été incapable de le semer, il courait beaucoup plus vite que moi. J'étais donc soulagée d'avoir pu lui échapper par ce stratagème. J'attendis qu'il fût revenu sur ses pas, bredouille, avant de risquer un œil dans la rue. Personne. Je me faufilai hors de la cour où j'avais trouvé refuge et me remis à courir. Le manoir de Madara ne se trouvait pas très loin mais je devais faire vite. J'ignorais ce que ce dernier avait l'intention de faire avec Sasuke, j'ignorais même si je servirais à quelque chose. Probablement pas. Tout ce que je savais c'était que, à cet instant, je n'aspirais à rien d'autre qu'à rejoindre Sasuke. J'avais peur, terriblement peur, mais j'étais animée d'une sorte de folie qui surpassait tout cela. Sasuke était ma bouée de sauvetage, le lien qui me rattachait à la vie, alors je ne laisserais pas cet homme me le ravir aussi facilement. Quant à mourir… Je frissonnai. Je ne voulais pas, oh non, et je fus plusieurs fois tentée de revenir en arrière. Mais je devais aller de l'avant, je ne pouvais pas me retourner. Sasuke avait besoin de moi.

La grande bâtisse était devant moi, avec son immense portail, mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il pleuvait. De l'eau glacée tombait sur mon visage, mes mains, s'insinuait dans mon manteau, trempait mes cheveux. Je tremblais de froid mais même la pensée de me trouver à l'intérieur, au chaud, ne suffisait pas à me convaincre d'appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette. J'étais toujours tiraillée entre la volonté de rejoindre Sasuke et la peur qui me rongeait les sangs lorsque le portail s'ouvrit devant moi, grinçant sur ses gonds. Au loin, je vis la lourde porte du manoir s'ouvrir et un vieillard apparut sur le perron, vêtu d'une épaisse robe de chambre noire.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à arriver, me cria-t-il de sa voix pleine d'autorité.

- Eh bien, je suis là, répondis-je avec toute l'assurance dont j'étais capable. Où est Sasuke ?

- A l'intérieur, m'annonça Madara. Te joindras-tu à nous ?

Je le fixai avec appréhension, craignant que ce fût un piège. Mais après tout, j'étais venue pour ça, non ? Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je fis un pas hésitant dans sa direction, puis deux. Très vite, mes jambes se gorgèrent de ma détermination et j'accélérai l'allure jusqu'à me retrouver face à face avec Madara Uchiwa, qui me considéra d'un air impassible. J'avais si froid que je claquais des dents. Cependant, cela ne m'empêcha pas de toiser le vieil Uchiwa avec fierté. Ce dernier s'écarta et m'invita à entrer d'un geste, ce que je fis sans la moindre hésitation.  
>Une bouffée de chaleur gagna tout mon corps lorsque je pénétrai dans la maison, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à la différence de température. Sasuke était assis dans un fauteuil, juste en face de moi, une expression désapprobatrice sur le visage. Je me précipitai à sa rencontre et il se leva juste à temps pour que je puisse me jeter dans ses bras. Son odeur, sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau. Tout cela, je croyais l'avoir perdu à jamais. C'était si bon de le serrer contre moi, de sentir sa présence.<p>

- J'ai cru…, hoquetai-je contre son épaule.

- Sakura, tu es trempée…, soupira-t-il en caressant le sommet de mon crâne. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

- Je sais, admis-je.

Une porte claqua derrière moi et je sursautai. Ce simple bruit suffit à briser mon bonheur. Je me rappelai où j'étais et pour quelles raisons. Certes, j'avais retrouvé Sasuke et il était bien vivant, mais combien de temps pouvions-nous espérer passer ensemble avant que Madara ne s'occupe de mon sort ? Je me retournai pour faire face à celui qui, désormais, tenait notre destin entre ses mains. Tout en s'approchant, il ne nous quittait pas des yeux. Il prit place sur le même fauteuil que lors de notre entretien, plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

- Quelque chose à boire, Sakura ?, proposa-t-il. Tu dois être gelée. Je peux te faire porter un café, ou bien un thé.

- Non, merci, refusai-je d'un ton acide.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'immense horloge appuyée contre l'un des murs de la pièce. Ses aiguilles découpaient le temps et leur « tic, tac » résonnait bruyamment dans le silence qui s'était installé. Elles affichaient deux heures et quart du matin. Dire qu'il y avait tout juste vingt-quatre heures, j'étais tranquillement endormie dans mon lit, rêvant du lycée et de mes retrouvailles avec mes amis. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis…

- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, m'invita Madara. Tu étais justement au centre de la conversation, tu arrives donc à point nommé.

Je me raidis. Son extrême politesse dissimulait toujours quelque menace. Ici, elle était palpable. J'ignorais de quoi ils étaient en train de parler mais je devinais que cela n'allait pas me plaire. Loin d'accepter son invitation à m'asseoir, je me rapprochai de Sasuke, anxieuse.

- J'expliquais à Sasuke que sa trahison m'avait profondément blessé, poursuivit-il en fixant l'intéressé de son regard de rapace. J'attendais mieux de sa part. Itachi aussi m'a tourné le dos autrefois mais, au moins, il a su faire preuve d'un certain doigté en échangeant sa liberté contre des informations sur Orochimaru. Voilà ce que j'appelle faire preuve de noblesse. Toi, Sasuke… Cette façon d'agir, quelle incivilité ! Me laisser tomber alors que j'ai déjà subi de lourdes pertes avec cette fusillade…

- Comment avez-vous su que…, commençai-je.

Le visage ridé de Madara perdit toute trace d'aménité lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi. Sa bouche se durcit, sa mâchoire se serra, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses traits parurent se déformer et adopter une toute autre conformation, si bien qu'il me fut difficile de le reconnaître une fois la transformation achevée. S'il avait pu tuer par sa seule volonté meurtrière, je n'aurais pas survécu au regard empli de colère, de haine et dégoût qu'il posa sur moi. La force de son aversion était si grande qu'instinctivement, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Je pris alors conscience que cet homme me haïssait du plus profond de son âme. Je frissonnai avant même qu'il ne lâche son venin sur moi, avec toute la cruauté dont il était capable :

- Tais-toi, je ne t'ai pas donné la parole ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'es qu'une fille que j'ai embauchée en tant que serveuse, un jouet que j'ai concédé à mes hommes, bonne à jeter après usage ! Tu n'es rien à mes yeux !

- Madara…, grogna Sasuke en serrant les poings.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui sans se départir de sa mine hostile, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec son masque de politesse habituel.

- Le nierais-tu, Sasuke ?, s'enquit-il. Qu'est-ce que je te disais juste avant que ton amie ne nous fasse l'honneur de sa présence ? Elle n'est qu'un boulet à ta cheville, rien d'autre. Elle n'est pas de ce milieu et n'a rien à y faire. Débarrasse-t-en avant qu'elle ne t'attire davantage d'ennuis.

Le silence qui suivit cette remarque était lourd de colère. Pour ma part, je dus me retenir pour ne pas me laisser une fois de plus gagner par l'émotion. Il venait de prononcer les mots qui pesaient sur mes épaules depuis tout ce temps. Oui, il m'effrayait, oui, il était plein de malveillance et, oui, je n'aurais pas dû accorder la moindre valeur à ses paroles. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison. J'avais été stupide, du début à la fin. J'avais décidé de me frotter à un milieu qui me dépassait, si bien que, jour après jour, Sasuke devait subir les conséquences de mon manque de discernement.

- Enfin !, soupira Madara en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas plus mal que tu te sois attaché à cette idiote, cela va servir mes intérêts. Si cette fille compte à ce point pour toi, Sasuke, tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter Orochimaru et de revenir près de moi, là où est ta place en tant qu'Uchiwa.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, déclara calmement Sasuke. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'appartiens à Orochimaru désormais.

- Vraiment ?, s'étonna son aïeul en affichant un horrible sourire. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi catégorique. Pain ?

Je regardai à droite et à gauche, prête à voir surgir le jeune homme que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt. Mais, malheureusement pour moi, il n'était ni à droite, ni à gauche. Il était derrière moi. Lorsque je m'en rendis compte, c'était trop tard. Il m'avait tirée par le bras et, une seconde plus tard, j'étais coincée dans l'étau de ses bras, une lame de couteau caressant dangereusement la peau de mon cou. Tétanisée, j'avalai ma salive et risquai un regard en direction de Sasuke. Ce dernier me considérait avec horreur. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. Il devait se faire les mêmes réflexions que moi. Nous étions coincés.

- Relâchez-là, cracha Sasuke au vieil Uchiwa.

- Cela dépend de toi, Sasuke, dit celui-ci d'une voix qui avait retrouvé toute sa miellosité. Tu vas dire à Orochimaru que tu ne peux plus travailler pour lui.

- Il me tuera si je fais ça, précisa Sasuke. Vous n'y gagnerez rien.

- Qui sait ?, dit Madara. Je fais confiance à ton pouvoir de persuasion.

Les traits de Sasuke se durcirent. Son regard fit la navette entre Madara, Pain, le couteau et moi-même. Il hésitait, pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le contact de la lame sur ma peau me glaçait. Chaque seconde semblait durer une éternité. Un instant, j'imaginais ce qu'il se passerait si Sasuke refusait. Le tranchant de la lame s'enfoncerait dans la fine membrane de mon cou, libérant un flot de sang dans lequel je finirais par me noyer. Je serais libérée de mes chaînes, de tout cet enfer. Rien que la mort, le silence, l'oubli. Cette idée avait quelque chose de tentant, je devais bien l'avouer. Mais un seul regard en direction de Sasuke suffit à me la rendre détestable. A quoi bon me soulager de tout ce poids si je devais le perdre en contrepartie ? Alors, un véritable courant de terreur parcourut mon corps. Perdre la vie, je m'en fichais, mais je ne pouvais m'y soustraire tant que Sasuke ferait partie des vivants. Face au silence de celui-ci, Pain accentua la pression du couteau sur ma gorge. Paniquée, je ne pus retenir un petit cri. C'est alors que Sasuke se crispa.

- Dites-lui de la lâcher, ordonna-t-il. Je parlerai à Orochimaru.

Madara sourit puis il fit un signe de tête à Pain et, aussitôt, je fus libérée. Je gagnai le fauteuil, tremblante. Il fallait que je m'assoie. Je ne me sentais pas loin de défaillir… Sasuke fut immédiatement à mes côtés. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et me chuchota un « ça va ? » auquel je répondis par l'affirmative.

- Jeunes gens, dit Madara en s'extirpant de son fauteuil, je ne voudrais pas paraître désobligeant mais je ne suis pas de la première jeunesse et vous m'avez fait lever en pleine nuit. Sasuke, je te laisse trois jours pour régler ça. Passé ce délai, cette jeune fille recevra la visite de Pain. Quant à toi, Sakura…

J'avalai ma salive. Je m'attendais au pire. Il me regarda encore du haut de toute sa haine et je me sentis minuscule à côté de lui, aussi vulnérable qu'une fourmi face à un enfant destructeur. Je baissai rapidement les yeux, dans l'attente du verdict. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer, non, car ma survie faisait partie de son contrat avec Sasuke. Je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant. J'avais malheureusement appris que la mort n'était pas la pire chose qui pût arriver à un être humain. Mourir, c'était un état subit, une page tournée si vite qu'on n'avait même pas le temps d'en avoir conscience. C'était la fin de la vie et, certes, cela signifiait la fin des rires, de la bonne humeur, de l'insouciance et de l'amour, mais cela mettait également un terme à toute souffrance. Une délivrance et un fardeau. Une porte de sortie et une voie sans issue. Quelle que fût la façon dont on la voyait, la mort ne méritait même pas que l'on s'étende dessus. Elle fascinait, elle effrayait, elle était constamment redoutée mais, au bout du compte, les vraies victimes étaient ceux qui devaient rester en vie. Eux seuls portaient le poids du deuil et devaient faire face, jour après jour, au chagrin qu'il engendrait. Le chagrin, oui. Le chagrin et la douleur. Voilà quelles étaient les véritables épreuves de la vie, voilà ce qui constituait la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à un Homme. Souffrir et ressentir. Subir les douloureux aspects de son état d'être humain. Vivre dans la peur, peur d'avoir mal, peur d'être trop heureux et de tout perdre, peur de ne jamais être heureux, peur d'avoir peur, tout simplement. C'était le quotidien de chacun. Mais, lorsque la peur devenait réalité, c'était un véritable cauchemar. Or, Madara avait ce pouvoir, celui de me blesser profondément, lentement, à petit feu, sans atteindre à ma vie. Cette vérité était depuis longtemps ancrée dans mon esprit. Alors j'attendis, le cœur au bord des lèvres, qu'il annonce ma sentence. Son regard assassin ne cessait de me transpercer. Le silence ce fit pesant. Se voulant rassurant, Sasuke serrait mes doigts dans les siens mais j'en avais à peine conscience. Petit à petit, le visage de Madara se mua de nouveau en celui d'un vieillard ordinaire. Je ne pus retenir un bref soupir de soulagement. Quel que fût son pouvoir sur moi, il avait apparemment renoncé à s'en servir ce jour-là. Ses lèvres s'étendirent en un dernier sourire froid et cruel, le plus intimidant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

- Qui sait ce que l'avenir te réserve ?, dit-il enfin. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de retourner à ta petite vie de lycéenne sans problèmes et de laisser Sasuke tranquille. Il n'est pas fait pour toi.

Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Ce soit disant conseil n'en était pas un : c'était un ordre, voire une menace. Mais il ne pourrait pas me séparer de Sasuke. Jamais. Je ne le permettrais pas. Après la peur et le soulagement, la colère envahit chaque cellule de mon corps. J'oubliai l'identité de l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi, j'oubliai ce qu'il pouvait nous faire subir, à moi et à mes proches, j'oubliai ce que j'avais vécu et ce qu'il pouvait encore me faire vivre. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je le détestais au moins autant qu'il me haïssait. Aveuglée par la rage, je me redressai, prête à bondir. Heureusement, Sasuke se plaça devant moi et, alors que je me levai, il m'attira contre lui. Sous couvert de m'enlacer, il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

- Sakura, Pain pourrait te tuer en une seule seconde, me chuchota-t-il. Viens, partons.

Pain… Lui aussi, je l'avais oublié. La voix de Sasuke dans le creux de mon oreille avait suffi à apaiser ma fureur et j'avais brutalement réalisé ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Horrifiée par ma propre folie, je ne pus que hocher la tête, docile, et suivre Sasuke lorsqu'il m'entraîna vers la porte.

- Ah, une dernière chose, dit Madara qui semblait avoir parfaitement compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. La prochaine fois, dites à Orochimaru qu'il organise vos rendez-vous avec plus de discrétion. L'église, franchement ? En pleine lumière, juste sous mon nez ? Il se moque de moi !

Il partit d'un rire franc qui me fit frissonner. Nous quittâmes le manoir sans un regard pour Madara et Pain. Il pleuvait encore mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Sasuke tenait ma main dans la sienne et le peu de chaleur que cela m'apportait suffisait à me combler. Nous fîmes le chemin du retour en silence, les yeux hagards. J'ignorais ce que Sasuke allait bien pouvoir raconter à Orochimaru pour le convaincre de le laisser partir. Il voulait Sasuke, il le voulait rien que pour lui. J'avais beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne voyais aucun argument susceptible de le faire changer d'avis. Je fermai les yeux et resserrai ma prise autour des doigts de Sasuke. Ce dernier tourna ses yeux vers moi et captura mon regard avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Ce sourire n'avait rien de joyeux ; on y lisait la résignation, la peur, l'impuissance. Mais aussi un petit peu d'espoir, une lueur d'amour qui me fit sourire à mon tour. Je pris conscience de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir à mes côtés à cet instant. Je savourai ce sentiment de reconnaissance et le laissai me submerger. Je me refusais à penser à ce que nous réservait l'avenir. Peut-être allais-je mourir dans trois jours. Peut-être Sasuke allait-il mourir demain. Peu importe. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de ne pas l'avoir perdu ce soir-là.


	26. Le soleil sur la banquise

Le soleil sur la banquise

Le clapotis de la pluie nous avait accompagnés tout au long du chemin du retour. Malgré cela, nous avions marché lentement, peu soucieux de finir trempés jusqu'aux os. Silencieux, nous avions parcouru la distance tels deux zombies, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Le pansement qui protégeait la blessure à l'oreille de Sasuke s'était détaché, son collant rendu inopérant par la quantité d'eau dont le tissu s'était gorgé. Dessous, la peau avait commencé à cicatriser mais ce n'était encore pas beau à voir. J'avais prié Sasuke de me laisser panser son oreille à nouveau en arrivant, ce qu'il avait refusé.

- Ça ne saigne que rarement, avait-il avancé. Et puis ça me saoule d'avoir ce truc sur l'oreille toute la journée.

- Mais je ne voudrais pas que ça s'infecte, avais-je répliqué en fronçant les sourcils. Ta plaie n'est pas encore totalement refermée.

Il s'était contenté d'un haussement d'épaules. Je n'avais pas insisté. Dans notre situation, il aurait paru ridicule de s'acharner sur de tels détails. Nous avions des choses bien plus importantes à prendre en considération.

Parvenus devant la maison des Sanaka, nous fîmes notre possible pour ne réveiller personne. Une précaution tout à fait superflue puisque toute la famille était là pour nous attendre. Sasuke ouvrit la porte et trois paires d'yeux emplis d'angoisse se levèrent vers nous d'un même mouvement.

- Sasuke !, s'exclama Hiromi en quittant le canapé pour se précipiter vers son fils. Oh, merci, merci, merci !

Sans se soucier que celui-ci fut aussi trempé que s'il avait sauté dans une piscine tout habillé, elle le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

- Maman, tu m'étouffes…, déclara Sasuke avec un léger sourire.

Elle le relâcha à contrecœur et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se tourner vers moi et de m'enlacer à mon tour.

- Qu'aurais-je dit à ta mère si tu n'étais pas revenue, tu y as pensé ?, dit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée, bredouillai-je, mais je devais…

- Je sais, me coupa Hiromi en me fixant de ses grands yeux verts. Merci, Sakura.

Une telle émotion filtrait à travers sa voix que je me sentis rougir et une vague de chaleur gagna tous mes membres. Okita regardait Sasuke d'un air sévère, les mains posées sur les hanches, mais je pouvais lire dans son regard combien il était soulagé de voir son fils de retour à la maison. Itachi, en revanche, se contenta de donner une tape sur l'épaule de son frère avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Alors, Sasuke était-il vraiment en danger de mort ?, me demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Je hochai la tête de droite à gauche, penaude.

- Ton intervention a-t-elle amélioré la situation ?, questionna-t-il ensuite.

Je niai à nouveau, les yeux baissés.

- Alors tu t'es mise en danger pour rien, Sakura !, me morigéna-t-il. La prochaine fois, tu ferais mieux de m'écouter au lieu de te barrer en courant comme tu l'as fait ! Non mais, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? Tu pensais vraiment que tu serais d'une quelconque utilité à Sasuke ?

Je fis la grimace, incapable de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Il avait diablement raison, et sa colère était légitime. En prenant ainsi la fuite, j'avais agi égoïstement. S'il m'était arrivé quelque chose, Itachi s'en serait voulu, fatalement, et Sasuke aurait pu lui aussi critiquer son manque de vigilance. Pourtant, ses mots me blessaient. Pouvait-on vraiment me reprocher d'avoir agi impulsivement lorsque cette impulsivité n'était que le résultat du sentiment d'amour profond que j'éprouvais pour Sasuke ? Devait-il impérativement souligner le fait que je n'étais d'aucune aide à l'homme que j'aimais ? Pensait-il lui aussi, à l'instar de Madara, que j'étais un boulet et que Sasuke aurait mieux fait de se débarrasser de moi depuis longtemps ? Je serrai les dents de frustration. Itachi, lui, poursuivait ses invectives sans avoir conscience de la tempête que ses paroles menaçaient de déclencher. Heureusement, Sasuke ne tarda pas à s'interposer entre son frère et moi, le regard dur.

- Ça suffit Itachi, arrête, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Celui-ci le fusilla du regard et, pendant un instant, les deux Uchiwa se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Puis Itachi finit par soupirer et, vaincu, marmonna :

- Tu as raison, j'ai peut-être été un peu trop dur. Et puis ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant, à quoi bon l'engueuler ?

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et gagna l'escalier. Il posa le pied sur la première marche et s'arrêta net avant de se retourner. Un pâle sourire vint éclairer son visage renfrogné.

- Content que vous soyez rentrés, tous les deux, dit-il avant de gagner l'étage.

Sasuke mit plus de cinq minutes à convaincre ses parents de retourner dans leur chambre. Ils semblaient anxieux à l'idée de quitter leur fils des yeux. Peut-être s'imaginaient-ils qu'il disparaitrait aussitôt qu'ils auraient le dos tourné. Je ne pouvais leur reprocher leur excès de méfiance ; après tout, ils avaient failli le perdre. En voyant leurs mines fatiguées, je fus taraudée par un vif sentiment de culpabilité. J'étais responsable de leurs peurs et de leurs inquiétudes. Si je n'avais pas éclaté en sanglots après le départ de Sasuke et Pain, peut-être les Sanaka auraient-ils tout ignoré des évènements de la nuit. Orochimaru, Pain, Madara… Nous aurions pu traverser toutes ces épreuves sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Mais il avait fallu que je fasse un esclandre juste sous leur fenêtre. Alors qu'ils nous croyaient tranquillement endormis en sécurité sous leur toit, ils avaient appris que nous étions sortis en douce pour nous mettre en danger, une fois de plus. Pire, j'avais dramatisé la situation et ils avaient cru que leur fils ne reviendrait jamais. Désormais, j'étais presque certaine qu'ils seraient incapables de dormir sur leurs deux oreilles tant que nous ne dormirions pas sur les nôtres. Ils seraient perpétuellement aux aguets, attentifs au moindre signe indiquant que Sasuke était en mauvaise posture, quelque part. Oh, bien sûr, cela faisait un certain temps que Sasuke avait d'étranges relations et qu'ils voyaient cela d'un mauvais œil. Cependant, jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient inquiétés pour son avenir, pour sa santé, pour ses liens avec Naruto et moi. Désormais, les choses avaient pris une toute autre envergure. En l'espace de quelques semaines, j'avais été violée, Sasuke avait été frôlé par une balle perdue, sans oublier les évènements de la soirée… A présent, ils savaient qu'à chaque fois que leur fils mettait un pied dehors, il pouvait ne plus jamais revenir. Il n'était plus question de son avenir, de sa santé ni de ses amis : il s'agissait de sa vie. Chaque matin, ils devaient contempler Sasuke avec l'idée que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils le voyaient vivant. Je n'osais imaginer le poids que cela devait constituer pour leurs épaules. Intérieurement, je me félicitai d'avoir caché un maximum d'informations à ma mère. Même si elle se doutait de quelque chose, elle était loin d'imaginer l'ampleur du danger auquel Sasuke et moi faisions face. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Après le départ de ses parents, Sasuke prit ma main et m'attira derrière lui jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'étage. Des bruits dans la pièce d'à-côté m'indiquèrent qu'Itachi n'était pas encore couché. Nul doute qu'il devait être agité, lui aussi. Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de ma nuisette et de sous-vêtements de rechange et filai en direction de la salle de bain avant que Sasuke n'ait songé à faire de même. J'accueillis le jet d'eau chaude avec ravissement. Une vive douleur s'éveilla dans mes orteils gelés lorsque la chaleur commença à les décongestionner, mais je n'y prêtai pas grande attention. Lorsque je fus savonnée et rincée, j'attrapai une serviette sur la pile de linge propre déposée à côté de la machine à laver et entrepris de me sécher. Le contact soyeux de ma nuisette glissa comme une caresse sur ma peau tiède. Je me brossai les dents et, soudain, la fatigue me submergea. La journée avait été longue, très longue. J'étendis mes vêtements mouillés à côté du radiateur avant de quitter la pièce, rêvant déjà du lit moelleux de Sasuke. Celui-ci attendait que je revienne pour prendre ma place dans la salle de bain. Entre temps, il avait retiré tous ses vêtements à part son caleçon. Malgré moi, je ne pus empêcher mon regard d'explorer son corps, ses muscles tendus, les veines saillantes qui parcouraient ses bras, l'aspect velouté de sa peau. Il m'accorda un sourire et je me sentis rougir. De quoi avais-je honte ? N'importe quelle fille aurait bavé d'envie devant Sasuke. Alors, moi qui étais sa copine, il était normal que je l'observe un peu, non ? Sasuke, lui, ne semblait pas avoir de scrupules à baisser les yeux dans mon décolleté et, lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres en effleurant ma poitrine du bout des doigts. Voilà comment j'aurais dû me comporter avec lui. Pourquoi n'assumais-je pas le désir qu'il m'inspirait ? La réponse à cette question, je la connaissais parfaitement. J'avais peur. J'avais peur car le désir entraînait l'acte et que je ne me sentais pas du tout capable de faire l'amour avec lui. J'avais peur car je me rendais compte que je l'avais toujours désiré et que je me demandais depuis combien de temps je ne le voyais plus comme un simple ami. Depuis combien d'années salissais-je le sentiment de pure amitié qui nous avait liés jusque-là avec des pensées perverses ? Enfin, j'avais peur car nous n'avions jamais mis les choses à plat, tous les deux. Sasuke était mon ami depuis la maternelle. Quatorze années d'amitié, lorsqu'on avait dix-huit ans, ce n'était pas rien. Or, du jour au lendemain, il avait pris un tout autre statut. Il était devenu mon petit ami. Un homme que j'aimais éperdument, que j'embrassais, qui me caressait… et qui me désirait. Pourtant, nous n'avions jamais pris le temps d'en discuter. Notre relation avait basculé ce fameux jour, à l'entrepôt, alors qu'il était complètement défoncé et que, de mon côté, j'avais bu plus que mon content d'alcool. Quand il m'avait rendu visite à l'hôpital, nous nous étions embrassés, comme pour nous prouver que notre comportement de la veille n'avait rien à voir avec ce que nous avions consommé. Puis nous avions continué sur cette voie, comme si cela allait de soi. Pourtant… Cela n'allait pas de soi. Cet homme qui venait de quitter la pièce, celui-là même qui m'avait embrassée et avait caressé ma poitrine, c'était Sasuke. Mon Sasuke. L'un de mes meilleurs amis depuis le bac à sable. Celui avec qui j'avais tout partagé depuis l'enfance, qui m'avait connue durant les premières années ingrates de l'adolescence, qui avait discrètement envoyé promener les mecs qui m'approchaient d'un peu trop près et qu'il ne jugeait pas digne de moi, celui que j'aurais peut-être dû voir comme un… frère ? Je m'assis sur le lit, la tête entre mes mains, mes cheveux mouillés ruisselants sur mes cuisses dénudées. Naruto était comme un frère pour moi. Mais Sasuke, c'était différent. J'avais toujours été attirée par lui et ce, dès notre plus jeune âge. Enfant, je l'aurais suivi où qu'il aille, les yeux remplis d'admiration, le cœur plein d'un amour puéril. Puis nous avions changé et les hormones n'avaient pas tardé à prendre le dessus. Mon regard sur lui avait évolué. J'étais forcée d'admettre qu'il était très beau et, bien que j'eusse toujours pris un malin plaisir à le taquiner à ce sujet, je savais que son succès auprès des filles était mérité. Plus que mérité, même. Mais j'avais longtemps écrasé les sentiments qui naissaient en parallèle de mon désir. J'avais honte de le voir ainsi. C'était comme tomber amoureuse d'un membre de sa famille. Cela m'avait révoltée. Alors, pendant longtemps, j'avais muselé cette part de moi-même de peur de paraître… sale. Déplacée. Vicieuse. J'avais plutôt bien réussi. Pendant toutes les années collège et jusqu'à récemment, j'étais parvenue à me convaincre que ces sentiments étaient derrière moi, que Sasuke était et ne serait jamais qu'un ami. J'étais fière d'avoir pu étouffer cette flamme avant qu'elle ne grandisse. Mais celle-ci s'était mise à brûler plus fort encore lorsque j'avais vu que cet ami auquel je tenais tant était en train de m'échapper. Puis tout était allé très vite et, désormais, nous partagions un lien plus fort que celui d'une simple amitié, dût-elle avoir duré plusieurs années. Il était devenu mon petit ami. Mon petit ami. J'avais beau me répéter ces termes, ils me paraissaient irréels. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de renoncer à mes résolutions. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me dire : « Tant pis, si tu l'aimes, tu n'y peux rien, fonce ». C'était déconcertant. A bien y réfléchir, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Naruto voyait notre relation d'un mauvais œil. Il ne craignait pas seulement pour ma sécurité. Il était tout simplement désemparé. Nous avions toujours été ensemble, tous les trois, à la vie, à la mort. Trois meilleurs amis qui ne se lâchaient jamais d'une semelle. Deux garçons, une fille. Etait-ce inévitable, que mon cœur finisse par aller d'un côté ou de l'autre ? Si j'avais choisi Naruto, Sasuke aurait-il réagi de la même façon ? La question ne se posait pas puisque j'aimais Sasuke et que Sasuke m'aimait. Mais, tout de même, Naruto devait se sentir bien seul désormais… J'eus un pincement au cœur à cette pensée et me promis de tout faire pour arranger les choses. Notre trio n'était pas condamné à disparaitre sous prétexte que deux de ses membres s'étaient un peu rapprochés, si ? Et Sasuke, que pensait-il de tout cela ?  
>Coïncidence, celui-ci choisit ce moment-là pour revenir dans sa chambre, frottant ses cheveux mouillés à l'aide d'une serviette, et l'odeur de son parfum m'emplit les narines. Je me surpris à humer avec avidité. Depuis combien d'années utilisait-il ce parfum ? J'étais incapable de m'en souvenir mais, pour moi, cette odeur faisait partie de lui. Il posa les yeux sur moi et fronça légèrement les sourcils.<p>

- Ça ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il.

- Si…, dis-je sans grand enthousiasme. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Il posa la serviette sur son bureau, ferma la porte de sa chambre et tira une cigarette du paquet posé sur sa table de nuit. Il entrouvrit la fenêtre et un courant d'air froid s'insinua dans la pièce, me tirant un frisson. Sasuke ne portait qu'un caleçon, pourtant il ne parut pas incommodé par la fraîcheur de l'air extérieur. Il alluma sa clope d'un air rêveur, le regard fixé sur la pluie qui continuait de tomber.

- On n'est pas dans la merde…, dit-il avant de souffler un nuage de fumée.

- Mh…, approuvai-je en me levant pour le rejoindre.

Je me plaçai derrière lui et entourai son torse de mes bras, la tête posée contre son dos. Sa chaleur corporelle me réchauffa un peu. De sa main libre, il enveloppa les miennes et les serra sans dire un mot. Nous restâmes ainsi les cinq minutes que durèrent sa pause cigarette, immobiles et silencieux. Cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant. L'éternité n'aurait pas été suffisante pour profiter pleinement du bonheur que m'offrait cet instant. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Sasuke se dégagea délicatement de mes bras et se retourna. Doucement, il emprisonna mon visage entre ses mains et frôla mes lèvres du plat du pouce. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. Ses pupilles noires m'inondaient de tendresse, pourtant ce sentiment innocent ne pouvait pleinement dissimuler la lueur de désir qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Cela me fit de la peine. Mais cela me ramena aussi à mes réflexions et, alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser, je tournai la tête. Honteuse, j'esquissai un regard dans sa direction. Evidemment, il me contemplait sans comprendre. Il avait même l'air un peu blessé. Mon cœur se brisa à cette vision, aussi levai-je la main pour lui offrir une caresse rassurante sur la joue.

- Viens, dis-je en l'attirant vers le lit.

Il prit place à côté de moi, les lèvres serrées. J'emprisonnai sa main gauche dans ma main droite et levai nos doigts entrelacés. Oui, c'était étrange. Etrange et affolant. Il fallait que je trouve le courage d'engager cette conversation. Je pris une grande inspiration sans prêter attention au rythme effréné de mon palpitant.

- Sasuke…, déclarai-je dans un murmure. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

- Tout ça, quoi ?, demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

Pas de doute, j'avais bel et bien froissé son ego en refusant ainsi le baiser qu'il comptait m'offrir. Bah, il s'en remettrait.

- Nous, dis-je simplement.

Il soupira.

- Sakura, un peu plus de précisions ne serait pas de refus, dit-il avec impatience. Il est tard et je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes. Qu'entends-tu par « nous » ?

Typiquement masculin. Que pouvais-je entendre par « nous » à part « nous » ? C'était on ne peut plus explicite ! Pourtant, cette réaction, c'était du cent pour cent Sasuke. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres.

- Par « nous », j'entends « toi et moi », qu'est-ce que tu crois ?, raillai-je. On n'a jamais pris le temps d'en parler… Tu vas peut-être trouver ça ridicule, mais… J'ai besoin qu'on en discute.

- Hn, fit-il en détournant la tête. Bien un truc de fille, ça, de vouloir mettre des mots là où il n'y en a pas besoin.

Malgré tout, je vis que ses pommettes avaient pris une teinte rosée inhabituelle chez lui.

- Et c'est bien un truc de mec de refuser toute conversation dès qu'il s'agit d'exprimer ce que l'on ressent, grommelai-je.

- Je ne te l'ai pas suffisamment exprimé ?, s'enquit-il en riant jaune. Franchement, Sakura, tu…

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, le coupai-je. Mais justement, le truc c'est qu'on… Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Je ne dis pas que ça ne me plait pas, bien au contraire, mais…

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, s'énerva-t-il en se tournant vers moi, un air profondément blessé sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux qu'on arrête ? On est allés trop vite, c'est ça ? Si tu m'en veux pour mon comportement de l'autre jour, je…

Je plaçai deux doigts sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux. S'était-il attendu à ce que cela arrive ? Pensait-il vraiment que j'allais finir par le quitter ? Comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille ? Puis je songeai à ce fameux jour à l'hôpital, lorsqu'il était venu me révéler les plans sordides de l'Akatsuki. Moi aussi, j'avais cru qu'il désirait mettre de la distance entre nous. Le souvenir du chagrin qui m'avait assaillie ce jour-là m'emplit d'une profonde empathie à son égard. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

- Cela n'a rien à voir, Sasuke, bredouillai-je en abaissant lentement ma main. Je ne te reproche rien ! Non, tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Cela nous est tombé dessus et tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est tendre les bras et accepter les faits, mais sans jamais prendre la peine d'y réfléchir. Sasuke, avec Naruto vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis. On se connait depuis bientôt quinze ans, tu te rends compte ? Quinze ans ! Et là, du jour au lendemain, tu n'es plus seulement un ami, tu es…

- Ton copain, acheva-t-il, l'air visiblement bien plus calme.

- Oui, tu es mon copain, confirmai-je. Et alors ? Rien de bizarre là-dedans ? Ça me retourne le cerveau, à moi !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Alors, c'est que tu n'as rien compris, grognai-je en croisant les bras.

- Dans ce cas, explique-moi, insista Sasuke. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème.

- Le problème, c'est que…, m'emportai-je sans trouver les mots susceptibles de lui faire saisir le fond de ma pensée. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas un problème en fait, c'est juste que…

Je me mâchai la lèvre, incapable de construire une phrase sensée. Sasuke esquissa un sourire moqueur et approcha son visage du mien. Alors que nos lèvres s'apprêtaient à se toucher, il fit pivoter mon visage et m'embrassa sur la joue. Etrangement, cette attention me bouleversa davantage que si cela avait été un vrai baiser. Une vive chaleur empourpra mes joues et je lui lançai un regard accusateur, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'échapperait pas à la conversation par de petits tours comme celui-ci. J'attrapai ses mains et, muette, fis mine de les observer tout en faisant de mon mieux pour rassembler mes idées. Après une poignée de secondes durant lesquelles je m'étais abîmée dans ma contemplation silencieuse, je me sentais capable d'avoir un discours cohérent. Si je voulais qu'il comprenne, il fallait que je déballe mon sac entièrement. Je commençai donc par le commencement, en priant pour que, cette fois-ci, il comprenne le sens de mes paroles :

- Je vous ai toujours vus comme des frères, Naruto et toi. Enfin, j'imagine qu'avoir des frères, ça doit ressembler à ça. Bon, j'ai bien été amoureuse de toi en primaire, mais ça ne compte pas.

- Tu étais amoureuse de moi en primaire ?, dit-elle d'un ton faussement étonné. Ça alors, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué !

- C'est ça, rigole, grommelai-je en le fusillant du regard. J'étais un vrai pot de colle à l'époque. Mais ça, au fond, c'était un peu comme quand une petite fille dit qu'elle se mariera avec son père quand elle sera plus grande. On avait le même âge mais… tu montrais tellement de courage, malgré ce que tu traversais à cause d'Itachi, la mort de tes parents… J'ai un peu honte de dire ça, mais tu étais une sorte de héros pour moi. Je t'admirais. D'ici à dire que je t'aimais, il n'y a qu'un pas. Quand on est gosse, on ne fait pas trop la différence… Pour moi, j'étais amoureuse de toi mais en fait, ce n'était qu'un feu de paille.

- Mmh, fit Sasuke. Un sacré long feu de paille… Tout le primaire, quand même…

- Sasuke !, ris-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Je te parle sérieusement, là, donc si tu continues à débiter des conneries, je ne vais pas y arriver !

- Désolé, dit-il avec un regard taquin. Continue.

- Bon, poursuivis-je. Une fois les années primaires derrière moi, tu es redevenu ce que, au fond, tu n'avais jamais cessé d'être : l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis. Je m'étais alors rendu compte de mon erreur : Naruto et toi, vous étiez comme une part de moi-même, mes frères de cœur à défaut d'être mes frères de sang. Je me suis alors juré de ne jamais sortir avec l'un de vous deux. En fait, cette simple idée me paraissait douteuse et révoltante.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et, une fois de plus, ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire railleur. Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Tout portait à croire que je n'avais pas tenu cette promesse faite à moi-même.

- Si tu avais commencé par là tout à l'heure, j'aurais peut-être pu comprendre ton charabia !, dit-il en riant doucement. Et c'est ça qui te perturbe ? Sakura, on parle d'un truc que tu t'étais promis au collège, si j'ai bien suivi… Il y a prescription, non ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de prescription ou de promesse !, m'exclamai-je en me levant brusquement, en proie à une frustration que je ne m'expliquais pas. Ça tenait la route, mon raisonnement de l'époque ! Qu'est-ce qui a merdé ? J'aurais dû le voir venir, non ? Il y aurait dû y avoir des signes avant-coureurs ou je ne sais pas, moi ! Comment ils font, les autres ? Ils échangent des regards, ils rougissent comme des imbéciles au moindre compliment, ils roucoulent l'un devant l'autre, ils se draguent, quoi ! Mais nous, niet ! Rien de tout ça ! Alors qu'on se connait depuis tout ce temps ! On aurait dû… Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait dû faire, mais certainement pas ce que l'on a fait, tu ne crois pas ? Faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout ça était parfaitement logique et normal ! Alors oui, on a d'autres problèmes, je suis bien d'accord ! Avec tous ces tarés qui en ont après nous ! Tu dois penser que je suis vraiment à côté de la plaque pour me soucier de ce genre de choses dans notre situation, tu vas me dire qu'il y a plus urgent, plus important, tu vas t'énerver parce que de toute façon tu ne comprends rien à ce que je raconte, pas vrai ? Oh, et puis tu sais quoi, j'abandonne ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu te parler de ça ! J'aurais dû savoir que ça t'était passé largement au-dessus, tout ça ! Monsieur a d'autres préoccupations ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi, maintenant en plus, alors que tu fais n'importe quoi et que tu te comportes comme un…

Soudain, un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et me fit tourner sur moi-même. Une seconde plus tard, Sasuke m'embrassait. Moi qui voulait reprendre mon souffle après cette tirade, je l'eus plutôt coupé, le souffle. Pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour me calmer. Pressée contre le corps de Sasuke, je sentis mon irritation s'envoler pour laisser place à un sentiment de confort et de plaisir. Lorsque ses lèvres libérèrent les miennes, je me sentais aussi molle que si j'avais fait un marathon.

- Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de te faire taire, sinon mes parents allaient rappliquer, se justifia Sasuke avec un sourire en coin. Je pense que l'essentiel était dit, non ? Tu t'apprêtais à décrire quel mec stupide et irresponsable je faisais.

- Tu as oublié irrespectueux, ajoutai-je après l'avoir embrassé au coin des lèvres. Ça ne se fait pas de couper la parole aux autres.

Il m'attira avec lui dans le lit, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. Je me glissai sous la couette et attendit qu'il m'ait rejointe pour me blottir contre son torse. Mus par une force inconnue, mes doigts s'éparpillèrent sur sa peau nue et remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules en une longue caresse. Je sentis son souffle sur mon front et me hissai juste assez pour atteindre ses lèvres. Sa main gauche se posa sur ma hanche, là où ma nuisette s'était soulevée, et vint se loger dans le creux de mon dos pour y exercer une pression destinée à nous rapprocher. Sa bouche quitta la mienne et je sentis la caresse de sa langue suivre le contour de ma mâchoire. J'eus un violent frisson, ce qui le fit rire. Alors, il chuchota ces quelques mots à mon oreille :

- Et maintenant, c'est encore un feu de paille ?

Je souris, amusée.

- Un sacré long feu de paille, alors…, murmurai-je en reprenant ses propres mots. En fait, je pense qu'il a gagné la grange, la maison et tout ce qu'il y avait autour.

Il soupira.

- Alors pourquoi toutes ces questions ?, demanda-t-il en caressant doucement le creux de mon dos.

- Parce que j'ai peur, dis-je de but en blanc.

- Peur de moi ?, fit-il d'une voix faible.

- Non, décidai-je. Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Bien, dit-il dans un souffle.

Je ressentis son soulagement comme s'il avait envahi mon corps en même temps que le sien. Je compris que, sous ses airs bravaches, il partageait mes inquiétudes et mes interrogations. Je sus alors que cette discussion n'avait pas de sens et, à l'instant où sa chaleur m'enveloppa comme un cocon de plumes, je me sentis stupide. Après tout, à quoi bon se torturer ? Ces derniers temps, Sasuke était le seul cadeau que la vie m'ait accordé. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était d'en profiter tant qu'il était là, près de moi, et peu importe ce que cela impliquait. Je l'aimais, et cette seule vérité aurait dû suffire à rendre la situation légitime à mes yeux. Oui, j'étais une idiote. Je ne pouvais me permettre de gaspiller le temps qui nous était imparti en conversations stériles, pas après ce que nous avions vécu. Malgré mon optimisme, je savais qu'un jour, dans un futur proche, j'en viendrais à regretter ces moments de promiscuité, de complicité et de bonheur simple. Au loin, je voyais déjà se profiler le mur qui viendrait bientôt bloquer notre chemin. La question était de savoir si ce mur viendrait se dresser devant nous ou… entre nous. 


	27. Onde éphémère

Salut à tous!

J'espère que vos examens se passent bien (ou qu'ils se sont bien passés ou qu'ils se passeront bien, suivant où vous en êtes). Pour ma part, il ne me reste plus qu'un oral et je suis tranquille! (la liberté m'appelle...).

Bref, voici deux nouveaux chapitres qui, je l'espère, vous plairont.

Petit message personnel: la personne du nom de Gaka qui m'a laissé une review sur le chapitre 5 et qui m'a gentiment proposé de la contacter par mail: voila, l'adresse du mail ne s'est pas affichée! Argh! Du coup, j'ai été bien incapable de te répondre! Si jamais tu passes par ici, peux-tu me donner ton mail de façon à ce que le serveur ne la reconnaisse pas en tant que telle? Je m'explique: à mon avis, le site bloque les adresses mails dans les reviews, donc il faudrait faire en sorte qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'il s'agit d'une adresse mail... En enlevant le " " par exemple.

Si jamais cette personne ne passe pas par ici (probable), la personne lui ayant parlé de ma fiction aurait-elle l'extrême amabilité de me mettre en contact avec Gaka? Je peux aussi vous proposer de me contacter via mon blog: .

Voila, je ne peux faire mieux...

Merci d'avance! Et pardon à tous ceux qui ne sont pas du tout concernés par ce message ^^

A bientôt! =)

* * *

><p>Onde éphémère<p>

- Maman, s'il te plait !, suppliai-je pour la énième fois.

- C'est non, Sakura !, insista ma génitrice. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas encore envie de retourner au lycée mais je ne veux pas que tu passes tes journées chez Sasuke ! Tu rentres à la maison tout de suite, sinon c'est moi qui viens te chercher !

Je raccrochai, impuissante. Sasuke, occupé à fumer à la fenêtre de sa chambre, me jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur. Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures trente et ma mère venait de rentrer du travail. Elle avait dû tout de suite remarquer que je n'étais pas rentrée à la maison depuis la veille et, malheureusement, le répondeur avait dû l'informer que je n'étais pas non plus allée au lycée. A partir de là, il lui avait été facile de comprendre que je n'avais pas bougé de chez Sasuke. D'après ce qui était ressorti du flot de reproches dont elle m'avait inondée pendant plus de cinq minutes, cela ne lui plaisait pas. L'ennui, c'était qu'elle me demandait de rentrer immédiatement. Or, immédiatement, j'avais prévu de me rendre à l'épicerie du centre, où Zaku devait me donner ma première leçon de tir. Je n'avais pas le choix : je devais désobéir à ma mère. Au pire, je ne risquais qu'une punition, rien de plus. En revanche, si je me risquais à ignorer les ordres de mon nouveau patron, les conséquences seraient beaucoup plus graves.

- Un problème ?, s'enquit Sasuke en voyant mon air abattu.

- Ma mère…, expliquai-je. Elle veut que je rentre. Il faudra dire à Hiromi que tu me ramènes chez moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des problèmes quand ma mère rappliquera…

Sasuke hocha la tête et écrasa la fin de sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il avait l'intention de m'accompagner à mon rendez-vous, n'en déplaise à Orochimaru. En fait, il espérait pouvoir contacter ce dernier par l'intermédiaire de Zaku ou du fameux Yoroi. En effet, il nous fallait encore négocier son retrait de l'organisation, ma survie en dépendait. Cependant, je persistais à croire qu'Orochimaru n'accepterait jamais. Il avait tout à y perdre… Il ne reculerait pas d'un pouce devant Madara, c'était certain. Mais Sasuke avait raison, nous devions tenter notre chance. De toute façon, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Ne disposant d'aucune marge de manœuvre du côté de l'Akatsuki, nous n'avions plus qu'à espérer qu'Orochimaru fasse preuve de pitié à notre égard. Malheureusement, il avait beau paraître plus commode que Madara, je doutais qu'il nous fît une fleur sans rien demander en échange. C'est pourquoi je me préparais au pire.

Vingt minutes avant dix-neuf heures, nous étions prêts à partir. Sasuke rédigea à la hâte un mot à l'attention de sa mère, pour lui annoncer qu'il me raccompagnait chez moi. J'espérais que ma mère ne serait pas trop hystérique en venant me réclamer. Penser à elle suffit à me faire crouler sous le poids de la culpabilité. Elle ne méritait pas ce que j'allais lui faire vivre dans les prochains mois. Si elle m'interdisait de sortir dès le premier soir, cela promettait… Comment allais-je pouvoir mener ma nouvelle vie de « jeune pousse de la criminalité » avec de telles barrières ? Ma mère allait nécessairement finir par se douter de quelque chose… De toute façon, elle nourrissait déjà des soupçons, j'en étais certaine. De plus, je n'allais pas pouvoir demander à Hiromi de me couvrir indéfiniment. Ma vie était décidément devenue bien compliquée…  
>Nos pas finirent par nous mener jusqu'à la rue principale de Konoha, dans laquelle se trouvaient la plupart des petits commerces de la ville. Bureau de tabac, boulangerie, coiffeur, épicerie, pizzéria, il y a avait tout le nécessaire pour qui se contentait de pas grand-chose. Pour les plus gros achats, en revanche, il fallait pousser jusqu'à l'extrémité ouest de la ville où s'étendait une vaste zone commerciale. Mais les jeunes gens de Konoha lui préféraient souvent la grande rue, avec ses bancs et ses espaces verts. Le lycée se situant non loin de là, les bars et les fast-foods recevaient régulièrement des hordes d'adolescents à l'heure du déjeuner. Je ne doutais pas que cette clientèle fût grandement responsable du chiffre d'affaire de certains commerces. Bientôt, nous pûmes apercevoir l'épicerie du centre, un tout petit magasin dont l'aspect miteux ne laissait en rien présumer des prix exorbitants des articles. De mon point de vue, le propriétaire aurait dû avoir les moyens de refaire sa façade depuis des lustres. Mais à en croire sa montre rolex et ses vêtements de marque, son argent allait visiblement ailleurs. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui sourit aimablement à notre entrée. Je me dirigeai vers lui sans prendre le temps de flâner entre les rayons. Sasuke marchait derrière moi, son regard naviguant de droite à gauche comme pour s'assurer que nous ne risquions rien.<p>

- Bonjour, déclarai-je au vendeur lorsque je fus suffisamment près. Nous sommes attendus par Yoroi.

Aussitôt, les traits de l'homme se débarrassèrent de toute trace de flagornerie. Il croisa ses bras épais sur sa poitrine, afficha un air sévère et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'une petite minette comme vous peut bien avoir à faire avec Yoroi, hein ?

- Je verrai ça avec lui, dis-je d'un ton ferme. Où puis-je le trouver ?

- Moi, ce que je dis, c'est que c'est louche tout ça !, insista le vendeur en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils. Je vois pas pourquoi j'irais te croire alors que je t'ai jamais vue, ma p'tite demoiselle. Tu ferais mieux de…

Sasuke lui coupa la parole d'un geste et le contempla de toute sa hauteur. Il devait faire vingt bons centimètres de plus que lui. Bien qu'il fût d'une carrure plus modeste que notre épicier, ce dernier perdit de sa superbe.

- Ce n'est pas avec vous que nous sommes venus discuter, mais avec Yoroi, dit Sasuke avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Votre job, c'est de nous dire où il est, point barre.

- Je…, hésita l'homme en risquant un regard vers le visage fermé de Sasuke. Oui, bien sûr, je vais l'appeler. Vous comprenez, on est jamais trop prudent et puis… Des souris comme la vôtre, j'en ai jamais vu se pointer et demander après Yoroi, faut dire ça aussi ! Je veux pas me faire engueuler, moi… Surtout qu'il est pas là, ce soir ! Mais j'y vais, vous inquiétez pas, je vais lui passer un coup de fil !

Il se précipita à petits pas pressés dans l'arrière-boutique, plantant là le client qui venait de se présenter à la caisse avec une brique de jus de fruits et un paquet de chips qui, d'après la photo, devaient être horriblement grasses. Ce dernier nous lança un regard suspicieux, comme s'il se demandait si nous étions impliqués dans le départ précipité du vendeur et, si oui, s'il devait s'inquiéter pour sa propre sécurité. Sasuke ne daigna même pas croiser son regard mais, pour ma part, je lui offris un sourire rassurant, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de nous. Il ne parut pas rassuré pour autant. Lorsque l'épicier réapparut, le client avait depuis longtemps déguerpi, laissant jus de fruits et paquet de chips sur le comptoir.

- Yoroi est au courant de votre venue, déclara-t-il d'une petite voix, mais…

Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Sasuke, l'air embarrassé.

- Il a dit qu'il devait y avoir que la fille, normalement, poursuivit-il. Apparemment, c'est le chef qu'a dit…

- Je sais ce qu'il a dit, le coupa Sasuke, mais je dois lui parler, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Si je suis venu, c'est pour vous demander de me mettre en contact avec lui.

A ces mots, l'homme parut doublement embarrassé. Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre en fixant obstinément ses mains.

- C'est-à-dire que…, hésita-t-il. Je sais pas comment vous aider, moi. Y'a que Yoroi qui peut joindre directement le chef, et il est pas là…

- Et Zaku ?, demandai-je d'un voix forte, décidée à ne pas me faire oublier. Il doit bien avoir un moyen de contacter Orochi…

- Chuut !, m'arrêta le caissier en regardant de tous côtés pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la boutique. Faut pas prononcer son nom, fillette !

Fillette ? Non mais quel culot !, songeai-je. J'avais compris que j'avais affaire à un misogyne. Malgré tout, je ne me laissai pas abattre et renchérit :

- Alors, oui ? Il peut l'appeler, lui, pas vrai ?

- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, dit l'épicier en agitant sa main devant mon visage.

- Réponds-lui, ordonna Sasuke.

- Faudra lui demander directement, grommela l'homme d'un air bougon. Suivez-moi.

Nous lui emboitâmes le pas et pénétrâmes à sa suite dans l'arrière-boutique, une vaste pièce remplie de cartons posés pêle-mêle sur des étagères qui menaçaient de s'écrouler sous la charge. Une puissante odeur de moisi et de poussière gagna mes narines et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût. Des tâches d'origine douteuse ponctuaient le sol à divers endroits et des bris de verre craquèrent sous nos chaussures lorsque nous traversâmes la salle. L'épicier déplaça une pile de cartons avec force soupirs et grognements – inutile de préciser que nous ne fîmes pas un seul geste pour l'aider – et finit par dégager un passage suffisamment grand pour permettre à un homme costaud de pénétrer dans le petit tunnel que la pile dissimulait. L'homme passa le premier et je le suivis tandis que Sasuke fermait la marche. Nous débouchâmes dans une toute petite pièce à peine plus grande qu'un placard à balais mais trois fois plus sombre et poussiéreuse. Le vendeur appuya sur un interrupteur situé sur le mur opposé à l'entrée et une petite lumière faiblarde éclaira quelque peu les lieux. La pièce ne contenait rien hormis un tapis posé sur le sol et une chaise à moitié bouffée par les termites. Où nous avait-il emmenés ? Comme pour répondre à ma question, l'épicier tira sur le tapis, révélant une trappe munie d'une poignée en métal rouillée.

- Le coup de la trappe cachée sous le tapis, c'est pas un peu cliché ?, chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Sasuke.

Il sourit d'un air amusé et je ne pus retenir un rire, heureuse d'avoir pu détendre un peu l'atmosphère. L'homme tira sur la trappe, révélant un petit escalier de bois en pente raide, comme on en utilisait souvent pour descendre dans les caves. Une vive lumière éclairait les dernières marches et je me souvins des mots d'Orochimaru : « Il te conduira dans son arrière-boutique puis dans son sous-sol, qui est en fait une salle insonorisée, prévue pour les exercices au tir ». Zaku devait déjà être là, quelque part sous terre. Sous un signe de l'épicier, je m'apprêtais à descendre lorsque Sasuke me retint par le bras. Je compris qu'il désirait y aller en premier. Docile, je le laissai faire, bien que je trouvasse son attitude surprotectrice un tantinet exagérée.

C'était bien cela. Une fois parvenue en bas des escaliers, je pénétrai dans un tout petit espace où Sasuke m'attendait, la main posée sur la poignée d'une épaisse porte blanche. Une fois ouverte, celle-ci donnait accès à une vaste salle aménagée pour le tir. Zaku était déjà là, comme je m'en étais doutée. Il était occupé à nettoyer l'une des pièces d'une arme désossée dont les différents éléments reposaient sur la table en face de lui. Il leva les yeux à notre entrée et, aussitôt, il afficha un air énervé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?, demanda-t-il à Sasuke en le pointant du doigt. Je croyais qu'il devait y avoir que ta copine !

- Ça t'aurait plu, pas vrai ?, ironisa Sasuke avec un rictus mauvais. Je voudrais que tu me mettes en contact avec Orochimaru, c'est urgent.

- Urgent ?, ricana Zaku en remontant son arme d'une main habile. Urgent ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Déjà tu vas arrêter de me parler comme si j'étais ton larbin, c'est vu ? Des petites têtes de con comme toi, j'en ai déjà descendu pas mal, alors je ferais pas trop le malin à ta place. Tu crois quoi, que je vais gentiment te donner le numéro du chef parce que tu me l'as demandé ? Rêve pas, mon pote ! Et puis d'abord, t'as rien à foutre ici, alors dégage !

C'est le moment que je choisi pour tirer mon propre pistolet de mon pantalon. Je le pointai sur lui et, ô miracle, je ne tremblai pas cette fois. Il abandonna tout de suite son air arrogant et me dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Moi aussi, je peux me vanter d'en avoir descendu des comme toi, déclarai-je avec sérieux. Obsédé, grande gueule, vulgaire, et encore je n'ai pas la malchance de te connaître assez pour pouvoir énumérer tous tes défauts. Sois sympa et donne-nous ce numéro. Comme l'a dit Sasuke, c'est assez urgent.

J'étais moi-même abasourdie par mon assurance. Cette voix froide et résolue avec laquelle je venais de m'exprimer, d'où sortait-elle ? Etait-ce seulement la mienne ? Pour la première fois, je pris conscience des changements que ma nouvelle vie commençait à générer en moi. Zaku cligna des yeux deux fois, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Puis, contre toute attente, il rigola.

- J'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable au repaire, admit-il en se levant. J'ai aussi entendu parler de la façon dont t'as descendu ces salauds, Deidara et Hidan. Joli coup. Mais, quoi, faut dire ce qui est, la cible sur laquelle t'as tiré hier était immobile. Quant aux deux d'Akatsuki, ils étaient devant toi et ils te tournaient le dos. Par contre, ma belle, je ne te crois pas encore capable de toucher une cible en mouvement et qui se sait visée…

J'abaissai légèrement mon arme, déstabilisée par la confiance qu'il semblait avoir dans son jugement. Il avança, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Alors, Sasuke m'imita et sortit son arme de sa poche pour la pointer à son tour sur Zaku.

- Moi, par contre, je peux t'assurer que j'ai passé ce stade, dit-il alors que Zaku s'arrêtait brusquement. Tu veux que je te montre ?

J'étais heureuse qu'il ait pris le relais. J'avais beau me donner des airs, je n'avais pas particulièrement apprécié de pointer le canon de mon arme sur cet homme. Cela ravivait de mauvais souvenirs… Zaku nous observa tour à tour, une expression renfrognée sur le visage. Visiblement, il hésitait à prendre Sasuke au sérieux. Pourtant, il dut considérer qu'il était dans son intérêt de coopérer puisqu'il reposa son arme en partie remontée et leva les mains en signe de résignation.

- Okay, okay, j'ai capté, dit-il en sortant son portable d'une des poches de son jean. A cause de vous, je vais me faire engueuler, c'est sûr. P'tain…

Il pianota un court instant sur son écran tactile avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille. Sasuke ne baissa pas son arme pour autant et garda les yeux fixés sur Zaku.

- Oui, chef, dit ce dernier après quelques secondes d'attente. Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai là quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parler.

Il tendit le téléphone devant lui et Sasuke s'approcha pour s'en emparer. Sans cesser de menacer Zaku, il colla l'appareil contre son oreille droite, celle qui était encore entière. Rapidement, il expliqua à Orochimaru les raisons de son appel. Il raconta son entrevue avec Madara, présenta les exigences de ce dernier et précisa les dangers qui planaient sur ma propre tête. Tout ceci en terme concis, clairs et diplomates. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire mieux. On sentait que Sasuke commençait à avoir une certaine expérience des hommes de pouvoir. Il savait comment leur parler.  
>A la fin de son explication, Sasuke resta longtemps silencieux. J'aurais tout donné pour entendre ce qu'Orochimaru lui disait. Mais après avoir fait preuve d'un réel aplomb face à Zaku quelques minutes plus tôt, je ne tenais pas à passer pour une gamine en rapprochant mon oreille du portable pour ne rien rater de la conversation. C'est donc le cœur rempli d'appréhension que je vis le visage de Sasuke se durcir, jusqu'à ce qu'il finît par cracher :<p>

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça.

Nouveau silence. Cela devenait insoutenable.

- Vous savez ce que cela signifiera pour Sakura et moi, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Sasuke après une minute.

J'ignorais de quoi il retournait mais je n'aimais pas trop l'amertume qui se cachait derrière ce « Sakura et moi ». Orochimaru répondit quelque chose et, aussitôt, Sasuke pâlit. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction et je vis ses traits adopter une expression confuse, proche du désespoir.

- Anko ?, murmura-t-il. Mais…

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'était d'entendre prononcer le nom de ma prof de sport dans cette pièce. J'étais complètement larguée. Comment en étaient-ils venus à parler d'elle ? Le professeur Mitarashi (Anko de son prénom) était une belle jeune femme pleine d'énergie qui se plaisait à nous faire courir jusqu'à l'épuisement et, accessoirement, c'était aussi la petite amie d'Itachi depuis un peu moins d'un an. Elle était sympa, quoiqu'un peu flippante parfois. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'elle venait faire là-dedans.

- Oui, je sais…, poursuivit Sasuke après un certain temps. Mais je… Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Sakura tranquille, tout simplement ?

Il avait dit cela sur un ton presque suppliant. Il resta muet le temps qu'Orochimaru parle puis ricana d'un air sombre.

- S'améliorer ?, railla-t-il en passant une main rageuse dans ses cheveux. Comment voulez-vous que ça s'améliore ? Madara ne me foutra jamais la paix, vous le savez bien. Quant à vous… Vous ne lacherez pas Sakura, hein ? Alors je ne vois pas très bien comment ça pourrait s'arranger…

Tout cela ne présumait rien de bon. Sasuke serra les dents avant de lâcher :

- Je sais bien qu'on a pas le choix !... Ouais… A la prochaine.

Il envoya le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce en poussant un cri de rage. Zaku protesta avec énergie mais, trop tard, son portable explosa en mille morceaux en rencontrant le mur du fond. Le jeune homme lâcha un flot d'insultes destinées à Sasuke mais celui-ci paraissait complètement hermétique à ce qu'il se passait autour. Il rangea son flingue et attrapa ma main pour me traîner avec lui jusqu'à la sortie.

- Eh, attendez, et la séance de tir ?, s'écria Zaku tandis que nous nous apprêtions à quitter la pièce.

- C'est annulé, annonça Sasuke. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi.

Zaku tempêta de plus belle mais, lorsque l'épaisse porte fut fermée, sa voix s'en trouva fortement diminuée. Inquiète, je suivis Sasuke dans les escaliers, puis à travers le tunnel. Respectant son silence, je l'aidai à déplacer les cartons que l'épicier avait de nouveau empilés devant l'entrée. Lorsque ce fut fait et que nous parvînmes enfin à nous extirper du tunnel, nous partîmes d'un pas rapide jusque dans la boutique. Le vendeur était encore là, occupé à faire ses comptes. En nous voyant surgir de son arrière-boutique, il eut un léger sursaut.

- Déjà ?, s'étonna-t-il en se grattant la tempe du bout de son crayon à papier.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Sasuke traversa le magasin jusqu'à la sortie, qu'il franchit avec moi à sa suite. Ce n'est que lorsque nous eûmes laissés plusieurs centaines de mètres entre nous et le centre qu'il daigna enfin ralentir le pas. Ses traits se détendirent quelque peu, passant de la colère à la tristesse. Il n'y avait pas de réelle amélioration en soi, mais je me sentais moins intimidée. Lorsque nous ne fûmes plus qu'à quelques minutes de chez lui, je me risquai enfin à poser la question qui menaçait de me faire exploser :

- Que t'as dit Orochimaru ?

- Des choses que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre, dit Sasuke pour toute réponse. 


	28. Le mur

Le mur

Sur le chemin du retour, le silence était de mise. Je ne disais rien, craignant de m'attirer les foudres de mon petit ami qui semblait tout sauf ouvert à la conversation. Il se contentait d'avancer, le regard fixé droit devant lui, les mains dans les poches. Son visage reflétait à quel point il était bouleversé. L'envie de le questionner me démangeait, surtout lorsque je repensais à sa dernière phrase :

- Des choses que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre, avait-il dit.

A vrai dire, lorsque j'avais posé la question, j'attendais un peu plus de précisions de sa part… Après tout, cela nous concernait tous les deux, non ? En vérité, son attitude à mon égard me blessait. Je me sentais rejetée, oubliée, en proie à un vif sentiment d'injustice. Pourtant, je ne fis rien pour en savoir plus. Sasuke serait bien obligé de tout m'expliquer, à un moment ou à un autre. Je préférais qu'il choisisse lui-même quand, où et comment, car je pressentais que la discussion serait longue et désagréable. Il saurait mieux que moi quand m'annoncer la nouvelle… de quelque nature qu'elle fût.

Nous étions enfin rentrés chez lui. Enfermés dans sa chambre, nous étions allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, murés dans ce silence gêné qui n'en finissait pas. Sasuke était tourné vers la porte tandis que, de mon côté, je m'étais collée contre le mur. Dos à dos, nous avions l'air d'un couple en mauvais termes. Pourtant, nous étions simplement mal à l'aise… Sasuke savait qu'il avait des choses à me dire mais il ne savait probablement pas comment aborder le sujet. Quant à moi, je ne savais tout simplement pas comment l'amener à se confier. Nous étions dans l'impasse.  
>Une heure s'écoula ainsi. J'étais incapable de fermer l'œil. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête. Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours, tambourinant contre les volets. Des chats se battaient quelque part au loin et leurs cris résonnaient de manière lugubre dans toute la rue. Mon esprit se tourna vers ma deuxième préoccupation de la journée : ma mère. Le lendemain, il me faudrait lui faire face… Hiromi nous avait accueillis avec une certaine froideur à notre retour. Elle m'avait expliqué que ma mère était passée me prendre, furieuse, et qu'elle lui avait reproché de me couvrir, ce qui était absolument faux. Je m'étais sentie coupable et avait promis à Hiromi de rentrer chez moi dès le lendemain pour régler mes problèmes avec ma génitrice. Or, j'étais effrayée à cette perspective. Comment allais-je lui expliquer que j'avais absolument besoin qu'elle me laisse sortir à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit ? Elle allait croire que je trempais dans des trucs louches. Elle aurait raison. Elle allait s'imaginer que je me mettais en danger. Et elle aurait encore raison. J'avais beau retourner le problème une centaine de fois dans ma tête, je ne trouvais pas de solutions.<p>

Mes paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes et mon esprit commençait à vagabonder quelque part vers la frontière des rêves lorsque, soudain, Sasuke bougea. Je le sentis se retourner et se rapprocher de moi. Lentement, ses doigts remontèrent le long de mon dos pour venir soulever mes cheveux et, presque aussitôt, je pus apprécier le contact de ses lèvres sur la peau de mon cou. Puis, sa bouche descendit vers mon omoplate, s'égara sur mon épaule. Entre temps, sa main s'était faufilée jusqu'à ma taille et elle ne tarda pas à venir se loger tout contre mon ventre. Il se rapprocha un peu plus et mêla ses jambes aux miennes sans cesser de m'embrasser. Enfin, il avait décidé de franchir la barrière qui s'était érigée entre nous. Je fermai les yeux et distillai chaque seconde de ce précieux moment.

- Sakura ?, chuchota-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de mon oreille.

Je ne répondis pas, perdue quelque part entre le rêve et la réalité, entre le sommeil et l'éveil, entre la terre et le ciel. Les doigts de Sasuke s'étaient insinués sous ma nuisette et caressaient la peau de mon ventre avec délicatesse. Ils remontèrent, tout en douceur, tandis que Sasuke murmurait de nouveau mon nom. Je feignis une fois de plus d'être endormie. Ou plutôt, je ne trouvai pas en moi l'énergie de remuer les lèvres pour lui répondre. Alors, le corps de Sasuke se plaqua contre le mien et sa main vint se loger sur l'un de mes seins, l'englobant dans sa chaleur. Je n'avais pas peur. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le contact de la main de Sasuke sur ma poitrine ne me procurait rien d'autre qu'une étrange sensation de flottement mêlée de plaisir. Même lorsqu'il fit aller et venir ses doigts sur l'arrondi de mes seins, je ne me dérobai pas. Encouragé, il redoubla de caresses. Sa main explora ma poitrine sous tous les angles avant de redescendre sur ma taille, puis mes hanches, mes cuisses. Je ne ressentais toujours aucune crainte. J'étais dans un état second où seules les délicieuses sensations qu'il me procurait atteignaient mon cerveau. Je me surpris à soupirer, fort. Je sentis quelque chose se durcir, là, contre mes lombaires. Ce fut le premier élément qui me ramena sur terre. Le second fut lorsque Sasuke glissa sa main entre mes cuisses et que ses doigts effleurèrent mon intimité à travers le tissu de mon sous-vêtement. Ce simple geste suffit à faire disparaître plaisir et rêverie. Comme si l'on m'avait soudainement tirée d'un profond sommeil, je fus aussitôt saisie d'un violent sursaut.

- Non !, m'exclamai-je en me redressant tout en m'enveloppant de mes bras.

- Eh, Sakura, chuut, n'aies pas peur, ce n'est que moi, murmura Sasuke en plaçant un doigt sur ma bouche.

Je le repoussai d'un revers de main et me recroquevillai un peu plus.

- Ne me touche pas, bredouillai-je en sentant la peur m'écraser la gorge.

- D'accord, je ne te toucherai plus, promit-il d'une voix calme. Calme-toi, okay ?

Je respirai à fond plusieurs fois, inspirant, expirant au rythme des battements de mon cœur. Sasuke attendit patiemment, les yeux fixés sur moi. Il faisait nuit, aussi ne distinguais-je pas ses traits, pourtant j'aurais juré qu'ils étaient empreints de tristesse. Lorsque j'eus réduit le rythme de mes pulsations de moitié, je pris soudain conscience de la façon dont je m'étais adressée à lui et de la violence avec laquelle je l'avais rejeté.

- Pardon, Sasuke…, murmurai-je, au bord des larmes. Je ne voulais pas…

- Arrête de t'excuser, Sakura, soupira-t-il. C'est moi qui ai fait le con. Tu m'as pourtant bien dit que tu n'étais pas encore prête et ça, si je ne suis pas capable de le comprendre après ce que tu as vécu, alors… Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû mais… J'ai peur qu'on ne puisse jamais… Si cette nuit est la dernière que l'on passe ensemble, je…

Plaît-il ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, dis-je d'une voix brisée. La dernière ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait la dernière, Sasuke ?

Rien. Il ne dit rien. J'avais bien compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Depuis qu'il avait eu Orochimaru au téléphone, il était sombre, pensif. Jusqu'à cet instant, je m'étais montrée compréhensive, j'avais fait preuve de patience. Mais ses derniers mots résonnaient dans mes oreilles comme s'il les avait hurlés. Je me levai précipitamment et écrasai l'interrupteur situé près de la porte. Il fallut quelques secondes à mes yeux pour s'habituer à la soudaine clarté et je ne pus donc pas soumettre Sasuke au regard inquisiteur que je lui avais réservé. Pourtant, lorsque je pus enfin poser mes yeux sur lui, je regrettai ma récente cécité. Il paraissait si… vulnérable. Assis sur le matelas, il fixait un point invisible du mur, une expression indescriptible sur le visage. Il paraissait complètement dépassé.

- Sasuke, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, ordonnai-je en prenant place près de lui.

Je l'enlaçai et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il était chaud. Mes lèvres goûtèrent l'arôme sucré de sa peau. J'aurais tant voulu… Pourquoi fallait-il que je me braque en permanence ? Qu'avais-je à redouter de lui ? Il s'était pourtant montré si doux, il avait procédé par étapes, comme s'il demandait mon autorisation à chaque centimètre parcouru. J'avais cru un instant que, cette fois, je n'aurais pas à l'arrêter. Mais la réalité m'avait rattrapée. J'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. J'avais beau adorer le toucher, ressentir le besoin permanent de l'avoir à mes côtés, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler cette peur, à la dominer. Pourtant, à cet instant, le contact de sa peau nue sous mes bras et l'odeur de son parfum me donnait envie de me fondre en lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon esprit refuse ce que mon corps désirait tant ? Cet antagonisme allait finir par me rendre folle…

- Sasuke…, murmurai-je en le serrant un peu plus fort.

Je fis remonter mes mains sur son torse, lentement, tout en embrassant la ligne de sa mâchoire. J'avais honte de me conduire ainsi avec lui. Je savais que j'aurais dû tout faire pour endormir son désir au lieu de l'attiser. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Après ce qu'il venait de dire, tout ce que je voulais, c'était le sentir près de moi. Comme je l'espérais, mes caresses eurent peu à peu raison de lui. Ses muscles se contractèrent et il serra les poings, désireux de montrer le maximum de résistance. Pourtant, je le sentais frissonner sous mes doigts. J'entendais son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, son souffle s'accélérer. Soudain, il pivota, fit pression sur mes épaules et me coucha sur le lit. Une seconde plus tard, il était au-dessus de moi, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les miens. Ses iris brillaient d'une lueur ardente qui suffit à m'électrifier.

- Arrête ça, grogna-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Ce fut un baiser long, profond et plein de frustration. Les mains de Sasuke bloquaient fermement mes poignets. Je les soupçonnais de s'être accrochées là pour résister à la tentation d'aller se promener sur d'autres parties de mon corps. En guise de compensation, la bouche de Sasuke descendit dans mon cou puis plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusque dans mon décolleté.

- Sasuke, stop, le prévins-je en me crispant.

Il s'arrêta. Mais la pression de ses doigts autour de mes poignets s'affermit. Une peur qui commençait à m'être familière infiltra mon sang, qui ne fit qu'un tour. Néanmoins, je ne le repoussai pas. Pour la première fois, la raison avait pris le dessus sur mes instincts. Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de me faire le moindre mal. Il était capable de se contrôler. Tout ce que je devais faire, c'était attendre qu'il veuille bien me lâcher.  
>Alors j'attendis. Longtemps. Sasuke ne bougeait pas, les mains toujours fermement agrippées à mes poignets, le visage plongé entre mes deux seins. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau. Je fixais le plafond, parcourue de tremblements, priant pour qu'il se relève, et vite. Je tentai de dégager une main mais c'était peine perdue. Il ne me lâcherait pas. Je me forçai néanmoins à ne pas céder à la panique, répétant encore et toujours cette phrase : Sasuke ne me ferait jamais le moindre mal. Jamais. Il allait très vite se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il allait finir par se redresser. Alors, il s'excuserait, oui, c'était certain. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps, un tout petit peu plus de temps.<br>Deux minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais sur le point de dire à la raison d'aller se faire foutre, Sasuke releva brusquement la tête. Il croisa mon regard effrayé et libéra aussitôt mes bras, que je m'empressai de ramener autour de ma poitrine. Il quitta le lit sans un mot d'excuse et alla ouvrir le premier tiroir de son bureau, dont il tira une petite boite en bois. Il la contempla quelques instants avant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. De là où j'étais je ne pouvais voir ni le contenu de la boite, ni le visage de Sasuke, qui me tournait le dos. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna et que je compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, je blêmis.

- Non, Sasuke, pas maintenant, dis-je d'une voix suppliante. Epargne-moi ça, s'il te plait.

- J'en ai besoin, prétexta-t-il en serrant ses doigts autour du petit sachet de cocaïne.

- Non, tu n'en as pas besoin, tu en as envie, nuance, précisai-je d'un ton sévère. Ecoute, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu deviens… quelqu'un d'autre quand tu es défoncé. Tu ne peux pas m'imposer ça, pas après que…

- Oh, fous-moi la paix !, s'énerva-t-il en me fusillant du regard. Ça fait deux jours que t'es là, deux jours que j'ai rien pris ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des efforts que je fais pour toi ?

Je pinçai les lèvres, ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela. Non, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était resté net pendant tout ce temps. En fait, depuis que je m'étais pointée chez lui en revenant du lycée, il n'avait rien consommé. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ?

- Tu as raison…, admis-je en soupirant.

- Oui, j'ai raison, confirma-t-il avec sécheresse. Dors, si ça te fait plaisir, comme ça tu n'auras pas à me supporter.

- Non, décrétai-je.

Je m'extirpai des draps et ouvrit l'un de ses placards pour en extraire une couette aux motifs criards qu'il conservait depuis l'enfance. Il me regarda faire, les sourcils froncés.

- Je vais dormir en bas, l'informai-je lorsqu'il m'interrogea du regard.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Sakura, grogna-t-il. Tu peux dormir ici, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Ce n'est pas la question, dis-je en attrapant un coussin. Bonne nuit.

- Ouais, c'est ça, fit-il en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Il avait dû réveiller ses parents et son frère. Bah, de toute façon, ils auraient vite compris ce qu'il s'était passé en me voyant dormir sur le canapé. Dire que, cinq minutes plus tôt, Sasuke et moi étions si proches… Quelque chose était allé de travers, mais quoi ? Commençait-il à ressentir une trop grande frustration face à mes refus répétés ? Etait-ce son envie soudaine de se shooter qui était en cause ? Sasuke était toujours plus agressif lorsqu'il était en manque. Les accrochages que nous avions eus au lycée en étaient la preuve. Particulièrement ce jour-là, lorsqu'il avait levé la main sur moi à la sortie des cours. Après une journée entière passée en classe, il devait être à cran… Alors je n'osais imaginer ce que ce devait être après ces deux jours de calvaire. Oui, je comprenais qu'il fût à bout, mais… C'était quand même dur à avaler. Que n'aurais-je donné pour qu'il se débarrasse de cette saleté ! Au fond, c'était elle qui avait la première place dans son cœur. Il n'y avait qu'à voir : à cause d'elle, j'allais devoir passer la nuit sur le canapé ! Lorsque je la critiquais, Sasuke était hors de lui, allant jusqu'à se montrer odieux, et quand il s'abandonnait dans ses bras, je n'étais plus que secondaire. Cela faisait-il de la cocaïne ma pire rivale ? Etais-je jalouse de l'importance qu'elle avait aux yeux de Sasuke et de la dépendance qu'elle avait réussi à faire naître en lui ? La réponse était oui. Sans elle, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples entre lui et moi. Petit à petit, elle était en train de me piquer mon petit ami…

Je descendis les marches, doucement, suivant le tracé dit « de nuit » qui consistait à poser le pied sur les zones qui ne faisaient pas craquer l'escalier. Parvenue au rez-de-chaussée, je dépliai le clic-clac le plus silencieusement possible avant d'y jeter le coussin et la couette. Je m'enroulai dans la couverture et enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller, brusquement accablée par le poids de toutes ces choses qui rendaient ma vie si difficile. Etrangement, je pensais à Hinata. Comme je l'enviais, à présent plus que jamais ! Naruto était une perle, le genre de mec que toutes les filles rêveraient d'avoir. Il était beau, drôle, attentionné et, si l'on oubliait son excès d'entrain qui pouvait se révéler fatiguant à la longue, il était plutôt facile à vivre. Sasuke… Eh bien, Sasuke, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Beau, il l'était indéniablement. Drôle euh… Bon, il pouvait l'être mais c'était loin d'être sa caractéristique première. En fait, les seules formes d'humour qu'il semblait connaître étaient l'ironie et le cynisme…Attentionné, il l'était quand il l'avait décidé, mais ce pouvait aussi être le dernier des rustres. Il me l'avait déjà démontré à de nombreuses reprises… Malgré tout, j'étais très mal placée pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit à ce sujet-là. Je n'étais pas ingrate au point d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi et ce qu'il avait dû sacrifier pour ma sécurité (à commencer par le bout de chair manquant à son oreille). Enfin, dire qu'il était facile à vivre constituait en soi une blague plutôt bonne. Sasuke n'avait jamais eu un caractère facile. Il s'était toujours montré un peu froid, asocial et colérique. Mais la cocaïne exacerbait cette part de sa personnalité. Oui, décidément, Hinata avait bien de la chance…

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque j'entendis du bruit à l'extérieur. Intriguée, je levai la tête. Rien. Le silence était revenu. Je restai ainsi pendant près de deux minutes, aux aguets, puis je finis par me convaincre que ce devait être un animal errant. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers temps, je voyais le danger partout. Ce n'était pas les chats qui manquaient, là dehors, et les rongeurs n'étaient pas non plus en reste. Si je devais sursauter au moindre craquement, la nuit promettait d'être longue… Je reposai la tête sur mon coussin, le cœur battant, lorsque j'entendis une voix s'élever dans le jardin. Les chats, ça ne parle pas. Les rongeurs non plus, d'ailleurs. J'eus soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. Je me levai et, à pas de loups, m'approchai de la porte d'entrée pour y coller mon oreille. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui parlait. Tendue, je m'apprêtais à aller chercher Sasuke lorsque des coups retentirent contre la porte. Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il était près d'une heure du matin. Qui que ce fût, cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
>Mais rien ne m'obligeait à ouvrir. Oui, j'allais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je m'apprêtais à regagner mon lit quand un bruit dans la serrure attira une fois de plus mon attention. Il y eut un « clac » et, pendant que je restais là, paralysée, un cri bloqué dans la gorge, la porte s'ouvrit.<p>

- Tout le monde ne dort pas, à ce que je vois, commenta Madara en pénétrant dans la maison comme si c'était chez lui.

Pain venait derrière lui, toujours aussi intimidant avec son regard froid et ses innombrables piercings. Sans prendre la peine de m'interroger, je me précipitai vers les escaliers, mais il me retint par le bras et, d'un geste, m'attira contre lui. J'eus tout juste le temps de crier « Sasuke ! » avant qu'il ne plaque une main sur ma bouche. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire son apparition en haut des escaliers. Il avait enfilé un t-shirt et un pantalon, ce qui était une bonne chose. Le fait que je me soucie de sa tenue vestimentaire dans un moment pareil pouvait paraître bizarre mais je n'aurais pas aimé le voir débarquer en caleçon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Ne t'adresse pas à moi sur ce ton-là, Sasuke, ordonna Madara en lui faisant signe de descendre. Je suis venue mettre les choses au point avec toi.

- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ?, grommela Sasuke en descendant les escaliers. Relâchez Sakura et après, on pourra parler.

- C'est justement à ce sujet que je voudrais que l'on discute, précisa le vieil homme en affichant un sourire satisfait.

- Vous m'avez laissé trois jours, lui rappela Sasuke. Alors foutez-lui la paix.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, je t'ai accordé trois jours, confirma Madara en souriant de plus belle. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu règles ce problème en moins de vingt-quatre heures ! Tu as été efficace, je ne peux que t'en féliciter.

- Que…, commença Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Orochimaru m'a contacté il y a environ une heure, expliqua le chef de l'Akatsuki. Nous avons beau nous détester, il arrive que nous ayons besoin de causer un peu, tous les deux. J'ai été surpris d'apprendre qu'il t'avait accordé ce que tu lui avais demandé. Bien sûr, toi, tu t'es bien gardé de me l'annoncer… On peut dire que tu travailles de nouveau pour moi, donc… C'est une très bonne chose.

- Si vous le dites, grommela Sasuke. Mais ça ne justifie pas que vous débarquiez chez moi à cette heure-ci. Encore une fois, je vous demande de relâcher Sakura.

A cet instant, Hiromi et Okita apparurent au sommet des escaliers, le visage inquiet. Derrière eux venait Itachi.

- Bonsoir, Madame, Monsieur, dit Madara d'un ton poli. Veuillez m'excuser pour cette visite tardive, vraiment. Itachi… Ravi de te revoir.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant, Madara, fit Itachi en le gratifiant d'un regard furieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Je règle une affaire avec ton frère, expliqua le vieil homme. Rassure-toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Itachi parlementer avec ses parents qui continuaient d'observer la scène d'un air un peu paniqué. Il cherchait visiblement à les convaincre de retourner dans leur chambre.

- Je te présente la situation telle qu'elle est, Sasuke, dit Madara en tournant autour de Pain, qui me maintenant toujours d'une main de fer. Tu es de nouveau sous mes ordres. Bon. Mais ta charmante amie appartient encore à Orochimaru. Ne crois pas que j'ignore cela. Tu comprendras que, dans ces conditions, vous deux… Ce n'est malheureusement plus possible.

Le visage de Sasuke se durcit mais il ne sembla pas surpris par les paroles de son aïeul. Je compris qu'il s'était attendu à ce que cela arrive et, aussitôt, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Je sus ce qu'Orochimaru avait dit à Sasuke. Tout était clair désormais. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je mordis dans le doigt de Pain, qui retira sa main suffisamment longtemps pour que j'aie le temps de crier à Sasuke :

- Tu savais ! Tu savais ce qui allait se passer, c'est pour ça que tu as parlé de dernière nuit tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Sasuke ? Si tu…

Pain ne me laissa pas le loisir d'achever ma phrase. Rendu furieux par l'audace dont j'avais fait preuve en plantant mes dents dans sa main, il me fit pivoter vers lui et me frappa au visage d'un revers de main qui m'envoya par terre. Le choc fut rude, si bien que je ne montrai aucune résistance lorsqu'il me souleva par le bras pour me repositionner sur mes jambes. Mes sens étaient un peu chamboulés mais, peu à peu, la réalité reprit ses droits. Si j'étais encore trop sonnée pour ouvrir les yeux, j'avais au moins conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

- … refais ça, je te jure que je te dérouille !, criait Sasuke.

- Calme-toi, Sasuke, dit Itachi qui, d'après l'intensité de sa voix, s'était rapproché de son frère.

- Elle n'avait qu'à se tenir tranquille, prétexta Pain. Au moins, maintenant, elle est un peu plus calme…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?, s'égosilla Sasuke. Lâche-la tout de suite, lâche-la sinon…

- Sinon quoi, Sasuke ?, demanda Madara. Que comptes-tu faire au juste ? Pain a peut-être un peu exagéré mais il a raison, maintenant on peut espérer qu'elle ne nous dérange plus. De toute façon, nous n'allons pas nous attarder ici plus longtemps. Pain, emmène-la.

- Oh, oh, oh, attendez, dit Sasuke. Vous l'emmenez où ? Je peux parfaitement la ramener chez elle.

- Non, décréta le vieil homme. Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus rien à faire avec elle. Vous ne vous verrez plus, ni de près, ni de loin. Pas de contact, de quelque nature que ce soit. Pas de téléphone, pas de mail, pas de lettres ni de messages d'aucune sorte. Vous ne vous connaissez plus. Et ce aussi longtemps que tu travailleras pour moi et qu'elle travaillera pour Orochimaru.

- Mais…, commença Sasuke.

- Je te ferai surveiller, Sasuke, insista le chef de l'Akatsuki. De jour comme de nuit. Si on me rapporte que vous avez communiqué, j'enverrai Pain s'assurer que cela n'arrive plus. Tu m'as bien compris ?

- Dites-moi au moins où vous l'emmenez !

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, dit Madara. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne la fasse pas supprimer tout de suite. Ne vois là aucune magnanimité de ma part. Simplement, je crois pouvoir dire que de sa survie dépends ta loyauté. Tu m'obéis et je peux t'assurer qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait.

Je n'entendis rien de la réponse de Sasuke. A vrai dire, je n'entendis plus rien du tout. Il fit soudain très froid, si froid… Le vent murmura à mon oreille et je compris que Pain venait de m'entraîner dehors. Il me déposa sur une surface froide mais confortable, dans un espace dont la température m'apparut un peu plus clémente. Une voiture. Il m'avait installée à l'arrière d'une voiture. Un spasme de panique me fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Non, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça, ils ne pouvaient pas m'enlever Sasuke, une fois de plus, pas après que je l'ai enfin retrouvé… Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais trop tard. Le visage de Pain apparut devant moi et, une seconde plus tard, il appliquait un linge sur mon nez et ma bouche.

- Non…, eu-je le temps de murmurer avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil. 


	29. Quand la glace se fissure

Bonjour à tous!

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bel et bien de retour! Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir tenus au courant des raisons de cette absence, je m'en veux un peu croyez le bien... Certains d'entre vous ont pu en savoir un peu plus en allant chercher l'information sur mon blog mais, pour la plupart, vous deviez plutôt être en train de chercher un sorcier vaudou pour me faire payer ce silence radio. Alors voila, tout cela est très simple: mon ordinateur a complètement planté cet été et mon disque dur est mort (RIP disque dur), emportant avec lui tous mes écrits (en cours et inédits, dont le livre que j'étais en train de rédiger). Le choc fut vraiment dur à encaisser, et j'ai baissé les bras (cela m'était déjà arrivé il y a de cela un an ou deux, mais les conséquences avaient été moins dramatiques).

Bref, j'ai vraiment cru que je ne continuerais pas. Il faut savoir que je suis entrée en master cette année et que la charge de travail (sans parler de la pression constante) est incroyable. Je croule sous le boulot. Et cette année est décisive pour moi puisque ce sont mes résultats de première année de master qui conditionneront mon entrée en deuxième année, et donc la poursuite de mes études. Bref, c'est pas la joie. Je me suis donc sérieusement demandé s'il était bien sérieux de continuer d'écrire au risque que cela empiète sur mes études. Puis j'ai pensé que je n'avais pas le droit de vous laisser en plan. J'ai toujours dit que je n'abandonnerais pas mes fictions et je tiens à tenir ma parole.

C'est pourquoi me voila! Il m'a fallut du temps, des heures de tergiversions, des "pourquoi pas" et des "certainement pas", mais finalement j'ai décidé de m'y remettre pour de bon! Je dois bien avouer que cela me manquait...

Voila, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce faux pas. Je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragée, qui m'ont assuré qu'ils patienteraient le temps qu'il faudrait, que ce soit sur ce site ou sur les autres où je publie. Sans vous, j'aurais probablement laissé tomber définitivement! Merci beaucoup donc. Et pardon.

Deux nouveaux chapitres s'offrent à vous, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. J'ai un peu du mal à m'en satisfaire, mais peut être suis-je un peu rouillée. Ou peut être que je suis devenue plus exigeante ces derniers mois. A vous de juger!

A bientôt!

* * *

><p>Quand la glace se fissure...<p>

J'entendis des voix autour de moi lorsque je me réveillai. Mais ce n'était pas possible, mon esprit me jouait des tours, ce ne pouvait pas être ces voix-là. Pourtant… Pourtant l'odeur qui m'environnait m'était terriblement familière elle aussi. Mais… Je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser la pensée qui me chatouillait s'exprimer. C'était tout simplement impossible. Non, cela ne se pouvait tout simplement pas.

- Elle ne se réveille toujours pas, ça commence à devenir inquiétant, dit une voix féminine.  
>- Tu m'étonnes, je sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait prendre, mais il a mis la dose si tu veux mon avis !, grommela une voix masculine en retour.<br>- Ne dis pas ça, on n'est même pas sûrs que…, commença la jeune femme.  
>- Arrête, tu ne crois pas toi-même à ce que tu dis, la coupa l'autre. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Et puis, il y a ces marques.<br>- Je sais bien, mais…, insista la douce voix d'un air gêné.  
>- C'est Sasuke le responsable, décréta l'homme. Ça ne peut être que lui.<p>

A la mention du nom de Sasuke, mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Deux visages étaient penchés sur moi. Deux visages que je ne m'attendais pas à voir à mon réveil. Comme quoi mon esprit ne m'avait pas joué des tours. Ces voix, c'étaient bien celles d'Hinata et Naruto. Et cette odeur, c'était celle de la chambre de ce dernier.

- Regarde, elle s'est réveillée, dit Hinata d'un ton enjoué. Sakura ? Ça va ?  
>- Mmh…, répondis-je à grand peine. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?<p>

Je tournai la tête vers Naruto, qui m'observait avec un mélange de soulagement et de colère. Il ne semblait pas décidé à m'adresser la parole. Hinata dût parvenir à cette conclusion également, car elle m'expliqua :

- Des policiers t'ont trouvée dans le parc, Sakura, il y a près de deux heures... Heureusement, Minato a été mis au courant tout de suite et, d'après la description que les policiers lui ont donnée, il a tout de suite deviné que c'était toi. Après qu'un médecin ait assuré que ta vie n'était pas en danger, il a décidé de te ramener ici. Tu as eu de la chance, il a pris ta défense en assurant que tu ne prenais pas de drogues de ton plein gré et que tu avais dû être droguée de force. Son statut de maire lui a permis de te sortir d'affaire mais… Je crois qu'il attend quand même une explication de ta part.  
>- A quoi bon, franchement…, grogna Naruto dans sa barbe.<br>- Naruto !, le réprimanda Hinata dans un souffle.

Une fois de plus, je croisai le regard de mon meilleur ami. Ses yeux étaient si brillants de rage que je ne pus retenir un frisson de crainte. Je l'avais rarement vu dans cet état. Cela me rappelait le jour où il s'était battu avec Sasuke, juste devant le lycée.

- Naruto, je…, commençai-je.  
>- Non, Sakura, c'est toi qui va m'écouter pour l'instant, me coupa-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille intelligente comme toi, mille fois plus intelligente que la majorité du lycée, ait pu se laisser avoir. Je ne sais pas ce que Sasuke t'a fait prendre, ni comment il a réussi à te convaincre de le prendre, mais tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de ça. Que ça, au moins, je n'avais pas à m'en inquiéter. Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance pour ne pas tomber si bas. Mais finalement tu es comme toutes ces filles qui sont prêtes à tout pour plaire à leur mec, quitte à mettre leurs vies en danger. Au fond, tu ne mérites même pas le mouron qu'on se fait pour toi. Tu veux me faire plaisir ? Maintenant que t'es réveillée, habille-toi et casse-toi, ça me fera des vacances. J'en peux plus de te voir.<p>

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, indifférent aux regards réprobateurs de sa petite amie. Et bam ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Sakura ? C'est assez dur à entendre ? Je demeurai bouche bée, profondément blessée. Ces mots… Je ne pouvais croire que Naruto les ait prononcés. De plus, le ton qu'il avait employé était froid, distant, comme si je n'étais qu'une étrangère à ses yeux, une pauvre junkie qu'il ne voulait plus voir souiller son intérieur. Il venait de me répudier.

- Naruto, attends !, m'exclamai-je, au bord du désespoir. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu t'imagines, je peux tout t'expliquer !

Il revint en trombe, j'en déduisis qu'il n'était pas parti loin.

- M'expliquer ?, ricana-t-il. Inutile de te creuser la tête pour trouver un mensonge qui tienne la route, je ne croirai pas un mot de ce que tu me diras. J'en ai marre, Sakura, tu comprends ? Tu agis comme une enfant, tu te fiches des conseils des autres, tu n'écoutes rien ! Maintenant que tu t'es bien ramassée, tu espères quoi ? De la compassion de notre part, un peu plus de compréhension ? Tu penses que je vais m'asseoir ici bien tranquillement pendant que tu me dépeins encore un Sasuke plus blanc que neige, que tu l'écartes de toute responsabilité et que tu inventes quelque chose pour expliquer ton état ? Qu'est-ce que ce sera, cette fois ? Tu as trébuché dans le parc, toute seule ? Tu es restée endormie si longtemps parce que tu étais fatiguée ? Tu vas même me dire que tu n'as pas pris de came ?  
>- Je n'ai rien pris, je te jure…, murmurai-je d'un ton peu assuré.<br>- Et voilà !, s'emporta-t-il d'un ton exaspéré. Franchement, c'est bon, épargne ta salive, ça me fatigue d'avance de t'écouter.

Une boule de chagrin bloquait ma voix, je fus donc incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Hinata me regardait avec pitié, ce qui n'avait rien de réconfortant, mais elle ne fit rien pour prendre ma défense. Elle ne pria pas Naruto d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire, elle garda le silence, ses yeux nacrés braqués sur moi.

- Tant que t'auras pas compris que tu fais n'importe quoi, je ne veux rien entendre, je me fous de ce que tu as à me dire, conclut Naruto. Reviens me voir quand tu auras réfléchi.

C'était dur. Dur parce que je comprenais sa réaction mais que je savais qu'elle n'était pas justifiée. Dur parce que si je lui avais tout expliqué dès le départ, les choses auraient été différentes. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce à nouveau lorsque je me décidai. Mes amis étaient tout ce qu'il me restait désormais. Je ne me sentais pas la force de vivre sans eux.

- Et si je te disais que je ne verrai plus Sasuke ?, demandai-je d'une voix triste. Si je te disais que, lui et moi, on n'aura plus aucun contact à partir de maintenant ?

Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi. La suspicion hantait ses larges yeux bleus. Il ne me croyait pas.

- Si c'était vraiment le cas, si ce que tu viens de me dire ne contenait de serait-ce qu'une once de vérité, alors ce serait différent, dit-il avec prudence. Mais, si tu n'es peut être pas encore accro à la drogue, je sais que tu es complètement dépendante de lui. Pour le moment, je vois bien que tu serais incapable de te passer de lui.  
>- Volontairement, tu as raison, admis-je en me redressant. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, peu importe ce que tu penses et ce que pensent les autres, je resterais avec lui. Sur ce point, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi.<p>

Mes deux amis gardèrent le silence, attendant la suite. Les quelques secondes qu'ils m'accordèrent me permirent de me remémorer les événements de la veille, l'arrivée de Madara et de Pain, les coups que ce dernier m'avait assénés, la terrible décision, sans appel, du vieil Uchiwa. Je me souvins de la lueur de satisfaction qui éclairait les yeux durs de ce dernier lorsque Pain m'avait emmenée sous le regard impuissant de Sasuke. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée de ce qu'allait être ma vie sans lui. Le simple fait d'être loin de lui à cet instant était une torture. Qu'allais-je devenir si la situation ne s'améliorait pas ? Combien de temps allais-je devoir me passer de sa présence ? Je connaissais déjà la réponse : des semaines, voire des mois. Une autre possibilité, que je préférais éviter d'envisager pour le moment, était que je ne le reverrai jamais. J'étais d'une nature très optimiste autrefois, pourtant les événements auxquels j'avais été confrontée avaient quelque peu réprimé ce trait de mon caractère. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il pouvait arriver de pire : si Sasuke mourait, ou si c'était moi qui perdais la vie, je n'aurais plus jamais le moindre espoir de le revoir. Ce n'était pas comme si nous allions rester tranquillement chez nous en attendant que les choses s'arrangent, non, nous allions tous deux faire face au danger. Un danger qui pourrait s'avérer fatal pour l'un d'entre nous.  
>Malgré mes efforts pour les retenir, je ne tardai pas à sentir des larmes de désespoir couler le long de mes joues. J'aurais voulu que Sasuke soit là pour que je puisse lui dire au revoir, souder mes lèvres au siennes, emprisonner ses doigts et ne plus jamais le lâcher, quitte à mourir ainsi, blottie contre lui. J'aurais souhaité qu'on me laisse une dernière occasion d'effleurer sa peau, rien que pour avoir la chance d'emmener ce souvenir avec moi. J'aurais aimé que l'on m'accorde une seconde de plus à ses côtés, une seconde que j'aurais étirée jusqu'à l'infini, le regard plongé dans le sien.<p>

- Sasuke, il…, commençai-je entre deux sanglots. Enfin, disons que nous…  
>- Quoi, il t'a jetée ?, fit Naruto d'un air outré.<br>- Naruto, laisse-la parler, je t'en prie !, s'irrita Hinata en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Ce que tu peux être énervant !

L'entendre s'adresser ainsi à Naruto, devant qui elle n'osait même pas lever la voix quelques semaines plus tôt, avait quelque chose de comique. J'étais heureuse qu'une telle complicité se soit installée entre eux. Pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à me rendre le sourire.

- Il ne m'a pas jetée, niai-je en tentant de retenir mes larmes. Peut-être que cela aurait été mieux s'il l'avait fait d'ailleurs. Non, c'est simplement… Nous ne pouvons plus nous voir, c'est tout. Cela nous est… en quelque sorte, interdit.  
>- Je comprends rien, dit Naruto en haussant les épaules.<br>- Que veux-tu dire par « interdit » ?, demanda Hinata, dubitative.

Évidemment, je ne pouvais l'expliquer. Je ne pouvais même pas leur expliquer pourquoi je me devais de taire la vérité. Tout ce que je pouvais éventuellement faire, c'était laisser des bribes d'informations leur parvenir, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent appréhender au mieux la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Or, je ne savais pas comment présenter les choses. J'étais incapable de déterminer quelle part de mon histoire je me devais de cacher et quelle part je pouvais laisser filtrer. Le secret faisait désormais partie de moi, il s'était imprégné dans chacun de mes neurones, dans le moindre de mes gestes. Il demeurait bien gardé au fond de moi, attaché solidement. Bien qu'étant sa geôlière, je ne trouvais pas les clefs pour le libérer.

- Je ne peux pas..., murmurai-je à mi-voix. Je ne peux rien vous dire, je suis désolée.

Le visage de Naruto, qui s'était quelque peu déridé, adopta de nouveau une expression sévère et fermée. De toute évidence, ma réponse ne lui convenait pas. Malgré tout, c'est avec calme qu'il s'exprima :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?, demanda-t-il entre ses dents.  
>- Rien, fis-je, catégorique, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'a rien fait.<p>

Alors, Naruto bloqua ma mâchoire dans sa main et, indifférent au cri de protestation que je poussai, fit pivoter ma tête vers le miroir accroché à son mur. Je vis une jeune femme maigre, aux traits tirés, aux cheveux décoiffés et au teint pâle. Je ne reconnus pas ses yeux verts, autrefois pétillants de joie, lorsque je croisai son regard. Sans le moindre éclat, l'innocence les avait complètement désertés. Durs, froids et exempts de la plus petite lueur d'espoir, ils semblaient davantage appartenir à un animal traqué qu'à un être humain. Je levai la main vers ce visage qui était le mien, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Combien de kilos avais-je perdu, au juste ? Six ? Sept ? J'avais l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté. Mon regard se posa alors sur la large ecchymose qui recouvrait ma pommette ainsi qu'une partie de ma joue droite. Instinctivement, j'effleurai le bleu du bout des doigts. Ainsi marquée, j'avais tout d'une femme battue. Je comprenais mieux la réaction de mes amis. Oui, beaucoup mieux. S'ils s'étaient eux mêmes trouvés dans le même état, j'aurais probablement réagi de la même façon. Pourtant...

- Je t'assure que Sasuke n'y est pour rien, assurai-je tout en sachant que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire.  
>- Vas-y, continue de te foutre de ma gueule !, s'énerva Naruto en me lançant un regard chargé de mépris. Ou alors je me trompe ? Peut-être que tu arrives à te convaincre toi-même que ce que tu dis est vrai ? Si c'est le cas, c'est encore plus grave que ce que je pensais.<br>- Sakura..., intervint Hinata en déposant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Naruto. Tu comprends bien que... Nous savons que tu étais chez Sasuke hier soir. Ta mère l'a dit à Minato lorsqu'il l'a appelé pour lui dire que tu étais ici. Je sais que tu aurais préféré qu'on ne lui dise rien mais c'est ta mère et... Franchement, si tu ne nous écoutes pas, elle est la seule qui puisse encore t'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.  
>- N'importe quoi, hein..., répétai-je. C'est marrant que tu dises ça alors que c'est précisément ce que je me tue à ne pas faire. Et le fait que j'ai été ou non chez Sasuke ne change rien, il n'y est pour rien dans tout ça. On était juste... On avait...<p>

Je ne pus prononcer un mot de plus. La douleur me broyait la gorge, le cœur, le cerveau. Je me sentais écrasée par un poids immense, le poids de la culpabilité et du regret. Dans un élan de désespoir, conscient du peu de temps que nous pouvions encore espérer passer ensemble, Sasuke avait craqué. Son comportement n'avait pas été des plus exemplaires, il s'était montré dur et brutal. Mais, moi qui le connaissait si bien, j'aurais dû comprendre que cela cachait plus qu'un sentiment de manque. Le manque n'était apparu que plus tard, lorsqu'il s'était senti déchiré entre le besoin de m'avouer que nous allions être amenés à nous séparer et son désir de profiter du temps qui nous était encore imparti. Il n'avait pu aller au bout d'aucune de ces deux volontés. De mon côté, je n'avais rien fait pour l'encourager dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas insisté pour connaître la nature de la conversation qu'il avait entretenue avec Orochimaru ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas poussé à se confier à moi ? L'idée ne m'avait qu'à peine effleurée. Et, tandis qu'il se morfondait seul, incapable de m'annoncer la nouvelle, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui reprocher son besoin soudain de se shooter. Je l'avais abandonné, laissé là à son sort, à ses pensées, ses démons et ses peurs. Seul dans sa misère. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Alors que je tenais enfin l'occasion de lui rendre un peu de tout ce qu'il m'avait donné jusqu'à présent, je l'avais laissé tomber. Une fois de plus, le sacrifice, c'était lui qui l'avait fait. En acceptant mes reproches sans broncher, il avait fait preuve d'un self-control incroyable. Il aurait pu tout me balancer à la figure, il aurait pu hurler, me reprocher mon égoïsme, mais non. Il s'était contenté d'un rail de coke. Et m'avait laissée partir.  
>Je fermai les yeux, incapable d'éprouver autre chose que du dégoût envers moi-même. Je me sentais prise de vertiges. Naruto et Hinata me parlaient mais leurs mots semblaient flotter autour de moi, incapables de m'atteindre. Leurs paroles me semblaient vaines, dénuées de sens et de légitimité. Comment espéraient-ils me faire croire que leur vision de ma relation avec Sasuke était meilleure que la mienne ? Comment pouvaient-ils s'imaginer être les détenteurs de la vérité sur ce que je faisais de bien et de mal alors que ma vie n'avait rien d'aussi manichéen ? Tout aurait été tellement plus facile s'il avait suffit de faire ce qui était « juste » et « bien » pour nous en sortir. Qu'était-ce que la justice et le bien, au fond ? La justice n'aurait-elle pas voulu que les cinq hommes qui m'avaient violée soient arrêtés, jugés et enfermés ? Le bien ne sous-tendrait-il pas que j'avoue à Madara ma responsabilité dans la mort de deux de ses hommes, afin d'éviter que Sasuke ne subisse les conséquences de mon silence ? Oui, tout cela aurait pu arriver. Tout cela aurait dû arriver, selon la morale humaine et ses beaux discours. Mais cela n'était pas arrivé. Simplement parce que la morale et son bagage de justice et de bien n'est qu'entrave dans le monde dans lequel j'évoluais depuis quelques temps. Un boulet au pied. Dans ce monde, il n'est question que de survie. Un instinct primaire très fort qui renvoie la morale et tout le reste au rang de bagatelles, de superflu. Si j'espérais survivre dans ce monde, il fallait que je me forge une armure dans le même métal que les autres combattants. Et cette armure était faite de sang, de trahison, d'égoïsme et d'opportunisme.<br>Étrangement, cette conclusion me redonna un peu de force. Ce n'était pas en pleurant que j'allais m'en sortir. Ce ne seraient sûrement pas mes larmes qui me ramèneraient Sasuke. Si je voulais me sortir de cette affreux bourbier dans lequel je m'étais empêtrée, il fallait que je trouve le courage de le faire et je n'en trouverais aucun en m'apitoyant sur mon sort. Qu'importe ce que j'avais fait et ce que j'aurais dû faire. Ce qui importait, à présent, c'était ce que j'allais faire ensuite. Il fallait que je me donne les moyens de survivre et de réussir. Séchant mes larmes, je redressai la tête et carrai les épaules.

- J'ai des choses à faire, dis-je en quittant le lit avec un entrain soudain. Merci de m'avoir accueillie chez toi, Naruto.

Ce dernier posa un regard dur sur moi, qui me fit l'effet d'une flèche en plein cœur. Hinata me regardait toujours avec cette expression inquiète mêlée de pitié. Je détestais qu'ils m'observent de cette façon, cela m'était insupportable. Quand cesseraient-ils de me juger à travers ces yeux-là ? Je soupirai, leur tournai le dos et m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque je pris conscience que je ne pouvais me résoudre à les quitter ainsi. Non, décidément, je ne pouvais pas. Si je passais cette porte sans me retourner, je n'en finirais pas de le regretter. Il était temps de mettre ma fierté de côté et de faire ce que je désirais par dessus tout maintenant que Sasuke m'avait été enlevé.

- Dites..., commençai-je en m'arrêtant soudain.

Je me fis violence pour me tourner face à eux, les poings serrés. Cela me coûtait de leur demander cela, pourtant je savais que c'était la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire.

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas..., commençai-je. Je veux dire... Vous voulez bien qu'on oublie tout ça ? Je... De toute façon, je ne verrai plus Sasuke, peu importe les raisons. Alors on pourrait... On pourrait tout simplement faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Naruto, je sais combien ça a dû être difficile pour toi, alors... Peut-être que, maintenant, on pourrait, en quelque sorte... se réconcilier, non ? Pour que tout soit comme avant ?

Je me sentis rougir. Je détestais quémander son amitié alors que je n'avais rien fait pour la perdre. J'aurais préféré qu'il me tende la main le premier, au lieu de me balancer toutes ces affreuses paroles à la figure. Mais je préférais plier l'échine, pour cette fois, si cela pouvait m'apporter un peu de réconfort. Or, nul ne pouvait m'en apporter à part lui. J'adorais Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru et Ino, mais je pouvais me passer de leur amitié quelques temps. Naruto, c'était différent. Je me sentais plus forte lorsqu'il était à mes côtés, avec son éternel sourire qui semblait dire en permanence « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien ». Ce sourire, je n'en avais jamais eu besoin comme aujourd'hui. Il représenterait le premier maillon de la solide chaîne avec laquelle j'avais l'intention de me raccrocher à la vie.

- Rien ne sera comme avant, Sakura, soit pas naïve, lâcha Naruto en secouant la tête.

Mon cœur se serra. Oui, il avait raison. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, pas après tout ce que nous avions traversé, pas tant que Sasuke serait absent et que nous ne serions pas réunis, tous les trois, soudés comme nous l'étions autrefois, avant que le destin nous éparpillent comme des feuilles dans le vent.

- Mais je veux bien te laisser une chance, poursuivit mon ami avec un demi-sourire. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Je ne pus résister à mon envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Il poussa un cri de protestation lorsque je le serrai contre moi avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. Je murmurai un « merci », le relâchai et posai mes lèvres sur sa joue. J'embrassai également Hinata qui souriait, émue, et elle m'enlaça avec chaleur. Puis, alors que je m'apprêtais à partir pour de bon, j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

- Ah, tu es réveillée, bien.

Cette voix me donna des frissons. J'allais en prendre pour mon grade. Lentement, je pivotai vers la porte. Minato, le père de Naruto et accessoirement le maire de Konoha, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais il n'était pas seul. A ses côtés se tenait ma mère, droite et sévère, ses traits ensommeillés défaits par l'inquiétude. Mon regard effleura le réveil posé sur la table de chevet de Naruto. Il affichait trois heures quarante-deux du matin. Bien que la situation ne s'y prêta pas, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'à peine trois heures me séparaient de ma dernière image de Sasuke. Pourtant j'avais l'impression que cela datait d'une autre époque.

- Bonjour, maman..., murmurai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser des yeux horrifiés sur mon visage. Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, je levai la main vers mon bleu dans une vaine tentative de le dissimuler à son regard. Mais elle se précipita sur moi et écarta mes doigts d'un geste vif. Puis, elle recula d'un pas et, avec froideur, me demanda :

- C'est Sasuke qui t'a fait ça ?  
>- Non !, m'écriai-je avec ferveur, agacée que la question revienne sans arrêt.<br>- Alors, qui ?, s'enquit-elle avec colère. Si ce n'est pas lui, qui c'est, hein ?  
>- J'imagine qu'elle ne le sait pas elle-même, pas vrai, Sakura ?, questionna Minato d'une voix calme.<p>

Je tournai la tête vers lui, surprise, et je ne fus pas la seule. Naruto posa sur son père un regard interloqué, Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et ma mère pivota vers lui si vite que je ne perçus qu'à peine son mouvement.

- J'attendais que nous soyons avec Sakura pour vous le dire, expliqua Minato à ma mère d'un ton d'excuse. Le médecin qui a examiné Sakura quand nous l'avons découverte m'a envoyé le résultat de ses analyses et il s'avère que, contrairement à ce que l'on croyait, il n'y a aucune trace de drogue dans son sang.  
>- Ah !, fis-je avec un sentiment de victoire. Quand je vous disais que...<br>- Mais, en revanche, il a pu déterminer que quelqu'un l'avait endormie, poursuivit Minato sans me laisser le temps de terminer ma phrase. Avec du chloroforme.  
>- Du chloroforme ?, demanda Hinata d'une petite voix. Qui ferait ça ?<br>- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir, dit Minato en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

Naruto m'attrapa par le bras et me fit pivoter vers lui. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens.

- Tu as dit que que tu ne pouvais plus voir Sasuke, dit-il avec sérieux. Tu as dit que cela vous était désormais interdit, ce sont tes mots. Qui vous l'a interdit ? Est-ce que c'est ce type qui t'a cognée ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Je secouai la tête pour le lui faire comprendre.

- Sakura, tu n'as pas à protéger quelqu'un qui te traite de cette façon, argua ma mère avec douceur. Qui que ce soit, tu dois nous le dire si tu te sens menacée.  
>- Je ne le protège pas, grommelai-je. Vous ne pourriez rien faire de toute façon.<br>- Sakura, la police pourrait sûrement..., commença Minato en posant une main sur mon épaule.

C'était le mot tabou. Je ne voulais entendre aucune parole naïve sur l'aide que pourrait m'apporter la police. J'écartai la main du père de Naruto d'un geste et le considérai avec colère.

- La police ?, ricanai-je. Où était-elle quand j'avais besoin d'elle, il n'y a pas si longtemps ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour moi lorsque j'étais dans ce lit d'hôpital, terrorisée à l'idée que mes agresseurs passent la porte ? Franchement, vous croyez vraiment que la police puisse m'être d'un quelconque secours ? Elle ne fera rien, et vous le savez parfaitement.

Minato afficha un air gêné. J'avais tapé dans le mille. En tant que maire, il n'avait malheureusement qu'un pouvoir limité sur les forces de l'ordre, même si leur chef devait lui rendre des comptes de temps en temps, mais il n'était pas dupe. Mon affaire n'avait rien d'unique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un crime demeurait impuni faute de preuves. Pourtant, il savait tout comme moi que, dans mon cas, ce n'était pas les preuves qui avaient manqué. Même s'il ne pouvait rien faire, il savait parfaitement qu'une affaire de pot de vin gangrenait le bras de la justice dans cette ville.

- Je comprends ton amertume à ce sujet, concéda-t-il, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu doives régler tes problèmes toute seule. Tu n'es encore qu'une adolescente et...  
>- Je ne suis peut être qu'une adolescente, mais je m'en sors très bien, grognai-je.<br>- Ma chérie..., supplia ma mère d'une voix pleine de sanglots. Dis nous ce qu'il se passe, je t'en prie. Je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça, tu te rends compte comme c'est dur de te voir un peu plus mal chaque jour, sans pouvoir rien faire pour t'aider ?

Tiens, je me demandais quand elle comptait sortir la carte de la culpabilité. J'avalai ma salive, touchée. Une fois de plus, je fus tentée de tout déballer. Cela m'aurait fait du bien, probablement. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas me permettre d'entraîner mes proches là-dedans. Pourtant, quelque chose me disait qu'ils étaient bien partis pour tout découvrir tout seuls.

- Bon..., dit Minato face à mon silence. Il faut au moins que l'on t'emmène à l'hôpital. Le fait que l'on t'ai endormie pourrait signifier que tu aies subis des... Enfin, qu'on t'ait...  
>- Non, personne ne m'a touchée, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, assurai-je en haussant les épaules. Ça, au moins, j'en suis certaine.<br>- Tu connais donc bien l'identité de celui qui t'a abandonnée dans le parc, déclara Naruto en croisant les bras d'un air bougon.  
>- Je la connais, confirmai-je en soutenant son regard.<br>- Et c'est ce type qui t'aurait interdit de voir Sasuke ?, demanda-t-il.  
>- Ça se pourrait, répondis-je évasivement.<p>

Quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur moi avec un mélange de colère et d'impuissance. Mal à l'aise, je pris une grande inspiration. Il fallait que les choses soient claires une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Je comprends votre inquiétude, je me mets à votre place et j'imagine que ça doit être dur, dis-je avec tout l'aplomb dont j'étais capable. Mais il faut que vous compreniez, vous aussi. Je ne peux rien vous dire. Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, c'est juste que... si je vous dis quoi que ce soit, le danger ne sera pas moins grand pour moi, mais il sera beaucoup plus grand pour vous. Alors, dans votre intérêt tout comme le mien, il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez rien. Je vous promets que ça va s'arranger. Je fais ce que je peux pour...  
>- Assez de blabla, me coupa Naruto. Pas la peine d'essayer de nous endormir avec des paroles rassurantes. Qu'est ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure ? De faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de Sasuke, il s'agit aussi de toi. T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Et tu nous demandes de ne rien faire, de te laisser te démerder ? Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne te laisserai pas tomber et, si tu ne veux rien me dire, alors je te suivrais partout et je finirai par découvrir ce que tu nous caches. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu as fini par savoir, pour Sasuke ? A l'époque, tu te fichais pas mal de savoir si tu te mettais en danger en lui venant en aide !<br>- Justement, tu as vu où ça m'a menée ?, m'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>- Et alors ?, s'énerva-t-il. Tu vas me dire que si c'était à refaire, tu laisserais Sasuke dans sa merde ?<p>

Je gardai le silence, prise de court. En fait, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Si la chance m'était donnée de revenir en arrière, prendrais-je les mêmes décisions ? Foncerais-je tête baissée comme je l'avais fait, tout en sachant ce qui m'attendait ? C'était un vaste sujet de réflexion dans lequel j'avais peur de me noyer si je m'y plongeais un peu trop, aussi préférai-je l'ignorer.

- La question ne se pose même pas, dis-je avec mépris. Je ne peux pas effacer mes erreurs. Par contre, je peux faire en sorte de ne pas en commettre d'autres. Et vous entraîner avec moi en serait une, justement.  
>- C'est un choix qui n'appartient pas qu'à toi, Sakura, hasarda Hinata de sa petite voix. C'est un peu de notre ressort aussi, tu ne crois pas ?<br>- Non, parce que vous ne savez rien de tout ça, contrai-je. Vous ne savez même pas que vous ne voulez pas savoir.  
>- Mais..., commença Naruto.<br>- Stop, coupa Minato. Je crois que ça suffit. Tout cela ne nous mènera nulle part. Je crois qu'il est juste bon que Sakura sache que, quand elle sera prête, elle saura où trouver des oreilles attentives.

Ma mère donna l'impression de s'étrangler. Elle devint toute rouge et explosa :

- Je ne vais pas attendre jusque là, Minato ! Je ne laisserai pas ma fille à la merci de je ne sais quel taré sous prétexte qu'elle se croit suffisamment grande pour régler ses problèmes sans l'aide de personne ! Aujourd'hui, vous l'avez trouvée endormie dans le parc, sans autre vêtement que sa chemise de nuit ! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ? Et qui sait ce qui pourrait encore lui arriver ? Je ne vais pas attendre qu'on la retrouve morte dans un coin sordide de Konoha pour m'inquiéter ! Je suis déjà à bout de nerfs et...

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains, les épaules agitées de sanglots. Sa douleur, je pouvais la ressentir physiquement. C'était une véritable torture. Je dus une fois de plus me convaincre qu'elle pourrait souffrir encore davantage, voire mourir, si je ne gardais pas le silence. Cette fois, cependant, l'argument ne me parut plus aussi solide. Lâchement, je préférai détourner le regard.

- Viens, maman, dis-je en lui prenant la main et en l'attirant avec moi vers la porte. Merci, Minato, merci pour tout. Naruto, Hinata...

Je me tournai vers mes amis. Tous deux me regardaient, plus tristes que la mort. Une fois de plus, mon cœur saigna. Je me forçai néanmoins à esquisser un semblant de sourire, avant de lâcher :

- On se voit demain en cours.

Puis, ma mère et moi quittâmes la maison des Uzumaki sans un regard en arrière. Parvenue à la maison, je constatai que quelqu'un – Sasuke ou Itachi, probablement – avait déposé mon sac d'affaires devant la porte. Je l'attrapai et le serrai contre moi, anéantie. Puis, lorsque ma mère ouvrit la porte d'entrée, je me précipitai dans ma chambre sans prendre le temps de l'embrasser. Pelotonnée sous mes draps, je passai la majorité de la nuit à pleurer, pleurer et pleurer encore.


	30. Neiges éternelles

Neiges éternelles

Je m'éveillai le matin en proie à un sentiment de désespoir comme j'en avais rarement connu. A l'instant où j'ouvris les yeux, j'aurais voulu les refermer à jamais. Tout me revint à la figure en une seule seconde et je suffoquai sous la violence du choc. Hébétée, je battis des paupières dans l'obscurité, prenant conscience de l'affreuse réalité. Je ne trouvai pas la force de me lever. Je n'avais jamais souhaité pouvoir rester dans mon lit avec autant de force. J'aurais aimé pouvoir mettre le monde sur pause, ne serait-ce qu'une journée.  
>Pendant un instant, je me demandai ce que j'avais fait de travers. La réponse me vint naturellement : absolument tout. Parmi tous les chemins que j'aurais pu emprunter, parmi toutes les bifurcations qui s'étaient présentées à moi, je n'avais fait que de mauvais choix. A croire que je l'avais fait exprès. A chaque fois que je me surprenais à penser que les choses ne pouvaient être pire, un nouvel élément s'ajoutait au poids de mes malheurs pour me prouver le contraire. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que, cette fois, j'avais atteint des sommets. J'avais beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne trouvais aucune échappatoire. A part... Non. Certes c'était la seule chose envisageable au premier abord mais... Je préférais ne pas y penser.<p>

M'armant des quelques miettes de courage que je réussis à glaner à droite et à gauche, je quittai la chaleur rassurante de mon lit et filai à la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais en bas. Ma mère venait de se lever mais, bien que ses yeux fussent encore voilés par les dernières brumes du sommeil, je pouvais encore y déceler la peur, l'inquiétude et la colère qui y régnaient en maîtres un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Jetant un œil à la pendule, je vis qu'elle affichait sept heures dix. La nuit avait été courte. Lorsque nous étions rentrées, il était plus de quatre heures. Or, si ma mère avait fait comme moi, elle ne s'était probablement pas endormie tout de suite... Pour ma part, j'estimais n'avoir qu'une petite heure de sommeil dans les pattes. Quant à savoir de combien ma mère pouvait se targuer, je l'ignorais mais, d'après l'image qu'elle me renvoyait, je ne misais pas sur grand chose.  
>Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers moi, un frisson glacial me parcourut l'échine. Elle m'en voulait de la faire souffrir ainsi, cela se lisait dans son regard. Elle me reprochait silencieusement de lui imposer cette épreuve. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais cela me suffit pour percevoir son amertume avec netteté. Immédiatement, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, elle dissimula cette rancœur derrière un pâle sourire.<p>

- Je ne te demanderai pas si tu as bien dormi, dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.  
>- Dans ce cas, je ne te le demanderai pas non plus, répondis-je en ouvrant le frigo.<p>

J'attrapai une bouteille de jus de fruits et bus une lampée à même le goulot. Puis je replaçai la bouteille à sa place, fermai le frigo et ouvris le placard à gâteaux.

- Sakura..., commença ma mère avec hésitation.  
>- Pas maintenant, maman, la coupai-je en sachant pertinemment de quoi elle souhaitait me parler. Pas de bon matin, s'il te plaît.<br>- Alors quand ?, demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

Je m'emparai d'un pain au chocolat emballé dans un sachet plastique et l'ouvris d'un coup de dents.

- Le mieux serait jamais, lâchai-je de but en blanc.

Je croquai dans ma viennoiserie tout en prenant garde à ne pas regarder ma mère qui, je le savais, m'observait d'un air déçu.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu mets autant de distance entre nous ces temps-ci, dit-elle soudain. Je croyais qu'on était suffisamment proches pour... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te comporterais comme ça avec moi, un jour.  
>Si je le fais, c'est pour ton bien, je te l'ai dit, arguai-je en lui faisant face. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que cette tension s'installe plus longtemps mais tant que tu persisteras à m'interroger à tout bout de champ, c'est inévitable.<br>- Tu n'as pas à me protéger !, s'emporta ma mère. Je suis l'adulte ici ! C'est à moi de prendre soin de toi et pas l'inverse !  
>- C'est justement là que tu te trompes, soupirai-je. Ce n'est pas une question d'âge, ce n'est pas une question de qui est adulte et qui ne l'est pas. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. On ne peut rien y faire.<br>- Mais..., commença-t-elle.  
>- Je dois aller en cours, la coupai-je en emportant mon pain au chocolat avec moi dans les escaliers. Ce n'est pas la peine de me reparler de ça ce soir, maman, ce que j'ai dit hier tient toujours. Je me débrouille toute seule, ce sont mes affaires et je ne tiens pas à entraîner qui que ce soit là-dedans. Si tu me fais confiance, tout se passera bien.<br>- Très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas coopérer, on va faire selon tes règles, s'écria ma mère en m'emboîtant le pas. A partir de maintenant, je t'interdis de revoir Sasuke.  
>- Ça, quelqu'un s'en est déjà chargé à ta place, tu as oublié ?, ricanai-je tout en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre d'un coup de pied.<br>- Alors je t'interdis de sortir !, cria-t-elle d'une voix dans laquelle perçait quelques sanglots. En dehors des heures de lycée, je veux te voir à la maison !

J'attrapai mon sac, le jetai sur mon épaule et me retournai. Du haut des escaliers, je dominai ma mère d'un bon mètre. Elle se tenait sur une marche, les lèvres pincées, la main serrée sur la rampe, luttant désespérément pour ne pas pleurer. Ce spectacle m'était insupportable. Décidément, je ne l'avais pas joué fine. Dans mon esprit, ma mère ne devait jamais entendre parler de mes problèmes. J'avais été suffisamment naïve pour me croire capable de lui cacher cette histoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réglée. J'avais cru pouvoir la tromper elle, mais aussi Naruto, Hinata, et les autres. J'avais cru qu'en gardant ce secret sous clé au plus profond de mon être, je ne risquais rien. Mais il s'était échappé sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Tout cela à cause de Madara. Pourquoi m'avait-il abandonnée dans ce parc, aux yeux de tous ? N'aurait-il pas pu me déposer chez moi ? Cela lui aurait-il coûté de m'éviter un tel scandale ? Puis je compris que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il m'avait placée sous les feux des projecteurs. J'avais perdu en discrétion et, par là-même, en capacité d'action. Avec la pression maternelle sur les épaules, je ne serais plus aussi libre de mes mouvements. De plus, Minato était le maire de la ville et, de surcroît, le père de mon meilleur ami. Je ne doutais pas qu'il garderait un œil sur moi. Or, un œil du maire équivalait à des centaines de paires d'yeux braquées sur moi en permanence. Ainsi, il était peu probable que j'échafaude quoi que ce soit pour nuire au vieil Uchiwa. C'était bien pensé. Mais s'il croyait que cela m'arrêterait, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. J'étais déterminée à me battre, coûte que coûte.

- Fais ce que tu veux, dis-je à l'issue de ma réflexion. De toute façon, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Je serai là à six heures.

Je dévalai les marches sans lui accorder le moindre regard et quittai la maison sans me retourner. Lorsque je fermai la porte, je crus entendre quelqu'un pleurer mais je fermai les yeux pour ne pas craquer et avançai promptement jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

C'est la mort dans l'âme que j'arrivai au lycée. Mes amis ne m'attendaient pas, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant. Je me demandai un instant si Naruto et Hinata avaient expliqué aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Heureusement, j'avais pris soin de dissimuler le bleu qui colorait ma pommette sous une couche de poudre. Il se voyait toujours un peu mais, au moins, ce n'était plus la première chose qui sautait aux yeux lorsqu'on les posait sur mon visage. Ainsi, je pourrais au moins m'épargner les regards curieux de mes condisciples. Enfin, au moins sur ce point là. Il ne fallait pas oublier que j'étais toujours la fille violée dans la tête de tout le monde, aussi ne me formalisai-je pas lorsque j'entendis des gens chuchoter sur mon passage. La tête haute, je passai le portail et me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe.

- Attention la voilà !, entendis-je murmurer en arrivant.

Le silence s'installa parmi le petit groupe qui c'était déjà formé à côté de la porte qui donnait sur la salle 122. Au centre de ce groupe, mes amis. Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Naruto mais celui-ci détourna les yeux. Les joues d'Hinata étaient rouges tandis qu'elle fixait le sol avec ostentation. Shikamaru et Kiba étaient là aussi, bien qu'ils n'appartiennent pas à notre classe. Tous deux me jetèrent un coup d'œil offusqué avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il se passait.

- Sakura, quelqu'un veut te voir, déclara la déléguée de classe, Kyoko, sans me regarder dans les yeux.

Mes camarades semblaient étrangement affairés mais je compris qu'ils n'osaient tout simplement pas me voir. Tant que je n'entrerais pas dans leur champ de vision, ils se ne se sentiraient pas obligés de me réciter la moindre parole de réconfort. J'étais une bête curieuse pour eux, ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Devaient-ils me dire qu'ils étaient désolés pour moi, aussi creuse cette phrase fut-elle ? Devaient-ils se comporter comme avant, au risque de me froisser ? Devaient-ils me parler de mon agression d'un ton détaché, pour me montrer que cela ne changeait en rien mon image à leurs yeux ? Ils l'ignoraient. Aussi préféraient-ils faire comme si je n'existais pas en attendant que le temps passe et que les choses soient un peu moins bizarres. Je ne devais pas m'attendre à beaucoup de conversations ces prochaines semaines... De plus, j'étais à peu près certaine que les profs auraient exactement le même comportement avec moi...

Soupirant, et comme Kyoko désignait la porte de la salle, j'abaissai la poignée, me glissai dans l'interstice et refermai derrière moi avant qu'une douzaine de regards curieux ne recueillent la moindre information permettant à la classe entière de jaser jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je voyais d'ici les idées qui commençaient à bourgeonner dans leurs têtes mais je préférais ne pas m'étendre là-dessus.

- Bonjour, Sakura, comment vas-tu ?

Je me retournai d'un bloc, choquée.

- Vous !, m'exclamai-je avec colère sous le regard amusé d'Orochimaru. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
>- Oh, oh, je devine que tu n'es pas très contente de me voir, n'est-ce pas ?, dit-il en feignant d'être offensé.<br>- Votre promptitude à informer Madara de la situation m'a valu quelques problèmes, grommelai-je en retour. Pourquoi l'avez-vous appelé, d'ailleurs ? Sasuke aurait très bien pu s'en charger.  
>- Maladresse de ma part, ma chère, assura Orochimaru en jouant avec une craie. J'ai eu le vieil Uchiwa au téléphone pour une toute affaire, c'est alors que ma décision de lui rendre Sasuke est venue sur le tapis, totalement pas hasard. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que sa réaction serait si vive et qu'il viendrait t'arracher à ton petit ami en pleine nuit... Il faut croire qu'il n'attendait que ça, le vieux. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne te portait pas dans son cœur...<p>

Son ton était plein de compassion, mais je ne me laissai pas avoir par son discours. Si Madara avait peut-être réagi de façon excessive, Orochimaru n'avait pas lâché la nouvelle concernant Sasuke par hasard, comme il espérait me le faire croire. Cet homme était suffisamment intelligent pour que chacun de ses actes, chacune de ses paroles, soient minutieusement calculés.

- Bien que je comprenne ta colère à mon égard, continua-t-il, je n'étais pas venu dans l'intention d'écouter ce que tu avais à me reprocher, tu t'en doutes. Je dois t'informer de certaines choses, des choses que j'ai déjà mis au point avec Sasuke hier soir.  
>- Sasuke ne travaille plus pour vous, déclarai-je à brûle pourpoint.<br>- Détrompe-toi, ma belle, dit-il dans un demi-sourire. D'abord, je vais te poser une question : sais-tu pourquoi je suis venue te voir ici, dans ton lycée ?

Je haussai les épaules. A vrai dire, j'avais décidé de ne plus me poser de questions sur sa façon d'agir. Cette homme était décidément impossible à cerner.

- Nous somme dans un des rares endroits neutres de la ville, un lieu que ni moi ni Madara ne pouvons contrôler, expliqua Orochimaru en tournant autour de moi. Ici, nous sommes à peu près sûrs qu'il ne peut pas te surveiller, en tout cas pas au sein d'une salle de classe. Erreur de sa part, il ne considère pas cet établissement comme un lieu propice à quelqu'un qui fomenterait un coup contre lui. C'est donc d'ici que nous allons l'atteindre.  
>- Je ne comprends pas bien ce que je peux faire contre lui en restant ici, ironisai-je. A moins que vous ayez l'intention de jouer la ville en le soumettant à un test de culture générale, je ne vois pas trop où vous voulez en venir.<p>

Orochimaru plissa les yeux et je me demandai un instant si je n'étais pas allée trop loin. Après tout, bien que j'ai tendance à l'oublier, il était mon supérieur. Je n'aurais pas dû me moquer de lui aussi ouvertement. Craignant que la sentence tombe, je baissai les yeux. Heureusement pour moi, il continua sur sa lancée, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans cet établissement qui travaillait pour moi autrefois, dit-il avec sérieux. Cette personne a même été plus qu'une employée à mes yeux, disons que je la considère un peu comme ma pupille. Il s'agit de la fille d'un ancien associé que j'ai recueilli à la mort de ce dernier. La pauvre enfant n'avait que huit ans. Je l'ai prise sous mon aile par pure générosité, mais elle m'a terriblement déçu autrefois...

Inconsciemment, j'avais déjà fait le lien avec les bribes de conversation que j'avais glanées la veille, lorsque Sasuke était au téléphone avec lui. Je me souvins d'un nom qui était sorti de façon parfaitement inattendue. Mais je ne pouvais pas y croire.

- Vous parlez de mademoiselle Mitarashi ?, demandai-je à demi-mot. Anko ?  
>- Elle-même !, s'enthousiasma Orochimaru comme s'il était fier que j'ai trouvé toute seule. Je lui ai tout appris, elle était l'un de mes meilleurs agents... Quel dommage qu'elle m'ait quitté, bien que je le lui ai concédé. Veux-tu que je te raconte l'histoire ? Une jeune fille comme toi ne pourra que l'apprécier.<p>

Il s'adossa confortablement au mur pendant que je levai les yeux vers la pendule accrochée au dessus du tableau. Dans quatre minutes, il serait huit heures.

- Mon professeur ne va pas tarder à arriver, dis-je en indiquant l'heure d'un signe de tête.  
>- Je crois que Mr Hatake a eu un empêchement ce matin, contesta Orochimaru.<br>- Comment ça ?, couinai-je en sentant la crainte me gagner.  
>- Rien de grave, un problème de voiture, dit-il en souriant à demi. Je devais m'assurer que tu serais disponible pour discuter un moment avec moi.<p>

Pauvre Mr Hatake, songeai-je. Puis je pris conscience du silence qui régnait à l'extérieur de la salle. Les autres élèves avaient visiblement déserté. Nul doute que quelqu'un était déjà venu leur annoncer la nouvelle de l'absence du professeur de philosophie. J'étais coincée.

- Très bien, soupirai-je, vaincue. Je vous écoute.  
>- Comme je le disais, l'histoire d'Anko risque de te plaire, commença Orochimaru. Tu n'ignores pas qu'elle est aussi proche que l'on peut l'être du frère de ce cher Sasuke ?<br>- Je sais, merci, confirmai-je. Et alors ?

Encore une fois, je laissai filtrer mon impatience et Orochimaru fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à me tenir...

- Pardon, marmonnai-je.  
>- Ton caractère est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai tenu à te garder près de moi, dit-il, mais prends garde à ne pas me faire regretter ma décision. L'impertinence n'est pas une valeur que j'apprécie chez mes hommes... ou mes femmes.<br>- Mmh, grommelai-je en ayant la décence de rougir un peu. Je suis désolée.  
>- Bien, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur pour cette fois, assura Orochimaru en faisant tourner la craie entre ses doigts. Tu connais la relation qui existe entre Anko et Itachi mais j'imagine que tu n'as aucune idée de la manière dont ils se sont rencontrés.<br>- Non, en effet, concédai-je.

Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Anko et Itachi avaient le même âge et je n'avais pas été surprise qu'ils s'apprécient. Anko avait un caractère bien trempé, c'était tout à fait le genre de femme qui convenait à Itachi. De plus, j'étais trop heureuse que ce dernier se soit trouvé une petite amie pour chercher plus loin. Le début de sa relation avec Anko coïncidait presque parfaitement avec l'amélioration de ses rapports avec son frère. Pour moi, Itachi avait pu se libérer un peu de sa culpabilité en se sentant aimé par quelqu'un. Cela lui avait probablement permit de se rapprocher de Sasuke.

- Je crois qu'ils n'ont officialisé leur relation que depuis quelques mois, c'est cela ?, s'enquit Orochimaru. Oh, ils auront fait cela dans l'espoir de me berner, ils croyaient peut être me cacher qu'ils se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps que ça.

Il marqua une pause et je me retins de le pousser à continuer. Ses insinuations m'intriguaient. Pourquoi Itachi et Anko auraient-ils pris la peine de se cacher ? Qu'avaient-ils fait qu'ils souhaitaient dissimuler à Orochimaru ? J'entraperçus une réponse possible. Et si leur relation datait de bien avant un an, et si... s'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter alors qu'Itachi travaillait pour Madara et Anko pour Orochimaru ?

- Tu as deviné, n'est-ce pas ?, fit Orochimaru en souriant devant mon expression choquée. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que ça allait te plaire. Il y a trois ans, Itachi et Anko étaient exactement dans la même situation que Sasuke et toi.  
>- Mais comment... ?, balbutiai-je.<p>

Comment avaient-ils pu le cacher ? Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Comment en étaient-ils venus à se fréquenter ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

- Je crois que, la première fois qu'ils se sont vus, c'était lors d'une entrevue entre ce vieux Madara et moi. Itachi était parmi les hommes chargés de protéger la vie du vieil homme et Anko était à mes côtés, comme toujours à cette époque. Je crois avoir perçu l'intérêt qu'ils se portaient ce jour-là. Quant à savoir de quand date leur relation, je serais incapable de le dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Anko m'a prié de la laisser partir peu de temps après qu'Itachi ait quitté l'Akatsuki. Sasuke t'a-t-il raconté comment son frère a réussi à fausser compagnie à l'organisation de son aïeul ?

Je m'en souvenais parfaitement. C'était même moi qui lui avait posé la question, espérant que Sasuke pourrait s'en tirer de la même façon.

- Il a dit qu'il avait marchandé sa liberté contre des informations sur un..., répondis-je.

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. Tout tombait subitement sous le sens.

- Un type qui tient tête à Madara depuis des années, ajoutai-je. C'était vous, l'autre pointure de la ville.  
>- Oui, c'était moi, approuva Orochimaru. Itachi n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans mes locaux, je ne lui connaissais aucun contact parmi mes alliés, proches ou lointains. Je n'ai donc jamais supposé qu'il était détenteur de ce genre d'informations. Je n'ai appris que très récemment que c'était lui qui avait transmis ce savoir à Madara. Tu te doutes bien que, si j'avais su qu'il avait vendu des informations me concernant, je ne l'aurais pas laissé en vie. Mais il a su faire preuve de discrétion et, surtout, Madara a su dissimuler son implication là-dedans. Une dernière fleur pour son protégé, dira-t-on.<p>

Il sourit faiblement et je me surpris une fois de plus à ressentir des sentiments mitigés à son égard. Sur de nombreux points, il me paraissait être un homme magnanime, courtois et capable de gentillesse. Je ressentais pourtant de la colère, voire de la haine, contre lui et ses semblables. Je ne savais pas trop sur quel pied danser avec lui.

- Pourquoi avoir épargné la vie d'Itachi, lorsque vous avez su que c'était lui qui vous avait balancé ?, ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.  
>- A quoi bon ?, répondit-il. C'était trop tard de toute façon. La mort d'Itachi ne m'aurait rien apporté. Tandis que, vivant, je savais qu'il pouvait encore m'être utile. On en vient au point qui m'intéresse. Lorsque j'ai appris pour Anko et Itachi, bien avant qu'ils ne se montrent au grand jour, j'ai compris du même coup pourquoi Anko m'avait quitté et comment Madara avait obtenu ces informations. Tu imagines combien je me suis senti trahi lorsque j'ai réalisé que c'était Anko qui, souhaitant venir en aide à Itachi, l'avait rencardé sur certains de mes projets, lui fournissant ainsi une porte de sortie.<br>- Pourquoi vous a-t-elle trahi ?, m'étonnai-je.

Orochimaru l'avait élevée depuis ses huit ans, ce n'était pas rien. On pouvait dire tout ce que l'on voulait sur cet homme, il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Je ne connaissais rien de leur histoire, aussi ne me permettais-je pas de la juger, mais je ne l'imaginais pas se conduire ainsi.

- Elle était malheureuse dans ce milieu, expliqua Orochimaru en haussant les épaules. Je le voyais bien, même si elle faisait semblant de s'amuser pour me faire plaisir. Dès qu'elle abattait quelqu'un, elle n'était plus la même pendant plusieurs jours. Je savais qu'elle finirait par s'en aller. J'étais prêt à la laisser partir, elle ne m'était pas vraiment indispensable. Mais, les années passaient et elle ne se décidait toujours pas. Puis il y a eu un événement, un événement qu'elle ne m'a, je crois, jamais pardonné.

J'attendis, patiente. Je me surpris à apprécier ce moment. Orochimaru avait raison, cette histoire me plaisait. Je pouvais parfaitement me mettre à la place d'Anko ; nous étions pareilles, elle et moi. Ce qu'elle avait vécu autrefois, je le vivais aujourd'hui et le fait qu'elle s'en soit sortie me redonnait de l'espoir en ce qui concernait mon propre avenir.

- Vois-tu, elle s'était rapprochée de deux hommes dans l'organisation, raconta Orochimaru. Des jeunes gens d'à peu près son âge, qui faisaient partie de mes effectifs depuis deux ou trois ans. Ils étaient bons amis, tous les trois. Malheureusement, j'ai un jour appris qu'ils n'étaient là qu'en qualité d'espions pour Madara, qui me surveillait beaucoup à l'époque car mon business prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et commençait à empiéter sur le sien. Cela s'est passé environ un an avant qu'Anko ne quitte mon organisation. Elle avait tout juste vingt ans, si je ne me trompe pas. Elle était avec ces deux types lorsque j'ai envoyé Kabuto, le plus ancien et le plus fidèle de mes hommes, les exécuter. Il les a abattus sous ses yeux.

Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer le cri d'effroi qui s'apprêtait à passer mes lèvres. Comment avait-il pu donner un tel ordre ? Comment avait-il pu envoyer quelqu'un tuer les deux plus proches amis de celle qu'il considérait, il l'avait dit lui même, comme sa pupille.

- Je ne pouvais laisser passer ça, se justifia-t-il. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait avec eux à ce moment là car elle était censée être partie en mission depuis plus d'une heure. J'avais l'intention d'expliquer leur disparition d'une façon ou d'une autre lorsqu'elle rentrerait mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je l'avais prévu.

Les regrets qui filtraient à travers sa voix étaient-ils sincères ou s'agissait-il là d'un très bon jeu d'acteur ? Je l'ignorais mais, tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'était que la balance de mes sentiments penchait de plus en plus du côté de la haine. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il aurait préféré ne pas faire de peine à Anko, si cela avait été possible. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Son comportement était parfois trop humain pour qu'il puisse se targuer d'être à la tête d'une grande organisation criminelle. Lorsque je le comparais à Madara, je voyais tout de suite où se situait ma préférence.

- Elle a donc donné ces informations à Itachi pour se venger, selon vous ?, demandai-je tout en connaissant la réponse.  
>- Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait?, demanda Orochimaru en retour. Je crois que sa haine à mon égard était trop forte. Elle avait besoin de me rendre la pareille, tout comme Sasuke a cherché à se venger de son frère en rejoignant l'Akatsuki.<p>

Cela se tenait. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir avec cette histoire, bien qu'elle fut passionnante.

- Lorsque j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait trahie, ma colère était immense, continua Orochimaru. Mais je ne l'ai pas tuée. Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la faire assassiner comme n'importe lequel de mes hommes. Je lui ai donc laissé la vie sauve, je l'ai laissée vivre avec Itachi, tout en songeant au jour où elle devrait payer pour ça. Et je crois bien que ce jour est arrivé.

- Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?, m'exclamai-je en serrant les poings.  
>- Rien, rassure-toi, assura-t-il. Je vais juste lui donner un travail. Le dernier travail qu'elle aura à faire pour moi. Après, je la laisserai tranquille.<p>

Je l'observai d'un air sceptique. Si cela devait lui faire payer sa dette de l'avoir trahi, je me doutais que ce travail ne serait pas de tout repos. J'espérais juste qu'il ne constituerait aucun danger pour elle. Si Anko venait à mourir, Itachi ne s'en remettrait pas.

- J'ai laissé Sasuke repartir chez Madara à une condition, expliqua Orochimaru en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la classe. Il fera semblant de travailler pour lui mais, en réalité, il sera ma taupe dans le camp ennemi. Son frère m'a causé quelques problèmes par le passé en divulguant ces informations à Madara, alors il est normal qu'il me rende la pareille. Cependant, pour remonter jusqu'à moi sans attirer les soupçons, il va falloir ruser. Car, comme tu le sais toi-même, le vieil homme va le surveiller étroitement, tout comme il compte surveiller Itachi et, surtout, il va te faire surveiller, toi. Alors, pour que tout ce qu'il pourra trouver remonte jusqu'à moi, nous allons utiliser le lien qui existe entre nos deux tourtereaux. Sasuke a déjà dû en parler à son frère et Anko est donc probablement au courant, elle aussi. Vous quatre formerez une chaîne entre Madara et moi. Une chaîne qui passera par le lycée, ce lieu sur lequel il n'a aucun pouvoir.  
>- Je ne comprends pas, déclarai-je bien que ce ne fut pas totalement vrai.<br>- Je résume, dit-il en pesant ses mots. Sasuke recueillera les informations qu'il jugera utiles auprès de l'Akatsuki puis il les transmettra à son frère. Celui-ci les donnera à Anko qui, par un heureux hasard, est ton professeur ici. Elle te fera parvenir ces informations en toute discrétion et tu n'auras donc plus qu'à me les rapporter.

C'était réfléchi. Intelligent, même. Un peu trop intelligent selon moi. Un goût amer emplit ma bouche lorsque je compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un plan de dernière minute.

- Vous aviez préparé tout ça depuis le début, pas vrai ?, murmurai-je en luttant pour ne pas lui lancer de regard haineux. Dès le premier jour, vous saviez que nous pouvions vous être utile dans ce sens. C'est pour ça que vous avez tenu à ce que je rejoigne vos rangs, moi aussi. Mes talents pour le tir n'y sont pour rien.  
>- Ne soit pas si dure avec toi-même, dit-il. Je ne dénigre pas ton don certain pour la gâchette. Disons que tu me seras doublement utile, dans ce cas. Mais tu as vu juste, je dois bien te l'accorder. Lorsque je t'ai vu tirer sur ces deux hommes, lorsque j'ai reconnus Sasuke et lorsque j'ai compris la relation qui vous liait, les étapes de mon plan se sont parfaitement mises en place dans ma tête. A ma grande satisfaction, tout s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu. Je savais que Madara ne me laisserait jamais avoir Sasuke, mais qu'il se ficherait bien de savoir ce que, toi, tu pouvais devenir. Je savais qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que je te garde, j'avais même deviné qu'il serait trop heureux de se débarrasser de toi, qui avait un peu trop d'influence sur Sasuke. Je me doutais qu'il ordonnerait à ce dernier de rompre tout contact avec toi et que, par là-même, il se croirait à l'abri de toute forme de double jeu de sa part. Le seul point sur lequel j'ai eu de la chance, c'est Anko. Je savais qu'elle travaillait dans cet établissement mais je n'aurais jamais osé espérer qu'elle soit ton professeur !<br>- Vous pensez vraiment que ce plan génial va marcher indéfiniment ?, demandai-je en croisant les bras. A force de voir tous ses secrets s'envoler, Madara finira par comprendre le lien entre Sasuke, Itachi, Anko et moi.  
>- Je ne pense pas, nia Orochimaru. Je crois plutôt qu'il se tournera vers tous ses autres hommes avant de se remettre en question et d'envisager qu'il puisse y avoir une faille autour de Sasuke. Il est si imbu de lui-même que, s'il n'a pas encore vu la brèche, il ne l'envisagera pas avant longtemps. De plus, il sait parfaitement qu'Anko ne travaille plus pour moi depuis plusieurs années. Il sait qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Quelle raison aurait-elle de revenir vers moi ?<br>- Aucune, si ce n'est le chantage, arguai-je. Il sait que vous ne rechigneriez pas à la menacer pour obtenir d'elle un service.  
>- Je vois que tu commences à avoir une assez bonne idée de qui je suis, dit-il avec un large sourire. En effet, je pourrais faire ça. Je l'aurais même probablement fait si Anko ne m'était pas redevable. Cependant, Madara le sait comme moi, une personne achetée ne vaut pas une personne fidèle. Si la menace avait pu la convaincre, une menace plus grande encore aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Dans notre milieu, nous n'utilisons pas l'argent ou le chantage pour obtenir un travail sérieux de personnes en qui nous n'avons pas placé toute notre confiance. Il sait cela. Il n'envisagera jamais que j'ai pu utiliser Anko pour une tâche aussi périlleuse. Il ne me croira pas capable de prendre un tel risque.<br>- Si vous le dites, admis-je en songeant qu'il avait sûrement raison. Autre chose, vous ne croyez pas que les informations pourraient se déformer en passant par autant d'intermédiaires ?  
>- Nous sommes au XXIe siècle, Sakura !, s'exclama-t-il d'un air goguenard. Ne crois pas que je sois étranger aux nouvelles technologies. Bien sûr, la transmission ne sera pas faite verbalement, cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Non, votre unique outil dans ce travail, ce sera ceci.<p>

Il extirpa une clé USB de sa poche et la plaça devant mon nez.

- Prends là, dit-il en la plaçant dans me main. Tu la donneras à Anko demain après-midi, je crois savoir que tu as cours avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Pourquoi lui donner une clé ?, m'enquis-je. La passation ne devrait-elle pas se faire dans l'autre sens ?<br>- Pas si on prend toutes les précautions possibles, expliqua-t-il d'un air entendu. Cette clé est neuve, elle n'a jamais servi. Elle est de couleur et de forme neutre, il s'agit d'une clé parmi tant d'autres, qui pourrait appartenir à tout le monde.

Je voyais où il voulait en venir.

- Si quelqu'un la trouve dans les affaires d'Anko, dans les miennes, dans celles d'Itachi ou de Sasuke, on ne pourra pas pour autant établir de lien entre nous, devinai-je. Et le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais servi empêche d'y trouver des fichiers effacés et, donc, de déterminer qui est son propriétaire légitime. Ce qui aurait été possible si Sasuke avec fourni l'une de ses clés personnelles.  
>- Bravo, me félicita Orochimaru avec sincérité. Ton intelligence fait également partie de ces qualités qui font de toi une personne unique. Une personne qui, je l'espère, ne me décevra pas.<p>

Il me tendit la main et je la serrai.

- Je dois quand même vous prévenir que ma mère m'a interdit de sortir en dehors des heures de cours, déclarai-je avec un léger sentiment de honte. Pour ce qui est des séances d'entraînements...  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton emploi du temps scolaire va s'alléger périodiquement, m'assura-t-il. Tu pourras te libérer quelques heures par semaine sans qu'elle n'en sache rien. Et puis je te crois tout à fait capable de faire le mur, comme n'importe quelle adolescente. Pour le moment, ta mission principale, c'est la clé. Lorsqu'elle te sera revenue, fais le moi savoir avec ça.<p>

Il plaça un boîtier noir dans ma main.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?, demandai-je en faisant tourner le boîtier dans ma main.  
>- C'est peut-être un peu archaïque pour vous, les jeunes, mais ceci est un bipeur, m'expliqua-t-il. Il n'y a que le numéro du bipeur de Kabuto répertorié à l'intérieur. Tu le sélectionnes, tu valides et il viendra m'avertir dès qu'il verra ton numéro.<p>

Il me montra le fonctionnement de l'appareil, plutôt sommaire, et me demanda si j'avais bien compris la suite des opérations. Comme une élève ayant bien appris sa leçon, je lui répétai point par point ce qui était prévu. Je donnerais la clé à Anko le lendemain. Elle se chargerait de la faire parvenir à Itachi, qui la donnerait à Sasuke. Lorsque ce dernier aurait recueilli des informations susceptibles d'intéresser Orochimaru, la clé ferait le trajet inverse. Dès que je l'aurais en main, je biperais Kabuto et Orochimaru donnerais alors des directives pour que la clé lui revienne. C'était simple et, pour une fois, cela ne semblait pas très dangereux.

- Concernant tes entraînements, je te tiendrai au courant dès que possible, dit-il. Attends-toi à devoir te rendre chez Yoroi dès que tu auras un prof absent.  
>- Bien, acquiesçai-je.<br>- Alors, c'est parfait, dit-il en souriant. J'entrevois de grandes choses à travers notre coopération, jeune fille.

Et il me planta là. Je demeurai longtemps interdite, seule dans cette salle qui n'était jusqu'alors que ma salle de philosophie. Je m'interrogeai sur la façon dont Orochimaru avait réussi à pénétrer dans le lycée et à faire savoir à Kyoko qu'il désirait me voir sans attirer l'attention. Je renonçai rapidement à trouver une explication. J'avais compris que cet homme était d'un intelligence qui me dépassait. Je posai les yeux sur le bipeur que je tenais toujours au creux de ma main droite. Je réalisai que, cette fois, j'avais les deux pieds derrière la ligne. Les choses sérieuses commençaient seulement maintenant. 


	31. Souffle d'un vent nouveau

Hi guys!

Ouh que oui, cela fait longtemps, bien, bien, biiiien longtemps! Comme d'hab je m'en excuse. Cette année a été apocalyptique pour moi. Trop de boulot, beaucoup trop de boulot. M'enfin, m'en voila venue à bout, et c'est merveilleux, surtout parce que je l'ai réussie! =D  
>Je me suis relancée dans mes écrits avec bonheur (je ne fais plus que ça depuis trois jours, c'est redevenu une drogue) alors évidemment, j'arrive avec un chapitre! Que dis-je, deux! Et ils sont longs... Les prochains chapitres seront longs, globalement. Et il va se passer pas mal de choses!<br>J'espère que vous êtes toujours là au rendez-vous =) Je sais que je ne vous mérite pas mais si vous répondez présent ce sera merveilleux!

A très très vite!

* * *

><p><span>Souffle d'un vent nouveau<span>

- Alors, tu te sens prête ?

Je me retournai vers Naoki, qui faisait tourner son stylo entre ses doigts. Il me gratifia d'un sourire charmeur, un sourire auquel j'étais habituée désormais. Mais qui n'avait toujours aucun effet sur moi. Je souris à mon tour. Naoki m'était sympathique, malgré ses tentatives répétées pour me séduire. Je posai mon regard sur sa main, qui tremblait un peu, et demandai :

- Et toi ?  
>- Pas le moins du monde, soupira-t-il. J'ai envie de me barrer.<br>- Dis-toi qu'après ça, on sera libre, dis-je pour lui donner du courage.  
>- Mouais, fit-il. N'empêche que c'est chiant.<br>- Silence dans la salle, s'il vous plait !, cria une femme d'apparence austère qui entrait à cet instant.

Je pivotai pour me placer face à mon bureau. J'avais beau faire la fière, je n'étais pas rassurée. Cette fois, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Je gardai en pensée les encouragements que ma mère m'avait donnés ce matin et priai pour que le sort fut clément avec moi.  
>Jusque là, cela c'était plutôt bien passé. J'étais confiante, mais cette dernière ligne droite m'angoissait affreusement. L'épreuve n'avait rien de terrible par rapport à tout ce que j'avais dû affronter au cours de la semaine. Pourtant, c'était la dernière et je tenais à terminer en beauté.<p>

- Vous, au fond, faites-moi le plaisir de ranger ce téléphone qui dépasse de votre poche !, ordonna l'examinatrice. Je vais distribuer les sujets.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt. J'entendis Naoki me souhaiter bonne chance, puis ce fut le silence. Lorsque mon sujet d'Espagnol arriva devant moi, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de lire le texte qui nous était proposé. Il était question d'une jeune fille qui souhaitait abandonner l'école après le lycée pour aller vivre avec son petit copain. Elle se lançait dans une joute argumentative avec ses parents, visiblement peu enclins à la laisser abandonner ses études. La jeune fille, une certaine Karina, ne se laissait pas démonter et tentait d'expliquer à ses parents à quel point sa vie d'adolescente était pourrie et qu'elle espérait mieux de la vie active. Mouais, tout à fait bidon comme sujet de bac, songeai-je. Le message subliminal était qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter au diplôme du secondaire. Partez à l'université, les enfants ! Voila ce que le ministère de l'éducation souhaitait nous inculquer à travers ce texte. Pourtant, moi, tout ce que je retenais de ce joyeux numéro, c'était que cette Karina craignait. Que savait-elle de la vie d'adulte, d'abord ? N'était-elle pas satisfaite de vivre sans problèmes financiers, sans souci de logement ? N'avait-elle pas des amis avec qui partager des soirées de rires et de jeux ? Comment pouvait-elle balancer tout cela aux orties sans réfléchir ? Elle soulevait des problèmes de liberté, d'autonomie, de responsabilités, mais que connaissait-elle de ces choses-là du haut de ses dix-sept ans ? Rien. Elle était bien ingrate, cette Karina.  
>Naoki soufflait toutes les deux minutes, ce qui me fit sourire. L'espagnol n'avait jamais été son fort, ni l'anglais d'ailleurs, ni même aucune matière littéraire. Lui, c'était un vrai scientifique, un pur et dur. Il ne savait parler qu'une seule langue étrangère, celle des mathématiques. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de philosopher, d'interpréter l'histoire ou de rédiger des notes sur un film relatant les origines de l'obésité aux États-Unis, il butait. Par contre, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'écrire des pages et des pages de calculs, de trouver la faille dans un logiciel informatique ou d'émettre des hypothèses sur la physique quantique, il n'y en avait pas un qui lui arrivait à la cheville. J'imaginais que c'était là ce qu'on appelait une vocation. Même s'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot au problème de Karina, il n'était pas concerné puisque, de toute façon, il était d'ors et déjà admis dans une école préparatoire de maths renommée à l'autre bout du pays. Son chemin était déjà tout tracé, et je l'enviais pour ça.<p>

Je répondis aux questions avec une facilité qui m'étonna moi-même et ne mâchai pas mes mots lorsqu'il s'agit de critiquer la décision de Karina à travers une expression écrite de trois cents mots. J'apposai le point final à ma copie une heure avant la fin de l'épreuve puis j'allai déposer ma feuille auprès de l'examinatrice, signai à côté de mon nom, attrapai mon sac et quittai la classe. Je descendis les escaliers qui menaient dans la grande cour du second lycée de Konoha, celui où je passais mon bac cette année. Les lieux ne m'étaient pas totalement inconnus puisque c'était aussi là que j'avais passé mon bac l'année précédente. Un souvenir désagréable.

- Tiens, tu as fini toi aussi, me lança Yoko, une fille de ma classe qui passait l'épreuve dans une autre salle, lorsque je passai le portail.  
>- Oui, ça n'avait rien de compliqué, dis-je en haussant les épaules.<br>- Alors, comment ça s'est passé finalement ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Ton bilan, cette année ?  
>- Je pense que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, assurai-je d'un air satisfait.<br>- Et tes projets pour l'année prochaine ?, s'enquit-elle avec cette excitation qui caractérise chaque élève de terminale. Tu vas dans quelle fac ?

J'eus l'impression qu'un bloc de pierre venait d'atterrir dans mon estomac et mon sentiment de bonheur éclata comme un ballon. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je m'enthousiasmais à ce point à l'idée d'avoir mon bac. Au fond, j'aurais très bien pu ne pas l'avoir. Contrairement à Karina, moi, je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais coincée ici. Pour l'instant...

- Je ne sais pas encore, balbutiai-je sans oser lui avouer que je n'irais pas à la fac. J'attends encore des réponses.  
>- Ils soûlent, ces administratifs !, s'emporta Yoko. C'est pareil pour moi, j'attends désespérément que l'université de Suna daigne me répondre, sans quoi je n'aurai d'autre choix que d'aller à Kumo. Parce que la fac d'Iwa, merci ! Qui voudrait aller là-bas, franchement ?<p>

Elle rit. Pour ma part, je me retins de lui balancer mon poing à la figure. Moi, j'aurais aimé y aller à la fac d'Iwa. En fait, n'importe quelle fac aurait fait l'affaire. Konoha ne proposait pas de parcours scientifique parmi ses programmes universitaires, allez savoir pourquoi. Quant à partir, c'était hors de question, pas avec mes... attaches. Ces satanés liens qui enserraient mes chevilles et me retenaient prisonnière ici, peut-être jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais tout cela allait peut être changer...

Cela faisait près d'un an et demi que je travaillais pour Orochimaru. Dix-huit mois durant lesquels mon rôle au sein de son organisation avait évolué. Le plan qu'Orochimaru avait mis en place avec la clé USB avait été un franc succès. Après que Madara ait perdu la moitié de son patrimoine en moins de six mois et fait exécuter près d'un tiers de ses hommes, il en était venu à la conclusion que plus rien ne devait filtrer nulle part. Il s'occupait de tout lui-même, quitte à sacrifier plusieurs heures de sommeil chaque jour. Toutes les données concernant ses affaires étaient conservées sur un ordinateur dernier cri protégé de la meilleure façon possible. Même le meilleur des hackers aurait eu du mal à en tirer la moindre information. Mais, loin de s'en montrer irrité, Orochimaru s'était considéré comme satisfait et avait décidé de mettre fin à la mission. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Pendant que Madara perdait de l'argent et des hommes, Orochimaru, tel un serpent agile, avait su s'immiscer dans chacune des failles de son rival pour tirer profit de ses faiblesses. Il avait signé des contrats avec nombre de grandes figures qui travaillaient autrefois avec Madara et, tandis que les finances du vieil Uchiwa battaient de l'aile, il avait également conclut des accords avec une partie de ses fournisseurs. Désormais, Orochimaru avait le monopole des activités illégales à Konoha et dans les bourgades voisines. A sa grande fierté, il était parvenu à évincer Madara du trône qu'il occupait depuis si longtemps.  
>J'avais cru pouvoir profiter de sa bonne humeur pour négocier ma liberté. Lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé que mon rôle d'intermédiaire était terminé, j'avais senti une vague de soulagement me submerger. Mais, une fois de plus, j'avais fait preuve d'une extrême naïveté. Lorsque je lui avais soumis ma requête, Orochimaru m'avait rit au nez, avant de déclarer qu'il avait encore besoin de moi pour d'autres besognes. C'est ainsi qu'il m'avait nommée à ses côtés et que j'avais rejoint l'équipe qui était chargée de sa protection lors de ses déplacements. Si certains pouvaient voir là une preuve de confiance, je n'y voyais personnellement rien d'autre que de la méfiance. Il savait que sa décision m'avait rendue amère et il désirait prévenir toute tentative de vengeance en gardant un œil sur moi en permanence. Il appliquait ainsi à la lettre le proverbe qui voulait que l'on garde près de soi ses amis et encore plus près ses ennemis. Étant constamment sous ses yeux, je ne pouvais me permettre de faire un seul pas de travers.<br>Des ennemis justement, cette promotion incongrue m'en avait valus quelques uns. Les hommes d'Orochimaru ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils considéraient comme un traitement de faveur et voyaient d'un mauvais œil ma promiscuité avec leur chef. J'étais donc constamment sur mes gardes lorsque j'évoluais seule dans le repaire, ce qui fort heureusement n'arrivait que très rarement. La plupart du temps, j'étais soit avec les membres de mon équipe, dont Zaku faisait partie, soit avec Suigetsu. Inutile de préciser qu'Orochimaru évitait au maximum de me laisser arpenter seule les couloirs, de crainte que je planifie le moindre complot à son égard. Pourtant, toutes ces précautions ne pouvaient le protéger des pensées qui germaient de plus en plus souvent dans mon esprit.  
>En effet, si mon nouveau travail m'avait valu quelques frayeurs, il m'avait également endurcie. La différence était notable et, lorsque je laissais mon esprit vagabonder dans le passé, je songeais souvent à ce que mon nouveau moi aurait fait dans les situations qui m'étaient alors apparues comme inextricables. Je songeai à ce que je ferais, à présent, si je devais me rendre dans un entrepôt où m'attendaient des types aux motivations douteuses. Je songeais à ce que j'aurais fait ce jour-là, lorsque Madara m'avait brutalement arrachée des bras de Sasuke pour me jeter, inconsciente, dans le parc. Oui, je songeais à tout cela et je pensais que je n'étais alors qu'une jeune fille faible, perdue dans un monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas. Ce monde, désormais, c'était le mien. Et je n'avais plus l'intention de me laisser faire.<p>

- Sakura ?

Je levai les yeux vers Yoko, qui m'observait d'un air à la fois vexé et inquiet. De toute évidence, elle attendait une réponse de ma part, réponse qu'il allait m'être difficile de donner puisque je n'avais pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait raconté au cours des deux dernières minutes.

- Pardon, tu disais ?, demandai-je en affichant un sourire faux. Désolée, je repensais à une question qu'on a eu hier en maths et à laquelle j'ai mal répondu, je crois.

Si seulement mes pensées pouvaient se limiter à des choses aussi futiles..., songeai-je tout en essayant de paraître attentive.

- Je te demandais si tu comptais venir chez moi ce soir?, dit Yoko d'un air bougon. Pour fêter la fin des examens ? Enfin, tu sais bien, je te l'ai déjà dis hier mais je crois que tu n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir venir...  
>- Ah !, fis-je, prise de cours. Eh bien... En fait, non, je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à ma mère de manger avec elle, on doit aller au cinéma après, enfin tu vois ? Je suis désolée, vraiment...<br>- Ce n'est pas grave, grommela Yoko. De toute façon, je ne me faisais pas de fausses idées, tu n'es jamais disponible quand on fait des soirées...

Je tiquai sous le reproche. Si je ne venais pas aux soirées, c'était tout simplement parce que j'étais trop occupée ailleurs à tenir en joue des types pour les faire parler, ou à essayer d'interpréter les visages impassibles d'une cinquantaine de personnes en essayant de déterminer laquelle serait la plus susceptible de dissimuler un calibre 38 sous sa veste de costard ou dans les plis de son étole, ou bien encore à soutenir le regard d'un homme en face de moi, armé jusqu'au dent, pendant que nos chefs respectifs tentaient de dissimuler leur hostilité réciproque sous un discours d'une politesse exquise mais qui laissait néanmoins filtrer des intentions meurtrières. Tout cela, je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas l'expliquer à Yoko. Je me contentai donc d'un sourire d'excuse emprunt d'amertume.

- Je sais, concédai-je. J'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé.  
>- Des activités extrascolaires ?, s'enquit-elle d'un ton curieux.<br>- Je..., hésitai-je. Oui, en quelque sorte.  
>- Non, c'est surtout son mec qui lui prend du temps, déclara une voix derrière nous. Comme il n'est pas au lycée, tu dois passer ton temps avec lui, hein ?<p>

Je me retournai, surprise. Naoki. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement fier de lui. Je haussai un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, demandai-je sans parvenir à dissimuler mon agacement.  
>- Oh, arrête, fais pas celle qui comprend pas, ricana le jeune homme sous l'oeil attentif de Yoko. On sait tous que tu as un mec, et que ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Sinon, tu penses bien que j'aurais tenté ma chance. Et que je n'aurais pas été le seul à le faire. Mais bon, je tiens à ma vie quand même...<p>

Il me fit un clin d'oeil. Sa franchise avait quelque chose de déstabilisant, parfois. Pourtant je n'étais pas étonnée par ses paroles. Je n'étais pas complètement aveugle. J'avais bien compris ce que signifiaient ses manœuvres et ses tentatives de drague à mon égard. Je n'y avais jamais prêté attention, même si Naoki était quelqu'un de drôle et sympathique, dont la beauté était indiscutable. Ses yeux d'un vert sombre, profond, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés et son sourire craquant en avaient charmé plus d'une au lycée. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont Yoko le regardait. Si elle avait pu l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, elle l'aurait fait. Ce qui m'inquiétait davantage, c'était son allusion à « mon mec » et au fait qu'il n'était pas « n'importe qui ». Je savais bien, au fond de moi, ce que ces paroles pouvaient signifier. Mais j'espérais me tromper.

- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles, déclarai-je avec prudence en espérant que Naoki m'en dirait plus.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, comme agacé par mon entêtement. Cet air soudain sérieux lui allait à ravir.

- Sasuke ?, fit-il en haussant les sourcils. Tu sortais avec lui l'année dernière, pas vrai ? J'imagine que c'est toujours le cas.

Ce nom, je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps. Orochimaru ne le prononçait plus depuis que Sasuke ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Au début, Suigetsu aimait m'interroger à son sujet mais il avait vite renoncé lorsqu'il avait vu l'effet dévastateur que cela avait sur moi. C'était devenu un tabou entre nous. Ma mère n'en faisait jamais mention non plus, préférant se comporter comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. J'ignorais encore si c'était par respect pour moi ou par rancœur envers lui. De toute façon, le résultat était le même. Naruto et les autres étaient partis à l'université, loin de toutes ces questions et loin des problèmes posés par notre amitié. Non, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où j'entendais encore ce prénom se répéter sans cesse, et cet endroit n'était autre que mon esprit. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais quitté, pas une seule seconde. Toutes mes pensées, tous mes actes, toutes mes paroles, rien n'était fait sans que je m'interroge sur ce qu'il aurait fait ou dit à ma place. Rien n'était fait sans que je me demande ce qu'il penserait de moi en me voyant. Non, Sasuke ne m'avait pas quittée un seul instant. Mais il semblait avoir quitté toutes les lèvres, jusqu'à ce que Naoki prononce son nom.

- Oui..., déclarai-je dans un souffle. Oui, on sortait ensemble.

Puis je me mis à réfléchir. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?, demandai-je d'un ton accusateur.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Yoko rougissait et fuyait mon regard. Je devinai qu'elle aussi était au courant. Seulement, il n'y avait que Naoki pour mettre les pieds dans le plat de cette façon. Combien de personne était au courant de ma relation avec Sasuke ? Et surtout, dans quelles circonstances l'avaient-ils appris ?

- Je te rappelle qu'on était déjà dans le même lycée pendant ta première terminale, grommela Naoki.  
>- La dernière fois que Sasuke a mis les pieds au lycée, on ne sortait pas encore ensemble, dis-je d'un ton soupçonneux. Tu n'as donc pas pu nous voir au bahut.<p>

Naoki se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné. Ce geste me rappelait tristement quelqu'un, un jeune homme blond rieur que j'avais longtemps considéré comme mon meilleur ami. Naruto. On ne pouvait pas dire que nous nous étions quittés en très bons termes. Bien que nous eussions tous deux fait des efforts pour ne plus laisser la question de Sasuke s'immiscer entre nous, le sujet n'avait cessé de revenir sur le tapis, accentuant les tensions qui régnaient de plus en plus au sein de notre groupe d'amis. Peu de temps avant son départ pour l'université, nous avions eu une violente dispute après qu'un sachet de méthamphétamines fut tombé de ma poche. J'avais eu beau lui assurer que ce n'était pas pour moi – Suigetsu m'avait demandé de les déposer chez lui en rentrant – il n'avait pas voulu me croire. Tout comme il ne me croyait pas lorsque je lui assurais ne plus voir Sasuke. Il restait persuadé que nous nous voyions en cachette et, évidemment, tous les autres s'accordaient à le croire lui plutôt que moi. Bref, il était parti pour la fac en me demandant de ne pas chercher à le joindre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, soit disant. Je ne m'étais pas encore totalement remise de cette séparation et certaines de ses paroles me faisaient encore l'effet d'un coup de poignard lorsqu'il m'arrivait d'y repenser. Il me manquait affreusement. Le savoir loin de moi m'était insupportable mais, ce qui était mille fois plus douloureux, c'était de connaître la piètre opinion qu'il avait de moi.  
>Naoki avait le rire facile et il avait cette franchise qui n'avait cessé de me rappeler Naruto tout au long de l'année. C'est pourquoi, malgré la sympathie qu'il m'avait tout de suite inspirée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me montrer froide et parfois même désagréable envers lui. Mais je tachais toujours de me rattraper par un sourire de temps en temps. Pourtant, à cet instant, je n'avais pas du tout envie de sourire.<p>

- 'Tain, moi et ma grande gueule, grogna Naoki en détournant le regard. On oublie, okay ?  
>- Non, décrétai-je en riant jaune. Non, on n'oublie pas, Naoki ! Comment as-tu su ?<br>- C'est juste..., dit-il en réfléchissant. Voila, même si tu ne m'as jamais calculé, moi, je... Enfin, je voyais bien avec qui tu traînais. Et ce mec, Sasuke... Je voyais aussi comment il te regardait. J'ai compris que si vous ne sortiez pas encore ensemble, ça allait sûrement se faire bientôt, c'est tout...

La bonne blague ! Alors que j'étais moi-même parfois incapable de comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière le masque d'impassibilité de Sasuke, ce rigolo comptait me faire croire qu'il y avait perçu un intérêt quelconque à mon égard ? Sasuke n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser transparaître ses émotions, quelles qu'elles soient. Jamais il n'aurait laissé passer quoi que ce soit, même pas un battement de cil, qui aurait pu signaler qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi. De plus, j'étais persuadée que Sasuke avait pris conscience de ses sentiments à peu près en même temps que moi. Impossible, donc.

- Je ne te crois pas, dis-je en croisant les bras.

Naoki échangea un regard confus avec Yoko et je compris qu'il avait inventé tout cela en espérant éviter la vérité. Je les fixai ostensiblement, sentant qu'ils étaient tous deux déstabilisés.

- Naoki, tu es vraiment..., couina Yoko. Franchement, Sakura, tu devrais laisser tomber. Ça date tout ça et je ne pense pas... Je crois que tu n'aimerais pas entendre ce qu'il a à dire.  
>- Oh que si, je veux l'entendre !, m'exclamai-je.<br>- C'est déjà bizarre que tu ne sois pas au courant, jugea Naoki en croisant les bras. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça quand tu es revenue au lycée après que...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais je compris qu'il faisait référence à mon agression. De toute façon, la totalité des élèves ou presque avait été mis au courant de cet aspect de ma vie privée, je le savais parfaitement. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Seulement, j'ignorais ce qu'était ce fameux « ça » dont tout le monde parlait après mon retour en classe.

- Des rumeurs ont circulé après que tu sois revenue, continua-t-il tout en laissant clairement paraître sa gêne. Je pensais que tu savais tout ça...  
>- Tout ça quoi à la fin, Naoki ?, m'emportai-je. J'avais d'autres choses à penser, si tu veux tout savoir. Les potins qui circulaient à mon sujet ne m'intéressaient pas !<br>- Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse maintenant, alors ?, demanda-t-il sur le même ton. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ce que les gens ont pu raconter ?  
>- Que..., suffoquai-je. Mais parce que tu m'en parles, justement ! Je croyais... Je pensais que les gens parlaient de moi, et uniquement de moi. De ce qu'il m'était arrivé et... Mais après ce que tu as dis, j'aimerais savoir ce qui a été dit sur Sasuke ! Quel genre de réputation lui avez-vous fait ? Ce n'est pas « n'importe qui », as-tu dit ? En quoi n'est-ce pas « n'importe qui » ? Qu'est ce que vous savez sur lui ?<p>

Je m'étais un peu trop emportée. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et je me sentais en proie à un vif sentiment de colère. A force d'entendre tout le monde dire du mal de Sasuke, je ne le supportais plus. De quel droit des gens qui ne le connaissaient même pas se permettaient-ils de prononcer la moindre parole à son sujet ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille ? J'eus soudain un sentiment de haine profonde envers le genre humain et son besoin permanent de jaser sur tout et n'importe quoi.  
>Naoki et Yoko n'étaient pas fiers. Ils ne cessaient de jeter des regards à droite et à gauche, comme à la recherche d'un moyen de se tirer de cette situation. Mais je ne les lâcherai pas.<p>

- Alors ?, insistai-je.  
>- Il y a eu des rumeurs, murmura Yoko. Mais comme je te le disais, Sakura, tout ça est loin et je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de...<br>- C'est à moi de dire s'il est nécessaire ou non d'en parler, décrétai-je avec fermeté. Cela me concerne, et pas vous. Qu'est ce qu'elles disaient, ces rumeurs ?

Naoki croisa mon regard et s'y ancra. Une lueur décidée brillait au fond de ses pupilles, et je compris qu'il allait enfin tout me dire.

- Des gens disaient que Sasuke était là le jour où tu as été agressée, dit-il en appuyant sur chaque mot. Il paraît que ce serait même lui qui t'aurait amené à l'hôpital. C'est à partir de là que les gens ont su que vous étiez ensemble, comme quoi ça vous aurait rapprochés, et tout. Apparemment, certains disaient que les types qui t'ont... Enfin, que c'étaient des potes à lui.

Incroyable. J'étais estomaquée. D'où que fussent sorties ces rumeurs, elles étaient fondées. J'ignorais qui avait bien pu les lancer, mais c'était visiblement quelqu'un qui était au courant de nos affaires.

- C'est n'importe quoi, niai-je cependant avec aplomb. C'est bien Sasuke qui m'a amenée à l'hôpital, mais c'est parce que je l'avais appelé. Et les mecs qui... Enfin, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec lui. Il ne les connaissait même pas.  
>- Ouais, bon, c'est juste que, quand ces gars sont morts, certains disaient que c'était ton mec qui les avait butés, conclut Naoki en me fixant ostensiblement.<p>

Non, en fait, pour deux d'entre eux, c'était moi, songeai-je.

- Des gens l'auraient vu rentrer chez lui ce jour-là, couvert de sang, ironisa Naoki. Enfin, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Tu sais, les gens causent quand il se passe des choses autour d'eux. Enfin, toujours est-il que tout le monde le craignait déjà un peu avant, depuis qu'il s'était battu avec ton autre pote, Naruto je crois ? Les gens disaient qu'il était tombé dans quelque chose de louche. Donc, après tous ces événements, tout le monde a flippé encore plus. C'est connu qu'il vaut mieux pas lui chercher la merde. Mais bon, comme je te l'ai dit, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment tué ces mecs !

Il rit. Pas moi. Tout cela m'inquiétait. En vérité, Sasuke était réellement rentré chez lui en sang ce jour-là. Un sang qui était surtout le sien, mais en sang malgré tout. Quelqu'un nous avait-il vus ? Cette personne avait-elle fait le lien entre la mort des types de l'Akatsuki, mon agression et le sang sur Sasuke ? Si c'était le cas, cette personne n'en avait pas dit un seul mot à la police. Mais je n'aimais pas ça.

- Tu sais d'où venaient ces rumeurs ?, demandai-je. Je veux dire, les gens citaient-ils quelqu'un ? Je ne sais pas, « une voisine m'a dit que », « mon cousin a vu untel qui lui a dit que » ou « mon chien m'a raconté que » ?  
>- Non, dit Yoko qui se sentait visiblement beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant que la tempête était passée. C'était surtout des « il paraît ».<p>

Je gardai le silence, songeuse. Lorsque nous étions arrivés chez Sasuke après la fusillade, nous étions bien trop préoccupés pour nous assurer que personne ne nous avait vus. Il y avait peut être des gens dans la rue ce jour-là ou une grand-mère à sa fenêtre, occupée à regarder passer les voitures d'un œil morne. Pour le coup, elle aura vu autre chose que des chauffards et des enfants sans ceintures de sécurité. Oui, pour le coup, elle aura eu quelque chose à raconter. A sa voisine, à sa fille, à ses petits enfants, lesdits petits enfants étant peut être dans le même lycée que moi... Au fond, tout cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Il n'y avait aucune raison de croire que quelqu'un avait lancé ces rumeurs dans un but bien précis. Comme celui d'attirer le regard de la police sur Sasuke. De la même façon, il était parfaitement possible que quelqu'un ait déjà vu Sasuke et la bande de Deidara traîner ensemble. De tels rapprochements n'avaient rien d'étrange dans une si petite ville. Non, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

- A toi, maintenant, se lança Naoki en me donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule du dos de la main. Sasuke n'a pas vraiment buté ces types, pas vrai ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui et souris avec un maximum de naturel, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile après tout ce que j'avais entendu.

- Non, assurai-je. Bien sûr que non. Il y a eu une fusillade, c'est tout.  
>- Et vous étiez au milieu ?, dit-il d'un air choqué.<br>- Je préférerais ne pas parler de ça, déclarai-je d'un ton catégorique. Désolée de ne pas satisfaire votre curiosité, mais ce ne sont pas vraiment de bons souvenirs pour moi...

Et puis, de toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, eus-je envie d'ajouter. Mais je me retins. Naoki avait visiblement compris qu'il s'engageait sur une mauvaise pente. Il bredouilla des excuses et garda le silence pendant une minute. J'avais envie de partir. Mais nous avions convenu avec Suigetsu qu'il viendrait me récupérer et que nous irions ensemble au repaire. Orochimaru avait du travail pour moi, ce qui ne m'enchantait guère. J'aurais aimé, comme toute lycéenne normalement constituée, pouvoir fêter la fin de mes examens en toute insouciance.  
>Un coup de klaxon vint mettre fin à ma morosité. Je tournai la tête et vit Suigetsu au volant de sa veille berline blanche qui n'était d'ailleurs plus si blanche que ça.<p>

- Sakura !, m'appela-t-il. Bouge !  
>- J'arrive, répondis-je en hissant mon sac sur mon épaule.<p>

Yoko et Naoki fixaient tous deux Suigetsu avec intérêt. Je glissai un rapide « bonnes vacances », avant de me diriger vers la route. Mais une main se ferma sur mon poignet et je fis volte face.

- Je connais ce mec, Sakura, dit Naoki en fronçant les sourcils. Ce qui est plus surprenant, c'est que tu le connaisses aussi.  
>- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant là-dedans, fis-je d'un air étonné. J'étais au collège avec lui.<br>- Peut être, mais..., hésita-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Fais gaffe, okay ?

Son expression soucieuse avait quelque chose d'attendrissant qui m'empêcha de me mettre en colère. Je ramenai doucement mon bras vers moi et secouai la tête d'un air amusé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, déclarai-je. Suigetsu n'a rien de dangereux.

Je le gratifiai d'un sourire, agitai la main et rejoignis la voiture en deux petite foulées. Naoki me regarda monter du côté passager et son regard ne me quitta pas jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse de son champ de vision.

- Ce type n'avait pas l'air emballé à l'idée de te laisser partir avec moi, dit Suigetsu d'un air moqueur. Ton petit ami ?

Je le gratifiai d'une grimace.

- Tu te fous de moi ?, ricanai-je. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de copain.  
>- Car tu aimes et tu aimeras toujours Sasuke, l'homme de ta vie, si beau et merveilleux que les autres hommes ne peuvent lui arriver à la cheville, minauda Suigetsu d'un ton narquois.<p>

Alors que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom depuis si longtemps, il ne cessait de résonner à mes oreilles ce jour-là. Suigetsu évitait en général d'y faire allusion, j'étais donc surprise de l'entendre le prononcer aussi légèrement. J'ignorais ce que cela présageait.

- C'est ça, moque toi, ris-je en lui assénant un petit coup derrière la tête.  
>- Ben quoi, c'est pas vrai ?, rigola-t-il avec un sourire en coin.<p>

Je soupirai en secouant la tête d'un air blasé. Bien sur que c'était vrai. Mais dis comme ça, cela me faisait passer pour une jeune fille pure et naïve éperdument amoureuse d'un homme supposé parfait. Or, je n'étais pas une jeune fille pure et naïve – ou du moins plus maintenant – et Sasuke était loin d'être un homme parfait. Il était orgueilleux, colérique, parfois violent, froid et distant, il était impulsif et rancunier. Oui, des défauts il en avait. Cela ne m'empêchait pourtant pas d'être amoureuse de lui. Ses qualités, à mes yeux, ramenaient ses défauts à l'état de détails dérisoires. Son courage, son sang-froid, son intelligence et sa perspicacité. Son dévouement, inébranlable, sa volonté de fer mais aussi ses petites faiblesses qui le rendaient humain. Et sa tendresse. Cette tendresse qui filtrait parfois à travers sa carapace et qui m'enveloppait de chaleur lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin.  
>Une douleur familière m'étreignit la poitrine et je fermai les yeux pour la laisser m'envahir. J'avais appris à ne plus essayer de faire disparaître cette douleur. Elle faisait partie de moi. J'avais fini par accepter qu'elle me rongerai jusqu'à ce que Sasuke me soit rendu.<p>

Je sortis mon téléphone de mon sac pour appeler ma mère. La sonnerie résonna dans mon oreille une fois, puis deux, trois jusqu'à :

- Allô ?, répondit une douce voix féminine.  
>- Salut maman, dis-je en souriant.<br>- Bonjour ma puce, alors ça s'est bien passé ?, demanda-t-elle.  
>- Très bien, enfin tu sais, l'espagnol ce n'est pas tellement ce qui me pose problème, déclarai-je. J'avais validé l'épreuve l'année dernière.<br>- Mmmh, c'est bien, approuva-t-elle. Tu rentres à la maison ?  
>- Justement, je t'appelai pour te dire que je vais chez Yoko ce soir, dis-je avec assurance. C'est une fille de ma classe, je t'ai déjà sûrement parlé d'elle ? Elle fait une soirée pour fêter la fin des examens, alors...<p>

Suigetsu me lança un regard amusé et je lui tirai la langue. J'avais l'habitude de mentir à ma mère, comment faire autrement ? Elle croyait mes problèmes terminés depuis bien longtemps et il était normal que je fasse tout pour que cela demeure ainsi. Il n'était pas toujours facile de justifier mes escapades nocturnes mais dans un cas comme celui-là, l'excuse était toute trouvée.

- Bien sûr, profites-en bien !, dit ma mère avec enthousiasme. Tu dors là-bas ou tu comptes rentrer dormir à la maison ?  
>- Je ne sais pas encore, avouai-je en songeant que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'Orochimaru attendait de moi ni du temps que cela prendrait. S'il y a de la place pour dormir, je resterai là-bas, sinon je rentrerai.<br>- D'accord, je préférerais que tu dormes là-bas, je n'aime pas trop te savoir dans la rue en plein milieu de la nuit..., soupira-t-elle.  
>- Je sais, maman, dis-je en tâchant d'adopter un ton rassurant. Je te tiens au courant, d'accord ?<p>

Elle me souhaita de passer une bonne soirée, m'encouragea à ne pas trop boire d'alcool et me mis en garde contre les garçons mal attentionnés. Des paroles de mère, en somme. Je lui confirmai que tout irait bien et que je ferai attention, ce qui me valut un nouveau sourire moqueur de Suigetsu, puis raccrochai.

- Je ne comprends pas comment ta mère peut encore gober tes excuses bidons, ricana-t-il.  
>- Je pense qu'inconsciemment elle fait tout pour ne pas chercher plus loin, admis-je en rangeant mon téléphone. L'année dernière a été vraiment difficile pour elle et...<br>- C'est pour toi qu'elle a été difficile, me coupa Suigetsu avec sérieux. N'inverse pas les rôles. C'est elle qui devrait s'inquiéter pour toi, et pas l'inverse.  
>- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part..., grommelai-je en grimaçant.<p>

Ma relation avec ma mère était redevenue ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Les tensions n'existaient presque plus entre nous mais, comme le disait Suigetsu, elle n'était pas totalement dupe. Selon moi, elle se doutait de quelque chose mais l'année passée lui avait servi de leçon : elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour m'arrêter et préférait fermer les yeux plutôt que de prendre le risque de voir notre relation se dégrader à nouveau. Je me souvenais des paroles qu'elle avait prononcé à cette époque, disant que c'était à elle de me protéger. Mais comment espérait-elle me protéger d'Orochimaru, elle qui était si pure, douce et incapable de voir le mal lorsqu'il se présentait juste sous son nez ? La mêler à tout cela, c'était jeter un chaton dans une fosse aux lions. Je préférais la bercer d'illusions, lui faire croire que tout allait bien, et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Dans le milieu auquel j'appartenais désormais, c'était moi la mère et elle, la fille à protéger.

- Tu sais ce qu'Orochimaru me veut ?, demandai-je d'un ton faussement insouciant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
>- Non, admis Suigetsu. La routine, j'imagine. Il va vouloir que tu l'accompagnes à je ne sais quelle entrevue. Dans tous les cas, où il ira, tu iras.<br>- Oui, parce qu'il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, grommelai-je en croisant les bras.  
>- Est ce que tu peux vraiment le lui reprocher ?, fis mon ami en me jetant un bref regard du coin de l'oeil. A sa place, moi non plus je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle.<br>- Parce que je ne suis pas digne de confiance ?, m'exclamai-je d'un ton outré.  
>- Non, parce qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer une femme au cœur brisé, récita-t-il en levant un doigt au ciel. C'est connu, ça.<br>- Mouais..., grognai-je avec amertume. Et ce n'est pas tout à fait faux...

Suigetsu me lança un regard inquiet. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je laissais entendre qu'Orochimaru avait des raisons de se méfier de moi. Suigetsu avait déjà essayé de me pousser à la confidence, me demandant si j'avais planifié quelque chose pour regagner ma liberté. Mais je n'avais rien révélé. Pourtant, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'une idée avait germée dans mon esprit. Une idée trop dangereuse pour être partagée. De toute façon il était trop tôt, cela attendrait...

La voiture s'engagea sur le chemin qui menait au repaire. Fort heureusement, Orochimaru avait rapidement considéré qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de m'endormir sur le trajet. Je lui en étais reconnaissante car ce gaz avait une fâcheuse tendance à me liquéfier le cerveau. Au bout d'un chemin dissimulé entre deux arbres, nous nous engouffrâmes dans un tunnel qui menait à un gigantesque cul de sac souterrain. Suigetsu gara la voiture entre deux places vides et nous descendîmes dans un même mouvement. L'air sentait l'humidité, l'essence et la roche. Une odeur à laquelle j'étais désormais habituée. Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à une double porte blindée gardée par deux immenses hommes à l'air patibulaire. L'un était brun, avait une mâchoire carrée et répondait au doux nom de Torpille. Le second, brun lui aussi et à peine moins massif, se faisait appeler Stan. Tous deux étaient des abrutis qui ne pensaient qu'à trois choses : l'alcool, le fric et les femmes. Orochimaru leur fournissait suffisamment des trois éléments pour qu'ils lui soient fidèles. Quant à moi, je ne les portais pas dans mon cœur. Pire, je me méfiais d'eux. J'ignorais de quoi ils étaient capables, mais j'espérais ne jamais le découvrir. Ils ressemblaient un peu trop à cinq hommes de ma connaissance qui, fort heureusement, avaient disparu de la surface de la Terre.

- Salut Suigetsu, lança Stan en nous voyant approcher. Tu es encore avec la petite beauté ? Faudra que tu partages un jour, mon pote!  
>- Il n'y a rien à partager, Stan, dit patiemment Suigetsu. Tu nous ouvres ?<br>- Allez, rien qu'un bisou, rigola Torpille en tendant sa joue. Ma belle, pour un bisou, je te laisse entrer.  
>- Va mourir, grommelai-je.<p>

Torpille éclata de rire et commença à taper le premier des cinq codes nécessaires à l'ouverture de lourde porte.

- J'adore cette fille, rit-il. Elle a un caractère de feu ! Je me demande si t'es aussi brûlante au pieu, faudra bien que tu me laisses vérifier un de ces quatre.

Il acheva de taper les codes et la porte s'ouvrit en un imperceptible « clic ». Suigetsu me fit signe de passer devant après avoir jeté un regard noir aux deux gardes. Je savais qu'il ne les appréciait pas non plus.  
>La porte se referma lourdement et Suigetsu grogna quelque chose à propos de deux gros porcs. Je ressentis un élan d'affection à son égard. Une fois de plus, je songeai que sans son appui j'aurais depuis longtemps sombré dans la dépression.<br>Le hall d'entrée était comme toujours vivement éclairé et une foule de personnes entraient et sortaient des différents couloirs auquel il permettait d'accéder. Orochimaru ne tarda pas à apparaître, souriant. Sa promptitude à se présenter devant nous n'avait rien d'étonnant. Les multiples hommes postés un peu partout sur la route, dissimulés dans les arbres aux endroits stratégiques, avaient dû le prévenir de notre arrivée.

- Je vous attendais, les enfants, dit-il en habillant ses fines lèvres d'un sourire. J'ai récupéré cela pour toi, Sakura. Cette dernière épreuve s'est-elle bien passée ?

Il me tendit mon arme dans son étui. Je fis glisser le chargeur et, constatant avec plaisir qu'il ne manquait aucune balle, le remis en place.

- Je pense que oui, répondis-je en plaçant l'arme autour de ma taille. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si mon bac allait me servir à quelque chose ici...  
>- Ne soit pas négative, veux-tu ?, me sermonna doucement mon supérieur. Il vaut mieux l'avoir que ne pas l'avoir, tu ne penses pas ?<br>- J'imagine, oui, admis-je.  
>- Bien, suis-moi, dit-il en s'engageant dans l'un des couloirs. Suigetsu, je veux que tu ailles au troisième sous-sol, Karin t'attends là-bas, elle te dira quoi faire.<br>- Karin, sérieusement... ?, grommela mon ami en prenant la direction opposée.

Son expression dépitée était trompeuse. Karin et Suigetsu étaient toujours en train de se disputer, chacun ayant toujours quelque chose à reprocher à l'autre. Pourtant, ils jouissaient d'une grande complicité. Contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait, Suigetsu n'était pas insensible aux charmes de la belle rousse. Et j'avais souvent surpris Karin en train de regarder Suigetsu, avec une lueur plus proche de l'attendrissement que de la colère dans les yeux. Le fait qu'un amour puisse naître dans un endroit aussi inhospitalier, froid et dangereux avait quelque chose de fascinant.

- J'ai un nouveau pensionnaire en cellule depuis hier soir, expliqua Orochimaru en marchant. Quelqu'un qui ne t'est pas étranger, je crois. J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais peut être de régler tes comptes avec lui.


	32. L'oeil du cyclone

L'oeil du cyclone

Les paroles d'Orochimaru avaient attisé ma curiosité et, d'une certaine façon, elles avaient aussi éveillé ma crainte. Les personnes que je connaissais et qui pouvaient potentiellement l'intéresser se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. J'espérais qu'il ne me réservait pas de mauvaise surprise.  
>Je le suivis jusqu'au quatrième sous-sol, un étage réservé aux cellules et autres salles d'interrogatoires – qui n'étaient autre que des salles de torture. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit, dont l'air était empoisonné par l'odeur de sang et de désespoir qui y régnaient. J'avais déjà abattu un certain nombre de personnes ici.<br>Je me souvenais parfaitement du premier homme que j'avais dû tenir en joue pendant qu'Orochimaru l'interrogeait. C'était un nouveau fournisseur qui avait essayé d'escroquer Orochimaru en remplaçant la moitié de sa marchandise par un produit de moins bonne qualité dont il avait refusé de révéler l'origine. Après deux heures d'interrogatoire poussé au cours duquel les hommes de mon supérieur s'était fait un plaisir de refaçonner le visage du prisonnier à grand renforts de coups de poing, Orochimaru m'avait demandé de l'achever. J'avais regardé cet homme couvert de sang, dont les yeux brillaient encore d'une lueur de défi, et ma main s'était mise à trembler. Orochimaru n'avait rien dit, se contentant de m'observer pendant que je fixai cet homme attaché, sans défense, mais encore capable de courage. Sa vie et sa mort m'appartenaient. Pour la première fois, j'avais pris conscience du danger que représentait cette arme pour son détenteur. Chaque balle vous arrache un petit morceau d'humanité pour le remplacer par un sentiment de toute puissance, une vague de pouvoir qui prend possession de vos nerfs et de votre sang. J'avais tiré. J'avais vu cet homme s'écrouler et se vider de son sang sur la table. J'avais vu son crâne percé et ses yeux éteints. Alors, j'avais ouvert ma main et je l'avais placée devant mon visage, comme pour vérifier que l'instrument qui venait d'ôter la vie à ce corps avait été mû par elle. Depuis ce jour, je n'avais plus été la même. C'était le premier homme que je ne tuais pas pour ma propre défense. C'était le premier homme inconnu qui mourait de ma main. Et il y en avait eu d'autres, tant d'autres que j'avais cessé de les compter. Des jeunes, des vieux, des braves, des lâches, des pères de famille qui me suppliaient au nom de leurs enfants, des fils qui me suppliaient au nom de leurs parents. Toutes ces vies avaient disparues de ce monde en emportant une dernière image, le visage de leur meurtrier. Mon visage.  
>Peu à peu, j'avais appris à lever un mur entre mes victimes et moi. Très vite, je n'entendis plus leurs cris, je n'entendis plus leurs supplications, je ne vis plus couler les larmes et le sang. Le visage neutre, je me contentais d'appuyer sur la détente lorsque Orochimaru me le demandait. Je regardais le corps rendre son dernier souffle de vie avec indifférence, puis je m'en retournais et quittais les lieux. Souvent, la folie de mon existence me rattrapait la nuit, dans les ténèbres insondables de mes cauchemars. Je me voyais couverte de sang, une épée à la main, une centaine de corps sans vie à mes pieds. Et je riais, je sentais le pouvoir m'envahir et me posséder, je l'accueillais avec délice. Car oui, cette sensation de puissance était délicieuse. Lorsque je me réveillais, je prenais conscience de ce que j'étais devenue et je pleurais face à l'image monstrueuse que j'avais de moi. Voila ce qu'était ma vie, désormais.<p>

Nous passâmes à côté de nombreuses cellules, certaines vides, d'autres occupées. Les prisonniers ne nous accordèrent pas la moindre attention. Leurs regards vides en disaient long sur leur condition. Je détournai les yeux et suivit mon supérieur jusqu'à l'une des salles d'interrogatoire. Orochimaru posa la main sur la poignée, poussa la porte et s'écarta pour me laisser entrer. Je pénétrai dans l'enceinte et reconnut tout de suite l'homme au cheveux roux qui me regardait à travers ses grands yeux marrons. A en juger par son expression, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à me voir apparaître devant lui. Il retrouva vite ses moyens et adopta une expression fermée en voyant Orochimaru.

- Pourquoi l'avoir amenée ?, demanda-t-il avec froideur.  
>- Sakura m'accompagne souvent dans ce genre de situation, déclara mon supérieur. Que vous vous connaissiez relève du pur hasard.<p>

Pain esquissa un sourire moqueur, peu enclin à croire de telles paroles. Orochimaru m'avait conduite en ce lieu intentionnellement. Et il le savait. Il attrapa l'un de ses multiples piercings et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- Admettons, dit-il calmement. Quel est son rôle, ici ?  
>- Peut-être n'auras-tu jamais à l'apprendre, cela dépend de toi, répondit Orochimaru. Tu sais ce que je veux.<br>- Je sais ce que vous voulez, confirma Pain. Et je ne peux pas vous le donner.  
>- C'est bien dommage, soupira son geôlier. J'espérais plus de coopération de ta part.<br>- Ne me faites pas rire, répliqua sombrement Pain. Vous auriez détesté vous voir ôter le plaisir de me torturer.

Orochimaru partit d'un rire grave et prit place sur la chaise qui faisait face à Pain.

- Tu es courageux, salua-t-il en vrillant son prisonnier de ses yeux reptiliens. Pain... Le bras droit de Madara. Bien sûr que tu es courageux, sinon pourquoi le vieux t'aurait-il choisi pour l'épauler ? Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour la chance de t'accueillir entre ces murs. Sais-tu que ta présence ici relève vraiment d'un coup du sort ? Tu fais d'ordinaire partie de ces personnes que l'on ne peut atteindre, et pourtant te voilà ! S'il n'y avait pas eu cette jeune fille, cette délicate petite fleur dont tu t'es entichée, jamais je n'aurais pu mettre la main sur toi !

Le visage de Pain se décomposa. Il pâlit, serra les dents et, pour la première fois, je vis la peur se peindre sur son visage.

- Konan, c'est ainsi qu'elle se nomme, n'est-ce pas ?, continua Orochimaru. L'amour est une belle chose, je comprends que les jeunes gens se laissent piéger. Pourtant, Sakura ici présente est la preuve vivante des dégâts que ce sentiment peut engendrer.

Il se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait compatissant. Pour ma part, je ne me départis pas de mon expression froide.

- Je n'aurais pas cru qu'une personne comme toi, un homme droit, loyal, sévère, puisse se laisser entraîner là-dedans, se désola Orochimaru. Je pensais que l'Akatsuki représentait tout pour toi. Et pourtant, par ton attitude insouciante, tu mets l'Akatsuki en danger.

Il soupira, comme s'il regrettait cette situation. Pourtant, je le savais, il tenait sa victoire entre ses mains. La capture de Pain signifiait la fin de Madara. En tant que bras droit, Pain était une source inépuisable d'informations qu'Orochimaru allait recueillir minutieusement.

- Je vous laisse entre amis, déclara Orochimaru en se levant. Je vais aller chercher les éléments... convaincants qui, je n'en doute pas, te rendront plus enclin à la discussion.

Il quitta la pièce et je demeurai là, immobile. Par mesure de précaution, je sortis mon arme de son étui et la tint prête au cas où Pain ferait le moindre geste dans ma direction. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, face à lui, en silence. Une minute s'écoula sans que l'un de nous n'émette la moindre parole. Puis Pain leva brusquement les yeux vers moi et son regard me cloua sur place.

- Tu es contente, hein ?, dit-il d'un ton amer. Tu penses que je l'ai mérité. Tu peux avoir ta vengeance, maintenant.  
>- Non, répondis-je après un cours instant de réflexion. Je ne prends aucun plaisir à te voir dans cette situation.<br>- Je ne te crois pas, déclara-t-il. La première fois que tu m'as vu, je t'ai enlevé Sasuke, tu te souviens ? Et la deuxième fois, c'est toi que j'ai emporté loin de lui. Tu te dois de me haïr.  
>- Je ne t'aime pas, confirmai-je. Mais ma colère n'est pas dirigée contre toi. Tu as obéi aux ordres de Madara. Si je te blâmais pour tout ça, si je te considérais comme coupable, alors je serais aussi coupable que toi. Moi aussi j'ai blessé des gens, déchiré des familles et brisé la vie d'autres personnes depuis que je travaille pour Orochimaru. Cela ne me plaît pas, mais il en va de ma survie et de celle de mes proches. Alors je m'exécute, c'est tout.<p>

Pain me contempla en silence, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Puis il baissa la tête et se plongea dans une profonde réflexion.

- Les rôles sont inversés à présent, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Tu es là, en position de force, et ton chef ne va pas tarder à rappliquer avec Konan.  
>- Tu n'en sais rien, répliquai-je en faisant tourner mon arme entre mes doigts.<p>

Il rit, d'un rire triste dans lequel filtrait sa colère et son impuissance.

- Je le sais, affirma-t-il. Tout simplement parce que c'est le seul moyen de pression qu'il a sur moi. Madara ne m'a pas choisi comme bras droit par hasard. De tous ses hommes, j'étais le seul sans attache, sans ami, sans famille. J'ai toujours jugé cela inutile. C'est la raison pour laquelle Orochimaru n'avait aucun intérêt à me capturer. Puis Konan a rejoint l'organisation.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je ne l'ai pas reconnue tout de suite, dit-il. Elle était dans le même orphelinat que moi pendant quatre ans. Mais elle avait été adoptée, elle. Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour. C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une amie d'enfance, un peu comme toi et Sasuke.

Cette histoire semblait bien triste. Mais je ne me laissai pas attendrir. Je savais qu'il ne me racontait cela que dans un seul but : faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. En faisant la parallèle entre son histoire et la mienne, il espérait que j'intervienne en sa faveur auprès d'Orochimaru. Que croyait-il ? Je n'avais pas une telle influence sur mon chef. Si sa décision était prise, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne le ferait changer d'avis.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose, dit-il après une courte pause. Je pense que tu as le droit de le savoir et je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse te mettre au courant à part moi.

Je le regardai avec intérêt, tout en restant sur mes gardes. Qu'il me fît ainsi cadeau d'une information était suspect. Que me devait-il ? Malgré ce que ses paroles laissaient entendre, je savais qu'il ne regrettait pas le rôle qu'il avait joué dans ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ?, demandai-je calmement. Tu peux bien me raconter tout ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce ne sera pas un tissu de mensonges ?  
>- Rien, admit-il. Je ne fais que te dire ce que je sais, que tu me croies ou pas ce n'est pas mon problème.<p>

Il sembla gêné un court instant, puis poursuivit :

- Et puis je crois que Konan t'aime bien. Sasuke lui a parlé de toi, elle te trouve très courageuse. Et comme elle a été touchée par ton histoire, je pense qu'elle voudrait que je te mette en garde.  
>- En garde contre quoi ?, demandai-je malgré moi, piquée au vif.<p>

J'en avais assez des dangers qui pesaient sur ma tête. Les gens n'avaient-ils pas autre chose à faire qu'à s'appliquer à rendre ma vie toujours plus compliquée ?

- Deidara et Hidan, répondit Pain en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils sont vivants.

Ce fut comme une pierre dans mon estomac. Je ne voulais pas le croire, non, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je les avais tués de ma main et cela, même si Pain était censé l'ignorer, moi je le savais parfaitement. Ils ne pouvaient pas être vivants, c'était impossible.

- Impossible, répétai-je à voix haute. Comment penses-tu me faire avaler une telle énormité ?  
>- Appelle ça comme tu veux, dit Pain en haussant les épaules, mais le mot qui convient à ce genre de situation est « miracle ». Après la fusillade, Madara a rapidement envoyé des hommes sur les lieux. Deidara et Hidan étaient encore en vie. Le chef les a fait soigner pour apprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour-là. Ce fut long, ils sont restés longtemps dans le coma, mais ils s'en sont tirés.<br>- Je ne te crois pas, décrétai-je en sentant néanmoins la peur s'insinuer dans mes veines.  
>- C'est ton droit, dit Pain. Pourtant, la première chose qu'ils ont fait en se réveillant, ce fut de me révéler le nom de la personne qui leur avait réellement tiré dessus. Ce nom, tu le connais, hein ?<p>

Mes doigts commençaient à trembler. C'était mauvais. Tout cela était vraiment très mauvais pour moi. Pain sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait et il afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Tu leur as tiré dans le dos, raconta-t-il en mimant le geste. Ce n'est pas très fair play. Mais ça peut se comprendre, après ce qu'ils t'avaient fait.  
>- Si tu dis vrai, comment se fait-il que Madara ne m'ait pas encore supprimée ?, l'interrogeai-je.<br>- Parce que Madara n'est pas au courant, répondit Pain. Deidara et Hidan savaient que s'ils lui disaient la vérité, il enverrait quelqu'un pour te tuer. Mais ces deux abrutis ont autre chose en tête... Je crois qu'ils comptent bien se venger par eux-mêmes.  
>- Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis toi-même à Madara ?, insistai-je. Tu es son fidèle bras droit, non ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies des secrets pour lui. Et ma vie ne vaut rien à tes yeux.<br>- Je ne lui ai rien dit, confirma-t-il. J'ai gardé cela pour moi à la demande de Konan. Comme je te l'ai dit, je crois qu'elle t'apprécie.

Je ne parvenais pas à croire à cette histoire. Deidara et Hidan ne pouvaient pas être en vie, c'était hors de question, je ne l'accepterais jamais. Pourtant... Quelque chose me poussait à croire Pain. Il y avait une note de crédibilité dans ce qu'il venait de me raconter. Et puis, quel besoin aurait-il eu de me raconter cela si ce n'était pas la vérité ? Son discours n'avait pas pour but de m'attirer quelque part, non, il voulait simplement que je sois sur mes gardes. Il ne pouvait tirer aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.  
>Je réfléchis ainsi pendant un certain temps, pétrifiée à l'idée que ce qu'il m'avait raconté fut vrai. Puis je levai la tête et posai la seule question véritablement déterminante :<p>

- Où sont-ils à présent ?  
>- Madara leur a ordonné de quitter la ville, répondit Pain. Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés. Mais à mon avis, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir.<br>- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis ?, m'enquis-je.  
>- Six mois, fut la réponse que Pain me donna.<br>- Sasuke est au courant ?, demandai-je.

Six mois auparavant, la clé passait encore de main en main. Même s'il ne pouvait pas me le communiquer directement, il avait les moyens de me tenir informé. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Sasuke m'ait dissimulé quelque chose d'aussi important.

- Je ne crois pas, confirma Pain. Sauf si Madara lui en a parlé, et j'en doute car Sasuke serait devenu fou après ça, il n'a pas pu l'apprendre de lui même.

- Il ne doit pas savoir, décrétai-je fermement. Sinon, il se mettra en danger, il désobéira à Madara et il se fera tuer. Il ne...

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant et une superbe jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient noirs aux reflets bleutés et une petite rose bleue était fixée à l'une de ses mèches sur sa tête. Sa silhouette était grande, fine et élancée. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'avoir de jolies formes bien proportionnées. Elle se tenait droite, fière, le visage serein. Ses grands yeux étaient marrons, d'une teinte similaire à celle des yeux de Pain, et ils étaient cerclés de khôl. Ses longs cils noirs venaient caresser ses joues à chaque battement de cil. Je demeurai bouche bée devant tant de beauté. Lorsqu'elle vit Pain, elle se précipita vers lui.

- C'est de ma faute, déplora-t-elle d'une belle voix douce, je n'aurais jamais dû rejoindre l'Akatsuki ! Laisse-le me tuer, ce n'est pas grave, mais ne trahis pas Madara ! Il te tuera sinon ! Ne...  
>- Calme-toi Konan, murmura Pain d'une belle voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, et tant pis pour Madara.<br>- C'est le bon esprit, approuva Orochimaru lorsqu'il entra à son tour.  
>- Ne dis pas ça !, s'exclama Konan. Si j'ai la vie sauve ici, c'est toi qui la perdras lorsque Madara apprendra que tu...<br>- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, dit Pain avec détermination.

C'était une décision sans appel. J'observai Pain, le regard affectueux qu'il posait sur Konan et la façon délicate dont il la touchait. La jeune femme, elle, regardait Pain avec toute la chaleur de l'amour d'une femme, teintée de désespoir. Mon cœur se serra. Malgré ce que j'avais décidé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me voir à travers Konan. Quant à Sasuke, il se serait sacrifié de la même manière que Pain. Le mur que j'avais l'habitude d'ériger dans de telles situations ne cessait de s'écrouler. Je ne pouvais me détacher de cette scène, je ne parvenais pas à me protéger du halo d'amour qui émanait de ces deux personnes. Non, cette fois-là seulement, je fus incapable de faire preuve d'indifférence. Ces deux êtres nous ressemblaient trop.  
>Konan choisit cet instant pour remarquer ma présence. Elle se tourna vers moi et, après avoir promené son regard sur moi, elle demanda :<p>

- Tu es Sakura, n'est ce pas ?  
>- En effet, répondis-je d'une petite voix.<p>

Elle sourit.

- Tu es aussi jolie que je l'imaginais, dit-elle avec gentillesse. Sasuke m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.  
>- Je..., hésitai-je en sentant une boule de chagrin se former dans ma gorge.<br>- Allons, montre-moi de ce courage dont on m'a si souvent parlé, m'encouragea-t-elle. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour nous, de toute façon.

Pain attrapa la main de Konan et demanda à Orochimaru ce qu'il voulait savoir. Mon supérieur afficha un large sourire et commença à poser des questions. Pain n'en laissa pas une seule sans réponse, débitant son discours d'un ton ferme et décidé. Orochimaru prenait des notes, hochait la tête, riait parfois. Il était visiblement très content de lui. De mon côté, je repensais à ce que Pain m'avait confié. J'étais désormais certaine qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Pain était décidé à mourir. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de mentir désormais. Alors Deidara et Hidan étaient vraiment en vie. Ils étaient quelque part sur cette Terre, la tête pleine d'idées de vengeance. Ils reviendraient à Konoha un jour ou l'autre, j'en étais certaine. Ils viendraient me tuer. Mais se contenteraient-ils de ma mort ? J'en doutais. Tels que je les connaissais, ils chercheraient à me faire souffrir. Et ils savaient mieux que personne comment m'atteindre. Leur cible était toute trouvée. Il fallait absolument que je mette en garde Sasuke. Mais si Sasuke apprenait qu'ils étaient en vie, il chercherait à me protéger par tous les moyens, quitte à s'attirer les foudres de son aïeul. Ce dernier n'hésiterait alors pas à m'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas prendre le risque de laisser Sasuke dans l'ignorance, pas alors qu'il risquait d'être attaqué à tout moment. Pour le mettre au courant, je devrais passer par mes intermédiaire habituels, Anko et Itachi, et je ne doutais pas qu'Itachi surveillerait son frère pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. Mais son influence fraternelle était assez limitée, en effet il était rare que Sasuke prît ses conseils en considération. Non, Itachi ne serait d'aucun secours. Mais alors que faire ?  
>Un temps infini s'écoula sans que je prenne de décision. Il était hors de question de mettre au courant Sasuke pour des raisons évidentes. Pour autant, le laisser dans l'ignorance n'était pas une solution non plus. A défaut de choisir la meilleure voie, j'espérais être capable de trouver celle qui nous conduirait moins vite à la catastrophe.<p>

- Bien, s'exclama soudain Orochimaru, merci pour ces précieuses informations. Sois tranquille, je les utiliserai à bon escient. Sakura, je te laisse terminer, ici.

Un énorme poids s'abattit sur mon cœur. Qu'entendait-il par là ?

- Attendez, vous ne les relâchez pas ?, demandai-je piteusement.  
>- A quoi bon ?, s'enquit-il. Celui-là sera tué dès que Madara se rendra compte qu'il l'a trahi. Quant à cette jeune femme, ce serait pitié que de la laisser vivre dans la douleur d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aime.<br>- Sale serpent !, s'emporta Pain en se levant. Vous m'aviez promis qu'elle aurait la vie sauve !  
>- Tu m'as entendu promettre quelque chose, toi ?, s'étonna Orochimaru en ramassant ses notes. Ceci n'était que ton interprétation, mon jeune ami. Tu m'as vu entrer avec ton amie alors tu as conclu un peu trop hâtivement... Qui te dis que je n'avais pas l'intention de vous tuer tous les deux, et ce dès le départ ?<p>

Il afficha un sourire mauvais qui me révolta.

- Vous avez les informations que vous désiriez, laissez leur une chance de s'enfuir !, plaidai-je. Qu'est ce que cela peut vous rapporter de...  
>- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Sakura, dit-il fermement. C'est un ordre que je te donne.<br>- Mais..., insistai-je.  
>- A toi de voir qui tu préfères voir mourir, ces deux-là ou ta chère maman, me coupa mon supérieur. Je t'attends en haut dans une minute. Ne me fais pas attendre.<p>

Il quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Le poids de mon arme dans ma main sembla soudain se multiplier. Pain et Konan me regardaient, silencieux.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, Sakura, dit doucement la jeune femme. C'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Si je meurs en même temps que Pain, cela m'épargnera bien des souffrances.  
>- Non !, m'exclamai-je. Vous... Je ne peux pas faire ça.<br>- Penses au mal que je t'ai fais, laisse remonter ta colère !, me conseilla Pain.  
>- Je n'ai plus de colère, décrétai-je.<br>- Tu mens, assura-t-il.  
>- Je n'ai plus de colère !, m'énervai-je. Pas contre vous ! Je...<p>

Sans même me laisser le temps d'agir, Pain se leva, s'empara de mon arme et recula vers le fond de la pièce, le canon pointé dans ma direction. Hébétée, je clignai des yeux devant ce retournement de situation.

- Tu t'es endurcie, c'est bien, dit Pain en souriant faiblement. Mais tu n'es pas encore suffisamment forte pour ce milieu. Tu es trop facilement manipulable. Tant que tu auras des doutes, des gens s'en serviront contre toi.

Une vague de fureur me submergea, violente.

- Alors c'est ça ?, m'écriai-je. Tout ce que tu m'as dit, c'était pour que je baisse ma garde ? Tu n'attendais que ça, pas vrai ? Pouvoir me piquer mon flingue ! J'aurais dû le savoir, un pourri comme toi ne change jamais ! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'avoir pitié d'un tel bâtard ! J'aurais dû te tuer, j'aurais dû te laisser crever, espèce de...

Pain sourit, d'un petit sourire triste qui le rendait adorable sous tous ses piercings.

- Tu vois que tu portais encore un peu de colère en toi, finalement, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis, il posa ses yeux sur Konan. Des mots franchir ses lèvres, qui ne parvinrent pas jusqu'à moi. Konan écarquilla les yeux et se précipita mais, trop tard, aussi rapide que l'éclair, Pain avait levé l'arme à sa tempe et il avait tiré. Son corps retomba mollement sur le sol, comme une poupée de chiffon. Ses yeux ouverts étaient vides.  
>Le cri déchirant que poussa le jeune femme me fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. C'était un cri de désespoir profond, un cri qui relevait de la douleur la plus insupportable que l'on puisse imaginer. C'était un appel au secours.<br>Alors, lentement, pendant qu'elle pleurait sur le corps sans vie de l'être qu'elle aimait tant, je m'approchai pour ramasser l'arme. Sans prêter attention à la douleur qui m'enserrait la poitrine, je me relevai et visai la jeune femme. Cette dernière perçu mon mouvement et se retourna lentement. Son visage était recouvert d'un mélange de larmes, de maquillage et de sang. Ses yeux étaient hantés par une lueur de folie, berceau d'une douleur insondable. Elle ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

- Merci...

Puis le coup partit et son corps retomba sur celui de Pain, son sang se mêla au sien. Mon regard ne les quitta pas, mon bras ne retomba pas, je fus comme paralysée. Sur mes joues, des larmes ruisselaient discrètement, comme pour se faire oublier. Pain avait pris un gros risque en se suicidant. Comment avait-il pu être sûr que je tuerais Konan ? La réponse était pourtant évidente. Il avait perçu mon empathie à leur égard, il avait compris que je voyais Sasuke et moi à travers eux. Il avait parié qu'en voyant Konan, je comprendrais sa douleur, je me l'approprierais et que, naturellement, je lui accorderais la libération que j'aurais espérée à sa place. En si peu de temps, Pain m'avait parfaitement analysée.

Je dus me ressaisir rapidement car Orochimaru ne m'attendrait pas indéfiniment. Je jetai un dernier regard au couple sans vie, leur rendit un dernier hommage silencieux puis essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de main avant de quitter la pièce. Sur le chemin qui menait à la sortie du cachot, je fis disparaître toute trace de tristesse, de colère et de souffrance de mon visage pour revêtir mon masque d'indifférence. En arrivant près d'Orochimaru, je m'étais métamorphosée. Mon supérieur attendit que je sois à son niveau pour demander :

- C'est fait ?  
>- C'est fait, répondis-je posément sans le regarder.<p>

Il lécha le bout de son pouce à l'aide duquel il enleva une tâche de sang sous mon œil.

- Ma belle petite tueuse, dit-il affectueusement en tirant la porte pour me laisser passer.


	33. Nappes de brouillard

Yo!

Voila deux nouveaux chapitres avec, pour une fois, pas trop de retard! Concernant l'ellipse narrative qui en a surpris quelques uns, il s'agissait avant tout de ne pas faire avancer l'histoire trop vite et, surtout, il fallait que Sakura s'endurcisse pour les besoins de la suite. Vous comprendrez bientôt où je veux en venir! J'espère malgré tout que cela ne vous a pas trop rebutés et que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire qui, je vous le garantis, n'a pas fini de vous surprendre... Je dis ça, je dis rien! ;)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

><p><span>Nappes de brouillard<span>

Orochimaru me garda à ses côtés une bonne partie de la nuit. Il rayonnait. Il ne cessait de distribuer des compliments à ses hommes, souriait à tout un chacun et chantonnait lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne l'entendait. Tout allait bien pour lui. Je fis de mon mieux pour accomplir les petites tâches qu'il me confiait sans montrer le moindre signe de relâchement. Mais, au fond de moi, un gouffre d'une profondeur infinie s'était formé. Je ne cessais de me repasser la scène. Le sourire triste de Pain après que j'ai déversé ma colère sur lui, ses lèvres qui remuaient alors qu'il adressait ses derniers mots à Konan, le cri de cette dernière après qu'il ait mis fin à sa vie, son si beau visage défiguré par le chagrin. J'avais été l'actrice de cette tragédie. J'avais beau me chercher des excuses, c'était bien moi qui avait pressé la détente pour mettre fin aux souffrances de Konan. Une fois de plus, j'avais ôté une vie. Mais celle-ci me paraissait bien plus précieuse que toutes les précédentes. En tuant Konan, c'était une part de moi, celle qui représentait l'espoir, que j'avais assassinée. Konan et Pain s'aimaient du même amour qui nous liait, Sasuke et moi. Mais la vie ne leur avait pas fait de cadeau pour autant. Lorsque je revoyais leurs deux corps sans vie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir Sasuke et moi à leur place. Était-ce là notre destin ? Étions-nous fatalement condamnés à subir le même sort ? Pour moi, il était désormais évident que c'était la seule issue. J'étais prête à accepter ma mort. Mais je voulais le revoir une dernière fois...

Alors, lorsque Suigetsu me déposa devant chez moi vers quatre heures du matin, j'attendis qu'il ait disparu au bout de la rue pour faire volte face et redescendre en direction du centre. Quelque part, une chouette chantait de façon lugubre. Une voiture passa et ses phares m'aveuglèrent un court instant. Mais je continuai ma route, déterminée. Mes pas résonnaient sur le trottoir en une petite musique qui se répercutait contre les murs des maisons. Je l'écoutai s'envoler dans le silence et laissai mes pensées s'égarer. Un chat surgit devant moi, me vrilla de ses grands yeux jaunes, puis disparu dans une haie. Je ramenai mes bras autour de moi pour me réchauffer dans cette fraîche nuit de juin.  
>Je ne marchai pas longtemps, cinq minutes tout au plus, avant d'arriver à destination. Je me teins debout devant cette maison qui recelait mon plus grand trésor et la contemplai avec respect. J'avais peur, mais pas de mourir. J'avais peur qu'il ne se trouve pas chez lui. Je jetai un regard derrière moi, vérifiai que personne ne se dissimulai dans l'ombre, puis attrapai un caillou par terre. Je le fis tourner rêveusement entre mes doigts, songeuse. Encore quelques secondes, et je pourrais revoir son visage. Un sourire aux lèvres, je pris mon élan et jetai la pierre contre les volets de la chambre de Sasuke. Je me baissai pour prendre un second projectile et le fit voler à son tour. Trois, quatre, cinq pierres y passèrent avant qu'une lumière ne s'allume dans la pièce, filtrant à travers les volets. Mon cœur se mit à battre très fort. J'aurais voulu crier son nom, j'aurais voulu m'envoler pour pouvoir le rejoindre, lui hurler de se dépêcher. L'impatience menaçait de me consumer lorsque j'entendis la fenêtre s'ouvrir. Je retins mon souffle. Puis, ce fut le loquet du volet qui se souleva, les battants s'écartèrent en grinçant et...<p>

- Je savais que tu finirais par revenir, dit Madara en me contemplant de haut.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, un cri au bord des lèvres. Un rêve ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Je me redressai en soupirant et jetai un œil à mon réveil. Il était cinq heures du matin. Cela faisait seulement une heure que j'étais rentrée. Après avoir passé plus de trente minutes à me retourner dans mon lit, j'avais fini par plonger dans un sommeil tourmenté. Et voilà que ce rêve m'en avait ressorti.  
>Mon cœur battait encore à l'idée de revoir le visage de Sasuke. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me le représenter mais il manquait trop de détails. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pu contempler ses yeux noirs, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres gourmandes... L'idée que j'en avais gardé n'était pas à la hauteur de la réalité, je le savais. Mais, pire que tout, l'image ne me suffisait pas. Ma peau pleurait son absence en permanence, je me languissais du contact de ses mains, de la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts, de la délicatesse de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cela, aucun rêve ne pourrait me le rendre. L'émotion que je ressentais à ses côtés était impossible à reproduire s'il n'était pas là.<br>J'allumai ma lampe de chevet et enveloppai mon corps à demi nu dans une veste longue. Puis je m'accroupis pour fouiller sous mon lit, à la recherche d'une boite. Alors que je cherchais, je me sentis coupable. La vérité, c'était que je m'étais promis de ne plus y toucher. Je les avais jetées au loin, car si elles m'apportaient un peu de réconfort sur le moment, elles ne faisaient que raviver ma douleur une fois rangées. Mais, à cet instant, j'en avais besoin. Il fallait que je les trouve.  
>Enfin, ma main se referma sur la boite à chaussure que je cherchais. Je l'extirpai du dessous de mon lit d'un geste rapide, l'ouvris et contemplai son contenu. Les feuilles étaient soigneusement pliées, empilées avec soin. Je les sortis une à une pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien toutes là. Oui, il y en avait quinze. J'attrapai celle du dessus, m'adossai au mur et, délicatement, je dépliai la première lettre. Elle datait du 03 février de l'année précédente.<p>

« Sakura,

Si je pouvais buter Madara et Pain, je le ferais. Ils n'ont pas montré le moindre signe de remords lorsqu'ils sont revenus et ont refusé de me dire où ils t'avaient emmenée. J'ai appris par la suite qu'ils t'avaient jetée au milieu du parc, ces salauds. Heureusement que Minato t'a trouvée. J'imagine que Naruto doit encore plus me détester maintenant... Et il a raison, je crois, quoi que tu en dises.  
>C'est donc la première fois que cette clé te revient, j'espère que tu penseras à vérifier son contenu avant de la passer à Orochimaru. Sinon, tant pis, je me ferai engueuler. Si tu as trouvé ce fichier, pense à me le faire savoir quand tu feras passer la clé dans l'autre sens.<br>J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se servir de ce système pour communiquer sans que Madara ne soit au courant. Je ne sais pas si ça pourra durer, mais autant en profiter tant qu'on le peut.

Prends soin de toi, ne fais confiance à personne.

Sasuke »

Mes larmes avaient commencé à couler à la simple lecture de mon nom. Il avait écrit ça pour moi, il y avait si longtemps. Bien sûr que j'avais pensé à vérifier la clé, c'était même la première chose que j'avais faite en rentrant chez moi. J'avais réalisé très tôt que la clé pouvait constituer le dernier fil conducteur entre nous. Je me rappelais parfaitement avoir rédigé ma réponse dans les minutes qui avaient précédé mon départ pour le repaire, ce jour-là. Dès qu'Orochimaru m'avait rendu la clé, je m'étais empressée d'y copier mon fichier avant de la remettre à Anko.  
>J'attrapai la seconde lettre de la pile et parcourut les quelques lignes qu'elle contenait, puis je lu la troisième. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus les lettres s'allongeaient. Sasuke me parlait de son frère, de ses parents, de Madara. Il demandait continuellement si j'allais bien, comment j'étais traitée au repaire d'Orochimaru et insistait sur le fait que je devais toujours me tenir sur mes gardes. Il ne disait pas grand chose sur lui, comme d'habitude. Tout ce qu'il disait, c'était de ne pas m'inquiéter. Alors que je ne me gênais pas pour lui dire combien il me manquait et comme j'aurais voulu être près de lui, ce genre de sentiments n'apparaissaient pas dans ses lettres. Mais je ne lui en voulais certainement pas pour ça. Sasuke ne s'étalait pas sur ce qu'il ressentait à l'oral, alors je ne m'étais pas forcément attendue à de grands épanchements à l'écrit. Ses inquiétudes à mon égard, sa considération et ses multiples appels à la prudence étaient pour moi une preuve de son affection. De plus, il finissait toujours ses lettres par un « Prends soin de toi » qui me comblait toujours de bonheur.<br>Mes larmes coulaient à flot, mon cœur saignait mais, faisant fi de la douleur, je continuais à lire. Certains de ses mots me faisaient rire, d'autre me faisaient peur et la plupart me faisaient pleurer. Enfin, j'arrivai à la dernière. Elle datait du mois de Novembre.

« Sakura,

Je pense qu'on ne pourra bientôt plus communiquer par ce biais. Madara est devenu complètement parano, il tue à tour de bras ses hommes les plus proches. Je suis surpris de ne pas y être encore passé.  
>Visiblement, pour le moment en tout cas, il n'a pas l'air de se douter de quoi que ce soit. C'est quand même assez con de sa part, je trouve. Bien sûr il me surveille très étroitement, et Itachi n'y échappe pas non plus. Je crois que même mes parents sont suivis maintenant. Mais il n'a toujours pas fait le lien avec Anko et le lycée. Malgré ça, il ne laisse plus rien passer. Comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, il a investi dans du matériel de dingue et il stocke tout là-dessus, il change les mots de passe tous les jours. Je l'entends souvent râler dans son coin à propos de ces fuites d'informations, alors je crois qu'il est déterminé à y mettre fin. On verra comment ça évolue.<p>

Méfie-toi de Zaku, s'il te plait. Ce mec ne me plaît pas et, si tu veux tout savoir, le savoir près de toi m'est insupportable. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, alors ne le lâche pas des yeux quand il est dans les parages. Et, si possible, évite d'être seule avec lui. Quand tu seras meilleure tireuse que lui, descends-le, je serai plus tranquille.  
>Si tu dois devenir membre de la garde rapprochée d'Orochimaru, par pitié, ne fais rien de stupide. Laisse les autres se faire tuer à ta place, utilise les comme boucliers s'il le faut. Et s'il ne reste qu'Orochimaru debout, cache-toi derrière lui. Il peut crever, j'en ai rien à foutre. Fais attention, vraiment.<p>

Encore une fois tu te retrouves au milieu des fauves, et j'aimerais pouvoir venir te chercher. Mais on est coincés tous les deux, toi comme moi, pas vrai ? On s'en sortira malgré tout, c'est une promesse que je te fais.

J'espère voir revenir cette clé, mais je sens que c'est la fin. Quand Orochimaru n'aura plus besoin de moi, il te foutra peut être la paix. J'espère que ça arrivera.

Prends soin de toi, je ne t'oublie pas.

Sasuke. »

Un flot d'émotions me submergea et je serrai la lettre dans ma main si fort que mes ongles passèrent au travers de la feuille. De toute façon, j'étais presque toujours obligée de les réimprimer après chaque lecture. Cette lettre était sans pareille. Comme s'il était vraiment persuadé que c'était la dernière, Sasuke avait laissé filtré un peu de ses sentiments. Sa référence à Zaku était en réponse à ce que je lui avais confié dans ma précédente lettre, où j'avais raconté les multiples tentatives de mon instructeur pour s'attirer mes faveurs. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas obligée de lui en parler, mais la femme qui était en moi avait ressenti le besoin d'attiser sa jalousie. Avec le recul, je m'en voulais un peu. Sasuke avait déjà suffisamment de raisons de s'inquiéter pour moi, il était inutile d'y ajouter le harcèlement de Zaku. Mais à travers le petit paragraphe qu'il lui avait dédié, j'avais pu ressentir son amour pour moi, ce qui m'avait apporté un immense réconfort.  
>Je relu la phrase dans laquelle il me promettait que nous allions nous en sortir et souris à travers mes larmes. J'étais certaine qu'il n'avait pas fait cette promesse en l'air, cependant les circonstances étaient différentes. A présent, je ne voyais pas comment nous pourrions nous tirer de cette situation. A moins que je mette mon idée à exécution. Mais il était trop tôt pour l'envisager.<br>Je rangeai les lettres dans la boite en me promettant à nouveau de ne plus y toucher, tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne tiendrais pas cette promesse. Je remis la boite sous le lit, éteignis la lumière et m'allongeai. Un temps infini s'écoula avant que mes larmes ne se tarissent. Mais je finis par tomber de fatigue et sombrait de nouveau dans des rêves agités dans lesquels Sasuke mourrait sous des pluies de balles.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent au cours desquels j'accomplis mon travail auprès d'Orochimaru avec assiduité. Mes leçons d'entraînement au tir se déroulaient comme d'ordinaire avec Zaku, ce dernier ponctuant certaines de ses phrases d'allusions salaces. Je suivais également des leçons d'arts martiaux avec Kabuto, le bras droit d'Orochimaru, un homme renfermé et peu bavard. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait pris en charge mon entraînement. Orochimaru me l'avait imposé, prétextant que je n'aurais pas une arme à disposition en toutes circonstances. Cet entraînement me plaisait, il me permettait de me défouler. Comme au tir, c'était toujours lorsque j'imaginais Madara en face de moi que je montrais toute l'étendue de mes talents. Dernièrement, il m'arrivait aussi d'imaginer Orochimaru lorsque je me battais contre Kabuto. La mort de Pain et Konan m'étaient restées en travers de la gorge. Je savais qu'Orochimaru était cruel mais il avait toujours eu cette part d'humanité qui, selon moi, le rendait très différent de Madara. Si cette humanité existait, il ne m'en avait pas donné la preuve lorsqu'il m'avait ordonné d'exécuter les deux membres de l'Akatsuki.  
>Mais il avait payé cet acte au centuple. Après que trois embuscades se fussent soldées par un échec, Orochimaru avait fini par admettre que les informations données par Pain étaient fausses. J'avais été aussi surprise que lui par la façon dont Pain avait parfaitement joué son rôle. Il avait débité des mensonges pendant près de trente minutes sans sourciller, de la manière la plus naturelle possible. N'importe qui d'autre se serait aussi laissé avoir. J'avais été ravie d'apprendre ce coup du sort qui montrait à Orochimaru les limites de son pouvoir. Lui qui se croyait infaillible, il avait dû admettre sa défaite. Et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.<p>

« D'un autre côté, si Madara disparaît, il ne m'empêchera plus de revoir Sasuke », songeai-je sur le chemin du retour, ce jour-là. Suigetsu avait encore du travail, aussi rentrais-je à pied. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, le soleil brillait et une chaleur étouffante gênait ma respiration. Je ne portais qu'un short, un débardeur en toile et des sandales, pourtant je mourrais de chaud. Malgré tout, j'étais contente de pouvoir profiter du soleil. D'ordinaire, je passais la majorité de mon temps dans les sous-sols humides du repaire. Mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, je marchais d'un pas tranquille en fredonnant un air que j'avais entendu ce matin-là à la radio. Autour de moi, des champs à perte de vue. Le repaire d'Orochimaru se trouvait dans les montagnes et on ne pouvait y accéder qu'en empruntant de petites routes de campagne. Le trajet entre le repaire et ma maison était assez long, puisqu'il me fallait près de deux heures en marchant d'un pas rapide, mais il était rare que je le fasse à pied. Puisqu'il faisait beau ce jour-là, cela ne me dérangeait pas.  
>Alors que j'avais quitté le repaire depuis une heure, une longue voiture noire approcha et freina après m'avoir dépassée. Je tentai de voir le visage du conducteur mais les vitres étaient teintées. J'entendis la voiture s'arrêter et faire marche arrière. Aussitôt, les visages de Deidara et Hidan s'imposèrent à mon esprit et je me sentis soudain aussi glacée qu'en plein hiver. Alors que je plongeais la main dans mon sac pour saisir mon arme, la voiture s'arrêta à côté de moi et la vitre arrière se baissa pour révéler... un homme mûr. Enfin, un homme entre cinquante et soixante ans, à première vue.<p>

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle, dit-il avec un léger accent. Désirez-vous que l'on vous dépose quelque part ?

- Euh, non, merci, balbutiai-je en sentant le soulagement m'envahir. Il fait beau, je préfère marcher.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose dans les environs, déclara l'homme en regardant autour de nous. D'où venez-vous ?

« Non mais je t'en pose des questions, moi ? », grommelai-je en mon fort intérieur. Malgré tout, je souris aussi poliment que possible.

- Je me promène parfois par ici, dis-je. Comme vous dites, il n'y a pas grand chose, je peux m'y balader tranquillement.

J'insistai sur le « tranquillement », histoire de lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais bien qu'il me lâche la grappe. L'homme hocha la tête, me salua puis la voiture repartit en direction des montagne. Je la suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un virage.

- Non mais quel vieux pervers, marmonnai-je en reprenant ma route.

Mais je n'étais plus aussi tranquille qu'avant. Cette voiture qui s'était arrêtée à côté de moi m'avait fait peur et, malgré mes tentatives pour l'oublier, je ne parvenais pas à retrouver mon calme. Depuis que Pain m'avait mis au courant pour Deidara et Hidan, j'essayais de ne pas y penser pour ne pas faire de ma vie un calvaire. Je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision concernant Sasuke non plus. Cela faisait donc deux mois que cette révélation pesait sur mes épaules, sans personne avec qui la partager. Pendant un court moment, j'avais envisagé d'en parler à Suigetsu, mon seul allié et ami dans cette aventure, mais j'avais rapidement changé d'avis. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, pas alors qu'il commençait tout juste à découvrir le bonheur avec Karin. Tous deux s'étaient mis en relation depuis peu, quelques semaines à peine. Ils se disputaient toujours autant, mais leurs paroles étaient toujours enveloppées dans un cocon d'affection, ce qui avait quelque chose d'attendrissant. Orochimaru n'avait rien trouvé à redire, « dans la mesure où cela ne les empêchait pas de faire leur travail ». Moi, j'étais contente pour eux, tout simplement. Pourtant je préférais éviter d'être avec eux dans la mesure du possible. L'amour qu'ils partageaient me rappelait trop celui dont on m'avait privée.

Le lendemain, je me levai tôt pour m'occuper du ménage à la maison. Lorsque je vérifiai mon portable, je remarquai que j'avais un message de Suigetsu.

« Le chef veut te voir. Je passe te prendre à 9h. Si tu dors encore, je monte te chercher et je te traîne de force. »

Je souris. Tant pis pour le ménage. Il était huit heures. Je descendis déjeuner, pris une douche rapide, enfilai une robe légère et des ballerines, puis attrapai mon sac dans lequel je gardai toujours un jean, un t-shirt et des baskets. J'ignorais ce que me voulais Orochimaru mais une robe et des ballerines n'était peut-être pas la tenue appropriée. Je relevai rapidement mes cheveux, que je fis tenir sur ma nuque à grand renforts de pinces, puis je dévalai les escaliers jusque dans l'entrée. Il était neuf heures cinq. J'ouvris la porte sur un Suigetsu prêt à frapper.

- Quelle synchronisation !, m'exclamai-je en souriant.

- Contente que tu sois debout, soupira Suigetsu. Malgré ce que j'ai dis, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu la force de te soulever.

Je remarquai en effet qu'il avait les traits emprunts de fatigue.

- Tu n'as pas dormi ?, demandai-je.

- Nan, confirma mon ami alors que je verrouillais la porte. Je devais terminer à huit heures et rejoindre Karin chez moi, mais Oro voulait te voir donc il m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Comme si j'étais un foutu taxi. C'est sur qu'il n'a pas assez de mecs sous ses ordres, il aurait pas pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre !

- Tu me poses et tu vas te coucher, d'accord ?, le consolai-je en me dirigeant vers sa voiture. Ce n'est pas bien loin !

- Mouais, grommela-t-il. Allez, monte.

Il conduisit beaucoup trop vite, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant lorsqu'on avait conscience de son état de fatigue. Je me cramponnai au siège en tâchant de dissimuler mon malaise. Si je lui faisais des reproches sur sa conduite il allait mal le prendre, c'était certain. Lorsque nous parvînmes à l'entrée, je fus surprise de le voir descendre de la voiture. Alors que je l'interrogeais, il grogna :

- Stan et Torpille sont à l'entrée. T'as vu comment t'es fringuée ? Si tu y vas toute seule, ils vont te bouffer.

- Oh !, fis-je avec reconnaissance. Merci, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira-t-il.

Nous prîmes la direction de la porte, c'est alors que je remarquai une longue voiture noire aux vitres teintées sur le parking. La voiture de l'homme que j'avais rencontré la veille. J'étais étonnée de la voir à cet endroit, même si cela n'avait rien de surprenant lorsqu'on y réfléchissait. Un tel véhicule jurait un peu avec les petites autos et les engins agricoles que l'on croisait habituellement sur cette route.

- Tu sais à qui est cette voiture ?, demandai-je à Suigetsu en lui indiquant la berline noire.

- Non, répondit mon ami. Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai croisée sur la route hier, quand je rentrais, confiai-je. Le mec c'est arrêté, un type dans la cinquantaine. Un vieux pervers.

- Il t'a fait des propositions ?, demanda Suigetsu en me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

- Oh mon Dieu, non !, fis-je d'un air dégoûté. Il voulait savoir d'où je venais. Et il a proposé de me déposer. Enfin, des trucs de vieux pervers quoi.

- C'était peut être juste un vieil homme gentil et serviable, répliqua le jeune homme. T'es parano, ma grande.

- Tu parles, ricanai-je. Si la vie m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est que les personnes gentilles, serviables et désintéressées, ça n'existe pas.

- Tu es aigrie, conclut Suigetsu d'un ton taquin.

- Disons que je suis aigrie, admis-je.

Suigetsu rit alors que nous arrivions au niveau de la porte. Stan et Torpille sifflèrent en regardant mes jambes et je me contentai de les ignorer. Suigetsu les remit à leur place et, une minute plus tard, nous étions à l'intérieur.  
>Orochimaru était là, souriant. Il avait l'air heureux comme tout. Bizarrement, cela ne me disait rien de bon.<p>

- Ma belle Sakura, dit-il en s'approchant. Ma douce, ma tendre, j'ai une mission cruciale pour toi aujourd'hui.

Oula, beaucoup trop de compliments. Il me brossait dans le sens du poil. Je commençai vraiment à avoir peur.

- Va te coucher Suigetsu, dis-je à mon ami qui attendait patiemment qu'on lui donne son congé. Et quelle est cette mission cruciale ?

Suigetsu me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Le sourire d'Orochimaru s'élargit, si c'était encore possible.

- Qui aurait cru que tu serais la clé de mon succès, hein ?

Je levai un sourcil, intriguée. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Encore une fois, tout cela n'avait rien de bien rassurant.

- Suis-moi, ma jolie, dit-il en s'engageant dans le couloir.

Orochimaru me fit prendre deux escaliers, tourna à droite, à gauche, dans des couloirs parcourus par une foule de personnes empressées. Finalement, il passa une porte et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. C'était un salon assez douillet, à la lumière tamisée. Le canapé en cuir d'un brun chaud paraissait très confortable. Un tapis aux motifs orientaux recouvrait une large portion du sol et ses couleurs vives s'accordaient parfaitement avec le reste du mobilier, façonné dans un bois de rose très foncé. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une peinture ocre épaisse qui assombrissait un peu la pièce tout en la rendant encore plus chaleureuse. Je levai la tête vers Orochimaru, sans comprendre.

- C'est ici que j'ai besoin de toi, dit-il en souriant face à mon air déconcerté. Mais d'abord, tu dois te changer.

Il m'entraîna vers une porte qui se découpait dans le mur au fond de la pièce, l'ouvrit et me fit pénétrer dans ce qui semblait être le même salon, mais en plus petit. Une robe sublime avait été déposée sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir, ainsi qu'une paire de talons aiguilles assortis.

- Enfile ça, je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour le maquillage et la coiffure, ordonna Orochimaru.

- Je ne comprends pas, déclarai-je en sentant l'appréhension me nouer l'estomac.

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, se contenta de dire mon chef avant de quitter la pièce.

Je m'approchai de la robe, tendue. C'était une robe bustier blanche, taillée dans un tissu léger et recouverte d'une fine dentelle. Elle était cintrée à la taille, les plis de la jupe s'évasant jusqu'à un niveau légèrement au dessus des genoux. De fins rubans roses habillaient la robe au niveau du col et de la taille. Je l'enfilai sans trop réfléchir, ainsi que le collier de perles nacrées qui avait été déposé avec. Les boucles d'oreilles représentaient des fleurs de cerisier en argent peintes dans un rose pâle léger et frais. Les chaussures, roses également, étaient aussi recouvertes de dentelle et m'allaient parfaitement. Tout ceci était très mignon mais j'avais l'impression d'être tout droit sortie d'un film romantique. Il ne me manquait plus que les boucles dans les cheveux et les rubans blancs. Une jeune fille choisit ce moment là pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Lorsque je la reconnus, je fus estomaquée.

- Kisa ! C'est bien le dernier endroit où je m'attendais à te trouver !

- Oh !, fit la jeune fille en me reconnaissant à son tour. Je... Je travaille pour Monsieur Orochimaru maintenant...

Pauvre fille, passer d'un monstre à un autre..., songeai-je. Mais Orochimaru était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de monstre civilisé. Cela devait la changer de Deidara et sa bande. Au moins, j'osais croire qu'ici personne ne cherchait à lui retirer ses vêtements.

- Monsieur Orochimaru m'a recueillie il y a quelques semaines, expliqua la jeune fille tout en me faisant asseoir sur une chaise. J'étais retournée dans ma famille après la fusillade mais... Mon père, il...

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

- Il n'a pas voulu de moi, continua-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes. Ma famille est très traditionnelle. Pour mon père, une fille qui avait été souillée ne valait plus rien et ne pouvait lui apporter que des malheurs.

J'étais bouche bée. Comment de tels comportements pouvaient-ils encore exister de nos jours ?

- Et ta mère ?, demandai-je d'un ton compatissant. Tu es sa fille, elle n'a pas pris ta défense ?

- Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite, dit Kisa en souriant faiblement. Je ne me souviens pas trop d'elle mais elle était très douce, je suis sûre qu'elle m'aurait acceptée...

Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle brossait mes cheveux.

- Enfin, je me suis retrouvée sans foyer, sans parents, poursuivit-elle. Je suis retournée machinalement sur les lieux de la fusillade, parce que cet entrepôt me rattachait à quelque chose de familier... C'est là qu'Orochimaru m'a trouvée. Je lui ai expliquée qui j'étais et il a accepté de me prendre à son service. Depuis, je m'occupe de coiffer et préparer les dames qui se trouvent dans ses rangs.

Elle afficha un large sourire, visiblement satisfaite de son sort. J'étais contente pour elle, même si j'aurais préféré la savoir ailleurs. Kisa était une jolie fille douce et si gentille, je ne la croyais pas capable de survivre bien longtemps dans ce milieu... Avec un peu de chance, Orochimaru ne l'exposerait pas trop aux laideurs et aux dangers de cet environnement. Elle en avait vu bien assez comme ça...  
>Elle me raconta sa nouvelle vie tout en tirant, bouclant, froissant les mèches de mes cheveux une à une, à grand renfort de produits qui exhalaient un parfum exquis. Elle ramena mes cheveux en un chignon défait duquel s'échappait des mèches bouclées et légères qui retombaient doucement sur mes épaules. Elle avait également glissé quelques épingles ornées de perles dans mon chignon.<br>Puis elle s'attaqua au maquillage, qu'elle voulut léger. Elle se contenta de déposer un peu de rose vivifiant sur mes lèvres, poudra mes joues, et appliqua un peu de fard à paupière de couleur prune et de mascara sur mes yeux.

- Tu es vraiment très belle, déclara-t-elle en contemplant son travail.

- Merci, fis-je en me levant, l'ennui, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, ou pour qui, je dois être belle.

- Tu ne le sais pas ?, s'étonna Kisa. Je croyais que Monsieur Orochimaru te l'avait dit... Il veut te faire rencontrer l'homme influent qui est venu de Kumo.

- Un homme influent ? Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi devrais-je le rencontrer ?, demandai-je sans être certaine de vouloir entendre la réponse.

- Je ne sais pas, il m'a simplement dit que tu devais rencontrer ce monsieur et qu'il fallait que tu sois la plus jolie possible, expliqua Kisa d'un air gêné. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te le dire dès le départ, on dirait que je suis encore complice de quelque chose qui va t'arriver contre ton gré...

Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers moi et je lus dans son regard à quel point elle avait peur pour moi. Cette fille était décidément trop gentille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, assurai-je en souriant, Orochimaru veut sûrement impressionner ce type. J'imagine que je ne serais pas la seule fille.

Ces paroles étaient destinées à la rassurer autant que moi. Mais je n'y croyais pas. Karin était une fille sublime, définitivement un atout si Orochimaru cherchait à faire voir qu'il était entouré de jolies femmes. Or, Karin ne serait pas là lors de cette fameuse rencontre, pour la bonne raison qu'elle était avec Suigetsu, dans la maison de ce dernier. Je me mordis la lèvre. J'ignorais ce qui allait encore me tomber dessus, mais cela sentait le roussi pour moi... 


	34. La lune rousse

La lune rousse

Kisa était partie en me suppliant encore de lui pardonner, ce que j'avais fais en tâchant une fois de plus de la rassurer. Elle s'en était allée non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil navré. Depuis, j'attendais dans le grand salon, en proie à une vive appréhension. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que Kisa avait quitté les lieux et toujours aucun signe d'Orochimaru. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il attendait de moi. J'espérais qu'il ne me prierait pas de faire office de potiche auprès de son invité, sinon il risquait d'être déçu. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à minauder sur commande.  
>Environ quarante-cinq minutes après le départ de Kisa, la porte s'ouvrit sur Orochimaru, lequel était suivi d'un homme grand que je reconnus au premier coup d'oeil. Ses cheveux blancs courts, grignotés par une importante calvitie, son visage ni beau, ni laid. Pas de doute, c'était le type que j'avais croisé la veille sur la route. Il affichait une expression sérieuse et distante qui confirmait ce que son costume criait déjà : cet homme était important, et riche. Orochimaru l'invita à entrer dans le pièce et me fit discrètement signe de me lever, ce que je fis sans trop savoir pourquoi.<p>

- Cher ami, voici la jeune fille dont vous m'avez parlé hier, dit Orochimaru en me désignant. Elle se nomme Sakura Haruno.

Lorsque l'homme posa ses yeux sur moi, son regard s'illumina. Il regarda mes cheveux, mes yeux, mes lèvres avant de passer mon corps au crible, des pieds à la tête. Je me sentis affreusement mal à l'aise, soumise au regard de cet homme qui était selon moi trop vieux pour mater ainsi une jeune femme. L'indécence de son comportement me fit rougir de colère.

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, l'invita Orochimaru en désignant la place à mes côtés. Sakura, je te présente ce grand Monsieur du nom d'Ieshige Kumamori. Il est le président de multiples entreprises à Kumo, son travail extraordinaire et son efficacité incontestable ont fait de lui l'une des personnes les plus respectées de ce monde.

« Cher ami » ? « Grand Monsieur » ? « Travail extraordinaire » ? « Efficacité incontestable » ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à Orochimaru de distribuer ainsi les flatteries. De toute évidence, ce Kumamori n'était pas n'importe qui et, à en croire la voix tendue d'Orochimaru, cette rencontre pouvait lui rapporter gros. Je souris à l'homme en essayant de dissimuler le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait depuis qu'il m'avait déshabillée du regard.

- Je suis enchantée, lâchai-je du bout des lèvres.

- Moi de même, Mademoiselle, déclara Kumamori d'un ton pompeux. C'est une chance rare que de pouvoir contempler une beauté telle que la vôtre. Il faut me pardonner d'avoir parlé de vous à votre supérieur mais après vous avoir vu, je ne parvenais pas à vous oublier.

- Je ne mérite pas un tel compliment, Monsieur, dis-je en inclinant légèrement la tête. Je vous remercie de votre bonté.

Je jouais mon rôle à merveille, à voir l'expression satisfaite d'Orochimaru. J'étais prête à jouer ce rôle longtemps mais j'aurais aimé savoir de quoi il retournait et, surtout, ce que l'on attendait de moi.

- Charmante, charmante !, s'exclama l'homme en se tournant vers Orochimaru. Monsieur, je suis ravi de voir qu'elle est aussi douce et agréable que vous me l'aviez décrite. Je crois que nous pourrons parvenir à un accord rapidement.

Accord ?

- Il n'est pas de mes habitudes de mentir, très cher, dit Orochimaru avec un large sourire. Je vais vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance, je reviendrai dans une quinzaine de minutes. En attendant, je vais vous faire servir du thé.

Orochimaru se leva et je dû rassembler tout mon courage pour ne pas le supplier de ne pas me laisser seule avec ce pervers. Je me ressaisis rapidement en songeant que, de toute façon, un homme de cet âge ne devrait pas être difficile à maîtriser. Lorsque mon supérieur quitta la pièce, je me tournai vers l'homme d'affaire en affichant un sourire crispé.

- Quel âge avez-vous, ma chère ?, demanda Kumamori d'une voix mielleuse.

- J'ai eu dix-neuf ans cette année, Monsieur, répondis-je poliment.

- Dix-neuf ans !, s'exclama-t-il. L'âge de toutes les merveilles, de toutes les choses précieuses et belles ! Je me souviens de mes dix-neuf ans, étais-je fougueux ! Je n'ai plus la même énergie aujourd'hui, tout ce que je souhaite c'est profiter de mes vieux jours dans le bonheur.

Mmh, je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'il entendait par là, mais cela m'inquiétait. Néanmoins, je me forçai à prononcer les mots qu'Orochimaru aurait probablement voulu entendre :

- Vous êtes encore jeune, Monsieur, vous avez encore un grand nombre d'années devant vous, j'en suis certaine.

- Ah, comme j'aimerais que vous eussiez raison, belle amie !, soupira Kumamori. Hélas, mon petit, je suis rongé par la maladie. Que me reste-t-il à vivre ? Un an, cinq ans, dix ans ? Même les médecins l'ignorent. Cependant, je dois encore accomplir une chose...

Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis son regard s'empara du mien et il emprisonna ma main dans les siennes. Je retins un frisson de dégoût. A cet instant, Kisa pénétra dans la pièce et déposa un plateau avec une théière et deux tasses. J'échangeai un bref regard avec elle, puis elle disparut. Kumamori servit du thé dans les deux tasses, puis s'empara de nouveau de ma main. L'envie de lui envoyez mon poing dans la figure me chatouilla.

- Ma douce enfant, vous êtes belle, vous avez la santé, vous êtes jeune, vous êtes délicate, douce et polie, déclara-t-il avec conviction. Vous êtes la femme dont rêverait tout homme en ce monde. Je suis de ces hommes là, aussi rêve-je de vous avec la même ardeur. Vous pouvez m'apporter ce qu'il me manque, vous pourriez le porter en votre sein et le mettre au monde, alors je pourrais partir tranquille.

Je suffoquais. Aucun mot ne daignais franchir mes lèvres, pourtant ils étaient une foule à se précipiter aux portes de mes pensées. Venait-il de me demander, de manière joliment détournée, de devenir sa femme et de lui donner un héritier ? Mon estomac se retourna à cette idée.

- Monsieur, je..., parvins-je à articuler.

- Bien sûr, comme je l'ai dis vous êtes jeune et belle, que feriez-vous avec un homme tel que moi ?, dit rapidement Kumamori. Vous avez raison, bien sûr, et je ne doute pas que votre petit cœur battît déjà pour un beau jeune homme quelque part, bien plus attirant et vigoureux que moi. Permettez-moi cependant de vous présenter les enjeux, ici.

J'avalai ma salive et sentis ma main devenir moite dans les doigts de l'homme d'affaire. Bien sûr, tout cela ne pouvait se faire sans menaces. Un refus mettrait en danger ma famille, Sasuke serait peut être un cible aussi, qui sait ? Et mes amis, même s'ils étaient loin, étaient-ils pour autant protégés ? Pourrais-je refuser si ceux que j'aimais étaient en danger ? Non, je savais bien que non. Mais me marier à cet homme ? Partir pour Kumo ? C'était renoncer à Sasuke à jamais, et cela aussi m'était insupportable.

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'Orochimaru vous a dit me concernant mais, comme je vous l'ai déjà précisé, je suis gravement malade, continua Kumamori. Je vais bientôt mourir, mais je n'ai pas d'enfants. Si vous acceptez de m'épouser et de me donner ce petit que j'ai attendu toute ma vie, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant. Je veux dire bien sûr que, même dans la mort, je saurai vous récompenser à la hauteur de ma gratitude.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Je ferai de vous l'héritière de la moitié de ma fortune, qui s'élève à dix milliards, tandis que notre fils héritera de l'autre moitié et de mes titres, déclara-t-il avec emphase.

Dix milliards. C'était une somme. Mais il n'y avait pas que l'argent. Me marier à cet homme, c'était aussi hériter de son influence et s'en servir dans mes propres intérêts. Argent et pouvoir, voila exactement ce qu'il me manquait pour me tirer de la situation qui était la mienne. Avec ces deux qualités, plus personne ne pourrait me menacer, nul n'oserait s'en prendre à mes proches. Au lieu de servir des hommes tels que Madara et Orochimaru, je deviendrais l'un d'eux. Tous mes espoirs se concrétisaient à travers cette opportunité. Pour un petit sacrifice de ma part, j'obtiendrais tout ce que je voulais. Et, je le savais, ce n'était pas dans les intérêts d'Orochimaru.  
>Je n'étais pas stupide au point de me laisser avoir par de telles promesses. Orochimaru ne prendrait jamais le risque de voir un tel pouvoir tomber entre mes mains. En ces termes, mon accord marquait la fin de son règne. Il connaissait ma rancœur à son égard. Si Kumamori acceptait de le laisser jouer de ses relations, qu'est ce qui m'empêchait de lui retirer ce privilège une fois que « mon mari » aurait rejoint ses ancêtres ? Il savait pertinemment que c'était exactement ce que je ferais. Orochimaru était quelqu'un d'intelligent, de lucide. Il savait que si j'obtenais ce pouvoir, il était fini.<br>Je levai les yeux vers Kumamori en affichant un air sérieux.

- Quel est le véritable accord que vous avez passé avec Orochimaru ?, demandai-je d'une voix basse et posée. Vous déguisez cela en proposition, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que le choix m'appartient. En vérité, il m'a vendue à vous, n'est ce pas ?

L'homme sourit, d'un sourire froid qui me glaça le sang.

- Orochimaru m'avait prévenu de votre sagacité, dit-il en abandonnant son ton aimable. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si vous étiez venue de votre plein gré. Vous auriez accepté de vivre avec moi, nous aurions sûrement passé de bons moments ensemble en tant que couple. Mais vous venez de tout gâcher, ma chère...

Je le regardai dans les yeux et ce que j'y vis me donna des sueurs froides.

- Vous n'êtes pas du tout malade, devinai-je. Tout ce que vous m'avez raconté n'était que mensonges. Vous avez l'intention de m'emmener de force, quoi qu'il arrive. Cette entrevue n'avait d'autre but que d'essayer de m'endormir avec vos salades, pas vrai ?

Kumamori secoua la tête, faussement déçu.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ?, soupira-t-il. Mes paroles n'étaient pas toutes mensongères. Je vous ai complimenté en toute honnêteté, croyez-le bien. Et j'ai besoin de cet enfant pour pérenniser mon patrimoine. Cependant...

Il attrapa sa tasse et bu une gorgée, qu'il fit mine de savourer avant de l'avaler.

- Vous ne buvez pas ?, demanda-t-il en désignant l'autre tasse.

- Cessons ces absurdités, dis-je avec impatience. Je ne suis pas dupe de vos civilités.

- Très bien, puisque vous le prenez ainsi, je vais être franc avec vous, dit-il en posant sa tasse. Oui, je recherchais une femme jeune et attirante qui me permettrait d'avoir un héritier. Lorsque je vous ai croisée sur la route, je vous ai tout de suite désirée. En arrivant ici, quelle n'a pas été ma surprise lorsque j'ai appris que vous travailliez pour Orochimaru, cet homme qui est justement prêt à tout pour que je fasse jouer mes relations en sa faveur !

Il attrapa l'une de mes mèches de cheveux et la fit glisser entre son index et son majeur.

- Vous pensez bien que vous étiez l'élément tout trouvé pour conclure un accord, conclut-il.

Une vague de colère me gagna. Colère contre Orochimaru, colère contre le sort qui s'acharnait contre moi, colère contre cet homme dont je ne m'imaginais définitivement pas devenir la femme, colère contre ma propre impuissance.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?, demandai-je avec aplomb.

- Vous faire venir à Kumo, répondit-il. Orochimaru pourra bénéficier de mes relations et ce privilège lui permettra d'étendre son pouvoir et de mettre un terme définitif aux activités de Madara Uchiwa. Ce vieil homme et moi avons un vieux désaccord, voyez-vous, et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de le voir tomber. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je me suis tourné vers Orochimaru en premier lieu.

Il sourit, laissant voir toutes ses dents dont certaines étaient noircies par endroit.

- Nous nous marierons dès que les préparatifs seront prêts, continua-t-il. Bien sûr, il faudra ensuite être efficace dans la conception de cet enfant et je ne doute pas que vous y mettrez toute votre volonté. Lorsque mon héritier sera né, il vous sera enlevé afin de recevoir une éducation digne de son futur statut. Je ne peux prendre le risque qu'il grandisse à vos côtés. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, pour lui vous serez morte, et c'est ainsi que je présenterai les choses officiellement. Malgré tout vous pourrez vivre, je vous ferai installer dans un appartement et vous rendrai visite régulièrement, à moins que vous ne posiez trop de problèmes, dans ce cas je serai peut être forcé d'envisager des mesures... un peu plus lourdes.

- Je refuse de venir avec vous, déclarai-je tout en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien.

- Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, mon amie, le choix ne vous appartient pas, dit-il en portant ma main à ses lèvres.

Je retirai brutalement ma main et le défiai du regard. Il fronça les sourcils mais alors qu'il m'attrapait le bras avec fermeté, la porte s'ouvrit sur Orochimaru. Je tournai la tête et me levai, rouge de colère.

- Vous !, m'exclamai-je. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Je n'irai pas avec ce type, je me tuerai plutôt que de partir avec lui, vous entendez ? J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez meilleur que Madara, mais vous ne valez pas mieux, aucun scrupule, aucun état d'âme, aucune considération pour les personnes qui travaillent pour vous ! Je vous ai servi loyalement, j'ai mis mes capacités à votre service, j'ai tué pour vous ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour vous nuire, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire ça, à moi, alors que vous savez... alors que vous savez parfaitement que je...

...que j'aime Sasuke, aurai-je dû dire.  
>Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. J'étais à deux doigts de pleurer, mais je me retins. Je n'étais plus la Sakura pleurnicheuse. Je ferais face à mon destin, quel qu'il soit, avec courage, comme Sasuke le faisait. Je serais digne de lui, oui, c'était ce que je me répétais depuis des mois.<p>

- Calme-toi ma petite Sakura, dit Orochimaru en levant la main. Je comprends ton affliction, crois-moi, mais tu dois comprendre que ton engagement ne m'apportera que des avantages. Tu dis que tu m'as servi loyalement, alors garde cette loyauté en toi. Ton sacrifice me sera très utile. De plus...

Il s'approcha et attrapa mon menton entre ses mains pour lever mon visage vers le sien. Son regard reptilien plongea dans le mien et sembla scruter chaque recoin de mon âme.

- De plus je me dois de t'éloigner, pour ma propre sécurité, poursuivit-il. Je connais ton penchant pour le jeune Uchiwa. Malheureusement, comme tu l'as parfaitement compris, je ne peux pas te laisser retourner vers lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un Uchiwa, bien sur, et qu'il doit mourir comme tous les siens. Ne l'avais-tu pas deviné ? Tu aurais fini par comprendre, j'en suis sur. Or, ta loyauté envers lui est beaucoup plus forte que celle que tu as prétendument pour moi. Et ça, ma chère, c'est un danger pour moi et mon organisation. Je connais ton histoire et ton parcours, je sais jusqu'où tu es déjà allée pour lui, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de laisser germer une de ces idées folles dans ta tête, sinon je pourrais être mort avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de voir mes plans aboutir à quelque chose de satisfaisant. Tu m'embarrasses, désormais. Tu me gênes. Alors, rends-toi utile et épouse cet homme. Je transmettrai le faire-part à Sasuke, si tu le souhaites.

Il afficha un large sourire qui, pour la première fois, laissait transparaître toute la profondeur de sa cruauté. Cette vague de ténèbres m'engloutit et me paralysa. Je sus alors que je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne, et ce depuis le début. J'avais cru qu'Orochimaru était différent. J'avais cru qu'il était humain. Mais j'avais faux. Orochimaru était comme Madara, il était même pire car ses pouvoirs de manipulation n'avaient pas d'égal. Il avait réussi à me modeler à sa convenance selon les situations, il avait réussi à me faire croire à cette part de bonté qui, en vérité, n'avait jamais existé en lui. Il m'avait laissée espérer, il m'avait fait douter, et tout cela dans le seul but que je ne me retourne pas contre lui. Pas tant qu'il ne m'aurait trouvé une véritable utilité. Désormais, il n'avait plus à se cacher. Il avait fait tomber son masque, et ce qu'il y avait dessous était plus noir que tout ce que j'avais pu contempler au cours de mon existence.

- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi !, m'emportai-je en regardant les deux hommes tour à tour. Je me suiciderai et, si je ne peux pas, je m'écorcherai le ventre pour ne jamais avoir d'enfant ! Je brûlerai mon visage pour être laide, je brûlerai votre maison, je vous tuerai s'il le faut ! Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi !

Aussi vive que l'éclair, j'attrapai la théière et la fracassai sur la petite table en bois. Un flot de sang jaillit de mes mains, mais je n'y prêtai pas la moindre attention. Je saisis un long éclat, attrapai la tête de Kumamori que je tirai vers l'arrière et menaçai sa gorge de la pointe de mon arme improvisée.

- Sakura, lâche-le, dit Orochimaru.

Je me tournai vers lui pour réaliser qu'il pointait un pistolet dans ma direction.

- Tuez-moi, ça m'est égal, le défiai-je.

- Je ne te tuerai pas, déclara-t-il patiemment. Cependant, tu sais comme ça marche, n'est-ce pas ? Tu feras ce que l'on te dit ou bien ta mère, Sasuke, tes amis, et caetera. Tu connais la chanson ?

Je posai mon regard sur Kumamori, dont les yeux exorbités brillaient de terreur. Je ne sais combien de temps je demeurai ainsi, immobile, les dents serrés, la main tremblante. Mais soudain, je desserrai mes doigts et laissai tomber l'éclat tranchant sur le sol. Kumamori se redressa vivement et alla se réfugier derrière Orochimaru.

- Cette fille est folle !, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aiguë. Elle me tuera ! Je ne la veux pas chez moi ! Vous avez entendu toutes les choses qu'elles prévoient de faire ! Brûler ma maison ! Me tuer ! S'écorcher le ventre !

- Calmez-vous Monsieur Kumamori, dit Orochimaru d'une voix apaisante. Elle ne fera rien de tout cela, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de vous obéir.

- Ça c'est vous qui le dites !, dit Kumamori avec colère. Je ne veux pas d'une femme qui risque de me poignarder à tout moment ! Je ne veux pas d'une tarée qui peut transformer n'importe quoi en arme ! Une théière ! Elle a failli me tuer avec une théière !

Il ouvrit la porte et, avant de sortir, lâcha :

- Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenu qu'elle était comme ça ! Notre accord ne tient plus, Orochimaru ! J'irai me trouver une fille plus calme ailleurs !

Claquage de porte. Silence.

- Et maintenant ?, demandai-je posément.

Orochimaru me vrilla de ses yeux verts, lesquels véhiculaient une telle colère que je me sentis comme écrasée. Il fit tourner son arme entre ses doigts, comme songeur. Tout sentiment de rébellion, tout courage m'avait quitté. J'étais consciente qu'à cet instant, ma vie était entre ses mains. Après tout, je venais de ruiner ses chances d'obtenir l'appui et le soutien de Kumamori. Peut être n'était-il pas vraiment enclin à me le pardonner.

- Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi, Sakura, avoua-t-il sèchement.

Je gardai le silence, telle une accusée dans l'attente de sa sentence. Je n'avais plus rien pour me défendre, pas la moindre petite arme susceptible de le blesser avant qu'il ne m'ait criblée de balle. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était le laisser décider de mon sort. La fatalité de cet instant m'était insupportable. Je ne m'étais encore jamais trouvée dans cette situation, sans défense face à un homme qui désirait par dessus tout m'éliminer. Jusqu'à présent, il y avait toujours eu une porte de sortie. A présent, je n'en voyais aucune.  
>Le supplier ? A quoi bon ? Il m'avait clairement fait comprendre que ma vie, mes espoirs et mes désirs ne valaient rien à ses yeux. Il avait fait preuve d'une crédibilité certaine dans son rôle de tyran sans cœur. Chercher à faire appel à sa pitié était du temps et de l'énergie perdus. Sachant cela, je ne tenais pas à m'humilier vainement. Si je devais mourir, ce serait dans l'honneur.<p>

- Je dois réfléchir, déclara soudain Orochimaru. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te tuer maintenant, alors que Kumamori pourrait revenir sur sa décision.

Il entrouvrit la porte et murmura quelques mots que je ne compris pas à l'un de ses hommes. Ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce, me fouilla avec un zèle excessif qui laissait deviner le plaisir qu'il y prenait, puis attrapa mon bras pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Je le suivis avec une certaine docilité, consciente qu'il serait insensé et surtout inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit. Les couloirs grouillaient de monde, des personnes dont les regards étaient fixés sur moi, autant de gens prêts à me sauter dessus si je faisais le moindre geste. L'homme m'emmena au premier sous-sol, puis au deuxième. Je savais où nous allions.

Le quatrième sous-sol me parut encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Peut être parce que, pour la première fois, j'y venais en prisonnière et pas en exécutrice. C'était peut être l'un de mes équipiers qui se verrait confier la lourde tâche de m'éliminer. Peut être serait-ce Zaku, lui qui n'avait jamais accepté que j'atteigne son niveau de précision au tir après si peu de temps. Peut être prendrait-il du plaisir à me faire payer le fait de l'avoir rejeté à chaque fois qu'il tentait de me séduire. Peut être profiterait-il de ma vulnérabilité pour s'octroyer le droit que je ne lui avais jamais concédé... Non, je préférais ne pas y penser.  
>L'homme qui m'escortait m'amena jusqu'à la cellule située au fond du dédale. Il me fit pénétrer dans la geôle sans la moindre délicatesse, referma derrière moi et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Le bruit de ses bottes sur le béton résonna de plus en plus faiblement, jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait. J'étais seule. Enfin, seule, pas tout à fait... Deux petites cellules faisaient face à la mienne et chacune d'elle renfermait un détenu. Deux grands hommes, l'un châtain, l'autre aux cheveux noirs. Ils m'observaient avec une avidité non dissimulée.<p>

- Eh bien, ma jolie, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour se retrouver là ?, ricana l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

- Je peux pas croire qu'une gamine comme toi finisse dans un trou à rats comme celui-là, approuva l'autre. Laisse-moi deviner, t'as pas voulu te laisser baiser par ce bon vieux Orochimaru ?

- Ou alors t'as bien voulu, mais t'as pas réussi à le faire bander, hein ?, se moqua le premier. Pourtant t'es bandante, on peut pas dire le contraire ! Mais faudrait que j'en vois un peu plus pour le confirmer !

- Dis-moi beauté, ta robe tu vas la quitter pour dormir ?, demanda le brun. Tu peux la quitter maintenant aussi, si tu veux, qu'on en profite tant qu'il y a de la lumière !

Tous deux partirent d'un rire gras, et je me détournai. Ils poursuivirent leurs remarques pendant dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à finir par s'en lasser, puis se fut le silence. Je m'assis sur le fin matelas de paille au fond de ma cellule et réfléchis à mes options. J'eus rapidement fait le tour, puisqu'il n'y en avait à première vue aucune. C'était mourir, ou bien accepter de partir à Kumo. Dans l'hypothèse que Kumamori acceptât d'oublier que j'avais essayé de le tuer.  
>Je levai les yeux vers le plafond, songeuse. Partir pour Kumo... Et si c'était la solution à mon problème ? Deidara et Hidan ne me trouveraient pas, là-bas. S'ils ne me trouvaient pas, ils n'auraient aucune raison de s'en prendre à Sasuke. Ainsi, je serais en sécurité, et Sasuke également. Étais-je prête à me donner à ce vieux dégueulasse pour éloigner cette menace de nos têtes ? Non. Égoïstement, je songeai que je préférais mourir et revoir Sasuke une dernière fois, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger, plutôt que de m'éloigner en sachant que je ne le reverrais jamais. J'étais un monstre. Quelle serait sa réaction quand il apprendrait que j'étais partie pour Kumo afin de me marier à un homme qui pourrait être mon père ? Il ne serait pas ravi, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Viendrait-il me chercher ? Il ne pourrait prendre ce risque, pas s'il voulait protéger sa famille. Non, il demeurerait chez lui à se ronger les sangs, et il serait malheureux. Malheureux et en colère. Tellement en colère qu'il pourrait agir sans réfléchir et s'en prendre à Orochimaru. Cela signerait son arrêt de mort.<br>Pourtant, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir de cette cellule. Même si j'y parvenais, Orochimaru me le ferait payer en s'attaquant à ma mère. Mais alors, quoi, attendre la mort patiemment ? Elle arriverait avec l'aube, peut être un peu avant. Si je mourais, Sasuke serait libre. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour moi. Il pourrait partir avec sa famille, loin, à Suna par exemple. Quitter Konoha et ne plus y mettre les pieds. Sauf qu'il ne partirait pas. Il resterait et ferait tout pour faire payer Orochimaru. Il demeurerait au sein de l'Akatsuki pour aider son aïeul à écraser l'organisation de son rival en espérant pouvoir tuer ce dernier de sa main. Oui, je savais qu'il agirait ainsi.  
>Qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Mourir et laisser Sasuke seul face à Orochimaru ? Disparaître à jamais, fuir la vie et ses problèmes une bonne fois pour toute ? Ou bien devais-je choisir le vieil homme et ses goûts plus que douteux ? Si je partais à Kumo, Sasuke serait en colère, c'était certain, mais peut être un petit peu moins que si j'étais froidement abattue. De plus, je pourrais chercher un moyen de tirer profit de cette nouvelle situation. Tuer le riche mari, par exemple, de manière suffisamment subtile pour que personne ne puisse me le reprocher. Je me voyais assez bien en veuve noire...<br>Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres. Entre deux maux il faut choisir le moindre, n'était-ce pas ce que disait la sage expression ? Si je l'appliquais à la lettre, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Je me mis donc à crier, comme si quelqu'un me faisait du mal. Je hurlai, sans prêter attention aux hommes des deux cellules d'en face qui durent me prendre pour une folle à lier. Très vite, un garde arrivant en courant, les sourcils froncés, visiblement inquiet. Dès que je le vis, je cessai de crier. J'adoptai mon plus beau sourire et demandai d'une voix mélodieuse :

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de dire à Orochimaru que je souhaiterais lui parler ? 


	35. La ronde des Saints de glace

Hola!

Me voici aujourd'hui avec quatre (et j'ai bien dit quatre!) nouveaux chapitres. On peut dire que cela vous en fait, de la lecture. Ne vous esquintez pas trop les yeux sur vos écrans en lisant tout ça

J'ai hésité à vous en poster quatre, j'avais d'abord l'intention d'en mettre deux comme à mon habitude. Mais ces quatre-là constituent pour moi la charnière entre ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à présent et les évènements futurs, aussi me voyais-je mal les dissocier. Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous imposer un délai (probablement trop long, comme d'hab) entre ces chapitres. Bref, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont et profitez-en, cela n'arrivera pas tous les jours! ^^

A très vite!

* * *

><p>35 - La ronde des Saints de glace<p>

Kumamori me regardait avec un mélange de désir et de peur. Pour ma part, je me tenais droite, souriante et tâchais de paraître aussi innocente que possible.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon comportement, Monsieur, dis-je en m'inclinant. J'ai agis de manière irréfléchie. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira pas à l'avenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a faite changer d'avis ?, demanda Kumamori à Orochimaru d'un ton suspicieux.

- Elle a simplement compris où se trouvait son intérêt, cher ami, dit mon supérieur en souriant. Vous savez, les femmes ont parfois des réactions excessives, je ne vous apprends rien. Après réflexion, elle a vite réalisé son erreur.

- Vraiment ?, fit mon futur mari, visiblement sceptique.

- Monsieur, je serai honorée de devenir votre épouse, dis-je tout en essayant de refréner mon envie de lui sauter à la gorge à nouveau. Mon comportement est inexcusable, mais laissez-moi l'opportunité de vous montrer que je peux être douce et aimante.

- Je te donne cette opportunité, déclara Kumamori. Tu vas rester avec moi quelques heures, nous verrons jusqu'où va ta détermination.

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Je n'avais pas prévu ça... Alors que je pensais avoir le temps de me préparer psychologiquement, ce type ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Mon estime pour lui descendit à un niveau en dessous de zéro. Malgré tout, je fis en sorte de ne pas me départir de mon sourire.

- Comme Monsieur le souhaite, dis-je en m'inclinant à nouveau.

- Je vous laisse, alors, dit Orochimaru en affichant toujours un air ravi. Mon cher, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes revenu sur votre décision. Je vous assure que cette petite ne vous posera plus le moindre problème.

- C'est ce que nous verrons..., grommela l'homme d'affaire.

Orochimaru quitta la pièce et Kumamori s'approcha de moi. Je gardai les yeux fixés sur le mur pendant qu'il me tournait autour tel un vautour en chasse.

- Orochimaru m'a appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé, murmura-t-il. Quelle sale histoire, ce que ces hommes t'ont fait est impardonnable. Heureusement, moi, je n'aurai pas à te forcer la main.

Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts et je frissonnai malgré moi. Il ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Doucement, il retira les pinces de mes cheveux, qui tombèrent souplement sur mes épaules.

- Tu as de très beaux cheveux, dit-il en les caressant.

- Je vous remercie, chuchotai-je pour qu'il n'entende pas les tremblements dans ma voix.

Il tira sur la fermeture éclair de ma robe, qui tomba à mes pieds. A partir de cet instant, je fermai mon esprit et ne pensai plus à rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, Orochimaru vint me récupérer. Il m'observa un instant et je lu dans son regard à quel point je paraissais misérable.

- Croyez-moi, mon ami, je me sens comme un jeune homme !, s'enthousiasma Kumamori. Revenez me voir tout à l'heure avec le contrat, je le signerai avec plaisir. Au fond, cette petite n'a rien de dangereux. Et puis, j'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère !

Il rit et Orochimaru le salua d'un signe de tête, comme s'il se sentait flatté.

- Ma petite Sakura, poursuivit l'homme de Kumo, vous vous tiendrez prête pour dans un mois. Je viendrai vous chercher devant chez vous, si vous le souhaitez.

- Non, venez me chercher ici, murmurai-je avant d'ajouter : Monsieur.

- Très bien, très bien, dit-il. Je vous remercie en tout cas pour cette démonstration, ma chère. Vous fûtes exquise.

- Vous me flattez, Monsieur, chuchotai-je.

Je me sentais prête à m'évanouir. Heureusement, Orochimaru salua une dernière fois son invité et m'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir.

- Je dois prendre une douche, lâchai-je dès que nous fûmes suffisamment loin.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit mon supérieur. C'est du beau travail que tu as fait là, jeune fille. Et une grande preuve de courage.

- Vous m'avez vendue comme une pute, Orochimaru, dis-je sèchement.

- Ne sois pas si dramatique, tu veux ?, me sermonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai simplement voulu faire un cadeau à un ami. Peux-tu me le reprocher ?

Je dus résister à une forte envie de le frapper. Heureusement, je ne me laissai pas aller à mon impulsion car cela m'aurait sûrement valu un aller simple pour le paradis. Cependant, ces quelques heures m'avaient fait réfléchir. Alors que Kumamori s'amusait en croyant être aussi vigoureux qu'un taureau, j'avais compris que je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Si cet homme me touchait à nouveau, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de le tuer. Oubliées les méthodes insidieuses de la veuve noire, un coupe papier qui traînait et fini le vieux pervers. Je n'avais pas suffisamment de sang-froid pour vivre ainsi, c'était impossible.  
>Alors, je pris un gros risque. Un énorme risque. Cette idée qui s'établissait dans ma tête depuis des mois, c'était le moment de l'assumer. C'était un projet gigantesque, sûrement trop gros pour moi, mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour que Sasuke et moi puissions être réunis à nouveau. A présent, j'y voyais également un moyen de me sortir de ce pétrin. Si Orochimaru l'acceptait. Sans hésiter davantage, je laissai les mots franchir mes lèvres avant de perdre tout courage.<p>

- Si je tue Madara d'ici un mois, accepterez-vous d'annuler cet accord avec Kumamori ?, demandai-je calmement.

Orochimaru se tourna vers moi avec surprise.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, décréta-t-il.

- On ne peut plus sérieuse, répliquai-je.

Tout cela était mûrement réfléchi. J'avais simplement attendu le meilleur moment pour mettre ce plan en place. Dans l'idéal, j'aurais voulu disposer d'un peu plus de temps et d'une meilleure technique de tir. C'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais laissé cette idée germer avec patience, sans me précipiter. J'avais passé plus d'un an à la regarder grandir, à recueillir les pour et les contre. Les pour l'avaient remporté haut la main. Ce projet n'était pas une une idée en l'air, il avait été pensé, remanié, et il m'apparaissait désormais comme tout à fait réalisable.

- Madara est trop bien protégé, tu ne pourras jamais l'atteindre, se moqua Orochimaru. Je comprends que tu sois désespérée, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se lancer dans une mission suicide.

- Madara n'est plus si bien protégé, déclarai-je en utilisant les arguments que j'avais passé des mois à élaborer. Les hommes qu'il a constamment à ses côtés sont majoritairement des nouveaux promus, le sang neuf qu'il a été obligé d'engager après avoir éliminé les trois quart de ses hommes l'année dernière. Ces hommes ne lui sont pas aussi fidèles que les précédents, certains ont peut être même été recrutés de force en l'absence d'effectifs suffisants. N'est ce pas vous qui m'avez dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, qu'un chef ne confiait jamais de missions importantes aux hommes soumis sous la menace mais qu'ils les réservaient aux hommes fidèles ? Je ne peux pas croire que vous n'ayez pas pensé à utiliser cette faiblesse. Qu'est ce qui vous dit que, si Madara est attaqué, la majorité des hommes censés le protéger ne prendront pas la fuite ? De plus, depuis que Pain est mort, l'occasion est inespérée. Pain était toujours non loin de Madara, prêt à sauter sur la moindre souris qui s'en prendrait à son dîner. Lui mort, Madara n'est plus flanqué que d'une bande d'empotés sans cervelle.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?, s'enquit Orochimaru en plissant les yeux.

- Sasuke ne vous a-t-il pas fait part de ces informations ?, demandai-je en retour.

- Il se pourrait, répondit mon supérieur.

- Cela fait des mois que vous tournez autour du pot, conclus-je. A mon sens, il y a longtemps que vous auriez dû vous attaquer à Madara directement.

Orochimaru garda le silence, les bras derrière le dos, songeur. Je marchai à ses côtés sans interférer, respectant son silence.

- Tu te crois capable de l'atteindre, toi ?, ironisa Orochimaru après une minute de réflexion.

- Je ne garantis rien, mais si c'est pour échapper à la vie qui m'attend à Kumo, je suis prête à essayer, déclarai-je.

Orochimaru me lança un regard en coin et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais que je ne t'ai pas refilée à ce vieux Kumamori par plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?, dit-il. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait du potentiel chez toi. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux et tu es prête à tout pour atteindre tes objectifs. On se ressemble beaucoup, au fond.

- Je ne vous ressemble en rien, niai-je sèchement.

Il rit, visiblement amusé.

- Eh bien, soit, ma chère Sakura, dit-il en me tendant la main. Si Madara meurt de ta main d'ici trente jours, j'annulerai mon contrat avec Kumamori ! Je lui trouverai une autre fille, une qui ne risquera pas de l'étouffer dans son sommeil ou de l'égorger avec un éclat de théière ! Je vais même te dire mieux : si tu y parviens, je te rends ta liberté, même si cela me coûtera de te voir partir.

- J'ai votre parole ?, demandai-je en serrant sa main.

- Je te donne ma parole d'honneur, ma belle, assura Orochimaru en me gratifiant d'un large sourire. Tu as un mois.

- Et ce sera suffisant, affirmai-je avec détermination.

Je lui tournai le dos et partis d'un pas assuré en direction des escaliers. Je sentis son regard dans mon dos et m'interrogeai un instant sur ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Il ne m'en croyait pas capable. C'était certain, sinon pourquoi aurait-il accepté si vite ? Mon audace l'avait peut être impressionné, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Même si je tuais Madara, Orochimaru ne pourrait étendre son empire sans les relations que lui conférerait son accord avec Kumamori. Il n'en sortirait pas totalement gagnant. Or, il avait quand même accepté, il avait donné sa parole. Que valait cette parole, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Pour l'instant.  
>Je dévalai les escaliers et gagnai rapidement le premier étage. Une minute plus tard, je pénétrai dans les sanitaires et fut ravie de constater que la douche était libre. Je fonçai dans la cabine, verrouillai la porte derrière moi et me débarrassai de mes vêtements. J'actionnai la douche et me sentis revivre lorsque l'eau se mit à couler sur mes épaules. Je me frottai énergiquement pour me débarrasser de toute trace des caresses de Kumamori sur ma peau. Non, décidément, je ne pourrais m'offrir à lui à nouveau. J'avais pris la bonne décision.<p>

A présent, il s'agissait d'établir un plan. Malgré ce que j'avais affirmé à Orochimaru, tuer Madara ne serait pas une mince affaire. Certes, il était moins bien protégé. Certes, il était vulnérable. Il ne me serait pas pour autant facile de l'atteindre. Encore une fois, j'allais devoir me frotter à l'Akatsuki. J'espérais néanmoins que cela ne se passerait pas comme la dernière fois. Mais je n'étais plus aussi naïve qu'avant, j'avais désormais la totale mesure du danger auquel j'allais devoir faire face. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était d'avancer prudemment. La moindre erreur me serait fatale.  
>Je sortis de la douche en me sentant purifiée. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de remettre ma robe à dentelle, cependant. J'enfilai mes chaussures et quittai les sanitaires. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Rien de surprenant, une jeune fille dans une telle tenue n'avait rien d'ordinaire dans ces locaux. Je rejoignis le salon dans lequel m'avait amenée Orochimaru ce matin-là et troquai ma robe contre celle que je portais en arrivant. Je glissai mes pieds dans mes sandales, attrapai mon sac et m'apprêtais à partir lorsque...<p>

- Le chef m'a dit que tu serais là.

Zaku. Il avait passé la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et me regardait avec intérêt.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?, en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Suffisamment longtemps, répondit-il en souriant d'un air gourmand.

- Voyeur..., grommelai-je en passant devant lui.

- Je plaide coupable, dit-il en me lançant un regard lubrique. Estime-toi heureuse que je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus. T'es à croquer en petite tenue.

- Dégage, grognai-je en quittant la pièce.

Il me rattrapa en trottinant, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Allez, quoi, dit-il en m'emboîtant le pas. Parait que t'as laissé le vieux de Kumo te passer dessus ? Pourquoi j'y aurais pas droit ?

Je m'arrêtai net et le regardai, décomposée.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?, murmurai-je alors qu'un froid glacial gagnait tout mon corps.

- Le chef, répondit Zaku. Même que le vieux aurait dit que t'étais « exquise ». Dire que je te prenais pour une sainte nitouche. Laisse-moi en avoir un peu...

Il m'attira vers lui et passa sa main sous ma robe. Mon poing partit en une fraction de seconde et s'écrasa sur sa pommette.

- Lâche-moi !, hurlai-je en m'attirant les regards de deux hommes qui passaient par là. Ne me touche pas !

Zaku, hébété, frotta sa joue avant de me fusiller du regard.

- Sale pute, cracha-t-il. A la première occasion, je te saute, t'entends ?

Je frémis sous le poids de la menace mais affrontai son regard avec bravoure.

- Crevard, l'insultai-je. Tu peux toujours rêver.

- Dis-moi, miss prude, Sasuke est au courant que t'écartes les jambes si facilement ?, demanda Zaku d'un air hargneux. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre ça...

Non. Non, non, non, non. Sasuke ne devait jamais savoir. S'il l'apprenait, quelle opinion aurait-il de moi ? Il me détesterait. Il ne voudrait plus jamais de moi. Je l'avais repoussé tant de fois, je lui avais répété que je n'étais pas prête. J'avais refusé de lui offrir mon corps, maintes et maintes fois. Même si c'était dur, même si cela le mettait en colère, il ne me l'avait jamais reproché. Alors que penserait-il de moi en apprenant que je m'étais donnée à un inconnu ? Un homme de plus de trente ans mon aîné, vicieux et profondément mauvais ? Le simple fait de l'imaginer suffit à me faire pâlir d'angoisse. Zaku s'en rendit compte immédiatement.

- Ah ?, dit-il avec malice. Non, ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas l'intention de le lui dire ? C'est vraiment trop con, moi qui suis si bavard...

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je dus me retenir pour ne pas le frapper une seconde fois.

- Bien sûr, je suis prêt à marchander..., dit-il comme s'il me faisait une fleur. On travaille ensemble, c'est la moindre des choses...

- Tu es..., grognai-je en me sentant parfaitement impuissante.

- Trop sympa, je sais, me coupa-t-il. Après c'est toi qui vois, je ne veux pas te forcer...

Il leva la main et caressa ma mâchoire du bout de l'index. J'écartai sa main d'un geste brusque.

- Non ?, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. T'es conne ou quoi ?

- Si Sasuke apprend que j'ai couché avec ce type, il m'en voudra terriblement, dis-je avec colère. Il me détestera, il me maudira. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était ça ou mourir. Si je couche avec toi, par contre, il ne me le pardonnera jamais, quelle que soit la raison. Alors va, va lui dire, j'en ai rien à foutre. Et s'il apprend que tu m'as fait un tel chantage, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Je lui lançai un ultime regard dans lequel je fis passer toute la haine et le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait, puis tournai les talons. J'avais à peine fait quelques pas lorsqu'il cria :

- Je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières, Sakura !

Je l'ignorai et poursuivis ma route. Même si Zaku se débrouillait pour que Sasuke apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé entre Kumamori et moi, j'en assumerais les conséquences. Si j'avais accepté de coucher avec lui, il s'en serait vanté auprès de tout le monde et Sasuke aurait fini par l'apprendre, j'en étais persuadée. Il détestait Zaku et le percevait comme un véritable danger pour moi. Les lettres que j'avais relu la veille étaient là pour me le rappeler. Alors non, c'était décidément un chantage dans lequel je ne pouvais marcher.

Je descendis les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre la lourde porte d'entrée. J'appuyai sur le bouton qui la déverrouilla et sortit. Stan et Torpille étaient encore là.

- Eh ma belle, dit Torpille en m'attrapant par le bras. Reste un peu avec nous, on s'ennuie.

J'entrai dans une fureur noire. Tout m'explosa à la figure, les baisers de Kumamori, la main de Zaku sur ma cuisse, son haleine sur ma joue, la poigne de Torpille autour de mon bras. J'en avais assez. C'en était trop.

- Foutez-moi la paix !, m'exclamai-je en me dégageant. Allez aux putes, tous autant que vous êtes, et lâchez-moi ! Merde !

Je partis en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Malgré la douche, le vent sur ma peau me faisait l'effet de mille caresses de Kumamori. J'avais envie de vomir. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, intarissables, tandis que je courais sur cette route de campagne. Un merle posé sur une barrière me regarda, comme s'il se demandait quelle mouche m'avait piquée, avant de s'envoler en poussant des cris courroucés. Lui aussi, il m'en voulait. Le soleil brillait au-dessus de ma tête et je m'interrogeai un court instant sur l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Il faisait chaud. Mes foulées ne tardèrent pas à se raccourcir, puis ma course se transforma en marche. Je pleurais encore, inlassablement. Je me dégoûtais. J'étais une personne sale, détestable et si Sasuke refusait de me revoir après ce que j'avais fait, ce n'était que justice. C'était tout ce que je méritais.

Il faisait chaud, vraiment très chaud. Ma respiration était difficile, rendue chaotique par les sanglots, et l'air était douloureusement sec. Mes larmes séchaient à mi-chemin entre mes yeux et mon menton. Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau, puis je me souvins vaguement l'avoir laissée sur la table de la cuisine ce matin-là. Tant pis, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.  
>Une sensation étrange prenait possession de mon corps. Je me sentais comme enfermée. J'avais envie de courir, de fuir loin de cet endroit, mais je n'en avais plus la force. Mes mains tremblaient, je les levai devant mon visage en pleurs. Je serrai les poings devant mes yeux, mais les tremblements étaient toujours là. Je toussai, comme si quelque chose voulait sortir de mon corps et faisait pression sur mes bronches. J'avais chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Mais alors, quel était ce froid qui glaçait mes membres ?<br>Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais une force inconnue me poussait à continuer. Il fallait que j'avance, il fallait que je rentre à la maison. Alors, tout irait mieux. Oui, tout irait mieux. J'essayai de garder cette idée en tête, mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Le bruit de mes sanglots accompagnait le chant des oiseaux, mais tout ce que j'entendais, c'était le vent. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était le vent. Son contact me faisait l'effet d'une main moite. C'était répugnant.

J'avais oublié ce qui avait trait à la maison. Je ne pensais qu'aux mains moites qui se promenaient sur mon corps. Je toussai une nouvelle fois. Mes larmes paraissaient vouloir couler à l'infini. Ma tête n'allait pas bien. J'avais mal, j'avais chaud, je me sentais écrasée. J'avais peur, peur sans savoir pourquoi.  
>Mon esprit déraillait. Je le sentais. Il ne m'appartenait déjà plus. Il ne cessait de m'imposer des images, comme un diaporama en avance rapide. Je secouai la tête, mais c'était trop douloureux. La douleur était partout. Dans mes mains contractées, dans mes yeux en pleurs, dans mes pieds en feu. Les images défilaient, elles m'enveloppaient et dansaient autour de moi. J'avais de plus en plus envie de vomir. Une fois de plus, je toussai, mais le monstre ne voulait pas sortir. Alors les images continuaient de tourner, tourner, tourner autour de moi. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais plus ce que je devais faire. Mais j'avais mal, terriblement mal.<br>Puis je vis un visage, celui de Deidara. Les autre suivirent, puis vint Madara, Orochimaru. Zaku. Kumamori. Ils riaient. J'entendais leurs voix résonner dans mes oreilles. C'était eux qui voulaient sortir, ils m'écrasaient de l'intérieur, ils me faisaient du mal. Je toussai encore une fois et une larme salée s'infiltra dans ma bouche. Non, je ne voulais plus les voir. Je voulais qu'ils s'en aillent, qu'ils cessent de me torturer. Leurs rires devenaient de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus aigus. Puis, je réalisai que c'était moi qui riais. Je riais à m'en faire mal au ventre. Un éclat de lucidité me fit réaliser que je devenais folle. Je pétais complètement les plombs. La panique s'empara de moi et je poussai un cri en m'arrêtant brusquement de marcher. Je secouai la tête à nouveau, je toussai, je tremblai. Je ne comprenais pas... Mais qu'y avait-il à comprendre ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive... ?, sanglotai-je.

J'avais peur. J'avais peur qu'ils me retrouvent. Deidara et Hidan, et s'ils me voyaient, et s'ils étaient là ? Non, ils ne me voyaient pas. Pourtant ils riaient, je les entendais. Ils venaient me chercher. Ils... Quelqu'un me toucha. Je sursautai. Je toussai encore une fois en poussant un léger cri de frayeur. Non, respire, il ne se passe rien, respire. Mais je ne pouvais plus respirer. Il faisait trop chaud. Pourtant, je mourrais de froid. Et le vent soufflait autour de moi, toujours plus puissant, toujours plus caressant. Je lui hurlai de s'en aller, mais il emporta mon cri avec lui et l'étouffa dans les cieux. Je me remis à courir mais c'était trop dur. Marcher, alors. Au moins marcher. Je ne pouvais pas rester immobile. Il fallait que je marche, sinon, ils me trouveraient.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je partie ? Longtemps, ou peut être pas. Je ne savais plus très bien. Le soleil me martelait de ses rayons, il m'écrasait de son poing invisible. Le vent caressait mes bras et mes jambes nus. Je ne le supportais plus.

- Laisse-moi, ne me touche pas, murmurai-je à travers mes larmes.

Je marchais de plus en plus lentement, puis je finis par m'arrêter. J'étais à bout de souffle, je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais plus les oiseaux, tout ce que je sentais, c'était les caresses du vent, les mains de tous ces hommes sur ma peau. Je me laissai tomber à genoux, la tête dans les mains.

- Non, non, non, couinai-je en frottant mes bras et mes jambes. Allez-vous en ! Allez-vous en !

Je me frottais énergiquement mais les mains ne s'en allaient pas. Ma peau était souillée. Alors, je l'attaquai avec mes ongles, je me griffai jusqu'au sang, hurlant de douleur. Il faisait très chaud. Je ne voyais plus rien. Je n'entendais plus rien. Je pleurais, pleurais et pleurais encore. Pourquoi pleurais-je ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus. Le vent soufflait, il murmurait à mon oreille. Il me disait combien j'étais faible, combien j'étais vile et vicieuse. Il disait qu'il aimait que je sois vile, qu'il aimait les femmes fortes.

- J'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère !, dit-il avec la voix de Kumamori.

Il redoublait de caresses. Je ne pouvais toutes les écarter, je ne pouvais pas résister ! Mais il le fallait, il fallait que je les fasse disparaître, que j'élimine, que j'arrache chaque centimètre de peau qu'ils avaient touché. Mes cris me déchiraient la gorge, mais j'avais trop mal. Il fallait que cela sorte. Il fallait que cela s'arrête. A présent, le vent m'appelait. Il murmurait mon nom, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...

- Sakura !

- Non, ne me touche pas !, hurlai-je.

- C'est moi, c'est Suigetsu, hé, calme-toi !

- Ne me touche pas ! Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi !

- Tu voudras bien m'excuser, mais je n'ai pas le choix...

Ma tête me fit mal. Le soleil avait tapé fort, cette fois. Le vent disparu. La douleur disparut. Je sombrai.


	36. La blancheur de l'âme

36 - La blancheur de l'âme

Je me réveillai en hurlant, paniquée. Où étais-je ? Que m'était-il arrivé ? J'entendis des voix, puis des mains me touchèrent. Encore.

- Eh, tu es en sécurité !, dit une voix familière. Tu m'entends ?

J'attrapai la main qui me tenait le bras et levai les yeux.

- Suigetsu ?, murmurai-je en reconnaissant son visage.

- Bon, au moins tu me reconnais cette fois, dit ce dernier en souriant légèrement.

Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Derrière Suigetsu, ma mère attendait, inquiète.

- Maman..., soupirai-je en sentant une vague de chaleur m'envahir.

- Je suis là, ma puce, dit-elle en attrapant ma main.

C'est alors que je remarquai les bandages qui enveloppaient mes bras et mes mains. Je sentis qu'ils recouvraient également une partie de mes jambes. Ma tête me faisait mal. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont ces blessures m'avaient été infligées. Soudain, une image me frappa de plein fouet. Deidara et Hidan.

- Ce sont eux, pas vrai ?, m'écriai-je en me redressant brutalement. Ils m'ont trouvée, ils vont venir me chercher, ils...

- Non, Sakura, personne ne te fera du mal ici, dit Suigetsu avec douceur.

- Tu..., hésita ma mère en échangeant un bref regard avec Suigetsu. Les médecins disent que c'est une crise de panique en réponse à un stress post-traumatique. Ils disent que cela peut survenir plusieurs mois après l'événement traumatisant...

Je gardai le silence. Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était d'avoir quitté le repaire d'Orochimaru. Torpille m'avait attrapée par le bras puis... plus rien. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais fait après.

- Madame Haruno, est-ce que vous me permettez de rester un peu seul avec Sakura ?, demanda Suigetsu en gardant ses yeux fixés sur moi.

Ma mère sembla hésiter. Elle se mordit la lèvre et je sentis qu'elle aurait préféré rester près de moi. Je hochai doucement la tête pour la rassurer. Elle embrassa le bout de mes doigts, puis quitta la pièce. Après son départ, le silence s'installa. N'y tenant plus, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançai :

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

- Disons que j'ai dû t'assommer pour t'amener ici, dit Suigetsu d'un air moqueur.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?, soupirai-je.

- Ça, dit-il en tirant sur le bandage qui enveloppait mon bras droit.

Mon bras était comme déchiqueté. De longues et profondes griffures le déchirait de part en part. Je ravalai un hoquet de stupeur. Suigetsu replaça délicatement le bandage, visiblement contrarié.

- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?, couinai-je en sentant mes yeux se remplir de larmes.

Je retournai le bandage de l'autre bras pour découvrir la même chose. Puis je repoussai la couette qui recouvrait mes jambes et constatai qu'elles étaient dans le même état.

- Ce n'est pas possible, chuchotai-je pour moi-même, ce n'est pas possible...

- Tu étais complètement folle, expliqua mon ami en secouant la tête. Une vraie tarée. Tu étais assise par terre, toute seule, tu pleurais et tu hurlais en t'arrachant la peau. Quand je me suis approché, tu ne m'as pas reconnu, tu me disais de m'en aller, tu refusais que je te touche... Alors j'ai ramassé une pierre et je t'ai vite calmée.

D'où le mal de tête. Charmant.

- J'ai cru qu'on t'avait refilé une drogue quelconque, mais les médecins n'ont rien trouvé dans ton organisme, continua-t-il. Tu étais déshydratée, mais rien de bien méchant. T'as juste pété un câble.

Je me sentis en proie à un profond mal être. D'abord parce que Suigetsu m'avait vu dans un état que je n'osais imaginer, ensuite parce que j'avais le vague souvenir d'une forte pression sur mon esprit. Je me souvenais d'une intense chaleur et de...

- Le vent, murmurai-je. C'est le vent...

- Ça te reprend ?, dit Suigetsu en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

- Non !, m'énervai-je en poussant sa main d'un geste. C'est le vent ! C'est de là que tout est parti !

- Je comprends que dalle, précisa calmement mon ami.

- Je..., commençai-je.

Suigetsu ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé au repaire. Il m'avait probablement trouvée sur le bord de la route alors qu'il s'y rendait pour travailler.

- J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, dis-je de but en blanc.

- Ça ne doit pas être si horrible que ça, nuança Suigetsu.

- Si, c'est horrible, affirmai-je. J'ai couché avec quelqu'un.

Silence.

- Toi ?, s'exclama mon ami.

- Oui, moi !, fis-je en lui jetant un regard irrité. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après que tu sois parti. Je n'avais pas le choix !

Devant son air sceptique, je lui racontai comment Orochimaru m'avait présentée au vieux pervers dont je lui avais parlé ce matin-là. Je lui fis part de sa tentative de m'amadouer, qui s'était soldée par un échec. Je lui expliquai qu'Orochimaru m'avait vendue pour servir ses intérêts puis je lui décrivis comment j'avais attenté à la vie du précieux Kumamori.

- Orochimaru m'a jetée en prison après ça, déclarai-je. Je savais qu'il allait me tuer, alors...

- Alors tu as accepté de te marier avec ce gros porc, grogna mon ami. Sérieusement ? A ta place, j'aurais préféré crever...

- Je ne peux pas mourir, dis-je d'un ton déterminé.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il en affichant un petit sourire. Je le sais bien.

- Kumamori a voulu une preuve de mon engagement, articulai-je lentement. Je n'étais pas en position de refuser.

- 'tain..., cracha Suigetsu. T'as le don pour te mettre dans la merde, toi !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute !, m'offusquai-je.

- Non, c'est la faute à ton joli minois, dit mon ami en pinçant ma joue. Et ça, t'y peux rien.

Je me sentis rougir et fit mine de le repousser d'un geste irrité.

- Tu m'étonnes que t'aies craqué, déplora Suigetsu. Je suis pas un expert en psycho, mais après ce que t'as vécu, c'était pas la chose à faire...

Je gardai les yeux fixés sur mes bandages, encore choquée du traitement que j'avais moi-même infligé à mon corps. Suigetsu respecta ma réflexion en adoptant un silence religieux.

- Zaku est au courant, lâchai-je soudain.

- Comment ça ?

- Orochimaru lui a dit.

- Et ?

- Et il va tout faire pour que ça arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de Sasuke.

- Non...

- Si.

Je levai les yeux et ricanai.

- Sachant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kumamori, ce con a cru que ça lui donnait tous les droits sur moi. Tu le crois si je te dis qu'il m'a offert de garder le secret si je couchais avec lui ?

- Puisqu'on parle de Zaku, je te crois.

Silence à nouveau.

- Tu as accepté ?, demanda Suigetsu d'un ton léger.

- Non.

- Bien.

La conversation se limitait au strict nécessaire, mais elle me faisait un bien fou. Suigetsu me demanda alors plus de détails sur les éléments déclencheurs de ma crise et je lui fis part du peu dont je me souvenais. Du vent sur ma peau. Du soleil, de la chaleur. Puis je lâchai l'information, celle que je gardais au fond de moi depuis deux longs mois, celle qui me rongeait et qui n'était sans doute pas étrangère à ma soudaine folie.

- Deidara et Hidan sont en vie.

Alors, ce fut la surprise. Tandis que je m'attendais à le voir rire, à l'entendre dire que c'était impossible et que décidément je devenais folle, rien de tout cela n'arriva. Suigetsu ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Son visage s'assombrit et sa mâchoire se serra. Puis, hop, il détourna les yeux.

- Tu le savais, devinai-je en sentant des sueurs froides m'envahir.

Si Suigetsu le savait, cela signifiait qu'il les avait vu. S'il les avait vu, cela confirmait une chose : ils étaient à Konoha. La panique m'envahit et je sautai hors de mon lit. Sans m'en rendre compte, je commençai énergiquement à me gratter les bras. Suigetsu se leva et plaça ces mains comme pour me faire barrage.

- Non, non, non, balbutiai-je. Ils sont là, pas vrai ? Je t'ai dis qu'ils venaient me chercher. Ils vont venir et ils vont recommencer, ils vont recommencer...

- Calme-toi, Sakura, dit Suigetsu en s'approchant doucement. Ils ne sont pas là, tu les vois quelque part ?

Je hochai en signe de dénégation, mais mon regard les cherchait. Chaque recoin, chaque tiroir constituaient des endroits potentiels d'où je pouvais les voir surgir. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, je continuais de me gratter comme si cela pouvait me protéger d'une quelconque façon.

- Laisse-moi !, hurlai-je lorsque Suigetsu arriva à mon niveau.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas, dit-il avec une infinie douceur. Je vais te protéger d'eux, d'accord ?

Il ouvrit ses bras et n'avança plus. Tremblante, j'observai cet espace de confort et de sécurité qu'il me proposait. Et je finis par m'y précipiter, en larmes. Il m'enveloppa de sa chaleur et caressa mes cheveux en murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

- Ils ne te toucheront pas..., disait-il lorsque deux infirmières, attirées par le bruit de mes pleurs et de mes cris, entrèrent dans la pièce.

Quelque chose piqua mon bras, puis tout disparut dans les ténèbres.

Lorsque je me réveillai, c'était l'aube. Ma mère dormait dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Pas de trace de Suigetsu. Il devait être rentré chez lui, ou peut être qu'Orochimaru l'avait appelé au repaire. Je m'apprêtais à m'étirer, mais je constatai que mes bras étaient attachés à mon lit. Sérieusement ? J'étais officiellement entrée dans le club des folles.  
>L'instinct maternel est plein de mystères. Inconsciemment alertée de mon réveil, ma mère ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Nos regards se croisèrent et, sans le moindre signe annonciateur, elle fondit en larmes. Elle se leva pour venir me rejoindre et embrassa mon front du bout des lèvres.<p>

- Comment vas-tu ?, demanda-t-elle tout bas.

- Ça va, répondis-je machinalement.

- Les médecins veulent te garder à l'hôpital, me confia-t-elle.

Mauvaise nouvelle.

- Combien de temps ?, demandai-je avec appréhension.

- D'après le psychiatre, un mois pour commencer, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure.

- Un mois ?, m'exclamai-je en me sentant en proie à une montée de stress. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas rester un mois, j'ai des choses à faire, très importantes, je ne peux pas...

Ma mère caressa mon front et mes joues en souriant tristement.

- Cela attendra, dit-elle tendrement. Tu dois d'abord te soigner.

- Non !, m'emportai-je en voyant tous mes espoirs s'envoler. Non, tu entends ! Je ne peux pas passer un mois dans un foutu hôpital ! Je dois sortir, tout de suite ! Il faut que je sorte !

Je me débattis dans l'espoir de faire céder les liens qui me retenaient prisonnière, sans succès. Ma mère recula d'un pas, la main sur la bouche, des larmes plein les yeux. L'image qu'elle me renvoya me fit mal. Je vis combien elle avait peur, je vis combien je lui faisais pitié.

- Tu ne comprends pas !, m'écriai-je avec colère. Tu ne comprends rien, il faut que je sorte !

Encore une fois, une infirmière pénétra dans la pièce, une seringue à la main. Elle rassura ma mère et se dirigea vers moi.

- Non, ne m'endormez pas, je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps !, hurlai-je en me débattant toujours plus. Gardez moi deux jours, trois, une semaine si vous voulez ! Mais je ne peux pas rester un mois, je dois...

Le sommeil m'emporta.

Une semaine plus tard, j'avais appris à ne plus chercher à m'enfuir. Tout le monde se montrait un peu paranoïaque, prêt à mettre le moindre accès de colère sur le dos de ce prétendu stress post-traumatique. Dès que je haussais le ton, c'était piqûre et retour au dodo. J'avais donc rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux me taire, et attendre.  
>Le traitement était composé de médicaments – des neuroleptiques qui transformaient mon cerveau en purée – et d'une séance quotidienne avec un psychiatre. Le pauvre n'était pas aidé avec moi. Je me bornais au silence lorsqu'il était là et, s'il avait le malheur d'engager la conversation sur mon viol, je piquais une crise.<br>Il m'arrivait souvent de me réveiller en pleine nuit en sueur, hurlant de toutes mes forces, le corps rongé par un vif sentiment d'horreur. Parfois, les crises se manifestaient en journée, mais c'était plus rare. J'étais moi-même secouée par ce qu'il m'arrivait car j'étais incapable de trouver la vanne qui me permettrait de gérer ces poussées d'angoisse. Je les attendais donc avec appréhension ce qui, d'après le psychiatre, n'était pas la bonne attitude.

- Vous ne devez pas vous demander quand elles vont arriver, mais pourquoi, m'avait-il conseillé.

Ce à quoi j'avais répondu par un haussement d'épaules. S'il cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais tout raconté. Je savais que cela pouvait m'aider. Malheureusement, c'était impossible.  
>Une fois seulement, il avait fait référence à ma vie sexuelle. Il m'avait demandé si j'avais un petit ami. Je lui avais répondu que c'était compliqué et il avait voulu savoir si j'étais avec lui le jour où les crises avaient débuté. Je lui assurai que non, ce qui parut le contrarier. Avec délicatesse, il m'expliqua que les examens avaient révélé que j'avais eu des rapports avec un homme ce jour-là. Quelqu'un m'avait-il imposée cette relation ? Cette question avait donné lieu à une explosion de cris sans commune mesure. On m'avait endormie, et le sujet n'était pas revenu sur le tapis.<p>

Ce jour-là, j'observais le monde à travers ma fenêtre, ce qui était à peu près ma seule occupation lorsqu'on ne cherchait pas à m'abrutir avec des médicaments ou à me poser des questions délirantes. Je regardai les oiseaux voler en jalousant leur liberté et leur insouciance. J'écoutais la sirène des ambulances et je songeai à ces gens qui, peut être, venaient de perdre un proche. Cet exercice me permettait de relativiser. Je prenais conscience que certaines personnes étaient plus à plaindre que moi. Dans un sens, cela me faisait du bien.  
>Soudain, on frappa à ma porte. Je me tournai, étonnée. Seule ma mère me rendait visite, et elle ne frappait jamais. Les médecins non plus, puisqu'en général ils venaient pour m'administrer un calmant. Mais le visage que j'aperçus à l'entrée m'apporta beaucoup plus de réconfort et d'apaisement qu'une dizaine de neuroleptiques.<p>

- Salut, toi, dit Naruto en s'approchant.

Je me transformai instantanément en fontaine. Les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux tandis qu'il prenait place à côté de moi. Je ne dis rien, me contentant de le regarder, comme si je n'y croyais pas. Puis j'attrapai sa main et la serrai, fort.

- Tu es vraiment là..., sanglotai-je tout en riant à demi.

- Oui, je ne suis pas une hallucination, dit-il, goguenard.

Je ris doucement, bercée par la chaleur de sa voix. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il m'avait laissée, un an que je me languissais de sa présence. A présent que je l'avais sous les yeux, je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu me passer de lui aussi longtemps.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus ?, demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- J'ai mal agi en t'abandonnant comme ça, répondit-il d'un air gêné. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire toutes ces choses, tu n'avais pas besoin de ça, je suis désolé. Vraiment.

- Non, tu avais raison, niai-je en hochant la tête. C'est moi qui aurait dû tout te dire dès le départ. Tu avais le droit de savoir. Je...

- Eh, ne parle pas de ça maintenant, ça attendra, dit-il en caressant mes cheveux. On doit d'abord te remettre sur pieds.

- Non, ça ne peut pas attendre !, fis-je avec empressement.

Il se raidit et me regarda avec inquiétude. De toute évidence, les médecins l'avait prévenu. Lui aussi était sur le qui-vive, prêt à interpréter le premier signe d'irritation comme un début de crise.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassurai-je. C'est juste que personne ne veut m'écouter alors je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Écoute, je dois sortir d'ici au plus vite.

- Tu es en sécurité ici, Sakura, inutile de t'enfuir, me dit calmement mon meilleur ami.

- Je le sais bien que je suis en sécurité, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, lassée. Tout le monde ne cesse de me répéter que je suis en sécurité. C'est bien ça le problème, je ne veux pas être en sécurité. Je dois sortir, c'est indispensable ! Je dois absolument accomplir quelque chose d'ici trois semaines, sinon un vieux dégueulasse viendra me récupérer et m'emmènera avec lui à Kumo ! Vous ne me reverrez plus, ce sera terminé !

Naruto me regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère. Mais ce n'était pas moi qu'il voyait. Ce regard qu'il posait sur moi, il m'était inconnu. Il me regardait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas.

- Tu délires..., dit-il. Je vais appeler un médecin avant que...

- Non !, le coupai-je en serrant sa main. Naruto, tout le monde croit que je suis folle, et peut être le suis-je devenue un petit peu, mais je te dis la vérité ! Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas... Tellement de choses que je t'ai caché, que j'ai caché à ma mère ! C'est ma faute, si je t'avais tenu au courant, peut être que tu ne me regarderais pas avec ces yeux-là. Peut être que je l'ai mérité.

Je soupirai en lâchant sa main. Naruto baissa les yeux et contempla mes bras. Les médecins avaient retiré les bandages la veille, les blessures s'étaient refermées mais ce n'était toujours pas beau à voir. Je savais que j'en garderais les marques toute ma vie. Naruto passa ses doigts à la surface de ma peau et je frissonnai.

- Ça te fait mal ?, demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Non, dis-je.

Simplement, personne ne m'avait touchée ainsi depuis... Non, je ne devais pas y penser. Respirer à fond, voilà ce que je devais faire. Simplement respirer. Je n'avais pas de raison d'avoir peur. C'était Naruto, il était comme mon frère, jamais il ne me ferait le moindre mal. Je pris une profonde inspiration et sentit que la peur disparaissait peu à peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça... ?, murmura Naruto sans que la question me fut adressée directement.

- J'ai craqué, répondis-je néanmoins. Mais je ne peux pas commencer mon histoire par la fin.

- Sakura, je ne veux pas de ton histoire, dit-il en secouant la tête. J'ai confiance en toi mais... Là, tout de suite, je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment toi.

- Tu as confiance, vraiment ?, l'interrogeai-je. Alors tu dois me laisser une chance de te dire la vérité. Et si tu ne peux pas croire une folle, alors peut être croiras-tu un sain d'esprit.

Il garda le silence mais je lus sur son visage que j'avais éveillé son intérêt. On m'avait confisqué mon téléphone, je ne pouvais donc joindre personne et, surtout, je ne pouvais pas joindre Suigetsu sans qui je ne pourrais jamais sortir de cet hôpital. J'avais passé les derniers jours à espérer qu'il me rende visite, en vain. Il avait peut-être jugé préférable de me laisser tranquille. Pourtant, j'avais désespérément besoin de lui. Il fallait que Naruto aille le chercher. Mais comment l'en convaincre ?

- Il faut que tu ailles voir celui auprès de qui tout à commencé, dis-je calmement. Il pourra confirmer mon histoire, alors tu seras bien obligé d'y croire. S'il te plait ?

- Attends, qui est-ce que je dois aller chercher ?, s'enquit Naruto avec prudence.

- Suigetsu, répondis-je aussitôt.

A en juger par son expression, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- Qu'est-ce que vient faire Suigetsu là-dedans ?, s'étonna-t-il d'un ton dubitatif.

- Beaucoup de choses, assurai-je. Naruto, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, ni cette année, ni l'année dernière. C'est pour ça que je ne cessais de te répéter que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre. Ce n'était pas contre toi. Va chercher Suigetsu, et tu comprendras.

- Sakura, je ne peux pas débarquer chez les gens comme ça parce que tu me l'as demandé, rétorqua-t-il.

- Tu penses que je mens, conclus-je, vexée. Tu penses vraiment que je suis folle.

Si Naruto lui-même n'accordait plus le moindre crédit à mes paroles, qu'allais-je devenir ? Je pensais que lui, au moins, m'accorderait le bénéfice du doute. Visiblement, je m'étais trompée.

- Je pense que tu déformes la vérité, même si tout cela te semble vrai, à toi, répondit-il avec diplomatie. Les médecins ont dit que...

- Oublie ce que les médecins ont dit !, m'écriai-je avec colère. Je suis ton amie, non ? Tu fait confiance à ces types, que tu ne connais pas, plus qu'à moi ? Sous prétexte que ce sont des médecins ? Tu dois me croire !

Et voilà, j'avais crié trop fort. On entra, seringue en main. Je soupirai.

- Franchement, je n'ai pas besoin de piqûre !, m'énervai-je. On ne peut pas discuter tranquillement dans ce putain d'hôpital ?

L'infirmière demanda à Naruto de se pousser, ce qu'il fit sans me lâcher des yeux.

- Va chercher Suigetsu..., eus-je le temps de murmurer avant de m'endormir.


	37. Le temps de la réminiscence

Pour ceux qui lisent cette fiction depuis son commencement, il y a trois ans, et qui suivent comme ils peuvent sans se remémorer totalement les évènements importants de l'histoire, voici un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire!

Pour les autres, ceux qui ont lu toute ma fiction d'une traite assez récemment, j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas! J'ai tout fait pour rendre ce chapitre vivant, alors j'espère que c'est réussi. Dans tous les cas, il me parait important.

* * *

><p>Naruto ne réapparut pas au cours de la journée. Je m'éveillai en proie à un sentiment de frustration qui m'empêcha même d'apprécier le vol des oiseaux et le chant des sirènes. Ma mère passa me voir après son travail et elle m'avoua que c'était elle qui avait appelé mon meilleur ami.<p>

- J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de laisser vos querelles de côté et que ça pourrait te faire du bien de le voir, dit-elle en souriant.

Oui, moi aussi j'y croyais, songeai-je. Mais Naruto était parti comme il était venu et son manque de confiance à mon égard m'avait profondément blessée. Avant que tous ces événements n'arrivent, jamais il n'aurait laissé la parole de médecins passer avant la mienne. Folle ou pas folle. Il aurait au moins cherché à vérifier mes dires. Mais notre amitié avait bien trop souffert des mensonges que je lui avais servi autrefois. Même si sa réaction me faisait souffrir, je ne faisais que récolter ce que j'avais semé. Alors, malgré ma blessure, je m'efforçais de ne pas trop lui en vouloir. J'ignorais où il était à présent. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il fut déjà reparti chez lui. Même s'il me prenait pour une dingue, j'avais besoin de sa présence.

Cette nuit là, ce ne fut pas Deidara, Hidan ou les autres que je vis en rêve, ce fut Naruto. Il marchait vers l'horizon et je cherchais à le rattraper, sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Je me mettais à courir, mais il faisait trop chaud alors je finissais par tomber de fatigue tandis qu'il continuait à s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître. C'est alors que je commençais à me gratter, à arracher ma peau par lambeaux, à...

- Arrête ça, Sakura !

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Suigetsu était penché vers moi, ses beaux yeux chargés d'une lueur de révolte, il tenait mes deux poignets dans sa main. Je réalisai que j'étais couverte de sang. Ce sang provenait de mes bras, que j'avais de nouveau lacérés. C'est alors que la douleur surgit, terrible. Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas hurler. Suigetsu attrapa deux serviettes sur la pile de mes affaires de toilettes et en enveloppa mes bras.

- Tu n'appelles pas une infirmière ?, grimaçai-je en palpant doucement mes blessures.

- Pour qu'elle te shoote ?, ironisa Suigetsu. Non merci, je te veux en état de parler.

Il s'écarta légèrement et Naruto apparut derrière lui. Une vague de chaleur me submergea lorsque je compris qu'il m'avait écouté. Suigetsu n'était pas venu tout seul, c'était Naruto qui était allé le chercher.

- Alors tu as accepté de me croire, finalement..., soupirai-je de soulagement.

- Au début, non, avoua-t-il. Puis je me suis dit que tu méritais que je te laisse une chance...

- Merci, dis-je avec sincérité.

- Alors vous deux, vous êtes potes, maintenant ?, demanda-t-il en désignant Suigetsu.

Je souris à l'intéressé, qui contemplait toujours mes bras d'un air renfrogné.

- Suigetsu est la seule personne de confiance qu'il me reste, dis-je en attrapant sa main.

Suigetsu se dégagea en affichant un air faussement dégoûté.

- Pas de débordements d'affection, merci bien, se moqua-t-il.

- Eh !, m'offusquai-je en riant. Qui m'a offert ses bras en me disant « Je vais te protéger » , hein ? Et après tu parles de débordements d'affection !

Ses joues prirent une couleur rosée qui lui allait à ravir.

- Tu étais en plein délire !, se justifia-t-il. Tu aurais pu te faire mal ! Je n'allais quand même pas te dire d'aller te faire foutre !

- Tu aurais eu ma mort sur la conscience, admis-je.

- Ben tiens !, souffla Suigetsu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Naruto sourit tristement. J'imaginais très bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête. La relation que j'entretenais avec Suigetsu ressemblait beaucoup à celle qui nous unissait auparavant. Nous avions perdu un peu de cette complicité par la force des événements, mais je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle ait disparu pour toujours. Même si à présent je m'entendais beaucoup mieux avec Suigetsu qu'avec Naruto, ce dernier était et resterait mon meilleur ami. Nous avions partagé trop de choses, bonnes ou mauvaises, pour que cette petite mésentente change quoi que ce soit à l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

- Naruto t'a dit pourquoi je voulais que tu sois là ?, demandai-je à Suigetsu.

Celui-ci perdit de sa superbe et sembla soudain embarrassé.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Sakura, dit-il avec précaution. Si tu n'as pas voulu l'impliquer jusqu'à présent, c'est pour une bonne raison...

- Non, c'était une mauvaise raison, affirmai-je fermement. Si je lui avais raconté, on n'en serait peut être pas là.

- T'as raison, il serait peut être mort, confirma cyniquement Suigetsu.

- Ça n'a jamais été à moi de le protéger, déclarai-je sans prêter la moindre attention à sa remarque. J'aurais dû tout lui dire depuis bien longtemps. Ça a toujours été nous trois, Sasuke, Naruto et moi.

- Euh, ça fout un peu les jetons quand on vous écoute parler d'un point de vue totalement extérieur..., nous coupa Naruto.

Je ris doucement devant sa mine troublée. Je devais bien lui donner raison. Cette entrée en matière n'avait rien de bien rassurant pour lui.

- Pourtant c'est vrai, assurai-je en le regardant avec sérieux. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je pensais que ton ignorance te protégerait. C'est parce que je te connais si bien et que je savais que si je te disais tout, tu mettrais ta vie en danger pour moi... mais aussi pour Sasuke.

- Que dalle, grommela mon ami. Je ne me serais pas mouillé pour sauver les petites fesses de Sasuke. Il peut bien se démerder tout seul.

- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais je te garantis que tu vas changer d'avis, certifiai-je tout bas.

- Même moi je peux te dire que Sasuke, c'est un vrai, ajouta Suigetsu. Il en a fait des tonnes pour Sakura, je t'assure.

- Des tonnes comme la foutre dans la merde, la refiler en pâture à ses potes et la bourrer de drogues, s'énerva Naruto. Ça oui, on peut dire qu'il en a fait des tonnes pour elle ! Regarde, si elle est dans cette piaule aujourd'hui, c'est encore à cause de lui ! Stress post-traumatique... On va voir si mon poing dans sa gueule ça va lui en refiler un, de stress post-traumatique...

Je grimaçai. L'image qu'il avait de Sasuke était affreuse, ce n'était pas nouveau. Il allait être difficile de remplacer cet affreux tableau par un portrait différent. Peut-être que nos deux témoignages ne seraient pas suffisant pour le convaincre que Sasuke n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait de décrire. J'espérais néanmoins que cela marcherait. S'il ne croyait pas cette partie de l'histoire, le reste s'en trouverait déformé. Or, il fallait absolument qu'il nous croit. Sa soudaine réapparition avait fait naître un embryon de plan dans mon esprit et, même s'il était encore en état d'élaboration, sa réussite impliquait qu'il accepte la vérité. Et qu'il apporte enfin sa pierre à l'édifice.

- Je vais avoir besoin de vous, déclarai-je en regardant Naruto et Suigetsu tour à tour. Vous savez comme moi que je ne suis pas... au top de ma forme. Je refuse de me laisser interrompre par une énième seringue. Je veux donc qu'au premier signe avant-coureur de stress vous fassiez tout pour me rassurer avant que je ne me mette à crier, à pleurer, à gesticuler ou à me gratter. Cette histoire comporte beaucoup de passages à risque, alors soyez vigilant.

- Je veux bien être ton garde-fou, accepta Suigetsu avec humour.

- D'accord, dit Naruto en gardant néanmoins ses distances.

Il restait sur ses gardes, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais ce qu'il allait entendre répondrait à bon nombre de ses interrogations passées. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais son esprit allait subir un brusque changement de direction. J'espérais qu'il y était plus ou moins préparé.

Alors je commençai mon récit. Je revins des mois en arrière, presque deux ans plus tôt, lorsque Sasuke avait présenté ses premiers comportements étranges. Naruto affirma se souvenir de cette époque. Je retournai à l'épisode douloureux où nous étions tous deux allés rendre visite à Sasuke après avoir appris qu'il consommait régulièrement de la coke. Je ranimai ses souvenirs concernant les mois qui avaient suivis, Sasuke froid et distant, violent même. Je lui expliquai comment j'avais décidé d'agir, le courrier que j'avais envoyé à Itachi et la certitude que j'avais eu à propos de Sasuke traînant avec les membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Je t'ai demandé le numéro de Suigetsu à ce moment-là, tu te souviens ?, demandai-je. En fait, je suis allée lui demander des informations sur l'Akatsuki. Et Suigetsu m'a donné ce flyer, au sujet d'une soirée privée. Ils cherchaient des serveuses.

- Alors c'est là-bas que tu étais pendant ce réveillon du jour de l'an ?, s'exclama Naruto. Tu avais dit que tu le fêtais en famille...

- Et j'ai dis à ma mère que je le fêtais avec vous, ajoutai-je avec un sourire contrit. Premier mensonge. Mais Sasuke a appris que je viendrais à la soirée, et ça ne lui a pas plus du tout.

Je lui rappelai l'épisode du lycée et lui racontai comment Sasuke m'avait attrapée à la sortie de la classe pour me dire combien j'étais inconsciente, que ce n'étaient pas mes affaires, et caetera. Je pus enfin lui expliquer comment j'avais eu ce fameux coup au front.

- Vous vous en foutez sûrement, mais c'est à partir de ce moment-là que mes sentiments pour Sasuke on refait surface, précisai-je en songeant de façon amusée à la panique qui m'avait envahie lorsque j'avais réalisé que j'aurais souhaité qu'il m'embrasse.

- T'as raison, on s'en fout, confirma Suigetsu.

- Pas moi, dit Naruto.

Il me regarda avec curiosité et hésita un court instant avant de poser une question qui lui tenait visiblement à cœur.

- Pourquoi être attirée par lui, tout à coup ? Je ne l'ai jamais compris. Sasuke est devenu brusquement quelqu'un d'autre et toi, tu es tombée à ses pieds. Ça m'a rendu dingue. C'était son côté bad boy qui te plaisait ? Les paroles horribles qu'il t'a balancées à la figure ? La violence de son comportement envers toi ?

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment non plus, avouai-je en pesant mes mots. Je pense que la peur de le perdre m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne le voyais pas uniquement comme un ami. Mais ça a été un choc pour moi aussi, si ça peut te rassurer. Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions...

- Pas assez, si tu veux mon avis, souleva Naruto en hochant la tête d'un air blasé.

- Oh si, crois-moi, assurai-je en songeant aux prises de tête que je m'étais imposées et que j'avais également imposées à Sasuke.

Je butai un peu en racontant les événements qui avaient suivi, car ils nécessitaient que je prononce les noms auxquels il m'était déjà difficile de penser. Je parvins à décrire le harcèlement dont j'avais été victime au cours de la soirée par Deidara et les autres. Impartiale, je parlai même de l'absence de réaction de Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas..., ricana Naruto sans chercher à dissimuler son irritation.

- Attends la suite, l'exhortai-je.

Un profond malaise commença à prendre possession de moi lorsque je lui fis part de la menace que les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient proférée à mon encontre afin de m'attirer jusqu'à l'entrepôt dans lequel ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps.

- Et tu y es allée tout en sachant ce qui allait t'arriver ?, s'exclama Naruto. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

- Mes proches étaient en danger, Naruto !, me défendis-je. Ma mère, toi, Hinata ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Tu aurais dû aller voir la police, dit mon ami d'un ton laissant deviner que c'était là une évidence pour lui.

- Et qu'aurait-elle fait ? Tu penses sérieusement que la police a suffisamment d'effectifs pour mettre quelqu'un devant la porte de chacun des membres de mon entourage ?

Naruto croisa les bras mais ne dit rien de plus. Alors je poursuivis mon récit. Tandis que j'expliquais de quoi avaient été faites les premières minutes au sein de l'entrepôt, je commençai machinalement à me gratter. Ma voix déraillait et je sentais que je commençais à m'emmêler les pinceaux. Et pour cause, je ne pensais plus qu'aux visages de ces cinq hommes. Je les voyais précisément, au détail près. Les cheveux rouges de Sasori. Les dents aiguisées de Kisame. Le sourire nonchalant d'Hidan. L'expression diabolique de Deidara. Les traits durs et fermés de Kakuzu. Je revoyais cette scène, ces cinq visages tournés vers moi lorsque j'étais entrée, tels des lions affamés face à une antilope sans défense. Je revis Kisa, la jeune et gentille Kisa, m'amener avec elle dans cette pièce qui sentait le parfum et les vêtements neufs. Je me remémorais son expression sombre et triste tandis qu'elle m'apprêtais pour me servir aux monstres qui la dévoraient depuis un an déjà.

- Sakura, stop, tu dois arrêter, dit une voix douce.

Ce fut comme si l'on m'avait réveillée d'un profond sommeil. Je sursautai et réalisai que Naruto tenaient mes deux mains dans les siennes. Je sentis les larmes chaudes rouler sur mes joues. Quand avais-je commencé à pleurer ? Les serviettes qui recouvraient mes bras étaient par terre, je devinais que je m'en étais débarrassée pour reprendre ma sanglante besogne. Suigetsu était déjà en train de les ramasser.

- J'ai crié ?, demandai-je à voix basse.

- Non, répondit Naruto.

- C'est bien, dis-je en souriant faiblement.

Je laissai Suigetsu protéger de nouveau mes bras en laissant les larmes couler. Naruto serra mes mains.

- Ne continue pas si c'est trop dur, me supplia-t-il. Je te jure que c'est horrible de te voir comme ça. J'aimerais que ces mecs soient en vie pour pouvoir les tuer une deuxième fois !

J'échangeai un regard furtif avec Suigetsu mais, heureusement, Naruto ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- Vraiment, passe à autre chose, tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter ça..., dit-il d'un air gêné.

- Je dois te le raconter, tranchai-je.

- Pourquoi ?, s'enquit Naruto d'un air incrédule.

- Parce que Sasuke me sauve à ce moment-là de l'histoire, annonçai-je avec un petit sourire tendre.

Je racontai donc l'arrivée de Sasuke et la façon dont il s'était interposé entre les cinq hommes et moi en me revendiquant avec courage. Je n'oubliai pas de parler du petit sachet de poudreuse blanche qui avait volé vers lui, ni de la mise en garde de Deidara. Puis je décrivis la petite pièce réservée à Sasuke, l'alcool qu'il m'avait proposé, son rail de coke, la douche purifiante. C'est presque amusée que je parlai du coup de colère de Sasuke et de la claque que je lui avais assénée. Naruto sembla particulièrement ravi de l'entendre. Mais il déchanta lorsque j'expliquai comment Sasuke et moi, l'alcool et la drogue aidant, avions fini par...

- … faire ce que deux amis ne font pas, formulai-je avec nostalgie.

- On s'en fout, déclara Suigetsu en faisant mine de bailler.

- Cette fois je suis d'accord, ajouta Naruto sans rien dissimuler de sa désapprobation.

Mais nous avions été interrompus, racontai-je en tâchant de me concentrer sur ma respiration. Les larmes aux yeux, les dents serrées, je visualisai la scène en même temps que je la décrivais avec des mots. Sasuke qui me sommait de m'enfuir. Ma tentative avortée de passer la porte. Les mains de Deidara qui m'entraînaient, alors que Sasuke se débattait, retenu...

- … par les quatre autres, récitai-je, le regard fixé sur le mur. Il criait mon nom. Il m'appelait, sans savoir si je l'entendais. Au bout d'un moment, je ne l'ai plus entendu. J'ai fermé mon esprit. Je ne les comptais plus, je laissais faire les choses.

Ma voix ne sortait plus que sous la forme de chuchotements. Une larme solitaire s'échappa de mon œil droit et roula jusqu'à mon menton. Tout allait bien, je ne ressentais aucune peur, je ne me sentais pas oppressée, je maîtrisais mon pouls et ma respiration était on ne peut plus normale. J'avais passé ce cap.

- Puis, quand tout fut fini, Sasuke est arrivé, continuai-je à mi-voix. Il pleurait. Tu l'as déjà vu pleurer, Naruto ? Pour moi, c'était la première fois. Même lorsqu'on était gosses, Sasuke ne pleurait jamais. Même lorsqu'il revenait à l'école couvert de bleus, il ne montrait aucun signe de tristesse ou de peur. Mais là, il pleurait. Et ce sont ses larmes qui m'ont ramenée à la vie.

Je marquai une courte pause pour essuyer mes yeux noyés de reconnaissance. Naruto et Suigetsu respectèrent mon silence. Naruto paraissait touché, mais je sentais que je ne l'avais pas encore pleinement converti à cette nouvelle version des faits. Quant à Suigetsu, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, que je perçu comme un mélange de honte et de colère. Il regardait par la fenêtre, le regard lointain, sans desserrer les mâchoires. J'ignorais qu'il prenait tant à cœur ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

- La suite tu la connais, poursuivis-je. Sasuke m'a amenée à l'hôpital. La police m'a tourné le dos, après que Madara ait fait jouer ses relations. Et puis je n'étais pas tirée d'affaire, ils voulaient que je revienne dès que je serais rétablie. Pour m'humilier une deuxième fois, mais de manière plus horrible encore.

Je lui fis part du rôle qu'était supposé jouer Sasuke lors de cette rencontre et il parut au bord de la nausée. C'était bien. S'il réagissait ainsi, cela signifiait qu'il commençait à croire à mon histoire. C'était tout ce que j'attendais de lui pour le moment.  
>Je parlais du premier sacrifice que Sasuke s'était révélé prêt à faire pour moi : je parlai de sa proposition de fuir tous les deux quitte à sacrifier nos proches, et de mon refus catégorique. Puis je dépeignis notre arrivée dans l'entrepôt, la poudre que j'avais consommée sous le regard furieux de Sasuke. Je fus reconnaissante à Naruto de ne pas relever ce point-là. Pourtant, cet écart allait me coûter cher, il le comprendrait par la suite. Enfin, vint le moment d'expliquer la proposition que Deidara avait faite peu avant que la fusillade ne nous interrompe.<p>

- Sasuke était prêt à tuer Itachi de ses propres mains, Naruto, insistai-je. Tu sais combien il aime son frère.

- Je sais aussi qu'il lui en veut terriblement pour ce qu'il lui a fait, contesta mon ami d'un air circonspect. Ce n'était peut être pas un si grand sacrifice pour lui.

- Tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis, soupirai-je. Mais passons. Quand les premières balles ont sifflé à nos oreilles, Sasuke s'est jeté sur moi pour me protéger. Une balle a frôlé son crâne et a emporté un morceau de son oreille. Tu ne l'as pas revu pour pouvoir le constater mais...

- Si, je l'ai revu, rétorqua Naruto.

- Oh, fis-je, coupée dans mon élan.

- Je suis allé le voir le lendemain du jour où mon père t'a récupéré dans le parc, confia Naruto. Je voulais lui casser la gueule, purement et simplement. Mais ce qui m'a ouvert la porte n'était pas Sasuke, ce n'était que l'ombre de lui même. On voyait tout de suite qu'il n'avait rien dormi de la nuit. Quand il m'a vu, il m'a demandé si j'étais venu lui reprocher quoi que ce soit te concernant. Quand je lui ai dis où on t'avait retrouvée et dans quel état, il m'a dit que je pouvais le cogner, qu'il ne se défendrait pas. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu son oreille. Je lui ai demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il n'a rien dit. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui taper dessus dans son état. Alors je l'ai simplement traité de con, et je me suis barré.

Il sembla un peu honteux d'avoir fait cette confidence après ce que je venais de lui révéler. Je lisais dans ses yeux que son opinion sur Sasuke changeait progressivement. Il n'y avait plus autant de colère, il n'y avait que du doute et du chagrin. Peut être commençait-il enfin à saisir la mesure de l'horreur de la réalité, peut être réalisait-il enfin combien il avait été dans l'erreur pendant tout ce temps. Je ne tenais pas à le bousculer de trop, aussi marquai-je une courte pause pour lui laisser le temps de faire le ménage dans sa tête. Comme je l'avais prédit, son esprit commençait tout juste à virer de bord. Ce ne devait pas être une sensation très confortable. De plus, connaissant Naruto, il allait s'en vouloir terriblement. Lorsqu'il réaliserait que Sasuke n'avait jamais cessé d'être celui qu'il avait toujours connu, lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il n'était pas coupable de tout ce dont il l'avait accusé, cela serait difficile pour lui. Si Sasuke n'était plus un traître, alors il se considérerait comme traître lui-même, pour ne pas avoir cru à son innocence. C'est pourquoi je prenais garde à de pas faire apparaître Sasuke plus blanc qu'il ne l'était. Je tenais à ce que Naruto sût tout, sans rien omettre. Alors bien sûr, je parlerais de ses sautes d'humeur, exacerbées par le manque et, quand le moment viendrait, je lui raconterais comment, parfois, j'avais eu peur de lui. Il fallait que Naruto ait encore quelques bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir, sinon cela le détruirait.

- Deidara et Hidan, dis-je en prononçant leurs noms avec prudence. Ils ne sont pas morts dans la fusillade. Ils nous ont donné des armes, ils voulaient que nous les aidions à défendre leur entrepôt. Mais moi... je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. J'étais défoncée, et pas qu'un peu. Je n'ai pas saisi la fatalité de mon geste, je me croyais dans un autre monde. Alors...

Je pris une grande inspiration. Cet épisode marquait un véritable tournant dans ma vie, et il fallait que je le raconte avec toute la fidélité dont j'étais capable pour que Naruto comprenne combien cela m'avait changée. Je puisai les mots au plus profond de ma mémoire, parlai du contact froid de l'arme dans mes doigts, des dos de mes agresseurs devant moi, de la colère qui m'avait envahie, des deux coups de feu. Je revis les deux corps tomber au sol. Je vis leur souffle s'éteindre. Mais ils avaient survécu. Comment avaient-ils pu survivre ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas morts, comme cela aurait dû être ? Des hommes honnêtes recevaient des balles tous les jours, des pères, des frères, des fils, et pourtant mourraient sous les lamentations de leur famille. Hidan et Deidara, qui étaient tout à la fois violeurs, voleurs, meurtriers et dealers de drogue, eux, avaient survécu. Où était la justice dans tout cela ? Nulle part. La justice, j'avais cru la faire moi-même mais j'avais échoué. Désormais, c'était eux qui allaient faire leur propre justice. Ils allaient me retrouver et ils me feraient subir la même chose, encore et encore.

- Ils vont me tuer..., murmurai-je tout bas. Ils vont me violer, puis ils vont me tuer. Ils vont me trouver, ils vont me trouver, ils vont me trouver...

La panique m'étouffait, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Pourquoi je ne pouvais plus respirer ? Il me fallait de l'air, il...

« Clac ». La gifle me ramena à la réalité. Hébétée, je clignai des yeux face au visage inquiet de Suigetsu. Ce dernier avait encore la main levée, prêt à me gifler à nouveau. Son autre main était posée sur ma bouche, pour étouffer mes cris. Naruto le tira en arrière, visiblement hors de lui.

- Ne la frappe pas !, grogna-t-il, le regard menaçant.

- C'était le seul moyen de la sortir de là, se justifia Suigetsu avec humeur. Elle m'a mordue !, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa main qui, effectivement, portait la marque de mes dents.

- Je suis désolée, me lamentai-je. Je suis désolée...

- C'est pas grave, grommela mon ami en agitant sa main dans l'espoir que la douleur s'estompe.

Naruto prit sa place à mes côtés et, avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, il me serrait contre lui. Interdite, je ne réagis pas immédiatement. Puis je m'agrippai à lui, plongeai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et me mis à pleurer.

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, grommela Naruto. Ça va la tuer...

- Elle a déjà vu pire, crois-moi, assura Suigetsu.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, insista mon meilleur ami d'un ton lourd de colère.

- Non, je dois continuer, dis-je en repoussant doucement Naruto. Je peux le faire.

Naruto recula mais emprisonna ma main dans la sienne, déterminé à ne pas me lâcher.

- Je te crois, d'accord ?, dit-il précipitamment en capturant mon regard. Je te crois, alors tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter la suite, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne dirai plus jamais que tu mens, plus jamais...

Ses traits étaient ravagés de chagrin. Enfin, son esprit avait pleinement effectué son demi-tour. Il comprenait, à présent. Et, comme je l'avais prédis, il s'en voulait à mort. Tout dans son attitude hurlait ses regrets. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette dans cet état. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

- Je vais continuer, décidai-je. Tu dois tout savoir.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de protester et enchaînai sur ma rencontre avec Orochimaru et les menaces qui nous plaçaient, Sasuke et moi, à sa merci. Je racontai la suite de l'histoire d'un ton morne, sans marquer la moindre pause, comme si je me plaçais d'un point de vue éloigné, comme si tout cela ne me concernait pas et que ces événements étaient arrivés dans la vie d'une toute autre personne. Mon retour au lycée, ma dispute avec Naruto et les autres, le point de rendez-vous fixé par Orochimaru, ma course effrénée jusqu'à parvenir chez Sasuke, le comportement de ce dernier à mon égard, parce qu'il était perché. Naruto fronça le nez, mais n'émit aucun commentaire en m'entendant expliquer comment Sasuke m'avait reproché de le tenter et comment il m'avait indirectement menacée. Comme je me l'étais promis, si je prenais plaisir à lui narrer les actes d'héroïsme de notre ami, je ne lui cachais pas pour autant ses mauvais côtés.  
>Je parlai de notre visite au repaire, de mes retrouvailles avec Suigetsu et de notre rencontre avec Zaku. Puis vint le moment d'introduire Pain et comment il avait emporté Sasuke avec lui vers ce que je croyais être une condamnation à mort. Je parlai de la colère du vieil Uchiwa, de son mépris à mon égard et de la façon dont il m'avait utilisée comme moyen de pression pour forcer Sasuke à revenir dans son camp. Puis, je racontai comment Orochimaru avait établi un plan pour faire de Sasuke une taupe au sein de l'Akatsuki, sans que je ne fus au courant. Enfin, je décrivis l'arrivée de Pain et de Madara chez Sasuke en pleine nuit, la violence dont Pain avait fait preuve, la sentence qui était tombée et qui annonçait notre séparation définitive.<p>

- Ils m'ont embarquée, endormie et jetée dans le parc, conclus-je. C'est là que la police m'a retrouvée et que ton père m'a ramenée chez toi.

Naruto était rouge de confusion.

- Alors ce bleu sur ton visage, c'était un coup de ce Pain..., comprit-il. Sasuke n'y était vraiment pour rien.

- Comme je te l'avais dit, confirmai-je. Mais tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, à ta place n'importe qui aurait abouti à la même conclusion...

- N'importe qui, peut-être, s'énerva Naruto. Mais Sasuke était censé être mon meilleur pote ! Et je l'ai laissé tombé, je vous ai laissé tombés tous les deux, j'ai cru à ce que tout le monde racontait sur lui, sur toi ! J'ai cru que tu fermais les yeux sur le mal qu'il te faisait, alors qu'en fait...

- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, insistai-je.

- Non, mais j'aurais pu essayer de comprendre, dit-il fermement.

Je lui jetai un regard navré. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. Il avait ses torts, mais la quasi-totalité de la faute retombait sur Sasuke et moi, qui avions refusé de le mettre dans la confidence. Je ne trouvai pas les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours plus facile d'avoir des regrets une fois qu'on connaissait la vérité. Il était impossible d'agir et de penser correctement si l'on n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Gênée, je poursuivis malgré tout. J'expliquai le plan d'Orochimaru, l'histoire d'Itachi et Anko, la façon dont mon chef les avait utilisés pour servir ses intérêts.

- J'ai pu garder le contact avec Sasuke par l'intermédiaire de cette clé, racontai-je. Puis, Orochimaru a jugé qu'il était inutile de continuer. J'ai cherché à négocier ma liberté, il me la refusée.

- Et tu n'as pas revu Sasuke depuis tout ce temps ?, demanda Naruto.

- Je ne l'ai même pas aperçu, confirmai-je avec un sourire triste.

Je passais mon temps à espérer le croiser quelque part, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Nous étions presque voisins, pourtant je n'avais plus posé les yeux sur lui depuis cette fameuse nuit où Madara était venu nous séparer. Je me doutais que ce dernier y était pour quelque chose. Sasuke était probablement obligé de rester confiné chez lui lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Madara. Le plus difficile était d'ignorer ce qu'il était devenu. Dans les lettres qu'il m'avait fait parvenir, Sasuke n'avait pas caché qu'il prenait encore de la drogue, ce qui ne m'avait pas vraiment surprise. J'avais peur de l'état dans lequel j'allais le retrouver, si je le revoyais un jour. Lors de notre dernière correspondance, il paraissait encore avoir la santé, du moins était-ce ce que j'avais ressenti à travers ses mots. Mais près de dix mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, dix mois durant lesquels il avait pu se passer beaucoup de choses. J'évitais d'y penser, cela ne servait à rien, hormis à me faire du mal.

- Depuis je fais partie de l'équipe qui s'occupe principalement de protéger Orochimaru durant ses déplacements, déclarai-je. Mais je suis aussi ce qu'on appelle une exécutrice. J'ai fait pour lui... beaucoup de choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire.

Je faisais évidemment référence aux gens que j'avais tué. J'eus honte d'avouer que je ne connaissais pas leur nombre, que j'avais cessé de les énumérer. Lorsque quelqu'un connaît le nombre de personnes qu'il a tuées, c'est qu'il n'en a pas tuées assez. Au bout d'un moment, le cerveau refuse de se souvenir, il refuse de mettre un nombre sur ces visages. Il préfère oublier et se contenter de croire que chaque nouveau meurtre n'est qu'une répétition du premier, et que cela ne va pas plus loin. Le cœur n'est pas assez grand pour contenir les regrets qu'engendre chaque vie retirée. Les véritables assassins ne connaissent pas le nombre exact de leurs victimes ou, s'ils croient le connaître, ils se trompent.

- Mais maintenant Orochimaru me craint, déclarai-je avec un sourire sans joie. Il ne veut plus de moi à ses côtés, il a peur que je puisse lui nuire ou nuire à son organisation. Il a vu de quoi j'étais capable, bien sûr, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'agir ainsi. Je ne lui serai jamais fidèle, alors il veut m'éloigner. La solution s'est présentée à lui sans qu'il ait même à s'en préoccuper.

C'est avec difficulté que je parlai de Kumamori, de notre rencontre sur la route et de l'audace dont il avait fait preuve en me revendiquant auprès d'Orochimaru. Bien sûr, ce dernier avait été trop heureux de me concéder à son associé. Naruto m'écoutait attentivement tandis que je lui expliquais comment la colère m'avait possédée au point que je m'en prît directement à Kumamori. Ce qui me valu un aller simple en cellule. Puis je lui fis part de mes réflexions, qui m'avaient poussée à faire machine arrière. La honte me consuma lorsque je lui expliquai jusqu'où j'étais allée pour prouver ma détermination. Puis, ce fut un profond malaise qui commença à me ronger, et j'attrapai la main de Naruto pour rester ancrée à la réalité. Ce dernier semblait sur le point d'exploser. A cet instant, sa tête devait regorger d'informations dont toutes n'étaient pas les bienvenues. En lui racontant toute mon histoire, je savais que je l'avais sérieusement déstabilisé. Je m'en voulais un peu de lui avoir imposé cette épreuve, mais j'étais heureuse de ne plus avoir le moindre secret pour lui. Enfin si, il en restait un.

- Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien tous les deux, dis-je en rassemblant mon courage. J'ai fais un marché avec Orochimaru.

- Je crois qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de faire des marchés, Sakura, grommela Naruto. Et je suis sérieux.

- Celui-là pourrait bien être le dernier, assurai-je en souriant, amusée. Et je vais avoir besoin de vous.

- Pourquoi je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire..., soupira Suigetsu en croisant les bras.

Je lui jetai un regard qui ne fit que confirmer ses craintes. Il fit la moue mais son visage reflétait une profonde attention.

- Si ça peut t'empêcher de partir à Kumo avec ce vieux con, j'en suis, dit Naruto d'un air déterminé.

- C'est le cas, confirmai-je. Orochimaru annulera ce contrat, et il a par ailleurs assuré qu'il me rendrait ma liberté, si je supprimais Madara pour de bon.

Les visages de mes deux amis affichèrent la même expression scandalisée. Cela allait être difficile de les convaincre...


	38. Aurore boréale

38 - Aurore boréale

- Attends, tuer Madara, toi ?, se moqua Suigetsu.

- Oui, moi, affirmai-je d'un air irrité. Ça te pose un problème ?

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de voir ce type clamser, crois-moi, assura-t-il en riant. Mais c'est du suicide.

Je tâchai de le convaincre du contraire en usant des mêmes arguments que j'avais servi à Orochimaru. Naruto observait la scène de loin, trop fraîchement renseigné pour pouvoir émettre une opinion. Suigetsu accepta mon point de vue mais persista à dire que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Oh, très bien alors !, m'énervai-je. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire mes bagages pour Kumo !

- Il doit y avoir une autre solution, dit-il avec conviction. Et si on butait plutôt Kumamori ?

- Il est reparti chez lui, lui rappelai-je. Alors entre une cible qui se trouve à des centaines de kilomètres et une cible à deux pas de chez moi, je choisis la deuxième solution ! Et puis tuer Kumamori ne résoudra pas mon autre problème ! Tant que Madara est vivant, je ne peux pas approcher Sasuke !

- Sakura, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, insista mon ami avec impatience. Si Madara était si facile à atteindre, tu ne crois pas qu'Oro l'aurait buté depuis longtemps ? Tu te crois plus intelligente que lui ?

- Je n'ai pas cette prétention, niai-je en me sentant piquée au vif. Mais je dois essayer ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne peux pas attendre gentiment que Kumamori vienne me chercher ! Et si je dois mourir en essayant, qu'il en soit ainsi, je préfère ça à l'idée de devenir la femme de ce type !

Suigetsu se mura dans le silence. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il reçût mon projet avec bonheur, mais j'aurais souhaité qu'il se montre un peu plus optimiste. Si même lui considérait cette mission comme impossible, peut-être que l'idée d'une éventuelle réussite relevait véritablement de l'inconscience. Pourtant, Madara était un homme comme les autres, ce qui signifiait qu'on devait pouvoir le tuer. Il n'était pas immortel. A partir de là, même si c'était difficile, je pouvais y arriver.

- Moi je suis avec toi, déclara Naruto. Tout ça est beaucoup trop gros pour moi, mais j'ai compris qu'en tuant ce type, tu pouvais en finir avec tout ça. Alors je marche.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, argua Suigetsu. Ne donne pas ton accord sans savoir.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour elle !, se défendit Naruto en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Oui, ben tu reviendras me dire ça quand tu seras mort !, ironisa Suigetsu. Non, franchement, ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée...

Son obstination m'attrista, mais je ne pouvais le forcer à me rendre un tel service. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'il souhaitât demeurer en sécurité. De plus, il devait aussi penser à Karin. Suigetsu remarqua ma déception et il me regarda d'un air renfrogné. Puis il poussa un soupir vaincu.

- D'accord, d'accord, on va essayer, grommela-t-il. Mais si je meurs, sache que je t'insulterais depuis l'au-delà en criant : « Je te l'avais bien dit ! ».

J'éclatai de rire et Naruto esquissa un sourire. Je les remerciai tous les deux avec chaleur. Je laissai le silence s'installer quelques secondes, pour leur laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Les yeux fixés sur mes bras que j'avais débarrassés des linges de toilettes, je songeai que j'avais de la chance d'avoir deux amis sur lesquels compter. Madara comprendrait bientôt qu'il ne suffisait pas de m'enlever Sasuke pour me rendre inoffensive.  
>Les lacérations qui zébraient mes bras étaient douloureuses et, pour les plus récentes, encore sanguinolentes. Il faudrait que les infirmières me refasse un bandage. Puis, Naruto et Suigetsu devraient accomplir leur première mission : me faire sortir de cet hôpital. Je levai la main vers la sonnette qui appela une infirmière. Lorsque cette dernière entra dans la pièce, je lui présentai mes bras en silence et elle se mit à émettre force marmonnements avant de quitter la pièce à la recherche de bandages. Suigetsu et Naruto furent jetés dehors le temps que durèrent les soins puis l'infirmière me donna une dose supplémentaire de neuroleptiques. Mes amis entrèrent dans la pièce au moment où je jetais les cachets par la fenêtre.<p>

- Tu ne les prends pas ?, s'étonna Naruto.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'un cerveau en état de marche pour sortir d'ici, dis-je en refermant la fenêtre.

- Attends, tu veux sortir maintenant ?, s'exclama Suigetsu.

- Quelle partie n'as-tu pas comprise dans « je dois l'avoir tué dans moins de trois semaines », Suigetsu ?, raillai-je. Bien sûr que je dois sortir maintenant ! Il y a un certain nombre de choses à mettre en place si je veux espérer atteindre Madara.

Suigetsu hocha la tête mais je compris qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas prendre le risque de me contredire.

- Et comment comptes-tu sortir d'ici ?, demanda-t-il innocemment.

- C'est la partie la plus facile, alors ne me dis pas que tu y vois déjà un obstacle, me moquai-je. Il est quinze heures, c'est le moment idéal. On vient tout juste de me refaire mes bandages et de me donner des médicaments, personne n'entrera dans cette pièce avant l'heure du repas.

Je me dirigeai vers la petite commode dans laquelle j'avais rangé les affaires que ma mère m'avait apportées. Il y avait des vêtements de toutes sortes, assez pour un mois. Pourtant, ma mère savait que je ne portais que la blouse à l'hôpital. Elle avait sûrement pensé que cela me ferait plaisir de choisir mes vêtements le jour de ma sortie. J'ouvris mon sac et le remplit avec quelques affaires pour une semaine, mon maquillage et mes affaires de toilette. Je gardai de côté une tenue, mon sac à main, mes lunettes de soleil et un foulard. Enfin, je soulevai le fond du tiroir et en sortis mon dossier médical, que j'avais discrètement dérobé le jour où un jeune médecin l'avait oublié dans ma chambre. J'avais pensé qu'il pourrait m'être utile. Je le rangeai dans mon sac à main d'un geste rapide.

- Bien, Naruto, tu vas dans le couloir, dis-je en lui indiquant la porte. Si une infirmière se pointe, on ne sait jamais, tu lui dis de repasser plus tard. Je suis en train d'avoir une discussion très sérieuse avec Suigetsu, d'accord ? Je taperai deux fois à la porte quand je serai prête. Puis, tu frapperas deux fois en retour quand aucune infirmière ou médecin ne sera susceptible de me voir sortir de cette chambre. Dans le couloir, je ferai semblant de pleurer pour cacher mon visage, il faut que vous soyez tous les deux autour de moi, comme si vous me consoliez, d'accord ?

- Okay, dit mon ami en quittant la chambre.

- Suigetsu, tourne-toi, dis-je en dessinant un cercle avec mon doigt. Mets-toi dans l'ombre, on ne doit pas voir que tu te tiens debout en plein milieu de la pièce, c'est louche.

Il abdiqua, peu contrariant. Je retirai ma blouse et enfilai le short et le t-shirt que j'avais choisi. Le short était en jean, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Le t-shirt, gris-bleu, passerait inaperçu. J'avais pris garde à ne pas choisir des couleurs trop voyantes, mais rien de trop sombre non plus.

- C'est bon, dis-je à Suigetsu.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me regarda enfiler mes lunettes de soleil et enrouler mon foulard vert sapin autour de ma tête. J'enveloppai mes cheveux de façon à ce qu'aucune de mes mèches roses ne dépasse, puis torsadai le reste de tissu pour le nouer sur le côté. Ainsi, j'avais l'air d'une fille qui aimait se coiffer avec des foulards, et pas d'une fille qui cherchait à se cacher dessous. J'attrapai mon rouge dans ma trousse et en appliquai une dose discrète sur mes lèvres. Puis je tapotai mes joues pour leur donner une teinte rosée. A me voir, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que je sortais de l'hôpital. J'attrapai mon sac à main et le sac qui contenait mes affaires.

- Bien, allons-y, dis-je en réajustant mes lunettes.

Je frappai deux fois contre le battant, pas trop fort. Presque immédiatement, Naruto frappa deux fois à son tour. J'entrouvris avec prudence et jetai un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Seuls quelques familles le parcouraient à la recherche du numéro de chambre de leurs proches. Deux infirmières bloquaient le passage à gauche, mais elles étaient loin et visiblement occupées à discuter. C'était maintenant ou jamais.  
>Je me faufilai hors de la chambre et pris la direction de l'ascenseur pendant que Suigetsu refermait la porte. Mon sac à main sur l'épaule, l'autre dans le creux de mon bras, je levai les mains à mon visage et me mis à sangloter. Naruto se plaça aussitôt à ma gauche et m'attira contre lui comme s'il m'offrait une épaule pour pleurer, tandis que Suigetsu s'installait à ma droite. L'ascenseur était tout proche. Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile...<p>

- Eh, ça va aller ?, demanda une voix compatissante.

Naruto s'arrêta net et se tourna en direction de la voix. Je lui pinçai les côtes pour qu'il continue sa route.

- Ce n'est rien, une amie à nous est malade et..., dit Suigetsu avec impatience.

- Moi c'est ma femme, dit l'homme qui nous avait arrêté. Vous savez, je sais ce que sais. On ne voit jamais ces choses là venir.

- Vous avez raison, dit Naruto. On ne les voit jamais venir...

Je devinais qu'il donnait un autre sens à cette phrase. Suigetsu se débarrassa rapidement du gêneur en souhaitant un bon rétablissement à sa femme, puis nous parvînmes enfin à l'ascenseur. Par chance, il était arrêté à notre étage et nous pûmes monter immédiatement. Lorsque les portes furent fermées, je relevai la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, est ce que je n'avais pas dit que ce serait facile ?, me félicitai-je.

- Mouais, n'empêche que ce type m'a fait une peur bleue, dit Naruto. Il est sortit de nulle part.

- C'est parce que tu ne faisais pas suffisamment attention, dit Suigetsu, moi je l'ai bien vu arriver.

Naruto se renfrogna et grommela qu'on n'était pas censé faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour lorsqu'on devait prétendument consoler quelqu'un.

- Un point pour Naruto, ris-je. Le danger est passé pour moi, personne ne risque de me reconnaître au rez-de chaussée. Je vais sortir mais vous, vous remontez. Allez à la machine à café et retournez à ma chambre. A ce moment-là, signalez ma disparition. Personne ne pourra vous reprocher d'y être pour quelque chose.

- Pas con..., admit Suigetsu. Et toi, tu iras où ?

Je tendis ma main.

- Les clés de ta voiture.

- Tu peux rêver, pas ma voiture !, dit Suigetsu d'un ton catégorique.

Je me tournai alors vers Naruto, main toujours tendue.

- Les clés de ta voiture.

Ce dernier grimaça et me les tendit à contrecœur. Il me précisa que les papiers étaient dans la boite à gants, ce qui était bon à savoir. Succinctement, il me décrivit son véhicule et m'expliqua où il l'avait garé.

- On se retrouve à la sortie de la ville, dans le champ où on faisait des soirées au lycée, déclarai-je à toute vitesse avant que l'ascenseur n'arrive à destination.

Je sautai hors de la cabine et, d'un pas que je voulus naturel, gagnai la sortie. Je me retournai un bref instant, juste à temps pour voir les portes se refermer sur Naruto et Suigetsu. Je ramenai mon foulard sur mes oreilles, glissai une main dans la bandoulière de mon sac et, mes affaires dans l'autre, je passai les portes automatiques de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Le soleil sur ma peau me fit un bien fou. Cela faisait huit jours que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dehors, les médecins préférant m'avoir sous la main en cas de crise. Je me dirigeai sur la gauche à la recherche de la voiture de Naruto. Je ne tardai pas à la repérer et, satisfaite, j'affichai un sourire. J'actionnai l'ouverture automatique, ouvrit le coffre dans lequel je laissai tomber mes deux sacs puis je pris place au volant. Je réglai rapidement le siège et les rétroviseurs puis j'actionnai la marche arrière tout en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Ce que j'y vis, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir.  
>Deidara et Hidan venaient de descendre d'une voiture. Instinctivement, je me laissai glisser le long du siège pour me cacher. J'étais morte de peur. Mon corps tout entier n'était plus que tremblements. Mes ongles griffaient mes bandages sans que je m'en rende compte. Puis je commençai à suffoquer.<p>

- Non, ce n'est pas le moment, haletai-je en portant mes mains à ma gorge.

Je m'efforçai de retrouver une respiration normale mais c'était impossible. Je ne pouvais écarter les visages de Deidara et Hidan de mes pensées. Ils étaient là, ils étaient venus me chercher. Un cri commençait à naître de ma gorge, mais je le contins. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils m'entendent, ils ne fallait pas qu'ils me voient. Cette seule idée suffisait à accentuer l'intensité de la crise qui se préparait. Si je ne faisais rien, ils allaient me trouver. Et si ce n'était pas eux, ce serait le personnel de l'hôpital. Tout cela en vain, à cause d'une stupide psychose ! Je commençai à perdre peu à peu les rênes de mon esprit et je sus que, très vite, tout serait terminé. C'est alors que j'aperçus une bouteille d'eau au pied du siège passager. C'était ma dernière chance. Pourvu qu'elle fut fraîche.  
>Les mains tremblantes, le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'attrapai la bouteille en essayant de conserver le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait. Mes bandages étaient en miettes. Je dévissai le bouchon en m'efforçant de ne pas penser à Deidara et Hidan qui étaient là, dehors. Puis, sans la moindre hésitation, je déversai le contenu de la bouteille sur ma tête.<br>L'eau était loin d'être fraîche. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures dans la voiture et nous étions en plein mois d'août, ce n'était donc pas une surprise. Mais lorsqu'elle glissa sur ma peau, elle m'apporta un véritable apaisement. C'était comme si elle me lavait de toutes mes peurs. J'ouvris ma bouche pour en laisser couler dans ma gorge, rendue sèche par mes suffocations. Ce fut une véritable délivrance. Mais j'étais trempée. Ainsi que la voiture de Naruto ce qui, je le devinais, ne lui ferait sûrement pas plaisir. Mais tout cela m'importait peu. Ce qui comptait, c'était que la crise fut passée et que personne ne m'eut remarquée.  
>Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je trouve le courage de me redresser et de diriger mon regard vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Personne. Enfin, si, mais pas ceux que je craignais d'y voir. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre. Malgré tout, je ne serais pas tranquille tant que je resterais dans les parages, aussi me dépêchai-je de me redresser dans mon siège, de démarrer la voiture et de quitter les lieux.<br>Sur la route, la pression retomba peu à peu. Je roulai tranquillement, heureuse de mettre un maximum de distance entre mes deux agresseurs et moi. Je suivis la route qui quittait la ville par l'est puis m'engageai sur le chemin qui remontait jusqu'au champ dont j'avais parlé à Naruto. Lorsque j'arrivai sur place, ils étaient déjà là.

- Bordel, t'étais où ?, s'écria Naruto en venant à ma rencontre lorsque je descendis de la voiture.

- Il y a eu un imprévu, dis-je en écartant les bras.

Mes deux amis observèrent mes bandages déchirés, mes vêtements trempés et mes cheveux mouillés qui sortaient de mon foulard par endroits. Naruto resta bouche bée et se précipita vers sa voiture.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?, couina-t-il en voyant l'état de lequel je l'avais mise.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, me justifiai-je rapidement. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me calmer, sinon ils m'auraient trouvée.

- Sakura, il va falloir te mettre dans la tête qu'ils ne sont pas là, répéta calmement Suigetsu. Ils ne sont jamais là.

- Cette fois ils étaient pourtant bien là !, m'exclamai-je avec colère. Devant l'hôpital, ils sont descendus d'une voiture. Ils savaient que j'étais dedans, j'en suis sûre, ils ont dû demander quand est-ce que je sortirais, pour pouvoir tranquillement me cueillir à la sortie et...

- Attend, attends, me coupa Naruto. C'est peut être simplement ta peur de sortir. Tu étais en sécurité à l'hôpital et pourtant tu croyais déjà qu'ils pouvaient venir t'y trouver. Alors forcément, en retrouvant le monde extérieur, tu as dû paniquer. Je suis sûr que tu as imaginé tout ça.

- Non, je te jure que..., commençai-je en perdant patience.

Mais comment en être sûre ? Qu'est-ce qui me disait que Naruto n'avait pas raison ? Personne n'était avec moi pour confirmer que les Deidara et Hidan que j'avais aperçus étaient bien réels. Ils pouvaient parfaitement être le fruit de mon imagination. En y réfléchissant, il était peu probable qu'ils prennent le risque de demander après moi dans un hôpital. Ce même hôpital où l'on m'avait amenée après mon agression.

- J'aurais halluciné... ?, couinai-je en attrapant ma tête entre mes mains.

Comment démêler le vrai du faux à présent ? Qu'étais-je censée croire ? Comment savoir que ce moment n'était pas lui aussi le fruit de mes dérèglements mentaux ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, me rassura Naruto. Ce qui compte c'est que tu n'aies rien.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas !, m'exclamai-je. Comment suis-je censée me concentrer sur Madara si Deidara et Hidan ne cessent d'apparaître à tous les coins de rue ?

- Tu ne resteras plus toute seule, dit Naruto. Je suis sûre que si on reste avec toi, tu ne les verras plus.

Son expression indiquait qu'il n'en était pas lui-même convaincu. Cependant, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. En quittant l'hôpital sans m'être débarrassée de mes démons, c'était le genre de risques auxquels je m'exposais. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de m'adapter à cette nouvelle situation.

- Comment ça s'est passé de votre côté ?, demandai-je en retirant mon foulard pour l'essorer.

- Pas mal, dit Suigetsu en ébouriffant mes cheveux mouillés. On a joué notre rôle. Ils doivent être en train de te chercher dans toutes les piles de linge sale à cette heure-ci.

J'éclatai de rire. Pendant un court instant, je me sentis jeune, libre et heureuse. Le champ venait d'être fauché et une odeur d'herbe sèche embaumait l'air. Autour du champ, des merles et des mésanges chantaient dans les peupliers. Je me remémorai les nombreuses fois où j'étais venue ici avec Naruto et les autres, à l'époque où Sasuke faisait encore partie de notre groupe d'amis. Des feux de camps au montage des tentes, des chamallows brûlés aux bouteilles trop vites consommées, ce champ symbolisait pour moi une période de bonheur et d'insouciance. J'avais embrassé Kiba à cet endroit, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. C'était un épisode que nous avions tous deux décidé d'oublier tacitement, mais je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Je me rappelais également des fantaisies de Naruto, qui nous faisait tant rire. Son visage était toujours souriant, détendu, innocent. Tous les problèmes que nous connaissions à présent ne faisaient pas encore partie de notre vie. A l'époque, je n'avais pas conscience de la chance que nous avions.

- Je me demande s'il y a encore tes chaussures enterrées au fond du champ, dit Naruto d'un air moqueur en devinant mes pensées.

- Je vous ai détesté pour ça, dis-je en souriant néanmoins.

- Ça, c'est parce que tu n'y as pas goûté, me taquina-t-il.

En effet, j'avais souvenir de cette soirée où mes vieilles sandales en cuir avaient fini dans une casserole. Je les avais cherchées pendant près d'une demi-heure avant que Naruto et Kiba n'avouent leur crime. Ils avaient récemment lu une bande dessinée dans laquelle le héros mangeait ses chaussures en cuir pour survivre, et il avaient voulu goûter. Je leur avais mis une chasse mémorable.

- Je suis sûre que c'était dégueulasse, assurai-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Vrai, confirma Naruto. Mais le plaisir de te voir chercher partout a largement contrebalancé cette déception.

Je lui administrai une tape derrière la tête et il poussa un cri de protestation. C'était bon de pouvoir parler ainsi avec lui, sans culpabiliser, sans se prendre la tête. Comme autrefois.

- Bon, je n'ai rien contre un peu de nostalgie, mais il va peut être falloir parler sérieusement, dit Suigetsu. Où vas-tu aller, Sakura ?

Il n'avait pas tort. Il fallait que je reste cachée pendant trois semaines au moins. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire du camping sauvage.

- Je pensais que tu pourrais peut être m'héberger, dis-je avec un peu d'embarras.

Cela ne sembla pas lui plaire. Mais alors pas du tout. Il parut même effrayé, ce qui était une réaction plutôt inattendue. J'aurais compris qu'il fut gêné, ou qu'il refuse catégoriquement, mais la peur qui s'imprima sur son visage me laissa coite.

- Tu ne peux pas venir chez moi, dit-il avec fermeté.

Il réalisa que son ton était peut être un peu trop radical et se reprit presque immédiatement.

- Ils penseront tout de suite que tu es chez moi, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Les médecins, je veux dire. Et ta mère, surtout ta mère. Non, chez moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. D'ailleurs tu ne dois plus venir chez moi. Jamais. On ne sait pas, s'ils envoient les flics, hein...

Il partit d'un rire gêné et regarda ailleurs. J'échangeai un regard interrogateur avec Naruto qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre plus que moi. Je réalisai alors ma maladresse. Si je venais chez lui, Karin n'apprécierai probablement pas. Nous n'entretenions pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler de bons rapports. Je gardais un mauvais souvenir de ma première rencontre avec elle et de la façon dont elle avait branché Sasuke. Quant à elle, elle n'avait pas franchement supporté que je lui tienne tête, ce jour-là. Notre relation pouvait à présent se résumer par les termes de « tolérance mutuelle ».

- D'accord, Suigetsu, tu as sans doute raison, concédai-je.

- Et si tu venais chez moi ?, proposa Naruto.

- Tu penses sérieusement que tes parents accepteront de me cacher alors que je suis censée être hospitalisée ?, riai-je. Ton père est le maire de la ville, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, attesta Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ils sont en vacances et ne rentrent que dans deux semaines. D'ici là, on trouvera une autre solution.

- Quand bien même, c'est le premier endroit où ma mère pensera me trouver, soupirai-je.

J'étais même prête à parier qu'elle était déjà devant chez lui, pendue à la sonnette.

- On pourrait t'installer au sous-sol, proposa mon ami. Tu n'es sûrement pas au courant, mais mes parents l'ont aménagé l'année dernière. Ta mère ne sait pas que j'ai un sous-sol, si ?

- Non, admis-je. C'est une idée...

Mais vivre avec Naruto pendant deux semaines ? Deux ans plus tôt j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion, mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je craignais que des tensions s'installent entre nous. Même s'il était maintenant dans la confidence et que je n'avais plus rien à lui cacher, j'avais un peu peur de ce que cette soudaine proximité pouvait provoquer. Je savais qu'il me serait difficile de supporter une énième dispute avec lui.

- Bon, c'est décidé, décréta Naruto avec une joie enfantine. Tu viens chez moi.

- D'accord, consentis-je avec une légère appréhension.

D'un autre côté, je me sentirais rassurée de savoir Naruto non loin de moi. Il serait toujours là, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il ne me laisserait pas seule. Suigetsu était toujours en vadrouille, même lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas au repaire. En habitant chez lui, j'aurais probablement dû faire face à la solitude, et qui disait solitude disait terrain propice au déclenchement d'une crise de panique. Au fond, c'était probablement mieux ainsi.

- Tu ne comptes rien dire à ta mère ?, demanda Suigetsu en s'appuyant sur le capot de sa voiture.

- Je lui enverrai une lettre, juste pour lui dire ne pas s'inquiéter, déclarai-je. Même si je sais qu'elle s'inquiétera quand même. Au moins elle saura que je suis vivante.

Naruto approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Il faut que je retire un maximum d'argent, et vite avant que les flics soient sur l'affaire, dis-je.

- Donne-moi ta carte, je vais y aller pour toi, proposa Suigetsu. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu évites de te montrer en public.

- Mais je voulais en profiter pour acheter quelques trucs, me plaignis-je.

- Je te les achète, moi, tes trucs, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Fais-moi une liste.

Je le remerciai et retournai à la voiture de Naruto pour y chercher mon sac à main. J'attrapai mon petit carnet, un stylo et griffonnai quelques mots sur le papier avant de le donner à Suigetsu. Il y jeta un coup d'œil pendant que je cherchais ma carte de crédit.

- Tu veux la panoplie de la parfaite espionne, si je comprends bien, ricana Suigetsu.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'écouter cette fille de primaire qui me conseillait de teindre mes cheveux en noirs, éludai-je en souriant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Suigetsu et moi étions réunis dans le sous-sol de Naruto. Ce dernier avait déjà reçu deux appels de ma mère, à qui il avait certifié ne rien savoir de mon escapade. Elle était donc venue vérifier dans sa maison, qu'il lui avait généreusement ouverte après avoir dissimulé la trappe du sous-sol sous un petit meuble aisément déplaçable. J'entendais ses talons sur le plancher au-dessus de ma tête. Sa voix parvenait jusqu'à moi, mais pas ses paroles. Anxieuse, j'attendais qu'elle s'en aille. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir passé plus de dix minutes dans la maison. Elle avait dû retourner chaque coussin dans l'espoir de me trouver dessous.  
>Naruto attendit quelques minutes avant de redescendre, ce qui me parut sage. Finalement, il apparut au bas des escaliers qui donnait dans la grande pièce. Cette pièce était par ailleurs méconnaissable. Naruto, Sasuke et moi y avions passé des heures à jouer lorsque nous étions enfants. A cette époque, ce n'était qu'un sous-sol comme on en voyait partout, les murs étaient nus et le sol n'était rien de plus qu'une couche de ciment. Elle était remplie de cartons et de vieilleries, autant dire des cachettes et des trésors pour les enfants que nous étions. A présent, les murs étaient recouverts d'un lambris bois de couleur claire et le sol d'un carrelage dans les teintes beige. Un petit salon confortable avait été installé, composé d'un canapé-lit et de deux fauteuils installés autour d'une table basse en verre. Au fond de la pièce, plusieurs étagères portaient encore quelques-unes des vieilleries de notre enfance. Il y avait aussi un frigo qui regorgeait de boissons en tout genre. Enfin, avantage considérable lorsqu'on pensait que j'allais y passer du temps, on y trouvait une petite salle d'eau contenant une douche, un toilette et un lavabo.<p>

- Ta mère est acharnée, dit Naruto en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils. Si elle m'avait demandé de vérifier que tu n'étais pas dans le frigo, ça ne m'aurait même pas étonné.

- Telle mère, telle fille, dit Suigetsu avec humour.

- Plus important, apparemment elle a déjà tout retourné chez les Sanaka, poursuivit Naruto. Elle était persuadée que tu étais avec Sasuke.

Il avait prononcé le prénom magique. Aussitôt, mon intérêt fut maximal.

- Elle l'a vu ?, demandai-je avec empressement. Sasuke, elle l'a vu ?

- Oui, et c'était pas joli-joli d'après elle, dit sombrement mon ami. Il était complètement défoncé.

Aïe. C'était bien ce que je craignais.

- Il ne savait même pas que tu étais à l'hôpital, expliqua Naruto. Il l'a bombardée de questions et il était apparemment hors de lui lorsqu'elle lui a dit que tu avais disparu. Il lui aurait reproché de ne pas t'avoir assez surveillée. Elle avait l'air assez secouée, je pense qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte avec elle...

- S'il était stone, je suis sûre que non, confirmai-je en me mordant la joue. Je savais qu'elle irait me chercher là-bas, mais j'espérais qu'elle ne tomberait pas sur Sasuke. Maintenant il va retourner ciel et terre pour me retrouver, c'est sûr...

- Tu crois ?, demanda Suigetsu.

- S'il pense que je suis en danger, il n'en aura rien à foutre de ce que peut bien penser Madara, assurai-je avec regret. Tu ferais bien de prévenir Orochimaru. Il va sûrement entendre parler de lui dans les heures qui suivent...

Suigetsu se leva, son téléphone en main, et prit les escaliers pour appeler son chef. Je préférais qu'Orochimaru soit mis au courant de ma disparition le plus tôt possible. Il saurait que je m'étais échappée pour mener à bien ma mission et je savais qu'il ne chercherait pas à me retrouver. C'était déjà un souci de moins dans mon nœud de préoccupations.

- Tu penses qu'il va venir ici ?, demanda soudain Naruto.

- Sasuke ?, compris-je. C'est à envisager, si ma mère lui a dit que tu étais à Konoha.

- Je ne saurai pas quoi lui dire s'il vient, confessa mon ami avec embarras. Comment suis-je censé me comporter maintenant que je suis au courant de tout ?

- Pour le moment, il ne doit surtout pas savoir que je t'ai tout raconté, dis-je à brûle-pourpoint. Si ça n'avait été que de moi, je t'aurais tout dit depuis longtemps. Mais Sasuke a toujours insisté pour que tu ne saches rien. Je compte le mettre au courant, mais d'une autre façon. Si c'est toi qui le luis dis, il va très très mal réagir...

- Okay, okay, alors je ferai comme d'habitude, abdiqua Naruto. Pour tout te dire, ça m'arrange. Je lui dirai donc d'aller se faire foutre, je le traiterai de con et je lui balancerai encore que tout est de sa faute, ça ira ?

- Ça devrait le faire, admis-je en souriant.

- Par contre, lui, il sait pour le sous-sol..., dit mon ami d'un air embêté.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'imaginera un seul instant que je me cache chez toi, répliquai-je d'un air pensif. Si je ne t'avais pas tout dit, tu ne m'aurais sûrement pas acceptée. Et puis il connaît ma façon de penser, il se dira que je n'ai pas voulu te mettre en danger.

- Si tu le dis..., dit Naruto d'un air peu convaincu.

Suigetsu réapparut en bas des escaliers, visiblement préoccupé. Il reprit sa place dans le canapé en soupirant.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as provoqué, ma grande, me dit-il. Sasuke a débarqué chez Yoroi il y a une heure, en demandant à voir Orochimaru. Il était dans une rage folle. Et complètement défoncé. Il a foutu par terre la moitié du magasin. A Konoha, c'est le genre de chose qui ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu. Alors, forcément, Madara a été mis au courant et a appelé Oro pour lui demander où il te cachait et si cela faisait partie d'un de ses nouveaux plans pour le faire tomber. Quand le chef a démenti en lui disant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouvais, ça n'a pas plus à Madara. Oro a dit, je cite, « quand le maître a perdu la carotte, il n'a plus rien pour faire avancer l'âne dans la bonne direction ». J'ai trouvé ça très profond.

J'éclatai de rire. Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Jusqu'à présent, l'équilibre de Sasuke reposait sur ma relative sécurité. Puisque j'avais disparu, Sasuke était devenu incontrôlable.

- Que va faire Orochimaru ?, demandai-je. Au sujet de Sasuke ?

- Il va se contenter de l'ignorer, répondit Suigetsu en haussant les épaules. Il dit qu'il finira bien par se calmer. Mais il est très curieux à ton sujet. Il se demande si tu te caches ou si tu as réellement disparu pour fuir la dernière mission qu'il t'a donné. Il n'a pas précisé, mais je devine qu'il parlait du type de Kumo.

- Il ne t'a pas interrogé ?, m'étonnai-je.

- Oh, bien sûr que si, affirma mon ami. Mais je lui ai dis que je ne savais pas du tout où tu étais et que je ne t'avais pas revue depuis le jour où je t'avais déposée à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru, on ne peut jamais savoir avec lui, mais la réponse a semblé lui convenir. Il a dit qu'il espérait te voir de retour d'ici trois semaines, sinon il serait contraint d'employer des mesures « radicales ».

- Autrement dit, il s'en prendra à ma mère, conclus-je. J'ai compris le message.

Ma disparition avait donc causé un sacré bazar, autant du côté de l'Akatsuki que du côté d'Orochimaru. Mais je devinais que tout serait beaucoup plus calme d'ici quelques jours. Je ne devais pas m'en soucier, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. J'attrapai la paire de ciseaux posée sur la table et la contemplai comme s'il s'était agit de mon pire ennemi.

- Quand faut y aller..., marmonnai-je en me levant pour me diriger vers la petite salle de bain.

Les garçons demeurèrent silencieux. Je me plaçai face au miroir et contemplai mes longs cheveux, qui descendaient jusqu'à mes omoplates. Je jouai avec une mèche, que je torsadai autour de mon doigt. Puis je penchai la tête en avant dans la cabine de douche, attrapai mes cheveux pour en faire une queue de cheval et, tremblante, donnait un coup de ciseaux légèrement au dessus de ma main. Je vis la pluie de cheveux tomber sur le sol de la douche et j'eus envie de pleurer. J'avais vu sur internet que cette méthode était la meilleure pour obtenir une coupe dégradée en quelques secondes. J'espérais que ce n'étaient pas des conneries. Je relevai la tête et, prudente, je me décalai progressivement vers le miroir. Ce que j'y vis m'arracha le cœur.  
>Mes cheveux m'arrivaient désormais à peine en dessous du menton. La coupe n'était pas merveilleuse, mais elle n'avait rien d'horrible non plus. Le rendu n'était pas catastrophique. Mais c'était court. Je n'avais pas eu les cheveux aussi courts depuis l'école primaire.<p>

- Mon Dieu, tu as pris cinq ans en dix secondes, dit Suigetsu qui était apparu dans mon dos.

- On dirait une jeune maman, approuva Naruto qui venait juste derrière.

- Je ne veux pas être une jeune maman, me lamentai-je en tirant misérablement sur mes mèches dans l'espoir de les voir repousser instantanément.

- Et ce n'est pas fini..., railla Suigetsu en agitant une boite de coloration pour cheveux. Noir, comme tu me l'as demandé.

Je poussai un gémissement et attrapai la boite d'une main peu assurée. Je fixai la femme sur le carton, qui avait l'air si heureuse avec ses cheveux noirs. Moi, j'aimais bien mes cheveux roses. Rose, c'était bien. Me voyant hésiter, Naruto me donna un petit coup de coude dans le dos.

- Tu veux être méconnaissable, ou pas ?

Avec des gestes lents, je sortis le flacon et le pinceau de la boite. Je jetai un dernier regard à mon reflet, à mes cheveux roses. Mes yeux marrons, artifice rendu possible par une paire de lentilles de contact, me contemplèrent longuement. Puis je tournai le dos à mon image. Je dis adieu à Sakura, telle qu'elle avait toujours été.


	39. Un éclat à travers la brume

Salutations!

Non, je n'ai toujours pas disparu! Et je reviens même avec quatre nouveaux chapitres! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, même si je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite. En tout cas, Sasuke is back, et ça je sais que ça vous fera plaisir =)

Je m'excuse encore pour ce délai, même si vous y êtes désormais habitués... Au moins, vous avez de quoi lire!

A bientôt!

* * *

><p>39 - Un éclat à travers la brume<p>

Deux jours plus tard, je m'éveillai lentement, bâillant et m'étirant allégrement. La pièce était sombre, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Après m'être étirée le dos, je me laissai retomber sur le lit et fixai les ténèbres au dessus de ma tête. Aussi désespérée que pût paraître ma situation, je me sentais bien. Je n'avais plus besoin de me soucier des missions confiées par Orochimaru, ni du regard inquiet que ma mère posait sur moi à chaque fois que je quittais la maison. Bien qu'en fuite, bien qu'enfermée la majeure partie de la journée, j'étais en quelque sorte plus libre que je ne l'avais été depuis des mois. Naruto était là, près de moi, et il m'apportait un véritable réconfort. Son sourire avait retrouvé la joie et l'insouciance que je lui avais toujours connu. Il paraissait lui aussi bien plus heureux qu'à l'époque où je lui mentais.

Requinquée par la longue nuit de sommeil que je m'étais accordée, je finis par quitter mes draps et me dirigeai à tâtons jusqu'à l'interrupteur. La lumière m'aveugla pendant quelques secondes, alors que je pénétrai dans la salle de bain. Je levai mes yeux vers mon reflet et fronçai le nez. Même après deux jours, je ne me faisais toujours pas à ces cheveux trop courts et trop noirs. Je baissai la tête, fit couler un peu d'eau sur mes doigts et frottai mes yeux et mon visage. Puis, je me lavai les mains avant de mettre mes lentilles. Cette dernière étape avait le don de me mettre en rage dès le matin. Quand je pensais à la quantité de personnes qui enfilaient ces choses tous les matins, j'avais envie de leur tirer mon chapeau. Pour ma part, il me fallait au moins dix essais pour chaque œil avant d'arriver à quoi que ce soit. Parfois, quand je croyais avoir bien placé ma lentille, une gêne me faisait réaliser qu'elle était à l'envers. Il fallait alors que je recommence... Enfin, après cinq minutes d'efforts, mes lentilles furent en place, et à l'endroit. J'appliquai un peu d'eye liner et de mascara sur mes yeux, puis repartis dans la pièce principale pour enfiler les vêtements que Suigetsu m'avait donnés et qui appartenaient autrefois à sa mère. Ainsi vêtue, coiffée et maquillée, j'avais tout l'air d'une jeune adulte prête pour aller au travail. C'était risible.

Je gagnai les escaliers en me demandant si Naruto était levé. Peut être était-il sorti acheter du lait, il avait remarqué la veille qu'il n'y en avait plus. Je souris en songeant qu'il était vraiment aux petits soins pour moi. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.  
>Je poussai la trappe et jetai un coup d'œil dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Personne. Puis j'entendis des voix provenir du salon et ma bonne humeur s'envola. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Les parents de Naruto seraient-ils rentrés à l'improviste ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Si c'était le cas, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils me voient.<p>

- Ah, tu es là, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vit Naruto venir vers moi, un plateau remplit de verres sur les bras.

- Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi, dit-il en passant à côté de moi.

Prudente, je lui emboîtai le pas jusqu'au salon. Son entrée fut accueillie par un soudain brouhaha. C'est alors que je reconnus les voix. Toutes les voix.

- Tu ne rentres pas ?, demanda Naruto en regardant derrière lui. Montre-toi un peu, qu'on rigole !

Le cœur serré, incapable de croire à ce que j'avais entendu, je pénétrai dans la pièce.

- Sakura, c'est bien toi ?, s'écria Hinata en se précipitant vers moi. Impossible !

- Bonjour, belle brune, ça te dirait un petit verre ?, ironisa Kiba avant de partir de ce rire si proche d'un aboiement.

Ils étaient tous là. Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table basse en bois massif et une infinie surprise éclairait leurs yeux. Aussi grande fut elle, elle ne pouvait pas surclasser la mienne. Je dus me retenir au chambranle pour ne pas défaillir. Hinata soulevait mes cheveux en faisant des commentaires sur la qualité de la couleur. Et tu penses que tu arriveras à retrouver ta couleur d'origine ? Elle tourna autour de moi et maugréa en constatant que j'avais encore perdu du poids. Ino se précipita pour m'enlacer, pendant que Shikamaru étouffait un bâillement. Kiba lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

- Vous..., balbutiai-je.

Je fus incapable d'en dire plus. L'émotion me gagna et je dus retenir mes larmes tout en m'efforçant de rester debout. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à croire à l'image que j'avais devant les yeux. Tous mes amis, réunis devant moi. C'était décidément une très belle journée qui s'annonçait...

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'avais retrouvé mes esprits. Naruto m'avait presque nourrie de force en enfonçant une madeleine dans ma bouche pendant qu'Hinata me servait un jus de fruit. Je mâchai avec difficulté, la gorge toujours serrée par l'émotion. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi et ma nouvelle apparence.

- Tu veux que je te dise ?, dit Shikamaru. Même en sachant que c'est toi, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est toi.

- C'est fou ces lentilles, ça change complètement ton regard, ajouta Ino. Il est plus froid.

- Plus froid et plus sexy !, dit Kiba, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de la part d'Ino.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma madeleine, avalai une gorgée de jus pour faire glisser puis laissai mon rire exploser. Je me sentais flotter, en proie à une allégresse depuis longtemps oubliée. Un rien provoquait mon hilarité. A cet instant, et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, j'étais profondément heureuse.

- Je suis content que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je les ai invités, dit Naruto en souriant. J'avais un peu peur que tu ne sois pas d'accord... Au fait, je leur ai tout raconté.

Je failli une fois de plus m'étouffer, mais pas de rire. Outrée, j'ouvris une bouche remplie de madeleine, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. J'avalai tant bien que mal, avant de m'écrier :

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Tu aurais dû me demander d'abord !

- Et tu aurais refusé !, argua Naruto. Tu as mis un an et demi avant de me le dire à moi, alors combien de temps étaient-ils censés attendre, eux ? Dix ans ?

- Tu entends par là que Sakura t'aime près de sept fois plus que nous, Naruto ?, dit Shikamaru après un rapide calcul.

- Elle m'aime au moins dix fois plus que vous, c'est évident !, dit mon meilleur ami avec fierté.

- Et Sasuke, cent fois, ajouta Hinata d'un air attendri en battant des cils.

Le sourire de Naruto disparut immédiatement et il adopta une expression faussement vexée. Puis il quitta la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de petits gâteaux. C'est alors qu'Hinata se précipita pour m'enlacer. Elle me serra fort contre elle.

- Je n'imagine pas combien ça a dû être dur pour toi, dit-elle en me libérant. Et nous qui t'avons dit toutes ces choses horribles...

- Ce n'est pas grave, Hinata, soupirai-je. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à devoir affronter cette situation deux fois dans la même semaine. A présent tout le monde était au courant. Super.  
>Alors que je n'avais eu aucun complexe à tout raconter à Naruto, je me sentais un peu gênée que quelques-uns des détails de mon histoire fussent connus de mes autres amis. Pudeur soudaine ou crainte du jugement, je ne pouvais le dire. Mais certains épisodes récents de mes péripéties, et notamment celui qui concernait Kumamori, ne me rendaient pas fière. J'aurais préféré que cela reste ignoré de tous, et particulièrement de mes plus proches amis qui savaient que cela ne me ressemblait pas. Que pensaient-ils de moi à présent ?<p>

- Tu as été très courageuse jusqu'à présent, Sakura, dit Kiba qui, pour une fois, parlait sérieusement.

- J'aurais été incapable de survivre, moi, approuva Ino en se serrant contre son homme. Je serais morte depuis longtemps.

- C'est surtout psychologiquement que ça a dû être dur, dit Hinata en me caressant la tête. C'est normal que tu aies déraillé.

- Moi à ta place j'aurais déjà sauté par la fenêtre, renchérit Shikamaru. Elle est bien trop compliquée, ta vie...

Une vague de chaleur gagna tout mon corps et je me sentis sourire comme une idiote. De quoi avais-je peur ? C'était justement parce qu'ils me connaissaient si bien que ce que j'avais fait n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de mes amis. Cette fois, ils n'étaient pas là pour me juger, mais pour me soutenir. Je n'étais plus seule. Je me sentis une fois de plus gagnée par l'émotion et battis des paupières pour chasser mes larmes.

- Et maintenant, c'est quoi le plan ?, demanda Naruto en entrant dans la pièce les bras chargés de gâteaux.

- Le plan ?, demandai-je, prise au dépourvu.

- Bah ouais, le plan, quoi, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Rassure-moi, tu as bien un plan ?

- Je..., hésitai-je en sentant tous les regards converger vers moi.

C'était assez soudain. J'avais effectivement réfléchi à une stratégie pour atteindre mon objectif, à savoir rayer Madara de la liste de mes problèmes, mais c'était avant que tous mes amis ne fissent leur apparition. Alors que Naruto, Suigetsu et moi pouvions nous qualifier d'équipe en effectif réduit, nous disposions à présent d'une main d'œuvre certaine. La présence de mes amis présentait également l'avantage d'éloigner les soupçons de Naruto. Avec un si grand nombre de personnes sous son toit, mon meilleur ami apparaîtrait comme un jeune homme normal profitant de l'absence de ses parents pour faire la fête. Aux yeux des personnes qui étaient à ma recherche, il paraîtrait inenvisageable que je me cache au milieu de toute cette agitation.  
>J'entrevoyais une ébauche de plan qui permettrait de crédibiliser ma disparition tout en prenant les devants sur un autre de mes problèmes. Je pourrais ainsi mettre mes amis à contribution sans trop les mettre en danger. Il était évident qu'ils ne supporteraient pas d'être laissés pour compte, pas après avoir fait tout ce chemin. A présent, ils connaissaient tout de mon univers. Même si cela était nouveau pour eux, je n'avais plus l'intention de les empêcher d'en faire partie.<p>

- Bien, alors voici le plan, dis-je avec sérieux. Ils faut que vous partiez tous à ma recherche. Allez dans les magasins, au lycée, à la bibliothèque, parlez aux gens dans la rue... Allez dans la zone industrielle, surtout. Montrez-vous aussi actifs et déterminés que si j'avais vraiment disparu.

- Pourquoi faire ? Je ne te suis pas..., dit Kiba en fronçant les sourcils.

- Réfléchis, Kiba, répondit Shikamaru. Nous sommes tous revenus à Konoha et Sakura a disparu. Est-ce que ça ne paraîtrait pas bizarre, voire même suspect, si nous ne faisions pas un minimum d'efforts pour la retrouver ? Les gens penseraient tout de suite que nous la cachons ou que nous savons où elle est.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de Shikamaru. Sa matière grise devait déjà fonctionner à plein régime. S'il existait une faille dans mon plan, je pouvais compter sur lui pour la trouver. C'est donc confiante que je poursuivis mes explications.

- Je ne veux pas seulement que vous demandiez après moi, déclarai-je. Discrètement, faite courir le bruit que deux hommes sont à ma recherche et que vous craignez pour ma sécurité. Je parle de Deidara et Hidan, bien sûr. Vous ne les avez jamais vu et je n'ai malheureusement pas de photos à vous fournir, mais une simple description devrait suffire. Deidara a les cheveux longs, blonds et les yeux bleus. Sa taille se situe dans la moyenne. Hidan, cheveux courts, gris, le plus souvent coiffés en arrière. Il a des yeux d'un brun presque rouge et lui, par contre, est très grand. Il n'a rien de sympathique, contrairement à Deidara qui est assez charismatique et qui parvient toujours à amadouer les gens.

Mes poings se serrèrent et ma respiration s'accéléra. J'avais dû les visualiser avec précision pour donner ces informations. Hinata attrapa ma main dans la sienne, la serra et m'offrit un sourire compatissant. Je souris en retour, étrangement détendue. Depuis que j'avais trouvé refuge sous le toit de Naruto, je parvenais beaucoup mieux à contrôler mes crises, malgré l'absence de médicaments. Sa présence me rassurait. De plus, cette maison dans laquelle j'avais tant de souvenirs était un environnement bien plus sécurisant que ma chambre d'hôpital froide et silencieuse.

- Je veux savoir où ils sont, décrétai-je avec détermination. Je n'attendrai pas qu'ils viennent à moi, ce sera moi qui irai vers eux.

- Ce sera nous, précisa Naruto en mâchant son gâteau. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser aller vers ces types toute seule.

Sa sollicitude à mon égard avait quelque chose de touchant et je posai sur lui un regard chargé d'affection. Pourtant, je ne le laisserai pas se mettre entre moi et l'Akatsuki. Cette affaire ne concernait que moi et je comptais bien la régler, seule.

- Toi, Naruto, j'ai un travail particulier à te donner, continuai-je comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Si tu l'acceptes, bien sûr. A mon sens, il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire mais si tu refuses, j'enverrai Suigetsu.

- Accouches..., soupira mon ami avec impatience.

- Il faut que tu ailles chez Sasuke, dis-je de but en blanc. Cette fois, je veux que tu sois vraiment, vraiment, vraiment en colère. Frappe-le s'il le faut, ça doit rester crédible. Et surtout, tu lui remettras une copie de mon dossier médical.

Shikamaru sourit. Ce fut bien le seul. Visiblement, nul autre que lui n'avait compris le but de la manœuvre.  
>Sasuke n'avait pas débarqué chez Naruto comme nous nous y étions attendu. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Madara l'avait consigné chez lui. Il n'était probablement pas rassuré de me savoir dans la nature, loin de sa surveillance, et préférait éviter tout risque de rencontre inopportune ou de rendez-vous secret. Or, je savais que pour atteindre Madara, j'avais besoin d'un allié dans son camp. Cet allié, évidemment, c'était Sasuke.<br>A l'hôpital, j'avais passé des heures à réfléchir à un moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui sans attirer les soupçons. Lorsque Naruto avait fait son apparition, ce moyen m'était soudain apparu. Madara ignorait que Naruto connaissait toute l'histoire. Mieux, il n'avait sûrement pas envisagé que je puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit un jour. Le vieil homme avait appris à me connaître, et il savait que je préférerais affronter le danger seule plutôt que de mettre la vie de Naruto en jeu. Jamais il ne considérerait Naruto comme un danger, encore moins si ce dernier lui servait un peu de cette immense haine qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke.

- Madara a sûrement fait installer des micros, et peut être même des caméras chez Sasuke, expliquai-je. Si tu vas le voir, il sera mis au courant, je n'en doute pas. Mais tout ce qu'il verra, c'est un jeune homme plein de rage contre celui qu'il pense responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé à leur amie commune. Tu remettras le dossier juste avant de partir, tu peux même lui jeter à la figure, ça fera plus vrai. Tu lui diras que tu veux qu'il réalise le mal qu'il a fait, ou n'importe quoi qui justifie que tu lui donnes ces papiers.

Je marquai une pause, attrapai un gâteau et croquai dedans. Le goût sucré se répandit dans ma bouche et m'apporta un peu de chaleur.

- L'une des pages de ce dossier sera complètement revue, dis-je avec un petit sourire. A la place de l'avis du médecin, il y aura des consignes écrites de ma main.

- Il faut que ce soit une page du dossier au cas où il y aurait des caméras, comprit Hinata en ouvrant une bouche stupéfaite. Comme ça, ils ne se douteront pas que c'est un message de ta part, ils penseront que c'est un simple document médical.

- Exactement, confirmai-je, assez fière de moi.

- Tout ça c'est très bien, déclara Shikamaru d'un air concerné, mais s'ils ont le moindre doute, ils n'auront qu'à zoomer et ils pourront alors lire ce qui est écrit.

- Je sais, arguai-je, c'est pourquoi je laisserai quelques phrases écrites par le médecin et je rédigerai mon texte en dessous. Sasuke aura le temps de se mettre hors de vue des caméras. De toute façon, Madara ne doit plus avoir beaucoup d'hommes préposés à la surveillance puisqu'il est en manque d'effectifs. Avec un peu de chance, tout cela passera inaperçu...

- Je n'aime pas trop placer les choses importantes entre les mains de la chance, dit Shikamaru en retour. Non, laisse-moi faire de ce côté-là. Je n'ai pas chômé cette année et, à côté de mes cours de physique...

- … que tu as continuellement séchés..., le coupa Kiba d'un air taquin.

- … j'ai suivi des cours d'informatique, enfin je devrais plutôt dire de piratage informatique, poursuivis Shikamaru en ignorant la remarque de son ami. Ça peut s'avérer très utile quand on aime... prendre son temps dans la vie, comme moi, mais qu'il faut bien passer les premières années barbantes pour enfin atteindre un niveau intéressant. J'ai pu modifier mes notes directement sur l'un des ordinateurs de mon école avec ça...

Il paraissait très fier de lui. Bien sûr, Shikamaru s'était toujours ennuyé en classe au lycée. Le niveau était trop bas pour lui, disait-il, alors il préférait ne rien faire. Il s'endormait au cours des examens et ne répondait donc jamais à toutes les questions. Il avait fourni un effort un peu plus important en terminale, afin d'obtenir les notes nécessaires à son entrée dans une prestigieuse école de physique nucléaire. Il faudrait attendre la troisième ou quatrième année avant qu'il ne montre un réel intérêt pour les enseignements qu'on y dispensait. Tout cela était encore trop facile pour lui. Or, Shikamaru aimait les défis. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait réussi à lui en proposer un qui fut à son niveau.

- Tu t'occuperais des micros et caméras ?, demandai-je avec espoir.

- Je vais d'abord vérifier qu'il y en a, mais si c'est le cas je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas les couper, répondit mon ami. Ce serait beaucoup trop louche que Naruto débarque et, comme par hasard, que tout le système de surveillance se mette à déconner. Par contre, je peux parfaitement récupérer d'anciennes images et me débrouiller pour les diffuser à ce moment-là, au moins pendant le temps que mettra Sasuke a découvrir ce que cache vraiment ce dossier. En plus, même si je veux bien admettre que Sasuke est maître dans la dissimulation de ses émotions, je ne pense pas qu'il arrivera à rester de marbre lorsqu'il se rendra compte que d'un, tu n'as pas disparu, et que, de deux, Naruto est impliqué avec toi dans une combine destinée à buter son boss...

- Mmmh, approuvai-je en hochant la tête. Tu as sans doute raison.

- Naruto, passe-moi ton ordinateur, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, ordonna Shikamaru en s'étirant comme un chat.

Naruto quitta la pièce en un seul bond et, dix secondes plus tard, il était de retour, son ordinateur portable sous le bras. Il le tendit à notre ami, une insondable admiration dans les yeux. Pour Naruto qui avait toujours été un grand enfant, voir quelqu'un pirater un système à distance relevait de la science-fiction. Fébrile, il s'assit à côté de Shikamaru et étudia le moindre de ses gestes pendant le temps que dura l'opération. Shikamaru fronçait les sourcils, soupirait, relançait des analyses. Je crus un instant qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Mais, à mon grand étonnement, et après une heure d'efforts, il finit par ouvrir un dossier contenant une multitude de fichiers audio, lesquels étaient nommés d'après la date d'enregistrement.

- C'est ça ?, demandai-je en constatant que le premier enregistrement remontait à l'année précédente.

- Ouais, des micros, répondit Shikamaru. Mais pas de trace de caméras... à l'intérieur.

Il ouvrit un autre dossier, qui contenait des vidéos. Je reconnus immédiatement les différents angles qui apparaissaient sur les images.

- L'entrée de la maison, dis-je en désignant l'une de vidéos. Et ça, c'est le jardin.

Je touchai l'écran là où j'apercevais le garage, la fenêtre de la chambre de Sasuke, celle d'Itachi et celle de leurs parents, la rue, la boite aux lettres.

- Tous les coins d'où peuvent venir des visiteurs, ou un contact quel qu'il soit, déduisit Shikamaru. Apparemment, ton gars a considéré qu'il suffisait de surveiller ce qui entrait. J'imagine qu'ils doivent vérifier le courrier, aussi, ainsi que la connexion internet. Et il y a aussi ça...

Il ouvrit un troisième dossier qui contenait des fichiers audio, comme le premier.

- Encore des micros ?, demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ces fichiers ne sont-ils pas dans le même dossier que les autres ?

- Parce que ce ne sont pas des enregistrements à partir de micros, répondit Shikamaru en ouvrant l'un des fichiers.

On entendit une tonalité, puis deux, puis trois. Enfin, un « allô » retentit, et je reconnus tout de suite la voix.

- Hiromi, soufflai-je. Ce sont des écoutes téléphoniques.

- J'espère que tu n'avais pas prévu de contacter Sasuke par téléphone, ironisa Ino.

- Bien sûr que non, niai-je aussitôt, je me doutais bien qu'il avait mis en place ce genre de choses...

- Mais alors comment ?, demanda Kiba. Tu ne vas pas envoyer Naruto lui balancer des dossiers à la gueule tous les jours, quand même ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Évidemment, ce n'était pas une solution que j'avais envisagée. Non, mon plan était beaucoup plus osé, mille fois plus risqué que cela. Mais s'il réussissait, c'était la victoire assurée.

- Je ne lui ferai pas parvenir de message, expliquai-je lorsque j'eus retrouvé mon sérieux. Pas de courrier, pas de coup de fil, pas de dossier. Non, je vais aller chez lui directement.

Silence dans la salle. De toute évidence, je les avais perdus.

- Sakura, je crois que tu viens de prononcer les mots les plus stupides que l'on pourrait envisager dans cette situation, dit Kiba à demi-voix. Tu n'étais pas sérieuse, hein ? C'était pour déconner ?

- Pas du tout, dis-je en souriant devant leurs airs décontenancés. J'ai bien réfléchis et ça me paraît être le meilleur moyen.

- En quoi aller sonner chez Sasuke, dire « Bonjour, ça fait un bail ! » et se faire chopper par les méchants dans la minute qui suit constitue un bon plan ?, demanda Naruto en haussant le ton. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, je crois !

- Parce que je ne dirai pas, « Bonjour, ça fait un bail ! » et que, en théorie, je ne me ferai pas chopper par les méchants dans la minute qui suit !, rigolai-je. Non, je compte bien aller chez lui plusieurs fois, incognito.

- Incognito comment ?, bougonna Naruto.

- Incognito comme ça, répondis-je en me désignant de la tête aux pieds.

Silence à nouveau. Bon, je ne les avais pas encore convaincus. Je comprenais leur réticence. Ce plan m'avait paru fou à moi aussi. Pourtant, c'était le meilleur parmi ceux que j'avais envisagé. Il fallait que je leur explique tout depuis le début, sinon j'avais peu de chance de m'attirer leurs faveurs. Alors je me lançai dans une longue et pénible explication, qu'ils écoutèrent avec patience. Leurs visages changèrent, passant de l'incrédulité au scepticisme, puis à l'hésitation, à l'approbation jusqu'à aboutir à :

- C'est brillant !, s'exclama Ino en se frottant les mains. Tu es un génie, Sakura !

- Oui, enfin, ce plan n'est pas sans failles non plus..., objecta Shikamaru en croisant les bras. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui, si elles ne se passent pas comme tu l'as prévu, risque de tout foutre par terre.

- Tu as déjà vu un plan sans faille, Shikamaru ?, demanda Naruto. Je ne crois pas que ça existe.

- En me laissant un peu de temps, disons une semaine..., commença notre ami.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, le coupa Kiba. C'est maintenant qu'il faut s'y mettre. Sakura a besoin de temps pour tout mettre en place et la dead-line est dans vingt jours.

- Oui, bon..., admit Shikamaru. Disons que ton plan n'est pas mal, alors. On s'en contentera.

Ino lui tira la langue, ce qui le fit sourire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la stratégie que j'avais mise en place contente pleinement Shikamaru. Son génie faisait de lui quelqu'un de pointilleux et de perfectionniste. Il pouvait toujours déceler la moindre erreur dans un mécanisme et il n'était pas dans son habitude de tourner le dos et de faire comme si cette erreur n'existait pas. Tant qu'il ne refusait pas catégoriquement que le plan fut mis en place, je considérais que le risque, bien qu'existant, n'était pas suffisamment important pour l'inquiéter vraiment.

- Une seconde, Sakura, dit Naruto. Quand tu dis que je dois remettre ton dossier à Sasuke... Tu veux dire tout le dossier ?

Je voyais parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Mon dossier médical regroupait les évaluations et commentaires de tous les médecins qui s'étaient occupés de moi. Parmi ces diagnostics, il y avait une chose qui n'allait pas plaire à Sasuke...

- Oui, tout le dossier, confirmai-je en faisant mine de m'intéresser à l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Mais il y a le..., commença mon ami.

- Je sais très bien ce qu'il y a dedans, le coupai-je en levant les yeux vers lui. Je le sais, d'accord ? Sasuke aurait fini par l'apprendre de toute façon.

- Bon, comme tu veux, abdiqua Naruto en haussant les épaules.

- Alors, c'est parti, conclus-je en les regardant les uns après les autres. On s'y met aujourd'hui.


	40. Éveil d'un hibernant

40 - Eveil d'un hibernant

Je me sentais emprisonné dans une brume opaque, tout était flou autour de moi. Je ne savais même pas si ce que je voyais était réel, ni même si je voyais vraiment. Peut-être étais-je simplement en train de rêver, c'était aussi une possibilité. Mais j'étais bien. Ces moments n'avaient pas de prix, ils me permettaient d'oublier les démons qui me rongeaient le reste du temps. Là, tout me paraissait beaucoup plus simple. Je n'avais qu'à rester là, allongé, à fixer le plafond qui, à cet instant, ressemblait à un nuage. Je ne pensais à rien. Je ne me souciais de rien. Et c'était ce qu'il me fallait.  
>Soudain, un coup résonna dans le silence qui m'environnait jusqu'alors. Il résonnait à mon oreille et chassait le calme pour laisser doucement revenir les démons. Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils reviennent. Alors, j'ignorai le bruit et continuai de fixer le plafond. Je fermai les yeux, serein. Un deuxième coup se fit entendre, puis un troisième. Mais je faisais comme s'ils étaient loin dans les ténèbres et ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de rester concentré sur ce sentiment de détente. J'étais si bien dans ce lit. Je ne voulais plus jamais quitter ce lit.<br>Mais la main d'un démon se ferma autour de mon bras, me tirant de ma torpeur. Je le repoussai sans ménagement en lui hurlant de rester loin de moi. J'avais besoin de paix, j'avais besoin de calme, je ne voulais pas qu'on vienne me déranger.

- Alors barre-toi !, m'exclamai-je.

Le démon recula, j'entendis un claquement puis plus rien. J'étais de nouveau tranquille. Loin, loin de tous ceux qui me voulaient du mal. Loin, loin de ces choses qui jouaient sans cesse avec moi, me privant de mon bonheur, me privant de mes plaisirs, me privant de... elle. Son visage m'apparut et j'essayai de le chasser. Ce démon était le pire de tous. Il me consumait en permanence et, même lorsque je renouais avec ce que j'appelai « mon amnésie en poudre », il était toujours là. Les autres partaient, les autres me foutaient la paix, mais lui, non. Il apparaissait sous sa forme à elle, il portait ses traits, il avait son sourire. Il m'appelait doucement...

- Sasuke, Sasuke...

J'attrapai mon coussin et cachai ma tête dessous, dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre son appel. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le faire taire. Il me secouait à présent, il me hurlait de me lever et...  
>Un coup porté à ma mâchoire me tira de mon plane. Je levai les yeux vers Itachi, qui me fixait avec un mélange de dégoût et de colère. Alors ce n'était pas Sakura...<p>

- Tu t'en es encore pris à Hiromi, me dit-il avec colère.

- Pas du tout, répondis-je en sentant le brouillard se dissiper légèrement. J'étais tout seul, alors fous-moi la paix.

- Hiromi a la gentillesse de s'occuper de ton linge, déclara mon frère sans se départir de son regard furieux. Elle vient te l'apporter et toi tu lui dis de se barrer ? Tu t'es pris pour qui ?

- Sérieux, lâche-moi, soupirai-je en sentant l'irritation me gagner. Reviens me voir plus tard, là tu commences à me prendre la tête.

- Ah, je te prends la tête ?, s'écria Itachi en m'attrapant par le col. Mais c'est toi qui emmerde tout le monde, ici, Sasuke ! Je ne vais pas attendre que Monsieur soit redescendu de son trip pour venir le voir ! Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, défoncé ou pas, compris ?

Je me dégageai et me levai d'un bond pour lui faire face. Il me contemplait du haut de ses vingt-six ans, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Il était plus petit que moi, pourtant je me sentis diminué. Tout dans son attitude indiquait qu'il était prêt à me servir un deuxième coup de poing. Malgré tout, je lui tins tête.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je ne t'écoute pas, hein ?, soufflai-je en faisant pression sur ses épaules. Dégage ! J'en ai marre de voir ta gueule !

Il soupira et ce que je vis dans ces yeux me fit beaucoup plus mal que la colère qui s'y trouvait une seconde plus tôt. J'y vis de la compassion, j'y vis de la pitié. Je ne voulais plus voir cela dans les yeux de quiconque. Je levai le poing, ivre de rage et de désespoir, mais il arrêta mon coup d'un simple geste.

- Au lieu de passer ton temps à te défoncer et à pleurer sur ton sort, tu ferais bien de te bouger le cul, Sasuke, dit-il d'un ton sec. Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de toi, Sakura, si elle te voyait comme ça ? Tu crois que c'est une bonne image à lui donner ? Tu crois que c'est en te comportant comme ça que tu lui prouveras qu'elle peut te faire confiance, que tu vas tout arranger ? C'est bien ce discours que tu lui servais à tour de bras l'année dernière, non ?

Pris au dépourvu, je baissai ma garde une seconde. Il en profita pour me tordre le poignet, me faire tourner sur moi-même et coincer ma tête au creux de son bras. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

- Je les ai vus tes petits messages, ceux que tu lui envoyais, poursuivit mon frère. J'ai lu ce que tu lui disais.

Il me relâcha et se dirigea vers la porte.

- A cette époque, j'étais fier de toi, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

Je me redressai sur mon lit, l'esprit encore embrouillé. Ces gestes brusques m'avaient donné mal à la tête. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était le calme. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de confiance, de courage et, surtout, je ne voulais pas entendre parler de Sakura. Je ne voulais que le calme, et la tranquillité. Et ça, il n'y avait qu'une chose au monde qui pouvait me l'apporter.  
>Je levai les yeux vers mon bureau. Tout le nécessaire était là. Deux pas seulement, et je pourrais replonger dans cette sérénité à laquelle Itachi m'avait brutalement arraché. Tel un fantôme, je me levai et... la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Itachi entra, vit mon bras tendu et se dirigea vers le bureau.<p>

- J'ai oublié de prendre ça avec moi, dit-il en ramassant le sachet. Tu peux toujours te contenter des miettes sur ton bureau, mais à un moment tu redescendras. Et là, il faudra bien que tu affrontes tes responsabilités, mon grand.

Il disparut. Je demeurai seul, privé de celle qui était mon amie depuis si longtemps. La seule qui ne me reprochait rien, la seule à vouloir mon bonheur sans rien demander en retour. Celle sans qui je serais tombé sans jamais plus me relever. Elle était mon ancre, mon point d'attache, elle était mon lien avec la vie. Sans elle, je n'étais plus rien. Une profonde tristesse m'envahit et je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, sans espoir. Je fermai les yeux et laissai le sommeil m'emporter avec lui, loin du monde, loin de la réalité.

Lorsque je repris conscience, je réalisai d'abord que ma mâchoire me faisait mal. Je me souvins alors : Hiromi, Itachi, le coup de poing, le sachet disparu. Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents. Je n'étais plus défoncé. Alors, naturellement, une vague d'émotions reprit possession de moi et m'écrasa avec violence. Douleur, colère, tristesse, désespoir, honte. Et, par-dessus tout, la haine. Une haine profonde dirigée contre moi-même. Je m'en étais pris à Hiromi, une fois de plus. Je n'avais pas pu la voir, j'étais bien trop perché, mais j'imaginais le chagrin sur son visage après que je lui ai crié dessus. J'imaginais cette fierté dont elle ne se départissait jamais lorsqu'elle me regardait se teinter de honte. Car elle avait honte de moi, j'en étais persuadée. Elle me détestait.

Et Sakura aussi. Elle devait me haïr, c'était certain, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle disparu sans me prévenir ? Je le méritais. Elle était trop bien pour moi, moi qui était devenu le plus affreux des monstres. Elle, c'était une étoile, une fleur, un trésor. J'avais été fou de croire qu'une personne si belle, si lumineuse, pût vouloir de moi. Après tout le mal que j'avais occasionné, après l'avoir traitée comme une moins que rien, après lui avoir manqué de respect, il était normal qu'elle ait souhaité mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. Je l'avais abandonnée dans ce foutu merdier, livrée à elle-même. J'aurais dû savoir que cela la briserait. J'aurais dû prévoir que son esprit finirait par ne plus pouvoir le supporter. Mais au lieu de tout faire pour la sortir de là, je m'étais contenté d'attendre, je n'avais pas levé le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide. Oui, elle me détestait sûrement. Elle était partie, désormais. Elle était partie...  
>On frappa à la porte.<p>

- Oui..., grommelai-je sans lever les yeux.

- Tu as repris tes esprits ?, demanda Itachi en refermant derrière lui.

- Si tu es venu me dire que je suis un con doublé d'un lâche, inutile, ça fait dix minutes que je me le répète en boucle, grognai-je en me levant.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais tu as raison, tu es un con doublé d'un lâche, confirma-t-il. C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même. Jusqu'à la prochaine dose, hein ? Non, il y a quelqu'un pour toi en bas.

- En bas ?, m'étonnai-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

- A la porte, précisa-t-il en soutenant mon regard. Quelqu'un de vraiment remonté contre toi. A mon avis tu vas encore recevoir une ou deux beignes aujourd'hui. Ça ne te fera peut être pas de mal...

Il quitta la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte, manière détournée de dire que je n'avais pas le choix. Je me levai, la mort dans l'âme. Si cette personne en avait après moi, elle n'avait qu'à frapper. Je n'avais ni la force ni la volonté de me défendre.  
>Dans le couloir, je tombai sur ma mère. Elle s'arrêta un court instant, les bras chargés de draps, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à m'excuser pour la énième fois, elle passa son chemin. La porte de sa chambre claqua, puis plus rien. Je demeurai ainsi, immobile, les yeux fixé sur cette porte en bois qui m'était restée ouverte toute mon enfance, lorsque d'affreux cauchemars sur mon frère venaient me réveiller au milieu de la nuit. Ma mère m'avait consolé, elle m'avait protégé de la violence d'Itachi lorsqu'elle le pouvait. A présent, qui était là pour la protéger de moi ? Itachi ? Il n'était pas souvent à la maison, cela faisait près d'un an qu'il avait emménagé avec Anko. Mon père ? Il n'était pas souvent là non plus, à vrai dire. Non, personne n'était là pour lui boucher les oreilles lorsque je l'insultais, personne n'était là pour la soutenir, pour lui dire que son fils irait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Elle mourait d'inquiétude, et moi je ne faisais que creuser sa tombe un peu plus vite.<p>

Écœuré, je tournai le dos à l'image de la porte en bois et descendis les escaliers, les mains dans les poches. Un rapide regard dans le miroir de l'entrée suffit à me renvoyer mon image, celle d'un jeune homme grand, qui avait maigri trop vite et qui, de toute évidence, manquait aussi bien de sommeil que de soleil. Mes yeux étaient encore hagards, recouverts de ce voile fin déposé par la drogue et qui ne s'estompait presque jamais. Ma mâchoire saillait sous ma peau, qui était devenue presque translucide. Mes joues creuses, mon oreille découpée par balle et mes cernes n'arrangeaient pas le tableau. Je songeai à ce que Sakura penserait de cette nouvelle apparence et frémit à l'idée qu'elle puisse en être dégoûtée. Je n'avais jamais été plus fier de ma beauté que lorsque je la voyais à travers ses yeux. Mais puisqu'elle était partie, cela n'avait plus d'importance.  
>J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, prêt à faire face à mon assaillant qui, sans surprise, se révéla être Naruto. Je m'étais attendu à sa visite. A vrai dire, j'avais moi-même prévu d'aller vérifier que Sakura ne se trouvait pas chez lui. Mais Madara m'avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied et, depuis, je n'avais plus le droit de mettre le nez dehors. « Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas mis la main sur cette stupide gamine », avait-il ordonné en assurant que si je sortais, il tuerait Sakura dès qu'il l'aurait retrouvée.<p>

- Toi..., gronda Naruto en me voyant apparaître devant lui.

- Moi, confirmai-je sans la moindre émotion.

Il m'envoya son poing dans la figure et je n'esquissai même pas un mouvement pour l'éviter. Je fermai les yeux sous le choc et la douleur fusa, violente. Puis je massai ma mâchoire parcourue de fourmillements et me redressai, prêt à encaisser un deuxième coup. Mais il ne vint jamais. Naruto serrait une pochette dans sa main gauche, si fort que l'empreinte de ses doigts commençait à s'y dessiner. Tout en lui respirait la haine et la rage. Tout, sauf ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude, de crainte et même, aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, de regrets. Ils ne cessaient de se poser sur mes membres maigres, mon visage décomposé et je sus qu'il avait en tête l'image d'Itachi lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Je ne devais pas être très différent de lui, désormais.

- La mère de Sakura est venue me voir !, s'écria-t-il soudain, un peu trop fort. Tu ne savais pas que Sakura était à l'hôpital, d'après elle ? Tu ne t'en étais pas soucié, peut être ? Alors que c'est uniquement de ta faute si elle a finit là-bas ! C'est uniquement parce que tu l'as foutue dans la merde, bâtard !

- Je..., commençai-je sans trop savoir ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

- Et maintenant elle a disparu !, continua Naruto. Ça non plus, t'en as rien à foutre ? Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba et Ino, ils sont venus de loin pour m'aider à la chercher ! Ils parcourent la ville de long en large et toi... Toi tu ne fais rien ! T'as vu ta gueule ? De quand date ton dernier rail ? Une heure ? Pendant que tu te shootes, Sakura est quelque part dehors, toute seule avec ses peurs ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit en ce moment ! Tu n'as aucune idée de l'état dans lequel tu l'as mise, avec tes conneries ! Tu veux savoir ? J'ai apporté de la lecture instructive pour toi !

Il jeta la pochette par-dessus ma tête et elle alla s'ouvrir aux pieds de l'escalier, répandant tout son contenu au sol. Une dizaine de feuilles s'envolèrent ainsi, s'éparpillant autour des dernières marches.

- Le rapport médical, dit Naruto d'un ton plus calme. Histoire que tu puisses te rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts. Peut-être qu'après tu te bougeras le cul, un petit peu.

Il me fusilla du regard une dernière fois, puis me tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Puis, sans prévenir, il se retourna et son expression était différente. Ce n'étaient plus seulement ses yeux qui exprimaient des regrets, mais aussi son visage, son attitude. Il se gratta derrière la tête, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait gêné. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis déclara :

- Je croyais te connaître, Sasuke.

Il esquissa un léger sourire, puis s'engagea dans la rue d'un pas rapide. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bien sûr, je m'étais attendu à ce que cela arrive. Je savais qu'il finirait par venir me reprocher de ne pas m'investir dans les recherches. S'il savait... J'étais prêt à retourner chaque champ, chaque maison, en tout lieu et à toute heure, pour la retrouver. Je ne supportais pas de rester ainsi enfermé, alors qu'elle était là, dehors. Loin de moi. Elle était à moi, elle n'avait pas le droit de disparaître ainsi. La colère recommençait à bouillir en moi, vive et brûlante. Pour qui se prenait Naruto ? Il ne savait rien ! Il l'avait abandonnée, lui aussi, il nous avait abandonnés tous les deux ! Comment osait-il me reprocher de ne pas agir, alors que j'étais pieds et poings liés ? Lui, il avait quitté Konoha par sa propre volonté, il avait choisi de nous laisser derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Alors ses accusations et ses critiques, il pouvait se les mettre au cul.

Furieux, je frappai violemment le mur dans lequel se découpait la porte. La douleur fut atroce. Je ramenai ma main contre moi, crachant ma rage et mon impuissance à travers un flot d'insultes. Le sang coulait, mais je m'en fichais. Ma mère apparut en haut des escaliers, poussa un cri puis se précipita dans le couloir en appelant Itachi. Lorsque ce dernier se montra, j'étais en train de ramasser les feuilles qui s'étaient échappées de la pochette. Une à une, je les survolai du regard. Cela parlait de traumatisme, de crise de panique, de déni, de terreur, de cauchemars, d'auto-mutilation... Je parcourus les lignes sans oser croire que cela parlait de Sakura. Mais lorsque je vis une photo de ses bras lacérés, je reconnus immédiatement ses mains, les jointures de ses doigts, la finesse de sa peau, ses poignets étroits. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

- Ce mur ne t'a rien fait, dit Itachi en descendant calmement les marches.

- La ferme, grommelai-je en attrapant une feuille qui était recouverte d'écritures.

- Sasuke, si ta main n'est pas cassée, tu auras du bol, crois-m..., dit Itachi.

- La ferme, j'ai dis !, le coupai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Je ne pouvais le croire. Je relu lentement les mots, dont les lettres, petites, rondes, souples, étaient facilement reconnaissables, malgré les efforts évidents qui avaient été déployés pour les faire ressembler aux caractères dessinés par le médecin. Je me précipitai vers le meuble sur lequel était posée la télé, attrapai un stylo et un post-it. D'une écriture rapide, j'écrivis : « Suis-moi, mais pas un mot », puis je remis le post-it à mon frère.

- Maintenant fous-moi la paix, Itachi !, m'écriai-je en grimpant les escaliers à toute allure.

Je pénétrai dans ma chambre et attendit que mon frère m'y rejoigne avant de claquer la porte. Itachi fronçait les sourcils et je compris qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Mais il respecta ce que je lui avais demandé et n'émit pas la moindre parole lorsque je lui tendis la feuille que je venais de ramasser. Il l'attrapa, sceptique, et je me plaçai derrière lui pour lire par dessus son épaule. Dans l'encadré réservé à la description des troubles du patient, on pouvait lire :

« La patiente présente une nette anxiété, accentuée par des accès de paranoïa dont le déclencheur reste encore à déterminer. Ses troubles ne présentent pas de régularité liée à un horaire particulier ou à un moment de la journée. Les crises se déclenchent lorsque des sujets précis sont abordés ou si la patiente est mise en relation avec un élément qu'elle associe au traumatisme. »

Les deux lignes suivantes étaient encore écrites de la main du médecin et traitaient du même sujet. Mais, d'un coup, l'écriture changeait. Les mots racontaient alors une toute autre histoire, une histoire écrite de la main d'une personne que je croyais disparue.

« Sasuke, attention aux micros (!). Avant toute chose, ne reste pas là, immobile, fais ta vie comme si tu n'étais pas en train de lire ses lignes. Comme je l'ai dit, il y a des micros partout chez toi. Lorsque tu verras Itachi, tu lui feras lire ceci à son tour.  
>Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur moyen de te contacter. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien et je suis entourée de personnes de confiance. Naruto est au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Je sais que tu n'approuveras pas, mais ils sont les personnes de confiance sans qui je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir. Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis, au cas où ce papier tomberait entre de mauvaises mains.<br>Je devais absolument quitter cet hôpital et disparaître un moment. Je te fais la version résumée, en espérant que tu comprennes. Orochimaru m'a vendue à un type de Kumo contre son soutien. Le gars en question viendra me chercher dans 20 jours. Mais je ne compte pas partir. J'ai fais un deal avec Orochimaru, un deal dangereux, et je sais que tu ne seras pas d'accord, mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution. Je dois éliminer Madara, définitivement. J'en ai les capacités, aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il me faut, ce sont des infos. Des infos que toi, tu peux me donner.

Pour que tout fonctionne, tu dois convaincre ta mère de passer un coup de fil pour moi. Hors de la maison car vos lignes sont surveillées aussi, forcément. Une cabine téléphonique sera très bien. Pour que cela ne soit pas suspect, faites semblant d'avoir une dispute, elle quittera alors la maison et passera cet appel à partir de l'extérieur (le numéro est inscrit en bas de cette feuille). Elle appellera une psychiatre dont lui a parlé une amie et qui fait des consultations à domicile. Cela fait un moment qu'elle pense à te faire consulter quelqu'un, mais là elle a pris sa décision. Le rendez-vous sera rapide, étant donné vos circonstances familiales, et il sera donné pour ce mercredi, à 18h. Il faut absolument que ça se passe comme ça, d'accord ?  
>Ta mère te mettra au courant et tu dois réagir de la manière la plus naturelle possible. Bien sûr, inutile de préciser que tu n'as aucune envie de voir un psy. Lorsque les hommes de Madara écouteront ces enregistrements, ils ne doivent pas douter de ta colère.<p>

Mercredi à 18h, tu auras de la visite. Tu reconnaîtras probablement la personne qui viendra, mais surtout fais comme si c'était une inconnue. N'oublie pas, tu détestes l'idée que ta mère te force à subir ces consultations. Alors accueille cette personne avec réserve et froideur. Tu peux même la jeter dehors, ce serait plus crédible. Itachi doit absolument être là, ce mercredi. Tout au long de la séance, tu chercheras à partir, tu voudras virer la psy, comme tu le ferais si tout ça n'était pas monté de toute pièce. Itachi sera là pour te calmer, te maintenir en place et te retenir de frapper la gentille dame.  
>Au début de la séance, cette personne te donnera une fiche avec des questions. Bien sûr, ce seront des questions sur Madara, sa sécurité, son mode de vie, les personnes qui travaillent pour lui. Je dois tout savoir. Tu répondras par écrit tout en t'efforçant d'interagir avec cette femme. Le silence ne doit pas s'installer trop longtemps pour que l'illusion soit parfaite. Je compte sur toi pour jouer le jeu, sinon je suis cuite.<br>Plusieurs séances seront nécessaires pour que je récupère toutes les infos dont j'ai besoin. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, puis nous serons débarrassés de Madara. Tout se passera bien, tu verras. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi.  
>Voila tout ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment. Relis cette fiche attentivement s'il te plaît, ne commets pas la moindre erreur. Tout doit se passer comme je te l'ai écris. Pour communiquer sur ce sujet avec Itachi et Hiromi, n'utilisez jamais rien d'autre qu'une feuille et un stylo. N'oubliez jamais que les murs ont des oreilles et que le téléphone vous est infidèle. Attention également aux caméras, à l'extérieur de la maison, qui voient tous ceux qui vont et qui viennent. C'est pour ça que je tiens à ce que Madara soit au courant pour cette psy. Tout doit paraître normal et crédible !<br>Utilise cette feuille comme preuve auprès d'Hiromi, puis brûle la. Brûle tout le dossier à mon sujet et, je t'en supplie, ne te soucie pas de ce que tu as pu y lire. Ne t'inquiète pas inutilement et, je te le répète, aies confiance en moi. Souviens-toi que je vais bien, et que j'ai l'appui de Naruto.  
>Prends soin de toi. Tu me manques affreusement. »<p>

Ce n'était pas signé, mais j'avais reconnu Sakura dès que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur le premier mot, « Sasuke ». Elle avait cette façon singulière d'écrire mon prénom, le premier S toujours légèrement penché vers l'avant. Sakura avait écrit ces mots, cela signifiait donc qu'elle n'était pas partie. Une vague de soulagement me gagna et je faillis laisser s'échapper un rire. Mais les paroles de mise en garde de Sakura au sujet des micros me revinrent à l'esprit. Je ne devais rien laisser échapper.  
>Itachi avait fini de lire, lui aussi. Il me jeta un regard amusé lorsqu'il aperçut le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres. Puis il attrapa un stylo sur mon bureau, retourna le post-it que je lui avais donné quelques minutes plus tôt et griffonna quelques mots. Il me tendit le papier, ouvrit la porte et, soudain, il déclara :<p>

- Sasuke, je sais bien que tu m'as demandé de te foutre la paix, mais tu devrais au moins t'excuser auprès d'Hiromi.

- A quoi bon, franchement ?, soupirai-je. Dans le genre lourd...

Je hochai néanmoins la tête et il se dirigea vers la chambre de nos parents. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil au papier posé dans ma main. « Bien compris le message », disait-il. Un sentiment qui m'avait quitté depuis longtemps refit surface. Un sentiment que je croyais perdu à jamais. Pourtant, il était là. L'espoir.

Je savais qu'Itachi mettrait un certain temps à convaincre notre mère de quitter sa chambre. Elle était vraiment malheureuse et ne me pardonnerait pas si facilement, cette fois. Je profitai donc de ce temps pour résumer son rôle sur une nouvelle feuille. Tiret après tiret, j'écrivis les différentes étapes en m'efforçant d'être le plus clair possible. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de ma chambre, je venais tout juste de terminer. Itachi entra à son tour.

- Hiromi, Sasuke s'est comporté comme un crétin avec toi, dit-il avec rancoeur. Maintenant il va s'excuser, le crétin, d'accord ?

- J'ai rien fait de mal, marmonnai-je tout en tendant la feuille à Itachi, qui la donna à notre mère.

Cette dernière s'empara de la feuille et, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour demander de quoi il s'agissait, Itachi plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Son regard fit la navette entre nous, puis c'est avec soulagement que je le vis se poser sur la feuille. Elle lut, lentement, en prenant son temps, tandis qu'Itachi feignait d'essayer de me convaincre de m'excuser auprès d'elle. Au bout d'une minute, l'échange était devenu exceptionnellement réaliste. Soit nous étions tous deux d'excellents acteurs, soit la colère qui filtrait à travers nos mots n'était pas totalement feinte. Bien sûr, la deuxième solution était la bonne. Notre but initial était de donner le change en simulant une dispute mais le ressentiment avait fini par prendre le dessus. Notre scène n'eut bientôt plus rien d'une comédie.  
>Alors, l'affrontement devint violent, et les paroles fusèrent. Pour ma part, je lui en voulais de me reprocher ce qu'il avait fait pendant des années. N'était-ce pas ce qui m'avait décidé à rejoindre l'Akatsuki en premier lieu ? Je voulais lui faire payer ces années de calvaire qu'il m'avait imposées en devenant comme lui. Je voulais lui montrer ce que cela faisait de voir son frère, son seul lien du sang, se transformer en quelqu'un d'autre. Il voyait maintenant. La drogue, les comportements agressifs, l'apparence dégradée, rongée par ses heures d'enfermement, de fuite de la réalité. Mais au lieu de s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait, au lieu de faire l'effort de me comprendre, il me demandait, à moi, de présenter mes excuses. Il était si...<p>

- … détestable !, poursuivis-je. Tu te crois peut être bien placé pour me faire la morale ? Tu étais pire que moi, Itachi, est ce que je dois te le rappeler ? Qui a envoyé son frère à l'hôpital ?

C'était un coup dur. Le visage d'Itachi se décomposa et il perdit soudain de sa superbe. Lui qui ne flanchait jamais, il paraissait tout à coup plus vulnérable qu'un enfant. Le voir ainsi me fit mal au lieu de me satisfaire, et je compris que je n'avais jamais vraiment souhaité le voir dans cet état. Évidemment, je lui en voulais pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir dans le passé. Mais cet Itachi n'existait plus. Le frère contre lequel je déversais ma colère à présent n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui me donnait des coups de pieds lorsque je me trouvais sur son chemin. Ce frère-là n'aurait pas été blessé par ce que je venais de dire. Ce frère-là n'aurait pas montré le moindre signe de regrets, il ne se serait pas effacé en entendant ce reproche qui, s'il était justifié, n'en était pas moins injuste. Il me suffisait de le regarder pour m'en convaincre : cette colère que je croyais avoir contre mon frère, c'était bien contre moi qu'elle était dirigée. Le lâche, le fils violent, la honte de la famille, ce n'était pas lui, c'était moi.

- Pardon, bougonnai-je, honteux. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Si, dit piteusement Itachi. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais il fallait que ça sorte. Je sais bien que tu gardes ça en toi depuis longtemps.

- Rien à voir, j'ai dis ça par méchanceté !, m'irritai-je. Je ne t'en veux plus pour ça, je ne...

- J'espère bien que tu m'en veux, Sasuke, contra mon frère en plantant ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Tu étais un enfant, et je n'ai pas été un grand frère exemplaire, loin de là. Je sais très bien que c'est de ma faute si tu en es là aujourd'hui et...

- Pitié, épargne-moi les violons..., soupirai-je. On n'était pas là pour parler de toi, je devais faire mes excuses à maman et voilà, je m'excuse, d'accord ? Est-ce que vous pouvez dégager, maintenant, si ce n'est pas trop demander ?

Pendant tout ce temps, ma mère avait lu et relu le fichier médical. Elle leva la tête une seconde lorsqu'elle entendit le mot « maman » et murmura :

- J'accepte tes excuses, mon ange, mais arrêtez de vous disputer, tous les deux... Je ne veux pas entendre ces horribles choses, vous êtes frères ! Sasuke, excuse-toi.

- Je me suis déjà excusé !, m'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

A présent, ma mère étudiait avec attention la feuille que j'avais remplie. Elle posa alors les deux feuilles côte à côte sur le bureau, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre pour y fumer une cigarette.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Sasuke, dit-elle lorsque je tirai ma première bouffée. Je ne voulais pas en venir là parce que j'ai toujours considéré que les problèmes devaient demeurer dans la famille, mais quand je vois ce qui est arrivé à Sakura...

- Laisse Sakura en dehors de ça, d'accord ?, grognai-je. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans.

- Je ne veux pas que tu perdes la tête, comme elle, soupira-t-elle.

Alors, envolé le jeu d'acteurs. J'oubliais qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, j'oubliais qu'elle savait parfaitement que Sakura n'était pas folle. Mais l'entendre parler ainsi de... Cela me fut insupportable. Les yeux brillant de rage, je la poussai en dehors de ma chambre en lui hurlant ces mots qui dépassaient bien trop souvent ma pensée ces derniers temps. Peut-être crut-elle que je jouais un rôle, pourtant la peur dans ces yeux, elle, était bien réelle. Itachi me retint par le bras pour m'empêcher de la brutaliser davantage et elle en profita pour s'échapper dans les escaliers. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, je me précipitai alors vers ma fenêtre d'où je la vis courir dans le jardin, son sac à main sous le bras. Elle descendit la rue et j'étais presque certain qu'elle pleurait.

- Cette fois, tu as vraiment dépassé les bornes, Sasuke, dit Itachi avant de claquer la porte.

Lui savait pertinemment que je ne jouais pas.


	41. L'étoile du matin

41 - L'étoile du matin

- Une quoi ?, m'exclamai-je avec colère.

Ma mère venait d'entrer dans ma chambre. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer n'avaient rien de surprenant, je m'étais même préparé à les entendre. Ma colère était totalement feinte, mais j'espérais qu'elle était suffisamment convaincante pour la personne qui écoutait par le biais du micro.

- Une psychiatre, Sasuke, répéta-t-elle. Une amie m'a parlée de cette spécialiste et, lorsque je lui ai expliqué ton cas, elle a jugé bon de me donner rendez-vous mercredi. Tu as de la chance, il faut des mois d'attente en temps normal. En plus elle viendra te voir à la maison. Je sais que cela ne te fait pas plaisir mais hier, ton comportement était inexcusable. Tout ça va beaucoup trop loin et, puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter, ni ton père, ni même ton frère, alors c'est la seule solution. Je ne veux pas te voir sombrer davantage.

- Et tu crois peut-être que je vais écouter une putain de psy ?, ricanai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ta dernière chance, à toi de voir, dit-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce avec précipitation. Je soupirai et me laisser tomber sur ma chaise de bureau. Si mon exaspération n'était qu'un jeu, la sienne était bien réelle. Elle avait vraiment eu peur, la vieille, lorsque je l'avais poussée dans le couloir. Après son départ, Itachi ne m'avait plus adressé la parole et, lorsque ma mère était rentrée, elle avait directement rejoint sa chambre et n'en était ressortie qu'au matin. Depuis, dès que j'essayais de l'approcher pour m'excuser, elle prenait la fuite. Elle n'avait pas posé les yeux sur moi une seule fois, préférant éviter le moindre contact, même visuel. A l'instant, elle s'était adressée à moi avec crainte, fuyant mon regard comme une petite fille apeurée. Elle avait sans doute rassemblé son courage pendant des heures avant d'oser venir frapper à ma porte.  
>Je savais que j'avais « dépassé les bornes », comme le disait si bien Itachi. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour revenir en arrière. Pourtant, je l'aurais souhaité. Elle n'avait pas mérité que je l'agresse ainsi, elle qui avait accepté le plan sans poser la moindre question. Elle aurait pu tout ruiner, il lui aurait suffit d'une parole. Mais elle avait pris sur elle, elle avait fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle sans rechigner. Cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer ma culpabilité. Bien sûr, je n'en laissais rien paraître, mais les remords étaient bien là.<p>

Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers mon bureau et vers la paille qui y était posée. Une poussière blanche recouvrait la surface tout autour. Songeur, je m'approchai et la fis tourner entre mes doigts. Itachi détenait toujours mon sachet de coke et, aussi étonnant que cela pût paraître, je ne le lui avais toujours pas réclamé. Je savais que le moindre mot à ce sujet suffirait à déclencher une nouvelle engueulade et, pour le moment, le manque n'était pas suffisamment important pour que je prenne le risque de réamorcer cette bombe. Si la situation avait été différente, je serais sorti en acheter mais je n'avais plus le droit de sortir désormais. Frustré, j'ouvris un de mes tiroirs, jetai la paille à l'intérieur et, d'un geste de la main, fis voler les restes de drogue sur le sol. J'attrapai alors une cigarette dans mon paquet et l'allumai avant d'ouvrir ma fenêtre en grand. Dehors, le temps était à l'image de mon état d'esprit : morose. Le manteau gris qui enveloppait le ciel se vidait dans un léger crachin, couvrant le sol d'une fine couche humide. La fumée quitta mes lèvres sous la forme d'une épaisse volute opaque qui tourbillonna au sein du rideau de pluie avant de s'élever jusqu'à la cime du cyprès planté juste sous ma fenêtre. Je la regardai se fondre dans l'atmosphère et disparaître peu à peu avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée. Le goût n'avait rien d'agréable, pourtant j'appréciais la sensation du passage de la fumée dans ma gorge, jusque dans mes poumons. Cela n'était en rien comparable au soulagement que me procurait la poudre, mais chaque cigarette m'apportait un peu de détente. Quand je fumais, je laissais mes problèmes de côté. Malgré tout, dès que le mégot écrasé cessait de brûler, tout revenait en force. C'est pourquoi je pris mon temps, accoudé à ma fenêtre, sans prêter attention au monde extérieur, cet interdit qui me tendait les bras.

Chaque jour depuis que Madara m'avait consigné chez moi, le désir de m'échapper me chatouillait. Après tout, Sakura était hors de sa portée, alors qu'est ce que je risquais ? Si je parvenais moi aussi à disparaître, si je retrouvais Sakura et si nous quittions cette ville comme je l'avais proposé de longs mois plus tôt, tout irait beaucoup mieux, non ? Oui, excepté pour ceux que nous laisserions derrière nous. Or, je savais pertinemment que Sakura n'accepterait jamais ça. Si j'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices, elle n'avait pas mon degré d'égoïsme. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque là avait suffit à m'en convaincre.  
>« Mais si ça ne marche pas cette fois, je te jure que je t'emmène de force... », songeai-je en fumant ma dernière latte.<p>

J'écrasai le mégot et, sans prêter attention au sentiment d'urgence qui gagnait de nouveau mes entrailles, je refermai la fenêtre avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, je me mis à réfléchir au plan de Sakura. Je relu sa lettre mentalement et commençai à envisager les informations qui pourraient lui être utile. Puis je me demandai un instant qui serait la femme qui se présenterait devant ma porte ce mercredi. D'après Sakura, je la reconnaîtrais. Pourtant, cela ne pouvait pas être Hinata, car Madara connaissait son visage. Mais alors, qui... ? Et puis, franchement, ce plan était débile. Sakura ne pouvait pas tuer Madara. Comment s'était-elle démerdée pour se fourrer dans cette embrouille, encore ? Elle allait se faire tuer, ou pire... Non, décidément, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'en dissuader. Peut-être que j'avais mal compris, après tout, elle ne comptait pas personnellement tuer ce type... Il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser. Je verrais cela plus tard, avec cette prétendue psy.  
>Je me redressai brusquement et, d'une main, attrapai le tas de feuilles qui constituait le dossier que m'avait remis Naruto la veille. Contrairement à ce que m'avait demandé Sakura, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à le faire disparaître. Je craignais qu'une information cruciale ne m'ait échappé, aussi m'étais-je accordé un délai de vingt-quatre heures. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, je parcourus les pages pour la première fois dans le détail. Sakura s'inquiétait de ce que je pourrais y trouver, mais tant pis. Les mots qui recouvraient les pages me faisaient mal mais tout cela relevait en partie de ma responsabilité, il me paraissait donc normal d'affronter la vérité.<p>

Les pages qui décrivaient son état physique n'en finissaient pas. Une fois de plus, je regardai les photos, d'une qualité tristement fidèle à la réalité, en me demandant comment nous en étions arrivés là. Une question revint, qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis que Naruto m'avait remis ces pages : pourquoi s'était-elle infligée cette torture, tout d'un coup ? Les médecins parlaient de stress post-traumatique en rapport avec le viol qu'elle avait subi l'année précédente, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Je connaissais parfaitement Sakura, si elle avait dû craquer, elle l'aurait déjà fait. D'après ce que je pouvais lire, à son admission à l'hôpital, elle ne supportait aucun contact et la moindre contrariété la mettait dans un état de panique incontrôlable. Elle avait peur de quelque chose, je ne voyais pas d'autre raison à ce comportement. Elle était terrifiée. Oui, mais par quoi ?

C'est alors que des mots se détachèrent des autres pour venir s'imprimer sur ma rétine. Mon cœur s'arrêta et une émotion insupportable s'empara de tout mon corps, contracta mes muscles, écrasa ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce que je venais de lire fût vrai. Il devait y avoir une erreur, je ne voyais que ça. Pourtant, c'était écrit noir sur blanc. Sous ces mots, le médecin avait écrit : « Une crise a empêché la patiente de s'exprimer à ce sujet. On peut envisager ce fait comme déclencheur de la crise, bien qu'aucun élément ne fasse preuve d'une quelconque violence dans l'acte. ». Pas de violence ? J'ignorais si ce constat me rassurait ou m'horripilait. La colère cognait contre mes tempes et je sentis le besoin irrépressible de frapper quelque chose. Un regard vers mon poing couvert d'écorchures aurait pu suffire à m'en dissuader, mais j'étais trop aveuglé par la fureur pour y prêter attention. J'écrasai la feuille entre mes doigts et envoyai mon poing contre le mur, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Le choc suffit à l'ébranler et mes jointures craquèrent, mais je m'en fichais. Les mots ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans ma tête, inlassablement.

- Merde !, m'écriai-je en serrant les dents.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Itachi désapprobateur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour m'engueuler mais dut tout de suite se rendre compte que ma colère n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait l'habitude de gérer car son visage s'adoucit. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le sol, qui était couvert de feuilles éparpillées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?, demanda-t-il avec prudence.

- Rien, dégage, grognai-je en lui tournant le dos.

Il soupira et resta planté là malgré tout. Je tâchai de contenir ma colère, mais cela m'était impossible. L'abominable vérité s'emparait de moi, elle me consumait. Très vite, je poussai un cri de rage et donnai un violent coup de pied dans ma chaise de bureau, qui tomba par terre avec fracas.

- Okay, okay, tu vas vite te calmer, dit Itachi en m'attrapant par les épaules.

- Je..., hésitai-je.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le contact des mains de mon frère m'apaisa. La colère s'effaça pour laisser place à un mélange de sentiments qui me submergea. Je me sentis en proie à une immense tristesse, à une infinie jalousie. Pire, je me sentais trahi. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû, que tout ça n'était peut être qu'une mauvaise interprétation. J'aurais dû avoir confiance. Malgré tout, je ne voyais qu'une seule façon d'interpréter ces mots.

- Elle a baisé avec un type, grommelai-je en me dégageant d'un coup d'épaule.

Je n'eus pas besoin de préciser qui était « elle ». Le visage d'Itachi se durcit et il attrapa délicatement la feuille que je tenais toujours entre mes doigts. Son regard parcourut les lignes et s'arrêta sur les mots que j'avais lu plus tôt. Il relu plusieurs fois, comme je l'avais fait, et j'éclatai de rire.

- Toi aussi, t'y crois pas, hein ?, ricanai-je. Mais il n'y a pas cinquante façons de comprendre ce que ça dit, non ?

- Tu ne peux pas conclure trop vite, Sasuke, commença Itachi. Il est possible que...

- Vas-y, prends sa défense !, m'écriai-je. J'étais sûr que tu le ferais ! Mais tu as bien lu ce qui est écrit ? Pas de trace de violence ? C'est une autre façon de dire qu'elle était consentante, si je ne me trompe pas !

J'aurais voulu qu'Itachi me contredise, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'ensevelisse sous une tonne d'arguments bétons comme il le faisait à chaque fois, je n'attendais qu'une chose : qu'il me démontre que j'avais tort. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Non, il se plongea dans un silence embarrassé. Mon frère qui avait toujours réponse à tout était à court de mots. Pour moi, ce fut le coup de grâce. Je l'attrapai par le col et le secouai violemment.

- Dis quelque chose !, m'exclamai-je. T'as toujours la langue bien pendue, d'habitude ! Dis quelque chose...

Il attrapa mes mains et je le lâchai en baissant la tête. Je n'avais aucune envie de me mettre en colère contre lui. Il n'y était pour rien, après tout. Et puis, je me sentais fatigué. Je balayai les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol d'un coup de pied et m'assis sur mon lit, le regard lointain, la poitrine douloureuse.

- Laisse-moi, murmurai-je.

Il quitta la pièce, respectant mon besoin de solitude. Je regardai devant moi, mon visage départit de la moindre expression. Dire que Sakura m'avait toujours repoussé, dire qu'elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle n'était « pas prête ». J'avais toujours respecté ça. Même si c'était dur, même si un regard vers elle avait toujours suffit à faire naître un violent désir, même si j'avais parfois dérapé, j'avais toujours accepté sa décision. J'attendrais, m'étais-je dit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela m'avait coûté, elle ne savait pas combien j'avais dû me retenir pour ne pas la dévorer. Non, elle s'en fichait, probablement. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle m'avait aguiché, encore et toujours plus, pour mieux me repousser ensuite. Avait-elle joué avec moi ? M'avait-elle rejeté pour mieux s'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre ? Était-ce sa façon de me punir ? Et d'abord, qui c'était, ce mec ? Il devait valoir le coup, ce salaud, pour qu'elle l'accepte dans son pieu. Je l'imaginais parfaitement, elle, ses yeux verts ensorcelants, son sourire éblouissant, écartant les bras pour...

- Que..., balbutiai-je en sentant quelque chose tomber sur ma main.

Je la levai vers moi et remarquai une fine gouttelette d'eau dans le creux entre mon pouce et mon index. Je sentis alors une autre larme glisser le long de ma joue et l'écrasai d'un poing rageur.

- Putain de merde..., grommelai-je, honteux de ma propre faiblesse.

Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi elle avait laissé cette page avec les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait, me torturer ? Elle voulait peut être me faire comprendre que, comme je n'avais rien fait pour la récupérer, elle m'avait laissé tomber pour un autre. Tant pis pour toi, Sasuke, tu as eu ta chance !  
>Je serrai les dents pour ravaler mes larmes. La douleur était atroce. De toutes les personnes que je côtoyais, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle serait la première à me poignarder dans le dos. Ce n'était pourtant pas les ennemis qui me manquaient !<p>

Lorsque j'eus repris contenance, je ramassai les feuilles une par une sans les regarder. Je ne prêtai pas attention aux photos des bras de Sakura, lacérés jusqu'au sang, ni même aux mots qu'elle avait écrit. Je ne me souciais plus des informations que j'avais pu manquer, d'ailleurs ils pouvaient aller se faire foutre, elle et son plan. Après ce qu'elle avait fait, je ne comptais pas lever le petit doigt pour elle. Furieux, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, les papiers dans ma main, et descendit les escaliers. Je jetai les feuilles dans l'antre de la cheminée et sortit mon briquet de la poche. Alors que j'allais mettre le feu, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai vers Itachi, qui hochai la tête de droite à gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, grognai-je sans plus me soucier des micros.

- Rien de particulier, dit-il, je m'assure juste que tu ne fous pas le feu à la baraque.

Il se baissa néanmoins et fouilla dans les papiers jusqu'à en extraire une page, celle où Sakura avait écrit. Il souffla dessus pour retirer la suie qui s'y était déposée et la parcourut jusqu'en bas. Alors, un léger sourire, un peu triste, étira ses lèvres. Il plaça la feuille sous mon nez et posa son index sous l'une des dernières lignes. A contrecœur, je relus les mots : « Brûle tout le dossier à mon sujet et, je t'en supplie, ne te soucie pas de ce que tu as pu y lire ». Je fronçai les sourcils. Ces mots, je les avais oublié. Lorsque j'avais lu la lettre pour la première fois, je n'y avais pas prêté une grande attention. J'avais pensé qu'une fois de plus, Sakura désirait me ménager. Je m'étais imaginé qu'elle cherchait à minimiser la gravité de son état pour que je ne m'inquiète pas outre mesure. Désormais, j'étais certain qu'elle faisait référence à une toute petite partie du dossier, une partie infime qui, elle l'avait deviné, aurait un impact désastreux sur moi. Itachi reprit la feuille et, munit d'un stylo, il souligna deux extraits avec précision. Il me tendit de nouveau la feuille et je lus : « Orochimaru m'a vendue à un type de Kumo » puis, un peu plus loin, juste sous la ligne qui faisait référence au dossier :« aies confiance en moi ».

Ma colère était toujours intacte, brûlante – Sakura avait couché quelqu'un et, ça, rien ne pourrait le changer – mais le sentiment de trahison se dissipa peu à peu. La pression qui m'enserrait la poitrine relâcha doucement son étreinte, mon esprit s'apaisa. Lorsque je pris pleinement conscience de mon erreur, je compris que je m'étais comporté comme un vrai salaud. J'avais douté d'elle. Je me l'étais peinte d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Moi qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque, je l'avais cru capable d'un tel acte de traîtrise à mon égard. Lorsque j'avais compris qu'elle avait eu des rapports avec un homme quelque heures avant son hospitalisation, la rage m'avait aveuglé et mon discernement avait complètement disparu. A présent, j'envisageais des solutions qui ne s'étaient même pas présentées à mon esprit. Des possibilités, il y en avait plein. Alors oui, j'étais furieux, oui, j'attendais une explication, mais je savais que Sakura ne s'était pas donnée à ce fils de pute avec plaisir. Malgré tout, il l'avait touchée et, cela, il allait m'être difficile de l'oublier.  
>Je poussai un léger soupir et Itachi sembla rassuré de voir que j'avais repris mes esprits. Je jetai la feuille sur les autres et, tandis que mon frère me mettait de nouveau en garde contre le feu, j'allumai mon briquet. La flamme vacilla, petite et frêle au début, puis ne tarda pas à lécher le papier avec avidité. Je regardai les mots de Sakura devenir des cendres puis, lorsque tout eut disparu, je m'en retournai dans ma chambre.<p>

Deux jours plus tard, assis à mon bureau, je contemplais l'attelle autour de ma main droite. Ma mère avait insisté pour me faire voir un médecin et il s'était avéré que la double rencontre entre mon poing et les murs de la maison avait entraîné la fêlure de l'un de mes métacarpes. J'avais catégoriquement refusé le plâtre et le médecin s'était donc contenté de me poser une attelle en me prescrivant une immobilisation d'au moins deux semaines. J'étais prêt à respecter cela, à partir du moment où ma main ne m'était pas foncièrement utile. De toute façon, tant que je demeurais cloîtré chez moi, ce n'étais pas seulement ma main mais mon corps entier qui était immobilisé.  
>La colère bouillait toujours en moi, mais elle était à présent essentiellement dirigée contre le type avec lequel avait couché Sakura, et moins contre Sakura elle-même. Je me l'étais imaginé, ses mains molles et moites sur la peau délicate de celle que je considérais comme mienne. J'avais rêvé de sa figure, de ses lèvres parcourant son corps, de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Toutes ces images, je les avais créées pour nourrir ma haine et la faire grandir. Je m'étais promis une chose : je retrouverais cet homme et il paierai son audace de sa vie. Aucun homme n'avait le droit de goûter au parfum de Sakura, aucun homme, à part moi. Les autres étaient morts, et ce type n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre. Il mourrait de ma main, et je me ferais une joie de voir la souffrance envahir ses traits.<p>

Je poussai la poudre à l'aide de mon petit doigt et lui donnai une forme fine et longiligne. J'avais piqué le sachet dans la chambre de mon frère lorsque ce dernier était sorti. Cela faisait désormais près de trois jours que je n'avais pas discuté avec ma charmante amie et le manque se faisait cruellement sentir. J'avais besoin d'elle, là, maintenant. Dans trois heures, la psy frapperait à la porte. Dans trois heures, cela commencerait. J'étais si nerveux qu'il me paraissait impensable de ne pas avoir recours à mon calmant habituel. Décidé, j'attrapai la paille et, après quelques inspirations, je la reposai et massai doucement mon nez. A présent, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Heureusement, l'effet était toujours rapide. Très vite, mon appréhension s'envola, pour ne laisser place qu'à un profond bien être. Je souris, satisfait. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Je passai la petite heure que durèrent les effets entre mon lit et ma fenêtre, entre mes pensées, actives, et mes cigarettes. Dehors, le ciel bleu et le soleil éclatant s'accordaient une fois de plus parfaitement à mon humeur. Pour une fois, personne ne vint me déranger, ce qui était une bonne chose. Je ne supportais pas que les gens m'envahissent avec leurs problèmes lorsque je me trouvais dans cet état de quiétude. Cependant, rien n'était plus désagréable que lorsque quelqu'un entrait dans mon périmètre lorsque j'étais en phase de redescente. J'avais beau y être habitué, cette phase demeurait délicate. Parfois, elle se passait bien, mais le plus souvent c'était une horreur. Je voyais resurgir mes peurs au galop, elles m'écrasaient sous le poids de leurs sabots comme pour me punir de les avoir écartées ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Alors, j'avais deux solutions : replonger ou trouver le courage et la force de ne pas me laisser entraîner à nouveau. La plupart du temps, je choisissais la première option. Ce jour-là, cependant, je décidai de ne pas retoucher à la poudre et préférai reprendre pied dans la réalité. Mes facultés mentales ne seraient pas de trop au cours de l'entretien qui m'attendait dans moins de deux heures.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, retirai mon attelle et pris une longue douche pour chasser les dernières brumes de la drogue qui s'accrochaient encore à mon esprit. Une fois lavé, une serviette autour de la taille, je me plantai devant le miroir et observai mon reflet. Trois jours d'abstinence avaient suffit à ramener un peu de couleurs sous ma peau. De plus, j'avais profité de mon oisiveté de ces derniers jours pour faire une cure de sommeil, ce qui avait largement atténué mes cernes. Mon visage était trop maigre et trop pâle à mon goût, mais j'étais un peu plus beau à voir que lorsque Naruto m'avait rendu visite. Je passai ma main sur mes joues et le contour de ma mâchoire, qui s'était affirmée depuis quelques mois, et la sensation d'une légère pilosité sous mes doigts me décida à sortir ma mousse et mon rasoir. Puis je revêtis le t-shirt gris foncé et le jean sombre que j'avais préparés avant de glisser une goutte de parfum sur le col de mon vêtement. Enfin, j'entrepris de coiffer mes cheveux avec application avant de contempler le résultat. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pris la peine de soigner ainsi mon apparence. Ce jour-là, je tenais à renvoyer une belle image à la femme que j'allais rencontrer, qui qu'elle fût. Ce que cette femme verrait à travers ses yeux, elle le rapporterait à Sakura. Or, je ne voulais pas que Sakura me voit tel que j'étais, à présent qu'elle n'était plus là. Satisfait, je souris légèrement à mon reflet, passai une main dans mes cheveux et quittai la pièce.

A dix-huit heures précises, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je me redressai, prêt à descendre à toute vitesse, avant de me ressaisir. Me précipiter vers la porte aurait paru très bizarre. J'étais censé être totalement contre l'idée de rencontrer un psy. Refrénant mon impatience, je demeurai donc assis sur ma chaise de bureau et jouai indifféremment avec les attaches de mon attelle. Une minute plus tard, ma mère m'appela. Je fis mine de ne rien entendre. Pourtant, mon cœur se mit à battre fort sous le coup de l'excitation. Lorsque ma porte s'ouvrit, je tournai la tête un peu trop rapidement. Ma mère était là et, à en juger par son expression, elle avait elle aussi reconnu la personne qui m'attendait en bas. De toute évidence, cette rencontre l'avait bouleversée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et, d'un ton ferme, me demanda une nouvelle fois de descendre.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de cette bonne femme, grommelai-je.

- Tu descends tout de suite, Sasuke, insista-t-elle. Je n'aime pas faire de chantage mais, si tu ne fais pas un minimum d'efforts pour régler cette histoire, je crains que tu n'aies plus ta place dans cette maison.

Elle jeta un sac de voyage vide sur le sol et, d'une petite voix qui trahissait son émotion, murmura :

- Comme je te l'ai dis, c'est ton choix à présent.

Puis elle quitta la pièce sans refermer la porte derrière elle. Je poussai un profond soupir et poussai le sac sous mon lit avec le pied avant de me diriger vers les escaliers. D'en haut, je vis le dos d'une femme aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré, vêtue d'une veste de tailleur marron et d'un pantalon assorti. Ses hauts talons noirs rendaient sa silhouette fine encore plus élancée. Je posai le pied sur la première marche, qui craqua sous mon poids et la jeune femme se retourna. Alors, le temps s'arrêta une seconde. Une seconde pendant laquelle je détaillai les traits de son visage avec stupéfaction, incapable de croire à l'image que mes yeux me renvoyaient. Ces iris bruns, chauds, dans lesquels brillaient une étrange lueur, n'appartenaient pas à ces yeux en amande aux longs cils. Ce visage fin, aux traits empreints d'une beauté ensorcelante, n'avait jamais été encadré de cheveux noirs, et ce corps n'avait pas toujours été aussi mince. Pourtant, c'était bien elle, je l'avais reconnue dès que nos regards s'étaient croisés. Elle m'adressa un léger sourire tandis que je descendais les marches une à une, lentement, comme hypnotisé.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en me tendant la main lorsque j'eus atteint son niveau, je m'appelle Yoko Hajima, mais tu peux m'appeler Yoko. Tu es Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

Même sa voix était différente, plus grave. Bien sûr, elle faisait exprès de la modifier. Elle me regarda à travers ses grands yeux qui se teintaient peu à peu d'inquiétude. J'aurais déjà dû réagir. J'aurais déjà dû m'énerver contre elle, j'aurais dû la jeter dehors comme elle me l'avait demandé. Mais j'en étais incapable. La voir apparaître ainsi devant moi m'avait tétanisé. A cet instant, j'avais une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre moi. Cette imbécile, elle aurait dû me prévenir ! Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas dit tout de suite que ce serait elle, la psy ?

- Vous pouvez vous installer au salon, dit ma mère en se précipitant à ma rescousse. Ne vous formalisez pas, Mademoiselle, mon fils n'est pas très bavard. Il m'en veut d'avoir fait appel à vous, alors je crains qu'il ne se montre pas très coopératif.

- Bien sûr, le salon c'est parfait, dit Sakura en suivant ma mère.

Son visage disparut de mon champ de vision et cela suffit à me sortir de ma torpeur. Lorsque ma mère m'invita à rejoindre le « docteur », je me renfrognai.

- Tu voulais que je descende ?, dis-je avec irritation. Me voilà ! Maintenant, ne compte pas sur moi pour rentrer dans ton petit jeu. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en voulais pas, de ta psy.

Sakura prit place sur un fauteuil, toute en grâce, et je pris une grande inspiration pour refréner mon envie d'aller la rejoindre. Tout cela allait être difficile, vraiment très difficile... Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je me sentis immédiatement happé.

- Si tu ne veux pas parler, c'est ton droit, dit-elle. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais nous allons progresser doucement, à ton rythme. Très vite, tout ira mieux, tu verras.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie que cela aille mieux ?, demandai-je, étonné par mon propre aplomb. Vous débarquez de nulle part, je ne vous connais pas, alors je ne vois pas en quoi vous pouvez m'être utile. Comme vous l'a dit ma mère, je ne suis pas du genre causant.

- Nous verrons, répondit-elle avec un sourire empreint de chaleur.

Ses joues étaient rouges et je devinais qu'elle avait également du mal à demeurer impassible. Vingt mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où Madara était venu me l'enlever. Nous ne nous étions pas revus une seule fois depuis. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que nos retrouvailles se dérouleraient ainsi, chacun enfermé dans un rôle, incapables de se toucher ou de se parler autrement que comme deux inconnus.

- Vous m'énervez déjà, déclarai-je en reprenant le chemin des escaliers pour me soustraire à son regard. Rentrez chez vous.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à monter la première marche, Itachi surgit de la cuisine et m'attrapa par le bras. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je ne pus retenir un léger sourire amusé. Il semblait très satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Connaissant mon frère, je devinais que ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup, d'autant plus depuis que Sakura était entrée en scène.

- Sasuke, soit un gentil garçon et va voir la dame, dit-il d'un ton faussement réprobateur. Tu serais bien emmerdé si Hiromi te foutait effectivement dehors. Quoi que, si tu veux mon avis, ce soit à peu près le seul moyen de te faire réfléchir.

Je me dégageai de sa prise d'un seul geste et le repoussai dans la cuisine sans ménagement.

- T'en mêle pas, okay ?, m'écriai-je. Et d'abord t'en as pas marre d'être toujours fourré dans cette maison ? T'en as pas une à toi ? Retourne voir ta petite Anko et lâche-moi, tu veux ?

- Ouh, que c'est méchant..., grimaça Itachi. Si je suis là, c'est pour toi, petit con.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, répliquai-je. Ni d'elle.

Je désignai Sakura d'un mouvement de tête et Itachi afficha un large sourire. Effectivement, il y avait de quoi rire, lorsqu'on savait que Sakura était précisément tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Sasuke, je pense qu'il est bon que ton frère soit présent lors des séances, déclara cette dernière en sortant une pochette de son sac. D'après ce que ta mère m'a raconté, il se pourrait qu'Itachi soit au cœur de ton problème actuel, alors sa présence pourrait t'être d'une grande aide. Cependant, si tu le souhaites, il peut partir pour le moment.

- Et vous, vous pouvez partir aussi ?, ironisai-je.

- Malheureusement non, répondit-elle. Et si tu venais t'asseoir ? Il va m'être difficile de discuter avec toi si tu es à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Sasuke..., grogna ma mère d'un ton menaçant. Maintenant !

A contrecœur, mais ravi au fond de pouvoir me rapprocher de Sakura, je rejoignis le salon et me laissai tomber dans le canapé. Sakura sortit trois feuilles de sa pochette, qu'elle déposa devant moi d'une main légèrement tremblante.

- J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas parler, dit-elle. Cela tombe bien car, pour l'instant, je n'attends pas que tu me dises quoi que ce soit. Ce questionnaire a été conçu pour que les patients puissent exprimer leurs doutes et leurs ressentis face à différentes situations. Commence par le remplir, puis nous discuterons.

- Remplir des paperasses..., grognai-je en attrapant un stylo sous l'œil sévère de ma mère. Vous êtes payée cher pour faire remplir des papiers aux gens ?

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de les faire remplir, mais de comprendre, répliqua Sakura. Madame, vous et votre fils aîné devriez rejoindre une autre pièce pour le moment. Tout ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
>Bien sûr, dit ma mère d'une voix chaleureuse. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Sasuke, sois sage.<p>

Je me retournai vers elle et constatai qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse. Je n'avais pas vu cette expression sur son visage depuis bien longtemps. Itachi me lança un nouveau clin d'œil avant d'entraîner notre mère avec lui dans la cuisine, dont il ferma la porte. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère se fit lourde. Une tension extrême régnait dans l'air, électrisante. Nous étions seuls. Je posai doucement le stylo et levai les yeux vers Sakura, qui me regardait à travers ses yeux étrangement marrons. Combien de temps pouvions-nous nous permettre de faire régner le silence ? Combien de temps avant qu'il faille de nouveau que je la traite avec mépris, que je la rejette et que je m'adresse à elle comme si elle ne m'était rien ? Très peu de temps, je le devinais. Alors, doucement, comme si je craignais que le moindre froissement ne nous trahisse, je tendis la main vers son visage. Elle ne bougea pas, son regard toujours planté dans le mien. Lorsque le bout de mes doigts toucha sa joue, elle frissonna et son frisson sembla remonter le long de mon bras. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle leva sa main pour emprisonner la mienne. C'est alors que j'aperçus ses bandages, cachés sous les manches de sa veste. Je relevai légèrement sa manche en fronçant les sourcils, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Elle me serra fort et caressa le dos de ma main du plat de son pouce, comme pour me rassurer. J'attirai ses doigts vers moi et déposai mes lèvres sur sa peau douce, qui m'avait tant manquée.

- Votre questionnaire ne m'intéresse vraiment pas, déclarai-je entre deux baisers.

- Tu verras qu'il nous sera très utile, pourtant, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Ce sourire, j'avais envie de m'en emparer. Pourtant, je savais que nous ne pouvions prendre le risque d'aller plus loin. Nos contacts devaient se limiter à ces légères caresses, à ces chastes baisers, comme deux amants de l'ancien temps.  
>Amants... Ce simple mot fit resurgir ma colère, qui s'était discrètement tapie dans l'ombre pendant tout ce temps. Cette main que j'embrassais, il l'avait touchée. Cette peau que je sentais contre ma peau, il l'avait lui aussi sentie contre la sienne. Aussi brusquement que si son contact m'avait soudain brûlé, je lâchai le bras de Sakura et reculai, le visage fermé. Comment avais-je pu oublier cet homme, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant ? Sakura ramena son bras contre elle, les yeux baissés, une expression peinée peinte sur ses jolis traits. Pendant une seconde, je faillis attraper sa main à nouveau, la serrer dans les miennes, mais j'en fus incapable. C'était comme si cet homme était soudain apparu entre nous. Lorsque je la regardais, je pouvais presque le voir à travers ses yeux. N'y tenant plus, j'attrapai une feuille vierge et le stylo et écrivit :<p>

« Pourquoi avoir laissé cette page dans le dossier ? »

Je lui tendis la feuille en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle lu et son visage pâlit. Une infinie tristesse sur le visage, elle écrivit à son tour et me rendit le papier.

« Je ne voulais pas te le cacher. »

C'était une raison valable, ça ? Irrité, j'écrivis plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Ça aurait pu attendre. Sérieusement, j'aurais préféré l'entendre de ta bouche plutôt que de lire les mots plats et neutres d'un médecin. »

Elle afficha un air gêné et hésita un instant avant d'écrire sa réponse.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre. Zaku m'a menacée de te le révéler. »

Le mouvement partit tout seul. Mon poing qui n'était pas déjà dans une attelle s'écrasa sur la table et Sakura sursauta. Vite, il fallait que je dise quelque chose.

- Ces questions sont vraiment à chier !, m'écriai-je. C'est bon, j'en ai vu assez, je me barre, j'en ai marre de cette comédie.

Je me levai et, pour la première fois depuis que Sakura était arrivée, je n'eus pas à feindre mon irritation. Zaku. Le simple fait de lire ce nom me mettait en rogne. Lui et sa grande gueule, lui et ses propositions vicelardes. Ce n'était quand même pas avec lui qu'elle...

- Sasuke, rassieds-toi, dit Sakura d'une voix tremblante, si bien que je ne sus pas trop si c'était vraiment elle ou la psy qui parlait. Tu as beaucoup de colère en toi, et c'est normal. Mais on va essayer d'arranger les choses, tous les deux. On peut faire ça, pas vrai ?

Elle me suppliait presque, alors je sus que c'était définitivement Sakura qui parlait. Mais ses paroles convenaient malgré tout au jeu que nous étions censés interpréter. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'aurais voulu lui hurler de ne plus jamais s'approcher de Zaku, j'aurais voulu lui reprocher son imprudence, j'aurais voulu la serrer dans mes bras et la gifler tout à la fois. Mais je me contentai de me rasseoir, les poings serrés, mon regard évitant soigneusement le sien. Au bout d'un instant, je pris de nouveau la feuille et griffonnai quelques mots. Il fallait que je sois fixé.

« Alors il a finit par avoir ce qu'il voulait, ce fils de pute »

Elle secoua la tête en lisant ma phrase et répondit immédiatement. Je lu ses mots à l'envers alors qu'elle écrivait.

« Non. Ce n'est pas avec Zaku que »

Je ne la laissai pas terminer et lui arrachai le stylo des mains. Cette conversation, j'aurais voulu l'avoir à voix haute pour pouvoir crier toute ma haine, toute ma colère. J'avais beau être en partie rassuré que Zaku ne fût pas l'homme qui l'avait possédée, un autre était coupable de l'avoir fait : le type de Kumo auquel elle avait fait référence dans sa lettre, il n'y avait plus de doute. Ma colère était diminuée, mais toujours vivace. D'une main rageuse, j'écrivis deux mots sur la feuille devant elle.

« Son nom »

Ses yeux se couvrirent d'une couche humide lorsqu'elle les posa sur le papier. Tremblante, elle écrivit deux mots à son tour.

« Ieshige Kumamori »

Alors c'était lui. C'était lui qui avait osé poser ses mains indignes sur ce qui m'appartenait. Je gravai son nom dans ma mémoire et, immédiatement, je sus que je ne l'oublierais jamais. Je contemplai le nom en silence, le cœur bouillant, puis posai mon regard froid sur Sakura. Malgré tout mes efforts, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Elle pinça les lèvres et commença à entortiller ses étranges cheveux noirs autour de son doigt, les yeux baissés. Elle aussi, elle s'en voulait terriblement, cela se devinait rien qu'en la regardant. Je ne parvins pas à ressentir de la compassion pour elle. Après tout, c'était moi qui m'était fait prendre pour un con dans l'histoire. Lentement, j'écrivis :

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle attrapa la feuille et nos doigts se frôlèrent. Elle ramena brusquement son bras vers elle et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Une larme coula le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle fit danser le stylo sur la feuille blanche. Puis elle le posa sur la table et le poussa vers moi.

« C'était ça ou ma vie »

Il ne fallait qu'une chose pour que ma haine grandisse encore : la preuve qu'elle avait consenti à coucher avec ce mec. Elle avait eu le choix et pourtant, elle l'avait fait. J'étais conscient que c'était un choix drastique, mais la colère m'aveuglait trop pour que ma raison l'emporte. Elle s'était donc bien offerte à ce type, il n'avait pas eu à la forcer.

« J'aurais presque préféré qu'elle meure », songeai-je, en proie à une insondable rancune.

A l'instant où cette pensée traversait mon esprit, la colère menaça d'exploser. J'écrasai le papier entre mes doigts et le jetai contre le mur.

- Sasuke, tu..., hésita-t-elle d'une petite voix avant de se rattraper : Je n'ai pas apporté quinze exemplaire de ce questionnaire.

- Rien à foutre, grognai-je en me levant. J'en ai marre.

Je pris la direction des escaliers, décidé à m'éloigner pour de bon. Si je restais près d'elle une minute de plus, je ne tarderais pas à lui faire du mal. J'étais déjà à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

- Attends, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, s'exclama Sakura, tu n'as pas fini de remplir le questionnaire !

Je me retournai à demi, suffisamment pour la voir debout, les yeux écarquillés, le doigt pointé sur le tas de feuilles. Effectivement, c'était le but principal de cette rencontre, répondre à ces foutues questions. Tout cela me paraissait bien loin, tout à coup. Je m'emparai de son regard et l'attirai dans le tourbillon de ma haine.

- Rien à foutre, j'ai dit, m'écriai-je avec une colère non feinte. Pour aujourd'hui, c'est déjà bien plus que je ne peux en supporter.

Sans un regard en arrière, je grimpai les marches, sourds aux cris de ma mère et d'Itachi qui me sommaient de redescendre. Je claquai la porte de ma chambre et la verrouillai, certain qu'ainsi on ne me dérangerait pas. Alors, ma rage explosa, aussi violente que lorsque j'avais découvert ce qui se cachait dans le dossier médical de Sakura. J'attrapai un verre qui traînait sur le bureau et le jetai contre le mur, où il explosa en mille morceaux. Je poussai un cri de rage et donnai un violent coup de pied contre la porte. J'avais envie de tout détruire, j'avais envie de mettre le feu à ce qui m'entourait, créer un immense brasier dans lequel je pourrais plonger ce Kumamori jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres. Je m'emparai d'un bibelot sur mon étagère et m'apprêtais à le lancer à travers la fenêtre lorsque je vis une jeune femme traverser le petit jardin pour rejoindre la route. Ma main s'immobilisa et je m'approchai pour voir cette silhouette avancer jusqu'au trottoir. Juste avant de s'y engager, elle se retourna et nos regards se croisèrent. Dans ses yeux marrons, je pus lire toute sa douleur et tous ses regrets. Ce fut alors comme si une dague s'était plantée dans mon cœur.

Ma main retomba contre mon flanc et je tombai à genoux sur le sol, ivre de chagrin. Encore une fois, la bête s'était emparée de moi. Encore une fois, j'avais failli m'en prendre à elle. J'avais voulu sa mort, un court instant, et j'en étais malade. Les pensées qui m'avaient traversé sous le coup de la colère étaient abominables. Je détestais cette fille, c'était viscéral. Je la haïssais du plus profond de mon être, jour après jour, et ce pour une raison claire : parce que l'amour que j'avais pour elle me rendait fou.


	42. Au coeur du manteau blanc

42 - Au coeur du manteau blanc

Ce soir-là, je ne quittai pas ma chambre, trop occupé à ruminer de sombres pensées. Ma mère s'enquit de mon état mais n'insista pas lorsque je lui répondis par un silence pesant. Itachi ne se montra pas, ce qui avait de quoi m'étonner. Je m'étais attendu à le voir débarquer sans prévenir, comme il en avait la fâcheuse habitude, pour m'administrer sa dose de reproches quotidienne. Son absence était en soi une preuve de plus que j'étais allé trop loin. Il savait que mon comportement était à ce point inexcusable qu'il n'avait nul besoin d'éveiller ma culpabilité. Cette dernière me rongeait déjà sans qu'il ait eu besoin d'insister.

J'attrapai mon paquet de cigarettes sur mon bureau et en sortis la dernière qu'il contenait avant de le jeter dans la poubelle d'un geste absent. J'ouvris ma fenêtre et allumai mon briquet d'un roulement du pouce. Ma cigarette pendait entre mes lèvres, mais je n'y mis pas le feu. Je regardai devant moi, pensif. La lune chatouillait l'horizon comme si elle s'était soudain décrochée du ciel pour venir se lover dans les branches des arbres de la grande forêt qui entourait Konoha. Son éclat ocre différait de la lueur argentée qu'elle dispersait d'ordinaire autour d'elle. Cette vision avait quelque chose de beau et de triste à la fois, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un reflet de mon propre état émotionnel. Je finis par allumer ma cigarette et fumai paresseusement en essayant de chasser les images de cette fin de journée.

La nuit fut longue et tortueuse. Je m'abîmai dans des cauchemars sans fin au cours desquels j'incarnais un monstre incontrôlable qui répandait la mort autour de lui, inlassablement, mon rire résonnant dans les ténèbres qui entouraient les corps de mes victimes. Sakura m'appelait, me suppliait d'arrêter, mais je chassais sa présence comme on le ferait d'une mouche ennuyeuse tandis que le sang se répandait à mes pieds. Je m'entendis l'insulter d'une voix cruelle en lui reprochant sa trahison. Elle était soudain apparue devant moi, en larmes, sa peau immaculée en parfait contraste avec les ténèbres environnantes. Sans la moindre hésitation, un sourire aux lèvres, je lui avais ôté la vie avec une étrange facilité. Puis son cri avait résonné à mes oreilles à une fréquence telle que cela était devenu rapidement insupportable. Je m'étais alors éveillé en sursaut.

Mon corps était en sueur et je constatai que mes draps s'étaient répandus par terre. J'allumai ma lampe de chevet en plissant mes yeux douloureux. C'est alors que je pris conscience que des larmes humides avaient coulé sur mes joues. Je les essuyai d'un geste rageur, furieux de m'être pris en flagrant délit de faiblesse. Pleurer ne m'apporterait rien et ce n'était sûrement pas ainsi que je pouvais espérer régler la situation. Je devais me ressaisir, et vite.  
>Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon portable et constatai qu'il était un peu plus de cinq heures du matin. Je m'étirai sans prendre la peine de me lever puis demeurai ainsi, immobile, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Mes pensées s'égarèrent, puis elles finirent par prendre la direction qui leur était depuis longtemps familière. Je savais que Sakura reviendrait. Si elle ne le faisait pas pour moi, et j'en doutais après la façon dont je l'avais traitée, elle avait absolument besoin des informations que je pourrais lui donner. La question était de savoir comment moi, je comptais l'accueillir. La grande majorité de la colère que j'avais tout d'abord dirigée contre elle me revenait maintenant de plein fouet. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, je le savais. Pourtant, cette culpabilité ne me permettait pas encore de lui pardonner. Même si je comprenais la légitimité de son acte, même si je ne pensais plus vraiment que j'aurais préféré qu'elle meure plutôt qu'elle se donne à un vieux porc, je ne pouvais chasser cette image de mon esprit : elle dans les bras d'un autre.<p>

Je me l'imaginais une nouvelle fois : gros, flasque, le regard vitreux, les dents irrégulières, le visage rouge et bouffi, son crâne rendu à demi chauve par la calvitie. Il m'était alors très difficile d'associer cette image avec celle de Sakura ; Sakura et ses mouvements gracieux, ses yeux d'une beauté hypnotique, son doux sourire sur ses lèvres roses... Non, cela m'était insupportable. Pourtant, mon imagination ne cessait de me torturer, me renvoyant des flashs de leurs ébats en permanence. Ajoutez à cela la dernière information dont je disposais, à savoir que Sakura avait accepté tout cela de son plein gré, et vous obtiendrez tous les ingrédients pour une mise en scène fictive et pourtant parfaitement réaliste. Je ne cessais de m'interroger sur la façon dont il avait commencé à disposer de son corps tout en sachant que cela me tuait à petit feu. C'est pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à laisser la place au pardon. N'étais-je pas dans mon droit ? A quoi s'était-elle attendu ? Espérait-elle que j'efface tout cela d'un geste de la main, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance ? Si c'était le cas, elle me connaissait très mal.

Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Ma réaction, elle s'y était préparée. Je l'avais lu dans ses yeux, dès que nos regards s'étaient croisés. Elle en bas des escaliers, moi en haut. La première chose que m'avaient renvoyé ses yeux après ces longs mois d'éloignement, ç'avait été la peur. Si elle tremblait lors de notre entretien, ce n'était pas dû à l'excitation de nos retrouvailles mais bien à l'appréhension qui devait la ronger depuis qu'elle m'avait fait parvenir ces documents. Et moi, comme un con, j'avais calmé ses craintes en lui offrant mes caresses, manière silencieuse de lui faire comprendre que je lui avais pardonné. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. J'imaginais donc assez bien combien elle avait dû être blessée par l'élan de rage qui m'avait possédé par la suite. Si je considérais que ma colère était juste, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû attendre pour la laisser s'exprimer. Je n'avais aucune excuse, pourtant, si je devais en choisir une, je dirais que la simple vision de Sakura avait suffit à effacer tout le reste pendant un court instant. Lorsque je l'avais vue, tout ce qui avait trait à un quelconque dossier médical, à Madara ou à tout autre de ces problèmes avait soudainement cessé d'exister. Je n'avais eu alors qu'une envie : la serrer dans mes bras. J'étais donc persuadé que je finirais par oublier cette histoire de Kumamori, mais pas avant d'avoir retrouvé ce dernier et de l'avoir tué. D'ici là, il fallait que je fasse en sorte de me montrer plus compréhensif envers Sakura, même si je savais que le simple fait de la voir suffirait à raviver ma haine.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit doucement dans un léger grincement, me tirant de mes pensées. Je tournai la tête, surpris. Ma mère avait passé sa tête dans le léger entrebâillement et elle me regardait, une expression tendue sur le visage. Elle semblait me demander silencieusement l'autorisation de m'adresser la parole. De toute évidence, elle craignait d'être mise à la porte une fois de plus.

- Oui, maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demandai-je d'une voix légèrement cassée.

- J'ai vu la lumière, il est tôt, dit-elle en entrant et en refermant derrière elle. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- En fait, je viens de me réveiller, précisai-je en me redressant légèrement.

Elle posa un regard lourd de signification sur mon corps couvert de sueur mais ne fit aucun commentaire. De toute évidence, elle devinait que ma nuit n'avait rien eu d'agréable.

- Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien, dit-elle après un court silence. Lorsque je rentrerai du travail, nous devrons reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Je te préviens, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.

Elle déposa alors une feuille de papier sur ma table de chevet, sans préciser de quoi il s'agissait. Cependant, je devinais aisément que cela devait provenir de Sakura. Je grommelai quelques phrases de protestation appropriées puis ma mère quitta ma chambre, non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier regard appuyé. Bien sûr, elle aussi jugeait mon comportement envers Sakura inacceptable. Mais elle ignorait tout des raisons de ma colère, aussi étais-je un peu irrité qu'elle m'incrimine sans savoir. Mais il n'était pas question de ces choses-là pour l'instant.  
>J'attrapai la feuille qu'elle avait probablement voulu me remettre la veille, lorsqu'elle était venue frapper à ma porte. Comme je le pensais, cela venait de Sakura. Elle n'avait écris que quelques mots à la hâte, mais ils suffirent à m'atteindre douloureusement.<p>

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me pardonner. Je reviendrai demain, même heure. »

La bonne blague ! Bien sûr que j'étais obligé de lui pardonner. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui en vouloir à vie, ce ne serait juste ni pour elle ni pour moi. Même si j'en étais incapable pour l'instant, cette colère ne me consumerait pas éternellement. Ces simples mots avaient d'ailleurs contribué à l'étouffer un peu plus et à raviver ma culpabilité. Elle savait s'y prendre, la garce... Elle n'aurait pas obtenu de meilleur résultat en me suppliant. Elle me connaissait trop bien. Je me sentis manipulé, ce qui eu le don de me mettre en rogne. J'étais toujours aussi déconcerté qu'une personne pût m'inspirer un tel mélange de sentiments, des plus bons aux plus mauvais. Cela me bouffait littéralement.

Désormais, une seule chose comptait : mes intentions à son égard. J'ignorais encore si j'étais capable de mettre ma rancune de côté pour lui venir en aide. Je savais pourtant que c'était ce qu'il convenait de faire. Cette histoire avec Kumamori ne concernait que nous, et il aurait été stupide que cet élément vint interférer avec la mission de Sakura. Si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai et qu'elle comptait vraiment éliminer Madara, alors je devais faire tout ce que je pouvais pour lui prêter main forte dans cette entreprise. Je ne serais pas puéril au point de laisser nos différents mettre son objectif en danger. Enfin, c'était ce que je me disais. Il était facile de trouver les bons arguments pour me convaincre de l'aider. Mais, dans les faits, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'allais réagir en la voyant. Si la colère me possédait à nouveau, je ne désirerais qu'une chose : faire souffrir l'objet de ma colère, à savoir Sakura. Étais-je capable de me contrôler au point de faire passer sa mission en premier ? C'était une question à laquelle je n'obtiendrais de réponse que lorsqu'elle serait devant moi.  
>J'étais déjà convaincu que le fait de tuer Madara bouleverserait bon nombre de vies, et pas seulement les nôtres. Si je refusais de fournir ces informations à Sakura, cette dernière n'en serait pas la seule impactée. Je devais le faire pour toutes les personnes que cela sortirait d'un mauvais pas, ces gens qui s'étaient trouvés là, au milieu, sans vraiment y avoir leur place. Au sein des rangs de l'Akatsuki, j'avais déjà dénombré plusieurs dizaines de personnes dans cette situation. Ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés par des histoires de dettes, ou parce que leurs amis ou parents s'étaient un jour frottés à de mauvaises personnes. D'autres servaient d'otages depuis des années, et probablement pour toujours. Si Sakura réussissait, tous ces gens seraient libres. Pour eux, je devais le faire. Je n'avais pas le droit de laisser mes sentiments personnels interférer avec cette chance qui leur était donnée de retrouver leur liberté. Cela aurait été égoïste. Or, égoïste, je l'étais. C'est pourquoi, malgré toutes ces bonnes raisons, je n'étais pas encore convaincu que je répondrais aux attentes de Sakura. L'avenir me le dirait.<p>

La journée s'écoula lentement sous un ciel gris qui me consola un peu de ne pas pouvoir mettre le nez dehors. Je fumai beaucoup et dormis un peu, dans le seul but de résister à une tentation plus forte, cette amie qui semblait m'appeler du fond de son tiroir. Je faillis craquer un nombre incalculable de fois, mais parvins à m'arrêter juste à temps à chaque fois. Je désirais être totalement clean lorsque je me retrouverais face à face avec Sakura. La coke était déjà un très bon détonateur, or je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je savais que la moindre petite dose ferait pencher la balance en faveur de mon égoïsme et que je mettrais Sakura dehors sans ménagement. Il fallait que je sois maître de mon choix. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je refusais de m'en remettre à celle qui était devenue mon alliée quotidienne. Cette rencontre, ce serait entre Sakura et mon véritable moi, celui qui n'était pas influencé par une quelconque substance. J'espérais cependant que l'effet du manque ne se ferait pas trop sentir et que je parviendrais à refréner l'irritabilité qui me caractérisait dans ces moments-là. Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre. Or, je préférais encore prendre le risque que le manque me mette de mauvaise humeur plutôt que de laisser la place à la perte de contrôle totale que m'aurait valu un rail.

Ma mère pénétra dans ma chambre aux alentours de quinze heures en m'annonçant que ma « psy » comptait revenir me voir dans la soirée et nous eûmes la dispute qui convenait à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Je ne fus pas avare de protestations et elle se montra également très convaincante dans son rôle de mère excédée. Puis elle claqua la porte et je mis un point d'honneur à lui hurler d'aller se faire voir. Bien, voilà qui devrait donner le change aux oreilles qui nous écoutaient.  
>Vers dix-sept heures, Itachi rentra du travail. Il pénétra dans ma chambre pour m'administrer le sermon habituel, auquel je répondis avec force grognements. Avec des gestes calculés, il parvint néanmoins à me faire comprendre que j'avais intérêt à me comporter d'une toute autre façon avec Sakura. Je le mis dehors non sans l'avoir préalablement gratifié de quelques insultes. Puis je poussai un long soupir, lassé par cette comédie.<br>Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, je sentis la tension gagner chacun de mes membres. D'un côté, j'avais hâte de revoir Sakura et de me plonger dans son regard. D'un autre, j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire en la voyant. Encore une fois, j'aspirais tout à la fois au meilleur et au pire en ce qui la concernait. J'espérais qu'Itachi ne serait pas loin, je comptais en effet sur lui pour stopper tout geste inconsidéré que je pourrais avoir envers Sakura. Je regardai mes mains : elles tremblaient.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, je me figeai. Je tirai sur ma cigarette une dernière fois avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier que j'avais posé à côté de moi puis je demeurai allongé sur mon lit, sans bouger. Elle était là, en bas. Je me rassurai un peu en songeant qu'elle aussi devait être morte de trouille. Si elle me connaissait bien, je la connaissais mieux encore. J'imaginais parfaitement dans quel état elle devait se trouver après la façon dont je l'avais traitée la veille. A de nombreuses reprises, il m'était arrivé de lire la peur que je lui inspirais dans ses yeux. Même si elle niait avoir peur de moi, je n'étais pas aveugle. La veille encore, elle avait perçu le danger que je représentais pour elle. Je ne doutais pas qu'à cet instant elle fût dans le même état d'angoisse, redoutant que je m'en prenne à elle physiquement. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour revenir m'affronter. Il m'en faudrait deux fois plus pour descendre la rejoindre.  
>On frappa à ma porte et ma mère entra. Elle fronça aussitôt le nez.<p>

- Sasuke, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer sur ton lit !, s'exclama-t-elle en désignant le cendrier. Nous sommes déjà suffisamment gentils pour te laisser fumer dans ta chambre, mais reste prêt de la fenêtre ! Ça sent jusque dans le couloir... Et puis ça fait des trous dans tes draps, j'en ai déjà jeter deux le mois dernier !

- Je sais, je sais..., grommelai-je en me redressant.

- Descends, Madame Hajima vient d'arriver, ordonna-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

- Pitié !, m'écriai-je d'un ton excédé à travers la porte. Quand est-ce que tu vas me lâcher avec ça ?

Jamais, je le savais parfaitement. Enfin, pas tant que Sakura n'aurait pas réuni toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin. Or, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. J'ignorais de combien de temps Sakura disposait pour mener à bien sa mission mais plus vite elle débarrasserait le plancher, mieux ce serait pour nous deux. Chacune de ses visites nous mettait tous en danger, j'espérais qu'elle en avait conscience. Je priais également pour qu'elle ait bien monté son affaire car je ne doutais pas que les hommes de Madara aient déjà lancé des recherches sur Madame Hajima Yoko, prétendument psychiatre de son métier. Sakura ayant disparu, Madara se montrait particulièrement paranoïaque. J'étais persuadé qu'il ordonnerait qu'une enquête soit menée sur chaque nouvelle personne qui passerait le seuil de ma porte. Au moindre dérapage, à la moindre erreur de parcours, Madara ne se gênerait pas pour rappliquer et alors tout serait terminé. Certains diraient que nous jouions avec le feu, je pense personnellement que nous manipulions un volcan entier qui menaçait d'entrer en éruption à chaque instant.

Je rassemblai ce que j'avais de courage pour quitter ma chambre et m'engager dans le couloir. Tandis que je me rapprochais des escaliers, j'entendis ma mère et Sakura deviser tranquillement sur un sujet aussi léger que la météo. Je décidai de procéder par étape et m'arrêtai un instant pour m'imprégner du son de sa voix. Même si elle modifiait cette dernière, je percevais ses intonations habituelles, son empreinte vocale. Ce son éveilla quelque peu ma colère, sans plus. Je restais sous contrôle. Je pris une grande inspiration et m'approchai un peu plus des escaliers jusqu'à l'apercevoir. Elle était en bas, un sourire aux lèvres, et n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence. Elle semblait absorbée par la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec ma mère. Je pris mon temps pour l'observer en testant mon sang-froid ; j'admirai le reflet de ses cheveux noirs, la netteté de sa peau, son cou mince et fragile, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, les courbes de son corps amaigri. Quelque chose s'agita dans mon ventre et je me sentis en proie à un profond désir, chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas du tout préparé. Oubliée la colère, tout ce que je voulais c'était reprendre ce qui m'appartenait. Si je me fondais dans son corps, ce serait comme si ce Kumamori n'avait jamais existé, pas vrai ? Je la voulais désespérément, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas m'en emparer. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. La frustration qui suivit cette pensée fut une véritable torture. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour refréner un peu ma libido et descendis les marches, convaincu que la colère ne parviendrait pas à prendre le dessus.

- Te voilà enfin, soupira ma mère en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. J'ai failli remonter te chercher !

Je l'ignorai et posai mes yeux sur Sakura, qui soutint mon regard avec aplomb. Cependant, ses lentilles ne dissimulaient pas complètement la lueur apeurée nichée au fond de ses pupilles.

- Bonjour, Sasuke, dit-elle de cette voix modifiée à laquelle je ne me faisais pas.

- Bonjour, répondis-je avec un large sourire ironique.

Elle s'empourpra et baissa aussitôt les yeux. Ses mains se serrèrent autour de la poignée de son sac à main.

- Bien, tu sembles mieux disposé qu'hier, dit ma mère en désignant le salon. Allez vous installer.

- Pouvez-vous demander à votre fils de nous rejoindre ?, demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.

Oui, elle avait peur. Elle voulait qu'Itachi me surveille et m'empêche de lui faire du mal si l'envie m'en prenait. J'étais quelque peu blessé par l'idée qu'elle se faisait de moi, mais je ne pouvais lui donner tort. Si j'étais actuellement plus intéressé par l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur moi, la moindre parole pouvait faire resurgir ma colère. Je considérais donc qu'il était sage de faire appel à mon frère pour qu'il puisse faire office de garde-fou au besoin.  
>Ce dernier nous rejoignit au bout d'une minute, une minute au cours de laquelle Sakura garda les yeux baissés dans son sac en prenant soin d'en sortir ses affaires le plus lentement possible. Son attitude m'amusa et m'attrista tout à la fois. Itachi se laissa tomber sur le canapé juste à côté de moi et gratifia Sakura d'un sourire lorsque celle-ci releva enfin la tête des profondeurs de son sac à main.<p>

- Bien, dit-elle en sortant trois feuilles d'une pochette, ces trois mêmes feuilles qu'elle m'avait présentées la veille. Oublions ce qu'il s'est passé hier et...

- Parlez pour vous, la coupai-je en la fixant avec insistance.

Itachi me donna un coup de coude dans le bras. Je l'avoue, c'était de la pure provocation. J'avais un peu honte de la brusquer ainsi – son état émotionnel indiquait clairement qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin – mais cela me procurait un plaisir sadique. Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, elle ne rougit pas mais planta son regard dans le mien avec défi. Je compris qu'elle avait retrouvé toute sa contenance et que je ne parviendrais plus à la déstabiliser.

- Comme je le disais, oublions ce qu'il s'est passé hier et concentrons-nous sur la séance d'aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec assurance. J'aimerais que tu remplisses le questionnaire puis je te poserai quelques questions, si tu veux bien.

- Je ne veux pas, niai-je, mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, hein ?

J'avais élevé la voix pour que ma mère m'entende du fond de la cuisine, où elle s'était probablement préparé un thé en attendant que notre rencontre se termine. Sakura ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ma remarque et posa un stylo sur le questionnaire d'un geste un peu trop sec pour une professionnelle. Je soupirai et, pour la première fois, promenai mon regard sur les questions qu'elle m'avait préparées. La première question concernait l'emploi du temps de Madara et je devais écrire tout ce que je savais à ce sujet. Je me pris donc au jeu et rédigeai un paragraphe d'une vingtaine de lignes sur ses habitudes quotidiennes. Madara se levait toujours tôt, vers 6h du matin, et il prenait alors un petit déjeuner dans sa bibliothèque en lisant un livre. Il poursuivait sa lecture jusqu'à 8h environ. Puis il se rendait à ses rendez-vous de la matinée et prenait presque toujours son déjeuner au manoir, sauf en cas de repas d'affaire, ce qui était rare. Il appréciait de prendre ses repas seuls, de manière générale. Ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi étaient moins nombreux, et le plus souvent regroupés entre 14h et 16h. A 16h, il prenait le thé dans son jardin pendant environ une heure. C'était l'unique moment véritablement sacré pour lui. J'avais cru comprendre que c'était le seul instant de la journée qu'il partageait autrefois avec sa défunte épouse. Il recevait ses conseillers en fin d'après-midi et ces derniers passaient entre une et deux heures avec lui dans une salle du premier étage. Au cours de ces séances, ces hommes étaient chargé de lui proposer de nouvelles affaires et de lui faire un point rapide sur sa situation économique et politique. Que cette entrevue soit terminée ou pas, Madara mangeait à 19h30, seul, comme à son habitude. Il arrivait qu'il soit invité à des repas chez ses associés, mais il n'acceptait que rarement. Enfin, il gagnait sa chambre vers 21h et nul n'avait alors le droit de le déranger.

Je relevai mon stylo et passai à la seconde question, qui traitai de son entourage et de sa protection. De la même façon, j'écrivis tout ce que je questions suivantes consistaient à en savoir toujours plus sur Madara, ses déplacements, ses véhicules et chauffeurs, ses hommes de main, son manoir et même jusqu'à son personnel d'entretien. Rien n'était laissé au hasard et, au fur et à mesure de ma rédaction, je réalisai que ce plan n'était peut être pas aussi irréalisable que je me l'étais d'abord imaginé. Il existait des failles dans le système, cela sautait aux yeux. Le manque d'effectifs de Madara pesait lourdement sur sa sécurité. Le vieux se croyait sans doute intouchable pour ne pas y remédier.

Enfin, je parvins à la dernière feuille et constatai qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule question. Ce n'en était pas vraiment une, d'ailleurs. Sakura me demandait simplement de dessiner un plan du manoir, aussi précis que possible. J'émis un grognement.

- Un problème ?, demanda Sakura qui s'était lancée dans une discussion avec Itachi.

- Non, non, tout va bien !, ironisai-je en soupirant. Quelle merde, votre truc !

- Tu as presque terminé, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en contemplant les pages que j'avais remplies. C'est déjà un bel effort !

Je grimaçai. On aurait dit une mère admirative devant le dernier dessin de son cadet.

- J'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de me parler comme à un gosse, râlai-je. Ne vous sentez pas obligé de me féliciter simplement parce que je ne vous ai pas encore mise à la porte. C'est quelque chose qui peut encore arriver, vous savez...

- Je m'excuse, dit-elle sincèrement.

- Mmh, grommelai-je en baissant les yeux sur la feuille.

Je me concentrai donc sur le manoir et commençai à dessiner d'une main peu habile. Je n'avais jamais eu la fibre artistique. Sakura le savait parfaitement, alors que voulait-elle avec son schéma ? Même si je m'appliquais au mieux, cela resterait toujours à des années lumière de la réalité. J'imaginais que c'était toujours mieux que rien, mais bon...  
>Au bout de quinze minutes, j'admirai mon œuvre, positivement impressionné par le résultat. En fait, ce n'était pas si mal. Bon, certaines pièces rectangulaires étaient tout à coup devenues carrées, mais le gros de l'information était là. J'avais inscrit tous les détails dont je me souvenais, les éléments du mobilier, les caméras que j'avais remarquées. Voila, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire.<br>Je tendis la feuille à Sakura qui me remercia chaleureusement en assurant que nous pourrions désormais construire les séances sur de meilleures bases.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, déclarai-je posément, vous ne remettrez plus les pieds ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu..., commença-t-elle.

- J'ai fait un effort pour me conduire aussi poliment que possible avec vous aujourd'hui, expliquai-je en me levant. Je voulais montrer à ma mère que je pouvais prendre sur moi et arrêter de me comporter comme un imbécile. Par contre, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Vous ne me servez à rien et de toute façon je ne peux rien vous dire. Je ne vous connais même pas. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire chez moi.

Elle me contempla, muette. Je sentis qu'elle désirait me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment tourner cela en langage professionnel. Face à son silence, Itachi intervint :

- Et pourtant tu continues de te comporter comme un imbécile. Tu te rappelles ce qu'Hiromi a dit ? Si tu n'acceptes pas ces séances, elle te mettra à la porte.

- Qu'elle le fasse, décrétai-je en soutenant le regard de mon frère. Allez Itachi, tu sais tout comme moi qu'elle en est incapable. Même si elle avait le courage de me foutre dehors, les services sociaux lui tomberaient dessus.

Mon frère ne releva pas et je sus que j'avais vu juste. Si notre mère avait pu nous virer de la maison, elle l'aurait fait pour Itachi, des années plus tôt.

- J'espère en tout cas que ça vous sera instructif, dis-je en désignant les feuilles que Sakura tenait entre ses doigts blêmes.

Puis je lui tournai le dos et m'apprêtais à monter les escaliers lorsqu'une main se ferma sur mon bras. Je me tournai pour faire face à Sakura, qui s'était levée pour me rejoindre et me regardait à présent avec un mélange de peur et de supplication dans les yeux. Elle lâcha mon bras d'un air embarrassé et demeura muette, le regard fixé au sol. Puis elle releva les yeux, s'appropria les miens et, avant que j'ai pu esquisser un geste, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce contact me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et je demeurai immobile, comme paralysé. J'ignorais tout de la façon dont j'étais supposé réagir. La colère grondait toujours en moi, tapie dans un coin où j'essayais de la contenir. D'un côté, j'aurai voulu crier à Sakura de remballer ses techniques pour se faire pardonner et d'aller se faire foutre. D'un autre côté, la douceur de ses baisers m'avaient tellement manquée que cet élan de tendresse inattendu bouleversait complètement mes émotions. Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais. D'un simple effleurement, elle m'avait drogué.

Je la dévorai du regard, en silence, comme on observe une œuvre d'art. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Je me demandais un court instant comment j'avais pu partager une amitié avec elle pendant tout ce temps sans m'en rendre compte. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient sous la lumière dispersée par le plafonnier de l'entrée et je me surpris à penser que cette couleur lui allait bien. Je préférais ses cheveux roses, cependant, qui s'accordaient si bien avec ses yeux. Ces derniers me contemplaient, d'un marron profond derrière lequel filtrait un peu de leur vert naturel, ce vert brillant qui adoptait de légères variations de teinte selon l'émotion qui le traversait. A cet instant, ils auraient été d'un émeraude brillant aux mille reflets de cristal. Elle avait toujours ce vert dans les yeux lorsqu'elle me regardait.  
>Je rassemblai mes pensées pendant qu'elle patientait, tendue, dans l'attente d'une réaction de ma part. Je crus un instant que j'allais la serrer contre moi, l'embrasser doucement sur la joue, la réconforter d'un chuchotement, puis l'agréable vague de chaleur qui avait suivi son baiser disparut peu à peu et je retrouvai la maîtrise de mon esprit. Alors, je me mordis la lèvre et, le cœur serré, je détournai les yeux et commençai à monter les escaliers. Il était encore trop tôt pour oublier... Je ne me retournai pas mais mon dos souffrait du poids de son regard, que je devinais lourd de chagrin.<br>Lorsqu'elle était triste, le vert de ses yeux se parsemait de minuscules tâches vert forêt autour de ses iris. C'était le spectacle le plus beau et le plus malheureux qu'il m'avait été donné de voir...


End file.
